Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints
by Fenikkusumaru 2.0
Summary: Cardfight Vangaurd… A card game that has taken the world by storm. People from around the globe have integrated it as a part of daily life in society. Follow Kurogasa's journey as he experiences the effects of this game on others and how it can change lives. STAND UP! VANGUARD!
1. Welcome to the World of Vanguard!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! It's Fenikkusumaru here! I'm here to bring you an all new story! And it's a non–Kamen Rider story! That's right! We're stepping into the World of Cardfight Vanguard! I've always wanted to do this story for a long time after the first time was a failure, but now it's a lot better! Also, I will be joined by BlasterDragonoid who is co–writing with me! Say hi BD!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yo! From Buddyfight to Vanguard, BlasterDragonoid signing in to support my good friend, Fen! I'm a big fan of the game and a wise watcher of the metagame itself, so I've come to help! Back to you, Fenny!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Thanks! Now first things first, I have to point out some stuff before we can start this story.

1\. All cards in this story for season 1 are from Booster Sets 1–5. You have _no_ idea how long that took to find each card and place them in their grades and clan.

2\. I will be showing the fights like how Digidramon, the guy whose Vanguard story inspired me to do my own, would show, albeit with slight differences. Here's the duel format:

 **Player A  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Vanguard** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Player B  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Vanguard/** Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

Plus the Damage Checks of course shows the card names, but I will show them as (U) for unflipped and (F) for flipped to show the Counterblasts and whatnot and I will be showing Soul Charges too later on in the story when it involves the Dark Irregulars or Pale Moon clans. I have no clue how to incorporate that into the format properly, so have fun scrolling up and down a lot and good luck keeping track of the cards! XD

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Wow, you've done a lot to organize this, huh? Sugoi!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Hey, I got to make it look good somehow right?

 **BlasterDragonoid:** So true! So, I hope you fans love this story! I know I do!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So let's get going!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. All creative rights go to its respective owners, Akira Itō (Yu–Gi–Oh! R), Satoshi Nakamura (Duel Masters), and Bushiroad president Takaaki Kidani.

* * *

…Cardfight Vanguard…

A card game, that has taken the world by storm and hundreds of millions of people from around the globe have taken a liking to this card game. It was so popular that it naturally became a part of daily life in society. It was a card game for all ages. Young or old, strong or weak, professional or amateur, it didn't matter. It was something that everyone can enjoy. And one person, who we will follow in this story, is no exception.

In the blue skies, as the sun was about to rise, we see a Japan Airlines plane flying in the air heading towards the mainland of Japan. Inside were many of its passengers, who were either reading, listening to music, or sleeping in order to pass the time and make the flight feel like that it's gone by faster. We see a young boy who is 16 years old looking out the window with brown hair swept to the right in a similar style to Gundam SEED's Kira Yamato. In fact, the style was nearly the same. He also had bright blue eyes, wearing a gold shirt that had big letters in silver that said, "LIGHT BRAND" with a silverish–white trench coat over it. He also wore a pair of light–blue denim jeans, white socks, black shoes, and white fingerless gloves. His name is Kurogasa Kururugi.

Next to him were his parents. His father was practically an older version of him, wearing a black business suit without the tie. His name was Kyoshiro Kururugi. His wife was a beautiful young woman with long flowing pink hair and grey eyes. Just looking at her at first glance, would make you think it was Lacus Clyne. She also wore a purple kimono with a red obi sash, wrapped around her waist, and black traditional sandals over her white socks. Her name was Yukina Kururugi. As of right now, Kyoshiro was snoring away while Yukina was quietly reading the Sky Mall magazine. Just then, the PA sounded.

[ _"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We are about to make our descent towards Hitsue International Airport. All passengers please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we make our descent towards Hitsue, Japan. On behalf of Japan Airlines, thank you for flying with us and we hope you will fly with us again in the near future. Thank you and have a great day."_ ]

 _'Well… this is it…'_ Kurogasa said to himself, as he looked out the window seeing the city slowly coming into view. _'After two years, I'm back in Japan to start a new life.'_

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. But these weren't just any cards. These were Cardfight Vanguard cards. He had recently gotten into the game, but hasn't played yet. However, he read up on the rules and how the game works. Plus he was quick learner, so it's not much of a big problem. The real problem… was his luck. Truth be told, Kurogasa loves to play any kind of card game. But the problem was, was that he loses most of the time and that always frustrated him. But with this new deck of cards, he hopes to change that.

 _'I_ need _to win… no matter what…'_ Kurogasa thought, while looking at his Deck and clenching it tight.

"Everything all right dear?" Yukina asked, snapping Kurogasa out of his thoughts.

"H–Huh?" Kurogasa stuttered startled, before looking at his mom and smiled gently. "Oh, I'm… alright Kaa–san. Just can't wait to get back to Japan. It's been a while."

"Yes, that _is_ true." Yukina nodded. "After two years living in the United States, we can finally move back to Japan since your father's work over there is finished. And we can start a new life again in our own country."

"Yeah… we can." Kurogasa said, before looking down at this Vanguard Deck. Yukina noticed and smiled knowingly before kissing his cheek, combing her son's hair.

"Don't worry, dear. Your luck will change soon. Just keep trying." Yukina encouraged.

"I know, but… it's so tiring. I just want to win. Then I won't have to feel like such a big loser…"

"Don't think like that, dear." Yukina comforted while gently combing his hair. "No matter what happens, always think positive. Take those losses as a lesson in order to improve yourself, ne?"

"Hai… Kaa–san…" Kurogasa smiled gently. Yukina played her role as a mother as good as she can be, always knowing how to cheer him up and get him back on his feet. Meaning he can always rely on her.

"Now, put your seatbelt on, dear. We'll be landing soon. I can't wait to see Nii–sama again…" Yukina said delighted.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him too." Kurogasa nodded with a closed smile before putting on his seatbelt and looked out the window as the plane slowly made its descent.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Vanguard!

Soon, the plane arrived at Hitsue International Airport, landing on the runway, and parking to its assigned gate. When the plane came to a full stop, all the passengers got their belongings out of the compartment storage bins that were above them and headed out of the plane. The Kururugi family retrieved their luggage and went out of the plane, through the jet bridge, and into the terminal gate.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kyoshiro yawned, stretching out to loosen up. "That was a good sleep."

"You _did_ deserve it after a hard day of work, anata." Yukina smiled while she pushed her luggage on the trolley.

"It's sad to leave our friends at the States behind, but hey, at least it's good to be back at the mainland too." Kyoshiro shrugged.

"Hai… I really miss the place already…" Yukina smiled while Kurogasa pondered. "And I'm sure our son's luck in card games would definitely change too."

"Of _course_ it will!" Kyoshiro grinned. "His luck's _bound_ to change sooner or later, right son?"

"Yeah, hopefully soon…" Kurogasa nodded.

"Oi, Kyoshiro! Yukina! Kurogasa! Over here!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Yukina got out as she looked for the source of the voice until she saw a man in his 40's, having black hair spiked to the back with a few strands of grey hair mixed in, wearing glasses over his brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a black jacket, and black pants with brown shoes. He waved at them, making Yukina smile happily, "Nii–sama!"

"Ah, there's my imouto!" The said man grinned as she immediately rushed towards him and hugged her brother dearly.

"Uncle Tarakudo!" Kurogasa smiled as he also approached and gave him a hug.

"My dear nephew, Kurogasa, how have you been, my boy?" Tarakudo asked as Yukina and Kurogasa broke the hug.

"We're doing well!" Kurogasa grinned.

"It's good to see you again, Nii–sama." Yukina smiled.

"It's good seeing you both too." Tarakudo said, before turning to Kyoshiro. "Ah, Kyoshiro, my best buddy!"

"How's life, brother–in–law?" Kyoshiro smirked as the two fist bumped.

"Same as always, Kyo." Tarakudo answered. "I heard that you finally finished work out there?"

"Yep, my contract with 'em is finished, which means, 'Home sweet home' for all of us!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"Gomen ne, Nii–sama, for making you pick us up…" Yukina apologized as she slightly bowed. "I know you're busy with work too…"

"Don't worry, Yukina. For my favorite family, I'd take a week off just to spend time with you guys, like I always did every year in the States during Christmas and New Year's." Tarakudo assured with a kind smile.

"Nii–sama…"

"Well, let's get your luggage at the Baggage Claim and head over to your new house. The movers should be there with the rest of the furniture." Tarakudo suggested.

Yukina nodded, "Hai, Nii–sama."

"I'm ready to go." Kyoshiro grinned.

"I am too." Kurogasa replied.

* * *

After they claimed their luggage, the movers followed the car, with Tarakudo at the driver's seat, Kurogasa sitting in the passenger seat and Kyoshiro happily chatting with his wife in the back. The reason the family didn't have their own car was because their vehicle won't arrive for another two days from the States via air carrier.

Along the way, Kurogasa kept looking outside the car's window, looking at the buildings. "Nii–sama, have you found a candidate to become your wife yet?"

"No, I don't think any mere girl would be perfect for me…" Tarakudo replied. "My standards are pretty high…"

"Yeah, it's high enough to make you a bachelor for the rest of your life." Kyoshiro teased.

"Oh really Kyo… you _do_ know that you and I would be in the same boat if I didn't give my sister's hand to you, correct?" Tarakudo teased back with a smirk.

"Well okay, you got me there." Kyoshiro chuckled.

"And how are you doing nephew?" Tarakudo asked. "Are you keeping up with your studies?"

"Hai," Kurogasa nodded. "I'm doing well in school. It's missing my friends back in the States is what's bad."

"Don't be like that, son!" Kyoshiro perked up. "I'm sure you'll be able to find new friends here once you enter your new school!"

"Your father's right, dear." Yukina added. "I'm sure your friends will send emails to you, saying how much they really miss you."

"It's just too bad that we had to leave a few of his girlfriends behind." Kyoshiro said happily, making Tarakudo smirk.

"Oh? I didn't know you were quite the ladies' man." Tarakudo said. "Aren't you bad with girls?"

"Um… there's an explanation for that…" Kurogasa sweat dropped with a blush.

"Really…" Tarakudo said.

"Ne, anata, Nii–sama, don't make fun of my son." Yukina pouted childishly. Despite being eloquent and graceful like a true woman of Japan, she had a few quirks, and that hidden childish personality is one of them.

"Ha~i ha~i Yukina," Kyoshiro smiled. "I won't tease him since you make that cute face."

Yukina blushed, "A–Anata!"

"I can tell who you inherited the blushing from…" Tarakudo chuckled to Kurogasa.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea who." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

* * *

After a couple more hours of driving, the family finally arrived at their destination. "Here we are everyone! This is your new home!" Tarakudo announced. Looking at the new building, it was an average two story house in the middle of your average Japanese neighborhood. There wasn't anything fancy about it. Though, with the furniture coming in, it might be a bit fancy.

"Good, I was starting to get stiff back here." Kyoshiro said, trying to stretch out.

"Once we get inside our new house, I should make some tea. What do you think?" Yukina suggested.

"That sounds nice Yukina." Tarakudo nodded.

"Alright then, let's move some stuff!" Kyoshiro said.

So with that, Kyoshiro, Kurogasa, and Tarakudo got out of the car and helped the movers move furniture into the new house while Yukina went to make some tea for the men in case they needed something to drink. Kurogasa was moving a stack of books that were a bit taller than him, before it started to wobble and was about to fall, "U–Uwhoaaa!" He cried out.

"Oh dear, watch out!" A voice said. Kurogasa was somehow able to regain his balance thanks to someone who held the books steady. Kurogasa wondered who it was and he looked from behind the book stack, seeing someone he had never seen before. She had long, teal, blue hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a light–blue shirt, an indigo skirt, and a pair of tan flip flops. "Are you alright, young man?"

"I'm alright." Kurogasa said as she helped him by holding a few books in her arms. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The woman smiled while looking at the Kururugi family. "I take it that you're the new neighbors that will live here?"

"Y–Yes ma'am." Kurogasa replied, before putting the books down and bowing slightly. "I'm Kurogasa Kururugi. It's nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Sendou," The woman smiled. "Shizuka Sendou."

"Oh ok. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sendou." Kurogasa greeted.

"Ara, you must be our new neighbor." Yukina said, approaching her son and Shizuka. "I see that you've met my son. I'm Yukina Kururugi." She introduced. "And that's my husband and Nii–sama, Kyoshiro and Tarakudo." She pointed at them, and the two mentioned people waved at Shizuka.

"It's nice meeting you all." Shizuka smiled, before turning to Kurogasa. "You know I have two kids of my own. My eldest is Aichi and my youngest is Emi. They're at school now and won't be back until later on, but I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Sure. I'd like to meet them too." Kurogasa nodded with a smile.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Yukina recalled. "Kurogasa, you're going to be starting school tomorrow in your new school. Your school uniform and all of your school supplies were picked up by your Uncle."

"Oh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Why yes, of course!" Tarakudo said. While on that subject, he remembered something, "My goodness! How could I _forget_ such a thing?"

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Kurogasa asked.

"I forgot about your school uniform!" Tarakudo exclaimed. "I had them be washed first before I could bring it to you. I want to make sure that you look your best. Why don't you go get the uniform from the shop while I go get your school supplies from my house?" He asked while giving his nephew a piece of paper showing the address of a dry cleaners store, along with the receipt.

"Sure, no problem," Kurogasa said, taking it.

"And while you're at it…" Kyoshiro said, reaching into his pocket and took out some money to give to Kurogasa. "If you get hungry, you can go grab something to eat after you pick up your uniform."

"Are you sure, Dad?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. By the time you get back, we'll be finished with moving everything into the house."

"But… there's still a lot of furniture to move around…" Kurogasa said worriedly.

"That's why we have these movers in the _first_ place, silly." Kyoshiro said happily. "They'll do the heavy lifting and we'll rearrange it later on!"

"Now get going, dear. You can explore around the city, but please be home before dinner, ne?" Yukina said while combing her son's hair and landed a peck on his forehead.

"Hai…" Kurogasa said, before turning to Shizuka. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Sendou."

"It's nice to meet you too." Shizuka smiled. "I hope we get along as neighbors."

Kurogasa nodded before turning to his parents and Uncle. "Alright, I'll see you at dinner!" He said before running off, "Ittekimasu!"

Yukina called out, "Itterasshai!"

"Be careful out there~!" Kyoshiro waved happily as his son ran towards the city. "Our son sure has grown up, huh?"

"Yes, anata…" Yukina smiled as she stayed close to her husband and rested her head on his shoulders. "Time flies fast, ne?"

"Yeah… and before we knew it, our little boy grew up into a nice young man." Kyoshiro added.

"Ahem!" Tarakudo coughed on purpose, catching the couple's attention. "Don't we have some moving to do right now?"

"Oh… right." Kyoshiro laughed sheepishly.

"You're right, Nii–sama." Yukina said before turning to Shizuka. "You're welcome to help us if you'd like."

"I'd be delighted." Shizuka smiled.

* * *

"All right, let's see here…" Kurogasa said to himself. He was now at the food court, sitting down while eating a platter of sushi in hand, having two pairs of his school uniform resting neatly on a chair next to him. "I got my uniforms, got something to eat… what's next?" He then remembered the Deck he had and took it out, looking at the cards. _'That's right… I want to test this Deck… The whole reason why I came here in the first place is to see whether my luck will come around with this Deck…'_

With a sigh, he placed his Deck back into his pocket and stood up after finishing his food and throwing it in the trash can. "Well, I guess a quick tour around this shopping mall would do the trick. I wonder if there're any card shops around…"

So with that, Kurogasa went towards the shopping mall with his school uniform in tow. Going in, he could see many clothes department stores, video game shops, electronic shops, you name it. But what he was looking for, are the card shops. Luckily, while walking around the mall, he managed to find some card shops. The only problem was… they were all full at the moment.

"Ugh… I can't test this Deck anywhere!" Kurogasa groaned. But just when he was about to give up, he noticed a path from his left. It went down a few feet before it turned left. Looking at it, he saw a sign next to the path, "PSY?" He asked confused. Curiosity got the best of him as he decided to walk down the path and check it out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh? What's this?" One woman noticed. She had short cyan hair, wearing a blue blouse with a yellow scarf around her neck, having blue pants and blue sandals, as she looked at the monitor in her lap.

"What? What is it?" A second one, who sounded very young, chirped happily. The said girl had long orange hair with two large ponytails that were curled around and tied up with a red ribbon, wearing a red dress and a dark red short skirt. She also had red high platform shoes.

"There's another customer…" A third woman said. She is older than the young one but younger than the first. She had long blonde hair as one part of her hair was tied up, and she wore white, Chinese–esque clothing and white sandals.

"It looks like this person has potential too, much like the first one that came here." The oldest one said.

"Ooooooh and he's cute too!" The youngest squealed.

"Oi, Rekka!" The second eldest chided.

"Wha~t? I'm just saying, Kourin." The girl now known as Rekka pouted.

"Anyway, should we test him Suiko?" The blonde known as Kourin asked.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." The cyan haired woman now known as Suiko replied. "We have to take this slow and steady."

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody in here?" Kurogasa said as he walked into the shop. The very first thing he saw was the place being filled with lights of some sort, a card floating in the middle of it in every single one of them. "Huh, weird shop… the place is empty and there's no one to Cardfight with."

"Hello! Welcome to Card Shop PSY!" A voice greeted.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurogasa jumped, shouting in surprise, before noticing the three girls walking out from behind the curtain, as Suiko smiled. "Card Shop PSY?" Kurogasa blinked.

"That's right. And you're right on time; so to speak." Suiko said.

"Yeah, we've been expecting you!" Rekka chirped.

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked in confusion. "You've been… expecting me?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Kourin glared.

"Ah, no, no, I don't." Kurogasa waved off, shaking his hands frantically. "I'm just… surprised, is all."

"I see. Anyways, I believe you came here for a Cardfight, right?" Suiko asked.

"I guess, yeah…" Kurogasa said uncertain. "Wait a minute, how did you–"

"We heard you as you came in…" Kourin said.

"Oh…"

"Well then, follow us." Suiko said.

"Try to keep up!" Rekka said, before running back to the curtain and through it.

"Huh… weird…" Kurogasa said. With that, he followed Suiko and Kourin through the curtain. When they went behind the curtain, they ended up in a very spacious room. In the middle was a huge rectangle machine of sorts. A machine used for Cardfighting! Both ends have the playing mat and in the middle was a huge 3D rectangle glass.

"Whoa…" Kurogasa said in awe.

"This is where you will hold a duel…" Suiko said.

"Sugei~…" Kurogasa said awed as he looked at the said machine.

"This is the Motion Figure System." Rekka chirped.

Kurogasa asked, "Motion Figure System?"

"You don't know about it?" Rekka questioned.

"No. This is the first time I've heard of it." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you." Rekka smiled. "You know how Duel Monsters have duel disks?" Kurogasa nodded at that. "Well it's kinda like that for Vanguard."

"Oh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Yeah," Rekka said while looking at the said table. "This resembles the same table that Pegasus used at Duelist Kingdom right before Kaiba decided to upgrade it so that it can be played anywhere else in the world."

"Huh… that looks nifty." Kurogasa nodded.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe someday Vanguard can be played portably too like the duel disk. But then again, that'd be stealing the idea."

"True." Kurogasa agreed.

"Can we start this Cardfight already?" Kourin asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh right. Yeah, let's do it! I wanna see what you're made of!" Rekka chirped happily.

"Alright, but… this is the first time I've played this game…" Kurogasa pointed out.

"It's your first time?" Kourin asked incredulously, making Kurogasa nod.

"I–It's okay though. I've already read up on the rules and I'm a quick learner." Kurogasa waved off politely.

"That's fine." Suiko said.

So with that, Kurogasa placed his uniform neatly to the side before he took his place. Kurogasa was on the blue side on the right. "So how does this work?" Kurogasa wondered inspecting it. When he touched the surface, it suddenly came to life, surprising him. "Oh crap! What did I do?!" He freaked out. "I didn't break it… did I?"

"No, you didn't." Suiko giggled. "That's what the machine is supposed to do."

"Okay…" Kurogasa sighed in relief, "Alright. So then… who's gonna be my opponent?"

Kourin approached and went to the red side before saying, "I'll be your opponent."

Kurogasa said, "Okay then, I'm Kurogasa Kururugi. I just moved here to Hitsue today."

"I see. Well then welcome to Hitsue." Suiko smiled.

"What's your name?" Kurogasa asked the blonde woman.

"Kourin," The said person introduced.

"Ok. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rekka and this is my sister Suiko!" Rekka chirped, before gesturing to the cyan blue haired woman who merely waved.

Kurogasa and Kourin placed their Starter Vanguard onto their Field and both of them shuffled their Decks together before they placed it on the Deck Zone. _'Alright, it's all or nothing now…'_ Kurogasa thought to himself, while both of them drew out five cards, Kurogasa thought once more. _'It's time to change my luck!'_

"Whenever you're ready," Kourin said.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

And with that, Kourin and Kurogasa stood their respective Vanguards.

 _In the square rectangle of the Motion Figure System, the scenery was a clear sky showing multiple planets and star. The ground was a barren wasteland and two lights, one red and one blue shined from the ground on opposite ends. On the red side, a young angelic girl with red hair tied in red buns with a golden halo over her head wearing white armor, orange shorts, black stockings, and yellow shoes while having a pair of small angel wings and holding a trumpet appeared._ **[Stardust Trumpeter – 6000 Power]**

"Stardust Trumpeter!" Kourin called out.

 _On the blue side, a short brown haired boy with brown eyes appeared; wearing a sleeveless white robe that fell to his knees, brown sandals on his feet, and a green wreath on his head holding a golden staff with a trophy on the top of it. And he also a pair of angel wings behind his back._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Victory Angel!" Kurogasa replied in response.

"Hm?" Kourin raised an eyebrow.

"Heh~? I've never seen that card before!" Rekka said in awe.

"Neither have I." Suiko commented. "What clan is he using?"

Kurogasa hearing that question answered saying, "Victory Angel is part of a clan called the Courier Saints."

"Courier Saints?" The three girls asked.

"Yeah… my father made the clan." Kurogasa said. "He's a Vanguard Card Designer."

"I see. That explains why we've never seen it before." Kourin nodded.

"An entirely new clan?! Oh boy! I can't wait to see what it does!" Rekka chirped excitedly.

"Yes, I'm… interested as well." Suiko said.

"I'll go first." Kourin said drawing her sixth card. "I Ride Flash Shield, Iseult!" She declared.

 _Stardust Trumpeter glowed and changed form, morphing into a tan skinned woman with green eyes having short white hair, with long side bangs on both sides of her head, wearing a light blue head crest. Her choice of attire was a white and navy blue corset, short navy blue shorts, purple stockings, and light blue leg armor. Her arms were covered by huge light blue gauntlets with a huge shield attached to her right gauntlet._ **[Flash Shield, Iseult – 6000 Power]**

"I'll end my turn there." Kourin finished.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Flash Shield, Iseult** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Victory Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It's my move. Draw." Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Command Angel!"

 _Victory Angel glowed and changed form into a blonde haired man with blue eyes, having a pair of angel wings on his back. He wore a silver colored short–sleeved combat shirt with a gold vest over it, and a sash of bullets wrapped around his torso. On his sides, he was armed with a few sidearm weapons, while wearing a pair of forest green camouflage pants, and black combat boots. To top it off, he wore a green beret having an angel wing insignia on it._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"I move back Victory Angel to the Rear Guard." Kurogasa said moving the card to the bottom left of the mat then placed a card in front of it. "And then I Call another Command Angel!"

 _Two pillars of light appeared at those same positions and Victory Angel appeared on the left bottom and a second Command Angel was in front of him; only that the colors for his combat shirt and vest were swapped having a yellow camouflaged pants and yellow beret._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]** , **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"My Command Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Kourin replied.

"Drive Trigger, check," Kurogasa said, flipping the top card of his Deck over.

 **[Drive Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

 _Command Angel took out his sidearm weapons which were 9mm pistols and fired several shots at Iseult, with the latter bringing up her huge gauntlet to defend herself._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Victory Angel, my other Command Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said as he flipped the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Kourin answered.

 _Victory Angel glowed a golden aura as he raised his staff and all of the energy transferred from him to Command Angel._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]** _With the power transfer complete, the second Command Angel fired several shots at Iseult, hitting his target._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said revealing her next card and it glowed green making her smirk small. "Heal Trigger. I get to heal one point of Damage." She said before placing the card on the Damage Zone and taking Gallatin off of it to put in the Drop Zone.

 **[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"Tch… I end my turn." Kurogasa gritted a bit.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Flash Shield, Iseult** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Command Angel/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Victory Angel/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Sorry, but it's going to take more than that to beat me. Stand and Draw." Kourin said, drawing her next card to make her Hand at six. "I Ride Knight of the Harp, Tristan!"

 _A pillar of light seemed to absorb Iseult, and in her place was a man with white hair that fell to his neck with a straight trim on the bangs of his forehead. He wore white armor and in one hand was a rapier and the other was a small harp._ **[Knight of the Harp, Tristan – 8000 Power]**

"And I Call Starlight Unicorn and Flogal to the Rear Guard."

 _All of a sudden, a white unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail having a golden horn that was attached to its gold face armor, and having golden armor on its body appeared as it came trotting next to Tristan._ **[Starlight Unicorn – 6000 Power]** _Behind Tristan, a small pinkish dog appeared in the Rear Guard_ **[Flogal – 5000 Power]**

"Starlight Unicorn's skill activates! When it's called to the Rear Guard," said Kourin, "I can choose another Royal Paladin Unit and give that unit +2000 Power. I choose to give it to Tristan."

 _Energy seemed to dissipate from Starlight Unicorn, as Tristan grew in power._ **[8000 Power + 2000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"Tristan attacks with the support of Flogal," said Kourin, as she switched Tristan and Flogal sideways.

 _Energy seemed to discharge from Flogal, gathering around Tristan._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Drive Trigger, check." she then said, drawing from the Deck and it glowed red, making her smirk, "Hmph, Draw Trigger. I give +5000 Power to my Starlight Unicorn and draw one card." She said, now making her Hand at five.

 **[Drive Check – Weapons Dealer, Govannon – Draw Trigger]**

 _Starlight glowed a blue aura as it powered up._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]** _Meanwhile, Tristan charged forward towards Command Angel and slashed him with his rapier, making the latter cry out in pain._

"Damage Trigger, check…" Kurogasa said, revealing the top card. "No Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – No Trigger]**

"Now I'll have Starlight Unicorn attack your Vanguard!" Kourin declared.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Starlight Unicorn neighed standing on its hind legs before charging in at Command Angel, stabbing him with his horn._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Angel Knight, Haniel – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kourin said.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Flogal/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of the Harp, Tristan** /Starlight Unicorn  
 **Damage:** Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Command Angel/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Victory Angel/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Angel Knight, Haniel (U)

"Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card to make his Hand at six. He smiled at what he got and closed his eyes before he raised the said card in the air as it glowed.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Soon, white feathers flew around Command Angel as he transformed into an androgynous angel with medium length brown hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore heavy silver armor that covered the entirety of his body, except for his head and has large gauntlets that are a part of the armor. He also had golden trimmings attached onto his arms and legs and he had two pairs of angel wings on his back. As he flew around, he pulled out a white sword with a red gem near the hilt and pointed it at Tristan, as if he was ready for battle._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"His avatar huh?" Suiko mused.

"Next, I Retire Victory Angel." Kurogasa moved Victory Angel to the Drop Zone as the hologram of him disappeared. "I move Command Angel to the back row and Call Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame and Angel Knight, Haniel!"

 _As Command Angel moved to the back row, a female angel with long silver hair and a pair of white wings appeared, wearing a silver dress and white sandals, while holding a glowing yellow bow with two halo–like circles in the center. Behind Alexander, was a young black haired man wearing grayish–silver armor on most of his body except for his hands and legs. His wings stuck out from the back of his armor as he held a short sword and shield in his hands._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power], [Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"Counterblast! With Haniel's skill, I flip over one Damage point and his power increases by +1000."

 _Soon, the small knight began to feel a little stronger._ **[7000 Power + 1000 Power = 8000 Power]**

"One more time, his power increases by +1000."

 _Haniel glowed once more._ **[8000 Power + 1000 = 9000 Power]**

 _'Not bad. With that boost, he set himself up for a strong attack,'_ Kourin thought to herself, but then gave a small frown, _'Still…'_

"With a boost from Haniel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard."

 _Haniel glowed and transferred all of his energy to Alexander who glowed brighter._ **[9000 Power + 9000 = 18000 Power]** _With his sword brandished, he flew towards Tristain, ready to strike at him._

"No guard," Kourin announced.

"Drive Trigger, Check." Kurogasa said as he revealed the top card of his Deck and it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Seraphiel, and give the critical to Alexander!"

 **[Drive Check** – **Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

 _While Seraphiel glowed with extra power given to her,_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** _Alexander was given extra strength from the critical as he glowed yellow_ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 18000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _, and swung his sword, striking Tristan on the chest and making the latter cringe in pain while stumbling back._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin revealed the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Command Angel, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next, turning the two cards sideways.

"I Guard with Govannon and Flogal!"

 _A short stubby man equipped with teal and silver armor and the pink dog appeared in front of Seraphiel, blocking the attack as Seraphiel loaded her arrow, the tip of it having fire enveloping the tip, and fired it towards the two guarding units, destroying both of them before they dissolved into motes of light._ **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"Tch… I end my turn." Kurogasa gritted.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Flogal/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of the Harp, Tristan** /Starlight Unicorn  
 **Damage:** Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Command Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (F), Angel Knight, Haniel (F)

"Look at that, Kurogasa's in the lead." Rekka commented.

"Yes, but it's still anyone's game." Suiko said.

"My turn," said Kourin, "Stand and Draw." She drew her next card to make her Hand at four. "I ride Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte!"

 _All of a sudden, Knight of the Harp, Tristan was surrounded by a pillar of swirling flames. When the flames disappeared, a new Vanguard, clad in armor, and wearing the wings of a red–winged swallowtail butterfly, appeared on the field_ , **[Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – 10000 Power]**

"Next I Call another Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte, then move Starlight Unicorn to the back to Call Knight of Silence, Gallatin!"

 _A pillar of light appeared at the Vanguard Brigitte's left and the light faded to reveal a spiky purple haired man with an orange blindfold over his eyes, a gold circlet having an eye for decoration, and a large orange scarf around his neck. He wore fanned purple shoulder armor over his white clothes with purple armor on his legs and carries a sword,_ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]** _A pillar of light appeared on Brigitte's right and the same unit appeared,_ **[Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – 10000 Power]**

"Boosted by Flogal, I attack Alexander with the Vanguard Brigitte!" Kourin said flipping the cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Twin Drive, check." Kourin pulled the top card of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Knight of Conviction, Bors – No Trigger]**

"Due to this card being a Grade 3, Brigitte's skill activates, giving him +5000 Power."

 _Brigitte's body began to glow a fiery aura, increasing his power._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Second Check." Kourin pulled the next top card from her deck.

 **[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"No way!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Critical Trigger. My Vanguard keeps the critical, but the power will go to my Rear Guard Brigitte."

 _The Rear Guard Brigitte glowed with power_ **[10000 Power + 5000 = 15000 Power]** _as the vanguard Brigitte glowed with power as he slashed Alexander with his sword, burning him through._ **[Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – 20000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, double check," Kurogasa said as he revealed the two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger!" Kurogasa said. "I give +5000 Power to Alexander and draw a card!" He then drew his card to make his Hand at five.

 _Meanwhile, Alexander glowed with power as he struggled to stay standing._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Now, the Rear Guard Brigitte attacks the Vanguard!" Kourin shouted, turning the Rear Guard Brigitte card sideways.

"No way! I Intercept with Seraphiel!" Kurogasa countered as he placed Seraphiel in the Guardian Circle.

 _Seraphiel got in front of Alexander and Brigitte stopped in his tracks cringing in annoyance before flying back to his side and Seraphiel disappeared._ **[14000 Power + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Now I activate Seraphiel's skill! Since I Intercepted with her, by discarding a Courier Saint to my Drop Zone, I can bring back Seraphiel back to the Rear Guard, but she loses her Intercept ability until your turn is over!" He said as he discarded a card, which was Throne Courier, Sahaquiel to his Drop Zone before placing Seraphiel back on the Rear Guard circle.

"What?" Kourin gasped.

"Heh~? It can do that?" Rekka said in awe.

"How intriguing," Suiko blinked surprised.

"Fine, then. With a boost from Starlight Unicorn, Gallatin will attack Seraphiel!"

 _The unicorn neighed as it transferred all its power to Gallatin._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The blindfolded knight then leaped up and was about to strike down Seraphiel._

"I'm going to have to stop you there! Guard! Assault Pigeon!" He said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle leaving his Hand at three.

 _An Archangel pigeon with unfeathered legs and dark orange eyes appeared. Its body was gold with wings that are white. On its head was a pilot helmet with a visor over its eyes and its wings with metal attached, were loaded with machine guns and missiles._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]** _The blindfolded knight slashed through the bird regardless, destroying it into motes of light._

"Wow, for a beginner, he's giving Kourin a hard time." Rekka said in awe.

"You're right." Suiko said as her eyes looked at Kurogasa in interest. _'I wonder…'_

"I gotta hand it to you. Most players don't last this long with me, nor do they put me in this kind of situation. That is one special clan you got there." Kourin smirked.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Flogal/Starlight Unicorn  
 **Front Row:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte/ **Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 2  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Command Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel/Rainbow Wings  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (F), Angel Knight, Haniel (F), Prism Angel (U), Stamp Falcon (U)

"It's what the Courier Saints are all about. They protect the things that matter. Things they hold dear and precious. Even if it's as simple as a message, they will make sure that it is carry out and delivered and will protect _it_ and each other with their lives!" Kurogasa said as he placed his hand over his chest where his heart was.

"Hmmm… It seems that you believe in the power of your cards." Kourin said as she closed her eyes, before opening them up again with a fierce look, staring back at him as if she was prepared for anything he would hit her back with. "Now, show me what you got!"

"Right!" Kurogasa said. "Stand and Draw!" He drew his next card, making his Hand at three. He then held the card near his forehead and chanted.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _**pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _At that point, Alexander glowed brightly and a beam of light shot towards the virtual sky making light shine while the clouds dispersed. Descending down was_ _a 7 ft man with silver and blue armor, and his head armor was similar to that of a postman's cap. Equipped to his arms were gauntlets with two serrated swords that stuck out and has a large pair of white angel wings. And in his hand was a golden sword with intricate designs._ **[Postmaster General, Michael** – **11000 Power]**

"Whoa… look at that." said Rekka in awe.

"Final Vanguard…" Suiko muttered. _'Does this boy really have 'it'?'_

"And get this, when Guardian Saint, Alexander is rode by a Grade 3 Courier Saint, I can take him out of the Soul and place him in the Rear Guard circle!"

"Nani?!" Kourin gasped.

"Whoa, I didn't know he can do that!" Rekka exclaimed.

 _Alexander appeared at Michael's right._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Now I Call Rainbow Wings!" Kurogasa said next.

 _A golden feathered eagle with rainbow colored feathers appeared behind Alexander._ **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power.]**

"Now he has a full Field." Suiko said.

"With a boost from Command Angel, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard Brigitte!" Kurogasa declared, turning the two cards sideways.

Kourin looked in her Hand and saw that she only had a small amount to use to Guard. _'If I waste this now, I won't be able to protect myself against his Vanguard, whether he gets a Trigger or not.'_

The young PSY coworker sighed. "No guard."

 _Command Angel transferred his power to Seraphiel, as she pulled back her bow_ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**. _She then fired a golden arrow at the Vanguard Brigitte, making the latter cringe when it stuck into him and flames enveloped around him._

"Damage Trigger, check," Kourin said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Weapons Dealer, Govannon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger, I give +5000 Power to my Vanguard Brigitte, and draw a card." Kourin said as she drew her card, to make her Hand at four.

 _Vanguard Brigitte glowed with power as he powered up._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Haniel, Postmaster General Michael will attack your Vanguard! And with this, I'll activate his Skill! I Counterblast two from my Damage Zone and discard a copy of Postmaster General Michael! When he successfully attacks, when your turn comes up, even if your survive this, your Rear Guard can't Boost!"

"What?! No way!" Kourin gasped in shock and awe.

"Say what?!" Rekka gawked.

"Even if Kourin survives this attack, there's little chance she'll be able to pull off a successful counterattack next turn without her Rear Guards." Suiko said before Kurogasa chanted.

 _ **"These messages are embodiment of hope, love, and peace! Do not allow them to be disrupted! Burst, Solemn Decree!"**_

 _Haniel transferred all of his power to Michael as the latter glowed a golden aura_ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**

Kourin looked in her hand. "I Guard with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona and Gallatin!"

 _A boy in blue armor that resembled a bug, flying on top of a tamed golden armored beetle fluttered in and the blind swordsman appeared in the way of Michael's attack, ready to guard him with their lives._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical!" Kurogasa shouted as the three girls gasped in shock. "I give all the effects to Michael!"

 _Michael glowed more radiantly, as more power surged within him._ **[18000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 1–3]** _With the two criticals, Michael drew out his sword and it shined brightly before he flew in and charged at the two Guardians and Vanguard, slashing them with his sword while sending a golden wave of light. The Postmaster's attack was too much for the Guardians to take and faded into motes. The Vanguard Brigitte screamed in pain over the devastating attack and the entire area was engulfed in light._

 **[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Flogal/Starlight Unicorn  
 **Front Row:** Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte/ **Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U), Weapons Dealer, Govannon (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Guardian Saint, Alexander  
 **Back Row:** Command Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel/Rainbow Wings  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (F), Angel Knight, Haniel (F), Prism Angel (F), Stamp Falcon (F)

* * *

Kurogasa looked in surprise as he dropped his cards on the mat. "I did it… I won…"

"Yes, you did. Congratulations, young man." Kourin smiled a bit.

"I won… I won…" Kurogasa said, before dropping to his knees. "I won… I won…" He repeated, before lifting his head up with eyes closed, and raising his arms with fists closed, he yelled, "I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"Isn't that a bit too excessive to cheer happily like that?" Kourin asked with a sweat drop.

"Leave him be, Kourin. Let him have his moment." Suiko said.

"Yeah, we don't want him to go home sulking, right?" Rekka chirped happily.

While Kurogasa was celebrating, the three sisters came up to Kurogasa with Kourin offering a hand. "You did very well. Defeating me was no easy task."

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said, before he took her hand and got up before shaking her hand while smiling sadly. "This is the first time I've won a card game in general…"

"Really?" The girls asked surprised.

"Yeah… I've had bad luck for a long time, and lost all the time, but now… I finally broke that losing streak."

"I see. Well it looks like your luck is finally turning around." Kourin said.

"Congratulations, Kurogasa." Suiko said.

"That was an awesome Cardfight!" Rekka chirped.

"Yeah, Lady Luck was definitely on my side." Kurogasa smiled gently.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Suiko said.

"Huh?" Kurogasa said confused.

"You have a special gift. You just have to figure out what that gift is and I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

"Oi, Suiko!" Kourin scolded.

"I have a special gift?" Kurogasa blinked.

"That's correct." Suiko nodded. "But enough about that, I think you should get home. You're welcome to Card Shop PSY any time."

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" Kurogasa panicked before gathering his cards and picking up his uniform. "I gotta be back, home before dinner! See you and thank you!" He said as he immediately rushed outside of PSY, leaving the girls alone.

"He sure is quite the interesting boy…" Suiko commented. "I can tell that we'll cross each other's paths again soon."

"And he's cute!" Rekka commented.

"Oi, Rekka!" Kourin chided a bit. She then turned to Suiko, "Do you really think Kurogasa has ' _that_ '?" Kourin asked.

"It could be… but it could _also_ be his intuition…" Suiko replied. "Only time will tell whether he has ' _that_ '…"

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And there you have it guys! The first chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints is in! How did you like that huh? Impressed?

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I was seriously impressed! Especially with Kurogasa and Kourin's fight! I love a good Cardfight!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Mhmm, plus we get to see a new kind of clan never seen before! And if you already didn't know, it's the Courier Saints! And boy did that surprise the three sisters, showing what skills they had.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, I know Kurogasa will go far with them! So, what else do you want to say, Fen?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well, I'm gonna say stay tuned for the next chapter, because from here out this story is going to fly! I want your first thoughts on this story. I ain't psychic, ya know. But please no flames. I will ignore them. I can however accept constructive criticism, so long as it doesn't really hurt my feelings.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Anyone does that to Fen, I'll sic my Duel Dragons on you! But, wrong anime, but no mean stuff, okay?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And if I ever make any of the cannon characters OOC, well… you're gonna have to deal with it. Because BD and I wrote it the way WE want it to be, so all you haters better tolerate.

 **BlasterDragonoid** : To me, I think it'll be an improvement to their personalities, but you guys will need to wait…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Okay guys, we'll see you on the next chapter! Don't forget to Favorite, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

* * *

Victory Angel  
Grade: 0  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 4000 / Shield: 10000  
 **[AUTO]** : Forerunner  
 **[ACT] (RC): [Choose a «Courier Saint» from your Hand, and discard it]** When your «Courier Saint» vanguard is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, move this unit to the (GC)

Assault Pigeon  
Grade: 0  
Trigger Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – High Beast  
Power: 4000 / Shield: 10000  
Critical Trigger  
 **[AUTO] (RC): [Put this unit into your Soul]** If you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, choose a card from your Damage Zone, and turn it face up.

Rainbow Wings  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – High Beast  
Power: 6000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO]: [Counterblast (1)]** When this unit is put into the Drop Zone from (GC), if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, call this unit to an empty Rear Guard Circle.

Angel Knight, Haniel  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 7000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[ACT] (VC/RC): [Counterblast (1)]:** This unit gets [Power] +1000 until the End Phase.

Command Angel  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race –Angel  
Power: 8000 / Shield: 5000  
"I will do as thy command until the very end!"

Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
Grade: 2  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 9000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO]: [Choose a «Courier Saint» from your Hand, and discard it]** When this unit Intercepts, if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, during that battle's Close Step, call this unit to an open (RC), and this unit loses 'Intercept' until the End Phase.

Guardian Saint, Alexander  
Grade: 2  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 9000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO]:** When a «Courier Saint» rides this unit, you may Call this unit to an open (RC).  
 **[AUTO]:** When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, this Unit gets _"_ _ **[AUTO] (RC):**_ _When your «Courier Saint» Vanguard is attacked and this unit Intercepts, this unit gets [Shield] +5000 until the end of that battle."_ until your next Stand Phase.

Postmaster General, Michael  
Grade: 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 11000  
 **[CONT] (VC/RC)]:** If you have a non–«Courier Saint» vanguard or (RG), this unit gets [Power] –2000.  
 **[AUTO] (VC): [Counterblast (2) & choose a card named 'Postmaster General, Michael' from your Hand and discard it] **When this unit's attack hits a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, during your Opponent's next turn, their Grade 1 and 0 (RG) cannot [Boost].

(Top cards were made by me and Digidramon. All creative rights go to us.)


	2. New Friends on the Block

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! Fen and BD here with another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! And we are off to a good start, having ten reviews! That's not bad at all!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I love that these guys love the hard work we put into the story and can say why! It brings tears to my eyes! *crying actual tears* Also, I would like to say thanks to Cobalt Striker Gundam for saying hi to me and Fen–kun here! You're awesome, man!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, I'm really glad that people are starting to like this Vanguard story. And thanks to your praises, we'll give back by giving you this next chapter! It's time we introduced the rest of the canon characters!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Oooh, we get to see our favorite characters from Cardfight Vanguard! This is going to be a good chapter!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! Oh, before I forget, just letting you know, when I do the card stats, I only show stats when the cards are actually played on the Field, not when performing Drive or Damage Check. Just a minor thing. Alright, let's get on with the chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Kurogasa was running fast through the city while on his way back home for dinner with his school uniform in tow. He looked really happy because a few hours ago, for the first time in a long time, he won a card game. _'I still can't believe I actually won.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself as he kept running. _'My luck's finally turning around with Vanguard. I'm not such a big loser after all.'_ He then smiled to himself before saying, "I can't wait to tell Kaa–san and Dad about this!"

He continued running until finally arriving at his new home. After catching his breath, he went up to the door and burst in. "Kaa–san, Dad, Uncle, I'm home!" Kurogasa shouted, his voice echoing in the whole room.

Kyoshiro smiled happily greeting him saying, "Hey there, son!" as he and Tarakudo sipped their tea while Yukina was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Yukina called out from the kitchen, "Okaeri nasai!"

"Looks like _someone's_ in a good mood today." Tarakudo noticed.

"You bet I am Uncle!" Kurogasa grinned.

"Well then, tell us already! What's up?" Kyoshiro chuckled.

"I… I finally won!"

"You won?" Tarakudo blinked, "On what, my boy?"

"I won a card game! I finally broke my chain of losses for the first time in a long time!" Kurogasa exclaimed as he hopped happily.

"Whoa, you did, son?!" Kyoshiro asked worked up, standing in front of him while placing his hands on his son's shoulder. "You finally shattered that bad jinx on ya! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad!"

Kyoshiro laughed "C'mere you!" as he got his arm around his son's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Oh my, you won?!" Yukina gasped as she came in, joining the boys.

"You heard him right, Yukina! Our son actually won a card game!" Kyoshiro exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you, dear!" Yukina said as she joined in, happily hugging her son.

"Heh… such a carefree family I have." Tarakudo snickered as he sipped his tea.

"I knew something good would happen. That's why I prepared a good dinner for today. I even made your favorite miso soup with carrots and mushrooms too, dear." Yukina smiled happily at her son.

Kurogasa beamed, "Arigatou, Kaa–san!"

"Well then, let's celebrate by eating! I'm starving!" Kyoshiro grinned.

"Mind if we join?" A voice asked.

"Hm…?" Tarakudo noticed as he looked at the entrance of the house, seeing the Sendou family gathered there.

"Oh yes. Ms. Sendou, you came just in time," Yukina smiled.

"Why yes." Shizuka smiled before she looked at both of her sides, introducing her children. "And these are my children I've spoke of earlier this afternoon, Yukina. Aichi, Emi, go ahead and introduce yourselves to our new neighbors."

The first one to step up was an eleven year old with orange hair that fell to the bottom of her neck with blue eyes. She wore a pink turtleneck sweater with a tiny yellow bow on the neck, a blue skirt, and white socks with red shoes. "Hello, I'm Emi Sendou. It's nice to meet you." Emi bowed.

The boy then stepped up. He looked to be two years younger than Kurogasa. He had ocean blue hair and the back of his hair somehow split into two and is wavy on each side. The top hair on the right side of his front hair is slightly higher than his left side with an ahoge and has blue eyes. He wore a dark red sweater with a turquoise jacket over it, a pair of navy blue denim jeans and blue shoes.

"Um… hello… I'm Aichi Sendou. It's nice to meet you." Aichi smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kurogasa Kururugi." Kurogasa nodded while offering a handshake to Aichi and the latter looked hesitant for a moment.

"Um, yes…" Aichi nodded before the two shook hands. It was then that he eyed on the uniform that was hanging on the sofa. "That uniform…"

"Uh… yeah, that's my uniform." Kurogasa added, "Something the matter?"

"O–Oh no, no, I just noticed the uniform, that's all. You're going to the high school in this area." Aichi clarified.

"Oh ok." Kurogasa blinked.

"Saa, minna–san, let's all eat dinner shall we?" Yukina smiled.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kyoshiro nodded, "Itadakima~su!"

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends on the Block

The next day had come by and Kurogasa was sleeping peacefully in his new bed. He had an eventful night, having dinner with the Sendou family and getting to know them more. Kurogasa also found out that Aichi plays Vanguard too, so it was good that one day they'll be able to duel each other. As said before, Kurogasa was sleeping peacefully for about another hour until he woke up. Stretching out, Kurogasa yawned while rubbing his eyes. "Huh… what a good sleep." He said to himself. But when he saw the alarm clock… "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

The young man panicked, immediately dashing towards his dresser and started changing his clothes quickly.

He then heard a knock on the door, which Kurogasa noticed, but was still trying his best to change his clothes as fast as possible. "Kurogasa, are you still sleeping? You're going to be late on your first day of school!"

"I'm already awake, Kaa–san!" Kurogasa replied back as he panicked, changing his pants.

"Well, alright. After you finished, be sure to come downstairs for breakfast."

"H–Hai!"

With that, he quickly got into his school uniform and after that grabbed the school supplies his uncle picked up before heading out the door and downstairs.

Kyoshiro greeted, "Morning son!"

"Good morning dad!" Kurogasa said frantically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where's the fire? Slow down son!" Kyoshiro laughed. "You're fine. It's only your first day at school. I'm sure your teacher will let it slide if you're late."

"Yes dear, and we'll be going with you together for your transfer too." Yukina smiled.

"Oh… really…?" Kurogasa asked.

"Of course, besides, even if you want to go alone, you don't know the way to your high school, right?" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"Well… yeah, I guess that's true…" Kurogasa said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I might end up getting lost along the way. I'm still not familiar with these parts. By the way, where's Uncle?"

"Nii–sama went to work half an hour ago. He said he won't be able to accompany us." Yukina said.

"Oh ok…" Kurogasa said.

"Saa, go on and eat." Yukina said, putting down a plate of rice, eggs, bacon, and sausage on the table with a glass of milk on the side. "You can't start the day off on an empty stomach, ne?"

"Right," Kurogasa nodded before sitting down to eat, his breakfast.

* * *

After eating his breakfast Kurogasa along with his parents went to his high school. After a few minutes they were able to make it to his school with a few minutes to spare.

"Finally we made it." Kurogasa said to himself.

"Now all we have to do is get your schedule from the Principal." Yukina said with a smile.

"Right," Kurogasa nodded.

As they walked, Kurogasa noticed a few of the students staring at him, whispering to each other.

"Who's that guy?" One of the male students whispered.

"Is he new here?" Another asked.

"He looks cute!" One of the female students commented, making Kurogasa blush a bit.

Yukina smiled at the female student's comment while Kyoshiro chuckled. _'Oh dear, I can see Kurogasa breaking a few hearts in the future.'_ She thought. After a few more minutes they were in front of the Principal's office as Kurogasa gave an audible gulp.

"Well, here we are!" Kyoshiro grinned.

"I'm a little nervous." Kurogasa said while Kyoshiro patted him on the back and grinned.

"It's only natural to be nervous on the first day, you'll do fine!"

"I guess."

Yukina smiled. "Well, let's not keep the Principal waiting."

"Right," Kurogasa nodded before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side of the door. They walked in to see the Principal working at his desk, before he looked up and smiled. "Hello there, are you the new student I've been told about?"

Kurogasa nodded. "Yes sir. My name is Kurogasa Kururugi."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Principal Hayate Kamishiro." The man said. He was in his late 50's with black and grey hair mixed in and was somewhat heavyset, wearing a three piece black suit with black pants, shoes, and a red tie. "And I believe you are his parents?" He asked looking to them.

"That's us." Kyoshiro smiled. "I'm Kyoshiro Kururugi and this is my wife Yukina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kamishiro–san." Yukina bowed politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Hayate smiled warmly. "Please, have a seat, all of you." They did just that as Hayate typed away at his computer and printed out a piece of paper, giving it to Kurogasa. "Those are your classes, if you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me."

"Thank you sir," Kurogasa said.

"You're welcome my boy, I understand that you three lived somewhere else, the United States was it?"

"Hai," Kurogasa nodded. "We lived there for two years because my dad had work over at the Los Angeles branch as a Vanguard Card Designer. His contract with them just ended."

"I see." Hayate said. "And how does it feel to be back in Japan?"

"To be honest, I'm kind of nervous. I lived in Los Angeles for two years and now I'm in Japan. It's a lot to take in."

Hayate chuckled. "It's quite alright to be nervous. You're in an area that's unfamiliar to you and I'm sure you'll meet some people here to help you."

"And I'm sure that he'll make new friends here too." Yukina smiled before looking to Kyoshiro. "Isn't that right, anata?"

"You bet! Oh, did I mention that he could be quite the ladies' man, even though it's mostly not his fault?" Kyoshiro grinned.

Kurogasa stuttered, blushing a bit, "D–Dad!"

"Try not to break too many hearts." Yukina giggled as Kurogasa's blush deepened.

"K–Kaa–san!" Kurogasa stuttered once more as Hayate gave a hearty laugh.

"Kurogasa my boy, I have a feeling you'll do fine here." Hayate said and stood up. "Now let's head to your first class."

"H–Hai…" Kurogasa stuttered.

* * *

Within the classroom, the students were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey did you hear? We're getting a new transfer student today." One female student said.

Another student said, "Really? Now that I think about it, I _did_ see someone walking towards the Principal's office with two others. It could be the transfer with his parents."

"Oh? We have a transfer eh? Sounds interesting, right Kai?" A teen with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes said. He wore a standard high school uniform as he leaned back to the person named Kai. The latter, who was named Kai, had brown hair that was spiked on one side with bluish eyes, and wore a standard high school uniform like everyone else as he stared out of the window uninterested.

"I could care less…" Kai murmured.

"Yeesh, always the cold one Kai."

"Leave me alone Miwa." Kai said, not even taking his eyes off of window. Before Miwa could say anything else the door opened while Hayate and walked through.

"Ok, Ok, settle down." Hayate said. "I'm here to introduce a new transfer student, please treat him well."

The class heard an audible gulp before Kurogasa nervously, but calmly walked in. All of the other students talked amongst themselves seeing him.

"Who _is_ that?" One student asked.

"I don't know, but he's really cute." A female student said which caused Kurogasa to blush.

"Introduce yourself." Hayate said. Kurogasa nodded before writing his name in Japanese on the board and turned around to face the students again.

"M–My name is Kurogasa Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Kurogasa said as he bowed slightly. "I hope we all get along."

"Now then, after class I have a student that will show you around the school in order for you to get familiarized, his name is Miwa Taishi."

"Yo." Miwa waved with a two–finger salute.

"And it turns out there is an open seat in front of him so you can sit there and get acquainted with him. Have fun with your new classmates!" Hayate said while Kurogasa nodded and went to sit down before the Principal left.

Miwa leaned forward and tapped Kurogasa's shoulder. "Yo, like the Principal said my name's Miwa Taishi."

Kurogasa shook his hand. "Kurogasa Kururugi, but I guess you already knew that."

"Yep, and the guy next to me is Kai Toshiki." Miwa said, pointing at him with his thumb.

"Uh… hi…" Kurogasa greeted. Kai looked at him momentarily before he scoffed and looked away again.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's not really the social type." Miwa waved off.

"O… k," Kurogasa said before the teacher started today's lesson.

* * *

So the day went by without incident and during lunch the students gathered around Kurogasa asking him all kinds of questions. He was flustered seeing as many of the students were crowding around him and he had to answer them, some he couldn't even reply to when another question bombarded them. But after a while, they backed off and after lunch, they continued the lesson the teachers gave them. To be honest, Kurogasa started to feel really comfortable in his new school. His classmates were nice and made a couple friends.

After the final bell rang Miwa stood up and stretched. "That was one tiring lesson." He turned to Kurogasa. "Come on, I got to show you around this school so you don't get lost."

"Right," Kurogasa nodded as he stood up too, but when he did, his Vanguard Deck fell out of his bag, scattering the cards all over, "Yabai!" Kurogasa panicked a bit when he saw his cards and went to pick them up. Thankfully, they only showed the reverse side. Kurogasa didn't want anyone knowing about his new clan just yet. The last thing he needed was being crowded around by students because he had a new clan that his dad made.

Kai stole a glance at Kurogasa's cards while Miwa knelt down to help Kurogasa. "I didn't know you play Vanguard." Miwa said as he picked up the cards.

"Yeah, though I'm not very good, I love to play."

Miwa grinned. "Tell you what, we go to a card shop that's not too far from here, how about you come with us?"

Kurogasa looked at Miwa and Kai. "You two play Vanguard?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I'll ask my parents after we get out. I'm sure they won't mind." Kurogasa nodded before he finally gathered all his cards. Miwa then gave the cards he picked up to Kurogasa.

"Alright then, now about that tour."

* * *

Miwa began to show Kurogasa around the school, it was a little big in Kurogasa's opinion, but it wasn't anything he can't handle.

After several minutes of walking around the campus, Kurogasa finished his tour of the school with Miwa. "Thanks for showing me around Miwa. I really appreciate it." He thanked.

"Hey no problem, I had time so I volunteered." Miwa grinned. "So you ready to go to the card shop Kurogasa?" Miwa asked as the person in question slung his bag over his shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kurogasa said as he saw Kai walk to them and just grunted.

"Well now that the gang is here, let's head out." Miwa said.

"I'm not going. I have somewhere else I need to be." Kai said.

"Oh come on Kai, you may find some new cardfighters at the shop." Miwa said with a grin.

"I said no." Kai said and walked off which caused Miwa to shrug.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us." Miwa said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kurogasa said. "But what's his problem? Is he usually like that?"

"No. He used to be a chatterbox back in the day." Miwa said.

"Really…?" Kurogasa asked confused, raising an eyebrow before looking to the now distant Kai. "What happened to him?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's not my place to say, you can ask Kai, but we both know he won't say anything." Miwa said. "Well, let's head to the shop now, I'll race you!" With that, Miwa ran off.

"H–Hey, wait up!" Kurogasa shouted before running after him. "I still gotta call my parents!"

* * *

Back at Kurogasa's house, Kyoshiro and Yukina were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when the phone rang. Yukina stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Kurogasa said through the phone, [ _"Hey Kaa–san!"_ ]

"Oh Kurogasa, how was your first day?" Yukina said as Kyoshiro turned his head to her.

[ _"It was awesome, I met a few people and I'm heading over to a nearby card shop with them if that's alright."_ ]

"That's fine dear. Just don't stay out too late." She replied.

[ _"Thanks Kaa–san! Jaa ne,"_ ] Kurogasa said, before hanging up.

"Was that Kurogasa?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Hai, anata, he's going to a card shop to make new friends there." Yukina said.

"Well that's good to hear!" Kyoshiro grinned. "It's good that he's getting new friends!"

* * *

"Come on Kurogasa, try and keep up!" Miwa yelled as he continued to run.

"It doesn't help that you got a head start on me!" Kurogasa yelled as he tried to catch up.

"Then you need to work out." Miwa teased.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Kurogasa snapped.

Miwa grinned. "I never said you were." He then ran faster as an angry Kurogasa was hot on his heels.

"Get back here Miwa!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Oh, this is gonna be the start of a new friendship!" Miwa laughed.

"KONO YAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurogasa yelled.

After several minutes of running down the streets of Hitsue, Kurogasa cooled down mostly, as he stopped to catch his breath, having his hands on his knees while Miwa was standing in front of the some store. "You're… really… enjoying this aren't you?" Kurogasa panted grudgingly, looking at Miwa.

"Hehehe, you know I'm just messing with ya." Miwa grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kurogasa sighed, before finally managing to calm himself down and straighten himself out. He looked at what Miwa was looking at and saw that it was a card shop. Looking up, Kurogasa saw the sign and it said, Card Capital. "Is this the place you're talking about Miwa?"

"Yep, this is it." Miwa nodded.

"It doesn't look much."

"No, but it's still a great place to hang out." Miwa said with a grin. "Let's head inside now."

"Ok." Kurogasa and Miwa both walked through the sliding glass doors and into the shop.

"Oh, welcome back Miwa!" A forest green haired man with glasses who looked to be in his late thirties, said with a smile. He wore a white dress shirt with a red apron over it and blue jeans. He noticed Kurogasa standing there. "Hello! I'm Shin Nitta, the manager here at Card Capital!"

"Hi. I'm Kurogasa Kururugi." He greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

"He's the new kid on the block." Miwa said, pointing a thumb to him. "He just moved a couple days ago all the way from the USA and I'm showing him around."

"I see." Shin said with a smile. "Well Kurogasa, welcome to my shop, I hope you have a wonderful time."

"Thank you, sir." Kurogasa bowed slightly.

"Meow."

"Hm…?" Kurogasa asked as he felt something rub on one of his legs. He looked down to see a grey furred cat with white on its mouth going to his belly, having blue eyes and white paws and white at the tip of its tail. Around its neck was, a blue collar and a gold tag.

"Oh! I'm sorry about him." Shin said as Kurogasa picked the cat up and stated, "He's our Sub–Manager."

Kurogasa blinked a few times. "You're kidding right?" Shin gave a nervous smile. "You're actually serious."

"Ehehehehehe, not to worry, he's a good Sub–Manager looking after the shop." Shin said, only to have the cat glare at him, and the former deflated in defeat. "Sorry… I meant Manager…"

 _'Whipped by a cat… I would laugh if it wasn't so sad.'_ Kurogasa thought with a sweat drop as the cat squirmed out of his grip, jumped on the counter, and lied next to the cash register.

"Come on, let's sit down. The others will be here in a few minutes." Miwa said.

"Others?"

"Yes. Oh, there's also someone I want you to meet." Shin said, then called out, "Misaki~ we have a new customer~!" Kurogasa heard footsteps, and when he turned to see the person named Misaki, he tried his best to hide his blush. Misaki was about his age, having long, flowing, lilac hair that fell to her mid–back and has blue eyes. She wore a white dress shirt, underneath her pink apron with a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. "This is my niece Misaki Tokura." Shin introduced. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask her. Misaki, this is Kurogasa Kururugi, he's new here."

"It's nice to meet you." Misaki greeted as she bowed slightly.

"Uh… likewise…" Kurogasa said as a blush crept across his cheeks which caught Miwa's attention who grinned.

"Eyeing the counter girl eh? I didn't know you had it _in_ ya." Miwa whispered so that Misaki didn't hear. Kurogasa elbowed Miwa in annoyance.

"Shut it, Miwa. What are you trying to do?" Kurogasa hissed.

"Oh c'mon, it's rare to see someone fall for her charm." Miwa grinned. "When it comes to her, she's a complete turn off for other men."

"You know that I can hear you right?" Misaki asked, making the person in question flinch.

Miwa laughed nervously. "I, uh, didn't mean it, I swear!"

Misaki glared at him. "You _better_ not have meant it." The tone in her voice sent chills down both Miwa's and Kurogasa's spine.

 _'S–Scary…'_ Kurogasa thought.

She then turned to Kurogasa and said with a small soft smile, "Don't listen to that idiot, I'm actually really nice to be with."

"Ok, I won't listen to the idiot." Kurogasa said with a smirk as a dark cloud formed over Miwa's head.

"So cruel, both of you…" Miwa muttered.

"Hey, you brought it on yourself, not me." Kurogasa pointed out.

"That's true," Misaki said as a lightning bolt formed from the cloud over Miwa.

"EH?!" Everyone turned to see Aichi standing there as he pointed at, "Kurogasa?!"

Kurogasa looked taken aback too, "A–Aichi?!"

"Huh?" Miwa said surprised. Shin noticed as well.

"You two know each other?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, his family had dinner with mine not too long ago." Kurogasa explained. "In fact, we're actually next door neighbors."

"Well, this certainly is a surprise." Shin said. "Now that you mention it, Aichi _did_ say that a new family was moving in next door."

"Yep, that's me and my family." Kurogasa waved.

"What are you doing here?" Aichi asked.

"Oh, Miwa just wanted to show me around Card Capital and I just got introduced to Manager Shin and her niece before you showed up."

"I see." Aichi said.

"Yo Aichi," Miwa said, getting over his depression.

"Miwa–kun, is Kai–kun here?"

"Sorry bud, but he skipped out when we asked him." Miwa said.

"Oh… ok." Aichi said sadly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kurogasa asked.

"Aichi wants to have a cardfight with Kai again." Miwa explained.

"Why?"

"Well this kid in Aichi's school, Morikawa was it? He took a card that Kai gave Aichi a while back. He won it back, but told Aichi that if he _wanted_ it back, he had to fight him. Aichi won, but Kai held back in that battle."

"Are you serious?" Kurogasa asked in disbelief.

"Yep, Kai's a really strong cardfighter." Miwa said. "He's actually the top cardfighter in this shop."

"Wow." That was the only word that came to Kurogasa's mind.

"Yeah, he's strong, but he can kinda rub people the wrong way." Miwa said.

"Yeah, I noticed…" Kurogasa frowned, before turning to Aichi. "What was the card Kai gave ya?"

"Blaster Blade," Aichi answered.

Kurogasa gawked, "Blaster Blade?! That's a rare card!"

Aichi nodded. "He gave it to me after I got bullied by a few kids. He said to imagine myself as the knight in the picture and I will be strong like the knight."

"Okay, so then why did his personality suddenly turn 180?" Kurogasa asked.

"Once again, you'll have to ask Kai about that." Miwa told him.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" A voice asked as the doors slid open to reveal a boy with tall black spiky hair with a spiky ponytail and red eyes. He wore a red vest that was open over his long–sleeved orange shirt, a pair of black shorts and a pair of red shoes.

Kurogasa leaned to Miwa. "Who's the shrimp?"

The kid gained a tick mark. "I'm not a shrimp!"

"That's Kamui Katsuragi." Miwa said. "Don't let his height fool ya. He's a strong cardfighter too. Kamui, meet the new kid in town."

"Uh… hi… name's Kurogasa Kururugi. Sorry for calling ya a shrimp." He laughed nervously.

Kamui simply huffed, "Nice to meet you, Kurogasa."

"Kurogasa moved next door to me, so we're neighbors." Aichi told Kamui who gave a huge grin.

"Sorry for getting mad Kuro–niisan!"

Kurogasa sweat dropped at that. _'Does everyone I meet have a 180 personality shift?'_

"And with him, should be his two other friends."

"There's more?" Kurogasa asked.

"They're coming in right now." Misaki said as the doors slid open again.

"Kamui… runs… too fast." A small boy with blue hair tied into a ponytail and wearing glasses said in between breaths.

"TF… yo…" Another boy who was the same age as the other two said. He had light brown hair with a front ponytail on top of his head.

"Who are _they_?" Kurogasa asked.

"This is Reiji Uno and Eiji Saga." Miwa said. "Hey kids, meet the new guy!"

"Yo, name's Kurogasa Kururugi, nice to meet you!" Kurogasa said.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Reiji and this is Eiji, welcome to Cardfight Capital!"

Eiji greeted with abbreviations, "WTCC yo!"

"Ohhhhh… a new kid on the block you say?" A new voice asked as the doors slid open, yet again. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and it turned out to be a middle schooler that had black hair spiked up in two parts. Next to him was another middle schooler who had short brown afro hair with brown eyes.

"Uh… yeah, I'm Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm new in town. Who are you two?"

"I'm Katsumi Morikawa!" He declared before dramatically pointing at Kurogasa. "I'm the strongest fighter here!"

"Morikawa huh…?" Kurogasa said. "So _you're_ the guy who stole Aichi's Blaster Blade."

Morikawa flinched at that before he looked up at the ceiling and laughed nervously saying, "I–I don't know w–what you're talking about!"

"Don't try and hide it. Miwa and Aichi told me." Kurogasa said with a sickly sweet smile as Morikawa began to sweat a little bit.

"Just give it up." The afro boy sweat dropped before turning to Kurogasa. "I'm Izaki Yuta. It's nice to meet you Kurogasa."

"Same here," Kurogasa said, before he shook hands with him.

"Don't mind about Morikawa though. He's always like that." Izaki said.

"He's an even _bigger_ idiot than Miwa." Misaki said bluntly.

"I can see that." Kurogasa said as both Miwa and Morikawa were suddenly in a corner with a cloud of depression over their heads.

"So cruel…" They both said.

"Not only that, Lose–umi sucks at cardfighting." Kamui snickered, making Morikawa pop a vessel in his head.

"That's not my name!" Morikawa yelled getting up in Kamui's face.

"No yelling." Misaki glared at him.

"H–Hai…"

 _'At least I'm not alone when it comes to not being good at card games…'_ Kurogasa chuckled in his thoughts.

"Yare, yare… we have one more customer/friend to add to the group, and it's already gotten lively around here." Shin sighed happily. "Saa, minna–san, I have an idea! Let's all welcome Kurogasa by letting him have his first cardfight here at Card Capital, whaddya say?" He suggested.

Morikawa perked up. "He can fight the great Morikawa!"

"Kurogasa would crush you." Miwa said as he caught a glimpse of Kurogasa's Deck when he dropped it. "How about Aichi, since he's Kurogasa's neighbor, it's only fitting."

Morikawa snapped, "WHAT?! Why would–"

*POP!*

Misaki popped a vessel. "I believe I said… no… yelling…" Misaki growled and glared. Morikawa hid behind Izaki in fear as everyone sweat dropped.

"So how about it Aichi, you want to have a cardfight?" Kurogasa asked.

"Eh, a–ano, my Deck isn't ready yet." Aichi said.

"Onii–san, I'll fight in your place!" Kamui said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah, sure, besides, I always gotta check out my competition right? So what do you say?" Kamui looked at Kurogasa who smiled.

"Why not, I want to see where I stand, so let's go." Kurogasa said as he took out his Deck.

"This should be interesting." Shin mused as everyone but him and Misaki went to the cardfight table.

"Shin–san… Watch the counter." Misaki said, taking off her apron and going over to the table as well.

"Eh?! B–But I want to watch too!" Shin said as Misaki glared at Shin who backed away a little bit. "I'll just watch from the counter."

"Meow." The cat meowed.

Meanwhile, Kurogasa and Kamui were getting things ready for their cardfight. They placed their starting Vanguard down first before shuffling their Decks and placed it in the Deck Zone.

"This should be interesting." Kurogasa said. "I can't wait to see what clan I'll be facing."

"Same here, but I'm warning ya. I'm not gonna hold back." Kamui said as they each drew five cards.

"I'm not gonna hold back either." Kurogasa smirked back.

Meanwhile, the doors to the shop opened to reveal Kai. Although everyone that was watching the cardfight didn't notice him coming in.

"Ready?"

"You bet!"

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _On the planet of Cray, Kurogasa and Kamui stood on opposite ends of the battlefield. The scenery was a grey sky showing multiple planets and star. The ground they were standing on was a barren wasteland as they were engulfed in light, red for Kamui, blue for Kurogasa._

 _Kamui's form morphed into a giant red and white mecha robot._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

Kamui shouted, "Battleraizer!"

 _'Nova Grappler huh…?'_ Kurogasa thought to himself.

 _Kurogasa's form turned into the short brown haired boy with brown eyes, wearing the sleeveless white robe, brown sandals, and green wreath on his head, holding the golden staff with a trophy on top. And having a pair of angel wings behind his back._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Victory Angel!" Kurogasa replied in response.

"Eh? What's that?" Kamui asked. "I've never seen that card before!"

"Is that a new clan?" Aichi wondered. Everyone else looked curious and surprised too. Kai however, slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Uh–huh. They're called the Courier Saints." Kurogasa nodded.

"Courier Saints?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. My dad made them. He's a Vanguard Card Designer." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"A Vanguard Card Designer? That's so cool, Kuro–niisan!" Kamui said with excitement.

"Courier Saints…" Misaki murmured to herself.

"Impressive. I guess it was good that I came with this guy today, huh?" Miwa said to the others.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what they can do." Aichi said.

"I can't wait what cool Grade 3 cards he has." Morikawa agreed as Izaki sweat dropped.

"So, who goes first?" Kurogasa asked.

"Since you're the guest of monitor, you should go first, Kuro–niisan." Kamui answered as Kurogasa sweat dropped at what his opponent said.

 _'Guest of monitor?'_ Kurogasa thought to himself.

"That's guest of _honor_ , Kamui." Aichi corrected, making Kamui blushed in bit in embarrassment.

"Right. I meant that." Kamui said.

"Anyways, right, I'll go first." Kurogasa said. "Draw." He drew his sixth card. "I Ride Mail Charioteer!"

 _Victory Angel glowed brightly as he changed form into a man with red hair and green eyes while having an olive wreath on his head, wearing a white sleeveless robe with brown sandals on his feet. He was standing on a golden chariot that was being pulled by two white horse with gold armor on them and behind him was a huge brown sack of mail._ **[Mail Charioteer – 7000 Power]**

"I move Victory Angel to the Rear Guard!" Kurogasa said as he moved Victory Angel's card out of the Soul and placed it at his bottom left circle.

 _A pillar of light rose from the ground and Victory Angel appeared._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"I'll end my turn there."

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mail Charioteer** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battleraizer** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright. The Great Kamui draws!" Kamui announced, making Kurogasa sweat drop again.

 _'Great? This cardfight just barely started…'_ Kurogasa thought to himself.

"The Great Kamui Rides Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout!" Kamui said as he placed the card on top of Battleraizer.

 _Taking the place of Battleraizer was a medium gray squid–like creature wearing a pair of silver headphones on his head with a microphone attached on the left headphone, a pair of black sunglasses and a red bowtie. He began to scream utter nonsense as he appeared._ **[Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout – 7000 Power]**

"I move Battleraizer to the back." Kamui continued as he moved Battleraizer behind his Vanguard.

 _Soon, Battleraizer appeared behind Shout, towering over him a bit._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

"I Call another Shout!" Kamui said, placing the card onto the field.

 _Soon, another Shout appeared next to the first with a lighter complexion, but screaming the same utter nonsense as the first one._ **[Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout – 7000 Power]**

Kamui looked at his hand and saw that he only had one Grade 2, King of Swords, in his hand. _'With only one Grade 2, I better increase my chances.'_ What he said out loud was, "I activate my Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout's skill. By resting him and discarding one card from my Hand, I can draw another card." Kamui turned his Rear Guard Shout sideways, discarded one card from his hand and drew another.

"So, if he's looking for a card, it's probably Genocide Jack, right?" Aichi asked Miwa, who was standing next to him.

"Possibly. He could be looking for a strong card to handle Kurogasa, especially since he's fighting against a clan we never heard of until today." Miwa answered, not taking his eyes off the match.

Kamui drew his card and saw it was a black mechanical creature with a head and body like a dragon, but had the build of a human. It also had green and gray blades on the sides of its claws and four glowing red eyes. It was his main Grade 2, Genocide Jack and when he drew it, Kamui couldn't help but get a small smirk that everyone noticed, especially Kurogasa.

 _'With that smirk, he probably got a card that could be useful to him later in the match. I better be careful of this kid, despite how he talks,'_ Kurogasa thought.

"With a boost from Battleraizer, My Vanguard Shout will attack your Vanguard!" Kamui said. "And with Battleraizer boosting a unit, he gives another +3000 Power along with his own!"

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Soon Battleraizer transferred his power to the Vanguard Shout._ **[7000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check," Kamui said revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Queen of Hearts – No Trigger]**

 _He inhaled enough air and shouted a roar of complete gibberish that caused Mail Charioteer to cover his ears, but still did damage to himself._

"Damage Trigger, check," Kurogasa said revealing the top card before putting it in the Damage Zone.

 **[Damage Check – Angel of Vision, Arael – No Trigger]**

"That's it for my turn and since I used Battleraizer to boost Shout, he's placed back to the Deck and I shuffle." Kamui said, taking Battleraizer off the Field, placed it in his Deck, shuffled it and placed it back in its original position.

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mail Charioteer** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Angel of Vision, Arael (U)

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout/ **Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said making his Hand at six. He smirked at what he got. "Get ready Kamui." He then raised his card in the air and glowed while chanting.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Soon, white feathers flew around Mail Charioteer and his horses and a pillar of light engulfed him and the horse before the light dimmed down to reveal the heavy silver armored angel with his white blade at the ready._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

Everyone gasped as his Grade 2 was called, especially Aichi. Even Kai was slightly moved when he saw this, as well.

"Whew…" Miwa whistled.

"Wow! What a monster!" Reiji shouted in awe.

"WAM, yo." Eiji added.

"Kinda reminds me how you ride Blaster Blade, Aichi." Izaki said, making Aichi widen his eyes.

"It does." Aichi agreed.

 _'So that's his avatar, huh?'_ Kai thought.

"Call!" Kurogasa said as he placed two cards on the Field. The first in front of Victory Angel and the second behind Alexander. "Throne Courier, Sahaquiel and Command Angel!"

 _On the right from Alexander, a young man with brown hair peaking out of his green mailman's hat appeared. He was also wearing a green knight's armor and holding a large yellow and gray bazooka on his shoulders and had slightly gray wings on the back of his body. Behind Alexander was the pistol holding angel from his first fight against Kourin._ **[Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Wow! Those are nice cards, Kurogasa." Izaki said.

"Thanks." Kurogasa said.

"Whatever. They're not Grade 3's, so who cares?" Morikawa blurted out, which made Kurogasa a little mad.

"They're cards made by my dad, so keep your stupid opinion to yourself!" Kurogasa snapped, which shocked the others a bit.

"Wow." Miwa said.

That opinion from Morikawa earned the Grade 3 lover a large slap from Misaki. "Baka…"

"What was that for?" Morikawa winced from the slap.

"For making fun of Kurogasa's cards, Lose–umi." Reiji said in anger.

"KC, jerk." Eiji added.

"Fine, then. I'll be quiet." Morikawa apologized.

"Don't worry, Kuro–niisan. We'll just ignore him for the rest of the match. Keep going with your turn."

"Gladly." Kurogasa said flipping two of his cards sideways, "Boosted by Command Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Kamui said.

 _Right after Command Angel boosted and gave his power to Alexander, the blade–wielding Courier Saint flew over Shout, who tried to flee from the incoming attack._ **[9000 Power + 8000 = 17000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check," Kurogasa said revealing the top card and it glowed red. "Draw Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Sahaquiel and draw a card!" He said doing just that making his Hand at five.

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

 _However, Shout couldn't avoid the attack and got hit anyway._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, revealing the top card of his deck and it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger. All effects go to my Vanguard Shout."

 _Despite being hit, Shout regained some momentum from the gain of power._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Red Lightning – Critical Trigger]**

"With a boost from Victory, Sahaquiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next.

"No guard." Kamui said.

 _Victory Angel glowed, transferring his power to Sahaquiel while the latter glowed brightly._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power = 17000 Power]** _Sahaquiel charged his attack from his bazooka and fired a large blast of energy at Shout, doing more damage._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, revealing another top card from his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
 **Damage:** Angel of Vision, Arael (U)

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout/ **Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Red Lightning (U), Tough Boy (U)

"My turn. The Great Kamui Rides Genocide Jack!" Kamui said, after drawing his card to make his Hand at six. Spinning the card on his finger, he then slapped the card on the Field.

 _Shout transformed into the dragon_ – _like machine he got earlier and soon after being called, Jack gave a menacing roar._ **[Genocide Jack – 11000 Power]**

"Wait a minute. That card is strong as a Grade 3!" Kurogasa gasped.

"I know. I'll get to why that is, soon. Now, I call King of Sword, Queen of Hearts, and Tough Boy!" Kamui said, placing down the next three cards after Jack, putting King of Swords next to him, Tough Boy behind him and Queen of Hearts behind the King.

 _On the field appeared a large machine that looked like a king with a white body, yellow spikes on his shoulders and head and holding a large black sword, a smaller machine behind him with red armor similar looking to robes draped over her with a yellow cover over her head and held a white staff with a pink heart, and a bulky–looking gray machine with yellow and green linings on its body and three shields on its back and the sides of his shoulders._ **[King of Sword – 10000 Power], [Queen of Heart – 6000 Power], [Tough Boy – 8000 Power]**

"Impressive line–up, Kamui." Kurogasa praised.

"Thanks, but fluttering will get you nowhere." Kamui said.

"It's flattery, Kamui." Reiji whispered to his friend.

"IFK, yo." Eiji added.

"Whatever! Before I attack, Jack's skill, Restraint, forces me to Counterblast, getting him to rev into gear."

 _Jack's eyes glowed red, before roaring._

"That explains his power!" Kurogasa said, raising his eyebrow in understanding.

"Yep and now with a boost from Tough Boy, Jack attacks and since he's boosted by a Nova Grappler with him being my Vanguard, he gains an extra +5000 power!" Kamui shouted.

"No way!" Kurogasa gasped. "Grrr… No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check," Kamui said, revealing the top card before it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger! I give the critical to Jack and the +5000 Power to King of Sword!"

 **[Drive Check – Red Lightning – Critical Trigger]**

 _Tough Boy glowed white and transferred all of its energy to Jack._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000/Critical: 1–2]** _Jack blasted a intense beam of energy, engulfing Alexander in a large explosion._

"Damage Trigger, double check." Kurogasa said sadly, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Mail Tracker, Zadkiel – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Mail Assigner – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from the Queen, the King attacks. Also, when she supports King of Sword in an attack, she adds another +4000, making this a whopping 25000 attack!" Kamui said in excitement.

 _Gaining power from the Queen of Hearts, King of Sword raised his blade as the all of the power was transferred to it_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"Not gonna happen!" Kurogasa said, "Sahaquiel, Intercept! When he intercepts, he gains another +5000 Shield! Plus, I'll guard with Stamp Falcon and Rainbow Wings!"

 _As the king–like machine was about to slash Alexander, Sahaquiel, along with Rainbow Wings and a large falcon holding an oversized stamp with red ink on the bottom appeared in front of their friend, stopping the attack_ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 29000 Power]** _before disappearing into motes of light._

"Now Rainbow Wings's skill activates! When he's placed in the Guardian Circle and is put in the Drop Zone after, I can Counterblast one card, and Call him to a Rear Guard Circle!"

"What?!" Kamui gasped as did the others.

 _Rainbow Wings appeared on the field next to Command Angel._ **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power]**

"It can do that?" Izaki asked.

"Hmmm… It seems that the Courier Saints work better when guarding others and even benefitting after being used." Misaki muttered loud enough for Shin to hear.

"That's what the Courier Saints are all about Misaki." Kurogasa said as he placed a hand over his heart with eyes closed. "They protect the things that matter. Things they hold dear and precious." He opened them back up, "Even if it's as simple as a message, they will make sure that it is carry out and delivered and will protect _it_ and each other with their lives."

"Whoa." Aichi said. "They're like my Royal Paladins!"

"Yeah. Each one has their back when battling, or that's what I think at least." Miwa said while Kai just looked on.

 _'Protecting the things that matter most… huh?'_ Kai thought.

"Alright. My turn's done." Kamui said.

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Angel of Vision, Arael (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (U), Mail Assigner (U)

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout/ **Genocide Jack** /King of Sword  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Tough Boy/Queen of Hearts  
 **Damage:** Red Lightning (F), Tough Boy (U)

"My turn!" Kurogasa said as he drew his next card, increasing his Hand to four. He took the next card from his Hand and he held it near his forehead as the card glowed.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _**pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _At that point, Alexander glowed brightly and a beam of light shot towards the virtual sky making light shine while the clouds dispersed. Descending down was_ _the 7ft. man with silver and blue armor with his head armor similar to that of a postman's cap. Equipped to his arms were gauntlets with two serrated swords that stick out and has a large pair of white angel wings._ **[Postmaster General, Michael** – **11000 Power]**

"Alright! A Grade 3!" Morikawa cheered.

"Seriously?" Izaki sweat dropped.

"It's amazing." Aichi said.

Misaki agreed as she nodded, but as she saw that angel and then looked at Kurogasa, she couldn't help but blush a bit at how confident and happy he was, playing his card.

"And get this, when Guardian Saint, Alexander is rode by a Grade 3 Courier Saint, I can take him out of the Soul and place him in the Rear Guard circle!"

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Kamui gawked.

"Mattaku, he's just full of surprises." Miwa scoffed good–naturedly, almost laughing.

"Call! Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame!" Kurogasa said, placing the Rear Guard in front of Victory Angel.

 _In front of Victory Angel, the wielder of the golden bow appeared, ready to fight._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame** – **9000 Power]**

"With a boost from Victory Angel, Seraphiel will attack your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, flipping the cards sideways.

"No guard." Kamui said.

 _Seraphiel charged up her arrow that was on the golden bow as Victory Angel powered her up._ **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]** _Seraphiel fired her arrow, striking Jack in his chest with an explosion._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, revealing the top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Mr. Invincible – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Command Angel, Michael will attack your Vanguard! And with this, I'll activate his skill! By Counterblasting two and discarding a copy of Postmaster General, Michael, if and when he successfully attacks, when your turn comes up, your Rear Guard can't Boost!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Kai gawked.

 _Fueled by Command Angel's power, Michael was ready and flew right over to his target with swords at the ready._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No way that will hit me. I guard with Red Lightning!" Kamui said, placing the card in his hand onto the Guardian Circle.

 _In view of Michael's target, a red creature with a weirdly shaped body, coils for arms and was creating crackling electricity was guarding Jack from his attack._ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check," Kurogasa said, revealing the top two cards and one of them glowed red.

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Michael and I draw!" Kurogasa said, doing what he did now making his Hand at four.

 _ **"These messages are embodiments of hope, love, and peace. Do not allow them to be disrupted! Burst, Solemn Decree!"**_

 _Michael, with newfound power from the trigger, charged in at Jack_ **[19000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power]** _Michael drew out his sword and it shined brightly before slashing it with his sword while sending a golden wave of light._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, drawing the next top card of his Deck and it glowed red too.

 **[Damage Check – Three Minutes – Draw Trigger]**

"Heh, I got a Draw Trigger, meaning I draw a card too!" Kamui smirked as he drew to make his Hand go back at three.

 _Jack glowed with power._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Shoot… Alexander can't get through with Rainbow Wings's power boost." Kurogasa gritted. _'But at least Kamui can't Boost without retiring his Units to replace them.'_ He then said out loud, "I'll end my turn there."

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Angel of Vision, Arael (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Mail Assigner (F)

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer Shout/ **Genocide Jack** /King of Sword  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Tough Boy/Queen of Hearts  
 **Damage:** Red Lightning (F), Tough Boy (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Three Minutes (U)

"My turn." Kamui said, drawing his next card, but gritted a bit, remembering Michael's skill.

"This is done…" Kai muttered.

"Hm? You say something, Kai?" Miwa overheard.

"Eh?" Everyone asked turning to notice Kai.

"Kai–kun!" Aicha recognized. "When did you…"

"Even if the twerp replaces his Vanguard and Rear Guards, his opponent will still stop it." Kai said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! That's it! I'll show you! You're going down, Kurogasa!" Kamui roared.

"O–Oi, Kamui…" Kurogasa said a bit surprised. _'That guy has a point, though. Kamui will need a good card to win. I got this.'_

Kamui raised his card as it spun on his finger and chanted…

 _ **"Calling the ultimate battlin' robo that has seen the light of day! The Great Kamui rides ASURA KAISER!"**_

 _Replacing Jack was a towering robot with red armor on its shoulders and legs and a mostly black body. In each of its coiled arms was a thin sword, thick blade, axe with sharp peen and a spiked flail. After appearing, its red eyes lit on with energy._ **[Asura Kaiser** – **11000 Power]**

"Um… Kamui? Might wanna cool down just a bit." Kurogasa said nervously.

"No way! I'm not letting that jerk mess me up!" Kamui said in anger.

"Too late for that…" Misaki muttered. "With his anger, he'll lose focus of the match."

"I Call Cray Soldier and another Tough Boy, replacing Queen of Hearts and the Rear Guard Tough Boy! Then I move Shout to the back and Call Genocide Jack!"

 _Replacing the held units was another Tough Boy, replacing the first, and a skinny gray skinned warrior with a small blaster for Queen of Hearts. As for Shout, he moved back and in his previous spot was another Jack, roaring soon after he appeared._ **[Tough Boy** – **8000 Power], [Cray Soldier** – **4000 Power], [Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout** – **7000 Power], [Genocide Jack** – **11000 Power]**

"As expected from Kamui. He replaced the Rear guards that couldn't boost this turn." Aichi said in surprise. "However, I wonder if Kai's prediction was right."

"Kai's normally never wrong with that, but weirder things have happened." Miwa said.

"Come on! You can win this, Kamui! You're the great one!" Reiji cheered.

"YTGO, yo!" Eiji cheered as well.

"I release Jack once more." Kamui said.

 _The Rear guard Jack's eye gleamed red as it activated._

"Now, Jack's going to slam into you with a boost from Shout!" Kamui said, flipping the card sideways.

 _Shout supported with cheers and giving its power to Genocide Jack, giving the beast enough power to attack._ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard." Kurogasa frowned.

 _Jack slashed the angel down with ferocity._

 **[Damage Check – Command Angel – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Cray Soldier, King of Sword will attack!"

 _Cray Soldier lent its power to King of Sword, charging it back to attack._ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Guard, Stamp Falcon!" Kurogasa countered, placing it in the Guardian Circle, making his Hand at 3.

"All or nothing! With a boost from Tough Boy, Asura Kaiser will attack!" Kamui said, shifting his center cards sideways.

 _Boosted by Tough Boy, Asura Kaiser began to take its attack on Michael._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"…No guard." Kurogasa muttered.

"EH?!" The spectators said confused.

"Oh boy… he's risking it. He better hope Kamui doesn't Drive Check a Critical Trigger." Miwa said.

"Twin Drive, check." Kamui said as he drew the top cards of his deck with one glowed a slight blue. However, that glow wasn't from a trigger.

 **[Drive Check – Asura Kaiser – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – King of Sword – No Trigger]**

As he saw the Grade 3, Kamui chuckled, despite not landing the final hit. Kurogasa was confused as to why.

"What's so funny?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's because of Asura Kaiser's skill. When I draw a Grade 3 Nova Grappler, I can stand a Rear Guard, and that's Jack!" Kamui explained as Kurogasa gasped.

"No way!" Kurogasa got out.

 _Asura Kaiser lashed its weapons at Michael, the latter cringing while skidding backwards._

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

"Now, Jack, let's rev it up and end this!" Kamui said, shifting his Rear guard sideways again.

 _Despite the lack of boost from Shout, the draconic machine still lashed out at Michael._ **[11000 Power]**

"Guard! Prism Angel!" Kurogasa declared placing it in the Guardian Circle.

 _A female angel in white clothing and long flowing blonde hair, holding two large crystal prisms appeared in between Jack and Michael, guarding her best._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]** _Prism Angel took a long sigh as her job was done and disappeared in motes of light._

"Gh… I end my turn." Kamui gritted.

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Angel of Vision, Arael (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Mail Assigner (F), Command Angel (U), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U)

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Genocide Jack/ **Asura Kaiser** /King of Sword  
 **Back Row:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout/Tough Boy/Cray Soldier  
 **Damage:** Red Lightning (F), Tough Boy (F), Mr. Invincible (F), Three Minutes (U)

"Okay Kamui, before I start, you need to cool down." Kurogasa frowned.

"Whatever. Keep going, Kuro–niisan…" Kamui said, slightly calmer than before.

"I don't know what his problem is, but you let your emotions get the better of you. You lost focus." Kurogasa said before standing his units and drawing his card to make his Hand at three. "I thought it was going to be a fun cardfight, but now it's going to end on a bittersweet note on my part because you let him get under your skin."

"…" Kamui remained silent.

"Look, you told me to ignore Morikawa. Now I'm telling you to ignore Kai. Let's just keep going and have a good time. Okay?"

Kamui didn't say anything but growl at Kurogasa's words. _'Kurogasa's right. Kai is just… No! I have to keep my emotions over control like he said, or is it under? Whether it's right or not, he's right.'_ He then looked at him with a grin, "You're right. Sorry about that."

"Heh… good. Now I won't feel bad about beating you." Kurogasa smirked before raising his card in the air while chanting.

 _ **"The beacon of hope guides those who were lead astray by despair! Fly down and deliver the message of redemption! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Silver Beacon, Uriel!"**_

 _Taking Michael, as his position was wrapped in a pillar of shining light, was a beautiful female angel with blond hair and red jewels wrapped around her hair. She wore a yellow vatican's hat and a white and yellow robe with a black line at the torso and had two long white wings. She held a long spear with a crystal at the spearhead. As she flew down, she stared at the opposition with a fierce, unwavering look of determination._ **[Silver Beacon, Uriel – 10000 Power]**

Kai's eyes widened at what he said, _'Final… masaka… does he…'_

"Now it's time to battle! And when I start my Battle Phase, Uriel's skill activates! By Counterblasting two cards from my Damage Zone, my front Rear Guard gains +3000 Power!"

"What?!" Kamui gasped.

 _Both Seraphiel and Alexander gained power when they glowed._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]** x2

"With a boost from Victory Angel, Seraphiel attacks Asura Kaiser!" He declared, flipping the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Kamui gritted.

 _Victory Angel boosted Seraphiel as the latter drew her bow back._ **[12000 Power + 4000 Power = 16000 Power]** _She then released the arrow and it exploded on contact._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Genocide Jack – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Command Angel, Uriel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next.

 _Command Angel glowed white and transferred all of his power to Uriel as the latter glowed brightly._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Jack and King of Sword will intercept!" Kamui, placing his two Rear Guards in the Guardian Circle.

 _The mechanical dragon and king got in front of Asura Kaiser to protect him._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Twin Drive." Kurogasa said, before revealing his two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Soul Healer, Raphael – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Airline Communicator, Gabriel – No Trigger]**

 _Uriel's crystal spear shined brilliantly before releasing a wave of different colors of light, destroying Jack and King of Sword into motes of light._

"You got lucky, but you won't be so lucky with that last attack! Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!"

Kamui looked at his Hand, and saw that he only had King of Sword to use. "No guard…" He said.

 _The rainbow winged eagle screeched as it transferred its power to Alexander._ **[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]** _The silver armored angel knight then flew towards Asura as his sword shined bright before slashing it causing Asura Kaiser to explode._

 **[Damage Check – Asura Kaiser – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kurogasa**  
 **Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Silver Beacon, Uriel** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Angel of Vision, Arael (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Mail Assigner (F), Command Angel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (F)

 **Kamui  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Asura Kaiser** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout/Tough Boy/Cray Soldier  
 **Damage:** Red Lightning (F), Tough Boy (F), Mr. Invincible (F), Three Minutes (U), Genocide Jack (U), Asura Kaiser (U)

* * *

"I lost." Kamui said, but then smiled. "But, that was fun. Thanks for the awesome fight, Kuro–niisan."

"I should be saying thanks. This is the second time I won with this Deck since I moved here." Kurogasa said, making Kai raise an eyebrow with interest.

"Really? Well, next time we cardfight, I'll be the victor." Kamui said as he held out his fist.

"Heh, I look forward to it." Kurogasa smirked, bumping his fist with his own.

"Well, well, that was an interesting fight," Shin said approaching the group.

"Hai. It was." Aichi smiled with a nod.

"Heh, heh, that's my pupil for ya! I taught him well!" Morikawa boasted.

"You didn't even do anything…" Izaki sweat dropped.

"That was fun to watch, huh Kai?" Miwa grinned, but as he turned around, Kai was already leaving the store. "Mattaku… he never changes." He sighed with a sad smile. Meanwhile, Kurogasa was trying to have a conversation with Misaki.

"So uh… what did you think?" He asked her.

"It was okay… for the first time seeing that clan." Misaki blushed enough for the other guys to notice.

"Heh~ what's this? Misaki is blushing?" Miwa grinned.

"Urusai…" Misaki glowered, giving him a death glare.

"Ah, young love… Misaki, if you do like him…" Shin butted in.

"Stop talking…" Misaki glowered with a darker death glare.

"Awww… those two deserve each other…" Morikawa teased.

"What are you talking about?! We're not like that! And we just met for crying out loud!" Kurogasa snapped with a heavy blush.

"The blushes on your faces doesn't help." Miwa snickered.

"Do not make me break your bones…" Misaki threatened cracking her knuckles, making the teasers flinch.

"Ehehehehehehehe…" Aichi could only watch the scene with a nervous laugh and sweat drop.

"More or less, I think Kurogasa is going to fit in just fine." Izaki said.

"Yep." Kamui added.

"Totally true!" Reiji nodded with a grin.

"TT, yo!" Eiji agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Kai was walking on his way home, but he was particularly thinking about the cardfight Kurogasa had with Kamui.

 _"Ride! My Final Vanguard!"_

Those words echoed in his mind as he kept walking.

"Final Vanguard. Something tells me to keep an eye on that kid. If not…" Kai said to himself as he stared into the sky with a leaf blowing in the wind.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Boom! Just like that, another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints is in the books!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** How did you all like it? I loved it! Kamui vs. Kurogasa, nice. If only Kai had a personality during this first season…

 **Fennikusumaru:** Yeah I know, but her what can you do? But at least the others were nice to Kurogasa, plus we see some romance foreshadowing! X3

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yes, some love between Kurogasa and Misaki, so cute! First love is so lovely!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Don't even think about criticizing on how Misaki reacts to love situations like this readers. Remember what we told you first chapter, if the canon characters are OOC, you'll have to deal with it, because that's how we wrote them out. So no flames!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** No flames and no bad talking! We mean it! Anyways, what's next, Fenny?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well, they have to stay tuned and find out BD, you know that.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Such a party pooper… But, you're right!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So don't forget to Favorite, Subscribe, and Review people! We'll see you next chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

* * *

Stamp Falcon  
Grade: 0  
Trigger Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – High Beast  
Power: 5000 / Shield: 5000  
Draw Trigger  
 **[ACT] (RC) [Counterblast (1)]:** When you call this unit to a (RC), if you have a «Courier Saint» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, Move this unit to the Soul and draw two cards.

Prism Angel  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 6000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO] (RC): [Counterblast (1)]** When your «Courier Saint» is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, move this unit to (GC).

Mail Charioteer  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Human  
Power: 7000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[ACT] (VC/RC): [Rest this unit** **＆** **Choose a card from your Hand, and discard it]** Draw a card.

Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
Grade: 2  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 8000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO]:** When this unit, Intercepts, if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, this unit gets [Shield] +5000 until the end of that battle.

Silver Beacon, Uriel  
Grade: 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 10000  
 **[AUTO] (VC): [Counterblast (2)]** When your «Courier Saint» Intercepts, you may pay the cost. If paid, that unit gets [Shield] +5000 until the end of that turn.  
 **[AUTO] (VC): [Counterblast (2)]** When your Battle Phase starts, you may pay the cost. If you do, your «Courier Saint» (RG) in the front row gets [Power] +3000 until the end of the turn.

(Top cards were made and edited by me and Digidramon. All creative rights go to us.)


	3. Let the Shop Tournament Begin!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints, with yours truly and BlasterDragonoid!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello to all the great fans of Vanguard and Fanfiction around! Hope you love this chapter! What do you say, Fen?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** I know I would! Because we're starting the Card Capital Shop Tournament! Plus, I get to introduce one of my other OC's in this fic!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Ooh, a new OC and the Card Capital Shop Tournament? This should be really fun!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Uh–huh, so let's get to it and start this chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Days have passed since Kurogasa met new friends over at Card Capital. Since then, everyday after school, Kurogasa and Miwa, occasionally Kai would head over to Card Capital and have a few cardfights there. Morikawa would constantly challenge Kurogasa to a cardfight, but always lose and the trio of troublemakers in the form of Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji would tease him to no end, prompting Morikawa to try to strangle them. Thankfully, Misaki was able to keep them in check. During one of those days, Shin had announced that he would be hosting a shop tournament in which only 16 participants can enter. Kurogasa gladly signed up for it as did the others which were Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, and even Morikawa, and Izaki.

Today was the day of the shop tournament and it started out with–

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Kurogasa screaming his head off.

"Oh man! I can't believe I overslept! I'm gonna be late for the shop tournament!" Kurogasa panicked as he scrambled around his room, trying to put on his clothes. He somehow got his clothes on, without a fuss and quickly got his deck and other belongings, and was about to run outside the door until he got caught.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going in such a hurry son?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Sorry, Dad. Gonna be late for the shop tournament!" Kurogasa said hurriedly. "I gotta go!"

"Whoa there, easy now." Kyoshiro said. "Before you go, I wanna give something to ya." He said before pulling out a small circular object that looked like it can hold a Deck.

"Uh… what's that?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Deck Holder. Made this from plastic scrap a while back. Thought you might like it. Plus, you'll look cool like you're playing Duel Monsters! Only using half a duel disk that is." He grinned stupidly.

"This is Vanguard Dad…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Well, I just think it will be cool anyways. Try it out." Kyoshiro smiled.

"Uh… right." Kurogasa said, taking the gift. "It does look kind of cool, I… guess." He then looked at his wristwatch and panicked again. "Yabai! I'm gonna be late! I'll try it out at the shop tournament! Later Dad!" He said before bolting out of his room and out the door of his house.

"Have fun son!" Kyoshiro called out.

"Ara… was that Kurogasa?" Yukina blinked surprised coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, just overslept." Kyoshiro grinned. "Hopefully, he'll make it to the shop tournament."

"I see." Yukina said before she looked a bit worried. "Oh dear, he hasn't eaten though. He's going to get hungry." She thought about this for a while, before she had an idea. "Aha! I know just what to do. Anata, can you help me with something?"

"Uh… sure, I suppose." Kyoshiro blinked.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the Shop Tournament Begin!

Meanwhile, Kurogasa was running throughout the city at a speed that no human being can do. He ran so fast, he left a huge dust storm in his wake, causing people to protect themselves from the sudden wind he made. Heck, he even made a few skirts fly up, but he was too panicked to even see that. After crossing the streets here and there, Kurogasa needed to cross one more and he would be at the shop. Right now, he's at the sidewalk in front of a crowd of people waiting for the street sign to go green along with the crowd who were waiting patiently. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, turn green already! I'm gonna be late!" Kurogasa said impatiently running in place. And then as soon as the light turned green, Kurogasa darted ahead out of all the other people waiting at the sidewalk. He ran until he skidded to a halt in front of Card Capital. When he finally ran in when the door slid open, he started to freak out, because he had too much momentum to stop, seeing that he was going to crash into Misaki!

"Oh no, watch out!"

It was too late as the people inside looked surprised and Kurogasa crashed into her inside the shop and they both fell to the floor with cries of dismay coming out of their mouths.

*CRASH! THUMP!*

"Ow… that hurt…" Kurogasa groaned as he pushed himself up. "Are you o… k?" Kurogasa trailed off when he figured out what happened. When he crashed into Misaki with both of them falling to the ground, he saw that they were both on the floor.

Kurogasa found himself on top of Misaki, staring into her eyes. Their faces were so close and his body was pretty much draped on hers. He could feel her um… assets, to put it lightly, pressed against his own chest, and his legs nestled on hers. Kurogasa blushed furiously. _'SOMEONE KILL ME RIGHT NOW!'_ He yelled in his thoughts.

"Uh, Kurogasa… Can you get off me… please?" Misaki said, trying to hide her blush. However, Kurogasa was still frozen in embarrassment and humiliation.

"Kurogasa?" Aichi said, coming up to the fallen duo with Kamui behind him. "Misaki–san? You guys okay?"

"H–Huh?!" Kurogasa said, snapping out of his thoughts. "U–Uh… yeah! I'm fine!" He said before looking back down at Misaki. He freaked out again and immediately got off of her and got on his knees bowing to her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to be late so I ran fast and couldn't stop myself and I–"

"Kurogasa?"

"Eek!" Kurogasa squeaked as he bowed in fright and shame. This was it. His life was over. He'll _never_ be able to live this down!

"It's… okay… really."

…

…

…

…

"Eh?"

Kurogasa looked up and saw Misaki sitting on the floor in front of Kurogasa with a soft smile.

"You sure?" Kurogasa muttered.

"I'm sure. Just be careful next time." Misaki said before getting a stern face. "Also, tell anyone what happened and you won't get off so easily. Understand?"

"Um… that's gonna be kinda hard… seeing that everyone here saw it…" Kurogasa mumbled. To prove his point, Kamui, Reiji and Eiji soon came to them.

"Hey, Kuro–niisan." Kamui said, looking at him and Misaki sitting on the ground. "Why are you and Misaki–san sitting on the ground?"

Kurogasa and Misaki looked at each other before saying together, "Just talking!"

"That's not what _we_ saw." Miwa grinned snickering, while Morikawa snickered too.

"Awww… Kurogasa and Misaki look so cute together in that pose." Morikawa mocked, which was a bad thing, considering…

"I think you two should stop before we have to call an ambulance." Kurogasa snapped, which with Misaki's death glare made them stop, turn around and whistle to themselves. As for Aichi, Kamui and the others, they were confused about what happened.

"At least we avoided a catastrophe." Aichi said, chuckling nervously.

"Hmph…" Kai scoffed looking away, obviously not interested.

"Meow." the Sub–Manager meowed happily after Kurogasa and Misaki got up.

"Hehe~ you're always like that Kuro!" A voice chirped.

"Huh?" Kurogasa got out, and turned around. When he did, boy was he in for a surprise. In front of him was a beautiful girl about his age with long burgundy hair that falls to her mid back and has brown eyes. Her choice of attire was a white tank top with a jean coat that only goes down to just below her midriff. She also wore black shorts, white ankle socks and sneakers.

"R–Rika?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Hey, Kuro! What's up, or should I say what's down?" Rika teased.

"O–Oi! That was completely accidental and you know it!" Kurogasa panicked.

"Whatever! So, you and Misaki are already acquainted with each other, huh?" Rika said.

"Uh… yeah, I guess…" Kurogasa got out.

"You know her?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah," Kurogasa nodded before gesturing to her, "Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, this is Rika Ryusaki. She's one of my childhood friends."

"Heya!" Rika chirped.

"Hello. It's nice to meet one of Kurogasa's friends. I'm Aichi Sendou, his next door neighbor." Aichi greeted.

"Yo! My name's Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui greeted before turning to his friends. "And these are my friends, Reiji and Eiji!"

"I'm Reiji, and this is Eiji! Nice to meet you!" Reiji greeted.

"NTMY, yo! What's up?" Eiji added.

"Nice to meet you all! Well, Kuro, you got an interesting crew of friends now that you've moved back." Rika said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Kurogasa said. "But what are you doing here Rika? Besides the obvious."

"Duh~ I live here now!" Rika said. "I moved here when you left, two years ago."

"I see…" Kurogasa said. "Yeah, it's been a while… two years since…" He trailed off looking a bit sad. His childhood friend noticed and knew what he meant.

"Ahhhhh, hai, hai, hai! Wakatta, wakatta! Don't say anymore!" Rika said frantically waving her hands. "Let's just enjoy the shop tournament, ne?"

Kurogasa shook his head, trying to erase his sad and distant mood. "Right. So, I can be safe to assume you're in the tournament?"

"Of course! Not like I was going to miss it!" Rika said happily. "So, what clan do you use? I use Neo Nectar."

"Neo Nectar?" Aichi, Kamui, and Misaki asked.

"Isn't that one of those clans that recently came out not too long ago?" Kurogasa asked.

"You'd be right! And let me guess, knowing your Dad, he's made another clan huh?"

"Guilty as charged." Kurogasa chuckled. "I'll let you see it, if and when we duel each other."

"Hehe~ I look forward to it! Just be ready to lose!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Kurogasa smirked back.

Soon, everything got under control as the contestants began to gather up to the side of the shop as Shin, with microphone in hand, walked next to a covered poster and table, with the Sub–Manager sleeping on it. "Hai, minna–san! Thank you all for coming!" Shin announced. "Welcome to the first annual Card Capital Shop Tournament! I'm Shin Nitta, the owner and manager of the shop and I will be hosting the event and acting as referee!"

As everyone waited for Shin to finished talking, Kurogasa looked at the cardfighters around him. He saw a few unfamiliar faces with one of them being a man wearing a ninja costume to Kurogasa, who sweat dropped at the sight. He looked to the other side and saw Rika, who was giddy for the competition to begin, Aichi, who was as nervous as anyone can get, and even Misaki and Kai, who were as cool as cucumbers. As for Kurogasa himself, he felt indifferent. Sure, this was his first shop tournament since he moved back to Japan, but he was slightly confident because of the recent wins with his Courier Saints against Kamui and Kourin. Not to mention, the gift he got from his dad earlier this morning and despite how embarrassing it was to him, it felt like a good luck charm to him, knowing that his dad's got his back in this.

"Please adhere to basic Vanguard rules." Shin added. "And there will be no help from the gallery. If you cheat, you are disqualified."

Kurogasa's attention returned to Shin as he finished his announcement as he was about to reveal the tournament pairings. However…

"Sub–Manager, will you please reveal the tournament pairings for the first round?" Shin said to the Sub–Manager, but the cat just laid down and fell asleep.

"Really?" Kurogasa muttered to himself, sweat dropping at what he was seeing as some of the players shared his shocked expression.

"Please, I'm begging you to do this! I'll get you those Salmon sticks you like so much!" That perked the cat Sub–Manager to get up and clawed off the first poster, revealing it to be the A–block listings, but quickly went back to sleep.

 _'My name's not there, but…'_ Kurogasa thought to himself as he turned to Aichi, who he heard his new friend gasp. _'Aichi is. He's fighting Izaki, the guy that tags around Morikawa.'_

"Seriously? Just one?!" Shin said frantically to the cat. "Ok, ok. I'll get you fish treats too." The cat got up, stretched and meowed and quickly slashed off the other covers off the listed pairings as everyone got a good look at who they will be facing.

 **A Block:** Aichi vs. Izaki/Ninja Master M vs. Nakanishi  
 **B Block:** Misaki vs. Morikawa/Kurogasa vs. Rika  
 **C Block:** Kamui vs. Nagai/Hata vs. Matsumoto  
 **D Block:** Inaba vs. Andou/Fujino vs. Kai

"I'm in B Block with Misaki, but I'm battling Rika, huh?" Kurogasa said, as he felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Better watch out, Kuro! I'm stronger than you think!" Rika boasted a bit.

"Heh, in your dreams." Kurogasa smirked.

"Now then! Let the tournament begin!" Shin announced.

* * *

And so the tournament went on.

The first pair Aichi vs. Izaki and Misaki vs. Morikawa happened. Kurogasa took note that Aichi runs the Royal Paladin clan while Misaki ran the Oracle Think Tank clan. For the former, both players were nervous, but then after realizing that this is only a tournament and that it's supposed to be fun, they were able to relax and the fight went on. In the end, Aichi won. As for the latter, it was a landslide for Misaki, mainly because Morikawa stacked his Deck with so many Grade 3's. So that was no brainer that Misaki will win by default. The next pairs were Kamui and Kai and the two won their matches easily and Kurogasa noticed that Kai ran the Kagero clan. Not to mention that Kai would call Final Turn, knowing that it was the beginning of the end for his opponent. After everyone was done, it was finally Kurogasa's and Rika's turn.

"Now, we come to the second fight of the B Block, with Kurogasa against Rika!" Shin spoke into the microphone. Both fighters stared at each other across the fighters' table, each with a confident look. "Are both players ready?"

"You know it!" Rika chirped as she placed her Deck in the Deck Zone and her starting Vanguard facedown.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa laughed nervously, putting his Vanguard face down though when it came to his Deck, he was hesitant with a sweat drop, "Ehehe… well… nothing like the present." He said before he took out the Deck Holder his dad gave him out of his coat and attached it to his left wrist and inserted the Deck in it.

"Uh… Is that a Duel Disk, like in Duel Monsters?" Rika sweat dropped with a small laugh with the audience around them either looking confused or weird at him.

"Blame my dad, he wants me to look cool." Kurogasa sighed. "And this is only half of one."

"Well, I won't stop you, as long as it's not against the rules. Right, Mr. Nitta?"

"Uh… well I suppose not." Shin laughed nervously.

"Ok, then. Let's go, already! I'm getting antsy!" Rika urged, drawing out her five cards.

"Right." Kurogasa said, doing the same.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _On Cray, Rika's and Kurogasa's astral form appeared in a forest of some sort, as the sun pierced through the canopies. The trees were as strange as ever. Most of them were oddly straight trees wrapped in green vines growing off of them. There were many other strange plants as well, like flowers that swirl and plants with vines that stretch out for miles around._

 _Rika glowed green before she turned into a small warrior, wearing leaf like clothing and wood like armor on his legs. He was holding shields made out of wood with designs on the front of the shields. He held the shields in preparation for the battle._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Shield Seed Squire!" Rika declared.

 _Kurogasa changed form into the brown haired angel holding his trophy staff._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Victory Angel!" Kurogasa replied back.

"I'll start this one." Rika said, drawing the top card of her deck. "I Ride Blade Seed Squire!"

 _As Shield Seed Squire was enveloped in light, he changed into a wilder version of himself with a white and red feather on his head. The shields on his arms became more like white blade like weapons with a yellow flower blooming on his chest._ **[Blade Seed Squire – 7000 Power]**

"With Shield Seed Squire's skill, I move him to the back." Rika said, moving her starting Vanguard to the rearguard.

 _Soon, Shield Seed Squire appeared behind the vanguard, making him smile a bit._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"That's all from me." Rika said, ending her turn.

 **Rika  
Hand: **5 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty **  
Damage:** None

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Victory Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"My move!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card like a duelist in Duel Monsters… until he held that pose while hanging his head down with a sweat drop. "I feel so stupid already…"

"It'll pass." Rika chuckled, trying to hold her laugh, "…Eventually. Just continue your turn."

Meanwhile his friends were holding in their laugh too. They had to admit, it was kind of funny.

"Kuro–niisan sure has it hard doesn't he?" Kamui snickered.

"Yeah… It sure seems that way." Aichi agreed.

"Well, what do you expect using a prop from another game? Guess he can't be as cool as the Great Morikawa, can't he?" Morikawa gloated, fluffing his hair.

"The same Great Morikawa who lost to Misaki–san in an instant? Sure… Lose–umi." Reji said.

"SLU, yo." Eiji added.

"I told you it's Katsumi!" Morikawa snapped.

"Hmmm…" Misaki said.

"I Ride Command Angel!" Kurogasa said, after bringing his head up and snapping out of it.

 _Soon, the angel transformed into the commando angel, holding the trigger of his pistols, getting ready to fight._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"With Victory Angel's skill, he moves to the Rear Guard." Kurogasa continued.

 _Victory Angel appeared behind Command Angel, ready to support his fellow Saint._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

Kurogasa took another look in his hand and frowned a bit. _'I only have one Grade 2 in my hand…'_ He took two cards out of his hand. "I call Angel Knight, Haniel and Rainbow Wings to the Rear Guard!" Kurogasa declared, placing the two monsters in the Rearguard circles.

 _To the left of Command Angel, the black–haired angel with silver armor and holding his small dagger appeared and behind him was the golden feathered eagle with the rainbow colored wings._ **[Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power], [Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power]**

"So, this is the new clan you got from your dad. I want to see what you got." Rika smiled.

"Ask and you will receive. With a boost from Rainbow Wings, Haniel will attack your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, flipping the two cards sideways.

 _Gaining the power from Rainbow Wings, Haniel quickly flew over to his opponent with his dagger ready to strike._ **[7000 Power + 6000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"No guard." Rika declared.

 _Haniel was able to strike and despite being able to block the blade from hitting his person, Blade Seed Squire was pushed back from the impact._

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Caramel Popcorn – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Victory Angel, Command Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, flipping the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Rika replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Guardian Saint, Alexander – No Trigger]**

 _Receiving the energy from Victory Angel,_ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]** _the commando Vanguard pulled out his 9mm pistols and fired at Blade Seed Squire, who also blocked the Rear Guard's attack, taking Damage._

 **[Damage Check – Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

"My turn is done." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Rika  
Hand: **5 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Angel Knight, Haniel/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright. Stand and Draw!" Rika said, drawing her top card of the Deck making her Hand at six. She pulled out the next card from her hand. "I Ride Knight of Verdure, Gene!"

 _In the Vanguard circle, Blade Seed transformed into an older version of himself. This time, he wore a black and purple helmet that covered half his face with his plant-like hair coming out on the sides of his helmet. He was also equipped with armor of the same design as his helmet and held his two blade-like shields in his hands for battle._ **[Knight of Verdure, Gene – 9000 Power]**

"Ready or not, here I come! I Call Hey Yo Pineapple! Corolla Dragon! And another Knight of Verdure, Gene to the Rear Guard!"

 _To the left of Gene, another version of him appeared, although he had purple leaves instead of the green leaves growing from his body and his armor was slightly darker. To the right, however, was a large pineapple like creature with white headphones on his head and a black mustache, wore black sunglasses, a colorful beaded necklace and green pants. Behind Gene was a grayish green dragon with budding flowers on its head, palm leaves around its body and had two yellow butterfly wings on its back._ **[Knight of Verdure, Gene – 9000 Power], [Hey Yo Pineapple – 8000 Power], [Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"Three Neo Nectar Rearguards on the field this early?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Neo Nectar are warriors and fighters of nature, ready to fight and protect the flora of Cray, as if it is second nature to them. As so, they need to be able to spread and populate the battlefield in a matter of seconds. Plus, they produce the most food in all of Cray too!" Rika explained.

"Well, you have been the kind of girl to like her meals. I guess this clan fits you to a T." Kurogasa said.

"Flattery aside, you won't get through that easily. Now, with a boost from Corolla Dragon, the Rear Guard Gene attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Absorbing the power from the Forest Dragon, the Rear Guard duplicate of Gene brandished his blades for battle._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

 _Gene quickly slashed into the Command Angel, inflicting damage._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Ugh… Critical Trigger. All effects go to Command Angel." Kurogasa said, showing his damage trigger.

 _Despite being knock down, Command Angel got back up, brimming with newfound power._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Now that my Knight's attack hit your Vanguard, I activate his skill. Since I have a Neo Nectar Vanguard on the field, I call Knight of Harvest, Gene to the Rear Guard after returning his younger self to the top of his Deck." Rika said, making Kurogasa and the others gasp.

 _Replacing the Knight of Verdure's spot was the full grown and armored version of Gene. His face was completely covered by his helmet and had a longer ponytail of his plant like hair reaching down his back. He had similar armor to his younger version, but had two triple barrel cannons as his hands._ **[Knight of Harvest, Gene – 10000 Power]**

"No way! She called a Grade 3 before riding one?!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Pretty cool." Izaki complimented.

"I so want that Grade 3!" Morikawa admired, giving the others sweat drops.

"Luckily, this Gene is placed in rest, so no attacking." Rika said, pointing to her sideways Rear Guard. "However, my other fighters are ready to strike! My Vanguard attacks yours with a boost from Shield Seed!"

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"No way!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Yes way! I drew a Stand Trigger! Knight of Harvest, Gene stands and I give him the +5000 Power!"

 _The Vanguard Gene slashed into Command Angel again with similar brutality as the Rear Guard Gene did._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Airline Communicator, Gabriel – No Trigger]**

"Now, Knight of Harvest, Gene get his turn to attack!" Rika said, turning her Rear Guard sideways.

 _The Bioroid knight charged up his cannons, getting ready to fire._

"I don't think so! I Guard with Fleetfoot Angel!" Kurogasa said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle making his Hand at three.

 _In front of the Courier Saint Vanguard, a small angel with blue hair, wearing a white mailman's uniform and had small white wings and a timid expression on his face appeared. As Gene fired a purple blast from his cannons, Fleetfoot Angel tried to guard his best and took the attack, disappearing in small motes of light._ **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"Hmph. I end my turn." Rika said.

 **Rika  
Hand: **3 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Corolla Dragon **  
Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Knight of Harvest, Gene **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Angel Knight, Haniel/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Assault Pigeon (U), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (U)

"Alright, my turn! Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, standing his Units and drawing his card to make his Hand at four. He then raised one of his cards up and chanted…

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Command Angel was enveloped in light and transformed into the white armor wearing angel of the Courier Saints, gripping his white blade in confidence._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"I Call Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts and Command Angel to the Rear Guard!" Kurogasa said, placing the two units onto the Vanguard Circle.

 _On the field, a female angel with pink hair and pink wings appeared on the field, wearing a white robe holding a large black spiked club on her shoulders. Behind her was the commando angel, ready to battle_ **[Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – 10000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"I'll retire Haniel, and replace him with Stamp Falcon!" Kurogasa said.

 _Haniel disappeared, and in his place was the falcon with the oversize stamp, perched on top of it._ **[Stamp Falcon – 5000 Power]**

"Not much of a good switch. He swapped out a Grade 1 for a weaker Grade 0." Aichi said.

"That's because I'll activate his skill. By Counterblasting one, I can move him to the Soul and draw two cards!"

 _Stamp Falcon gave a screech before flying off into the sky, disappearing, but not before dropping two unopened letters, indicating the two cards Kurogasa drew from his deck after putting Stamp Falcon into the Soul._

"Now I'll Call another one and do the same thing!" Kurogasa said, doing the same effect, making his Hand now at three. "With a boost from Command Angel, Kerubiel attacks your Vanguard!"

 _Gaining the energy from the Rear Guard, Kerubiel picked up her club and flew over to the opposing Vanguard with ease._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _Once then, Kerubiel slammed her club into Gene, smashing some of the armor._

"Damage Trigger, check," Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Glass Beads Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Victory Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

 _Absorbing the power from Victory Angel, Alexander flew off with blade in hand to attack the opposing Vanguard._ **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Sorry! Watering Elf will stop that attack!" Rika said, placing her card on the Guardian Circle to make her Hand at two.

 _In front of Gene, a young girl with blond hair tied in a long ponytail in a leaf poncho and dress and white visor appeared, guarding with her silver water can._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card and it glowed red. "Draw Trigger!" He said and he drew so now, his Hand was at five.

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn." Kurogasa said.

 **Rika  
Hand: **2 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Corolla Dragon **  
Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Knight of Harvest, Gene **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Command Angel  
 **Damage:** Assault Pigeon (F), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (F)

"So far, so good. Kuro–niisan kept the Damage at two and drew more cards." Kamui said.

"Yeah, but if you can see, the girl's play style has been aggressive at the moment if you were paying attention to her previous turn. That just means this turn, it can be worse for Kurogasa." Miwa said.

"Drawing those cards may give him defense, but will it give them the win?" Kai said.

"So far, I'm enjoying this! Your skills have improved, Kuro, but I didn't enter this tournament to lose!" Rika said, taking out a card from her hand, holding it up in the air.

 _ **"Blooming in the wake of battle, your grace will ensure me victory! Ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose!"**_

 _Taking the place of the Grade 2 Gene, a young and beautiful woman with violet hair, curled into six long pigtails, with a small bouquet of roses and leaves on her head, wearing a dress of white and green leaves with pink flower petals growing in the bottom of the dress and white gloves appeared in a beautiful spin, dancing with the flower petals flowing around as she landed._ **[Maiden of Trailing Rose – 10000 Power]**

 _'So, Knight of Harvest, Gene isn't her key card. It could be this one.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself, looking over to his Damage Zone. _'Even with two Damage, I got to keep my focus up!'_

"Now, Hey Yo Pineapple attacks Alexander! Also, since I have four Neo Nectar units on my field, he gains +4000 power!" Rika said.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Getting support from his other comrades, the rapper-like pineapple spun into Alexander with a freestyle spin kick on his head._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

"Next up is Gene with a boost from Corolla Dragon!" Rika said, flipping the cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

 _The Knight of Verdure charged up his cannons after receiving a boost of power from Corolla Dragon, firing a blast of energy that struck Alexander._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card of the deck again and this time, it glowed blue.

 **[Damage Check – Fleetfoot Angel – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger, I give the +5000 Power to Alexander and stand Victory Angel!" He said, doing that.

 _Alexander glowed with power._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Shield Seed Squire, Maiden of Trailing Rose will attack your Vanguard!" Rika said.

"Not today! I Perfect Guard with Heaven's Defender, Raziel!" Kurogasa said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle. "After discarding a card from my Hand to the Drop Zone, your attack is negated!"

 _Appearing in front of Alexander was a towering golden golem with bronze armor around its body, having intricate gold designs on it. On his arm was a shield that was as a tall as the defender itself, as it blocked the attack._ **[Heaven's Defender, Raziel – Shield: 0]**

Rika couldn't help but give a small growl over her failed attack. "Twin Drive Check." Rika said, revealing the top two cards from her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Corolla Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Shield Seed Squire – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Rika finished.

 **Rika  
Hand: **4 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Corolla Dragon **  
Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Knight of Harvest, Gene **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Command Angel  
 **Damage:** Assault Pigeon (F), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Fleetfoot Angel (U)

"Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, standing his units and drawing his card to make his Hand at four. He smiled at what he got and raised the card in the air as he chanted…

 _ **"To those alone in blackest night, know that you shall fear no longer! Ride! Soul Healer Raphael!"**_

 _In the Vanguard Circle, a young male angel in a bishop's white clothing, holding a golden staff with a small red orb on top of the staff appeared. Under his mitre, some of his blond hair stuck out from the back, running down half his back. He also had four large white wings, allowing him to levitate into the air. As he flew, he gave a calm, but focused look at his opponent._ **[Soul Healer, Raphael – 11000 Power]**

"Whew… that looks cool." Miwa whistled.

Misaki couldn't help but look at Kurogasa in a bit of awe. That same confident smile when he rode that Vanguard was there again. However, Rika noticed the look on the young cashier's face and smiled herself.

"Now Alexander's skill activates! When he's rode on a Grade 3 Courier Saint, I can move him out of the Soul and into an empty Rear Guard circle!"

"What?!" Rika gasped as did everyone in the audience save for the ones who already knew. It was a treat to see new clans fight against each other, so it's natural that they would be surprised.

"Is he serious?" A member of the audience asked.

"It can do that?" Another added.

"It's a new clan. What do you expect?" A third replied.

"With a boost from Rainbow Wings, Alexander will attack your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared.

 _Gaining power from Rainbow Wings, Alexander unleashed his blade for battle._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"No Guard." Rika said.

 _Alexander was able to land a successful slash on Maiden of Trailing Rose, dealing damage._

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika declared, revealing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Maiden of Trailing Rose and I draw one card!" She said drawing her card to make her Hand at five.

 _As for Maiden of Trailing Rose, she regained some strength from the trigger, standing back up._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Victory Angel, Raphael will attack your Vanguard! Illuminate the field with your glorious radiance! Cosmos Pulse!"

 _Raising his staff in the air, Raphael charged a bountiful amount of energy in the red orb, releasing the power in multiple slashing arcs of light, heading towards Maiden of Trailing Rose._ **[11000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I Guard with Corolla Dragon and Knight of Verdure, Gene!" Rika said, placing two said cards in her Guardian Circle.

 _As the next arcs of light was about to hit the Maiden, the Knight of Verdure, Gene and Corolla Dragon appeared in front of her, protecting her from damage._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Mmmmm…" Kurogasa frowned. "Twin Drive, check." He said before flipping the two cards over, one of them glowing green.

 **[Drive Check – Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I give the +5000 Power from Kerubiel and I heal one point of Damage!" Kurogasa said, taking one of the flipped cards used for the counterblast and placed it in the Drop Zone. "Okay, then. With a boost from Command Angel, Kerubiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, placing his last standing Rear Guards sideways.

 _Absorbing a large amount of power from the previous trigger and Command Angel, Kerubiel easily carried her spiked club and flew in for her attack._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power]**

"I Guard with Shield Seed Squire and Intercept with Hey Yo Pineapple!" Rika said, placing her Rear Guard and another card from her hand to the Guardian Circle.

 _Shield Seed Squire and Hey Yo Pineapple appeared in time to guard against the impact from Kerubiel, successfully stopping the attack before disappearing into motes of light._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Oh, well. I end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Rika  
Hand: **1 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Corolla Dragon **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Knight of Harvest, Gene **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U), Dancing Sunflower (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Soul Healer, Raphael** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Command Angel  
 **Damage:** Airline Communicator, Gabriel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Fleetfoot Angel (U)

Rika sighed as she drew her card to make her Hand at two and stood her remaining Rear Guards and Vanguard. "You know, Kuro. You gave me a good fight in this tournament and I can't help but be happy for you. However…" Rika put on a serious expression and continued. "I'm going to win this, so get ready!"

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa gulped.

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Knight of Harvest, Gene attacks Alexander!" Rika said, placing her Rear Guard sideways.

 _Gene, gaining support from Corolla Dragon, began to charge up his next attack._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I Guard with Mediator Angel!" Kurogasa said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

 _Knight of Harvest, Gene fired a powerful blast from his cannons, only for it to be swatted away by Mediator Angel who was a young woman with long green hair with a pair of green angel wings, wearing light green robes while holding a scroll._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Next up is the Maiden of Trailing Rose, with support from Shield Seed Squire, she attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Twin Drive, check." Rika said, revealing the top two cards and one of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Caramel Popcorn – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Shoot!" Kurogasa gritted.

"Ha! Critical Trigger! All effects go to the Maiden!" Rika said.

 _Gaining strength from Shield Seed Squire and the trigger, Maiden of Trailing Rose created vines that constricted and threw Raphael down to the ground, dealing damage._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Hmmm… Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the two top cards of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Vision Angel, Arael – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Mail Tracker, Zadkiel – No Trigger]**

"Oh no!" Aichi gasped. "That's five Damage already!"

"Kurogasa…" Misaki muttered.

"Not done. I activate Maiden of Trailing Rose's skill." Rika said, holding up another version of her Vanguard. "By discarding another Maiden of Trailing Rose, I check the top 5 cards of my Deck, choose two of them and place them in my Rear Guard." The audience gasped as she picked the next 5 cards of her Deck and pulled out two of them. "I Superior Call Shield Seed Squire and Iris Knight!"

 _To the left of the Maiden appeared a male Bioroid with red hair and green leaves in front of it and on his body, he had large violet petals on most of his body except for his legs, which he had green leaves there and had a sword for a left hand. Behind him was the miniature Squire, ready to back him up._ **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power], [Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Last, but not least. With a boost from Shield Seed Squire, Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard for the final time!" Rika said.

 _Gaining power from Shield Seed Squire, Iris Knight leapt in to land a final strike on Raphael._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I don't think so! I activate Raphael's skill!" Kurogasa declared.

"What!?" Rika gasped.

"I Counterblast three and send a Soul Healer, Raphael from my Hand to the Drop Zone! That way, I can check the top 5 cards from my Deck. From there, I choose two of them to Guard this attack!" Kurogasa said, sending Soul Healer, Raphael to the Drop Zone.

"WHAT?!" the crowd gasped.

"As an example, I'll show you. I Guard with Kerubiel and Mail Assigner!"

 _Using his staff, he summoned another club wielding angel and a_ _black haired young woman wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a collar (that has a pin on it that resembles a winged envelope), and darker blue slacks. She wore a magnifying lens over one eye that hooks over her ear, and carries a quill pen_ _,_ _intercepting the attack from Iris Knight before disappearing into motes of light._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Aw man! I end my turn." Rika pouted.

 **Rika  
Hand: **4 **  
Back Row:** Shield Seed Squire/Shield Seed Squire/Corolla Dragon **  
Front Row:** Iris Knight/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Knight of Harvest, Gene **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U), Dancing Sunflower (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Soul Healer, Raphael** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Command Angel  
 **Damage:** Airline Communicator, Gabriel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (F), Fleetfoot Angel (F), Vision Angel, Arael (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (U)

"Phew… got through that somehow." Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Kurogasa has five cards in his hand and a full field on his side. Rika has four cards in her hand and an intercept from that last attack. It could be close." Miwa said.

"Not really. Kururugi's not done." Kai muttered.

"Alright… let's see if I can pull a winner here!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card to make his Hand at six. He smirked at what he got.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _ **pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _Raphael raised his staff in the air as he was enveloped in shining light and as the light faded, there appeared the fully armored Michael levitating in the air and pointing his blades out at his opponent._ **[Postmaster General, Michael –** **11000 Power]**

Kai's eyes narrowed at that.

"Here it comes! Kuro–niisan's finisher!" Kamui cheered.

"I Retire Victory Angel and replace him with Mail Charioteer!" Kurogasa said, retiring Victory Angel and calling out the other card.

 _Victory Angel quickly vanished, and taking his place was the charioteer–riding Courier Saint, getting ready to help._ **[Mail Charioteer – 7000 Power]**

"Ikuze! Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

 _Absorbing the power from Rainbow Wings, Alexander was poised for battle._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I Guard with Caramel Popcorn!"

 _Stopping in between the attack was a large cob of corn with some popcorn sticking out of its back and had a female face._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"That was a good guard." Izaki said.

"But it's not over yet." Misaki said.

"Boosted by Mail Charioteer, Michael attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the two cards sideways.

 _Gaining support from Mail Charioteer, Michael's blades began to glow with energy as he prepared to attack._ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Guard! Chestnut Bullet and I Intercept with Iris Knight!" Rika said, placing the two cards in the Guardian Circle, making her Hand go back to two.

 _Iris Knight and a large chestnut covered in grass and spikes having an angry face intercepted the attacker._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said before flipping the two cards over and they both glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical!"

"Nani?!" Rika gasped as did the audience, save for Kai.

"All effects go to Michael!" Kurogasa declared.

 _Increased strength flowed into Michael, making his attack even more powerful as he slashed his blades into the air, releasing crescent blades of light._ **[18000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

 _ **"These messages are the embodiment of hope, love, and peace! Do not allow them to be disrupted! Burst, Solemn Decree!"**_

 _The blades of light slashed through the two guardians, obliterating them before reaching Maiden of Trailing Rose, who was stunned and was quickly hit with a massive explosion._

 **[Damage Check – Glass Beads Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Rika  
Hand: **2 **  
Back Row:** Shield Seed Squire/Shield Seed Squire/Corolla Dragon **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Knight of Harvest, Gene **  
Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U), Dancing Sunflower (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U), Maiden of Trailing Rose (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Command Angel  
 **Damage:** Airline Communicator, Gabriel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (F), Fleetfoot Angel (F), Vision Angel, Arael (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (U)

* * *

"And that's it! The winner of the this match is Kurogasa Kururugi!" Shin announced as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Nice job, Rika. That was a good one." Kurogasa smiled a bit.

"Thanks. However, I wouldn't get so comfortable." Rika said, poking his chest. "You got another match next and I expect you to win that."

"Uh… sure. Don't worry." Kurogasa said as he blushed and soon, Rika pinched his cheeks in retaliation.

"I mean it. You blow it because of her, you'll answer to me." Rika muttered darkly.

"Aah… Okay…" Kurogasa gulped.

"That was great Kurogasa!" Aichi said as he and Kamui approached him.

"Yeah! You're close from winning through this, Kuro–niisan." Kamui said as Kurogasa nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. But, to win the B Block, I have to fight Misaki." Kurogasa said as he looked over to Misaki and she gave a soft smile. He instantly blushed and looked away. "I got to keep focused and win!"

"Hai minna–san, now that the first rounds are over, let's have a ten minute break." Shin announced, making Kurogasa deflate a bit.

"Okay, I'll focus after the ten minute break…" He muttered. Meanwhile, Kai looked on at Kurogasa as his eyes narrowed at him.

"Hmmm… Kurogasa…" Kai muttered to himself, staring at him intensely. No one noticed, except Rika, who saw how he was staring at Kurogasa.

 _'What's with the weird staring at him?'_ Rika thought.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And that's it people! Another chapter down! Yes, that other OC happens to be Rika Ryusaki! A recurring character in most of my other fics, and since you know that she loves cooking, it's only fitting that she would run a Neo Nectar Deck!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** What I remember from her is the pain she inflicts from a frying pan… Do not make her mad under any circumstances…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Oh yeah. She hasn't unleashed the frying pan yet, but one of these days she will, so watch out!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I feel bad for them… Why do I feel that Morikawa will get the sting more than anyone else?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Just hope for the best dude. So moving along, you people are probably thinking, how the heck did you two write this fast? It's impossible! Well, there's an explanation for that. See, we already went ahead and wrote the other chapters. Like three or four chapters ahead. The only thing stopping me from publishing was the theme song. You have no idea how hard it was to figure what's happening in the lyrics, trying to give you the sense that you're actually watching the show.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** That's quite a mouthful, but you just gotta love being prepared to post before anything. I think it's a good idea, just a little stressful. Anyways, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review! See ya!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

* * *

Mail Assigner  
Grade: 0  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Human  
Power: 4000 / Shield: 10000  
 **[AUTO]:** Forerunner  
 **[ACT] (RC): [Counterblast (1) & Put this unit into your Soul] **Look at up to five cards from the top of your Deck, search for up to one Grade 3 «Courier Saint» from among them, reveal it to your Opponent, put it into your Hand, and shuffle your Deck.

Fleet Foot Angel  
Grade: 0  
Trigger Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 5000 / Shield: 10000  
Stand Trigger

Mediator Angel  
Grade: 0  
Trigger Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 5000 / Shield: 10000  
Heal Trigger  
(You cannot put more than 4 Heal Triggers in a Deck.)

Heaven's Defender, Raziel  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 6000 / Shield: 0  
 **[CONT]:** Sentinel  
 **[AUTO]: [Choose a «Courier Saint» from your Hand, and discard it]** When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose, one of your «Courier Saint» being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle.

Soul Healer, Raphael  
Grade: 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 11000  
 **[CONT] (VC/RC):** If you have a non–«Courier Saint» Vanguard (RG), this unit gets [Power] –2000.  
 **[AUTO] (VC): [Counterblast (3) & Choose a card named 'Soul Healer, Raphael' from your Hand, and discard it] **When this unit is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, look up five cards from the top of your Deck, choose up to two «Courier Saint» units among them, call them to (GC), and shuffle your Deck.

(Top cards were made by Digidramon and I. All creative rights go to us.)


	4. Shop Tournament Endgame

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey everybody! It's time for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! And as always yours truly and BlasterDragonoid are here!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, everyone! The Earth says hello! Or we do, anyways! What's up for today in our new chapter, Fenny?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well the first rounds are over so, we're continuing with the second rounds!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I remember in this part Aichi fights Ninja Master M *makes a ninja sign with my fingers* and won, so who will Kurogasa fight next? It's up to the fans to guess!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Actually, they don't need to guess. He's fighting Misaki next.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I know that. That's what they call a hypothetical question! I just hope it doesn't get more awkward than the last chapter with Kurogasa and Misaki.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, hopefully not.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** So, let's get this chapter started! Time to start the next round of the Shop Tournament!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh man! I can't believe I overslept! I'm gonna be late for the shop tournament!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going in such a hurry son?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Sorry, Dad. Gonna be late for the shop tournament!" Kurogasa said hurriedly. "I gotta go!"

"Whoa there, easy now." Kyoshiro said. "Before you go, I wanna give something to ya." He said before pulling out a small circular object that looked like it can hold a Deck. "It's a Deck Holder. Made this from plastic scrap a while back. Thought you might like it. Plus, you'll look cool like you're playing Duel Monsters! Only using half a duel disk that is."

"Uh… right." Kurogasa said, taking the gift. "It does look kind of cool, I… guess." He then looked at his wristwatch and panicked again. "Yabai! I'm gonna be late! I'll try it out at the shop tournament! Later Dad!" He said before bolting out of his room and out the door of his house.

"Have fun son!" Kyoshiro called out.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, turn green already! I'm gonna be late!" Kurogasa said impatiently running in place. And then as soon as the light turned green, Kurogasa darted ahead out of all the other people waiting at the sidewalk. He ran until he skidded to a halt in front of Card Capital. When he finally ran in when the door slid open, he started to freak out, because he had too much momentum to stop, seeing that he was going to crash into Misaki!

"Oh no, watch out!"

It was too late as the people inside looked surprised and Kurogasa crashed into her inside the shop and they both fell to the floor with cries of dismay coming out of their mouths.

*CRASH! THUMP!*

"Ow… that hurt…" Kurogasa groaned as he pushed himself up. "Are you o… k?" Kurogasa trailed off when he figured out what happened. When he crashed into Misaki with both of them falling to the ground, he saw that they were both on the floor.

Kurogasa found himself on top of Misaki, staring into her eyes. Their faces were so close and his body was pretty much draped on hers. He could feel her um… assets, to put it lightly, pressed against his own chest, and his legs nestled on hers. Kurogasa blushed furiously. _'SOMEONE KILL ME RIGHT NOW!'_ He yelled in his thoughts.

* * *

"Hehe~ you're always like that Kuro!" A voice chirped.

"Huh?" Kurogasa got out, and turned around. When he did, boy was he in for a surprise. In front of him was a beautiful girl about his age with long burgundy hair that falls to her mid back and has brown eyes. Her choice of attire was a white tank top with a jean coat that only goes down to just below her midriff. She also wore black shorts, white ankle socks and sneakers.

"R–Rika?!" Kurogasa gawked.

* * *

"Hai, minna–san! Thank you all for coming!" Shin announced. "Welcome to the first annual Card Capital Shop Tournament! I'm Shin Nitta, the owner and manager of the shop and I will be hosting the event and acting as referee! Please adhere to basic Vanguard rules." Shin added. "And there will be no help from the gallery. If you cheat, you are disqualified."

 **A Block:** Aichi vs. Izaki/Ninja Master M vs. Nakanishi  
 **B Block:** Misaki vs. Morikawa/Kurogasa vs. Rika  
 **C Block:** Kamui vs. Nagai/Hata vs. Matsumoto  
 **D Block:** Inaba vs. Andou/Fujino vs. Kai

"I'm in B Block with Misaki, but I'm battling Rika, huh?" Kurogasa said, as he felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Better watch out, Kuro! I'm stronger than you think!" Rika boasted a bit.

"Heh, in your dreams." Kurogasa smirked.

"Now then! Let the tournament begin!" Shin announced.

"Ok, then. Let's go, already! I'm getting antsy!" Rika urged, drawing out her five cards.

"Right." Kurogasa said, doing the same.

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _ **pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of God! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

Kai's eyes narrowed at that.

"Here it comes! Kuro–niisan's finisher!" Kamui cheered.

"Boosted by Mail Charioteer, Michael attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the two cards sideways.

"Guard! Chestnut Bullet and I intercept with Iris Knight!" Rika said, placing the two cards in the Guardian Circle, making her Hand go back to two.

"Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said before flipping the two cards over and they both glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical!"

"Nani?!" Rika gasped as did the audience, save for Kai.

"All effects go to Michael!" Kurogasa declared.

LINE BREAK

"And that's it! The winner of the this match is Kurogasa Kururugi!" Shin announced as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Nice job, Rika. That was a good one." Kurogasa smiled a bit.

"Thanks. However, I wouldn't get so comfortable." Rika said, poking his chest. "You got another match next and I expect you to win that."

"Uh… sure. Don't worry." Kurogasa said as he blushed and soon, Rika pinched his cheeks in retaliation.

"I mean it. You blow it because of her, you'll answer to me." Rika muttered darkly.

"Aah… Okay…" Kurogasa gulped.

…And now the continuation…

* * *

We last left off with the Card Capital Shop Tournament being in full swing! The first rounds of cardfights have just finished with Kurogasa defeating Rika in the first match. And now he, Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, and Kai are in the second round!

"Hai, minna–san! Our ten minute intermission is over, so let's continue on with the tournament!" Shin announced. "Here are the results as of now!"

 **A Block:** Aichi vs. Ninja Master M  
 **B Block:** Misaki vs. Kurogasa  
 **C Block:** Kamui vs. Hata  
 **D Block:** Inaba vs. Kai

"Please do your best everyone! I expect to see great fights!" Shin added.

"Well… I made it this far. I'll be fighting Misaki." Kurogasa said as he looked at her. When she looked back, Kurogasa quickly looked away with a faint blush. _'Oh boy… I really hope I can get it together.'_

"Kurogasa." Misaki said, coming up to him. "I hope we can have a good cardfight, despite what happened earlier."

"S–Sure." Kurogasa stuttered.

"Great. Give me your all." Misaki nodded, before walking away.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa trailed off.

"Hehe~ you really have the hots for her do ya?" Rika grinned mischievously, nudging her elbow at his side.

"O–Oi Rika…" Kurogasa hissed.

"What? I'm just saying. You're always like that ever since we were kids. Whenever you see a pretty girl, you blush easily!"

"Wh–What? No way! Wrong! Incorrect! You're crazy!" Kurogasa denied.

"Hmmmm… Okay, then. Good luck in your match." Rika said as she was about to turn away, but went back to her friend. "One last thing. Don't think about what happened today. The best you can do for her is fight like how we did in the last fight, alright?"

Kurogasa gasped a bit, before smiling. "Right. Thanks, Rika."

"No problem. Someone's got to help you with the ladies." Rika winked, making Kurogasa blush again.

"I don't need help!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Whatever you sa~y!" She waved off as she left.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shop Tournament Endgame

The tournament continued on as scheduled and the fights begun. Aichi went against this Ninja Master M person. The former felt like he's seen and met him before, but the Ninja keeps on denying it as the fight went on. In the end however, Aichi came out as the victor and advanced to the semifinals. And of course, Kamui and Kai would win their cardfights respectively as well, as if that weren't obvious enough, seeing that they are strong cardfighters. But now the time has come for Kurogasa and Misaki to go against each other. In the last round, the audience were interested, seeing two new clans fight against each other, so they want to see what happens, now that only one new clan was left in the tournament.

"We reached the final round of the semifinals! On my left, it's the wielder of the Courier Saints, Kurogasa!" Shin said, turning to his niece. "And to my right, the queen of the Oracle Think Tank and employee of Card Capital…"

"Shin…" Misaki muttered angrily.

"Misaki Tokura!" Shin said quickly, enough to avoid her wrath. "Are both players ready?"

"Yeah." Kurogasa said, placing his Deck into his makeshift Deck Holder and placing the Vanguard facedown.

"Sure." Misaki said, placing her Deck on the Deck Zone on the Vanguard table and placed her Vanguard facedown. Both players then drew five cards.

"Then let the quarterfinal match begin!" Shin announced.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _The field transformed into a wide rocky terrain with rock walls north and south of the fighters. However, there was a grassy valley by them, teeming with life with the gracious blue skies with clouds over their heads. As the transparent forms of Kurogasa and Misaki appeared on the battlefield, Kurogasa transformed into his trusty staff–wielding angel._ "Victory Angel!" **[Victory Angel –** **4000 Power]**

 _As for Misaki, she changed into a slightly taller and older version of herself wearing pink and white armor on her shoulders, legs and torso, revealing most of her body and a metallic flower–like wreath behind her head. She held a white staff with two diamond–shaped gems on the top as she looked prepared for battle._ "Lozenge Magus!" **[Lozenge Magus –** **3000 Power]**

"Huh…" Kurogasa muttered as he suddenly had a faint blush on his face, imagining Misaki as Lozenge Magus before he shook his head rapidly. _'Stay focused, stay focused!'_

"Draw." Misaki announced, drawing the top card of her Deck. "I Ride Oracle Guardian, Gemini!"

 _On the field, Lozenge Magus transformed into two identical mechanical babies with yellow hair and metallic wing–like appendages on their backs, allowing them to levitate. Each of them had a happy, but slightly empty expression on their faces._ **[Oracle Guardian, Gemini –** **8000 Power]**

"Since I rode this card on top of Lozenge Magus, I can her move out of the Soul and place her in the Rear Guard." Misaki continued, moving Lozenge Magus behind Oracle Guardian, Gemini.

 _On the battlefield, Lozenge Magus reappeared behind the Vanguard._ **[Lozenge Magus –** **3000 Power]**

"That ends my turn." Misaki finished.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Oracle Guardian, Gemini** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Victory Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card. He frowned. _'Hmmm… not much I can do…'_ He thought. "I Ride Mail Tracker, Zadkiel!" He said, placing the card on top of Victory Angel.

 _Victory Angel transformed into a silver haired male angel, wearing a typical white mailman's uniform, but had armored gauntlets on his arms and from his brown mailbag, he held out a small white dagger that looked like an envelope opener._ **[Mail Tracker, Zadkiel – 6000 Power]**

"I move Victory Angel from the Soul to the Rear Guard." Kurogasa said, moving Victory Angel to the Rear Guard position behind his Vanguard.

 _On the battlefield, Victory Angel reappeared behind the Vanguard._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"I also call Prism Angel!"

 _On the side next to Zadkiel, the female angel in white clothing and long flowing blonde hair, holding two large crystal prisms appeared._ **[Prism Angel – 6000 Power]**

"Boosted by Victory Angel, Mail Tracker, Zadkiel will attack your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Misaki said.

"Drive Trigger, check," Kurogasa said, flipping over the top card and it glowed red. "Draw Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Prism Angel and I draw!" He said, drawing an additional card to make his Hand at six again.

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"A Trigger this early?" Aichi wondered.

"Sometimes the cards don't always give you what you want, so you gotta make due." Miwa shrugged. "And judging by Kurogasa's Hand, it was probably a mixed bag."

 _Absorbing the energy of Victory Angel, Mail Tracker, Zadkiel flew over in a zig–zag fashion over to the twin mechanical infants._ **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]** _With that, Zadkiel slashed the two infants in a spinning slash to attack them both._

"Damage Trigger, check," Misaki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

 _'Phew… that's one Perfect Guard I don't have to worry about.'_ Kurogasa said relieved in his thoughts. Out loud, "Now Prism Angel will attack your Vanguard!"

 _With her two prisms held to the sunlight, Prism Angel was able to redirect and magnify the light to be more devastating, striking Oracle Guardian, Gemini._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]** _The magnified blast struck Gemini, causing a massive explosion._

 **[Damage Check – Silent Tom – No Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn."

 **Misaki  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Oracle Guardian, Gemini** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Silent Tom (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Prism Angel/ **Mail Tracker, Zadkiel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"I Stand and Draw." Misaki said, standing her units and drawing the next top card of her Deck. "I Ride Maiden of Libra!"

 _Gemini soon reappeared as a young woman with white wings and two ponytail braids on the sides with roses wrapped into her hair, wearing white bandages around her chest and white skirt and was holding a pair of golden scales. As she flew to the Vanguard circle, she had a slightly silent look on her face._ **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**

Kurogasa blushed more as this time, he imagined Misaki as Maiden of Libra. He shook his head, trying to get the seductive vision out of his head.

"Oi, Kuro, focus!" Rika snapped.

"Ah, right! Sorry!" Kurogasa shouted.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed it. "I Call Silent Tom. Dark Cat. Oracle Guardian, Wiseman." Misaki declared, calling the three units onto the Vanguard table.

"Oh boy…" Kurogasa gulped.

 _On the field, three units appeared on Misaki's side of the field: To the left of Libra, A man in a black felt hat and suit, a bandaged face with black sunglasses and hands with two of his fingers shaped like pistols and a pink transparent woman coming out of his side, a mechanical black cat with yellow eyes and blue lines on its body behind Silent Tom, and a stone statue of man sitting on a stone ledge in a thinking pose to the right of the Maiden._ **[Silent Tom – 8000 Power],** **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power], [Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power]**

"Thanks to Dark Cat's skill, since I have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, we both draw one card." Misaki said as she and Kurogasa each drew one card, with Misaki's Hand now at three and Kurogasa's Hand at seven.

"Well, well. Misaki's not so bad, is she?" Rika said.

"Yeah. Considering that she watches every fight in the store, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to play. After all, she won her first fight with Oracle Think Tank, or so I heard." Miwa answered.

"Really? Who with?" Rika questioned.

"Me." Aichi answered for Miwa.

"Wow. Now, I really want to see more of her skills." Rika said cheerfully.

"With a boost from Lozenge Magus, Maiden of Libra attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said, turning her cards sideways. "Also, when Lozenge Magus boosts a card, she adds another +3000 Power."

"No guard." Kurogasa declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Misaki announced, turning the top card of her Deck as it glowed red.

 **[Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

 _'Seriously? She drew a Draw Trigger like on my attack?'_ Kurogasa thought, gasping in his head.

"Draw Trigger. I give the +5000 Power to Silent Tom and draw a card." Misaki said, drawing an extra card and now making her Hand at five.

 _Absorbing the power from Lozenge Magus twice, Maiden of Libra flew up and lifted her scales into the air as they created a sonic wave that dealt damage to Zadkiel._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa declared, flipping over the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Command Angel – No Trigger]**

"Since Maiden of Libra's attack hit, I can Counterblast two and draw one card." Misaki said, flipping over her two cards in the Damage Zone and drew one card in advance making her Hand at six.

"Whew… she's not playing around." Miwa whistled.

"With a boost from Dark Cat, Silent Tom attacks your Vanguard." Misaki announced.

"I Guard with…" Kurogasa said as he was about to pull out a unit to guard.

"Sorry, but you can't Guard with Grade 0 Units when Silent Tom attacks." Misaki interrupted.

"EHHHHH?!" Kurogasa gawked.

 _Back to the field, Silent Tom cocked its gun–like fingers as the transparent woman gave a slightly wicked smile and soon, he fired two invisible bullets that struck Zadkiel's chest hard, knocking him to the ground._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Kurogasa said, revealing his card.

 **[Damage Check – Heaven's Defender, Raziel – No Trigger]**

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted.

"Now, Wiseman attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said, turning the card sideways.

"I activate Prism Angel's skill! By Counterblasting one, I can put her in Guardian Circle right now to defend my Vanguard!" Kurogasa countered.

"Hmmm…" Misaki muttered.

 _Wiseman somehow turned his head to the side and from his eyes, he fired an eye beam from its stone eyes that was about to strike the Vanguard, but Prism Angel quickly flew into view and redirected the blast using her prisms before disappearing into motes._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Shield = 11000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Misaki finished. "And with that, after Lozenge Magus boosts, she returns to the Deck." She placed the said card in the Deck and shuffled.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Silent Tom/ **Maiden of Libra** /Oracle Guardian, Wiseman  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **7  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mail Tracker, Zadkiel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Command Angel (F), Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U)

"I Stand and Draw." Kurogasa said, increasing his hand to 8. He took a second look at Misaki's field and the cards left in her hand. _'So far, she's been thinking a step ahead, like she knew what I was going to play. I know she saw my previous fights, but still, it's impressive she remembered my style of fighting. However…'_

"Come on, Kuro. Don't give in now!" Rika cheered.

"Is it me, or is Misaki really prepared for Kurogasa?" Izaki wondered.

"It's a new clan no one knows. Wouldn't be that surprising to be defensive, especially with Oracle Think Tank." Kamui said.

 _'Alright then, let's change tactics.'_ Kurogasa thought. Out loud, he said, "I Ride Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts!"

 _On the field, Kerubiel soon appeared in the Vanguard position, holding her spiked club with determination._ **[Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – 10000 Power]**

"EHHHHHH?!" His friends said surprised.

"Not Alexander?" Aichi wondered.

"Maybe it's not in his Hand." Kamui said.

"Call! Throne Courier, Sahaquiel! Angel of Vision, Arael! Rainbow Wings! Mail Charioteer!"

 _Appearing on Kurogasa's field was the young man with brown hair peaking out of his green mailman's hat, wearing the green armor and holding the large yellow and gray bazooka on his shoulders with the slightly gray wings on the back of his body. On the right of Kerubiel, was a silver and blue armored angel with blades for arms and wings and a visor worn around his head. The eagle with rainbow–colored wings appeared behind Sahaquiel, and the riding charioteer with the huge sack of mail appeared behind Arael._ **[Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power], [Angel of Vision, Arael – 8000 Power], [Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power], [Mail Charioteer – 7000 Power]**

 _'Changing tactics to an offensive strike. Rather than calling Alexander as the norm, he called a slightly stronger unit and more to boost his chances of successive attacks.'_ Misaki thought to herself.

"Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Sahaquiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Misaki announced.

 _Boosted by the eagle, Sahaquiel charged up his cannon to full power and fired an incredible blast onto his target, causing a huge explosion that nearly blew the Maiden of Libra away._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, flipping over the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Meteor Break Wizard – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Victory Angel, Kerubiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next.

"No guard." Misaki announced once more.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Command Angel – No Trigger]**

 _Kerubiel quickly flew over with her club at hand and struck Maiden of Libra with a huge hit from her club, dealing damage._ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

"And finally, I boost Arael with Mail Charioteer to attack your Vanguard!"

"Sorry, but Dream Eater and Gemini will guard that attack." Misaki said, placing the said cards into the Guardian Circle.

 _Arael spun around with his blade_ – _like hands sticking out, turning into a spinning tornado and spun towards the Maiden, but was intercepted by Gemini and an black miniature elephant with brown hair braided and colorful make_ – _up around his eyes, who easily stopped the attack._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Hmmm… I end my turn." Kurogasa sighed.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Silent Tom/ **Maiden of Libra** /Oracle Guardian, Wiseman  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Throne Courier, Sahaquiel/ **Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts** /Angel of Vision, Arael  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Damage:** Command Angel (F), Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U)

"My turn. Stand and Draw." Misaki said, drawing the top card of her Deck to make her Hand at five. She looked over to Kurogasa, who glanced back and grew a blush, quickly turning his head to hide it. She smiled at that and sighed. "Kurogasa…"

"Uh, yeah?" Kurogasa asked.

"What's wrong?" Misaki said. "You're not playing this fight the way I thought you would." Kurogasa cringed at what she said.

"Uh… was I?" Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"Your tactics are working well at this point, but when you rode Kerubiel instead of Alexander, I had a feeling you didn't have him in your Hand, but it was more. I noticed that since the beginning of the match, you've been distant."

Kurogasa's face completely froze in a panic filled expression as he was about to panic more. _'Oh, man… What do I tell her? That I was thinking of her as her units like that? That would be…'_

"I don't know why, but you can't let it distract you from a fight." Misaki said, snapping Kurogasa out of his thoughts. "It's unfair to the opponent and not very respectful to yourself. I know that's not you."

Kurogasa's eyes widened in realization before looking down with a sad look, "I'm sorry…"

"The best way you could apologize to me is by taking me seriously. Now…" Misaki said, pulling out a card from her hand and held it in the air.

 _ **"Maiden of the Moon, descend onto this earth and give this mortal a graceful judgement! Ride! CEO Amaterasu!"**_

 _As the Maiden of Libra disappeared, a crimson light illuminated the entire field as a beautiful woman descended onto the field, her arms held out as she did. She appeared, wearing a golden kimono with a white flower design and orange sleeves under them and had long black and violet hair that extended down her back with a gold and black crown._ **[CEO Amaterasu – 11000 Power]**

"I activate CEO Amaterasu's skill. I Soul Charge, adding the top card of my Deck to the Soul." Misaki said, placing the top card of her Deck to the Soul under CEO Amaterasu.

 **[Soul Charge – Battle Sister, Cocoa – No Trigger]**

"I Call Dark Cat." Misaki said, placing the card behind CEO Amaterasu.

 _Soon, the black cat–like machine appeared behind CEO Amaterasu, ready to support._ **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**

"Calling Dark Cat allows us to draw one card again."

"Right." Kurogasa said as they both drew one card and and both of their Hands were now at four.

"Wiseman attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said, turning her card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

 _Wiseman quickly turned its head in Kerubiel's view and zapped her with a powerful eye beam._ **[10000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Staff Recorder, Judiel – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Dark Cat, Amaterasu attacks. Also, since I have four cards in my Hand, she gains +4000 Power to her attack." Misaki said, turning her cards sideways.

 _The moon glowed behind Amaterasu as she powered up._ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Sahaquiel will Intercept!" Kurogasa said, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle. "Plus, Sahaquiel will gain an additional +5000 Shield! Also, I'll activate Victory Angel's skill! By discarding a card to my Drop Zone, I can add him to the Guardian Circle as well!" He said, discarding a card to make his Hand at three.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! He can do that?!" Kamui gawked. "How come he never did that in all of his cardfights?!"

"Maybe he never got to it." Miwa said.

"Twin Drive, check." Misaki said, drawing the two top cards of her Deck and one of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Shoot!" Kurogasa gritted.

"Critical Trigger. I give all the effects to Silent Tom." Misaki said, pointing to her last standing unit.

 _Silent Tom smirked as he powered up._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

 _Back to the fight, the illuminating moon glowed to the point where it burst, firing powerful blasts of light onto Kerubiel, but the attack was quickly intercepted by Victory Angel and Sahaquiel, who used his bazooka to block the attack._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"Silent Tom attacks the Vanguard with a boost from the other Dark Cat." Misaki said, turning the cards sideways.

"…No guard." Kurogasa got out.

 _Silent Tom fired out another round of bullets, blasting Kerubiel twice as hard due to the Critical Trigger._ **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Mail Charioteer – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one point of Damage!" Kurogasa said, taking the flipped card from his Damage Zone and placed it in the Drop Zone.

"That ends my turn." Misaki said.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Dark Cat/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Silent Tom/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Oracle Guardian, Wiseman  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts** /Angel of Vision, Arael  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Empty/Mail Charioteer  
 **Damage:** Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U), Mail Charioteer (U), Mediator Angel (U)

"Stand and Draw." Kurogasa said quietly as he drew his card and his eyes widened at what he got. "This card…"

"Did he?" Rika wondered.

"Yeah." Aichi said as Kai looked over to what Kurogasa was planning to play next. Misaki was the most interested as she smiled a bit and Kurogasa saw that as well, smiling back as a response.

"Looks like you got something." Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, and it's getting me back in the game!" Kurogasa said confidently as he raised his card in the card before chanting.

 _ **"Angel of Inspiration, let your ingenuity become the motivation to those who wish to right the wrongs of their ways! Ride! Inventor Saint, Barachiel!"**_

 _Kerubiel was wrapped in a white light as a tall white haired angel with two pairs of wings appeared, with one pair being mechanical. He was tan–skinned with a muscular build, wearing a red robe with a tool belt around his torso with each pouch filled with tools and held a sword–like saw with teeth that glowed a white glow._ **[Inventor Saint, Barachiel – 10000 Power]**

"Barachiel? A new unit?" Misaki said.

"That's right! Now I'll call Stamp Falcon and use his ability to Counterblast one, move him to the Soul and draw two cards!" He said, doing just that and his Hand was now at four. "I Call another Stamp Falcon, doing the same thing!" He said as he repeated the steps and his Hand was now at five. "Now I Call Command Angel!"

 _The militaristic angel appeared behind him, with his dual pistols in his hands._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Alright, then. Boosted by Command Angel, Inventor Saint Barachiel, attacks your Vanguard!" He said, flipping the two cards sideways.

 _Gaining power from Command Angel, Barachiel's mechanical wings began to power up as two little little covers opened on the wings, revealing two green lenses._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I Guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike and Intercept with Wiseman!" Misaki announced, putting the two cards to the Guardian Circle.

"Twin Drive, check." He said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Airline Communicator, Gabriel – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Soul Healer, Raphael – No Trigger]**

"Hmph… no triggers," Kurogasa said, but then said cryptically, "That's okay though, I got a plan."

 _The green lenses opened up and fired two lasers but then Wiseman intercepted and a stone angel with mechanical parts inside it appeared as well._ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Boosted by Mail Charioteer, Arael attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Misaki said.

 _Arael spun around again with his blades out, crashing into Amaterasu and slashing her multiple times._ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Gemini – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa said.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Dark Cat/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Silent Tom/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Inventor Saint, Barachiel** /Angel of Vision, Arael  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Damage:** Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U), Mail Charioteer (U), Mediator Angel (U)

"Stand and Draw." Misaki said, drawing the top card of her Deck to make her Hand at six. "I activate CEO Amaterasu's skill. Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge – Oracle Guardian, Hermes – No Trigger]**

"I call Meteor Break Wizard!" Misaki said, calling the card next to her Vanguard.

 _Soon, a young man with white hair and white body with a muscular build, held by a small band–like wreath, wearing a white cloth with red cloths wrapped around his arms and a green one around his torso and also wearing black pants. On his chest, he had a green jewel._ **[Meteor Break Wizard – 10000 Power]**

"I attack with Meteor Break Wizard! With a Counterblast, Meteor Break Wizard's Power increases by +3000." Misaki said, flipping one of her cards.

"Hmph…" Kurogasa smirked. "I was hoping you would."

"How?" Misaki wondered.

"Because Barachiel's skill now activates! By Counterblasting one and discarding a Grade 3 Unit from my Hand," He demonstrated as he discarded Airline Communicator, Gabriel to the Drop Zone and flipped one Damage. "…that attacking unit's strength decreases by –5000!"

"What?" Misaki gasped.

 _As Meteor Break Wizard was using its chest gem to charge up his attack, creating a fireball in his fists and launching it from his hands, Barachiel got one of his tools from his belt and swatted the meteors away with ease._ **[10000 Power + 3000 Power – 5000 Power = 8000 Power]**

"Argh… Not bad. With a boost from Dark Cat, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said.

"Not so fast! I Guard with Fleetfoot Angel due to drawing him from Stamp Falcon's effect and use Barachiel's effect again after discarding a Grade 3 unit from my Hand." Kurogasa countered discarding his Soul Healer, Raphael making his Hand at four.

"This is insanity! How can a Grade 3 like that have that kind of ability?!" Kamui shouted in disbelief.

 _Amaterasu fired another devastating blast from the exploding moon behind her, but Barachiel pulled even more tools, blocking off some of the blasts away, giving him the chance to dodge the rest with ease and Fleetfoot appeared too to help block it as well._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power], [11000 Power + 7000 Power + 4000 Power – 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Misaki said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – CEO Amaterasu– No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Hermes – No Trigger]**

"Okay, then. With a boost from Dark Cat, Silent Tom attacks." Misaki said.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Gaining the power from Dark Cat, Silent Tom fired another round at Barachiel._ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Kurogasa said, revealing the card.

 **[Damage Check – Mail Assigner – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Misaki finished.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **7  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Dark Cat/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Silent Tom/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Inventor Saint, Barachiel** /Angel of Vision, Arael  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Damage:** Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U), Mail Charioteer (U), Mediator Angel (U) Mail Assigner (U)

"Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his card to make his Hand at five. He smirked at what he got. "Get ready Misaki!" He said as he raised his in the air and chanted.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _ **pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _As Barachiel was enveloped in light, taking his place was the blue armored saint with silver wings and serrated blades, ready to battle as he flew down to the battlefield. Both him and Amaterasu shared intense looks at each other._ **[Postmaster General, Michael – 11000 Power]**

Back in the shop, the two fighters shared the same intense looks at each other.

"Wow, they're focused." Rika said.

"It's because this is the last round for them. This one will decide who wins. Kind of heavy, huh?" Miwa explained.

"Call! Guardian Saint, Alexander!" Kurogasa shouted.

 _Next, to his superior's side, appeared the Guardian Saint, pulling out his sword and getting ready for battle as well._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Boosted by Mail Charioteer, Angel of Vision, Arael will attack Silent Tom!" Kurogasa said flipping the cards sideways.

"I Guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike!" Misaki said.

 _The Angel of Vision's slicing attack was intercepted by a statue of a woman with wings on its back and detached mechanical stone arms, dulling his blades._ **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Alexander will attack Silent Tom!"

"No guard." Misaki declared.

 _Alexander flew over and quickly slashed Silent Tom with his blade, destroying him in a minute's notice._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Now that Silent Tom's gone, Kurogasa can attack without worry." Rika said happily.

"Not exactly. Tokura still has six cards in her Hand. Odds are she'll win this." Kai muttered.

"Boosted by Command Angel, Michael will attack your Vanguard!"

 _Boosted by Command Angel, the Postmaster General took flight as his blades became wrapped with light and flew over to his target, about to defeat her._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"Sorry, but it's nullified!" Misaki shouted, placing a card into the Guardian Circle. "Thanks to Battle Sister, Chocolat!"

"Crud, a Perfect Guard!" Kurogasa gasped.

 _On the field, a young_ – _looking female elf in dark blue nun's clothing, holding a slightly large machine gun, started to fire but she couldn't hold the gun as it kept firing uncontrollably. However, some of the bullets grazed Michael's wings, causing him to retreat. Chocolat took a big sigh of relief as she disappeared into motes._ **[Battle Sister, Chocolat – Shield: 0]**

"Gh… Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top two cards and they both glowed blue.

 **[Drive Check – Fleetfoot Angel – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Fleetfoot Angel – Stand Trigger]**

"Double Stand Trigger!" Kurogasa called out.

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" The audience said shocked.

"What?" Misaki gasped.

"I add both +5000 Power to Alexander and Arael and stand them both!" Kurogasa said, flipping the cards vertical. "Arael attacks your Vanguard!"

"Can't let it through! Guard! Maiden of Libra!" Misaki said.

 _Once again, Arael's attack was thwarted and this time, by the Maiden of Libra, standing in the way of his opponent, causing him to stop._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power], [11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"I'm not done yet! Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, flipping the card sideways. "I–KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _'Kurogasa, under certain conditions, I would want you to win,'_ Misaki thought to herself. _'However, I want to win as well!'_ Misaki pulled one card from her hand again and placed into the Guardian Circle. "Guard! Dark Cat!"

"Nani?" Kurogasa gasped.

 _Alexander's attack was stopped by the mechanical cat's appearance, stopping it._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power], [11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"I… I end my turn." Kurogasa said in disbelief.

 **Misaki  
Hand: **2  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Dark Cat/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Angel of Vision, Arael  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Damage:** Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U), Mail Charioteer (U), Mediator Angel (U) Mail Assigner (U)

"I can't believe it. Even with double Stand Triggers, Kuro–niisan couldn't win it." Kamui said somberly.

"Misaki was really ready for this, like she knew she was going to fight Kurogasa." Rika said.

"Not really." Miwa interrupted. "Seeing how she fights, she was probably ready from the get–go."

"Now, it's Misaki's turn." Aichi said.

"Sand and Draw." Misaki said, drawing her cards to make her Hand at three. "CEO Amaterasu's skill activates. Soul Charge."

 **[Soul Charge – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Call. Oracle Guardian, Wiseman and Oracle Guardian, Hermes." Misaki continued.

 _Appearing on the field was the Thinker–like mechanical statue and a statue–like warrior with a beard and dressed in Roman clothing and a cape, appearing on the left and right of Amaterasu._ **[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power], [Oracle Guardian, Hermes – 10000 Power]**

"Since I called him, you have to reveal your Hand until the end of this turn." Misaki said.

"What? Oh… okay." Kurogasa said, revealing his five card hand to Misaki.

"Also, reveal the top card of your Deck." Misaki continued.

Kurogasa quickly drew and looked at the top card. He gasped at what he drew, but revealed to Misaki as it was Mediator Angel.

"A Heal Trigger. Sorry, but place that card onto the bottom of the Deck." Misaki said, prompting Kurogasa to do said action.

"Oh, man. That Heal Trigger could have saved him!" Rika said.

"Now, Hermes attacks Alexander," Misaki said, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Fleetfoot Angel!" Kurogasa gritted.

 _A part of Hermes's eyes cracked open to reveal a robotic eye and fired a laser at Alexander, until Fleetfoot Angel protected him._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Wiseman, with a boost from Dark Cat, attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki continued.

"I Guard with Fleetfoot Angel again!" Kurogasa said.

 _Dark Cat transferred the power to Wiseman and the latter fired a laser beam but not before the same angel defended Michael this time._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power], [11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Boosted by Dark Cat, CEO Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said, turning her final cards sideways.

"Alexander and Arael will Intercept!" Kurogasa said, putting the cards in the Guardian Circle. "And Alexander will gain another +5000 Shield!"

 _Amaterasu once soared into the sky, ready to strike when Alexander and Arael came into view, guarding Michael._ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power], [11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Misaki said, revealing the top cards and…

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical! All effects go to Amaterasu!"

"No way…" Kurogasa said in disbelief as he dropped his cards on the table.

 _Despite their efforts, Amaterasu found the latent power and blasted down the two guardians as they disappeared into motes. Next, Michael was the next target of the blast as he was struck with the final attack._ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

 **[Damage Check – Postmaster General, Michael – No Trigger]**

 _Michael gave a final scream as he faded away into motes._

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Misaki  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Dark Cat/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Oracle Guardian, Hermes  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Silent Tom (F), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Damage:** Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U), Mail Charioteer (U), Mediator Angel (U) Mail Assigner (U) Postmaster General, Michael (U)

* * *

"The winner is: Misaki Tokura!" Shin declared, making the crowd clap, especially Shin.

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… looks like I lost this one." Kurogasa sighed. "Back to the losing streak…"

"But it was a good match." Misaki smiled soft. "You did your best."

"Really…? You think so?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes. Despite learning about the clan quickly, it was touch and go for a second." Misaki said. "Overall, it was great."

"I see… thanks I guess." Kurogasa said softly with a nod. "And… about earlier Misaki, I'm sorry. I was unfair to you and…"

"It's okay. I should've known you weren't actually trying to do anything like that, but I quickly judged you too soon. An error on my part." Misaki said, holding her head in apology.

"No, no, no, no! It's okay, really. I just hope we can put this past us." Kurogasa said as Misaki lifted her head up, she saw Kurogasa holding out his hand. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." She said before the two of them shook hands.

Kurogasa felt like he was on top of the world and felt like nothing could bring him down at this moment. Except…

"Get a room, you two." Rika giggled.

…that.

"Oi!" Kurogasa snapped before breaking the handshake. "Why is she my friend? She's almost as bad as…"

"How sweet. The love story continues." Miwa added with his teasing.

"Him. Almost as bad as him." Kurogasa finished with a groan.

"It's nothing like that…" Misaki pouted, looking away.

"Okay, then. Time for this lovebird to roost." Rika joked as Kurogasa sighed.

"That was great you two." Aichi said as he and Kamui approached.

"Yeah. For a bit, I thought Kuro–niisan was going to clinch it there. Too bad." Kamui said.

"Well, you win some you lose some." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Alright, now that the second round is over! Will the four winners please step up to the front!" Shin announced. The four cardfighters, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui walked over to Shin and stood in front of the crowd. "We have Aichi Sendou!"

Everyone cheered for the blue–haired cardfighter who blushed in embarrassment.

"Attaboy, Aichi!" Morikawa cheered. "The smallest of the smallfry!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izaki asked.

"Next up is Misaki Tokura!"

"Good job, Misaki!" Rika said, with Kurogasa giving her a thumbs–up, at which she blushed.

"She's blushing!" Morikawa teased.

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled, to which Morikawa and Izaki cringed to her sharp yell and hid behind Miwa.

"W–Why are you hiding behind me!?" Miwa stuttered.

"Idiot…" Kurogasa muttered silently.

"Then it's Kamui Katsuragi!"

"The Great Kamui, Best in Japan!" Reiji cheered.

"No, no, the best in the world!" Eiji added. "BW, yo!"

"TB, yo!" Izaki teased.

"DB, you know?" Morikawa added.

*POP!*

"Say what? Callin' me a total bonehead and a darn brat!?" Kamui roared back to his friends, who shook their heads, trying to deny their words as Izaki and Morikawa pretended to have said nothing.

"And finally, Kai Toshiki!"

As Kai looked back to the audience, the two Middle schoolers looked away in different directions, trying not to make Kai mad, however, Rika was chuckling from that.

"With Kai, they'll stop." Rika chuckled.

"Yeah." Kurogasa agreed but then noticed that Kai was staring at him. Or rather glaring.

"And with these four, they will be entering the tournament finals." Shin said. "However, before that…"

"We draw the tournament brackets!" Kamui added.

"No. We have lunch." Shin said, making Kamui fall down anime style.

"What?!" Kamui snapped after getting back up.

"Look. It's written here." Shin said, pointing to the left bottom corner of the poster. Kamui squinted his eyes before noticing the said notice seeing that lunchtime was 12: 00 pm–1: 00 pm, in short print.

"NO! It can't be!" Kamui snapped again as his whole world shattered around him.

"Well, you can't beat the schedule. That's for sure." Kurogasa said as he and Aichi came over to Kamui.

"We'll resume at 1 PM so please don't be late." Shin said, then put the microphone down as he stretched his back. "Uwhaaaaaaaaaaaaa, refereeing is hard. My back is killing me." He added before going back to the counter.

Aichi looked over to his teacher, Mr. Mark, his middle school teacher from America, who was holding an oversized clock that read 12:00 pm. "1:00. That's an hour from now."

"Aw man! What am I gonna do with all this pent–up excitement?!" Kamui said frustrated.

"Why not have lunch?" Misaki asked.

"I didn't bring anything to eat…" Aichi said a bit worried.

*GUR~GLE!*

Kurogasa looked down and he and his friends noticed that his stomach was growling loudly, before he groaned while slumping his shoulders with his head hung down. "Oh man… you're not the only one. I didn't bring lunch either. I was so in a hurry to get here, I forgot to eat…"

"Ara, it's a good thing we're here."

Everyone's attention turned to Yukina and Kyoshiro.

"Dad, Kaa–san?" Kurogasa said surprised.

"Hey! Mr and Mrs. Kururugi!" Rika cheered going over to glomp Yukina in a big hug surprising the couple.

"Ara, Rika–chan…" Yukina blinked surprising.

"Well, whaddya know, it's Rika! How've you been?!" Kyoshiro laughed.

"I've been alright. I just fought Kuro in a Cardfight and I lost to him." Rika said, after letting go of the hug, "However, he lost against Misaki Tokura in the last round, but he did do really well, especially with those Saints of his!"

"Well, I did make them especially for him, but no one wins all the time." Kyoshiro said.

"Still, it's great to see you again." Yukina smiled. "And it's good to see you Aichi and Emi."

"Hello." Aichi and Emi bowed.

"Uwhoaaaaaaaa! You're the guy who made the Courier Saints?!" Kamui asked excited as he suddenly ran up to Kyoshiro, shaking his hand. "I'm Kamui Katsuragi! Nice to meet you!"

"Hahahahaha! Well, I see you've picked some good friends son! Lively ones too!" Kyoshiro laughed.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa chuckled nervously.

"Hello. I'm Misaki Tokura." She bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Misaki." Yukina replied.

Kyoshiro then turned to his son. "She's a pretty one, isn't she?'

"D–Dad…" Kurogasa pouted a bit blushing.

"Try not to break her heart now." Yukina giggled.

"K–Kaa–san!" Kurogasa blushed heavier, and Misaki blushed a bit too.

"Hehe… looks like you can't even escape your parents from teasing ya." Miwa grinned as he along with Kai, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, and Eiji approached.

"That's my life, apparently." Kurogasa answered.

"Must be difficult." Izaki said.

"Oh, my name's Miwa Taishi. I helped your son get used to things around here."

"I'm Izaki Yuta."

"Name's Reiji, and this is Eiji!"

"NTMY, yo!"

"And I'm Katsumi Morikawa, the strongest fighter here!"

"Misaki beat you in a landslide." Kurogasa deadpanned, making Morikawa fall down anime style.

"And this is Kai Toshiki. He's a quiet one, except when he cardfights." Miwa said, pointing to Kai. The latter looked at Kurogasa's parents and only acknowledged them with a silent nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Kyoshiro acknowledged.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? How did you even find this place?" Kurogasa asked his parents.

"You forgot your lunch son!" Kyoshiro grinned.

Kurogasa immediately deflated at that. "Oh yeah…"

"Ehehehehehehe…" Aichi laughed nervously.

"So we thought of bringing lunch for everyone." Yukina smiled.

"Eh?" Everyone asked. Even Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back!" Kyoshiro said as he went out of the shop and a couple minutes later, he came back with five large trays that were protected by plastic covers, containing any and all kinds of sushi, all stacked on top of each other. "Here we are!"

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" The group of friends said surprised, seeing the sushi, made to perfection.

"K–Kaa–san, how much sushi did you make?!" Kurogasa's eye twitched.

"As I said, enough for everybody. At first, I knew you would be hungry during the tournament since you didn't eat any breakfast. But, then I didn't want your friends to be without lunch, so I thought, with your father's help, everyone will be fed."

Kurogasa and the others sweat dropped when she finished her explanation. "Well, I'm happy you did that for everybody, Mrs. Kururugi." Shin said, walking towards them. "I'm Shin Nitta, manager of Card Capital and Misaki's uncle. It's nice to finally to meet Kurogasa's parents."

"Ara, the pleasure's all mine." Yukina greeted. "I'm Yukina and this is my husband Kyoshiro."

"I trust you're keeping my boy out of trouble?" Kyoshiro asked as he shook Shin's hand.

"Hai. Besides some craziness from the fighters, Card Capital is completely safe." Shin said.

"Well that's good enough for me!" Kyoshiro grinned wider. "Now c'mon guys! Eat all you like!" They were, until something pushed against his leg. He looked down and saw the Sub–Manager rubbing his leg. "Hello, little one." He said as he picked the cat up. The cat meowed a few times as Kyoshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I wonder what he's telling me."

"I know. Fortunately, I can understand him." Misaki said as she came over.

"Eh?" Kurogasa and Rika said incredulously. "Really?"

"Um… no, not really." Misaki said, causing them to fall anime style.

"Mou~ then why did you say you understand him then?" Rika complained.

"It… was a joke…" Misaki trailed off, looking away.

"Huh?" Kurogasa titled his head. "A… joke?" In his thoughts, _'If it was a joke, she's terrible at it…'_

"He's trying to tell you that you can't eat in here, so you have take that outside." Misaki said.

"Makes sense. The cards wouldn't be good, all covered with food." Aichi said.

"I'm sure we can make an exception right Sub–Manager?" Shin said, but the cat gave him a death glare making Shin deflate and hang his head down. "Sorry… I meant Manager."

"Ara… that's surprising." Yukina blinked.

"Being whipped by a cat? That's sad." Kyoshiro said, making Shin crouch over at a corner with depression hanging over him.

"So cruel…" Shin muttered.

"Anyway, I guess we have to take all the sushi and eat outside." Kurogasa sighed.

* * *

So with that, everyone went to the side of the shop and Kurogasa and his friends were all having sushi. To say delicious was an understatement. Words can't express just how good the sushi was.

Outside of the shop at the lunch area Misaki showed them, everyone else already finished their lunch and went back inside except for Kurogasa, Rika, Misaki, Aichi, Emi, Kamui, Reiji and Eiji, who were either still eating or resting outside until the next match started.

"That lunch was amazing." Emi said.

"Definitely so." Reiji added.

"DS, yo." Eiji said.

"Yeah. Mrs. Yukina can make mean sushi. Luckily, it isn't mean as she can be." Rika said.

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked.

"Uh… let's just say that if you anger her, she'll have a scary angry happy moment." Kurogasa said sheepishly. "If there's one thing I learned, it's to not make my mom mad."

"Are you sure? Your mom doesn't seem to be like the angry kind of person." Kamui doubted.

"No she isn't, but you'll see it." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"I don't know. She seems like a good person. And your dad. He must like animals, huh?" Misaki said.

"Well, he respects them and believes every living thing in life should be treated respectfully, even in death." Kurogasa said, which made Misaki's eyes widened a bit.

"That's deep." Kamui responded.

"Was it?" Kurogasa said with a slight nervous laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound _that_ serious." He turned to Misaki, who was a little out of it. Kurogasa tapped her shoulder. "Misaki, are you okay?"

Misaki didn't respond as she was seeing in her head two figures, one female with hair like her, but slightly shorter, tied in a ponytail and wearing a red shirt and the other was male with green hair, also in a ponytail, wearing a sweater vest with a green long sleeved shirt under it. They were both smiling at a younger version of Misaki, who was about four or five at that point. Before they said anything…

"Misaki? Hello~ Earth to Misaki." Rika called out, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Misaki said, snapping out of it.

"Misaki–san? Are you okay?" Aichi said.

"The fish didn't make you sick, did it?" Kurogasa said.

"No, no. I just remembered something, that's all." Misaki said, changing her expression to a slightly emotionless one.

"What was it?" Kurogasa asked.

"Nothing." Misaki reassured them as she got up and went to the door, back to the shop. "It's almost time for the final matches to start."

"Oh, yeah!" Kamui shouted, swallowing the sushi quickly. "I'm going to win it!"

"Right. I just hope I'm fighting Kai." Aichi said as he and Emi got up and went inside the store, following Misaki.

"I don't know why you want to fight him," Kamui answered with Reiji and Eiji following him back to the store as well. Kurogasa was still sitting on the bench, wondering about something.

 _'What was she remembering? It's not like her or anyone, for that matter, to black out like that.'_ Kurogasa thought as a whistle broke him out of thoughts. He looked at the source of the whistle and it was Rika.

"Hey, you coming back in?" Rika asked.

"Huh, oh yeah! Coming!" Kurogasa said before following Rika.

* * *

And so the rest of the tournament went on, and they drew ballots on who was facing who. Aichi went against Kamui and Misaki went against Kai. The fights went on and in the end, Kamui and Kai made it to the finals. When the finals began, Kamui and Kai fought, but in the end, Kai ultimately won the match and thus the whole tournament.

"Hai, minna–san that concludes the tournament! Your champion is Kai Toshiki!" Shin announced as everyone clapped but Kai was indifferent to everyone.

"Sheesh… cold shoulder much?" Kurogasa whispered to Miwa.

"That would be an understatement, but yeah. To me, it looks like Kai didn't find the opponent he wanted to fight." Miwa said, giving a second look to Kurogasa. "Well, not entirely."

"Hm?" Kurogasa said confused.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Miwa shrugged, walking away from him and over to Kai.

"Also, I have a special announcement to make!" Shin said as he grabbed a poster and unrolled it for everyone to see. "For the winner, Kai Toshiki, the runner–up, Kamui Katsuragi, and the best two contestants, Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura, they will be qualified to compete in the Vanguard Regionals! And if they win, they can qualify to compete in the Nationals!"

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" The crowd said in awe. Kurogasa and Rika looked surprised. They went through this tournament for a chance to become part of a team and compete in the Regionals?!

"Wow. Boy, I'm jealous of them." Rika said.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Kurogasa looked to his friend, as he was tapped on his shoulder by Kyoshiro.

"Isn't it great your friends get to go to the Regionals?" Kyoshiro smiled.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered sadly. Kyoshiro scratched his chin and was thinking of something.

"You know…" Kyoshiro said, getting his son's attention. "I was thinking about getting more attention to the Courier Saints on how they work in Vanguard, so they can be recognized by players around the world. However…"

"Yeah?" Kurogasa said.

"It means the one who uses them will have to go to the Regionals and show cardfighters how they work. And since that's you, son…" Kyoshiro grinned.

"Dad, are you saying…?" Kurogasa asked with wide eyes at what he was implementing.

Kyoshiro's grin grew as his son found out. "I talked to Shin over there about the tournament during lunch and he told me that other teams are eligible to qualify on their own." Kurogasa's mouth fell open as he tried to close it.

"Seriously?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Yep! You just need two more and you're a team! Heck, I'll even be your coach! After all, it's not everyday that those that sponsor the tournament get to see a Vanguard Card Designer."

"Dad, I…"

"No need to thank me." Kyoshiro raised a hand. "And I'm sure Rika is all for it."

"That's right!" Rika spoke out as she startled Kurogasa. "I do want to enter this and give it my all! And no one's a better partner than you, Kuro!"

"Rika… thanks." He smiled gently.

* * *

After the tournament was done, everyone saved for a few people went home. Kyoshiro and Yukina had already went home, as did Aichi and the others. Kurogasa was about to leave when…

"Kurogasa…" The said person turned around to see Kai. "We need to talk…"

"What is it Kai?" Kurogasa asked.

"It's about you." Kai said, walking a little closer. "I want you to stay out of my way."

"Huh?" Kurogasa said as the the gleaming sunset draped over both their figures as they stared at each other.

"The cards you used and how you won so easily before… It tells me that you don't have any true strength when using them."

"Huh?" Kurogasa said even more confused tilting his head. "I've only been in four cardfights."

"One's enough for me to gauge your strength and to me, it's subpar compared to others."

Kurogasa frowned at that. "Is this how you get so cold? By making fun of others? I heard about your match with Aichi, by the way. He didn't have a Grade 3 in his Deck, but he still beat you."

"By luck. He's no different than you." Kai said, not moved by Kurogasa's rebuttal.

"Seriously, what's your problem?"

"I'm just saying like it is." Kai said before he walked away as Kurogasa looked at him.

"I don't know what your problem is Kai, but I'm gonna prove you wrong, if and when he cardfight." Kurogasa vowed as he clenched his fist tightly. "Watch me. I'll prove to you that my strength is real."

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well… we all know how won _that_ one…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Misaki won it, which I wasn't expecting, but Kai had to beat her and win it all! Aw! I was hoping for a Kai/Kurogasa Cardfight. How epic would that be?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** I think that would be epic. It's gonna be a long time before that happens though. Anyways, with the Regional Tournament coming up, we need help from you readers!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, you know what that means: OCs and plenty of them! We need some for the Tournament, so Kurogasa and his team could have some competition.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep, so we need you to follow this format:

Team Name

Member #1, 2, or 3  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Physical Appearance:  
Personality:  
Clan:

Just be brief about it, and we'll go from there.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** We'll see which ones make the cut and you'll see our OCs fighting against Kurogasa and his team. Maybe you could see them again in the second Regional tournament, but remember, baby steps.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So hope to see you guys soon! And Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

* * *

Mail Tracker, Zadkiel  
Grade: 1  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Human  
Power: 6000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO]: [Counterblast (1)]** When this unit is placed on (GC), if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets [Shield] +5000 until end of that battle.

Angel of Vision, Arael  
Grade: 2  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 8000 / Shield: 5000  
 **[AUTO]:** When this unit is put into the Drop Zone from (GC), if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, choose a card from your Damage Zone, and turn it face up.

Inventor Saint, Barachiel  
Grade 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 10000  
 **[AUTO] (VC): [Counterblast (1) & Choose a grade 3 «Courier Saint» from your Hand, and discard it] **When your opponent's unit attacks, at the beginning of the Guard Step, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a unit that is attacking and that unit gets [Power] –5000 until the end of that battle.

(Top cards were made by Digidramon and I. All creative rights go to us.)


	5. Enter! Koji the Disco Policeman!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! It's Fen here along with BD for another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, everyone! It's charmed to see you all here for the debut of the new chapter!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Now as you know, last chapter, we need OC Teams for Kurogasa's team to go against in the Regional Tournament! And after debating on which teams should enter, we have decided! We will reveal the first team! And it is~ drum roll please!

 **Sound Effect Guy: *drum roll***

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Team Heroes from Pink Lightspeed Ranger!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Everyone give them and their guy a hand!

 **Audience: *claps***

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Congratulations! And we will reveal the next team that made it next chapter! Speaking of teams, we have a third member that will join Kurogasa's team this chapter!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Really? Who could that be? Maybe another one of Kuro's old friends?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** You'll just have to read and find out! So let's go and get on with it!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Card Capital Shop Tournament. Kurogasa managed to get to the top 8, but was defeated by Misaki and thus wasn't able to advance. Furthermore, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui were now, to their surprise, a team to qualify for the Regional Cardfight Vanguard Tournament and if they win the Regionals then they can qualify to compete in the National Tournament. After Kyoshiro talked to Kurogasa about forming his own team, and Rika becoming the second member, Kurogasa started working on finding people who could team up with him to compete in the Regional Tournament. However, he was having bad luck in finding the third.

It was now after school and Kurogasa had come to Card Capital to hang out with Aichi and the others, excluding Kai, and when he met up with them…

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… this sucks…" Kurogasa groaned, slamming his head to the desk, feeling tired.

"A–Are you alright Kurogasa?" Aichi asked a bit worried.

"Yeah… Peachy…" Kurogasa muttered.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep." Misaki noticed.

"That's because I didn't…" Kurogasa sighed. "Ever since the shop tournament ended, I've been trying to find a third person willing to help me form a team for the Regional Tournament, but so far no luck. Either a card shop already has a team or the ones that need a team are very far away and I can't make the trip there."

"Wow, that's rough…" Reiji said, sympathetically.

"TR yo," Eiji agreed in abbreviations.

"Not to worry!" Morikawa assured with a big grin as he wrapped his arm around Kurogasa's shoulders. "You got the great Morikawa to become your teammate!"

"His team wouldn't last a second with you on it." Kamui scoffed with a snicker, striking Morikawa's nerves.

"Why you little–" Morikawa growled ready to strangle him, but Izaki held him back.

"Hey, hey, calm down, no need to get angry." Izaki sweat dropped with a nervous laugh.

"Well you got Rika for a team member, we just need another." Misaki said.

"Yeah, the only question is: Where can we find that third member?" Kurogasa groaned.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Rika smiled mischievously. "We~ll there _might_ be someone that could help."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked confused.

And as if that was question was answered, the doors of Card Capital slid open and the sounds of clunking footsteps were heard.

"Hi, welcome to Card Capital!" Shin greeted.

Everyone turned to who came in and they saw a teenager about a year older than Kurogasa who stood at 5'10", just two inches taller, but the platform shoes on his feet pushed him closer to 6'2". He had lightly tanned skin and an athletic physique from a lot of dancing. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair worn in a feathered surfer cut. Showing off his love of the 1970s, he wore a pair of white bellbottom pants, a short sleeved tight–fitted black shirt with a wide collar that showed off his chest, a white vest, black platform shoes, aviator sunglasses, and a gold male symbol medallion.

Kurogasa gawked at the person who came in as he stood up.

"Yo, did someone need a third team member?"

"K–Koji?!" Kurogasa stammered.

"Huh?" Aichi and the others said confused.

"Yo, it's been a long time aibou." The teen now known as Koji grinned.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter! Koji the Disco Policeman!

Upon seeing Koji, Kurogasa had a large smile on his face, as did Rika, although not as big. However, for the rest of the group, the feelings were… mixed.

"Dude, what are you doing here man?!" Kurogasa laughed as he came over and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Well, I heard you just moved back and I just had to see you!" Koji smiled. "It's totally groovy that you returned, you hear me?"

"I do and I guess you still love being in the 1970s, huh?" Kurogasa chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? The 1970s is my life! You know me when it comes to disco and the groovy chicks!" Koji winked.

"Um… Kurogasa? Mind introducing us to your disco buddy there?" Izaki spoke up.

"Oh, sorry." Kurogasa said sheepishly before gesturing to him. "Guys, this is Koji Shinamori, my other best friend along with Rika, disco fanatic and dance expert."

"Simply 'disco fanatic!?'" Koji asked jokingly, pretending to hold his heart in pain. "I'm the Disco KING, man!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, same difference."

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Koji with a few awkward smiles. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Koji. I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi greeted.

"I'm Izaki Yuta."

"Yo. Miwa Taishi's the name." He said giving a two–finger salute.

"And I'm Katsumi Morikawa, the strongest cardfighter here!"

"That's a lie and you know it, Lose–umi." Kamui scoffed, making him pop a vessel.

"Why you little–!"

"Ignore him, I'm Kamui Katsuragi and these are my buds, Reiji and Eiji." Kamui greeted.

"It's nice to meet you!" Reiji said.

"INTMY, yo!" Eiji added.

"And I'm Misaki Tokura. The guy at the register is my Uncle Shin." Misaki said, pointing to the said person who waved while the Sub–Manager meowed his greeting.

"Well, it's groovy to meet you all." Koji grinned before looking at Kurogasa with a glint of mischief in his eyes before saying, "So… Rika tells me that Misaki is your Sweet Thang."

A metaphoric volcano went off in Kurogasa's head as he screamed internally before quickly snapping back to reality. "Wrong, wrong, wrong! Rika's wrong! Misaki is my friend, okay?!"

"Heh~?" Koji raised an eyebrow before looking to Misaki who was faintly blushing, "I think I say otherwise."

"IT'S TRUE!" Kurogasa huffed as steam puffed out of his ears.

"Not buying it, aibou." Koji grinned widely.

"WHATEVER!" Kurogasa yelled before sighing. "Other than to humiliate me, didn't you say you wanted to be the third member of my team?"

"Yeah, but first I gotta see how you stack up." Koji smirked before pulling out from his inside pocket of his jacket, a Vanguard Deck.

"A cardfight, huh?" Kurogasa said.

"It makes sense. I can't just join your team if I don't know your deck or skills. That wouldn't sit right with me, you dig?" Koji shrugged.

"I get it and truth be told, I'm interested how good you are with your deck, too." Kurogasa smirked.

"Well, this should be fun!" Miwa smiled.

"Yeah, weird language aside, Koji's alright and if he's challenging Kuro–niisan, he's probably good." Kamui said.

"It should be a good fight between close friends like these two." Aichi said, smiling.

Quickly, they moved to the Vanguard Fight table with their decks already at the Deck zone and drawn five cards each. Kurogasa didn't agree with his first draw, so he placed three cards into the Deck and drawn three cards, happy with what he got. They placed their hands on their face down Starting Vanguards.

"Ready, aibou?" Koji said.

"Ready, Koji." Kurogasa smirked.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _Soon, their astral bodies transported to one of the flashy cities of the Star Gate Nation, where they were in the middle of the city during a beautiful starry night and the multicolored lights of the city was like one of the cities in Japan._

"Victory Angel!" Kurogasa shouted.

 _He transformed into the trophy staff–wielding angel with small white wings._ **[Victory Angel –** **4000 Power]**

"Workerpod, Saturday!" Koji shouted.

 _He transformed into a pod shaped robot the same height as Victory with a digital face appearing on the black screen of the pod._ **[Workerpod, Saturday – 6000 Power]**

"Huh? Hey, isn't that from the Dimension Police clan?" Rika noticed.

"Yeah, that clan is like the Nova Grapplers. They're like the superheroes and police force of Cray!" Miwa remembered.

"Cool! Giant robots fighting against angels! Talk about a showdown!" Kamui smiled.

"I know, right?" Morikawa agreed until he and Kamui slowly turned towards each other and screamed.

"YOU AGREE WITH ME!?" They both said.

"That's a shocker. Kamui and Morikawa both liking the same thing…" Misaki muttered.

"It was bound to happen." Aichi said.

"Heh, I shouldn't be surprised." Kurogasa chuckled at Koji. "Your old man's a police detective, and you want to be like him."

"You got that right, aibou! My pop's detective work always inspired me to become a helper for justice and Dimensional Police is the perfect clan for me, plus they do have some groovy babes in there." Koji said with a wink, making Rika sigh and Kurogasa chuckle sheepishly.

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprised about that either…" Rika sweat dropped. "You're always such a ladies' man."

"Ladies' maid?" Kamui said, confused.

"No, ladies' man. It means he's good with wooing chicks." Miwa corrected as Rika slapped him upside the head.

"Don't dirty the mind of the young!" Rika shouted.

"Ouch! You're vicious…" Miwa whimpered.

"May we get started before more people feel the wrath of Rika?" Kurogasa smiled.

"Right, right, I'll start first." Koji said drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Karenroid, Daisy!"

 _The Workerpod soon transformed into a purple cyborg with a feminine body and two blades on the side of its arms._ **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"That's all for me." Koji concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Victory Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Command Angel!"

 _Victory Angel transformed into the combat-prepared angel with dual pistols, pointed at his opponent._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Now, Victory Angel moves back." Kurogasa declared, pulling the said card out of the Soul and behind his Vanguard's position.

 _Victory Angel quickly appeared behind his older ally, smiling as he saw him._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Boosted by Victory Angel, Command Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Koji declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Mail Charioteer – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from his ally,_ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]** _Command Angel aimed his pistols at his opponent and fired multiple bullets, dealing damage._

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Not bad, aibou. Draw." Koji said, drawing and increasing his hand to six again. "I Ride Twin Order!"

 _On the field, a red warrior cyborg with yellow and green blinking lights on his body, holding twin blades, appeared._ **[Twin Order –10000 Power]**

"I Call another Karenroid, Daisy, Masked Police, Grander and Cosmo Roar!" Koji said, calling the said units onto the Rearguard positions.

 _To the left of Twin Order, a warrior in a red and silver costume with a scarf wrapped around his neck with both ends waving in the wind appeared._ **[Masked Police, Grander –** **8000 Power]** _Behind Twin Order appeared another Daisy and behind Masked Police was a gray mechanical saber–toothed tiger with red highlights and missile launchers on its shoulders._ **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power], [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**

"Whew… not bad." Miwa whistled.

"His formation isn't bad and with Grander's skill, he'll have high amounts of power in both attacks." Aichi pointed out.

"Now, with a boost from Cosmo Roar, Masked Police, Grander attacks your Vanguard! With Masked Police, Grander's skill, when I have a Dimensional Police Vanguard, he gains +2000 Power when attacking!" Koji declared, turning his cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Gaining power from Cosmo Roar's support and his own skill, Grander jumped into the air and gave a diving kick with all his strength, striking down Command Angel._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, flipping over the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Angel Knight, Haniel – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Karenroid, Daisy, Twin Order attacks!" Koji continued, turning his middle cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Koji said, drawing the top card of his Deck, which glowed blue.

 **[Drive Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Masked Police, Grander!" Koji declared, turning his card to its previous position.

 _As Masked Police, Grander got up and gained power, Twin Order gained power from Daisy and gave Command Angel a dual–slash strike._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power],** **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing his card.

 **[Damage Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger, I give +5000 Power to Command Angel and draw a card!" He said, drawing it make his Hand at seven.

 _Command Angel glowed a red aura thanks to the power boost from the trigger._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Now, Grander attacks once more. His skill gives him +2000 Power!" Koji declared, turning his card sideways again.

"Guard! Mail Charioteer!" Kurogasa smirked.

 _As Grander was about to strike again, the mailman on his golden chariot with his horses appeared in front of Command Angel, taking the blow for his ally and ending the attack._ **[13000 Power + 2000 Power = 15000 Power], [13000 Power + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Guess my turn's done." Koji winked.

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Twin Order** /Masked Police, Grander  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Angel Knight, Haniel (U), Stamp Falcon (U)

"This fight's going really well. Even with Koji's Stand Trigger given to Grander, Kurogasa was able to block the attack and keep his Damage at two." Aichi said.

"With three Damage, it would've been bad if he let that last attack hit. However, I think that he'll be fine, especially with his turn coming up." Miwa said.

"Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card to make his Hand at seven. He smiled at what he got and closed his eyes before he raised the said card in the air as it glowed.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Command Angel soon vanished in a pillar of light as Alexander appeared in his silver armor and pointed his blade at Twin Order, preparing for battle._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Nice card, aibou. I have to say, it resembles you to a T!" Koji said.

"Thanks! Like him, I want to help and protect those who can't protect themselves! That is the purpose of the Courier Saints!" Kurogasa smiled.

"Totally righteous! I totally dig that about your Courier Saints! I just wonder how they're going to handle against my Dimension Police?" Koji said.

"We'll have to see. I call Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame, Angel Knight, Haniel, and Throne Courier, Sahaquiel!"

 _On the field, the female angel with long silver hair and holding the glowing yellow bow, the blue-haired female Saint with the golden bow appeared to the left of Alexander, respectively with Haniel, the silver armored Saint with the short sword with shield, who appeared behind Sahaquiel, the brown haired angel with a green mailman's hat, green knight's armor, while holding the large yellow and gray bazooka on his shoulders._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power], [Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power], [Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"With Haniel's skill, I counterblast once, giving Haniel +1000 Power!" Kurogasa said, flipping over one of his Damage Zone cards.

"Now, with a boost from Haniel, Sahaquiel attacks!" Kurogasa declared, turning his cards sideways.

"No guard." Koji announced.

 _As Haniel gained some power himself and supported his front–row partner, Sahaquiel aimed and fired his rocket launcher and struck Twin Order hard causing an explosion._ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power + 1000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, drawing the next card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Super Dimension Robo, Dailady – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Victory Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next, turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Guide Dolphin!" Koji declared, placing the card on the Guardian Circle.

 _After Victory Angel transferred his power, Alexander flew in towards Twin Order, ready to strike with his sword._ **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]** _but on the field, a blue mechanical dolphin with a metal collar around its neck with plane wings on it appeared in between Alexander and Twin Order, expelling steam from its blowhole to hide the mechanical warrior._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Driver Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card and it glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to Seraphiel!" Kurogasa grinned. "Now I'll attack Twin Order with her!"

"No guard!" Koji declared.

 _Gaining power from the critical trigger, Seraphiel flew in, charging up her bow with the extra power._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000/Critical: 1–2]** _As her bow was fully charged, she fired the fiery arrow, striking Twin Order and dealing twice as much power as before._

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said.

 **[Damage Check – Enigman Ripple – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Heh, Draw Trigger, I get to draw a card." Koji grinned, drawing his extra card.

"I end my turn there." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Twin Order** /Masked Police, Grander  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (U), Super Dimension Robo, Dailady (U), Enigman Ripple (U), Army Penguin (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** / Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel  
 **Damage:** Angel Knight, Haniel (F), Stamp Falcon (U)

"That was insane! In one turn, Kurogasa was able to double the amount of damage to Koji." Izaki said, surprised.

"It seems these two are still rivals, even in Vanguard, just like when they were kids." Rika chuckled.

"They are?" Aichi asked.

"Oh yeah, sometimes they'd fight over the most trivial of things, and I would keep them in line." Rika smirked. "But that's what best friends are all about. You go through everything together."

"Kuro–niisan must be happy to have great friends like you and Koji. Friends make Vanguard even more fun." Kamui smiled.

"I agree with the Great Kamui!" Reiji said.

"IAWGK, yo!" Eiji added.

"Heh, you're really good Koji, but don't think you're gonna win here. Because I'll make sure you join the team!" Kurogasa declared.

"Well, aibou, I know it won't be easy beating you. After all, hearing you beating Rika in the Card Capital Tournament, makes it totally funky to boogie with you. So, right here…" Koji said, drawing a card and increasing his Hand to six. "I'm going to show all I got!"

 _ **"The ultimate warrior of justice, ready to take down all those nasty hepcats! Time to boogie on down! Ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha!"**_

 _Appearing in Twin Order's place, a large mechanical robot the size of a skyscraper crashed down on the field. It had a blue face with a yellow crown on its forehead with a gem on it, a nearly white body with a yellow armored chest white mechanical wings and two large blasters on its back. It gripped its hands in preparation for battle._ **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**

"Karenroid Daisy retires!" Koji said, retiring the said unit. "Call! Glory Maker! Cosmo Beak! Magical Police Quilt!"

 _On the field, a watery woman in a white dress and blades around her feet, a cute–looking girl with blond hair tied in twin pigtails and wearing a yellow and green dress with a small yellow cat–like creature with wings and a white and red armored machine eagle with two laser cannons on his back appeared each in their respective positions._ **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power], [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power], [Magical Police Quilt – 6000 Power]**

Rika sighed. "Once again, you have to surround yourself with girls you find cute, huh?"

"Oh c'mon Rika, don't be such a jive–turkey." Koji said in mock hurt.

"Whatever…"

"Anyways, moving on." Koji waved off. "I activate Cosmo Beak's skill! When he's placed on the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two and give +4000 Power to a Dimension Police unit! And guess who? It's Daiyusha! And when Daiyusha's Power is 14000 or more, he gains an extra critical!"

"What?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Oh, man! That's bad! It almost takes the place of a Critical Trigger!" Kamui pointed out.

"That's not even the worse part! Because of Glory Maker's skill, when boosting with that card if you have four or more Damage, the power increases by +4000. Plus, if Magical Police Quilt's skill activates if he lands a successful hit from the unit she boosts, Koji can draw a card." Miwa explained.

"It's almost like Koji _wanted_ Kurogasa to deal more damage." Izaki said.

"Well, the Critical Trigger wasn't exactly intentional, so Koji probably worked around that and got what he needed." Misaki said.

"Not bad, Koji. You are definitely giving your all." Kurogasa said.

"Would I not? Now it's time to boogie! Boosted by Quilt, Cosmo Beak attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said turning the two cards sideways.

 _'If I block this attack, I can stop from getting a card by Quilt's skill. However, Daiyusha and Glory Maker are the ones I need to worry about.'_

"No guard!"

"?!" His friends said surprised.

 _Gaining strength from Quilt, Cosmo Beak flew in, guns ablazing._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power].** _Charging its cannons, it blasted a powerful beam, throwing Alexander back a few feet out of the air._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his deck as it glowed yellow.

 **[Damage Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Aw man, a Critical Trigger." Kurogasa said. "But I still give all the effects to Alexander!"

 _Alexander glowed a yellow aura._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Quilt's skill activates. I drop a card to draw a card." Koji said doing as the skill instructed, and his Hand was kept at two. "Now then, Glory Maker boosts so Daiyusha will attack! And with Glory Maker's skill, he gains another +4000 Power!"

"I won't let that one through! Seraphiel, Sahaquiel, Intercept!" Kurogasa said, placing the said cards in the Guardian Circle. "The latter's effect activates, adding another +5000 Shield to him!"

"Okay, then. Twin Drive, check." Koji said, drawing the top two cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Super Dimension Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

 _Daiyusha, gaining power from Glory Maker and Cosmo Beak, unleashed its ultimate weapon, the Great Justice Sword, and was about to unleash on its target._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _But Sahaquiel and Seraphiel came in, to intercept the attack and were slashed down by Daiyusha's sword before disappearing into motes to light._ **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 29000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Now Seraphiel's skill activates! Since I Guarded with her, by discarding a Courier Saint to the Drop Zone, I can bring her back to the Rear Guard, but she loses her Intercept until the end of the turn!" Kurogasa said, dropping a card and returned Seraphiel to the field.

 _A bright light glowed and Seraphiel returned._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power]**

"Wow, if he got another trigger, Kurogasa would be pushing five Damage." Aichi said.

"Now, boosted by Cosmo Roar, Masked Police, Grander attacks! His skill gives him +2000 more power!" Koji declared, turning his last Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

 _The mechanical saber toothed tiger roared as the energy transferred over to Grander and the said unit jumped up and delivered a flying jump kick towards Alexander._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 16000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Mail Assigner – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Koji said.

 **Koji  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Masked Police, Grander  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (F), Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (F), Enigman Ripple (U), Army Penguin (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel  
 **Damage:** Angel Knight, Haniel (F), Stamp Falcon (U), Assault Pigeon (U), Mail Assigner (U)

"They're tied now with four Damage each." Aichi commented.

"Well, it's Kurogasa's turn, so he should be able to turn the tables against Koji now." Misaki said.

"Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card to make his Hand at four. He then raised his card in the air.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _**pass through, no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _Alexander shone brightly causing the Dimension Police units to back off a bit, and when the light faded, their stood the leader of the Courier Saints, with his presence filled with authority and awe._ **[Postmaster General, Michael – 11000 Power]**

Koji whistled. "Talk about a showstopper. Your old man knows how to make a cool card, aibou!" Koji smirked.

"Thanks, but we'll talk about that later, right now, we got a cardfight to finish! Now when Guardian Saint Alexander has been rode by Grade 3, he can move out of the Soul and be placed in the Rear Guard!"

"Say wha~?!" Koji gawked.

 _On Michael's right, Alexander appeared next to him._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Rainbow Wings!"

 _The golden feathered rainbow winged eagle appeared behind Seraphiel._ **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power]**

"And now that I have a full field, it's time I go all out! Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Seraphiel will attack Cosmo Beak!" Kurogasa said turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Koji declared.

 _The rainbow winged eagle let out a screech as it transferred its power to Seraphiel_ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]** _After that, Seraphiel, loaded an arrow, the tip being ignited with flames and shot it towards the mechanical eagle, burning and melting it until it disappeared into motes of light._

"Boosted by Victory Angel, Michael attacks your Vanguard! I activate his skill! By counterblasting two and discarding a copy of Michael from my hand, when he successfully attacks, you can't Boost your front row units when your turn comes up!"

"Well, I'm not going to let that through! I Perfect Guard with Diamond Ace!" Koji declared, dropping his second copy of Daiyusha and placed Diamond Ace in the Guardian Circle.

 _Gaining a power–up from Victory Angel, Michael's swords glowed with light as he flew to the gargantuan Dimensional Robo_ **[11000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]** _and was about to strike, when a cyborg with yellow armor and three red bands on the sides and top on his head appeared and blocked the attack with its sturdy body, nullifying the attack._ **[Diamond Ace – Shield: 0]**

"Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Alexander and Heal one point of Damage!" Kurogasa said, taking one of his flipped cards and placing it in the Damage Zone. "Boosted by Haniel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!" Koji declared.

 _Gaining power from Haniel and the Heal Trigger, Alexander quickly flew in and struck a powerful slash that nearly knocked over Daiyusha._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said revealing the card.

 **[Damage Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa said.

 **Koji  
Hand: **2  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Masked Police, Grander  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (F), Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (F), Enigman Ripple (U), Army Penguin (U), Glory Maker (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Guardian Saint, Alexander  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel  
 **Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Assault Pigeon (F), Mail Assigner (U)

"Oh, man! Even Michael wasn't enough to stop Koji!" Aichi said.

"Well, getting that Perfect Guard last turn, it was obvious that Koji was saving it for a perfect time to use it and that was it." Rika said.

"Okay, aibou, you gave me some strong hits on your part, but now, it's my turn to steal the show and show you my true power!" Koji smirked. "I Stand and Draw!" Koji drew, increasing his Hand to three.

 _'Hmmm… seeing that his Hand is at three, it's more than likely he'll finish it up this turn.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself as he looked at his Hand, followed by his field, _'I have enough Intercepts and cards in my Hand to protect against anything he'll try to finish me with. This kind of power he shows though is the kind I need to take to the Regionals, and I wouldn't be happier that it could be with him.'_

"Now, I Call another Cosmo Beak and with its Skill, I Counterblast two more cards and Daiyusha powers up!" Koji declared, flipping two of the unflipped damage to activate its skill.

 _Cosmo Beak appeared on the field_ **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]** _Then glowed with power, transferring it over to Daiyusha._ **[10000 Power + 4000 = 14000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"With a boost from Cosmo Roar, Grander attacks Seraphiel, plus his skill giving him +2000 Power!" Koji declared, turning his cards sideways.

"What!?" Kurogasa snapped.

 _As the mechanical saber-toothed tiger roared, giving its power to Grander_ **[8000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, the masked policeman jumped in the air and gave a spinning jump kick onto the female Saint, destroying her._

Scratching his chin, Miwa understood what Koji was doing. "He's getting rid of Kurogasa's units for Daiyusha."

"Huh?" Izaki and Morikawa said.

"Yeah, with Twin Drive, Daiyusha could land a finishing blow or he could get another unit to stand with the possible respective triggers, so he's trying to lower Kurogasa's guarding power." Miwa explained, making the others gasp.

"Boosted by Quilt, Cosmo Beak attacks Alexander!" Koji said, turning his next Rear Guards sideways.

"No way! Guard, Mediator Angel!" Kurogasa said, placing the card on the Guardian Circle.

 _The young woman with long green hair with a pair of green angel wings, wearing light green robes while holding a scroll appeared as the lasers from Cosmo Beak hit her before disappearing into motes of light._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Okay, then. With a boost from Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks Michael! And you know Glory Maker's skill, aibou! She gives +4000 Power to Daiyusha when boosting since my damage is more than four!" Koji declared, turning his center units sideways.

Kurogasa took a deep breath before saying, "…No guard!"

"?!" His friends were shocked. He wasn't going to defend himself from the attack? Granted, he has three Damage, but if Koji were to Drive Check a Critical Trigger…

Koji smirked a bit. "You're betting for a chance I don't get a Critical Trigger, aren't you. Well, you may be disappointed if I get one. It's all up to the cards. Twin Drive, check!"

 **[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

Kurogasa and his friends sighed in relief, but Koji slightly growled in annoyance that his Twin Drive didn't get him the results he wanted. "Man, but at least I got a Heal Trigger."

 _Back to the field, the power from the second Cosmo Beak and Glory Maker gave Daiyusha an enormous power boost_ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 29000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _as the Super Dimensional Robo unsheathed its tremendous Justice Sword and struck Michael down a bit._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top cards.

 **[Damage Check – Mail Tracker, Zadkiel – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Heaven's Defender, Raziel – No Trigger]**

 **Koji  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Masked Police, Grander  
 **Damage:** Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (F), Enigman Ripple (F), Army Penguin (F), Glory Maker (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Guardian Saint, Alexander  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Victory Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel  
 **Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Assault Pigeon (F), Mail Assigner (U), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (U), Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U)

"That was close." Kamui sighed.

"Very close." Reiji said.

"VC, yo." Eiji added.

"Well, Kurogasa has a good chance of coming back, but with Koji at four damage, two Intercept units and four cards in his hand, it may be hard to do, but it's not impossible to break through." Misaki said.

"Man, you're giving me a run for my money Koji. You're a good cardfighter. Now I'm definitely gonna make sure you join the team!" Kurogasa smirked.

"Well, aibou, it would be totally sweet to join your team. As your partner–in–crime, I want to make sure that you make it to the Regionals and beyond with my help, along with Rika." Koji said, looking over to Rika, who smiled. "I want to see what else you can bring to the stage!"

"You want it? You got it! Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his card to make his Hand at four. His eyes widened before he smiled, "Looks like you're gonna be joining soon!" He then raised the card in the air.

 _ **"Noble at heart, he shall give those lost a second chance to be saved! Let your luminous light guide them into all truth! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Airline Communicator, Gabriel!"**_

 _As Michael was wrapped in a white pillar of light that discharged blue electricity, a tall androgynous male angel with short black hair, wings shaped as plane wings and wearing a white pilot's clothing and blue pilot's cap, holding a large cybernetic sword and shield that glowed blue plasma appeared in his presence._ **[Airline Communicator, Gabriel – 11000 Power]**

"Another new unit?" Miwa wondered.

"That's right! And he's gonna lead me to victory! Call! Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts! Victory Angel retires and I Call Command Angel!" Kurogasa said, placing the cards on the field.

 _The pink haired angel with the mace and the militaristic angel appeared._ **[Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – 10000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Rainbow Wings, Kerubiel will attack your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"I guard with Justice Rose!" Koji said, placing the said unit to the Guardian Circle.

 _As Kerubiel absorbed power from the rainbow-winged falcon_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, she flew over to Daiyusha with club at hand and was about to strike, but an pink alien–like female warrior appeared to intercept the attack with her staff._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Haniel, Alexander goes next!" Kurogasa continued, turning his next cards sideways.

"I Intercept with Grander and Cosmo Beak!" Koji said, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

 _As Alexander gained power from Haniel and flew in to strike_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, Grander and Cosmo Beak both intercepted his attack, forcing the Saint to slash them both down, dulling his blade._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"And lastly, with a boost from Command Angel, Gabriel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said last.

Koji looked at his hand and back to Kurogasa. "No guard." Koji declared.

"Taking a chance like me, huh? Okay, then. Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the next two top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Angel of Vision, Arael – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

"Oh no! That means his final turn failed!" Kamui cried out.

"Not exactly, Kamui." Kurogasa said, confusing everyone.

 _Meanwhile, Gabriel charged up his plasma sword as Command Angel gave him the power boost._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]** _As his sword was fully charged, the mechanical winged angel quickly flew over to the face of Daiyusha and struck him with a powerful plasma slash, dealing damage._

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said.

 **[Damage Check – Magical Police, Quilt – No Trigger]**

"Alright, now here's where it gets interesting. Since Gabriel's attack was a success, I activate his skill! by ounterblasting three, I can send any number of units that are in rest, back to my Deck, shuffle, and draw the same amount of units I returned to Call to the Rear Guard!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Oh, man, I didn't see that coming!" Koji said, surprised.

With that Kurogasa returned, Alexander, Kerubiel, Haniel, and Rainbow Wings back to the Deck, shuffled it and drew four new cards to call to the Rear Guard. "Call! Throne Courier, Sahaquiel, Mail Charioteer, Angel of Vision, Arael, Prism Angel!"

 _As the previous units quickly disappeared, the newly four units appeared, all ready for battle against the lone Dimensional Robo._ **[Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power], [Mail Charioteer – 7000 Power], [Angel of Vision, Arael – 8000 Power], [Prism Angel – 6000 Power]**

"That's what he meant by his Final Turn not being done. Talk about a cool ability." Kamui said.

"That's Kurogasa for you. He always has to bring out the final weapon to end the game." Rika smirked.

"Boosted by Prism Angel, Arael attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning his next cards sideways.

Koji carefully stared at his hand again. Of course, he had enough to stop this attack, but he also had to worry about Sahaquiel's attack and with 3 cards in the hand, he had to take a chance once more…

"No guard." Koji admitted.

 _As Prism Angel gave Arael a power boost, the Angel of Vision spun into a super fast drill, quickly harrowing through the air like a missile, and suddenly struck through the chest of the Super Dimensional Robo, causing it to fall down in defeat as the Angel of Vision landed his attack._

 **[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Koji  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (F), Enigman Ripple (F), Army Penguin (F), Glory Maker (U), Magical Police Quilt (U), Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Throne Courier, Sahaquiel/ **Airline Communicator, Gabriel** /Angel of Vision, Arael  
 **Back Row:** Mail Charioteer/Victory Angel/Prism Angel  
 **Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Assault Pigeon (F), Mail Assigner (F), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Heaven's Defender, Raziel (F)

* * *

"And that's game, Koji." Kurogasa said.

"What an awesome match, you two!" Rika praised.

"Thanks Rika." Koji thanked.

"It was a great fight!" Reiji said.

"IWAGF, yo!" Eiji added.

"That's my pupil for ya!" Morikawa boasted.

"You didn't even do anything." Izaki sweat dropped.

"Ignoring that, I have to say that was a pretty good match." Miwa said.

"That was amazing, Kuro–niisan. You too, Koji. That was seeing how you used the Dimensional Police in battle." Kamui praised.

"Don't you mean showing Kamui?" Aichi corrected.

"Uh… that's what I meant to say. Thanks, Onii-san." Kamui said.

"So, Koji. What do you think about joining Kurogasa's team?" Misaki reminded.

"Hmmm… Well… Of course! I'd like to groove on with his team!" Koji said, smiling.

"YOSHA!" Kurogasa cheered.

"That's great, we got three team members now!" Rika added.

"What's this I hear about three members?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see Kyoshiro and Yukina enter the shop.

"Ara, Koji–kun…" Yukina blinked surprised.

"Dad, Kaa–san?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Mr and Mrs. Kururugi?" Rika said.

"Heya, what's shakin'?!" Koji waved.

"Well whaddya know, Koji's here too!" Kyoshiro laughed. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know _me,_ I'm groovin' and I'm dancin'!" Koji grinned.

"That's great! This is amazing son! Both of your best friends are in town!"

"Yeah, what a coincidence…" Kurogasa smiled gently. "Not only that, two of my best friend are now part of the team."

"That's great news! Now you three can enter the Regionals, no problem!" Kyoshiro said happily.

"Yeah." Kurogasa nodded before looking to Aichi. "Looks like we'll be going together to the Regionals after all."

Aich nodded. "Yeah! It's going to be great!"

Soon, the newly formed team by Kurogasa gave a confident stare to their rival team: Koji to Kamui, Rika to Misaki and Kurogasa to Aichi and although Kai wasn't there, it can be told that these two teams were going to give it their all.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And there you have it guys! Another chapter down! That's right, we have Koji Shinamori as the third member! He's another OC from my friend Serpentdragon who's one of my main coauthors for some of my stories.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yep, Koji Shinamori, the disco–loving ladies' man we all know and love in Kurogasa's Cardfight stories. Serpentdragon, how did you create such a character?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** You'll have to ask him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I sure enjoyed it, definitely! And next chapter, we'll get into more fun with Kurogasa and the others!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And as always, don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

* * *

Airline Communicator, Gabriel  
Grade: 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 11000  
 **[AUTO] (VC):** At the start of your Main Phase, Counter Charge (1).  
 **[AUTO] (VC/RC): [Counterblast (3)]** When this unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a number of your Rear Guard units in [Rest] and send them back to your Deck. Shuffle your Deck and draw up to the amount of cards returned and Call them.

(Top card was made by Digidramon and edited by me. All creative rights go to us.)


	6. Gouki of the Granblue

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! Fen and BD here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, everyone! Is everyone ready for a brand new chapter?

 **Audience:** Yeah!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** I can't hear you!

 **Audience:** YEAH!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Now that's more like it! Also we are introducing the next OC team for the Regionals later on in the story! And it is none other than Team Tri–Delta!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Team Tri–Delta from me, BlasterDragonoid! Applause everyone!

 **Audience:** *crickets chirp*

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Tough crowd.

 **Audience: *** sudden standing ovation*

 **Fenikkusumaru:** You spoke too soon. lol Anyways, let's get going with the chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was only a day since Kurogasa finally formed his team with Rika and Koji, who he recently had a cardfight with and won, allowing him into the team. And with Regionals, coming right around the corner, the two teams have been training by having cardfights in the shop. They got practice in the form of Morikawa, Izaki, and Miwa who formed a mock team and Shin allowed them to borrow Trial Decks for the training.

As for now, Kurogasa, along with Aichi, Kamui and Misaki were watching some kids Cardfight against each other. Although, the older kid was talking like Ninja Master M, who fought against Aichi in the Shop Tournament, and the younger kid was talking like Kai.

Kurogasa and Aichi were enjoying how the kids were cardfighting against each other, while lost in thought.

"Aichi–oniisan? Kuro–niisan? Something wrong?" Kamui said to them, snapping them out.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how the Shop Tournament is already over." Aichi said as he looked back to the two young Cardfighters.

"Degozaru? That kid there is talking like the guy that you fought against in the Shop Tournament; that Ninja Master M." Kurogasa pointed out as Aichi slightly chuckled.

"Final Turn…" Misaki muttered, remembering that was something that Kai would say to address his last turn in a Cardfight where he would win.

"Darn it! My only regret was not able to take down Kai!" Kamui said frustrated.

"Well, he _is_ a strong cardfighter." Kurogasa pointed out.

"Well, I had a good time. It didn't matter to me who won or lost." Aichi said.

"Even if you _did_ want to go against Kai?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Aichi said as his face became more solemn.

"It _is_ frustrating when you lose in a Cardfight, isn't it?" Misaki spoke out.

Aichi was a little sad from that, but he quickly got a determined look on his face. "I want to get stronger."

"Yeah, so do I." Kurogasa agreed.

"In that case, there's nothing to it but go to other shops and improve your game." Kamui said and Misaki gave the three boys and the Sub–Manager a cold glare, making them cringe.

"W–We're not saying that Card Capital isn't good!" Kurogasa said frantically to Misaki. "It's just… well… um…" If only his words could be more fluent. But how can they when Misaki was staring at him like that?

"But, we don't know any other shops to go to." Aichi whispered.

"Hehe… not to worry, I know a good card shop we can go to." Kamui snickered softly.

"You… do?" Kurogasa asked.

*POP!*

"Gh!" Kurogasa cringed when Misaki popped a vessel.

"And you'll take us there?" Aichi asked while whispering.

"Of course, Aichi–oniisan and Kuro–niisan!" Kamui said, giving a thumbs–up. "It's called Card Shop Handsome, and it's a hangout for many strong players…" Kamui suddenly stopped when he remembered something particular about that shop. He held his hair, tugging on it tight as the top half of his face turned blue while screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was so sudden, it made Kurogasa and the Sub–manager cringe with a sweat drop while Misaki popped another vessel.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gouki of the Granblue

 _'Come to think of it, that's where_ **she** _is!'_ Kamui thought to himself with a scared look on his face.

"Uh… you okay Kamui?" Kurogasa asked.

It took a few moments for Kamui to calm down, but a small blush formed on his face as he quickly pointed to the air in bravery. "That's right! It's not like she's always at the shop!"

"She?" Kurogasa tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Kamui said, snapping out of it and looked to Kurogasa, "Oh right, her name's Nagisa, and she clings onto me claiming that she wants me to become her husband!"

"EHHHHH?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"To be your husband? How old is she?" Aichi asked.

"About three years younger than me… I'm twelve…"

"That would mean she's nine and in fourth grade, right? She _can't_ get married!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"I know, that's what I try to tell her, but she won't listen to me~!" Kamui cried anime tears.

"Oh boy, that's rough…" Kurogasa sweat dropped with Aichi laughing nervously.

"And I don't love her that way either! That belongs to Em–" Kamui said but stopped and blushed heavily.

Kurogasa raised his eyebrows in realization as who Kamui was about to say. "Ahhhhhhh, okay, I got ya." He then whispered in his ear. "You have a crush on Aichi's sister don't ya…"

Kamui nearly fell over as Kurogasa told him that and quickly got back up with tears in his eyes. "I do, but I don't know how to…"

"Don't worry. She'll know one of these days how you feel about her and I won't tell her or Aichi, for that matter." Kurogasa whispered back.

"Hm?" Aichi said confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Kurogasa said quickly. "A–Anyways, why don't we at least check out the shop. Get a feel for it. What do you say?"

"Right! Let's go, you guys!" Kamui said normally, leading the way with Aichi. Suddenly, Kamui came back to Misaki. "Hey, Misaki, do you know what "spearmint au gratin" or "vessel medication" means?"

"Hah?" Misaki said, confused.

"Never mind! Let's go, Aichi–oniisan! Kuro–niisan!" Kamui said as he and Aichi walked out, leaving Misaki with a confused look.

"Warui kedo." Kurogasa said bowing to Misaki before leaving.

"What did that even mean?" Misaki wondered. "Spearmint au gratin? Vessel medication?" A light bulb then lit up in her head, "Oh, spiritual meditation, I bet. Impossible for you."

* * *

Soon, the three boys were already on their way to Card Shop Handsome with Kamui leading Aichi and Kurogasa. "Kamui, you said that there were strong players at the shop we were going, right?" Aichi asked.

"Yes indeed, Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui answered. "They even have a team that competed in the nationals last year."

"Nationals, huh? If that's the case, then this the practice is what we definitely need." Kurogasa said.

"But, how did they get to the nationals?" Aichi asked.

"Since they represent a card shop, like ours and Kuro–niisan's team does, they and all other teams representing card shops compete in regional tournaments and when they win the regional tournaments, they qualify to go to the Nationals."

"Huh? That explains things." Kurogasa nodded in understanding. "That team must be really strong then if that's the case."

"And if we defeat them in the Regionals and win the Nationals, then we'll be the best of the best!" Kamui shouted with a fiery aura behind him.

"W–Wow." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"K–Kamui." Aichi stuttered.

"I didn't even think that was possible." Kurogasa whispered to Aichi.

"Well, it _is_ Kamui." Aichi whispered back.

Soon after a bit more of walking, the three of them finally arrived at their destination: Card Shop Handsome.

"Well, here we are!" Kamui declared.

"Wow… big shop…" Kurogasa blinked.

"This is where… the last year's winners of the Regionals went to Nationals, huh?" Aichi said in surprise.

As they walked through the doors, they saw that the employees and even some of the cardfighters were wearing pirate uniforms.

"Wow, is there a dress code here, or does everybody here love pirates?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Don't worry about that." Kamui waved off.

"Yo, Kamui." The shop owner said, making the boys turn to him. "It's been a while!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kamui shushed, as he looked around frantically, before sighing to himself in relief. "Good, she's not here. Coast is clear. Uh… is Gouki around?"

"Naturally." The shop owner said as he turned. "Hey, Captain!"

"Captain?" Aichi and Kurogasa both said in confusion.

In the back of the shop, three young men got up and walked over to Kamui and the others.

"These guys are the team that went to the nationals last year. They're called Team Handsome. They're the team we need to beat at the Regionals." Kamui whispered to Aichi and Kurogasa as they walked closer.

"Team Handsome?" Aichi murmured. Soon, one of the members of Team Handsome came over to Kamui, rubbing his head with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Kamui? It's been a while! How've you been?" The team member greeted. The man in question had tan skin with short black hair covered by a red bandanna. He wore a torn up orange sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless brown biker's jacket over him and wore jeans and black shoes.

"I'm doin' fine, of course, Gouki!" Kamui yelled, swatting Gouki's hand off his head. Gouki only laughed to that rebuttal, but stopped when he saw Aichi and Kurogasa behind him.

"Hm? Kamui, this is the first time you brought someone to Card Shop Handsome, let alone two." Gouki said.

"N–Nice to meet you. My name is Aichi Sendou." Aichi said.

"And I'm Kurogasa Kururugi." He greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Kamui has been a good help to us since we became friends." Aichi added.

"Is that so? I'm Gouki Daimonji." Gouki said as he pointed to the tall guy to the side, who was wearing the same colored bandana on his head as Gouki, but had purple hair and wore a white long–sleeved shirt with a light orange vest tied by the sleeves around his neck, black pants with an brown belt and black shoes. "This is Hiroshi Nakatsugawa." The next person Gouki pointed to was shorter than him and Hiroshi, with slightly tan skin, blue hair and wore a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt and dark blue short jeans. "He's Kaoru Komatsubara. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!" Kaoru and Hiroshi both greeted.

"Hi." Kurogasa greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Aichi greeted as well.

"By the way, Kamui…" Gouki said, putting his arm around Kamui's shoulder. "Have you given any thought about becoming a member of Team Handsome?"

"Huh!?" Aichi gasped in confusion.

"How many times do I have to refuse?! Aichi–oniisan and I are representatives of Card Capital!" Kamui said in frustration.

"Don't forget _my_ team." Kurogasa jabbed a thumb at himself.

"Right. Sorry, Kuro–niisan." Kamui said. "But anyways, we're gonna beat you at the Nationals! You can be sure of that!"

"I see… that's too bad." Gouki said with a bit of disappointment.

"KAMUI–CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kamui paled in horror and Aichi and Kurogasa could only watch as a little girl with blonde hair tied in a red bow, wearing a pink blouse, red vest, orange skirt and light pink shoes crashed into Kamui, plowing him into the wall and causing a weak shelf to fall on Kamui's face.

"I love you, Kamui–chan!" the little girl said, hugging him lovingly.

"Is that… Nagisa?" Kurogasa gawked.

"Oh, so _she's_ the one!" Aichi said.

"Yeah, and now that I'm in 4th grade, we can finally get married!" The little girl Kamui warned Aichi and Kurogasa about, Nagisa, said.

"As if! You're not even my girlfriend! Get away from me!" Kamui shouted. Aichi and Kurogasa looked at each other before looking back at Nagisa, trying to keep ahold of Kamui as the latter tried to pry her off.

"I think we found the reason why Kamui wouldn't want to join the team." Aichi said to Kurogasa.

"Yeah. Reminds me of some of the girls Koji dated." Kurogasa said back.

"Isn't she cute? That's Nagisa, the Captain's little sister. Kamui has a hard time dealing with her!" Hiroshi said.

"Kaboom!" Kaoru added.

Gouki only nodded to Nagisa trying to hug Kamui to death. "Go ahead, Nagisa. Maul him if you want." Gouki turned to Aichi and Kurogasa. "Isn't she cute? I can't help but let her have what she wants. Don't you agree?"

"Ehehe… yeah, sure." Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I feel the same about my little sister as well." Aichi said nervously.

"Oh, so you have a little sister too?" Gouki asked.

"Yeah, her name is Emi."

"So, you know how I feel. I'll do anything to keep my little sis happy!" Gouki grinned.

"Nagisa, get off of me! I'm not in love with you!" Kamui shouted. Those last words struck her hard than a truck crashing into her traveling at 100 MPH.

"Wow." Kurogasa blinked.

"Kamui…" Aichi said.

"I can't hear you~!" Nagisa denied, covering her ears.

"She totally ignored him." Kurogasa sweat dropped large.

"My head hurts… Nagisa!" Kamui said angrily.

"I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"

"Nagisa?"

"Yes, Kamui?" Nagisa said.

"Now she has selective hearing…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"You can hear me! Nagisa, listen! The girl I'm in love with–"

"IS ME!" Nagisa interrupted.

"NO!"

 _'What is_ wrong _with this girl?'_ Kurogasa said to himself in thought as he looked over to Gouki. _'Too much freedom from the big brother if you ask me.'_

"The girl I like is pretty, clean and has a cute smile! Unlike you, she isn't rude or pushy, and she listens when a guy talks! I'm in love with somebody else." Kamui explained.

"That's me, right?" Nagisa said.

"NO!" That was the final straw as Gouki came over and grabbed Kamui's head, holding him up in the air and hurting him.

"Kamui? Is it true?!" Gouki shouted.

"Of course, it's true! I don't love Nagisa! There's somebody else!" Kamui yelled.

"Say that again!"

"IT'S TRUE! The person I love is…" Kamui said, but when he tried to said who he loved, all he could say is… "…Aichi–oniisan's litt… le…"

"Don't tell me," Gouki said in pure utter shock as he looked over to Aichi. "You're in love with _that_ guy!?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Aichi, Kurogasa and Kamui gawked as did Hiroshi and Kaoru before Gouki dropped Kamui.

"I don't believe it…!" He said in flabbergasted disbelief as half of his face turned blue and one of his eyes had three blue lines below his eyelid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Kurogasa shouted. "Okay, first of all, that is _totally_ wrong and I'm pretty sure Aichi and Kamui don't roll that way!"

"Kurogasa?" Aichi said.

"Gouki, it's obvious that Kamui doesn't like your sister and I can see why! She's clingy, obsessed, and doesn't even let Kamui have his own freedom, holding onto him like jewelry. And most importantly, she's nine and Kamui's twelve! Face the facts, it's not going to happen with them and you're too messed up to see that!" Kurogasa ranted.

*GONG!*

"Wow, Kurogasa…" Aichi said, stunned as the other members of Team Handsome were surprised with mouths agape. Kamui was surprised, but a little happy that Kurogasa was able to speak the truth for him and Nagisa was furious, like she was about to pounce on Kurogasa for saying such things she thought were lies. As for Gouki, he felt the same as Nagisa, or ten times worse.

"I get it now…" Gouki said darkly. "You're jealous of my sister's first love with Kamui and want to destroy it, saying such lies!" Kurogasa and Kamui fell down as Gouki didn't get it.

"NO!" Kurogasa yelled comically after getting back up.

"It's so obvious. You can't understand the true power of young love. For those who try to crush this kind of love, not to mention trying to hurt my little sister with your blasphemic words, I, Gouki Daimonji, challenge you to a Cardfight!" Gouki roared.

"Ugh… fine, if that's what it takes to get through to your thick skull then so be it!" Kurogasa said as he took out his, as he dubbed, his Vanguard Gauntlet from his jacket and attached it to his left arm before inserting his Deck in it. "Trust me when I say you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Kuro–niisan, Gouki's really strong…" Kamui said, but was stopped by Nagisa squeezing his lungs.

"Yeah, big bro, teach that jerk not to trample on a girl's true love!" Nagisa yelled as Aichi nervously chuckled.

* * *

Soon the two cardfighters went over to an empty table and placed their Starting Vanguard down. Both then shuffled their Decks and drew five cards. _'Good, I can work with this.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself.

"Be careful Kuro–niisan." Kamui said.

"Don't worry, I'll fight for your freedom. You can count on it." Kurogasa smirked, giving him a thumbs–up. Kamui replied with a thumbs–up of his own, but quickly went down when he saw the growling of Nagisa and Gouki Daimonji.

As for Aichi, he was curious on how strong Gouki could be and if Kurogasa could actually beat someone who actually went to the National Tournament. However, he had the best confidence that he could can beat him, for Kamui's sake.

Gouki placed his hand on his Starting Vanguard. "Here I go!" Kurogasa did the same.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _The scenery for their fight took place underwater with the cliffs wrapped in seaweed and the two units appeared in the bottom of the ocean._

"Guiding Zombie!" _Gouki turned into a decaying zombie with balding white hair and one eye closed, while holding a lantern, wearing a torn black leisure suit._ **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**

"Victory Angel!" _Kurogasa reappeared as the little winged angel with the golden trophy staff in his hands._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"What the heck? What clan is _that_?" Gouki wondered.

"They're called the Courier Saints." Kurogasa responded.

"That's cheating! You can't just use a new clan no one's heard of, homewrecker!" Nagisa yelled.

"Yes I can. My dad's a Vanguard Card Designer." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"New clan or not, you can never defeat the immortality of my Granblue Deck!" Gouki said.

"Bring it on, then!" Kurogasa challenged. "Draw!" He drew his sixth card. "I Ride Command Angel!"

 _Victory Angel glowed and transformed into the militaristic angel, with his 9mm at the ready._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"I move Victory Angel to the Rear Guard!" Kurogasa said moving to the left bottom Rear Guard circle. "And I'll end my turn there."

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guiding Zombie** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Gouki drew his card, increasing his Hand to six. "I Ride Dandy Guy, Romario!"

 _The Guiding Zombie transformed into the a blonde haired, blue skinned zombie in a white party suit with a red rose in his mouth._ **[Dandy Guy, Romario –** **8000 Power]**

"With his skill, I move Guiding Zombie to the Rear Guard!" Gouki moved his Starting Vanguard to the right front row. "I also Call Dancing Cutlass!"

 _On the field, Guiding Zombie appeared to the right of Romario, followed by a living red sword with a yellow outlined blade appearing behind Guiding Zombie._ **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power], [Dancing Cutlass – 7000 Power]**

"With a boost from Dancing Cutlass, Guiding Zombie attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki declared, turning his cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa responded.

 _Gaining power from Dancing Cutlass, the Guiding Zombie's lamp glowed before sending out a beam of light towards Command Angel and struck him on his chest hard._ **[5000 Power + 7000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

"Now, Dandy Guy, Romario attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki continued, turning his Vanguard sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Gouki said, revealing his top card.

 **[Drive Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

 _Romario pulled his rose out of his mouth and used it to create a larger rose that shocked red lightning into Command Angel._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa checked, revealing the next top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger, I get to Heal one point of Damage." Kurogasa said, moving Prism Angel out from the Damage Zone to the Drop Zone.

"Tch… I end my turn."

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Dandy Guy, Romario** /Guiding Zombie  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** None

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Kurogasa said drawing his next card to make his Hand at six. He then raised one of the cards in the air and it glowed.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Command Angel was quickly wrapped in a pillar of light and transformed into the silver blade–wielding Courier Saint with his brown hair waving due to the water around him, pointing his blade at Romario._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"What in the–" Gouki gritted.

"Call! Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts and another Command Angel!" Kurogasa declared, placing the respective Units on the Rear Guard positions.

 _Two more pillars of light appeared and in front of Victory Angel was the pink haired angel with her spiked club, ready to smash at her opponent while the militaristic angel appeared behind Alexander._ **[Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – 10000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Battle! Boosted by Victory, Kerubiel attacks Romario!" Kurogasa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard!" Gouki announced.

 _Gaining power from Victory Angel, Kerubiel flew in at top speed_ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]** _, not weakened by the pressure by the ocean and whacked Romario with her spiked club, making the zombie stagger backwards._

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki declared, drawing the next top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Dancing Cutlass – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard!" Gouki said again.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card and it glowed red. "Draw Trigger, I add +5000 Power to Alexander and draw an extra card!" He said drawing his extra card and his Hand was back at five.

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

 _Gaining support from Command Angel, Alexander swooped in with his silver blade at hand_ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]** _and the extra power in tow, the Guardian Saint's strike was way more powerful, almost knocking over Romario._

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki announced, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**

"That ends my turn."

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Victory Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Dandy Guy, Romario** /Guiding Zombie  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** Dancing Cutlass (U), Ruin Shade (U)

"My turn! Stand and Draw!" Gouki said, increasing his Hand to six. "I Ride Captain Nightmist!"

 _The zombie–like unit soon transformed into a young looking pirate in a white pirate's shirt and vest with red pants and hat with an evil-looking eye–like badge attached on the side and he held a cutlass, ready for battle._ **[Captain Nightmist – 8000 Power]**

"Guiding Zombie's skill! By putting him into the Soul, I can remove the top three cards from my Deck to the Drop Zone!" He said as he did just that.

 **[Drop Zone – Monster Frank – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Skeleton Swordsman – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

"Call! Ruin Shade! Samurai Spirit! Commodore Blueblood!"

 _As Guiding Zombie disappeared, a blue–skinned pirate in red pirate garb with a mustache and beard combo and a old–fashioned pistol appeared in its place. Also, a female pirate with an indistinguishable face, long yellow curls and wearing a blue pirate's uniform, holding a long cutlass and a spirit with only a red flame for a head and in crimson samurai's armor and holding a old katana both appeared on the field as well._ **[Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power], [Ruin Shade – 9000 Power], [Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**

"First, Nightmist's skill activates! Since I have one in the Drop Zone, he gains +3000 Power!" Gouki said, making Aichi and Kamui gasp and Kurogasa grit his teeth a bit.

 _'That's why he discarded the top cards of his Deck earlier this turn. Not only he's a strong fighter, he's really skilled in his strategies!'_ Aichi thought to himself as he watched Gouki's moves.

"Now, Ruin Shade attacks your Vanguard! When she attacks, her skill allows me to discard the top two cards of my Deck, giving her +2000 Power!"

 **[Drop Zone – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

"I don't think so! I activate Victory Angel's skill! By discarding a card from my Hand, I can put him in the Guardian Circle right now and have him guard Alexander!" He said discarding one card to make his Hand at four.

"What!?" Gouki gasped.

 _Ruin Shade was about to strike Alexander_ **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power],** _but the supportive Saint stepped in, pushing Alexander out of the way and taking the brunt of the attack on his own._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Alright, Kuro–niisan!" Kamui cheered.

"Fine then, with a boost from Samurai Spirit, Nightmist attacks!" Gouki continued.

"No guard." Kurogasa responded.

"Drive Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Chappie the Ghostie – No Trigger]**

 _With the power from Samurai Spirit and his lost subordinate in the Drop Zone, Nightmist quickly dashed over to Alexander and struck him with his cutlass._ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said revealing his top card.

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

"Now, boosted by the Dancing Cutlass, Blueblood takes aim at your Vanguard and fires!" Gouki announced.

"No guard." Kurogasa declared.

 _Supported by Dancing Cutlass, Blueblood took aim at the Guardian Saint and fired a couple of shots as Alexander's chest, causing him to cringe in pain._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Airline Communicator, Gabriel – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Gouki concluded with a chuckle.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (U), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Ruin Shade/ **Captain Nightmist** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Samurai Spirit/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** Dancing Cutlass (U), Ruin Shade (U)

"Kuro–niisan…" Kamui said as he looked to the side and saw Nagisa giving him a sweet smile, which he quickly ignored and went back to looking at the match.

"Heh, what do you think huh?" Gouki asked smugly. "This is the power of my Granblue Deck."

"I admit it is strong, but it won't knock me out. Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said and drew his next card, increasing his Hand to five.

 _ **"The future is both a blessing and a calamity! May your foreshadowing into the future be righteous and just! Ride! Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel!"**_

 _Alexander was surrounded by a pillar of light and was transformed into a tall man, at least six feet tall, wearing white armor over his body and a helmet with the faceguard covering half his face with six lines as the eyeholes. His six white angel wings draped over his back like a beautiful cape and he held a long staff with a white handle and a half yellow circle on the top of the staff with a yellow gem in the middle. He flew down gracefully, intently staring at his opponent._ **[Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel – 9000 Power]**

"Another new unit?" Aichi wondered.

"Oh it gets better from here Aichi." Kurogasa smirked. "First, Alexander's skill activates! Since a Grade 3 Courier Saint rode on Alexander, I can move Alexander out of the Soul and into the Rear Guard!"

"WHAT?!" Gouki exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" Nagisa puffed her cheeks.

"I just did…" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

 _On the field, Alexander appeared at the empty Rear Guard Circle next to Sealtiel, unsheathing his blade._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Moving on, I Retire Kerubiel and Call Staff Recorder, Judiel!" Kurogasa stated.

 _Appearing on the field now was a scarlet haired man in a white and blue uniform with two white angel wings while holding a scroll and a quill pen._ **[Staff Recorder, Judiel – 9000 Power]**

"Alright! New units! With that, Kuro–niisan's assured my freedom from that love–obsessed Nagisa!" Kamui whispered to himself, low enough that Nagisa couldn't overhear and butt in. Luckily, she didn't hear it.

"Now I activate his skill! By Soul Blasting two cards from my Soul and retiring Judiel, I can Superior Call, Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame from my Drop Zone thanks to discarding her when I activated Victory Angel's skill earlier in the game!" Kurogasa explained.

"Oh, come on, he can't do that!" Nagisa said, frustrated, making Kurogasa a little mad.

 _'Now I really know why you don't like her, Kamui.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself, looking at Kamui. Kamui could tell what Kurogasa was thinking and nodded in reply.

"Man, it's only the fifth turn and this kid's pulling out moves from out of nowhere." Hiroshi complained.

"I know, kaboom! If he's not careful, the Captain could slip up and that is very kaboom!" Kaoru added. Kaoru agreed.

 _Judiel disappeared and was replaced by the golden bow and arrow–wielding female Saint, getting ready to fight._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Angel Knight, Haniel! Mail Charioteer!"

 _The armored Knight Saint appeared behind Alexander and the the charioteer–riding mail carrier appeared behind Seraphiel._ **[Mail Charioteer – 7000 Power], [Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"Ikuzo! Boosted by Mail Charioteer, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared.

"No guard!" Gouki declared.

 _Absorbing the power from the Mail Charioteer, Seraphiel quickly aimed her bow and arrow with the arrow lit up with flames and fired right at Nightmist's abdomen._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger activates! Giving power to Captain Nightmist and Blueblood stands!" Gouki said, turning Blueblood to its standing position.

 _Nightmist slightly recovered from the attack and staggered back up and Blueblood quickly got up as well._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"With a boost from Command Angel, Sealtiel attacks!" Kurogasa declared, turning his center units sideways.

"Ugh…" Gouki looked at his Hand and back to the field. "No guard…"

"Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa announced, drawing the two top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Heaven's Defender, Raziel – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Alright, Critical Trigger! The +5000 power goes to Alexander and the critical goes to Sealtiel!" Kurogasa stated, pointing to the said units.

 _On the field, Sealtiel's gem on the staff glowed a bright yellow as it unleashed waves of slashing light at Nightmist, dealing even more damage than usual._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki declared, pulling the two top cards of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Evil Shade – No Trigger]**

"Alright, just one more to go!" Kamui cheered.

"Sealtiel's skill activates! Since my attack was successful, I can Counterblast one and check the top five cards of my Deck. If I have Postmaster General, Michael or Soul Healer, Raphael in there, I add it to my Hand, and place the rest at the bottom of my Deck." Kurogasa said as Gouki growled a bit. Kurogasa drew the top 5 cards of his Deck, in which the last one was Postmaster General, Michael! "I got Michael, so he goes in my hand with the rest goes to the bottom of my deck!" Once he placed Michael in his hand, Kurogasa placed the rest of the drawn cards to the bottom of his deck.

"Now, boosted by Haniel, Alexander attacks!" Kurogasa said, turning his last Rear Guards sideways.

"No way! I guard with Chappie and Skeleton Lookout!" Gouki stated, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

 _Alexander absorbed the power of Haniel and with the power of the Critical trigger, he quickly swooped over and was about to strike_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power],** _but a skeleton in a green bandana wrapped on its head and wearing a striped and torn shirt, holding a rusty hand telescope and a white ghost wearing a pirate's hat and jacket intercepted the attack, taking it._ **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 33000 Power]**

"I end my turn."

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Angel Knight, Haniel/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 1  
 **Front Row:** Ruin Shade/ **Captain Nightmist** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Samurai Spirit/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** Dancing Cutlass (U), Ruin Shade (U), Skeleton Lookout (U), Dandy Guy, Romario (U), Evil Shade (U)

"So close!" Kamui said in frustration.

"Alright, big brother! Now, take him down!" Nagisa cheered.

 _'Alright, this could be my final gung–ho. Better make it count.'_ Gouki thought to himself. "Stand and Draw!" Gouki stood and drew, increasing his Hand to two. He raised the card in the air and chanted.

 _ **"Android that transcends life and death, show your unearthly power! Ride! Monster Frank!"**_

 _Captain Nightmist was wrapped in a purple glow as he transformed into a muscular Frankenstein with a yellow vest, a wrench worn as a necklace and torn brown pants with a belt and skull shaped bell buckle._ **[Monster Frank – 10000 Power]**

"Here I come! I attack your Vanguard with Ruin Shade! When she attacks, her skill allows me to discard the top two cards of my Deck, giving her +2000 Power!"

 **[Drop Zone – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Skeleton Swordsman – No Trigger]**

"No guard."

 _Ruin Shade charged in at Sealtiel_ **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power]** _and slashed him with her cutlass._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said.

 **[Damage Check – Command Angel – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Samurai Spirit, Monster Frank attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning his cards sideways.

"I Perfect Guard with Heaven's Defender Raziel!" Kurogasa said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle and discarded Stamp Falcon. "By discarding a card, your attack has been nullified!"

 _Monster Frank lumbered through the watery field and was about to land a powerful fist onto Sealtiel, but the angelic defender of the Courier Saints defended with his large shield._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power], [Heaven's Defender, Raziel – Shield: 0]**

"Twin Drive, check." Gouki said, revealing his two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Samurai Spirit – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

"Hah, hah! Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to my Commodore Blueblood!" Gouki laughed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kamui freaked out.

"If Kurogasa gets hit by that, then…" Aichi got out.

"Boosted by Dancing Cutlass, Commodore Blueblood attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said last.

"I won't let you! Guard! Assault Pigeon! Seraphiel, Intercept!" Kurogasa shouted.

 _Commodore Blueblood unleashes a flurry of bullets, boosted by the Critical trigger and Dancing Cutlass_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]** _, but Assault Pigeon and Seraphiel appeared right in time, taking the bullets of the attack before disappearing into motes._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Shield]**

"And since Seraphiel intercepted, I can activate her skill! By discarding another Courier Saint, I can call her back to the Rear Guard but she loses her Intercept ability!" Kurogasa said as he brought Seraphiel to its original position on the field.

 _Seraphiel soon reappeared, slightly tired from the guarding._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power]**

"Tch, I end my turn." Gouki concluded.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Angel Knight, Haniel/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (U), Command Angel (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Ruin Shade/ **Monster Frank** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Samurai Spirit/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** Dancing Cutlass (U), Ruin Shade (U), Skeleton Lookout (U), Dandy Guy, Romario (U), Evil Shade (U)

"Oh, man. Big Bro…" Nagisa whimpered.

"Oh, man. That was close. Luckily, Gouki didn't activate his true strategy yet or Kuro–niisan would be done now." Kamui sighed as Aichi overheard.

"His true strategy?" Aichi parroted.

"Oh trust me, you don't want to know." Kamui shuddered.

"Well, Kurogasa, even with that powerful attack I almost landed, you've kept your confidence. That's pretty rare seeing that from one of my opponents." Gouki smiled.

"Thanks, that means alot coming from someone who competed in the Nationals." Kurogasa smiled back. "But now it's time I bring this fight to a close! Stand and Draw!" He drew his card to make his Hand at three.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _ **pass through, no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _Sealtiel raised his staff and from that, it sent a beacon of light into the air and soon, a pillar of white light covered him and appearing in his place was the armored General of Courier Saints, with his serrated sword at the ready, as his wings spread out majestically._ **[Postmaster General, Michael –** **11000 Power]**

"Here we go! Kuro–niisan's ultimate unit!" Kamui cheered.

"Bring it on!" Gouki taunted.

"You got it! With a boost from Mail Charioteer, Seraphiel attacks!" Kurogasa said, turning the units sideways.

"I Guard with Rough Seas Banshee!" Gouki announced, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

 _As Seraphiel was about to attack with her thick club after gaining power from Mail Charioteer_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power],** _a young and pale looking girl with long hair in a Gothic dress while wearing a black eyepatch appeared and screamed, causing Seraphiel to cover her ears in pain and flew back to her position until the unit disappeared into motes._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Haniel, Alexander attacks!" Kurogasa continued.

"Intercept with Ruin Shade and Commodore Blueblood!" Gouki said, placing the rear Guard units to the Guardian Circle.

 _Alexander, boosted by Haniel_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, was about to land the final blow, but Ruin Shade and Blueblood appeared to intercept the attack and was struck down by the Guardian, dulling his blade._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"And now for the finisher! Boosted by Command Angel, Michael will attack your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Samurai Spirit! Captain Nightmist!" Gouki announced, placing his last two units into the Guardian Circle.

"Come on… I need to get a trigger… For Kamui… for me… Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Soul Healer, Raphael – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"All effects go to Michael!" Kurogasa said.

 _Michael was aglow with power from the Critical Trigger and Command Angel, sharpening his blades._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power/ Critical: 1–2]** _From that, the Generals was able to slash away Nightmist and Samurai Spirit and saved his final attack as his blades radiated with gleaming light, gave a twin blade slash to Monster Frank, causing a huge explosion of light in the water._

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said before revealing his last card.

 **[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Angel Knight, Haniel/Command Angel/Mail Charioteer  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Airline Communicator, Gabriel (U), Command Angel (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand:** 0  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Monster Frank** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Samurai Spirit/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** Dancing Cutlass (U), Ruin Shade (U), Skeleton Lookout (U), Dandy Guy, Romario (U), Evil Shade (U), Ruin Shade (U)

* * *

"And that's game." Kurogasa sighed, putting his cards back into his Deck and Gouki looked down in defeat.

"Captain…" Hiroshi and Kaoru said in sadness.

"Onii–chan…" Nagisa said in the same tone as the others.

"Alright! Kuro–niisan!" Kamui screamed in happiness as he rushed over to Kurogasa and quickly hugged him in happiness. "You did it! You saved me from the eternal craziness that is Nagisa Daimonji! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Kamui…" Kurogasa said, looking down to his friend with a slight disappointed look. "I know I helped you from her obsessing over you and hanging onto you like drapes, but she's still a little girl. She doesn't deserve to be called that kind of stuff, no matter how she acts towards you, understand?"

"Kuro–niisan… okay, I get it." Kamui said.

"Good, now go apologize to her real quick and then we can leave."

"Alright." Kamui said as he walked over to Nagisa, who was sobbing a bit and cradled on Gouki's leg. "Nagisa, I'm sorry…"

"Kamui–chan…" Nagisa muttered.

"Look, like I said, I don't love you like you do for me. I like you, as a friend and that's it. So… can we still be friends?" Kamui said.

"Kamui…" Nagisa said, the first time he said without adding –chan to his name. "Okay…"

"Well, all's well that ends well huh Aichi?" Kurogasa said.

"Yes. It seems that Kamui has his problem under control and you did great against Gouki." Aichi said.

"Well, I think it was partly because of him not knowing my Clan, but still, it was tough." Kurogasa said as he heard laughing from Gouki, who came over to them.

"Good job kid." Gouki praised Kurogasa. "That new clan of yours is really something."

"Thanks. It was awesome, fighting someone who fought in the Nationals. I hope we do get to fight in the Regionals." Kurogasa said.

"We will, but it will be us taking the win from you." Gouki said with a smirk. "And Kamui…"

"Yeah, Gouki?" Kamui said before Gouki rustled his hair again.

"These are some good mates you made on your own. I hope to see you and your team do your best in the Regionals. And that means you too, Aichi." Gouki said.

"R–Right." Aichi said, slightly blushing.

* * *

As the three boys left the store, it was sunset as Team Handsome waved goodbye as they walked back to their home. "Wow, Gouki was strong in that battle…" Kurogasa said, amazed.

"Yeah, he was. But, you only fought a portion of his strength, Kuro–niisan." Kamui said as he got a serious look on his face.

"Portion? What does that mean, Kamui?" Kurogasa asked.

"What you didn't know? That was only him fighting at half his strength."

"WHAT?!" Kurogasa gawked. "And you're telling me this now?!"

"Gouki may be a little stubborn like a pirate, but he's analytical like one too. It's the main reason he and his team were able to make it to the Nationals last year. Seeing a new clan surprised him, but he held back, so he can see your deck and playstyle, so next time, he can plan accordingly." Kamui explained.

"Is that true, Kamui?" Aichi said, shocked.

"Yep. I fought Gouki and watched him fight before, so I know his true power." Kamui said.

"Well, then…" Kurogasa said as he tightened his fists. "That means the next time we fight, I get to look forward to a new power from Gouki. That should be fun!"

"If you're looking forward to that, you may be disappointed. I always wanted to defeat Gouki myself, so you may just watch me take him down and then, your team and ours will fight. Right, Aichi–oniisan?" Kamui said.

"Yeah!" Aichi said, confidently.

"Well, then! Let's head back to Card Capital for some more training. Hopefully, Misaki isn't too mad at us for going over to another shop." Kurogasa said.

* * *

"Achoo!" Misaki sneezed.

The Sub–Manager meowed in worry if his owner was getting sick or something as Misaki petted him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. It just feels like someone's talking about me in a bad way." Misaki said as she sighed. "I hope it isn't Kurogasa…" The Sub–Manager meowed in confusion as Misaki sighed again, laying her head down on the counter.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And there we go! Another chapter down and boy was Nagisa crazy!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yes she was!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** At least in this version, she'll tone down somewhat.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, she ain't too crazy anymore! Maybe Kamui can finally ask Emi out, please?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** We'll see what happens. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

* * *

Oracle Messenger, Sealtiel  
Grade: 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 9000  
 **[AUTO] (VC/RC): [Counterblast (1)]** When this unit's attack hits a Vanguard, if you have a «Courier Saint» Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, look up five cards from the top of your Deck, search for up to 1 'Postmaster General, Michael' or 1 'Soul Healer Raphael' from among them, reveal it to your Opponent, put it into your Hand, and put the rest on the bottom of your Deck in any order. If you did not put a card into your Hand, unflip 1 card in your Damage Zone.

Staff Recorder, Judiel  
Grade: 3  
Normal Unit  
Clan – Courier Saint  
Race – Angel  
Power: 9000  
 **[AUTO] (VC): [Counterblast (1)]** When this unit is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, reveal the top card of your Deck, and if it is a grade 0 or 1 «Courier Saint», this unit gets [Power] equal to that card's [Shield] until the end of that battle, then put that card on the bottom of your Deck.  
 **[AUTO] (RC): [Soul Blast (2) & Retire this unit] **When your opponent attacks your «Courier Saint» Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card named 'Guardian Saint, Alexander' or 'Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame' from your Drop Zone, and call it to an open (RC).

(Top cards were made by Digidramon and I, with one of them edited by me. All creative rights go to us.)


	7. Yabai! It's the Megacolony Yakuza!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! Fen and BD here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, ladies and gentleman! Are you ready for Vanguard: Courier Saint Style?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well, not exactly for this one because this chapter is focused on Rika!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, Rika, her family and a family problem concerning them, but you readers need to read the chapter to know more. Right, Fen–kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** That's right! Oh! Almost forgot! We have one more OC team joining for the Regional Tournament!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yes, we do! Drum roll, please! *Drum roll*

 **Fenikkusumaru:** The third and final team is none other tha~n…

 **Both:** Team White Fury from OmegaJoon!

 **Audience: *** applause*

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Congratulations, your team made the Regionals! So with that, out of the way, let's get on with the chapter!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yes, and remember what we say, ladies and gentlemen!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was a day since Kurogasa, Aichi, and Kamui went to Card Shop Handsome due to finding another location to train for the Cardfight Regional Tournament. They met Kamui's friend and rival, Gouki Daimonji, leader of Team Handsome who won at the Regionals and competed in the Nationals last year. However, Gouki's little sister, Nagisa, was the main reason that Kamui never mentioned the card shop and seeing why, Kurogasa intervened, telling Gouki that her infatuation of Kamui was unhealthy, but the leader of Team Handsome took it the wrong way, thinking Kurogasa hated this type of love. To settle this argument, the two had a Cardfight, in which Gouki revealed his powerful Granblue deck. However, Kurogasa was able to defeat him with Michael and a new Courier Saint, Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel. Finally, as Kamui told Nagisa why he didn't love him, it was water under the bridge as the tweens became friends. However, Kamui warned Kurogasa and Aichi that Gouki wasn't using half his true strength, but only to assess the Courier Saints he never seen. However, that made Kurogasa more pumped for the Regionals as the three boys returned to Card Capital.

The next day in Card Capital, Kurogasa, Koji and Rika were doing a training drill after the first 10, issued by Kyoshiro while Aichi's team were having their own training session next to them. One can probably tell that the former were exhausted of training and well… you would be right.

"C'mon you three, put your backs into it!" Kyoshiro urged.

"You've gotta be kidding me, I know we're supposed to be training, but… this is ridiculous!" Kurogasa panted.

"He's right, Captain Kururugi! We trained 10 times for the past 5 hours with no breaks. Even they got a few soda breaks." Rika panted.

Aichi, Misaki, and Kamui (minus Kai, at which he was sitting at another table, watching) cringed a bit as they were included in the conversation.

"Come on, Captain! Give us a timeout, why don't you? Making us boogie until the night is so not cool, unless it's for the babes." Koji said with a blush on his face as he was hit on the head by a frying pan, courtesy of Rika. "OW!"

"Another will happen if more perverted thoughts come into that disco ball you call a brain, got it!?" Rika growled menacingly, which made Koji retreat a bit.

"Hai…"

"Man, Rika is kinda scary…" Kamui muttered.

"Ehehehe…" Aichi laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

"Anata… you need to give them a break. They've been training really hard." Yukina said.

Kyoshiro sighed. "I understand that, but knowing that one of their teams competing is one that entered the Nationals and won the Regionals, we need to make sure the team is strong enough to fight at a higher level."

"If I may interrupt?" Shin said, walking to Kyoshiro and Yukina. "Maybe a better idea is to train in another area. After all, yesterday's travel to Card Shop Handsome really brought in some ideas about the possible opposing teams. Also, training in a different location may relieve some stress on your team, Kyoshiro."

"Again, I understand, but–"

"Anata, you need to listen to Shin–san's advice." Yukina replied.

"But–"

"I wasn't suggesting anata…" Yukina said darkly as she smiled while radiating a dark aura.

"Uh…" Kyoshiro stuttered as he shivered in fear over his wife, who could kill him at that moment. Not only that, it was scaring everyone else too.

"K–Kaa–san?" Kurogasa stuttered.

"Mrs. Kururugi?" Rika squeaked.

Kyoshiro shook off his fear and cleared his throat. "Team, I believe that my wife is correct in relaxing in a different location, so what do you think?"

"Much better." Yukina smiled and the dark aura died down instantly.

"A–Aichi-oniisan… w–what did we just see?" Kamui stammered.

"I think this is what Kurogasa meant by his mom having a scary angry happy moment…" Aichi sweat dropped. Misaki nodded in fear and even _Kai_ was shocked, which is not an easy thing to do.

 _'I better be careful around her…'_ Kai muttered in his thoughts.

"So, Team, any suggestions?" Kyoshiro asked.

The two teams thought about it for a bit. Kurogasa, Kamui, or Aichi couldn't come up with a good idea, Misaki didn't answer as she was comfortable in the card shop like the Sub–Manager, Kai couldn't care less about it, and Koji wasn't allowed to speak on the chance where he would pick wouldn't be child–friendly. So, Rika thought up of a place to rest.

"I know, we can all go my parents' restaurant!" Rika suggested.

"Restaurant?" Everyone said in confusion.

"Yeah! We can grab us a nice lunch before we continue with the training!"

"Hmmmm… that's not a bad idea. It _has_ been a while since I've seen Ryuunosuke and Rinoka." Kyoshiro pondered. "What do you think Yukina?"

"I think it's a great idea." Yukina agreed. "We adults can catch up while the kids eat."

"Alright! Let's get something to eat!" Kurogasa cheered as he fell back down. "But, I forget. Where is their restaurant?"

"Oh, right. I'll lead you there, then!" Rika said.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 7: Yabai! It's the Megacolony Yakuza!

As instructed, the two teams were taken to the restaurant owned by Rika's parents, Ryuunosuke and Rinoka. Due to the distance the restaurant was from the card shop, they had to travel by Shin's van to get there and upon arriving there…

"Here we are!" Rika chirped as everyone got out of the van. It was an average sized restaurant, enough to hold 100 people and right now, the business was going slow for today due to how they were very few people in the restaurant.

"Now, I remember this place! The Chowing Dragon!" Kurogasa said as he and the others looked at the exterior of the restaurant's roof, which was a green Japanese dragon in a cartoon style, smiling and holding a pair of chopsticks in one hand and a bowl of ramen in another hand.

"The Chowing Dragon? Yeah, I saw this place in a comet on TV! They had a great assorted of food!" Kamui said, which confused the others except Rika.

"That's a 'commercial' and great 'assortment' of food, Kamui. Don't get your words mixed, especially when it comes to my family, okay?" Rika said with a sweet sickly smile as Kamui hid behind Aichi and quivered.

"If you guys keep scaring him, you're going to scare him off girls forever." Koji snickered as Rika and Yukina looked at the disco boy with evil eyes. Next thing that happened, a large banging sound was heard from even the inside the restaurant, which made the two workers jump and as they looked at each other, they smiled, knowing what that sound meant.

Outside of the restaurant, Koji was lying down in a bit of a drool and a large bump on the back of his head as Rika panted angrily with her pan in her hand.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK, BAKA!" Rika roared as the others looked at her with either fear, shock and/or confusion.

"H–Hai…" Koji muttered. As the others were still frozen in fear, they and Rika were surprised by a man's laughter.

"That's my girl for ya!" The man laughed as he and a woman came out, both smiling. The man was in 40's having short burgundy hair wearing a white collared dress shirt with tan khakis and brown dress shoes. While the woman was also in her 40's and she was an exact spitting image of Rika, and she had a much more mature and beautiful appearance. Her clothes of choice were a pink shirt, blue jean skirt that fell to her ankles, and black slippers.

"Hey mom! Dad!" Rika smiled as she came over and hugged her parents. "Look who we ran into!"

"Well, well, if it ain't Kyoshiro!" Ryuunosuke laughed as he went over and gave the Kururugi patriarch a firm handshake.

"Good to see ya Ryuu." Kyoshiro said. "How's the restaurant business?"

"Ah, you know, same old same old," Ryuunosuke said before turning to Kurogasa. "And how're you doing kid? Been a while."

"It's good seeing you Mr. Ryuunosuke." Kurogasa smiled.

"Ara, Rinoka–san, it's good to see you again." Yukina said as she hugged the Ryusaki matriarch.

"Yes, it's been ages since we last saw you." Rinoka replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Koji yelled, waking up from his knockout and rubbing the bump on his head.

"It's nice to see you too, Koji. Still trying to find girls?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Yep, and this is the handiwork of your daughter." Koji groaned, pointing to the bump on his head.

Ryuunosuke and Rinoka laughed, which made Koji mad and the others except Kyoshiro, Yukina and Kurogasa sweat drop. "That's my baby! A larger lump on his head than I thought!" Ryuunosuke snickered.

"Come on, Dad! Koji was being 'himself' again and I had to teach him a lesson!" Rika said, looking away.

"We understand. Anyway…" Rinoka said, looking over to Aichi's team, who were still shivering. "You haven't introduce to your friends."

"Oh! They're my friends from Card Capital!" Rika said.

"Yes, I am the captain of the team, Shin Nitta." Shin greeted.

"I'm Misaki Tokura, his niece."

"I'm Aichi Sendou."

"I'm the great Kamui Katsuragi and the quiet jerk there is Kai Toshiki." Kai just grunted and looked towards Rika's parents.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you! So, I guess you came here to eat, right?" Ryuunosuke said, rubbing his head. A growling sound came from nowhere. It was heard again, even louder as everyone looked towards the source of the growling, which was Kurogasa's stomach.

"Uh… yeah…" Kurogasa said sheepishly with an embarrassed smile.

"Well if that's the case, come on in, and we'll get you a nice lunch!" Ryuunosuke grinned.

* * *

When the group came in, they saw the restaurant was very neat with a Japanese interior design. One part of the restaurant was a traditional room with tatami mats. It had a warm and tranquil atmosphere that invited them in. The furniture included large low tables and chairs without legs. Another part of the restaurant had regular tables and chairs that had legs. And there was a sushi bar too along with the kitchen that was in the back so people can see to make sure that the chefs were cooking right.

"Wow! What a restaurant!" Kurogasa said, amazed.

"It's amazing." Aichi said in awe.

"I know, Aichi–oniisan. This place is the bee's stinger!" Kamui said while mispronouncing a phrase.

"It's the bee's knees, Kamui and true, this is a nice restaurant." Shin corrected.

"It does have a pleasant design." Misaki said, while Kai looked around and gave a small smirk.

"Thanks, guys! Our restaurant provides the best for all our customers!" Rika smiled.

"Yeah, well…" Kurogasa said as he looked around. "If you do provide the best for the customers, then where are the rest?"

"We're just having a slow day, Kurogasa. All restaurants have that every once in awhile." Ryuunosuke said. "It's okay, though. It gives us time to catch up while we prepare your orders and for old and new friends of the family, it's on the house!"

"You don't really have to do that, Ryuu." Yukina said.

"It's okay. Anything for good friends of Rika." Rinoka smiled innocently. To Yukina, it seemed a bit too innocent.

"WOHOOOOOOOO! FREE FOOD!" Kamui cheered.

"I'm all for free food, too!" Koji smiled.

"So am I." Kurogasa said as his stomach growled again, making him blush.

"Better start cooking, Ryuu." Kyoshiro chuckled.

"Yeah, I better. Rika, can you help me in the kitchen?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Sure, Dad! Don't worry, guys. The food will be done in no time at all." Rika said.

"I think you forgot that we have to order what we want, Rika." Misaki pointed out.

"Oh, right." Rika sweat dropped.

It was only about 10 minutes after the teams made their orders and as Rika and Ryuunosuke made their food, it gave the teams some time to decide what they needed to do for the Regional Tournament while the captains explained what happened since the Shop Tournament to Rinoka and Rika was doing the same with her father.

"So, that's why you came to the restaurant, huh? Guess Kyoshiro is running you guys ragged." Ryuunosuke laughed.

"It isn't funny, Dad. But, yeah, that's the reason. Also, maybe, it would give the teams some time to relax before the Regional tournament." Rika said, seasoning some rice.

"Well, that's good, Rika. If you're so focused on the goal without thinking about how to get there, you'll never win." Ryuunosuke said.

"Another one of your helpful phrases, Dad?" Rika questioned.

"Well, is it helpful?"

Rika sighed as she smiled to her father. "Yes, it is."

Back to the tables with Rinoka, Kyoshiro, Yukina and Shin…

"Oh, so you're team is going to the Regional Tournament?" Rinoka asked Kyoshiro.

"That's right!" Kyoshiro grinned. "Ever since our kids formed a team, we've been training hard for the Regionals."

"Yes, but you overworked them." Yukina replied.

"I just wanted them to be their best."

"I know, but if you overwork them, then they won't be at their best by the time the Regionals arrive." She pointed out.

"So, you decided to bring the kids here to relax and get a bite to eat, huh?" Rinoka said.

"Yeah, well, it was your daughter's idea to come here." Kyoshiro said.

"I had a feeling it would be. Luckily, you caught us around a slow day, or a couple of slow days." Rinoka said sadly, which made Yukina raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, a couple of slow days?" Yukina asked.

"Well, don't tell Rika or the other kids, but we've been having some slow days because of a certain rowdy crew of people coming in here for the past week: the Yakuza." Rinoka said.

"THE YAKUZA?!" Kyoshiro, Yukina and Shin gasped loudly, which grabbed the attention of the kids and Ryuunosuke, who looked down a bit in sadness.

"Rinoka, are you serious?" Kyoshiro said in worry.

"Yes, I am." Rinoka said as she remembered the first time the famous group of criminals in Japan first came. "At first, only a few came, so the customers tried to sit away from them and keep quiet. Then, more came and it got even worse when one of them attacked a customer that pushed into them by accident and didn't even notice. It became a ghost zone as they always came around the afternoon and order tons of food without even paying half the time. I didn't want to worry Rika because she loved this restaurant and this is where she learned how to cook and greet the customers when she was a child, always being friendly, no matter if they were old or young. It made us so happy that she would take her time to help make everyone smile with eating here." Rinoka looked down in sadness as everyone overheard Rinoka's story and had their own reaction to it. Rika was the most shocked as she was quivering with anger at why people like them would target a small and nice restaurant like theirs.

"Why? Why would those jerks do that?" Rika cried, her tears sizzling on the hot stove.

"Rika, I'm sorry." Ryuunosuke sighed in sadness. "We should have told you, but the way you are close to the restaurant and the customers, we just didn't want to worry you."

"Dad…" Rika said as she stopped crying a bit.

"I know you must be disappointed in us." Ryuunosuke said.

"No, I'm not…" Rika sniffed. "I know you were trying to make sure I didn't worry about the restaurant."

"Yeah, but still. We just wanted to keep the image of the restaurant for the other customers and for you." Ryuunosuke admitted.

"It's okay. I think you should have asked for help instead of keeping to yourselves about this. I want to help this restaurant in any way I can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this restaurant belongs to the Ryusaki family and no one messes with family!"

"Rika…" Ryuunosuke muttered.

"You can count on us too." Kurogasa said as Ryuunosuke and Rika turned to him and Koji along with Aichi's team who agreed.

"That's right, We'll send those jive–turkeys packing!" Koji punched his open palm.

"Yeah, we'll smash them into rithersmeens!" Kamui added.

"Don't you mean smithereens?" Misaki corrected.

"You get my point!"

"Still, they're right, we'll help you out." Aichi nodded. "Right, Kai–kun?"

Kai just turned and grunted in confirmation.

"I think that's the only agreement you're going to get from Kai." Kurogasa said.

"You see, Dad? We'll do what we can to help. So, won't you let us help you in this?" Rika said.

"I don't think you could talk them out of this, Ryuu. Same thing goes for you, Rinoka." Kyoshiro said.

"Minna…" Rinoka said, touched by their determination to help out. "Thank you, all of you."

"Hey, hey, hey! Can we get some service around here?!"

Everyone turned around as they saw some guys in shady dark clothing come inside the restaurant with the one in front have a long cut on the front of his face coming from the corner of his eye to down to his mouth, with spiky black hair and slightly dirty teeth.

"Hey, I thought I said that we could get some service here!" The shady–looking guy said as the others gave them evil eyes.

"Let me guess, they're the Yakuza." Rika asked.

"Yes. Specifically, they're part of the Yoshitomi family." Ryuunosuke frowned.

"Yoshitomi?" Kyoshiro wondered. "Didn't they disband a while back?"

"Yes, they did. The leader of the group was arrested during a heist, I heard. However, their group was reformed by the daughter and came back with a vengeance. However, they completely changed the way they take control of things."

"How?"

"Well, for one, they usually settled things with something you kids may think a little ridiculous: Cardfighting." Ryuunosuke said.

…

…

…

…

"What?" The kids said.

"Really? Cardfighting? Why would the Yakuza be using Cardfights to decide struggles like that?" Aichi asked.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" One of the yakuza members shouted.

Their attention was shifted to the Yakuza member again, yelling for service. Rika was angry before, but this time, she ran out to the table the members were sitting at, getting impatient.

"You're not getting any!" Rika shouted.

"What?!"

"That's right, you freaking freeloaders! This restaurant is a place where happy people could eat in peace and you jerks ruined it by trying to take it over. Well, I'm not going to let you do that!" The members looked at each other and started to laugh. Rika was more angry as they continued to laugh.

"Well, little girl, what are you going to do about–"

*WHABAM!*

Before anyone knew, Rika roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the wall.

"EEK!" One of the members screamed as the guy kicked was knocked out.

"Oh my…" Yukina covered her mouth as the others quivered again.

"R–Rika…?" Kurogasa said, shocked.

"I'm happy it was him and not me, you know, aibou?" Koji sighed.

The other members picked up their fellow member and looked back to Rika with fear. "You're going to get it, girly! When we return, we're bringing our boss and you'll be sorry." The members quickly ran out of the restaurant in a cloud of smoke. Rika's angry expression quelled as soon as the Yakuza ran out of sight as Kurogasa walked up to his friend and smiled to her.

"Good job, Rika. That should send a message to them: Don't mess with Rika Ryusaki!" Kurogasa said as Rika sighed.

"No. Didn't you hear them? They're coming back and they're bringing their boss." Rika said angrily.

"That may give us a chance to discuss something with them. Maybe, we can talk to them as to why they are doing this." Misaki suggested.

"I doubt it with these guys. They're nothing but a bunch of punks with big egos that scandalize unsuspecting people and their establishments." Rika growled, stomping her foot on the floor.

"I never knew how close Rika was to protecting this restaurant. We have to help protect it." Aichi said.

"But how, Aichi–oniisan, these guys are dangerous! What if they come with weapons?" Kamui shrieked as the others worried that they may be right.

"Calm down." Kai spoke out, which made the others turn to him. "If you remember what Ryuunosuke said, they fight with cards, not weapons." They all looked at each other in realization.

"He's right. He did say things changed. If they fight with Cardfights, then we can challenge them with a Cardfight. We'll win for sure." Koji said.

"That depends on how good they are." Kurogasa said.

"Well, it doesn't matter whether they are good or not, I'll take them and their boss down! No one gets away with keeping innocent people away from good food." Rika growled.

"I think we have our fighter for this." Kurogasa whispered to Koji.

"With an anger problem like her, it would be best to let her fight or she may kill them." Koji whispered back.

"What was that?" Rika growled.

"Nothing!" They squeaked.

"Oh dear… well this turned out to be something." Shin sighed.

* * *

The next day…

"Alright. It's almost time for them to come back." Rika said, looking at the clock on the side of the wall in the restaurant. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah, we know, Rika. We'll let you handle this." Koji said, making her nod.

Soon, they heard some footsteps coming towards the restaurant. Looking outside, the group saw the same group of the Yakuza members coming towards the restaurant, this time being led by a woman. The woman was about seventeen with slightly pale but beautiful skin, wearing a 1940's female mafia outfit: with fishnet stockings, old school black and white dress, and patent leather high heels. She also had a beauty mark on her cheek, and blonde hair in a beehive haircut, with a black flower hair clip, and has violet eyes.

"Whoa! What a babe!" Koji said, going googly eyed on the woman. He was about to run out the door to her until…

*BAM!* *THUD!*

Koji was knocked down and out by Rika's frying pan again, his face lying in a drool.

"Not again…" Kurogasa said.

"That guy needs to get his priorities straight about women…" Misaki muttered.

Soon the woman walked to the entrance of the restaurant with a silent expression, her eyes looking around the restaurant. She didn't find much about the restaurant or why she would be called here by her subordinates until she saw Rika looking at her with an angry look like she was run out and end her. That made the woman smile as she pointed to one of the members, telling him to come over.

"Is she the girl?" The woman asked.

"Yes, boss. She's the one who knocked out of our members. The guy didn't wake up until an hour after we returned…" The member said until he was silenced by the boss's hand.

"Enough." The woman walked into the restaurant as the others watched with Rika still giving her the evil look. "So, this is the restaurant my crew's been coming to and making trouble, huh?"

Ryuunosuke walked over to the woman, trying to keep his daughter from making any mistakes that could make the situation worse.

"Yes. Your crew has been causing trouble here for almost a week, causing my customers to stay away from the restaurant. I know about the Yoshitomi group of the Yakuza and how they fell apart a long time ago and that you are the leader of the group since your father was arrested. As you can see, I'm running an establishment here for me and my family, so I know you understand that this can't continue." Ryuunosuke pleaded as the woman listened. Although, she was just staring without even paying attention to Ryuunosuke's words. She even picked up the salt and pepper to taste them out of boredom.

"Yeah, pops. I can understand my crew coming here could be a deterrent to your establishment. But, I really don't care about what happens to it." The woman said, scratching her hair. What she said made the others gasp in shock. "Look, if you know about the Yoshitomi Group, then you know that we are trying to plan a revival and if this is one of the places we start that, then whatever. Normally, I wouldn't care about coming here; I let my members handle that, but your little daughter there made it personal taking out one of my crew and as the leader, I can't let one incident blemish the revival of the Yoshitomi. You understand."

"But, _you_ don't understand!" Ryuunosuke was about to speak until the woman kicked him in the stomach with her knee, knocking the wind out of him.

"Dad!" Rika cried out.

"Ryuunosuke!" Rinoka, Kyoshiro and Yukina cried out as they came over to help Ryuunosuke get back up.

"You see, I just came to settle things: you knock out one of our members, I knock out one of your employees. That's settling it." The woman said as she turned around to leave for the entrance. However, she was stopped by a yell.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rika yelled. "You think I'm going to let you get away with this?!"

"Hm?" The woman looked over her shoulder.

"If you think you're getting away with it, well think again! I challenge you to a Cardfight! Right here and right now!"

The woman turned back around and started to chuckle, before it turned into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think you deserve the right to challenge me to a cardfight?! Sorry girly, but you have to earn it first."

"You think I care!? I want to teach you and your ignorant, dead crew what happens when you mess with my family! There's a saying that we go by, "You anger the dragon, then you get burned"!"

"Ooh! Guess I angered the runt of the dragons! Fine, then, I'll take your challenge. I won't fight, but I'll have one of my men fight for me. You win, my crew and I will never set foot in this restaurant again."

"I call BS on that one…" Kurogasa muttered to Koji so that she couldn't hear.

"However, should my man win, my crew gets this restaurant for the Yoshitomi to control and you and your family of dragons will serve us, no questions asked. How does that sound?" The woman offered as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously? You can't take that bet, Rika!" Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, it's not worth it!" Koji added.

"Fine, bring it!" Rika accepted.

"EH?!"

"Oh dear…" Yukina said worriedly.

"This could get ugly…" Shin muttered.

* * *

So with that, the two groups met over at a table with a Vanguard playing mat all set up and Rika and the thug placed their Decks in their respective places and placed their starting Vanguards on the Vanguard circle.

"Alright, dragon runt, this is Shingen, one of my top men in my crew and a powerful Cardfighter at that. Beat him and we'll back off from this restaurant." The woman said.

"Fine," Rika said as she drew her five cards as did Shingen.

"I hope Rika knows what she's doing." Kamui said.

"I hope so, too, Kamui. This match could be dangerous." Kurogasa said. "Rika, take this guy down!"

"It's not like I wasn't going to do that," Rika replied.

"You're kind of cute, missy. I would try to hold back on a pretty face like this, but boss's orders." Shingen flirted, which gave Rika a big tick mark on her head.

"Trust me. Don't give me any favors. I'm going to take you down with no handicaps."

"Alright, your funeral," Shingen shrugged.

The two placed their hands on their starting Vanguards and as they were about to flip them over, they said…

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _The battlefield was a dark forest with enormous oak trees blocking the light of the sun with the astral–like fighters appearing around the black battlefield with bushes and enormous flowers on the edges._

"Megacolony Battler A!" _Shingen transformed into a human-sized anthropomorphic black ant with a red sash over his face and a brown belt with a small blaster attached to it._ **[Megacolony Battler A –** **5000 Power]**

"Pea Knight!" _Rika transformed into a human–like pea pod warrior, slightly shorter than Megacolony Battler A. He was wearing a knight's armor with a horn on his head and holding a pitchfork in his hand._ **[Pea Knight –** **6000 Power]**

"What the– that's from the Megacolony clan!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Megacolony?" Aichi wondered.

"It's a clan of bug–themed criminals in the Zoo Nation." Misaki explained. "Gamewise, they specialize in not allowing their opponent's units to Stand."

"That's right! Being criminals, it makes sense that we would use criminal–based clans. Megacolony, Kagero… doesn't matter as long as we get our targets." Shingen smirked.

"Whatever, you jerk. When you lose, you're not even going to talk back after that! Ladies first! Draw!" Rika drew her sixth card. "I Ride Corolla Dragon!"

 _Pea Knight transformed into a gray dragon with butterfly wings and antennae with a leafy torso._ **[Corolla Dragon –** **8000 Power]**

"That's all for me." Rika concluded.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Corolla Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Megacolony Battler A** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady, huh? Kinda feels like fate, a battle of bugs versus plants and flowers." Shingen smiled as Rika gave an evil glare, which made him quiver a bit. "Feisty, aren't ya? I'll start my turn, then." Shingen drew, increasing his Hand to six. "I Ride Phantom Black!"

 _The Megacolony Battler transformed into a slightly taller black ant with a slim build and yellow eyes._ **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**

"I also Call another Phantom Black!" Shingen said, placing the card on the Rearguard position of the field.

 _Another Phantom Black appeared to the right of the Vanguard with a slightly lighter coloration._ **[Phantom Black – 8000 Power]**

"My Rear Guard Phantom Black is going to attack!" Shingen said, turning the Rearguard sideways.

"No guard!"

 _The Rear Guard Phantom Black jumped up and gave a dive kick to Corolla Dragon, damaging her._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Rika said revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

"Next up, my Vanguard Phantom Black will attack your Vanguard!" Shingen continued, turning the Vanguard sideways.

"No guard!" Rika shouted.

"Drive Trigger, check." Shingen said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Violent Vesper – No Trigger]**

 _The Vanguard Phantom Black dashed over and gave a powerful punch to Corolla Dragon, damaging her even more._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Caramel Popcorn – No Trigger]**

"That's all for me, Sweet Cheeks." Shingen said while winking at Rika, making her angry.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Corolla Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Caramel Popcorn (U)

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Phantom Black/ **Phantom Black** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Wow, that lady wasn't kidding. He's good." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, and this guy… is it me or does he remind you of someone, aibou?" Koji pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone who's always hitting on girls and being obnoxious. Seriously, I'm getting some deja vu here."

"Hmmmmmm…" Kurogasa pondered before he realized and had a tick mark on his face before–

*SMACK!*

…Gibbs smacking him upside the head.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you? Are you that dense?" Kurogasa said.

"I would if you and Rika keep hitting me in the head like that. I'll lose precious brain cells."

"More like restarting them…"

"Draw!" Rika said, increasing her Hand to six. "I Ride Glass Beads Dragon!"

 _Corolla Dragon soon changed into a slim dragon with mirror_ – _like skin, giving a reflective appearance to it. As it appeared, it gave a raspy screech._ **[Glass Beads Dragon** – **9000 Power]**

"Call! Iris Knight! Corolla Dragon! Lily Knight of the Valley and Hey Yo Pineapple!" Rika declared, placing the said cards on the Rear Guard positions.

 _On the field appeared the violet flower Knight–like Bioroid, the rapping pineapple singing "Hey Yo!", a orange–haired knight with green foliage and armor on him and holding two plant–like pistols, and the gray butterfly–like dragon._ **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power],[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power], [Lily Knight of the Valley – 6000 Power], [Hey Yo Pineapple – 8000 Power]**

The female boss raised her eyebrow in seeing how strong her formation of Neo Nectar units was. _'Hmmm… maybe I should have challenged her… then again, I wouldn't get to see her battle style, so in this case, I'll let Shingen deal with this.'_

"Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Lily Knight of the Valley! Lily Knight's skill! When he boosts Iris Knight in an attack, he gives him an extra +4000 power to the attack!" Rika said, turning the Rear Guard cards sideways.

"No guard!" Shingen declared.

 _Absorbing power from his ally, plus a bit more, Iris Knight jumped into the air and gave a powerful slash with his flowery blade to the Vanguard Phantom Black, causing the Megacolony unit to stagger back a bit._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Shingen declared, revealing the top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Karma Queen – No Trigger]**

"Glass Beads Dragon attacks with a boost from Corolla Dragon!" Rika continued, turning the center units sideways.

"No guard!" Shingen declared again.

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said, drawing the top card of her Deck, which glowed red.

 **[Drive Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! Power goes to Hey Yo Pineapple and I draw a card!" Rika said, drawing a card to make her Hand at three.

 _Gaining power from Corolla Dragon, Glass Beads Dragon flew up and charged a multicolored blast onto the Vanguard Phantom Black, blowing him back a bit._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Shingen declared, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Lady Bomb – No Trigger]**

"Now, Hey Yo Pineapple will attack your Vanguard, and since I have four or more Neo Nectar units on my field, he gains another +4000 Power!"

"No guard!" Shingen said.

 _Hey Yo Pineapple, boosted by his ability and the Draw Trigger, spun like a top on his toes, his spikes sticking out and spun towards Phantom Black, striking him._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Shingen said.

 **[Damage Check – Tail Joe – No Trigger]**

"My turn is done." Rika concluded.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Glass Beads Dragon** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Caramel Popcorn (U)

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Phantom Black/ **Phantom Black** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Karma Queen (U), Lady Bomb (U), Tail Joe (U)

"Heh, not bad girly, but the kiddie gloves are off! Stand and Draw!" Shingen said drawing his next card, increasing his Hand to six. "I Ride Bloody Hercules!"

 _Phantom Black transformed into a anthropomorphic Hercules beetle with a red exoskeleton, two belts of bullets wrapped around its torso and holding two machine guns in its hands, ready to fire._ **[Bloody Hercules – 10000 Power]**

"I move Phantom Black to the back!" Shingen said, moving the said card back. "Call! Tail Joe! Karma Queen! Lady Bomb!"

 _Soon, a large dark violet centipede with a large pincer on its tail, a human-sized queen bee with black arms and hands, and a female–looking cyborg with ladybug–like armor all appeared on the field, ready to fight._ **[Tail Joe – 8000 Power], [Karma Queen – 7000 Power], [Lady Bomb – 9000 Power]**

"I activate Karma Queen's skill! Counterblast!" Shingen said, flipping over two card in his Damage Zone. "Now your Hey Yo Pineapple can't Stand!"

 _Hey Yo Pineapple was shot with a paralyzing web from Karma Queen's hands and caused it to kneel down in submission. "Hey Yo!" The pineapple said angrily._ **[Hey Yo Pineapple – Rest]**

"Tail Joe attacks your Vanguard! With Tail Joe's skill, girly, since all your units are resting, Tail Joe gains +3000 Power!" Shingen said, turning his Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard!" Rika announced.

 _As he gained power from his skill, Tail Joe gave a monstrous hiss as he quickly crawled over on its many legs and viciously slashed Glass Beads Dragon with his pincer_ **–** _like tail._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Iris Knight – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Phantom Black, Lady Bomb attacks your Vanguard!"

"No way! I Guard with Chestnut Bullet!" Rika countered, placing the card in the Guardian Circle, making her Hand at two.

 _On the field, the green spiked chestnut_ **–** _like bullet with an angry look on its face appeared, shielding Glass Beads Dragon from Lady Bomb's explosives, but disappearing into motes in the process._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power], [9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"With a boost from Karma Queen, Bloody Hercules attacks your Vanguard!" Shingen continued, turning the center cards sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Shingen said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Medical Battler, Ranpli – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I add +5000 Power to Bloody Hercules and heal one point of Damage!" Shingen grinned smugly.

 _Empowered by Karma Queen and the Heal Trigger, Bloody Hercules aimed his machine gun at the dragon and fired multiple bullets at it._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, flipping over the top card of her Deck, as it glowed red.

 **[Damage Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I get to draw a card." Rika said, then drew her card to make her Hand at three.

"I'm done. Your turn." Shingen said.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Glass Beads Dragon** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Caramel Popcorn (U), Iris Knight (U) Dancing Sunflower

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Lady Bomb/ **Bloody Hercules** /Tail Joe  
 **Back Row:** Phantom Black/Karma Queen/Empty  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (F), Tail Joe (U)

"This is bad. Rika's got four Damage and Shingen's got two. He's good." Kurogasa gritted.

"What makes it worse is those Megacolony units of his. They kept one of her Rear Guards from attacking next turn." Misaki said.

"Well, it's not all bad. She could Call them over the card, but that could limit the amount of cards she could have in her Hand, so that could be a problem." Koji said.

"Oh, Rika…" Ryuunosuke said in worry.

"Okay, you're so done! Stand and Draw!" Rika almost snatched the card off the top of her Deck, increasing it to four.

"Rika's getting too frustrated in this Cardfight with the Megacolony units and her opponent isn't making it better." Kyoshiro muttered. "If she doesn't calm down, her anger could cost her the match."

 _ **"Blooming in the wake of battle, your grace will ensure me victory! Ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose!"**_

 _Taking the place of Glass Beads Dragon, was the young and beautiful woman with violet hair, curled into six long pigtails, with a small bouquet of roses and leaves on her head, wearing a dress of white and green leaves with pink flower petals growing in the bottom of the dress and white gloves._ **[Maiden of Trailing Rose – 10000 Power]**

"I Retire Hey Yo Pineapple! Call! Colossal Wings, Simurgh!" Rika called, placing the card in replacement for Hey Yo Pineapple.

 _As Hey Yo Pineapple disappeared, A large tree–like bird with green foliage around its chest flew down in the same position as the previous Rear Guard._ **[Colossal Wings, Simurgh – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard! Lily Knight of the Valley gives Iris Knight +4000 Power when boosting!" Rika angrily said, turning the Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard!" Shingen announced.

 _Gaining power from Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight leapt into the air and struck Bloody Hercules with a powerful slash!_ **[10000 Power + + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Shingen said.

 **[Damage Check – Water Gang – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks!" Rika said, turning her cards sideways.

"I Guard with Medical Battler, Ranpli!"

 _As the Maiden of Trailing Rose gained power from Corolla Dragon, she was about to give a dive kick, but a small anthropomorphic beetle appeared with a green substance in his hands and threw it to blind the Maiden._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power], [10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check!" Rika said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Sweet Honey – Heal Trigger]**

"Critical and Heal Trigger!" Rika smiled. "I give +5000 Power and the extra critical from the Critical Trigger to Maiden of Trailing Rose and I give the other +5000 Power from the Heal Trigger to Simurgh and heal one point of Damage!"

 _Despite being blinded, the Critical Trigger empowered her to strike through Ranpli and land a devastating kick to Bloody Hercules's chest, causing it to stagger back a few feet._ **[18000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check!" Shingen gritted, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Madame Mirage – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Phantom Black – No Trigger]**

"Now, Simurgh attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her card sideways.

"Intercept! Tail Joe!" Shingen countered.

 _Simurgh quickly flew into the air and was about to attack with its talons, but Tail Joe quickly jumped in and used its body to bind its legs, causing it to retreat to its previous position._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Grrrr… I end my turn," Rika gritted.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Front Row:** Colossal Wings, Simurgh/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Iris Knight (U) Dancing Sunflower (U)

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 2  
 **Front Row:** Lady Bomb/ **Bloody Hercules** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Phantom Black/Karma Queen/Empty  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (F), Tail Joe (U), Water Gang (U), Madame Mirage (U), Phantom Black (U)

"How sad! You're lucky you're cute when you're angry, cutie. Maybe when I win, you can be my personal maid/girlfriend when I beat you!" Shingen smirked, making Rika reach levels of anger never reached by human standards.

"Oh boy, she's gonna explode," Kamui whimpered.

"Hey Rika! Calm down!" Kurogasa shouted. "It's what he wants you to do! You're going to get so angry, you'll lose focus on this fight!"

Rika gasped as his friend was right. She knew that her anger was always a problem, taking down anyone who ticked her off, mostly Koji, but she has never let it intervene with her Cardfight skills, always having fun. Now, she's letting her anger affect her Cardfight skills because of this flirting freak and the people who threaten her family's restaurant, but she couldn't let that happen anymore.

"You're right. You're right, Kuro." Rika said, dropping her hand of cards on the field and started to tear up a bit. Everyone (minus Kai) got worried looks on their faces as they saw Rika cry. However, Shingen got an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, punk! Stay out of this fight!" Shingen shouted.

"Oh bite me! You're the one trying to hit on her, just to throw her off! Freakin' pervert!" Kurogasa spat.

"Even _I_ wouldn't hit on a girl during a Cardfight to get a win." Koji muttered to himself.

"Whatever! By the end of this turn, your twerpy friend and her family will be working for us after I crush her pathetic plants to bits!" Shingen barked.

"Come on, Rika! Don't let this sick man win! Remember why you want to win!" Rinoka cheered.

"Yes, to keep our restaurant safe and bring our customers back with happy smiles!" Ryuunosuke added.

"You can do it, Rika!" Aichi cheered.

"Don't let this guy win." Misaki said.

"You can do it, Rika!" Kamui shouted. Kai didn't cheer, but gave a small smile to her as well, seeing how hard she was fighting and not letting a dishonorable fighter win like he was going to.

"You guys," Rika murmured.

"Quit stallin'! This ends now!" Shingen said, drawing his next card to make his Hand at three.

 _ **"Crime and Punishment is a revolution! Destroy everything that is Law and Order! Ride! Master Fraude!**_

 _Bloody Hercules screeched as he transformed into a purple and blue humanoid moth with four arms, wearing shaman's clothes and make–up with each hand creating a small blue flame._ **[Master Fraude – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Bloody Hercules! Stealth Millipede!" Shingen said, placing the units on the Rear Guard positions.

 _On the right of Master Fraude, Bloody Hercules and a large dark violet millipede with arms, holding blades in his hands appeared behind him._ **[Bloody Hercules – 10000 Power], [Stealth Millipede – 6000 Power]**

"With a boost from Phantom Black, Lady Bomb attacks your Vanguard!" Shingen said, turning the Rear Guard cards sideways.

"No guard!" Rika declared.

 _Gaining power from Phantom Black, Lady Bomb pulled out her bombs and blasted the Vanguard with them._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Glass Beads Dragon – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Karma Queen, Master Fraude attacks your Vanguard! His skill now activates! When he battles, he gains another +3000 Power!"

"No way! I Guard with Sweet Honey and Intercept with Simurgh! And when Simurgh Intercepts, he gains another +5000 Shield!" Rika countered.

"No way!" Shingen gasped.

 _Master Fraude absorbed power from Karma Queen and mixed his blue flames into a large fireball and threw it to the enemy Vanguard._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]** _However, a small female honeybee and Simurgh flew in to block the attack. Simurgh, in response to its ability, grew more wooden armor on its wings to completely block the flames._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

 _'Unless I get two triggers, I won't crush this little twerp. Got to get what I need!'_ Shingen thought. "Twin Drive, check!" Shingen gritted as he drew the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Sharp Nail Scorpio – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Stealth Millipede – No Trigger]**

"Tch! I give all the effects to Lady Bomb!" Shingen said annoyed. "Boosted by Phantom Black, Lady Bomb attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Chestnut Bullet! Dancing Sunflower!" Rika countered.

"NO!" Shingen roared.

 _As Lady Bomb, powered by Phantom Black and the Critical Trigger, was about to launch more explosives to the Maiden, the bullet–like chestnut and dancing sunflower humanoid appeared to take the brunt of the attack._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 22000 Power/Critical: 1–2], [10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Shingen seethed.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 1  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Iris Knight (U) Dancing Sunflower (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 2  
 **Front Row:** Lady Bomb/ **Master Fraude** /Bloody Hercules  
 **Back Row:** Phantom Black/Karma Queen/Stealth Millipede  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (F), Tail Joe (U), Water Gang (U), Madame Mirage (U), Phantom Black (U)

"Yatta ze! She survived it!" Kamui cheered.

"Yeah, somehow she managed." Koji sighed in relief.

"Come on, Rika. Take him down, sweetie." Rinoka said softly.

"You annoying twerp. How can you bounce back from nowhere? Tell me!" Shingen growled.

Rika looked at the thug and began to chuckle. "It's because I have some people who are here to keep from losing it." She looked back to her friends and family. "And thanks to them, I now can beat you! Get ready, because it's time for your Last Meal!"

"Last Meal?" Aichi said confused.

"It's her way of saying 'Final Turn'." Kurogasa explained. The "Boss" looked over to Rika and smirked at her confidence.

"I Call another Hey Yo Pineapple to the Rear Guard!" Rika said, placing the unit on the field.

 _Hey Yo Pineapple appeared to the left of the Maiden, rapping 'Hey Yo!'_ **[Hey Yo Pineapple – 8000 Power]**

"Alright, you thug! Hey Yo Pineapple, attacks Lady Bomb! And since I have four or more Neo Nectar units, he gains another +4000 Power!" Rika said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard," Shingen growled.

 _Gaining power from its own ability, Hey Yo Pineapple gave a spinning tackle towards Lady Bomb, which crushed her._ **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight attacks and with Lily Knight's skill, Iris Knight gains +4000 Power when boosting!" Rika continued, turning the next cards sideways.

"No way! I guard with Sharp Nail Scorpio and intercept with Bloody Hercules!" Shingen said, placing the said units on the Guardian Circle.

"You fool…" The "Boss" muttered.

 _Iris Knight, powered by Lily Knight of the Valley, leapt over for another strike_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power],** _but a gold scaled humanoid scorpion with a blaster for a left hand and Bloody Hercules appeared in front of Iris Knight, but were quickly slaughtered, dulling his blade._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"And finally, I boost Maiden of Trailing Roses with Corolla Dragon to attack your Vanguard!" Rika declared.

Shingen looked at his Hand and saw he only had one card. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll take it that you won't Guard." Rika smirked. "Twin Drive, check!"

 **[Drive Check – Caramel Popcorn – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Lily Knight of the Valley – No Trigger]**

 _The Maiden jumped high into the trees around the battlefield and jumped down with a spinning jump kick into Master Fraude's chest, causing it to crash into the trees and causing it to fall onto it, utterly defeating it._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Master Fraude – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Rika  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Caramel Popcorn (U), Iris Knight (U) Dancing Sunflower (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)

 **Shingen  
Hand:** 1  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Master Fraud** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Phantom Black/Karma Queen/Stealth Millipede  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (F), Tail Joe (U), Water Gang (U), Madame Mirage (U), Phantom Black (U), Master Fraude (U)

* * *

"ALRIGHT, RIKA!" Everyone save for Kai cheered for Rika's win.

"And that is it." Rika said as she stood up and looked to the angry Shingen. "You remember our deal, now get out…"

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A CHICK LIKE YOU! I'M GOING TO…" Shingen roared and was about to attack when he was kicked where the sun doesn't shine by his "Boss", causing the thug to fall with his pride between his legs.

"Sorry about that. As the Yoshitomi Group, we normally don't let losses go, but deals are something we don't break, even with a loss, so you lucked out. As agreed, we will not step in here again and won't return."

With that, two men carried Shingen while the rest started filing out with the "Boss" last to go, but she paused before turning to Rika saying, "We'll meet again. And we'll be sure to avenge our loss. Don't forget the name Shinobu Yoshitomi, because it's a name you'll never forget if and when we cardfight." And with that, she left completely.

"Shinobu Yoshitomi… Next time we cardfight, I'll beat you myself." Rika muttered before being hugged by her father and mother.

"Oh, my Rika! Thank you for saving the restaurant!" Ryuunosuke smiled.

"Yes, Rika, you made us so proud." Rinoka teared up a bit.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad, but it wasn't just me. It was everyone else who reminded to keep my head leveled. I'm kinda embarrassed to let my anger get to me in a cardfight." Rika said, rubbing her cheek in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Rika." Kurogasa said as he came over to Rika. "Look, Rika, you're not the best with keeping your temper, but you're the one person we can see to protect those you care about. Protecting your family's restaurant proves it. Rika, you're one of a kind."

"Thanks Kuro." Rika blushed a bit, but then got mischievous as she asked, "Kuro, are you trying to hit on me?"

"HUH?!" Kurogasa stammered. "What?! No! I'm not!"

*POP!*

A large vein popping was heard from Misaki as she was giving the evil glare towards Kurogasa, like she was going to kill him.

"Rika… what have you done?" Kurogasa muttered.

"Oops… my bad." Rika said, slowly walking away.

"That's all you have to say?!" Kurogasa yelled, freaking out.

"I was just joking…" Rika said sheepishly.

"THIS IS NO JOKE WITH WHAT YOU DID!"

"Kurogasa is still bad with girls. Not exactly a shocker and after all, no one can be lucky with girls like me, baby." Koji smirked. However…

*SMACK!* *BONG!* *THUD!*

The knocked out forms of Koji and Kurogasa laid in front of Rika and Misaki, with the other team members, except for Kai, who was slightly astonished at the females' anger and strength, quivering in fear.

"Aichi–oniisan… I don't think these girls are human…" Kamui quivered.

"I kinda wonder that myself…" Aichi muttered quietly.

"W–W–Why did you say that, Koji…" Kurogasa weakly muttered.

"I–I–I didn't think they would hear me…" Koji weakly replied as he went unconscious again.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** There you have it guys, another chapter down, and boy were Kuro and Koji beaten down… Ouch.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** All people who read this: if you meet someone like Rika, be cautious of what you say around them.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** She _will_ hit you with a frying pan. Cast iron if I may add! Those hurt!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Have you really ever been hit with one, Fen–kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** No, but I've cooked using one and they're heavy, so I can assume.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Okay, then. Audience, just remember our advice about that, okay? Anything else you like to say, Fen-kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Like I always say, don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review! Until then, see you on the next chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**


	8. Regional Tournament Rampage

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! It's time for another chapter of Cardfight Vangaurd: Rise of the Courier Saints! And the start of the Regional Tournament!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Alright! Time for Team NJS to take the tournament by storm and Team Q4 too.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! And first up is Team Heroes going against Team NJS!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Our OC team finally going against each other in the first round! What will happen?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** You'll have to read and see! So let's do this!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, after days of many more practices, and editing their decks with intense prudence, at long last, the day had come: the beginning of the 3rd Kanto Regional Vanguard Tournament. As the sun arose that morning, many people were up, preparing for the big day. For Aichi's and Kurogasa's teams, the thoughts of a new challenge, facing so many talented cardfighters was what brought them there.

Over at Card Capital, Shin was putting up a small sign on the entrance of the door with the Sub–Manager looking at it.

"How's that?" Shin asked the Sub–Manager, who only meow in disapproval. "It's _still_ crooked? Mattaku… no need to be all fussy." He sighed annoyed before fixing the sign. "Alright, how's that?" He asked. The cat then meowed with approval. On the door the sign read:

Due to participation in the Regional Tournament today, we are closed. Please come by again.  
Shin Nitta, Manager of Card Capital

"Manager Shin!" A voice called out. Shin turned to see Kurogasa, Rika, Koji, Kyoshiro, and Yukina walk towards him.

"Oh, good morning!" Shin waved.

"Ohayo, Shin–san." Yukina smiled.

"Hey there! I guess we're using that van of yours?" Kyoshiro asked, gesturing to a light–green and beige van that was parked in front of the shop.

"Hai, we'll be using my van to head to the Regionals." Shin nodded.

Kurogasa looked around, noticing that something, or rather someone is missing. "Hm? Where's Misaki?"

"Oh, Misaki will meet us there. She won't be coming with us now." Shin said. Kurogasa was slightly dispirited by the news and wondered if Misaki was nervous or wasn't feeling well. "Don't worry. Misaki just has something important that she had to do before coming." Shin informed, but it didn't make Kurogasa will any better.

"Come on, aibou, like he said, Misaki will be there later today, plus you got us and the others, so lose that funky feeling, alright?" Koji tried to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, remember that we're competing in the Regionals and we need all of us to be focused on winning. So, cheer up, okay?" Rika smiled.

Kurogasa was silent for a moment before saying, "Yeah… you're right."

"Alright, then." Kyoshiro said as he walked up to his son. "Shin, are the others ready?"

"Yes, they are doing some last minute checks on their decks before we leave. I can guess that your team did as well, right?"

"Of course."

"Totally right–on!"

"Exactly." All three members said as the Card Capital doors opened and Aichi, Kamui and Kai exited from the building.

"Hey, guys!" Rika greeted.

"Hey! I guess you guys are ready to go to the Regionals, huh?" Kamui said.

"Right! This is going to be awesome with all these Cardfighting teams from around the region to get a chance to get into the Nationals. Talk about epic!" Kurogasa said with too much enthusiasm as the others sweat dropped a bit from his happiness.

"Dude, I know you need to cheer up, but you're trying too hard." Koji deadpanned.

"Huh?" Kurogasa got out, before he deflated a bit. "Sorry,"

"Just calm down before you hurt yourself, okay? We don't need a player losing it because of something he can't control." Rika said.

"Yeah, okay." Kurogasa said.

"By the way, Manager, where's Misaki?" Aichi asked.

"Ah, she'll meet up with us later." Shin said.

"Oh." Aichi understood.

"Alright then, let's get going everyone!" Kyoshiro cheered.

"Right." Everyone said. Soon, everyone climbed into Shin's van with Shin as the driver and Kyoshiro and Yukina in the front, Aichi, Kamui and Kai sitting in the middle seats with Kai sitting next to the window and Kurogasa, Rika and Koji sitting in the back. The exhaust pipe exhumed black smoke as the van turned on.

"Okay, here we go to the Regionals!" Shin said.

"YEAH!" everyone said as the Sub–Manager meowed them goodbye.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 8: Regional Tournament Rampage

It was 30 minutes after they left for the Regionals as Shin kept driving and Kyoshiro and Yukina were making he was going the right way, Kai was looking out the window, Kamui and Aichi were doing some playtesting with some new cards for Aichi's deck as Kurogasa, Rika and Koji were doing the same with their cards. Kurogasa was looking through his cards and doing some last minute maintenance with his deck. He was thinking to himself that even though he won mostly all his matches, he still knew that playing in the Regionals was not going to be easy. He had to bring his A–game for his team, his family, his friends and himself if he wanted him and his friends to compete in the Nationals later in the Summer.

"So, are you still bummed about Misaki not coming with us?" Rika asked.

"What's there to be bummed about? Like Shin said, she had to do something that forced her to come later, so I'm not going to let her absence affect me, okay?" Kurogasa said before looking back to his deck.

"You are such a bad liar, Kururugi." Rika whispered to herself.

"Anyways, I was thinking that we should think up a good name for our team. I mean the other competitors must have names for their teams, right?" Koji pointed out.

"Right, but what would be a good name for us?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Quadrifoglio?" Kai said as the others turned to the front. They saw that Kai and Shin were talking about the same thing about a name for their team as well.

"It's the Italian word for 'four–leaf clover'." Shin said.

"And four–leaf clovers are considered good luck right?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Hai, and considering the four members of the team: Kai, Kamui, Aichi, and Misaki. They will combine their strength to fight." Shin said as he changed the gears of the van. "Team Quadrifoglio. Great naming sense, isn't it?"

"Team Quadrifoglio?" Aichi spoke.

"Yeah. Team Card Capital would've worked, but with Kyoshiro's team also representing our card shop, it would be confusing and the name doesn't have any zing, you know?" Shin said.

"It makes sense now that you think about it. The name wouldn't work for us, either." Kyoshiro said.

"So what should we call our team, anata?" Yukina asked.

"Hmmm…" Kyoshiro thought about it a bit as he looked back to Kurogasa, Rika and Koji. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and figured out something. "What about Team Neo Justice Saints?"

"Neo…" Rika began.

"Justice…" Koji added.

"Saints…?" Kurogasa finished.

"Well yeah. Neo to represent the Neo Nectars. Justice to represent the Dimension Police. And Saints to represents the Courier Saints."

"I like it." Kurogasa smiled.

"Yeah, it represents all of us to a T." Rika grinned.

"Totally awesome name." Koji shouted. "However, isn't the name too long?"

"Well, we can shorten it to Team NJS. Would that work?" Kyoshiro suggested.

The three members looked to each other and nodded, agreeing with the name change.

"We can work with it, Dad. Team NJS, it is." Kurogasa said.

"Okay, then. And it's Coach when we get there, okay?" Kyoshiro said.

"Right." They nodded.

"Quadro… Quad… Qua… Quadr… ahhh mou~ that's too hard to pronounce!" Kamui said frustrated.

"Hahaha, I guess you're right." Shin chuckled. "How about we shorten our team name also? Team Q4. How's that?"

"Q4? That sounds cool!" Kamui smiled.

"Yeah, it sounds good to me." Aichi agreed.

"What do you think, Kai?" Shin asked.

"The name doesn't really matter." Kai said, closing his eyes.

"Then, it's settled. Team Q4 and Team NJS, it is." Shin said before suddenly stepping on the gas.

"Gah! Manager, you're driving too fast!" Aichi panicked.

"You better not get us a ticket for speeding!" Rika snapped.

* * *

Luckily, they didn't as they finally arrived on the grounds where the Regional Tournament was being held.

"There it is. Just up ahead." Shin said.

Kamui, Aichi, Kurogasa, Rika and Koji looked out of the window and saw how large the buildings were and how close they were from competing. After they parked the van, everyone got off and went inside the main building and everyone but Kai looked at the place in awe, seeing so many cardfighters gathered in one place.

"Aichi–oniisan, Kuro–niisan, this your first time attending and playing in a regional tournament, right?" Kamui asked.

"Y–Yeah, I didn't imagine it'd be held in a huge center like this…" Aichi said as he looked around the main building.

"It's a bit overwhelming, I admit." Kurogasa added. Kai scoffed a bit as they looked to the front and saw holograms of multiple units over a machine with a Vanguard fight table on it.

"Wow!" Rika praised as she saw the fighting table. "What's this?" She asked as she went over to it.

"It's a Motion Figure System. It's a device that makes a 3D representation of fights and units working together. Is it your first time seeing this, too?" Kamui explained as he looked over to the others with Rika nodding.

"Actually, I've seen something similar to this." Kurogasa said. "It was at a card shop called PSY."

"PSY? I played there when I went there with Morikawa and Izaki against someone named Kourin." Aichi said.

"I did, too. Did you win yours?" Kurogasa asked.

"No, I lost, but I did get my Alfred from one of them after the match." Aichi said, but then realized something. "Wait, does that mean you beat Kourin?!"

"I did." Kurogasa nodded.

"Wow." Aichi gasped.

"Still, it's cool that there's a shop that has one of these!" Kamui smiled as he looked to the Manager. "You should get one at Card Capital!"

"I couldn't afford it! It would cost more than the shop itself." Shin waved off. Suddenly, the Motion Figure System started to play some music as, in amazement and surprise to the others, three figures began to form until it showed… Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko each wearing a white uniform.

 _"Hello, everyone!"_ They yelled with happy smiles on their faces.

"Wha…?" Shin gasped.

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Kourin!"_

 _"My name is Suiko."_

 _"And I'm Rekka!"_

 _"We're Team Ultra Rare!"_ The three girls said in unison.

"U–Ultra Rare?" Aichi stuttered.

 _"Welcome to the third Kanto Region Vanguard Championship Tournament!"_ Kourin said.

 _"If you win here, you'll go on to the national championship!"_ Rekka said.

 _"I think you've got tough matches waiting for you…"_ Suiko said.

 _"But we all want you to do your best!"_ They smiled.

"Whew, look at those groovy chicks!" Koji whistled. "I'd love to go on a date with one of them!"

"What are they doing here?" Aichi said.

"I'm surprised they're here doing this, too." Kurogasa added.

"Are they some sort of idol group?" Yukina asked Shin.

"They are. They just made their debut recently. It seems they're promoting this tournament." Shin said.

"I know that girl." Kurogasa said, looking at Kourin. "That's Kourin, but…" Kurogasa quickly remembered how serious Kourin was when they fought compared to the smiling face of the girl now and sweat dropped. "That smiling face is like I'm looking at another person altogether."

"Really?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't like that when I had my first cardfight with her." Kurogasa answered, with a sigh feeling _very_ confused.

"KOURIN–CHAN!" Someone yelled. The others turned and saw Morikawa trying to get closer to the Motion Figure System with Izaki holding him back.

"Cut it out! This is pathetic!" Izaki said, trying to calm his friend.

"Shut up! Don't get in the way of my fated reunion with her!" Morikawa yelled back.

"The thing is, that's only an image of her!" Izaki said, however, Morikawa ignored him.

"I've known ever since we first met." Morikawa said while in a delusional state of love. "That girl has the power to draw people in. Don't you see?! My judgment wasn't off! I know Ultra–Rare is going to be big, especially Kourin!"

 _"Well, see you at Nationals!"_

 _"We'll be waiting!"_ They finished as the images faded into motes and Morikawa was… being Morikawa.

"Okay, I'll be there!" Morikawa said, while Izaki rubbed his head.

"Morikawa!" Aichi shouted. Morikawa and Izaki turned and saw the group except for Kai, Yukina, Shin, and Kyoshiro walking over to them.

"Aichi, Kurogasa, you guys finally got here?!" Morikawa said.

"Yeah, and I see Izaki's here, too!"

"Sure! A classmate of mine and the upperclassmen of my school are playing in the tournament! I had to come to cheer you guys on!" Izaki said.

"You're not the only one." Another voice said as Miwa, Reiji, and Eiji showed up.

"Don't forget us too!" Reiji said.

"DF, yo." Eiji added.

"Looks like you guys made it." Kurogasa grinned.

"And me too." Yet another voice said. They all turned to see a familiar uncle approaching.

"Uncle Tarakudo?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Nii–sama!" Yukina said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my little nephew and his team compete in the Regionals." Tarakudo smiled as he patted Kurogasa's head. "I know you, Rika and Koji will do your best and I hope you guys win it all."

"Thanks, Uncle Tarakudo." Kurogasa smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Shiryuu." Rika said.

"We're gonna win this!" Koji added.

"Ano, Kurogasa, who is this?" Aichi asked.

"Oh right, sorry." Kurogasa said before gesturing to his uncle. "Everyone this is my Uncle Tarakudo. And Uncle these are my new friends Aichi, Kai, Kamui, Manager Shin, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, and Eiji."

"Don't forget Misaki." Koji teased.

"Oi!" Kurogasa snapped.

*SLAP!*

"OW! Hey, man, you're touchy!" Koji snapped back, holding the back of his head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Tarakudo said. "I hope you all continue to look after him."

"Nice to meet you too." Everyone said, with Kai only nodding.

"KAMUI–CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

*WHABAM!*

Out of nowhere, Nagisa headbutted Kamui in the gut and slammed into the wall, surprising everyone, even Kai.

"Kamui–chan! Kamui–chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, shaking him by the collar of his shirt.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?!" Kamui groaned in pain.

"I'm here to cheer you on in your matches! It's what best friends do!" Nagisa smiled.

Kurogasa sighed a bit. _'At least she's not obsessed to make him be her boyfriend anymore. Let alone, have them marry.'_ He shuddered at the thought.

"Who the heck is she!?" Morikawa said.

"I'm not a "she"! I'm Nagisa!" She huffed. "I'm Kamui's best friend!"

"Best friend!?" Reiji and Eiji both screamed in unison.

"It's good to see that you want to be his friend rather than his girlfriend… forcibly." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, well, since you and Kamui told me about trying to be his friend rather than his girlfriend, I want to be his friend and cheer him on!" Nagisa said. Kurogasa nodded, but somehow, he could feel the evil glares of Reiji and Eiji behind him, making him sweat drop in worry.

"What's wrong with _you_ two?" Miwa asked.

 _'They're jealous of losing their friend to her and becoming dead weight, right?'_ Kurogasa thought to himself as he saw Nagisa helped Kamui up.

"Uh, thanks, Nagisa…" Kamui said while being weirded out a bit.

"No problem, Kamui." Nagisa said while turning around, getting a dark aura and devious smile on her face. _'After all, if I become your closest friend and once you see me for the kind, thoughtful girl I am, you'll dump that girl you have a crush on and come to your true love: me!'_

Kurogasa saw the devious smile and raised an eyebrow in what Nagisa was up to. However, his train of thought was interrupted when…

"Long time no see, Kurogasa!" A voice said. As Kurogasa and the others turned around, they saw Gouki and his team walking over to them.

"You actually showed up, instead of running away!" Hiroshi said.

"I respect you for that, anyway! Kaboom!" Kaoru added.

"It's Team Handsome!" Aichi said, surprised.

 _'So, that's the team that Kamui chose us over.'_ Gouki thought to himself and smirked and then, looked over to Koji, Rika and Kyoshiro. _'And that's Kurogasa's team over there.'_

"Ha! Your teams look like a bunch of feebs! Definitely not worth our league!" Gouki gloated.

"What you say jive–turkey!?" Koji shouted.

"Hmph… the weaker the wolf, the louder it howls." Kai scoffed.

"What was that?!" Gouki snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not fight right now." Kyoshiro said, getting in between Gouki and Kai.

"Right. We can't fight, well, that kind of fight anyways. Listen, I don't know who they're going to put us up against, but you guys better not lose until we face each other." Gouki said.

"Hmph… I should say the same to you too." Kai replied.

"Don't forget about us, Gouki. If we get the chance to fight each other, let's give it everything we got, okay?" Kurogasa said.

"You guys gotta have the last word, huh? I like that." Gouki smiled. "Let's go, guys. Oi, Nagisa, let's go!" Soon, Gouki, Nagisa and the others began to leave, leaving the two teams on their own.

"Alright, Shin and I will get the teams registered. You guys head over to the dueling area with the other teams." Kyoshiro suggested.

"Right." They nodded.

* * *

Soon, the teams made it to the tournament stage with all the other teams from around the region gathered to see the tournament pairings for the first round. On stage, a man with orange hair and glasses, wearing a red suit was about to show the pairings on the monitor above the stage.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman to the 3rd Kanto Region Vanguard Regional Tournament! I'm MC Mya here to commentate with you all the action that will be going on! And I have a special treat for ya! Due to one of the regions having a lack of teams competing in their region for a chance to qualify for the Nationals, we will have two teams in this tournament to qualify!"

Everyone gasped and talk to each other, surprised by the news.

"Whoa, two teams in this region can qualify?!" Kurogasa asked gawked.

"Talk about groovy!" Koji said, liking it.

"Yeah! And that's gonna be us and Q4!" Rika finished.

"I like that! Now, both our teams could qualify for the Nationals!" Kamui said, excited.

"We have to win, first." Aichi reminded.

"I know, Aichi–oniisan, we will! And I know that Kuro–niisan and Team NJS will win too." Kamui said.

"Now, time to decide the first pairings for the tournament!" MC Mya said as everyone looked up at the monitor. "Okay, the teams that the computer's randomly chosen to pit against each other are…" The monitor kept randomly flashing two random brackets. "Right here!" The random flashes stopped as it chose two teams.

 **Team Q4 vs. Team Three Blacks  
Team Heroes vs. Team NJS**

"Three Blacks?" Aichi said.

"Heroes?" Kurogasa tilted his head.

"So, we're squaring off against you first, huh?" Someone said. When the two teams turned around, they saw three young men covered in black cloaks and wearing black clothes. While the hoods of their cloaks covered most of their faces, they could still see one of each of their eyes and their mouths with each one smiling deviously.

"W–Who the heck are you guys?" Kamui said, shocked.

"I'm Kurosawa."

"I'm Kurosaki."

"And I'm Kuroda."

"The three of us together…" Kurosawa said.

"I get it. Since each of your names start with "kuro", which means "black", that's why guys call yourself Team Three Blacks, right?" Aichi said. But then he looked surprised when the three cloaked men turned their backs on them, looking very depressed.

"We wanted to explain that…"

"Uh, sorry…" Aichi apologized.

"Seriously, it's not like a name that's hard to understand or anything like that." Kurogasa said. "Heck, my name is literally translated to "Black Hat". Weird I know, but that's what my parents named me and I ain't complaining."

"Right. So, what's with the get–up?" Kamui asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The reason for that is…" Kurosawa said.

"Is because you guys are black magicians?" Aichi finished, much to cloaked man's chagrin.

"What did I just say?!" Kurosawa shouted.

"Sorry!" Aichi bowed in apology as Kamui chuckled and the others just rolled their eyes.

"So, these guys are like cosplayers?" Rika asked.

"I guess…" Kurogasa shrugged. Kurogasa looked back to the team again and this time, they were glaring at him.

"Cosplayers?" Kuroda shouted.

"We are not cosplayers!" Kurosaki yelled.

"Of course they are!" Someone said, sitting in the stands, revealing to be Morikawa. "Otherwise, they wouldn't be wearing such bad cloaks like those!"

"What!? Don't you dare insult our cloaks with your vulgar words!" Kuroda growled.

"Vulgar? Better not let some other cosplayer hear you say that!" Morikawa teased.

"Good point! It's like you and your love for ninjas!" Izaki said.

"I wouldn't say it's like cosplay, but if I did do that, it would be a ninja…" Morikawa said.

"He's insulting us!" Kuroda growled.

"Let him speak while he can because once the fight starts, he'll truly start to tremble with terror." Kurosawa smirked with a evil grin.

"Wait, you mean you guys can actually use black magic?!" Morikawa gawked.

"Yeah, right."

"How old are you?"

"Dream when you're sleeping."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!" Morikawa growled, clenching his fist.

"In any case, we're saying we'll pin you down when it comes to our Vanguard skills." Kurosawa said before the team left.

"Sheesh, what's with them?" Rika asked weirded out a bit.

"Not sure, but I'm sure you guys will beat them right?" Kurogasa said to Aichi.

"H–Hai." Aichi stuttered.

"Hey relax, you got this." Kurogasa assured. "It's like the shop tournament, only a lot bigger. You'll be fine. Just do what you best and just have fun out there."

"Right." Aichi sighed.

* * *

Soon after all the teams have cleared the dueling area, the four teams that were going to face each other remained. Team Q4 and NJS on one side with Team Three Blacks and Teams Heroes on the other. Looking at Team Heroes, the first member was a male who was eighteen having short blonde hair, blue pants, red short shirt. The second member was a year older having long black hair, blue pants, orange blouse. And the last member of the opposing team was about two years older than the second member having short black hair, blue pants, and red long shirt.

"So that's Team Heroes huh?" Kurogasa mused to himself. He then looked up at the Titantron screen above and saw the match–ups:

 **Kurogasa Kururugi vs. Misaki Kenji  
Rika Ryusaki vs. Mamoru Junichiro  
Koji Shinamori vs. Yoshikuni Susumu**

"They look strong." Koji added snapping Kurogasa out of it.

"Yeah, but we don't know how strong they are, so we gotta be careful." Rika cautioned.

"Right." Kurogasa nodded.

"Hey son, got something for you and the team." Kyoshiro said as he approached Team NJS with a white box and inside contained three pairs gloves that were gold, silver, and bronze, with white techy lines on each of them. Each pair of gloves also had a red crystal in each of them.

"What _are_ these Dad?" Kurogasa asked.

"These are Vanguard Fighting Gloves." Kyoshiro said. "You have to put these on when you use the Motion Figure System. The story goes that the crystals on the gloves are actually from the Planet Cray. When that crystal works with the System, you'll be invited to a world you've only known in your imagination up until now. Well… that's how the person in charge of the machine described it to me anyways." He added sheepishly.

"Right." Kurogasa said, taking the gold colored gloves and putting them on.

"Here you go you two," Kyoshiro said to Rika and Koji.

"Thanks!" Rika said, taking the silver one.

"Gotta admit, it's fashionable." Koji added, taking the bronze gloves.

"The first fights are about to begin. Will the first fighters please proceed to the console." MC Mya announced.

"Well, I'll be going first. Wish me luck guys." Kurogasa said.

"Got get 'em aibou!" Koji said with a thumbs–up.

"And stay focused, got it?" Rika advised.

"Yeah, I got it." Kurogasa said before turning over to walk to the space where the console is supposed to be. _'I really hope I can get it together…'_

As he approached the console, the second member of the team approached showing that she was going to fight Kurogasa first, _'So that must be Misaki Kenji.'_ He thought. He then realized something. _'Her full name has Misaki in it. Oh man…'_

Kenji took a look at her opponent and smirked a bit. "So, you're my opponent, huh? Kurogasa, right?" Kenji said.

"Yeah, I am." Kurogasa replied.

"Hmmm…" Kenji took another look at Kurogasa and smiled a bit. "You seem a strong fighter, but I can tell you're nervous about something. Is it because I'm a girl playing Vanguard?"

"What!? No! If you haven't noticed, one of my teammates is a girl and one of my best friends!" Kurogasa huffed.

Kenji looked behind Kurogasa and saw Rika in the stands with Koji and Kyoshiro sitting next to her, giving her a glare.

"Okay, then. Whatever." Kenji rolled her eyes as she took out her deck and place it in the Deck zone on the table. "You better give me your all, understand?"

"I was going to, even if you didn't ask me." Kurogasa smirked.

At that point, the white lines around him glowed before it opened and a machine rose up from the floor and a transforming cardfighting table appeared in front of him, as the system activated, surprising Kurogasa a bit.

Both players took out their Starting Vanguards, placed it on the Vanguard circle and their decks on the table before drawing five cards. After taking a second look at their own hands, both decided to keep their hands and not reshuffle.

"Are the fighters ready?" The referee asked. Both players nodded. "Then, let the match begin!"

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _As they flipped over their starting Vanguards, the entire area began to form a holographic gray area between the two players._ _To their sight and the audience, they teleported to a volcanic area where the the volcanoes were active and oozing lava around them with them around a circled field, void of lava._

"Amber Dragon, Dawn!" _Kenji transformed into a bipedal red and gold scaled dragon with black horns on her head and wearing two golden gauntlets._ **[Amber Dragon, Dawn – 5000 Power]**

"Victory Angel!" _Kurogasa transformed into the trophy staff wielding angel._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do we have here?!" MC Mya asked surprised. "A new clan no one's ever seen before?! From what I see about them, they look like angels, but what is the name of this mysterious clan?"

"They're called the Courier Saints!" Kyoshiro called out. "Made by yours truly!"

"If I didn't know better, I think that was Kyoshiro Kururugi, a well–known card designer in the Vanguard world! Should have known that, seeing his son with the same last name!"

"A new clan?"

"Courier Saints?"

"What does it do?"

All around, the people were murmuring with one another, wondering what these Courier Saints are.

"Well, they're in for a surprise when they see Kurogasa's deck, huh, Koji?" Rika whispered.

"Yeah, Kurogasa's going to bring the show here with them!" Koji smiled.

"Well, I hope he can handle fighting against this opponent." Kyoshiro said.

Up in the stands, their friends were watching the starting fight as well.

"Looks like Kurogasa caused quite a stir." Tarakudo chuckled.

"Hai, nii–sama. They're all curious about what the Courier Saints do." Yukina added.

"Well, they are in for a big surprise when he unleashes them on his opponent." Izaki said.

"But, it looks like she's using Kagero. Depending on how Kurogasa uses his Courier Saints in a Cardfight, she may have the advantage if she quickly destroys his field with them." Miwa figured.

Kai took a look at Kenji's starting Vanguard as he thought, _"Amber Dragon, huh? If played correctly, Kurogasa could have a problem. Let's see how he handles it."_

"Looks like you brought quite an interesting clan. Regardless, I'll see what they can bring to the table." Kenji said, smirking through her Vanguard.

"Ask and you shall recieve! I Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Mail Charioteer!"

 _Kurogasa transformed into the chariot–riding Saint, wearing the golden armor as the unit._ **[Mail Charioteer –** **7000 Power]**

"Victory Angel moves to the back!" Kurogasa said, moving his card from the Soul to the Rearguard.

 _Victory Angel quickly appeared behind Mail Charioteer with a determined look on his face._ **[Victory Angel –** **4000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa announced.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mail Charioteer** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kenji  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Amber Dragon, Dawn** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"I Draw!" Kenji drew, increasing her Hand to six. "I Ride Amber Dragon, Daylight!"

 _Dawn soon changed into an older form of itself, with golden armor and wings and its gauntlets becoming claw–like with a strange blue orb on them._ **[Amber Dragon, Daylight – 6000 Power]**

"Since I called Amber Dragon, Daylight over Amber Dragon, Dawn, Daylight gains +2000 Power!" Kenji declared.

 _Daylight gained more of a flaming aura, gaining the power of its previous incarnation in its Soul._ **[6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**

"I call Embodiment of Armor, Bahr and Iron Tail Dragon!" Kenji announced, placing the cards in the Rear Guard positions.

 _To the left of Daylight appeared a blue skinned warrior with red armor and holding a black and yellow saber with a vicious look on his face and on the right appeared a red dragon with orange blades on its arms and the tip of its tail._ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power], [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power]**

"Bahr attacks your Vanguard!" Kenji said, turning her card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa responded.

 _Bahr gave a loud roar before dashing towards his opponent, giving a powerful slash on Mail Charioteer's chest._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

"Next up is Daylight, attacking your Vanguard!" Kenji continued.

"And that's where I stop you!" Kurogasa countered. "I activate Victory Angel's skill! By discarding a card, I can move him from the Rear Guard to the Guardian Circle and have him Guard!"

"What?" Kenji gasped.

"It looks like those Courier Saints are starting to show their skills right now!" MC Mya announced.

 _Victory Angel flew over Mail Charioteer as Daylight took flight and swooped in to give a blazing claw attack to his target._ **[8000 Power]** _Unfortunately, Victory Angel took the attack, disappearing into motes after being struck._ **[7000 Power + 10000 Shield = 17000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check." Kenji said, revealing her top card.

 **[Drive Check – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Alright, then. Iron Tail Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Kenji continued, turning her card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa declared.

 _Iron Tail Dragon flew its tail with its blade radiating with energy, striking at Mail Charioteer's abdomen and damaging him._ **[7000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Mail Tracker, Zadkiel – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kenji finished.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mail Charioteer** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (U)

 **Kenji  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/ **Amber Dragon, Daylight** /Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Draw!" Kurogasa drew, increasing his Hand to five. He took a single card in his hand and raised into the air…

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Mail Charioteer soon transformed in a pillar of light as Alexander appeared in his silver armor having Kurogasa's face, preparing for battle._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"From Grade 1 to Grade 2, Kurogasa comes in with another powerful unit from the Courier Saints! I can't wait to see what Kurogasa brings more to the cardfight!" MC Mya announced.

"Wow! Pretty impressive unit," Kenji smirked.

"Thanks." Kurogasa nodded. "But flattery won't get you anywhere! Call! Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame! Command Angel! Prism Angel!"

 _On the field appeared the golden bow–wielding Saint with silver hair on the left of Alexander, the pistol wielding Saint wearing army clothes behind Alexander and the prism holding Saint behind Seraphiel._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power], [Prism Angel – 6000 Power]**

"From one to four, Kurogasa prepares a field of readied warriors ready to attack Kenji and even the damage!" MC Mya announced.

"Alright, now Kurogasa can launch a decent attack right back at her." Rika said as Koji and Kyoshiro nodded.

"With a boost from Prism Angel, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Kenji said.

 _Gaining the power of its ally, Seraphiel took flight and aimed her bow and arrow, now aflame, and fired it at the Amber Dragon, causing it to stagger back a few inches in the air._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kenji said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Kenji said again.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I add +5000 Power to Alexander and draw a card!" He said, drawing his extra card to increase his Hand to four.

 _Absorbing the power of the Command Angel and the Draw Trigger, Alexander quickly took flight and dived towards the Amber Dragon, striking with a powerful slash onto its armor._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kenji said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger, but the trigger is useless by now." Kenji grimaced.

"I end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Prism Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (U)

 **Kenji  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/ **Amber Dragon, Daylight** /Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (U)

"Alright, you gave me a bit of a zing with those new units of a clan of yours. But, I'm not feeling much of one." Kenji said, making Kurogasa give a curious look at her. "It's the same feeling I was getting from you from the start of this match. What's up with that?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurogasa asked, confused.

Kenji sighed a bit. "If you don't understand that what you're feeling is giving you a disturbed vibe, then…" Kenji said as she stood her units and drew her card, increasing her Hand to five. "Then, I'll have to show you. I Ride Amber Dragon, Dusk!"

 _Daylight roared as he was enveloped in fire and evolved into a more stronger and larger form, getting more of a humanoid body with its razor claws becoming lit with blazing fire and gold armor around its torso._ **[Amber Dragon, Dusk – 9000 Power]**

"And with Daylight in the Soul, Dusk gets +1000 Power!"

 _Dusk roared with enthusiasm as it increased in power and flames increased in heat._ **[9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"Iron Tail Dragon and Bahr move back! Call! Blazing Core Dragon! Dragon Knight, Nehalem!"

 _As Iron Tail Dragon and Bahr moved to the back row, a red bipedal dragon with yellow streaks of energy extending into the yellow core on its chest and holding a black sword appeared to the left of Amber Dragon, Dusk. And to the right, a knight in blue armor, holding a spear with a long blade in his left hand and a large burgundy shield with a gold emblem of a sword on it and rode a large brown dragon._ **[Blazing Core Dragon – 9000 Power], [Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power]**

 **"** Boosted by Bahr, Blazing Core Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Kenji said, turning her cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Gaining power from Bahr, Blazing Core flew up and struck Alexander with its massive sword._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa checked, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Staff Recorder, Judiel – No Trigger]**

"Now, Amber Dragon, Dusk attacks your Vanguard once more! And his skill gives him +2000 Power when attacking the opponent's Vanguard!" Kenji said, making Kurogasa gasp in shock.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kenji said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Lizard Soldier, Ganlu – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! The +5000 power goes to Blazing Core Dragon and he stands once more." Kenji said, turning her Rear Guard right back up.

 _Amber Dragon, Dusk took flight, emitting little sparks of fire that shone through the air as it struck Alexander with a blazing slash with its claw._ **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card and glowed green.

 **[Damage Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one point of damage from your attack and Alexander gains +5000 Power!"

 _Alexander glowed a gold aura as he powered up._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Now, Blazing Core Dragon attacks you again!" Kenji continued, turning the card sideways again.

"Seraphiel will Intercept!" Kurogasa said, placing the said card in the Guardian Circle.

 _As Blazing Core Dragon, this time powered by the Stand Trigger, was about to strike Alexander again_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power],** _Seraphiel intercepted and used its bow and arrow to block the attack the best she could before disappearing into motes._ **[14000 Power + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Now, since Seraphiel intercepted your attack, I can discard one card from my Hand, and in exchange, Seraphiel comes back to the Rear Guard!"

"What?! That can't be fair!" Kenji rebutted.

"You're wrong, in this instance. The only setback is that she can't Intercept anymore until your turn ends!" Kurogasa said, placing his Rear Guard back on the field.

"Well, I can't let it get in my way, so, boosted by Iron Tail Dragon, Nehalem attacks Seraphiel!" Kenji said, turning her cards sideways.

"Guard! Fleetfoot Angel!" Kurogasa countered.

 _Boosted by the Iron Tail Dragon, Nehalem discharged some lightning and blasted towards Seraphiel and was about to destroy her_ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power],** _but the timid winged Courier Saint appeared and took the brunt of the lightning attack._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Alright, I end my turn." Kenji concluded.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **2  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Prism Angel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U) Mediator Angel (U)

 **Kenji  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Blazing Core Dragon/ **Amber Dragon, Dusk** /Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
 **Back Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty/Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (U)

"Well look at that! Kurogasa has managed to somehow survive four attacks!" MC Mya announced. "Misaki Kenji is at this point starting to get frustrated when her attacks can't get through!"

"Good! That's how you show Courier Saints' power, Kurogasa!" Rika cheered loudly.

"Uh, Rika, I think you're supposed to be quieter with the cheers." Koji interrupted.

"At least I'm cheering!" Rika said.

"Now, calm down, you two. Kurogasa will be fine." Kyoshiro said, smiling at the two members before turning back to his son. _'Kurogasa, be careful. I have a feeling your opponent is going to show her true power next turn.'_

"Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said before standing his Units and drawing his card to make his Hand at three. He then raised that said card in the air.

 _ **"To those alone in blackest night, know that you shall fear no longer! Ride! Soul Healer, Raphael!"**_

 _As Alexander raised his sword into the air, a pillar of light descended down on Alexander, engulfing him. After a few seconds, the light dispersed to reveal the bishop Courier Saint, holding his white staff with the red orb on it and beautiful four golden wings as he descended onto the field._ **[Soul Healer, Raphael – 11000 Power]**

"Now Alexander's skill activates! When he's rode on a Grade 3 Courier Saint, I can move him out of the Soul and into an empty Rear Guard circle!"

"What?!" Kenji gasped.

"Wow! He's just full of surprises!" MC Mya exclaimed. "Who would've thought that such a skill exists?!"

"He can do that?"

"It's a new clan! What do you expect?"

"How is that even possible?"

 _Next to Raphael, Alexander reappeared, ready for battle._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Battle! Boosted by Prism Angel, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard!" Kenji declared.

 _Seraphiel aimed her bow at Dusk as Prism Angel powered her up using her crystal._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]** _Seraphiel then fired her flaming arrow at Dusk, right on the chest, exploding on impact._

"Damage Trigger, check!" Kenji said, revealing her top card.

 **[Damage Check – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Raphael attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the cards sideways.

"No way! I Guard with Lizard Soldier, Ganlu!"

"Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa said revealing the top two cards and one of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Soul Healer, Raphael – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give the + 5000 Power and extra critical to Raphael!" Kurogasa shouted.

 _Raphael's orb on his staff glowed yellow as he gained the power of Command Angel and the Critical Trigger and struck Dusk with a powerful blast of light, nearly blinding the dragon._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kenji gritted.

 **[Damage Check – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Prism Angel  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint Alexander/ **Soul Healer, Raphael** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Damage:** Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Staff Recorder, Judiel (U) Mediator Angel (U)

 **Kenji  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Blazing Core Dragon/ **Amber Dragon, Dusk** /Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
 **Back Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty/Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (U), Blazing Core Dragon (U), Iron Tail Dragon (U), Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (U)

"Wow that Kurogasa has his Vanguard at Grade 3, how will Kenji retaliate with her next Ride phase?" MC Mya announced as Kenji smirked a bit at her opponent and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kurogasa wondered.

"You, dude. I just figured a big flaw with your _Quiver_ Saints." Kenji said.

"That's Courier Saints!" Kurogasa corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, I can see how those Courier Saints work best with defending from the field and from the hand and benefiting from that and to most cardfighters, that could be a big problem. However…" Kenji smiled as she stood her units and drew, increasing her hand to three. "I'm going to burn your angels' pretty little wings off!" Kenji soon raised a card in the air…

 _ **"Burning incarnation, rain down the incinerating flames that vaporizes all enemies! Ride! Amber Dragon, Eclipse!"**_

 _Amber Dragon, Dusk soon transformed and grew into a monstrous form of itself with its gauntlets becoming large blasters, the horns on its head separating with a green gem formed on the middle horn and green gems on the gold armor equipped over its torso and waist. Its wings became more draconic with black scales forming on the back of them and as it appeared, it gave a deafening roar._ **[Amber Dragon, Eclipse – 10000 Power]**

"Since Amber Dragon, Dusk is in the Soul, Amber Dragon, Eclipse gains +1000 Power!" Kenji said.

 _Eclipse growled in pleasure as it felt its previous form giving him more power._ **[10000 Power + 1000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Call! Amber Dragon, Daylight!" Kenji said.

 _The younger form of the Amber Dragon appeared behind the elder one._ **[Amber Dragon, Daylight – 6000 Power]**

"With the ultimate form of the Amber Dragon series in play, Kenji is prepared to take down Kurogasa right now with her formation! This has the tendency to get nasty!" MC Mya announced.

"And now I activate Amber Dragon, Eclipse's skill! I Counterblast two and gives him a deadly skill: if he attacks and it hits, I can Retire two of your Rear Guards!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Nani?!" Kurogasa gasped in shock.

"Say what?!" Reiji exclaimed.

"SW?!" Eiji added.

"Let's go then, boosted by Daylight, Eclipse will attack!" Kenji started, turning the center cards sideways.

"No way! Guard! Assault Pigeon!" Kurogasa countered.

"Twin Drive, check." Kenji said, drawing the two top cards of her Deck, in which one glowed red.

 **[Drive Check – Wyvern Guard, Barri – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Monica – Draw Trigger]**

"Heh! Draw Trigger, I give the +5000 to Eclipse and draw a card!" Kenji said, drawing her extra card after that to make her Hand at four.

 _Boosted by Daylight and the Draw Trigger, Eclipse blasted multiple volleys of incinerating fire to Raphael_ **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]** _, and as Assault Pigeon appeared in between the two figures to block the attack,_ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power],** _the blasts not only burned the pigeon, but also Alexander and Seraphiel._

"Damage Trigger, check," Kurogasa gritted.

 **[Damage Check – Angel Knight, Haniel – No Trigger]**

"Talk about devastating! With Amber Dragon, Eclipse's skill, two of Kurogasa's front row units are destroyed! And without his Intercepts, he may be in even more trouble!" MC Mya announced.

"Boosted by Bahr, Blazing Core Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Kenji said, flipping her two cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

 _Gaining the power of the Embodiment of Armor, Blazing Core came charging and slammed its huge blade onto the Soul Healer._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said.

 **[Damage Check – Inventor Saint, Barachiel – No Trigger]**

"And now the Coup de grâce, boosted by Iron Tail Dragon, Nehalem attacks your Vanguard!"

"I'm not letting you! I activate Raphael's skill! By discarding a copy of him and Counterblasting three! I check the top five cards of my Deck and choose two cards from those five to Guard that attack!" He drew his five cards and looked for something he could use to Guard. But his eye widened when he saw that all but one card were Grade 3's. "Gh… I only got one I can use to Guard! Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts! But that's not all. I'll use Prism Angel's skill! I Counterblast one and put her in the Rear Guard right now!"

"Seriously? You have to be kidding me!" Kenji gritted.

 _As Nehalem gained the power of Iron Tail Dragon and started to discharge lightning from his spear_ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]** _, Prism Angel moved in front of Raphael as Kerubiel appeared right side by Prism Angel, using their weapons to block the attack, but taking the brunt themselves, sacrificing themselves_ **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 21000 Power].**

"Tch… I end my turn." Kenji scoffed.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Command Angel/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Soul Healer, Raphael** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Staff Recorder, Judiel (F) Mediator Angel (F), Angel Knight, Haniel (F), Inventor Saint, Barachiel (F)

 **Kenji  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Blazing Core Dragon/ **Amber Dragon, Eclipse** /Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
 **Back Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (F), Blazing Core Dragon (U), Iron Tail Dragon (U), Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (U)

"Hah… hah… hah… hah… hah…" Kurogasa panted.

"With an almost deadly end to her opponent's game, Kenji only missed winning by one point! Now, will Kurogasa get the first win for his team?"

"Oh man, this is intense." Rika said worried.

"Yeah, no kidding, but it ain't over til the last beat." Koji added.

"C'mon, son, you can do it." Kyoshiro said.

"Okay, so you survive for one more turn. It doesn't matter. Once my turn comes up, you're finished." Kenji said.

 _'She's right… this is my last turn. It all comes down to this next card.'_ Kurogasa thought, but then he started doubting himself as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. _'But can I really do it?'_

"Kurogasa! Hang in there!"

"?!" Kurogasa's eyes opened wide and looked up to see… Misaki!

"Don't lose to your opponent! You have your team and your friends cheering for you, so wake up!" Misaki encouraged from the stands.

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Eh? Hey, it's Misaki!" Kamui exclaimed.

"When did she get here?" Aichi wondered surprised.

"Looks like she's a fan for Kurogasa." Miwa smiled.

"Like I am, for my darling Kourin!" Morikawa said dreamily.

"Pfft, whatever Lose–umi." Reiji scoffed.

"PW, yo." Eiji added.

"Why you–!"

"Come on Kurogasa! Wake up and win!" Misaki shouted.

Kurogasa looked at her stunned for a while before smiling saying, "…you got it." He then looked back at Kenji with a smirk. "Get ready, because I'm about to win this!"

"Let's see if you can try that." Kenji said.

"I will! Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, before drawing his card to make his Hand at four. Soon, he raised a card into the air…

He then raised the card in the air.

 _ **"Noble at heart, he shall give those lost a second chance to be saved! Let your luminous light guide them into all truth! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Airline Communicator, Gabriel!"**_

 _As Raphael was wrapped in a white pillar of light that discharged blue electricity, the tall androgynous male angel with short black hair, wings shaped as plane wings and wearing a white pilot's clothing and blue pilot's cap, holding a large cybernetic sword and shield that glowed blue plasma appeared in his presence._ **[Airline Communicator, Gabriel – 11000 Power]**

"From Grade 3 to another Grade 3, Kurogasa seems to be ready to end this cardfight right here and now! Let's watch!" MC Mya announced.

"First, Gabriel's skill activates! I unflip one Damage point!" Kurogasa said, doing just that. "Now I call Stamp Falcon! Then I activate his skill, Counterblasting one to put him in the Soul and draw two cards!" He said, doing that, and his kept his Hand at four. "Call! Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts! Angel Knight, Haniel! Throne Courier, Sahaquiel! Heaven's Defender, Raziel!"

 _On the field, the club–wielding Saint, the knight–like Saint with a shield and sword in hand, the bazooka–wielding Saint, and the towering armored angel with its tall shield appeared._ **[Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – 10000 Power], [Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power], [Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power], [Heaven's Defender, Raziel – 6000 Power]**

"What a line–up!" MC Mya announced. "In a desperate to pull out one final attack, he calls on all of the Courier Saints!"

"Battle! Boosted by Raziel, Sahaquiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Guard! Dragon Dancer, Monica!" Kenji countered.

 _Boosted by Raziel, Sahaquiel fired a blast from his bazooka, about to land on Eclipse, but a black haired woman adorned in red dragon scales for clothing appeared to defend Eclipse from the attack._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power], [11000 Power + 5000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Gabriel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said.

"I Perfect Guard with Wyvern Guard, Barri! By discarding a card, your attack is useless!" Kenji countered.

 _Gabriel was about to slash into the dragon with his plasma blade,_ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]** _but a knight in white armor, riding a mechanized wyvern, came into intercept the blade-wielding Saint._ **[Wyvern Guard, Barri** – **Shield: 0]**

"Twin Drive, first check." Kurogasa said, revealing the first card.

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Wings – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Kurogasa continued before revealing the card and… it glowed yellow!

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"NO WAY!" Kenji shouted.

"Yes way! Critical Trigger! All effects are going to Kerubiel!" Kurogasa cheered. "Boosted by Haniel, Kerubiel attacks your Vanguard!"

Kenji looked at her one card and saw that she can't use it. And even with her Grade 2's to intercept, it won't be enough. She smirked to herself with closed eyes. "No guard."

 _Kerubiel, boosted by Haniel and the Critical Trigger_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _, swooped in with her club at hand and once she flew above Eclipse, she lifted her club and gave the devastating final blow onto the dragon's head, ending the game._

 **[Damage Check – Amber Dragon, Eclipse – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Angel Knight, Haniel/Command Angel/Heaven's Defender, Raziel  
 **Front Row:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts/ **Soul Healer, Raphael** /Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
 **Damage:** Mail Tracker, Zadkiel (F), Staff Recorder, Judiel (F) Mediator Angel (F), Angel Knight, Haniel (F), Inventor Saint, Barachiel (F)

 **Kenji  
Hand: **1  
 **Front Row:** Blazing Core Dragon/ **Amber Dragon, Eclipse** /Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
 **Back Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F), Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (F), Blazing Core Dragon (U), Iron Tail Dragon (U), Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (U), Amber Dragon, Eclipse (U)

* * *

The field returned to its previous state before the referee lifted his right arm. "The winner of this match is Kurogasa Kururugi!" The stands of people was abuzz with cheering as Kurogasa sighed and smiled.

"Phew…" Kurogasa said in relief.

"Awesome! He won!" Kamui cheered.

"I knew he could do it." Aichi smiled.

"Not bad for debuting my creation here to the tournament world." Kyoshiro smiled.

"Alright, Kuro!" Rika praised.

"That was groovy man! Outta sight!" Koji added.

Kurogasa looked over his shoulder and nodded with a smile before looking at Kenji. "Good game." He said.

Kenji smiled and nodded as a reply. "You too." She said, before walking back to her team and Kurogasa doing the same.

"You did great, Kuro!" Rika said as she gave her friend a high five.

"Thanks Rika." Kurogasa thanked before looking at Misaki who was still in the stands, smiling a bit at him. "I wouldn't have won if Misaki hadn't snapped me out of it."

"Once again, this proves your love for her." Koji smirked.

"OI! I told you it's nothing like that!" Kurogasa snapped comically with a blush.

"Whatever, aibou." Koji rolled his eyes in amusement.

"It's true!"

"Hai, hai, enough," Rika said, getting in between the two friends. "What matters is you won, so zip it. Now, it's my turn to go against a member of Team Heroes."

"She's right. If you win this match, we advance to the next round." Kyoshiro pointed out. "It's best two out of three after all."

"Mhmm." Rika said before turning to see Team Heroes bringing out their second member. "And I'll make sure to win it."

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And there you have it! Team NJS scores the first win!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Alright! Kurogasa getting the first win, I knew he would! That Kenji girl was tough, especially with those Amber Dragon cards!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, if Misaki hadn't snapped him out of it, Kurogasa would've lost.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, yeah, Misaki and Kurogasa, what a couple that would make, huh? I can hear the wedding bells now… Anyways, what's next?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** The second match obviously!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, I can say whoever's fighting in that, I can't wait!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Rika will be up next! So stay tuned! And don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**


	9. It's All About Speed

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello Fanfiction world! Fen and BD here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints and we are continuing on with the tournament!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, sunshine, the Fanfiction world says hello! So, which match is next, Fen–kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Rika is up next! And she's going against the leader of Team Heroes!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Ooh, I hope she makes it through it well. Well, for the audience, we can only hope.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So let's get into the action!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"Quadrifoglio?" Kai said as the others turned to the front. They saw that Kai and Shin were talking about the same thing about a name for their team as well.

"It's the Italian word for 'four–leaf clover'." Shin said.

"And four–leaf clovers are considered good luck right?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Hai, and considering the four members of the team: Kai, Kamui, Aichi, and Misaki. They will combine their strength to fight." Shin said as he changed the gears of the van. "Team Quadrifoglio. Great naming sense, isn't it?"

"So what should we call our team, anata?" Yukina asked.

"Hmmm…" Kyoshiro thought about it a bit as he looked back to Kurogasa, Rika and Koji. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and figured out something. "What about Team Neo Justice Saints?"

"Neo…" Rika began.

"Justice…" Koji added.

"Saints…?" Kurogasa finished.

"Well, we can shorten it to Team NJS. Would that work?" Kyoshiro suggested.

The three members looked to each other and nodded, agreeing with the name change.

"We can work with it, Dad. Team NJS, it is." Kurogasa said.

"How about we shorten our team name also? Team Q4. How's that?"

"Q4? That sounds cool!" Kamui smiled.

"Yeah, it sounds good to me." Aichi agreed.

"Then, it's settled. Team Q4 and Team NJS, it is." Shin said before suddenly stepping on the gas.

* * *

 _"Welcome to the third Kanto Region Vanguard Championship Tournament!"_ Kourin said.

 _"If you win here, you'll go on to the national championship!"_ Rekka said.

 _"I think you've got tough matches waiting for you…"_ Suiko said.

 _"But we all want you to do your best!"_ They smiled.

* * *

"Hello, ladies and gentleman to the 3rd Kanto Region Vanguard Regional Tournament! I'm MC Mya here to commentate with you all the action that will be going on! And I have a special treat for ya! Due to one of the regions having a lack of teams competing in their region for a chance to qualify for the Nationals, we will have two teams in this tournament to qualify!"

Everyone gasped and talk to each other, surprised by the news.

"Now, time to decide the first pairings for the tournament!" MC Mya said as everyone looked up at the monitor. "Okay, the teams that the computer's randomly chosen to pit against each other are…" The monitor kept randomly flashing two random brackets. "Right here!" The random flashes stopped as it chose two teams.

 **Team Q4 vs. Team Three Blacks  
Team Heroes vs. Team NJS**

* * *

Kenji took a look at her opponent and smirked a bit. "So, you're my opponent, huh? Kurogasa, right?" Kenji said.

"Yeah, I am." Kurogasa replied.

"Hmmm…" Kenji took another look at Kurogasa and smiled a bit. "You seem a strong fighter, but I can tell you're nervous about something. Is it because I'm a girl playing Vanguard?"

"What!? No! If you haven't noticed, one of my teammates is a girl and one of my best friends!" Kurogasa huffed.

Kenji looked behind Kurogasa and saw Rika in the stands with Koji and Kyoshiro sitting next to her, giving her a glare.

"Okay, then. Whatever." Kenji rolled her eyes as she took out her deck and place it in the Deck zone on the table. "You better give me your all, understand?"

"I was going to, even if you didn't ask me." Kurogasa smirked.

At that point, the white lines around him glowed before it opened and a machine rose up from the floor and a transforming cardfighting table appeared in front of him, as the system activated, surprising Kurogasa a bit.

Both players took out their Starting Vanguards, placed it on the Vanguard circle and their decks on the table before drawing five cards. After taking a second look at their own hands, both decided to keep their hands and not reshuffle.

"Are the fighters ready?" The referee asked. Both players nodded. "Then, let the match begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

"I'm going to burn your angels' pretty little wings off!" Kenji soon raised a card in the air…

 _ **"Burning incarnation, rain down the incinerating flames that vaporizes all enemies! Ride! Amber Dragon, Eclipse!"**_

 _Amber Dragon, Dusk soon transformed and grew into a monstrous form of itself with its gauntlets becoming large blasters, the horns on its head separating with a green gem formed on the middle horn and green gems on the gold armor equipped over its torso and waist. Its wings became more draconic with black scales forming on the back of them and as it appeared, it gave a deafening roar._ **[Amber Dragon, Eclipse – 10000 Power]**

"And now I activate Amber Dragon, Eclipse's skill! I Counterblast two and gives him a deadly skill: if he attacks and it hits, I can Retire two of your Rear Guards!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Nani?!" Kurogasa gasped in shock.

* * *

"Kurogasa! Hang in there!"

"?!" Kurogasa's eyes opened wide and looked up to see… Misaki!

"Don't lose to your opponent! You have your team and your friends cheering for you, so wake up!" Misaki encouraged from the stands.

Kurogasa looked at her stunned for a while before smiling saying, "…you got it." He then looked back at Kenji with a smirk. "Get ready, because I'm about to win this!"

 _ **"Noble at heart, he shall give those lost a second chance to be saved! Let your luminous light guide them into all truth! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Airline Communicator, Gabriel!"**_

 _As Raphael was wrapped in a white pillar of light that discharged blue electricity, the tall androgynous male angel with short black hair, wings shaped as plane wings and wearing a white pilot's clothing and blue pilot's cap, holding a large cybernetic sword and shield that glowed blue plasma appeared in his presence._ **[Airline Communicator, Gabriel – 11000 Power]**

* * *

"Boosted by Command Angel, Gabriel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said.

"I Perfect Guard with Wyvern Guard, Barri! By discarding a card, your attack is useless!" Kenji countered.

"Twin Drive, first check." Kurogasa said, revealing the first card.

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Wings – No Trigger]**

"Second check." Kurogasa continued before revealing the card and… it glowed yellow!

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"NO WAY!" Kenji shouted.

"Yes way! Critical Trigger! All effects are going to Kerubiel!" Kurogasa cheered. "Boosted by Haniel, Kerubiel attacks your Vanguard!"

Kenji looked at her one card and saw that she can't use it. And even with her Grade 2's to intercept, it won't be enough. She smirked to herself with closed eyes. "No guard."

 **[Damage Check – Amber Dragon, Eclipse – No Trigger]**

* * *

The field returned to its previous state before the referee lifted his right arm. "The winner of this match is Kurogasa Kururugi!" The stands of people was abuzz with cheering as Kurogasa sighed and smiled.

"Phew…" Kurogasa said in relief.

"You did great, Kuro!" Rika said as she gave her friend a high five.

"Thanks Rika." Kurogasa thanked before looking at Misaki who was still in the stands, smiling a bit at him. "I wouldn't have won if Misaki hadn't snapped me out of it."

"Once again, this proves your love for her." Koji smirked.

"OI! I told you it's nothing like that!" Kurogasa snapped comically with a blush.

"Whatever, aibou." Koji rolled his eyes in amusement.

"It's true!"

"Hai, hai, enough," Rika said, getting in between the two friends. "What matters is you won, so zip it. Now, it's my turn to go against a member of Team Heroes."

"She's right. If you win this match, we advance to the next round." Kyoshiro pointed out. "It's best two out of three after all."

"Mhmm." Rika said before turning to see Team Heroes bringing out their second member. "And I'll make sure to win it."

…And now the continuation…

* * *

"Alright, we're here at second match between Team NJS and Team Heroes!" MC Mya announced. "In the first match, Kurogasa Kururugi, wielder of a new clan, the Courier Saints, has just defeated Misaki Kenji and now it's time for Rika Ryusaki and Mamoru Junichiro to do battle!"

The two cardfighters came to the Vanguard arena where the tables rose and the two placed their decks down as they took a determined look at each other.

"So, you're Kururugi's friend on his team, right?" The young boy, Mamoru, said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am. And you're Mamoru." Rika said back with the boy nodded in reply. "I'll make sure to give it my all if you do, too. My team's riding on this win."

"So is mine and as our team's leader, I won't disappoint them." Mamoru said as the two fighters drew their five cards and placed their hands on their Starting Vanguards.

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked and the two of them nodded. "Then let the match begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too. **  
(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table. **  
(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui. **  
(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared. **  
(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance. **  
(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit. **  
(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up. **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 9: It's All About Speed

 _Soon, the Vanguard field began to activate the holographic form of the voidless field before changing into a battlefield with the ground made of white marble with the background being multiple trees and bushes with white buildings scaping in the background as the two voidless forms appeared on the field before transforming._

"Drangal!" _Mamoru said before he changed into a silver mechanical hound with blue highlights on its body._ **[Drangal – 5000 Power]**

"Shield Seed Squire!" _Rika said before turning into the green haired, dual-shield Bioroid warrior with green warrior's clothing._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Huh? Drangal? Never seen that one before." Kurogasa mused as he sat with Koji and his dad.

"So he's using thatchain in the Royal Paladin clan huh?" Kyoshiro mused to himself.

"What do you mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well, Drangal is one of many chains of Vanguard units that can evolve as you Ride to its higher levels. Like Amber Dragon evolving from Dawn to Eclipse. Drangal is the same concept." Kyoshiro explained.

"Yeah, your old man's right, aibou and if Mamoru's deck is anything like his teammate's deck, Rika could have a problem." Koji commented.

"Hmmmmmm…" Kurogasa pondered.

"I'll go first, Draw," Mamoru said, drawing his sixth card. "Drangal's skill activates. I check the top five cards and if Knight of Quests, Galahad is in any of those five, I can Superior Ride. After that, I put those remaining cards at the bottom of my Deck." He then looked at the top five cards. "And whaddya know, I got one right here. I Superior Ride, Knight of Quests, Galahad!"

 _As Drangal was enveloped in a pillar of light, he later reappeared next to a silver–haired knight in silver armor, a black eyepatch with a silver emblem and red cape, holding a longsword. Soon, the knight's face and hair changed into Mamoru's._ **[Knight of Quests, Galahad – 7000 Power]**

"And that's all from me." Mamoru finished.

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Quests, Galahad** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Rika  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Shield Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright, it's my turn, buddy. I Draw!" Rika said, drawing her card and increasing it to six. "I Ride Blade Seed Squire!"

 _Shield Seed Squire soon grew older as he transformed into the dual bladed form._ **[Blade Seed Squire – 7000 Power]**

"Shield Seed moves out of the Soul and into the Rear Guard!" Rika said next.

 _The younger Seed Squire appeared behind his older self._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Call! Corolla Dragon!"

 _The gray butterfly-like dragon appeared to the right of Blade Seed Squire, ready to fight._ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"Alright, now Corolla Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared, turning her card sideways.

"No guard!" Mamoru announced.

 _Corolla Dragon fluttered with its large butterfly wings and crashed into Galahad, dealing damage._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Mamoru checked, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Shield Squire, Blade Squire attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said before revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Caramel Popcorn – No Trigger]**

 _Boosted by his younger incarnation, Blade Seed Squire lunged and struck Galahad in his torso with his blade–like shields._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Mamoru said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Rika finished.

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Quests, Galahad** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Corolla Dragon/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

Mamoru smiled a bit. "Alright, honey, you got me good there." Mamoru said.

"It's just my first turn. Next turn, I promise to deal more Damage." Rika boasted.

"Well, we'll see. Draw!" Mamoru drew his next card, increasing his Hand to seven. "Galahad's skill activates. I check the top five cards and if Knight of Tribulations, Galahad is in it, I can Superior Ride it and put the rest of the cards back to the bottom of my Deck." He checked the top five cards. "Heh, my luck keeps coming through for me! I Superior Ride Knight of Tribulations, Galahad!"

 _With that the silver mechanical wolf suddenly transformed into a motorcycle and Galahad jumped on it, sitting in the seat._ **[Knight of Tribulations, Galahad – 9000 Power]**

"What the–" Kurogasa yelled.

"That guy just pulled a switcheroo with that play! How the heck does a wolf turn into a motorcycle?!" Koji exclaimed.

"That's the many wonders of Vanguard. It's like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get."

"Seriously…?" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

Apparently, Rika shared the same opinion as her friends, although she wasn't as freaked as they were. "Really? How does that happen?" Rika deadpanned.

"Don't question it, honey. Just enjoy it, I do and I'm going to roll with it even more. Call! Little Sage, Marron! Knight of Silence, Gallatin! Knight of Rose, Morgana!"

 _On the field appeared a young boy with blonde hair, wearing a blue beret and uniform, holding a brown book of incantations, a purple haired warrior in a white garb with black armor on his shoulders and torso, a red scarf around its neck with a red cloth over his eyes, and a blonde haired woman in a white uniform with a red sash around her torso and held a light sword with the handle resembling a red rose._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power], [Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power], [Knight of Rose, Morgana – 6000 Power]**

"With a furious field of units called, Mamoru is getting ready to start his next attack with his third turn!" MC Mya announced.

"With a boost from Morgana, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Mamoru declared, turning his cards sideways.

"No guard!" Rika said.

 _Gaining power from Morgana, Gallatin jumped in and gave a skyward slash onto Blade Seed Squire, being blown away a few feet._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said.

 **[Damage Check** – **Glass Beads Dragon** – **No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Marron, Knight of Tribulations, Galahad attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard!"

"Drive Trigger, check." Mamoru said before revealing the top card and it glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! All effects go to Galahad!"

 _Gaining power from Marron, Galahad started up his motorcycle, revving it and accelerated on it, using the side blades of the motorcycles, which grew more deadly, because of the Critical Trigger._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Whoa! Look at that! Mamoru's managed to deal three Damage this turn!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, checking the top cards of his Deck, which the second card glowed red.

 **[Damage Check** – **Lily Knight of the Valley** – **No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check** – **Dancing Sunflower** – **Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! It doesn't matter who gets the power since it would be useless, but I draw a card!" Rika grumbled as she drew the top card of her Deck, making her Hand at six.

"Oh, well, I end my turn, then." Mamoru smiled, ending his turn.

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/ **Knight of Tribulations, Galahad** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Corolla Dragon/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Damage:** Glass Beads Dragon (U), Lily Knight of the Valley (U), Dancing Sunflower (U)

"I Stand and Draw!" Rika said, increasing her hand to seven. "I Ride Knight of Verdure, Gene!"

 _From Blade Seed Squire, he transformed into the full grown Bioroid in his full armor, roaring in courageous strength._ **[Knight of Verdure, Gene** – **9000 Power]**

"I move Corolla Dragon back and Call! Knight of Verdure, Gene! Iris Knight! Lily Knight of the Valley!" Rika said, calling the units to the Rear Guard.

 _Corolla moved back and another copy of the Knight of Verdure appeared, only this time, in a lighter color scheme. On the Vanguard Gene's right, the male Bioroid with red hair and green leaves in front of it and on his body, with large violet petals on most of his body except for his legs, having green leaves and a sword for a left hand appeared and behind him was the orange–haired knight with green foliage and armor on him and holding two plant–like pistols._ **[Knight of Verdure, Gene – 9000 Power], [Iris Knight – 10000 Power], [Lily Knight of the Valley – 6000 Power]** _._

"What a lineup! It looks like Rika's not going to hold back and give Mamoru a full scale attack!" MC Mya announced.

"Boosted by Corolla Dragon, my Rear Guard Gene will attack your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the two cards sideways.

"I'm not letting _that_ one through! Guard! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Mamoru said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

 _The flowery dragon boosted up the Rear Guard Gene and the latter rushed in to deliver a slash._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]** _But a boy in blue armor that resembled a bug, flying on top of a tamed golden armored beetle fluttered in to protect Galahad, making Rear Guard Gene slash him before disappearing into motes of light._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"That was a close one there! If that attack hit, Rika would've used Knight of Verdure's skill to put it back to the top of her Deck and Superior Call Knight of Harvest, Gene to the Rear Guard at Rest. Good thinking on Mamoru's part!" MC Mya commented.

"Alright, let's see how you like this when my Vanguard Gene attacks Galahad with a boost from Shield Seed Squire!" Rika said next turning the next two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Mamoru replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from his younger incarnation, the Knight of Verdure gave a brave roar before charging into the motorcycle using Royal Paladin._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Mamoru said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"Last but not least, boosted by the Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight comes in to attack your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the cards sideways. "Plus, Lily Knight of the Valley gives Iris Knight an extra +4000 Power when boosting!"

"Hmmm… No guard!" Mamoru declared.

 _Lily Knight of the Valley fired its power shots into Iris Knight, giving him a power–up in his strength in addition to the boost, and Iris Knight jumped in and slashed Galahad on his chest, throwing him back a few feet before using the motorcycle to keep his footing._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Mamoru said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Conviction, Bors – No Trigger]**

"That's all for my turn." Rika finished.

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/ **Knight of Tribulations, Galahad** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U), Little Sage, Marron (U), Knight of Conviction, Bors (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Verdure, Gene/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Iris Knight  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Damage:** Glass Beads Dragon (U), Lily Knight of the Valley (U), Dancing Sunflower (U)

"So far, so good. Rika's gotten some reinforcements on the field now." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, she's going to ride over this chump if she keeps this way." Koji said.

"Maybe, but her opponent is not going to give up so easily." Kyoshiro muttered as the two members of Team NJS looked to their coach.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Kurogasa asked.

"Remember his Vanguard still has one more form to play with Galahad and it's the deadliest." Kyoshiro explained, making the other two gasp.

"I Stand and Draw!" Mamoru said, increasing his hand to four. "Galahad's skill activates." He checked the top five cards and frowned a bit, putting them back at bottom, but it's okay, because he already had what he needed in his Hand, "Honey, you have some good chops with those attacks you landed on me, but if you think I'm going down without a fight, you're wrong!"

"Well, give me what you got, buddy!" Rika said.

Mamoru held a card in the air as it glowed a white light and started to chant.

 _ **"Noble warrior, race across this desolate battlefield and capture the final goal! Exceed the speed of light! Ride! Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad!"**_

 _At that point, Galahad got off, and the motorcycle transformed yet again, this time into some sort of silver hover car and sitting on top of the trunk of this hover car was a crane of some sort, holding a large sword and Galahad got back in._ **[Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad – 11000 Power]**

"Now since I Rode Godly Speed Galahad on top of Tribulations Galahad, the latter's skill activates, allowing me to Soul Charge two!" Mamoru said, doing just that.

 **[Soul Charge – Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas – No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Knight of Truth, Gordon – No Trigger]**

"Call! High Dog Breeder, Akane!" Mamoru said, placing the card on the Rear Guard position.

 _Next to the Knight of Godly Speed, a young woman with long red hair tied in a long ponytail and wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a short blue tie and gloves, a black taxi driver's black pants and shoes and holding a light blue whip._ **[High Dog Breeder, Akane – 8000 Power]**

"Since she was called to the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two cards and call one Royal Paladin High Beast from the Deck to the Rear Guard!" Mamoru said as he flipped over two cards in the Damage Zone, checked his Deck and took one card from it. "I Call Margal!"

"What? A Draw Trigger to the Rear Guard?" Rika said surprised.

 _Behind Akane appeared a red sleek dog in mechanical armor and a black underbody._ **[Margal – 4000 Power]**

"I don't get it. Why did he call that card? It works best when drawn." Koji said.

"Wait for it." Kyoshiro frowned.

"Now I activate Galahad's skill!" Mamoru said. "Since I now have six cards in the Soul, I can Counterblast two and he gains +3000 Power and an extra Critical!"

"What?!" Rika gasped.

"No way!" Kurogasa gawked.

"And there it is." Kyoshiro said.

"Not only that, I activate Margal's skill. Sending it the Soul, I can give one Royal Paladin an extra +3000 Power and it's all going to Galahad!" Mamoru said, pointing to his Vanguard.

 _Galahad glowed really bright as he received his two bonus power ups._ **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 17000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Oh my! What a devastating ability! He's put Rika in a corner!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"This is so not groovy," Koji groaned.

"With a boost from Morgana, Knight of Silence, Gallatin attacks the Vanguard!" Mamoru said, turning the cards sideways.

"Intercept! Gene! Iris!" Rika countered.

 _As Morgana gave her comrade a boost of power, Gallatin leapt in and unsheathed his blade for a quick deadly strike._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _However, the armored knight and purple flower knight jumped in front of the Vanguard Gene, guarding against the assassin's quick slashes but disappearing into motes from being struck._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"With a boost from Marron, Galahad is about ride over your Vanguard!" Mamoru continued, turning his cards sideways.

"I don't think so! Perfect Guard! Maiden of Blossom Rain! After discarding one card, your Galahad is put on hold!"

"Grrr… Twin Drive, check." Mamoru said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! All effects goes to Akane!" Mamoru said.

 _As Marron chanted, he transferred his power over to Galahad._ **[17000 Power + 8000 Power = 25000/Critical: 1–2]** _The blade atop Galahad's trunk of his hover car glowed and Galahad drove towards Gene, but a young girl with long pink hair and a grassy crown on her head and wearing a pink dress came in front of Gene and protected the Vanguard against the attack completely._ **[Maiden of Blossom Rain – Shield: 0]**

"Well, you won't stop this. Now, Akane attacks your Vanguard!"

Rika took a look at her hand and grimaced that she couldn't guard. "No guard!"

 _The High Dog Breeder, boosted by the Critical Trigger, jumped up and threw her whip hard onto the Knight of Verdure's revealed waist._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, checking the top cards.

 **[Damage Check – Colossal Wings, Simurgh – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Harvest, Gene – No Trigger]**

"That's it for me." Mamoru smirked as he ended his turn.

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/ **Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad** /High Dog Breeder, Akane  
 **Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Conviction, Bors (F)

 **Rika  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Damage:** Glass Beads Dragon (U), Lily Knight of the Valley (U), Dancing Sunflower (U), Colossal Wings Simurgh (U), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U)

"Oh, man, Rika!" Koji worried. "One more damage and she's done!"

"Don't give up on her yet, Koji. She has another chance to turn this around." Kurogasa said, looking at his best friend.

"You can't lose hope for your ally, Koji. Rika will push through." Kyoshiro added.

"Yeah, she'll win. She just has to draw the right card." Kurogasa said.

"Alright, here goes." Rika said, drawing her next card to make her Hand at three. "Here goes all or nothing and I hope it's all." She lifted a card in her Hand and chanted.

 _ **"Blooming in the wake of battle, your grace will ensure me victory! Ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose!"**_

 _Taking the place of the Grade 2 Gene, was the young and beautiful woman with violet hair, curled into six long pigtails, with a small bouquet of roses and leaves on her head, wearing a dress of white and green leaves with pink flower petals growing in the bottom of the dress and white gloves appeared in a beautiful spin, dancing with the flower petals flowing around as she landed._ **[Maiden of Trailing Rose – 11000 Power]**

"Call! Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth!"

 _A gargantuan bipedal giant with bull-like horns and its whole body being made of branches and leaves, standing on its hind legs, appeared next to the Maiden with a monstrous roar._ **[Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – 10000 Power]**

"Boosted by Corolla Dragon, Behemoth attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Mamoru announced.

 _Gaining power from the mini Corolla Dragon, Behemoth gave a powerful and slugging stomp with its foot that the Knight of Godly Speed couldn't defend._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I activate Behemoth's second skill! I Counterblast two cards and Stand a Rear Guard that is Grade 1 or less. I choose Corolla Dragon!"

"Damage Trigger, check." Mamoru said, revealing the card.

 **[Damage Check – Covenant Knight, Randolph – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Shield Squire, Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!"

"No way! Perfect Guard! Flash Shield, Iseult! After I ditch a card, your attack will be nullified!" Mamoru said.

 _Gaining power from the Shield Seed Squire, the Maiden of Trailing Rose threw an ivy whip from her hands to attack the knight_ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, but a periwinkle haired girl with the huge two gauntlets appeared and formed a huge energy shield to protect galahad_

"Twin Drive, check." Rika said, checking the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Blade Seed Squire – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! All effects to Behemoth!" Rika said. "Now, again with a boost from Corolla Dragon, Behemoth, take his Vanguard down!" Rika said, turning her card sideways.

"Nice try, but I'm stopping that! Guard with Epona! Akane, Intercept!"

 _As Behemoth was about to land a powerful stomp after being boosted by the Stand Trigger and Corolla Dragon_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power],** _the blue armored warrior with the tamed golden beetle and Akane defended Galahad as they were stomped on before turning into motes of light._ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"Tch, I end my turn." Rika gritted.

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **0  
 **Back Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/ **Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Conviction, Bors (F), Covenant Knight, Randolph (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Damage:** Glass Beads Dragon (F), Lily Knight of the Valley (F), Dancing Sunflower (U), Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U)

"Despite having a last chance to seal the deal, Rika Ryusaki fails to land the dealing blow. And now, it's Mamoru's turn and with him only top decking, will he be able to win?" MC Mya announced.

"Come on, Rika, you can make it through this turn. I know you can." Kurogasa said.

Rika looked at her three cards, seeing that she had Caramel Popcorn, Blade Seed Squire, and Watering Elf. _'I got 20000 Shield in my Hand. If I can survive this turn, I'll be good to go.'_

Mamoru smirked with his eyes closed before opening them up and said, "Time to go for the Checkered Flag,"

"Huh?" Rika said confused.

"I'm about to end this right now! Stand and Draw!" He said, standing his units and drawing his lone card. "Boosted by Morgana, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Caramel Popcorn! Blade Seed Squire!" Rika countered.

 _The living popcorn kernel and dual blade shielded Bioroid appeared in front of the Maiden to protect her from Gallatin's quick slashes before being struck down by the assassin._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Marron, Galahad attacks your Vanguard!" Mamoru said, turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Watering Elf!"

"Twin Drive, check!" Mamoru said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Knight of Tribulations, Galahad – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! All effects go to Galahad!"

"NO!" Rika gasped in shock.

 _Despite being guarded by the young Bioroid in the green poncho with the watering can_ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]** _, the Knight of Godly Speed went at top speeds as the blade channeled an aura around the hovercraft skewering the Bioroid into motes of light before skewering the Maiden of Trailing Rose herself, making her scream in pain._

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Mamoru  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin/ **Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Conviction, Bors (F), Covenant Knight, Randolph (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **0  
 **Front Row:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Damage:** Glass Beads Dragon (F), Lily Knight of the Valley (F), Dancing Sunflower (U), Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Knight of Harvest, Gene (U) Maiden of Trailing Rose (U)

* * *

"The winner is Mamoru Junichiro of Team Heroes!" The referee announced.

Everyone in the crowds cheered as Mamoru raised his hands in victory while Rika looked down in sadness with her friends having the same look of sadness for her loss as she came over to her team.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more." Rika apologized.

"Hey no worries, soul sista, you grooved on out there to end!" Koji said with a close smile.

"Koji…"

"No worries, I got this one. You leave the rest to me and I'll make sure we dance our way to victory." Koji smiled, making Rika smile back in response.

"Alright, you goof. You better win." Rika said. The two gave a high five before Rika sat down and Koji went on over to the console to start the last match.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Aw man! Rika lost!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Oh, man! She was so close! Now, it's up to Koji to save the day! Can he?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** They'll just have to wait and see.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, I know Koji will do it. Totally groovy and take out those jive–turkeys, NJS style!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So don't forget to Like, Subscribe,  & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**


	10. The Two Sides of Heroes

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey everyone! Fen and BD here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints and we are here at the last match of the first round between Team NJS and Team Heroes!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello all! Today's chapter will be super as the last fighters of each team will card fight!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Who's going to win? Who's going to lose? Only time will tell us!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, what I know is: it's going to be an epic cardfight! So, get ready for the chapter! Ready, Fen–kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yes, I am!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"Alright, we're here at second match between Team NJS and Team Heroes!" MC Mya announced. "In the first match, Kurogasa Kururugi, wielder of a new clan, the Courier Saints, has just defeated Misaki Kenji and now it's time for Rika Ryusaki and Mamoru Junichiro to do battle!"

The two cardfighters came to the Vanguard arena where the tables rose and the two placed their decks down as they took a determined look at each other.

"So, you're Kururugi's friend on his team, right?" The young boy, Mamoru, said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am. And you're Mamoru." Rika said back with the boy nodded in reply. "I'll make sure to give it my all if you do, too. My team's riding on this win."

"So is mine and as our team's leader, I won't disappoint them." Mamoru said as the two fighters drew their five cards and placed their hands on their Starting Vanguards.

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked and the two of them nodded. "Then let the match begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 _ **"Noble warrior, race across this desolate battlefield and capture the final goal! Exceed the speed of light! Ride! Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad!"**_

 _At that point, Galahad got off, and the motorcycle transformed yet again, this time into some sort of silver hover car and sitting on top of the trunk of this hover car was a crane of some sort, holding a large sword and Galahad got back in._ **[Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad – 11000 Power]**

"Now since I Rode Godly Speed Galahad on top of Tribulations Galahad, the latter's skill activates, allowing me to Soul Charge two!" Mamoru said, doing just that.

"Call! High Dog Breeder, Akane!" Mamoru said, placing the card on the Rear Guard position. "Since she was called to the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two cards and call one Royal Paladin High Beast from the Deck to the Rear Guard!" Mamoru said as he flipped over two cards in the Damage Zone, checked his Deck and took one card from it. "I Call Margal!"

"What? A Draw Trigger to the Rear Guard?" Rika said surprised.

"I don't get it. Why did he call that card? It works best when drawn." Koji said.

"Wait for it." Kyoshiro frowned.

"Now I activate Galahad's skill!" Mamoru said. "Since I now have six cards in the Soul, I can Counterblast two and he gains +3000 Power and an extra Critical!"

"What?!" Rika gasped.

"No way!" Kurogasa gawked.

* * *

Mamoru smirked with his eyes closed before opening them up and said, "Time to go for the Checkered Flag,"

"Huh?" Rika said confused.

"I'm about to end this right now! With a boost from Marron, Galahad attacks your Vanguard!" Mamoru said, turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Watering Elf!"

"Twin Drive, check!" Mamoru said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Knight of Tribulations, Galahad – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! All effects go to Galahad!"

"NO!" Rika gasped in shock.

 _Despite being guarded by the young Bioroid in the green poncho with the watering can_ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]** _, the Knight of Godly Speed went at top speeds as the blade channeled an aura around the hovercraft skewering the Bioroid into motes of light before skewering the Maiden of Trailing Rose herself, making her scream in pain._

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**

* * *

"The winner! Team Heroes! Mamoru Junichiro!" The referee announced.

Everyone in the crowds cheered as Mamoru raised his hands in victory while Rika looked down in sadness with her friends having the same look of sadness for her loss as she came over to her team.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more." Rika apologized.

"Hey no worries, soul sista, you grooved on out there to end!" Koji said with a close smile.

"Koji…"

"No worries, I got this one. You leave the rest to me and I'll make sure we dance our way to victory." Koji smiled, making Rika smile back in response.

"Alright, you goof. You better win." Rika said. The two gave a high five before Rika sat down and Koji went on over to the console to start the last match.

…And now the continuation…

* * *

Soon, Koji and his opponent, Susumu Yoshikuni came up to the stage as the Vanguard fighting consoles sprung open in front of them.

"And here we are ladies and gentleman! We're at the final match between Team NJS and Team Heroes! Each team has one win! Who will break the tie!" MC Mya announced.

"H–Hello. It's nice to meet you." Susumu greeted as Koji gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, buddy. It's groovy to meet you too, but I have to beat you, so my team can make it to the second round. Sorry about that, but give it your all, alright?" Koji said.

"Alright. I'll give you my all." Susumu said with a hidden smile, which made Koji gasped slightly. "So, that way…" Susumu soon shed his shy demeanor for a braver one, "I can defeat you for the sake of the Heroes!"

"Okay, then…" Koji said, drawing his five card hand and placing his Starter Vanguard on the field, as Susumu did the same as well. "I had to get the weird one, did I? Though the whole team is more on the crazy train to me…"

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee said as Koji and Susumu nodded and held their Starter Vanguards. "Then, let the final match begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed "with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Two Sides of Heroes

 _As the two fighters flipped over their Starter Vanguards, the Vanguard stage formed its holographic mist before forming a field comprised of a large hi-tech city at night with multiple buildings in the distance and and multiple lights of blue and green lit the city as the holographic forms of Susumu and Koji appeared on top of the two buildings._

"Wokrerpod Saturday!" _Koji soon transformed into the pod–like mechanical lifeform with a digital face._ **[Workerpod Saturday – 6000 Power]**

"Enigman Flow!" _Susumu transformed into a alien lifeform with a silver body with green lines of energy flowing through his body and yellow eyes, posing to fight. Not only that, it towered over the opposing Vanguard by 30 feet._ **[Enigman Flow – 5000 Power]**

"Oh boy… the Enigman Ride Chain…" Kyoshiro frowned.

"What's wrong Dad?" Kurogasa asked.

"Let's say that it's another evolution chain, one around the Dimensional Police." Kyoshiro explained. "Especially when his opponent gets to the final forms of Enigman."

"Oh, great, if the Dawn and Galahad decks weren't enough already…" Rika grumbled as she got up and yelled to her friend. "Koji, you better win this! It would stink if you lost to the same clan you play!"

 _'She calls that cheering?'_ Kurogasa thought with a sweat drop.

 _'Yeesh, she needs to chill…'_ Koji thought before saying, "I'll go first!" he drew his sixth card and considered his options. "I Ride Cosmo Roar!"

 _The Workerpod changed into the mechanical saber tiger Battleroid, snarling at its colossal opponent._ **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**

"That's all for me, bud." Koji smiled as he ended his turn.

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Cosmo Roar** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Susumu  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Enigman Flow** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright, fellow warrior. It's my turn." Susumu heroically said, which made Koji raise his eyebrow. Susumu drew a card from his Deck, increasing his Hand to six. "I Ride Enigman Ripple!"

 _Enigman Flow soon changed his interior into a slightly grayer form with red armor on parts of his shoulders, torso, legs and face and held a new plasma blade in his left hand._ **[Enigman Ripple – 6000 Power]**

"Since I rode Enigman Ripple over Flow, he gains a heroic boost of +2000!" Susumu said.

 _Ripple glowed an aura as he powered up._ **[6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**

"I call two Karenroid, Daisy!" Susumu said, placing the said cards on the Rear Guard.

 _The purple feminine Battleroids soon appeared on the field, although one of them has a lighter color complexion to differentiate between the two as they stood side by side on the buildings to the colossal Enigman._ **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power] x2**

"My first Daisy attacks your Vanguard!" Susumu declared, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Koji responded.

 _The darker Karenroid jumped off the buildings and gave a fierce dual slash from its arm blades onto Cosmo Roar fiercely._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Magical Police Quilt – No Trigger]**

"The next Karenroid will strike your Vanguard!" Susumu continued, turning his card sideways again.

"No guard." Koji replied again.

 _The lighter Karenroid copied the actions of her copy and slashed Cosmo Roar with the same ferocity._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, flipping over the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Sweet! Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Cosmo Roar and I draw a card!" Koji smiled as he drew a card.

 _Cosmo Roar gave a large roar as it gained more power from the Draw Trigger._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Hmmm… Though I could obtain a Trigger at the time, I rather not risk the chance. I end my turn, fellow warrior." Susumu said, ending his turn.

 **Koji  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Cosmo Roar** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Magical Police Quilt (U), Army Penguin (U)

 **Susumu  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/ **Enigman Ripple** /Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Then it's time to get groovin'!" Koji said drawing his next card to make his Hand at seven. "Alright, now we're talking! I Ride Platinum Ace!"

 _Cosmo Roar gave a fearsome roar as a silver armored alien warrior with red gems on its body appeared on the building, ready to fight its opponent._ **[Platinum Ace – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Glory Maker! Twin Order! Karenroid, Daisy!" Koji said next.

 _On the field, the aqua–colored maiden, the red armored warrior Battleroid with dual plasma blades and another Karenroid, Daisy all appeared on the field around Platinum Ace._ **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power], [Twin Order – 10000 Power], [Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"Now it gets interesting," Koji grinned. "Boosted by Daisy, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Susumu smirked.

 _Gaining power from the Karenroid, Twin Order leapt into the air, its plasma blades radiating with power as he gave a dual slash on Ripple's chest, sending him back a few feet and almost making him fall over._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Susumu said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Masked Police Grander – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Glory Maker, Platinum Ace attacks your Vanguard! Plus, I activate its skill! If he's the Vanguard, and his Power is 13000 or more, he gains an extra Critical!"

"What?" Susumu gasped.

"Aw yeah! That's how you do it!" Rika cheered.

"Hmph, not bad. No guard." Susumu smirked.

"Drive Trigger, check." Koji said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Trigger – Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – No Trigger]**

 _The platinum alien warrior, after gaining power from Glory Maker, flew up to the Enigman Ripple and gave a diving kick onto its chest, following by a knee strike onto its chin, causing extra damage._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Susumu said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Enigman Flow – No Trigger]**

"Alright, I'll end my turn." Koji said, ending his turn.

 **Koji  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Glory Maker/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Platinum Ace** /Twin Order  
 **Damage:** Magical Police Quilt (U), Army Penguin (U)

 **Susumu  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/ **Enigman Ripple** /Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Masked Police Grander (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Enigman Flow (U)

"Wow, it seems that Koji Shinamori is gaining the advantage with the field, leading 2 to 3 with Susumu. However, will the lead give him a focus onto his victory or will Susumu take it away?" MC Mya announced.

"Alright, my brave opponent, you are gaining the lead thus far. But, if you think I will be taken in like that, then you are mistaken! I Stand and Draw!" Susumu said, drawing the top card of his Deck and increasing his hand to four. "I Ride Enigman Wave!"

 _Soon, the Enigman evolved into a blue–armored form with wing-like appendages on its back and a high tech blaster on its right arm, towering over the buildings and hovering over the area._ **[Enigman Wave – 9000 Power]**

"Now, I Call my fellow heroes! First, my Karenroid Daisies move back so I can Call my new allies!" Susumu said as he moved his Rear Guards back. "Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady and Cosmo Beak!"

 _On the field, a female cyborg in pink armor that was just a bit shorter than Enigman Wave and a blue visor over her eyes and a blaster on her left arm and the red falcon–like hovercraft appeared on the side of the colossal Grade 2 Enigman._ **[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – 9000 Power], [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**

"Since I called Enigman Wave over Ripple, it gains +1000 Power. Not to mention, I activate my Cosmo Beak's powerful skill! By a counterblast of two, I give +4000 Power to Wave!" Susumu said.

 _Gaining power from its previous incarnation and Cosmo Beak, Enigman Wave rose up in power._ **[9000 Power + 1000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"And now it's time to battle! Boosted by Daisy, Dailady attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Koji said.

 _Dailady, boosted by the Karenroid, charged up her cannon at his opponent and fired a quick shot at Platinum Ace's chest._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"Man, it's a Critical Trigger! Whatever, I give all effects to Platinum Ace!" Koji grimaced.

 _Platinum Ace got up with some strength left in its body from the Critical Trigger._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power/ Critical: 1–2]**

"Now since Dailady attacked your Vanguard, I give +3000 Power to Enigman Wave! And speaking of which, he attacks your Vanguard again!" Susumu declared.

"Forget it, jive–turkey! I guard with Justice Cobalt!" Koji announced.

"Drive Trigger, check." Susumu said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power will go to Enigman Wave!" Susumu said.

 _Enigman Wave, charged by all the strength from his comrades, waved its blaster and was about to fire a large blue blast_ **[15000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power],** _and despite Justice Cobalt's defense to protect the Ace, it still blew Platinum Ace back a few feet._ **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"Fine! Cosmo Beak, boosted by Karenroid Daisy, attacks your Vanguard!" Susumu smiled.

"No guard." Koji declared.

 _Gaining power from Karenroid, Daisy, Cosmo Beak charged its back cannons and fired a deadly blast at Platinum Ace, dealing more damage._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn, young warrior." Susumu declared.

 **Koji  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Glory Maker/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Platinum Ace** /Twin Order  
 **Damage:** Magical Police Quilt (U), Army Penguin (U), Justice Cobalt (U), Twin Order (U)

 **Susumu  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady/ **Enigman Wave** /Cosmo Beak  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Empty/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Damage:** Masked Police Grander (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Enigman Flow (U)

"And just like that, Susumu has taken the lead, making it 4 to 3! How will Koji counterattack?" MC Mya announced.

"Alright, I'll admit, you got some dance moves," Koji said. "But this is where things get interesting. Stand and Draw!" he then stood his units and drew his next card to increase his Hand to four. He raised the card in the air and it glowed.

 _ **"The ultimate warrior of justice, ready to take down all those nasty hepcats! Time to boogie on down! Ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha!"**_

 _Appearing in Platinum Ace's place, was the large mechanical skyscraper tall robot that crashed down on the field. Its green lenses glowed briefly before taking out its large sword and shield._ **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**

"Alright! Koji's ace!" Rika cheered.

"Let's see if Susumu can get through that!" Kurogasa grinned.

"Call! Cosmo Beak! Cosmo Roar!"

 _Koji's own white and red armored machine eagle with two laser cannons on his back and the gray mechanical saber–toothed tiger with red highlights and missile launchers on its shoulders appeared._ **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power], [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**

"I activate Cosmo Beak's skill! When he's placed on the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two and give +4000 Power to a Dimension Police unit! And guess who? It's Daiyusha! And when Daiyusha's Power is 14000 or more, he gains an extra critical!"

 _The red and white mechanical eagle screeched as it glowed a white aura and transferred its power over to Daiyusha who glowed just as bright._ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000/Critical: 1–2]**

"Now it's time to dance! Boosted by Cosmo Roar, Cosmo Beak will attack your Vanguard!" Koji said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Intercept! Cosmo Beak!"

 _The mechanical saber–toothed cat glowed and transferred its power to the mechanical eagle._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]** _It charged up the laser cannons from its shoulders and fired the twin lasers, but the mechanical eagle on Susumu's side came in to defend Enigman Wave from the attack and the lasers hit it dead on before it exploded._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Glory Maker boosts so Daiyusha will attack! And with Glory Maker's skill, since I have four or more Damage, he gains another +4000 Power!"

"No guard." Susumu said.

"Twin Drive, check." Koji said, revealing his two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Super Dimension Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

 _Daiyusha, gaining power from Glory Maker and Cosmo Beak, fired up its booster and flew towards Enigman Wave to unleash its ultimate weapon, the Great Justice Sword, and it slashed Wave on the chest, exploding on contact._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Susumu said, revealing his top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Enigman Storm – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! Enigman Wave gains +5000 Power and I get to draw a card!" He said, drawing his extra card to make his Hand at four.

 _Enigman Wave stumbled as the ground shook with its step, but regained it as it powered up._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Alright, just one more!" Kurogasa cheered.

"This is the last dance! Boosted by Daisy, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Dailady will Intercept that!" Susumu shouted placing that said card in the Guardian Circle.

 _Gaining power from the Karenroid, Twin Order leapt into the air, its plasma blades radiating with power as he was about to give a dual slash on Wave's chest._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _But the large pink female battleroid, ignited its boosters and got in front of Wave to protect him before it was slashed by Twin Order, sending it flying backwards before disappearing into motes of light._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Crap…" Koji gritted. "I'll end my turn."

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Cosmo Roar/Glory Maker/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Twin Order  
 **Damage:** Magical Police Quilt (F), Army Penguin (F), Justice Cobalt (U), Twin Order (U)

 **Susumu  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Enigman Wave** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Empty/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Damage:** Masked Police Grander (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Enigman Flow (U), Enigman Storm (U), Army Penguin (U)

"Aw man, so close!" Izaki groaned.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Miwa commented.

"Yeah, but he could've won if that Susumu didn't Intercept that time." Reiji said.

"HCW, yo." Eiji added.

"The excitement continues on as these two keep getting ahead of each other with each lead!" MC Mya announced. "This is truly an incredible fight!"

"Heh, you really thought that you could get through my defense with those attacks?" Susumu smirked.

"At least I tried." Koji said.

"Yeah, but now it's going to end here and now young warrior! Stand and Draw!" Susumu stood his units and drew to increase his Hand to five.

 _ **"For the sake of the justice you fight for, let those of evil tremble! Ride! Enigman Rain!"**_

 _A pillar of light crashed down on Enigman Wave enveloping it inside for a few seconds before it dispersed to reveal A sleek, grey–skinned alien figure with black lines running along its body and fanned out orange spikes lining its shoulders and back. Its head was mostly shaped like that of a human, though its features gave off the impression that it wore a helmet of some sort, with more orange spikes fanning out from the sides of its head, almost resembling a pair of small wings. However, its true wings were located on its back, and took a sleek shape, much like the rest of its body._ **[Enigman Rain – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Enigman Shine! Army Penguin! Masked Police Grander!"

 _Three circles appeared and the first to appear was a grey–skinned alien clad from head to toe in bulky, pale golden armor pieces and an orange segmented cape that fluttered in a nonexistent breeze. Its head was covered mostly, save for the face, by an oddly–shaped helmet that revealed only one of its eyes and sported bluish crystals growing from one side. The second was a blue colored mechanical penguin that appeared behind Rain. And the last one was the red masked hero that stood atop on one of the buildings._ **[Enigman Shine – 9000 Power], [Army Penguin – 5000 Power], [Masked Police Grander – 8000 Power]**

"And there you have it folks! We now have a full field on both sides! Let's see if Koji can defend this one!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"Boosted by Daisy, Enigman Shine will attack your Cosmo Beak!" Susumu declared, turning the two cards sideways.

"Tch… No guard!" Koji responded.

 _Daisy glowed a white as she transferred the power over to Shine._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]** _Shine then held out his hand and a laser beam at the mechanical eagle and shot out towards it, hitting the robot on the chest, exploding on contact._

"Now since my attack was successful, Enigman Shine's skill activates! I can give +3000 Power to any of my units and I choose Enigman Rain!"

 _Rain shined brightly as it powered up._ **[10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Boosted by my other Daisy, Masked Police Grander attacks your Twin Order, plus when he attacks, he gains another +2000!"

Koji looked at his Hand before saying, "No guard."

 _The other Daisy powered up the red masked hero, who also glowed brighter due to his own power._ **[8000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _The masked hero then jumped up from the top of the building then dived down towards Twin Order for a diving kick, who blocked it with his swords, but couldn't and was destroyed as well._

"Oh no!" Kurogasa cried out.

"His front row Rear Guards are gone." Kyoshiro said.

"Koji, you better guard this next attack!" Rika shouted.

 _'Like I need to be told that.'_ Koji thought while sweat dropping.

"Boosted by Army Penguin, Rain attacks your Vanguard! Also, if his attack is successful while its Power is 15000 or more, it can activate its skill allowing me to stand one of my Rear Guards!" Susumu said.

"No way jive–turkey! I Perfect Guard with Diamond Ace!" Koji said, placing the said card in the Guardian Circle. "By ditching a card, your Enigman Rain is stopped in its 8–trak!" He added, ditching another card having his Hand now at 3.

 _Army Penguin waddled in place as it cheered and transferred his power over to Rain._ **[13000 Power + 5000 Power = 18000 Power]** _Rain then held out its hand and fired a barrage of light lasers towards Daiyusha as if really the attack was really raining down on it, but the cyborg with yellow armor and three red bands on the sides and top on his head appeared and blocked the attack with its sturdy body, nullifying the attack._ **[Diamond Ace – Shield: 0]**

"Tch… Twin Drive check!" Susumu gritted revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

"Double Stand Trigger!"

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" the crowd gasped.

"Oh man!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Now he has a chance to attack two more times!" Rika exclaimed.

"Will you look at that?! It's two Stand Triggers in a row!" MC Mya shouted. "Looks like he's putting the pressure on Koji!"

"I Stand Enigman Shine and Masked Police Grander and they both get the +5000 Power!" Susumu declared as he stood the units.

 _Both Shine and Grander stood up as they shined brightly from the power boosts they were given._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power], [8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"I'll attack with Masked Police Grander! And don't forget that he gets a boost of +2000 Power!" Susumu reminded.

"No guard!" Koji said.

 _Masked Police Grander once again, jumped up and dived down for a kick, but this time going towards Daiyusha and the attack hit straight on, making it stumble backwards and fall to the ground with a large tremor._ **[13000 Power + 2000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Commander Laurel – No Trigger]**

"Not good! Just one more Damage!" Kurogasa gritted worriedly.

"You've fought bravely young warrior, but this ends. Enigman Shine will attack your Vanguard!" Susumu finally said, turning the card sideways.

"…No guard."

"WHAT?!" The team gawked.

"OH MY! What is he thinking?! Is he going to risk at all just to survive?!" MC Mya exclaimed.

 _Enigman Shine held out his hand and fired a laser again and it exploded on contact._

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, as he slowly turned the card over and…

 **[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger!"

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" The crowd said surprised.

"Unbelievable! This is unprecedented! Koji was _very_ lucky and drew that Heal Trigger, just when it looked like he was about to lose!" MC Mya said surprised.

"Tch… I end my turn." Susumu concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Cosmo Roar/Glory Maker/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Army Penguin (F), Justice Cobalt (U), Twin Order (U), Commander Laurel (U), Justice Rose (U)

 **Susumu  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Enigman Shine/ **Enigman Rain** /Masked Police Grander  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Army Penguin/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Damage:** Masked Police Grander (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Enigman Flow (U), Enigman Storm (U), Army Penguin (U)

"And what a turn of events! Koji somehow managed to defend himself from five attacks! Talk about impressive!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"Phew… that was close." Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Yeah, no kidding. I thought he was going to lose." Rika added.

"Hey, we all know that Koji's a strong cardfighter." Kyoshiro said. "We just gotta have faith in him."

"Well now young warrior, you think you can get through my defense? Because I got enough to guard your next attack." Susumu said.

"I know I can." Koji said, before looking back at Kurogasa, Rika, and Kyoshiro. "They're all counting on me. And I'm gonna make sure we dance our way to the second round! Stand and Draw!" He stood units and drew to increase his Hand at four. "Just what I needed! I call two Cosmo Beaks!"

 _Two mechanical eagles stood guard on each side of their Vanguard._ **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] x2**

"And their skills will activate now! I Counterblast two cards each and give both the +4000 Power to Daiyusha! And since his Power will be 14000 or more, he gains an extra Critical!"

 _Both mechanical eagles screeched as they transferred their extra Powers to Daiyusha._ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power = 18000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Time for your true last dance! Boosted by Daisy, Cosmo Beak attacks Grander!" Koji said, turning the two cards over.

"No guard." Susumu said.

 _Daisy transferred her power over to the first Cosmo Beak and it fired its two laser cannons at red masked hero destroying him in the process._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Boosted by Glory Maker, Daiyusha attacks! Glory Maker's skill activates! Since I have four or more Damage, she gives Daiyusha an extra +4000 Power!" Koji said.

"I don't think so! I Guard with my two Guide Dolphins!" Susumu countered.

 _As Glory Maker boosted the power of Daiyusha as he unleashed his Justice Sword to attack Enigman Rain, but the two mechanical dolphins reappeared in front of Daiyusha, blowing enough steam to block off the Dimensional Robo and threw him back a few feet._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Koji said, closing his eyes for a moment as everyone waited on bated breath before he opened his eyes and revealed the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"YOOOOOSSSSHHHAAAAA!" Kurogasa and Rika yelled as Kyoshiro smiled for Koji.

"Critical Trigger! All effects for Daiyusha!" Koji smirked. "Time to end this, buddy! Daiyusha Justice Sword!"

 _Daiyusha's sword gleamed with a radiating power as he gained the Critical Trigger_ **[28000 Power + 5000 Power = 33000 Power/Critical: 2–3].** _The sword cleaved into the female Enigman, striking her chest and blowing her back. As Enigman Rain was blown back, her body began to fade into motes before completely disappearing._

 **[Damage Check – Enigman Rain – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Koji  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Cosmo Roar/Glory Maker/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Cosmo Beak  
 **Damage:** Army Penguin (F), Justice Cobalt (F), Twin Order (F), Commander Laurel (F), Justice Rose (F)

 **Susumu  
Hand: **1  
 **Front Row:** Enigman Shine/ **Enigman Rain** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Army Penguin/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Damage:** Masked Police Grander (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Enigman Flow (U), Enigman Storm (U), Army Penguin (U), Enigman Rain (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Koji Shinamori!" The referee announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurogasa, Rika, and Kyoshiro cheered.

"Amazing! Out of sight! Incredible! Koji Shinamori, despite a near loss last turn, was able to turn the tides with a powerful triple critical powered attack from his Vanguard, defeating Susumu! Now, Team NJS advances to the second round! Congratulations, Koji! Congratulations, Team NJS!" MC Mya announced.

"Aw yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Koji cheered then Kurogasa and Rika ran over and gave him a tackle hug. "Ooof!"

"I knew you could do it Koji!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Yeah, you goof, but don't scare us like that again! If that Heal Trigger didn't come up, we would've lost!" Rika added.

"Now, now, you two. Koji couldn't control the pace of the fight in that case, but he did win it in our favor, so we should celebrating his victory!" Kyoshiro smiled.

"Fine, but next round, I'm winning my match. No buts about it!" Rika smirked.

"Yeah, now can you two get off of me please?" Koji asked.

"Oh right sorry," Kurogasa said sheepishly before the two got off and up along with Koji.

"Great job you guys." Mamoru said as he, Kenji, and Susumu approached them.

"Yeah. You upstarts are pretty good, but you better not lose in the next round! It would make us look bad if you beat our team and lost too quickly." Kenji said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure we win the next round." Kurogasa nodded.

"W–Well, you better. It was a good match, Koji." Susumu said, trying to get a handshake with Koji, who quickly grabbed his hand and gave a good one.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask, what's with the two–faced personality, dude?" Koji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can answer that." Mamoru spoke out. "Susumu is a big fan of one of the former champions of the National Cardfight Championship, Koutei Mitsusada, who uses Dimensional Police too. Being that way, Susumu uses that brave part of himself to fight his opponents. Otherwise, he's a big chicken."

"Mamoru!" Susumu said, embarrassed as the members of NJS chuckled.

"Well in any case, it was a good match. Hope we can cardfight again sometime." Kurogasa said.

"Sure."

"No prob."

"E–Exactly."

The teams of NJS and Heroes each shook their hands, each member with their respective opponent as the crowds applauded for their sportsmanship in ending the fight.

"With the last team decided for the second round, we'll decide the next round of opponents right after this break. So, until then, stay tuned for the next round of the Vanguard Regional Tournament!" MC Mya announced.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And there it is! Koji won this match! They're going to next round!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Alright! They did it! And I loved that last attack from Koji!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, me too! I just hope that next round will be even more epic than ever!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I know it will! I can't wait!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to Like, Subscribe,  & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	11. Girl Power

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! It's Fen and BD here! And we have another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, everyone! I feel all happy today with the next round coming up!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So am I! Because for this chapter, Team NJS are going against Team Tri–Delta from their owner… well, BlasterDragonoid!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Oh, my dear team get to fight their fights against Team NJS? Oh, I am so excited! Who will fight and who will win?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well, the readers are just gonna have to find out! So you ready?

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Oh, yeah! Let's call it!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Alright! Oh, before I forget, since it's Christmas, we're giving you a whole marathon of Vanguard chapters! Five chapters worth, as a gift to you readers!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Ho ho ho! We're the Santa Clauses of this story! Right, Fen–kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! So let's start!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Team Q4 had just finished their match against Team Three Blacks and the former won. The thing that caught them by surprise was that while their last names were dark, their first names were so bright. Not to mention that they actually look handsome. Not only that, Kamui didn't get his chance to fight. So as of now, after everyone of the other teams have had their matches it was now for that thirty minute break and during that time, Team NJS and Q4 met up with each other.

Shin popped a small celebratory ball that scattered with confetti and had a piece of paper, saying "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Team Q4, Team NJS, for getting through your first fights!" Shin praised.

"T–Thanks…" Aichi said, sheepishly.

"Hold on, as much as we'd like to celebrate, it's not over yet. We have the second round to go through." Kurogasa said.

"Geez dude, did you have to be such a buzzkill?" Koji deadpanned.

"What? I'm just saying!" Kurogasa raised his hands in defense.

"Well, is someone going to clean that confetti up?" Kamui asked.

"Well, yes. Me…" Shin deflated.

"It was easy to defeat an opponent of that level with mine. It's natural that I won." Kai crossed his arms and turned away.

"Way to show sportsmanship…" Rika muttered making Kai scoff.

"Anyways, Kurogasa is right. It's a bit too early to celebrate." Kyoshiro reminded. "We have to make sure that we're ready for our second round opponents."

"No worries! We got this in the purse!" Kamui grinned.

"Um… don't you mean bag?" Aichi corrected.

"Of course, bag!" Kamui blushed in embarrassment, but suddenly, he heard some running steps and immediately recognized it as…

"KAMUI–CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

…Nagisa.

Thinking quickly, Kamui sidestepped making Nagisa miss and landed flat on her face. "You really need to stop that Nagisa." He said.

"Owie…" Nagisa mumbled.

"Uh… you okay?" Kurogasa tilted his head in worry.

"Yeah, I am. Kamui–chan, I'm so happy that you and your team won your first match." Nagisa smiled.

"Uh, thanks…" Kamui said, quietly.

"What are we, ghosts? We won our match too, you know!" Rika said, ticked.

"I know. No recognition about our moves. How wrong is that?" Koji grumbled.

"I'm sorry, guys." Nagisa said, going up to Team NJS. "I'm really sorry, guys and congratulations on your win too."

"Thank you, then." Rika said.

"Yeah, thanks." Koji grinned as Kurogasa nodded.

"However, either you guys won't last long in the Regionals." Nagisa said, making Koji and Rika pop a vessel.

"Why you little–!"

"Okay, okay, don't gang up on her, she's only nine years old." Kurogasa sweat dropped with a sheepish smile getting in front of the two.

"Sorry, it's just that you guys or Team Q4 won't get through the tournament because of my brother's team, Team Handsome." Nagisa said.

"Seriously? We'll crush your brother's team if we fight them, honey!" Koji growled.

"Right! No one's going to stop our reign!" Rika roared.

"Pfft. Whatever." Nagisa scoffed looking to the side with a 'That's BS' look on her face.

Rika and Koji finally lost it and were about to strike the youngest Daimonji down, if it wasn't for Kamui moving her out of the area and Kurogasa holding his friends down.

"Calm down, you two! She's only nine!" Kurogasa struggled to keep his friends down like an owner to a couple of mad dogs.

"Yeah, she's nine and gonna get it!" Rika growled.

"Let us at her, aibou!" Koji snapped.

 _'Why are these two crazies my closest friends?'_ Kurogasa thought to himself with a sweat drop.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 11: Girl Power

"Alright, teams, you have about five minutes until we start our second rounds! So head on over back to the dueling stage!" MC Mya announced.

As the teams were getting ready, Kurogasa noticed Misaki about to go with Q4, until he remembered something and went over to her. "Misaki, you got a minute?"

"Uh, yes, Kurogasa…" Misaki said shyly.

"Thanks." Kurogasa said and soon, the two were outside, sitting on a bench near the picnic area.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kuro?" Misaki said, which made Kurogasa blush as she called him a nickname.

"Um… I just wanted to say thanks… for snapping me out of it during my match earlier. I… needed that."

"Really? I mean… thanks, Kuro." Misaki smiled.

"Yeah, when you told me to focus and not lose, I knew that I could win it and it snapped me out of my funk, so thank you, Misaki." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, like I said, you're welcome." Misaki said.

"And what's with calling me Kuro?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Well, I thought it would be easier to say rather than Kurogasa. Plus, Rika calls you that sometimes, right?" Misaki said.

"Well, yes, she does and from you, it feels…" Kurogasa said, scratching his head and blushing. "Cool."

Misaki blushed as well, as she looked up into the sky. "Yeah, I'm happy you like that." Misaki soon got up. "I have to go now to meet up with the others. I know you'll win your match. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Misaki." Kurogasa smiled and soon Misaki left. Kurogasa sighed. "Misaki…"

Unfortunately, a certain someone came over to Kurogasa as he was daydreaming…

"Hey, bud, thinking about your love?" The person said, shocking Kurogasa out of his daydream and causing him to fall out of the bench. Kurogasa looked and saw that the person scaring him was Koji.

"Koji!" Kurogasa growled.

"Seriously, when are you gonna admit that you're head over heels for Misaki?" Koji chuckled as Kurogasa turned beet red.

"Hey! I told you we're not like that!"

"Seriously, you're not going to tell me? You're not still denying it, are you?" Koji said with a serious look.

"Uh… Well, I don't know, really. Misaki is great and I don't know how I feel about her. She's really great and cute and when I see her, I feel… really happy and I want to say that, but I don't know at all." Kurogasa admitted.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" Kurogasa snapped. "What was that for?!"

"For not saying that sooner or I wouldn't have teased you like that in the first place."

"Really, though? The bonk on my head? Seriously?" Kurogasa said, rubbing his head.

"Oh quit your whining, crybaby." Koji rolled his eyes. "Anyways, just take it slow and let it play out. I'm sure something will turn up."

Kurogasa sighed. "Fine, if you say so, dude. But, tell me, how do you handle girls?"

"Well, I guess you can say it's because of my natural charms and good looks." Koji smirked.

"You forgot your humbleness and honesty." Kurogasa deadpanned.

Koji scratched his cheek a bit. "Sorry, aibou. What I mean is that when I hang out with a girl, they usually come to me and that in itself can't be helped. But, for those that truly dig and want to know me, I give them the true Koji Shinamori and talk to them truthfully."

"Attention all fighters! The second rounds are about to begin!" MC Mya's voice announced.

"I guess we're up, then." Koji said, getting up.

"But, what about…" Kurogasa said.

"Don't worry. Knowing what you need to know about ladies will come naturally and you will be able to tell Misaki how you feel, once you get more jiggy with it." Koji said as he placed his hand on Kurogasa's shoulder. "Now, let's groove on down the road to victory and win our next match, okay aibou?"

"Right! Let's win this!" Kurogasa said as the two fist bumped.

* * *

"Now, with all the teams making it to the second round, the teams for the second round are up on the board!"

Team NJS looked up at the Titantron screen to see who they were going against next.

 **Team NJS vs. Team Tri–Delta**

"Tri–Delta, huh? What are they about?" Kurogasa said, wondering what kind of opponents they were going to fight.

"Well, they are a family team, with three members and one of the members uses the dreaded Murakumo." Kyoshiro warned.

"Murakumo? Isn't that a new clan in the Dragon Empire?" Koji asked.

"Yes, so you need to keep your distance with them, team. Using Murakumo is like the ninjas of the olden days of Japan and they tend to confuse their opponents with strategy and speed, so stay on your toes." Kyoshiro explained.

"Got it." the team nodded.

"And now the first of the second rounds will be Team NJS vs. Team Tri–Delta! Teams, send out your first fighters!" MC Mya announced.

"I'll go first this time." Rika said.

"Alright, Rika, give it your all, okay?" Kurogasa said.

"Right, watch me go and get our first win, guys!" Rika smiled as she went up to the Vanguard Stage and to her own respective fighting table. As she drew her five cards and picked out her Starting Vanguard, she saw her opponent come up to their respective Vanguard table. Her opponent was a girl around the same age as Rika, but had long red hair tied in a ponytail on the back, wore a blue sleeveless vest over a white blouse and dark blue skirt and black shoes and wore a black wristwatch and two earrings with a garnet gem on them.

"So, you're my opponent, huh?" The girl said, giving Rika a weird look, like she grew an extra head. "I guess you'll do, then."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rika frowned.

"I mean that this wouldn't be so much fun. I wanted to fight that Kurogasa and his Courier Saints." The girl said, giving Rika a disappointed look. "Even that Koji would be fun to Cardfight, but you… kind of a disappointment."

*POP!*

"Uh–oh…" Kurogasa and Koji gulped.

"Rika, keep a cool head." Kyoshiro warned.

"I think that isn't going to work, Dad." Kurogasa said. "Remember the Ryusaki saying… You anger the dragon, then you're gonna get burned."

"And this dragon is seriously angry!" Koji quivered a bit.

"Okay, you obviously need to understand when you underestimate your opponent!" Rika growled.

"Sure, whatever, and the name's Ami Shirosaki." Ami introduced herself.

"I'm Rika Ryusaki! Get ready to be burned!"

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked as the two fighters nodded. "Then, let this first match of the second round begin!"

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _Soon, the battlefield changed into a barren field in a darkened field with two hills were between the two holographic Cardfighters. The field was battle scarred from multiple fights in this area and this wasn't going to be any different._

"Pea Knight!" _Rika soon transformed into the peapod–like knight with a pitchfork._ **[Pea Knight –** **6000 Power]**

"Lozenge Magus!" _Ami soon transformed into the Elf based Magician in pink armor and holding her her pink staff._ **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"I'll go first!" Rika said, drawing her card, increasing it to six. "I Ride Corolla Dragon!"

 _On the field, the Pea Knight transformed into the butterfly–winged dragon._ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"That's all for me, so I end my turn." Rika concluded.

 **Rika**  
 **Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Corolla Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Ami  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Lozenge Magus** /Empty  
 **Back** Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Now, it's my turn. I draw!" Ami said, drawing her next card and increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Dark Cat!"

 _Lozenge Magus soon transformed into the dark mechanical cat with the pink gem on her forehead._ **[Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**

"Since I rode Dark Cat and she is a Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, we can both draw a card, so you're welcome if that helps you." Ami explained with a smug tone as she and Rika each drew a card, but as she did, Rika replied to Ami's smug tone with a mumble of something that was explicit. "Also, I move Lozenge Magus from the Soul to the Rear Guard, due to her ability."

 _Lozenge Magus soon returned to the Rear Guard with a graceful bow._ **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"I also Call two copies of Oracle Guardian, Gemini!" Ami continued, placing another unit on the Rear Guard.

 _On the field, two pairs of the mechanical baby twins with machine-like wings appeared, one behind Dark Cat and another in front of Lozenge Magus._ **[Oracle Guardian, Gemini – 8000 Power] x2**

"Now, my front row Gemini attacks!" Ami declared, turning her front row Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard." Rika declared.

 _Despite no support from Lozenge Magus, the Oracle Guardian twins attacked successfully, with their dual laser beam attack on Corolla Dragon._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Rika said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

As she lost her first card, Rika growled at losing a possible Perfect Guard, as Ami smirked. "Sorry about that, but now with a boost from my back row Gemini, Dark Cat attacks your Vanguard!" Ami declared.

"No guard." Rika said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Ami said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Red Eye – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from the Oracle Guardian, Dark Cat leapt up and gave Corolla Dragon a pouncing scratch, throwing her down into the ground._ **[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Rika said, drawing the next top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Oh, man! Critical Trigger!" Rika yelled.

"Not really useful since I just finished my turn and it would be even more useless on my turn, anyway, so I end it." Ami smiled, making Rika even more angry.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Corolla Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Chestnut Bullet (U)

 **Ami  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/ **Dark Cat** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lozenge Magus/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Oh, man. Rika just lost two cards she could've used for her next turn!" Kurogasa gasped.

"What's worse is that Rika is letting her anger get to her again like in the cardfight with Shingen." Koji said.

"That's the problem with Rika. She has too much anger and drive to focus when she is like this, but if she can focus that anger on her opponent, then she can win this." Kyoshiro said.

"Okay, it's my turn. I Draw!" Rika said, drawing her card and increasing her Hand to seven. "I Ride Iris Knight!"

 _On the field, the Corolla Dragon changed into the purple petaled warrior with a flower sword for one of his arms and Rika's head appearing for the original's._ **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Lily Knight of the Valley! Glass Beads Dragon! Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul!" Rika said, calling the three cards on the Rear Guard position.

 _On the field, the green foliaged Knight Bioroid, the slender dragon with rainbow and light skin, and a large living tree sage with a green tunic appeared in their respective positions around Iris Knight._ **[Lily Knight of the Valley – 6000 Power] [Glass Beads Dragon – 9000 Power] [Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul – 7000 Power]**

"Thanks to Irminsul, since I called him in the Rear Guard, I can check the top card of my Deck and if it's a Grade 1 or 2 Neo Nectar unit, then I can Call it on the field!" Rika said as she checked the top card of the Deck.

 **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"It's Corolla Dragon, so I Superior Call it to the Rear Guard!" Rika said, calling the said card on the field.

 _Soon, the said unit appeared on the Rear Guard behind the enormous Spiritual Tree Sage, ready to support its friends._ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Irminsul attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared, turning her Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Ami said.

 _Absorbing the natural power of the Corolla Dragon, Irminsul's fingers grew and sprung toward the Dark Cat and caught its legs, lifting it up in the air and then throwing it down hard onto the battlefield._ **[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ami said, checking the top card of her Deck as it glowed red.

 **[Damage Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Dark Cat and I draw a card." Ami said, drawing her next card and increasing her Hand to five.

 _Despite being damaged, Dark Cat rose up with renewed vigor._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"With a boost from Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard! Also, due to Lily Knight's ability, as he boosts, he gives Iris Knight +4000 Power!" Rika said, turning her Vanguard and Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said, turning the card over and it glowed blue.

 **[Drive Check – Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! I stand up Irminsul and it give +5000 Power to him as well!"

 _As Irminsul stood back up and gained more power from the Stand Trigger_ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power],** _Rika's form of Iris Knight, boosted by the Lily Knight of the Valley, ran through the field and gave a fierce slash on the Dark Cat, blowing it back a few feet._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Ami said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Luck Bird – No Trigger]**

"Now, Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul attacks your Vanguard again!" Rika shouted.

"Nuh–uh. Guarding with Emergency Alarmer." Ami countered.

 _As Irminsul, empowered by the Stand Trigger, launched a second attack on Dark Cat again_ **[12000 Power],** _a small robot with emergency red lights on its head and arms and a design like an alarm clock with a black clock–like face appeared, taking the brunt of the attack as it was crushed before disappearing into motes._ **[12000 Power + 10000 Shield = 22000 Power]**

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Rika puffed her cheek in frustration. "I end my turn…" She grumbled.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul/ **Iris Knight** /Glass Beads Dragon  
 **Damage:** Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Chestnut Bullet (U)

 **Ami  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/ **Dark Cat** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lozenge Magus/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Empty  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U) Luck Bird (U)

"Well, you win some, you lose some. In this case, you lose some." Ami said as she drew her next card, increasing her Hand to five. "I Ride Oracle Guardian, Red Eye!"

 _In the Vanguard position, the Dark Cat soon changed into a white jackal statue,with red sigils on its body and wearing a necklace of blue prayer beads and a red cloth, sitting on top of a platform._ **[Oracle Guardian, Red Eye – 9000 Power]**

"I Call Sword Dancer Angel and another Dark Cat!" Ami continued, placing the Rear Guards on the Rear Guard position.

 _On the field, next to Red Eye, appeared an angel with long orange hair in a blue dress, white wings, and holding a golden sword in her hand and another dark mechanical cat._ **[Sword Dancer Angel – 8000 Power] [Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**

"Thanks to Dark Cat, we can both draw a card again." Ami smiled smugly as she and Rika both drew a card. "And thanks to that, Sword Dancer Angel gains +1000 Power until the end of the turn, so there."

 _Sword Dancer Angel gained more of an orange aura as she powered up._ **[8000 Power + 1000 Power = 9000 Power]**

"With a boost from Dark Cat, Sword Dancer Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Ami said, turning her Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Rika grumbled.

 _Gaining power from the Dark Cat, Sword Dancer Angel flew in and gave the Iris Knight an overhead slash, ending the attack with an outstanding smash._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Colossal Wings, Simurgh – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Oracle Guardian, Gemini, my Red Eye lights it up and attacks your Vanguard!" Ami smiled.

"Guard! Watering Elf!" Rika smirked.

"Grr… Whatevs. Drive Trigger, check." Ami said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from the Oracle Guardian, Gemini, Red Eye gave a howl before small blue fireballs formed around its tail to launch it at Iris Knight_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power],** _the small elf with her watering can splashed water from her can to extinguish some of the fireballs, but the rest of the fireballs hit the Watering Elf, taking her out._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Alright, then. Oracle Guardian, Gemini, boosted by Lozenge Magus attacks your Vanguard! Plus, she gives an extra +3000 to add to that one!"

"No guard!" Rika said.

 _Gaining power from Lozenge Magus, plus some more, Gemini fired another dual blast from its eyes onto Iris Knight, blasting him back a few feet._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Sweet Honey – Heal Trigger]**

"Finally, Heal Trigger! Though the power increase will be useless, so don't remind me. I Heal one point of Damage." Rika said as she placed her first card in the Drop Zone.

"Tch… I end my turn." Ami scoffed. "And Lozenge returns to the Deck,"

 **Rika  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul/ **Iris Knight** /Glass Beads Dragon  
 **Damage:** Chestnut Bullet (U), Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Sweet Honey (U)

 **Ami  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/ **Oracle Guardian, Red Eye** /Sword Dancer Angel  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Dark Cat  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U) Luck Bird (U)

"And with the fourth turn done, it's now Rika's turn! Ami is leading by one Damage, but that can change at any moment!" MC Mya announced.

"So far, it's going left to right with these two. It's hard to see who could win this." Kurogasa said.

"That's the thing with girls and catfights: you could never tell who could win it all and I know with a lot of girls fighting over me." Koji said confidently.

"You know, Koji, with you, they break the mold." Kurogasa deadpanned with Kyoshiro chuckling a bit.

"Well, gender aside, hopefully Rika can change the favor to ours." Kyoshiro looked to the field again.

Back to the Vanguard field, Rika sighed before drawing her next hand, increasing her Hand to four. "Now I'll show you that I'm not so easily overlooked!" She then raised her card in the air and chanted.

 _ **"Blooming in the wake of battle, your grace will ensure me victory! Ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose!"**_

 _Taking the place of Iris Knight, was the young and beautiful woman with violet hair, curled into six long pigtails, with a small bouquet of roses and leaves on her head, wearing a dress of white and green leaves with pink flower petals growing in the bottom of the dress and white gloves._ **[Maiden of Trailing Rose – 11000 Power]**

"Call! Caramel Popcorn!"

 _Appearing behind Glass Beads Dragon was the large cob of corn with some popcorn sticking out of its back and had a female face._ **[Caramel Popcorn – 7000 Power]**

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Ami said.

 _Irminsul, boosted by Corolla Dragon, quickly sprung its large branch like arms at Red Eye and grabbed it in his hands, gripping it and trying to crush it._ **[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ami said revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Caramel Popcorn, Glass Beads Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said next.

"No guard." Ami said again.

 _Gaining power from Caramel Popcorn, Glass Beads Dragon's wings gleamed as it reflected light from his wings and fired a pinpointed blast at multiple beams of light, which struck Red Eye and blinded him a few times._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ami said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check** – **White Hare of Inaba – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Lily Knight of the Valley, Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Sorry, honey, but I Guard with Dream Eater and Weather Girl, Milk!" Ami said, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

"Grrr… Twin Drive, check." Rika said, checking the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Maiden of the Trailing Rose!" Rika smiled.

"Oh, man!" Ami said, surprised.

 _As the fairy like unit and petite black elephant appeared to protect the Oracle Think Tank Vanguard_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]** _, Maiden of Trailing Rose, boosted by Lily Knight, gained extra power from the Draw Trigger, used her thorn-like whips to quickly defeat the guardians, followed by a swift kick to the Oracle Guardian._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ami gritted.

 **[Damage Check – Meteor Break Wizard – No Trigger]**

"And I'll end my turn there." Rika grinned.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley/Caramel Popcorn  
 **Front Row:** Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Glass Beads Dragon  
 **Damage:** Chestnut Bullet (U), Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Sweet Honey (U)

 **Ami  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/ **Oracle Guardian, Red Eye** /Sword Dancer Angel  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Dark Cat  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U), Luck Bird (U), Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (U), White Hare of Inaba (U), Meteor Break Wizard (U)

"And look at that, Rika has now taken the lead by two! Ami on the other hand is up against the wall! How will she counter?!" MC Mya announced.

"Okay, you wannabe winner, I'm ending this right now." Ami scowled.

"You sure about that?" Rika said, confidently.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm fighting for my team to make it to the finals and win the Regionals to make to the Nationals and becoming champions of the Vanguard world! I'm not letting someone as presumptuous as you to beat me now, you got me?" Rika said.

"Come on, Rika! You can do this!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Show them how you dance soul sistah!" Koji added.

"Give them all you got, Rika!" Kyoshiro cheered.

Rika looked back to her team, cheering her on. "You see, my team's cheering me on to win, and I'm not going to let them down."

"Well, you may let them down on that," Ami said said as she drew her next card to make her hand increase to five. "Because at the end of the day, you're just nothing but an amateur who knows nothing!"

Rika smirked. "Now, I know I'm going to win, because you're still underestimating me and for those who underestimate their opponents always fail."

"Shut up!" Ami shouted before she raised a card in the air.

 _ **"Bloom in true magnificence and show these peons your divinity and eternal beauty! Ride! Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya!**_

 _On the field, Red Eye was enveloped in a flurry of blossom petals and a pink pillar of light as a beautiful woman with long brown hair and wearing a pink haori with a light pink dress worn underneath and a blue sash tied around her waist with cherry blossom petals fluttering around her._ **[Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya – 10000 Power]**

"That's not good…" Kyoshiro frowned.

"What's wrong Dad?" Kurogasa asked.

"Her Vanguard… Sakuya allows her to return all cards on her field back to her hand." Kyoshiro explained.

"And that's dangerous how Coach?" Koji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, just watch and you'll know what I mean." Kyoshiro said as he and the others turned back to the fight.

"Sakuya's skill activates! When she's the Vanguard, I return all the cards on my Field to my Hand!" Ami said as she returned the said cards.

"And what are you trying to do? Retreat?" Rika said.

"Ye of little mind. What I'm doing is this! Call! My Geminis! Sword Dancer Angel! Dark Cat! And Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime!"

 _Soon, all the units that Sakuya banished off the field appeared back on the field with a new female warrior with long blue hair tied in a ponytail while wearing a miko outfit and carries a naginata as her choice of weaponry._ **[Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime – 9000 Power]**

"Wait! Now, I see it! With Dark Cat called back onto the field, she can draw another card, not to mention, she can easily organize her field without retiring any of her units!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Yes, Rika may be in trouble here." Kyoshiro agreed.

"Dark Cat's skill. Both of us draw a card." Ami said, and she and Rika drew. "Plus, with an extra card drawn, Sword Dancer Angel gain +1000 Power!"

 _Sword Dancer Angel glowed another orange aura as she gained power._ **[8000 Power + 1000 Power = 9000 Power]**

"With a boost from Dark Cat, Sword Dancer Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Ami declared, turning her Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard." Rika announced.

 _Gaining power from the Dark Cat, Sword Dancer Angel flew over and gave the Maiden of Trailing Rose a powerful slash from her golden sword._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Oracle Guardian, Gemini, Sakuya attacks your Vanguard!" Ami shouted. "And since I have four cards in my hand, Sakuya gains +4000 Power!"

"No way! I Perfect Guard with Maiden of Blossom Rain!" Rika countered. "By ditching a card, your attack is all but wilted!" She said, discarding her card.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Fine, Twin Drive, check!" Ami roared, nearly ripping off the top two cards of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Sword Dancer Angel – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"HA! Critical Trigger! All effects will go to Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime!" Ami boasted.

 _Sakuya, absorbing power from Gemini, released a storm of beautiful cherry blossom petals, about to slice into the Maiden of Trailing Rose_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]** _, but the Maiden of Blossom Rain appeared in front of her friend and blocked the storm with her own flurry of red blossom petals, which negated the attack completely._ **[Maiden of Blossom Rain – Shield: 0]**

"NOW, TAGITSUHIME! WITH A BOOST FROM GEMINI, TAKE THIS WANNABE DOWN!" Ami shouted in anger, turning the Rear Guards sideways.

"I Guard with Chestnut Bullet and Intercept with Glass Beads Dragon!" Rika said, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

"NO!"

 _Tagitsuhime, after being boosted by the other Gemini and gaining power from the Critical Trigger, leapt up and was about to slash the Maiden with her naginata_ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _, but the Chestnut Bullet and Glass Beads Dragon appeared and intercepted the attack._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"DARN IT! I end my turn!" Ami growled.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley/Caramel Popcorn  
 **Front Row:** Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Chestnut Bullet (U), Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Sweet Honey (U), Avatar of the Plains Behemoth (U)

 **Ami  
Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Sword Dancer Angel/ **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya** /Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime  
 **Back Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Dark Cat  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U), Luck Bird (U), Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (U), White Hare of Inaba (U), Meteor Break Wizard (U)

"What do you know? Even with Sakuya, Ami wasn't able to end the fight right there and then! Will Rika be able to win the first fight for her team?" MC Mya announced.

"Time for me to end this fight! I Stand and Draw!" Rika said as she drew her next card, increasing her Hand to 4. "I Call Iris Knight!"

 _Another purple petaled warrior with his flowery blade as his arm appeared with the readiness to battle._ **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power]**

"Calling another unit like that will get you the win, you amateur!" Ami yelled.

"You think? Let's see if that's true. With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Irminsul attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her cards sideways.

"Nike will Guard!" Ami said.

 _As Irminsul, boosted by the Corolla Dragon, was about to strike again with his branch like arms again, the mechanical statue of a winged angel with detached arms appeared to intercept the attack, weakening the assault._ **[7000 Power + 8000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Lily Knight of the Valley, the Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her Vanguard and Rear Guard sideways.

"You're not the only one with a Perfect Guard! Battle Sister, Chocolat!" Ami smirked, discarding Luck Bird to activate its ability.

"Twin Drive, check!"

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical!" Rika shouted. "All effects will go to Iris Knight!"

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" the crowd said in awe.

 _As the Maiden of Trailing Rose was about to launch her thorn like whips at Sakuya, ending the fight_ **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power],** _but the timid Battle Sister with a machine gun in her hands fired uncontrollably as she tried to hold it on, but the flurry of bullets shot off the thorns from the target, completely stopping the attack._ **[Battle Sister, Chocolat – Shield: 0]**

"Now, the Last Entree for you, you jerk! Boosted by Caramel Popcorn, Iris Knight finally attacks and lands the final strike on your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her cards sideways.

Ami only had one card, Oracle Guardian, Wiseman, and even with Sword Dancer Angel and Tagitsuhime, she wasn't going to be able to stop this attack. She only grumbled as she did nothing, declaring that she wasn't going to guard.

 _Boosted by Caramel Popcorn and both Critical Triggers, Iris Knight gave a final war cry before finally running through the battlefield with his sword glowing from the Critical Triggers, leaping up and delivering the final blow onto Sakuya as she screamed in pain from the final attack_ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

 **[Damage Check – Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Lily Knight of the Valley/Caramel Popcorn  
 **Front Row:** Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Chestnut Bullet (U), Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Sweet Honey (U), Avatar of the Plains Behemoth (U)

 **Ami  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Sword Dancer Angel/ **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya** /Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime  
 **Back Row:** Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Dark Cat  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U), Luck Bird (U), Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (U), White Hare of Inaba (U), Meteor Break Wizard (U), Goddess of Divination, Sakuya (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Rika Ryusaki!" the referee announced.

"OH YEAH!" Rika yelled as Ami growled, taking her deck and cards off the Vanguard table and walked off with a growl. Rika looked and just shrugged as she went back to her team.

"Alright, Rika, you rocked it!" Kurogasa smiled.

"Yeah, my soul sistah, you showed that jive-turkey what the Ryusakis' got." Koji praised.

"It was a great match and an amazing first win for our team, Rika." Kyoshiro added.

"Thanks, guys. And now…" Rika said, looking to Team Tri–Delta, choosing their next fighter. "Our next opponent is up now."

"Don't worry." Kurogasa said, walking forward. "I'll go next and make it 2–0."

"Alright, aibou!" Koji cheered. "You win this!"

"Yeah, Kuro! Give it everything you got!"

Kurogasa gave a thumbs–up and smiled. "Don't worry, I will. For the win!"

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** WOHOO! That does it! Rika got the first win!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, sweet fight, but that Ami has a bad attitude, totally incompatible with Oracle Think Tank. Maybe Spike Brothers would be a better fit. She's more of a fit with that than them.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, I don't know what her problem is…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, I'm happy that Rika showed her up. Heaven knows she reminds of a certain girl who likes to tease certain others related to a Pro cardfighter, but I digress.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So what's next Blaster?

 **BlasterDragonoid:** The second round of course, with Kurogasa versus Rock Makiyama!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Right, silly me. ^^ Anyways, don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	12. Ninjas vs Saints

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What up?! It's Fen here with BD for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! In the last chapter, Rika won her first match in the second round!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hey, everyone! And now the second match of the second round is up with Kurogasa Kururugi versus Rock Makiyama!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Will Kurogasa give Team NJS the second win? Or will Rock force the second round to go into a third match?

 **BlasterDragonoid:** All I know is that it's going to epic!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** So let's not waste anymore time and get into the action!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

Shin popped a small celebratory ball that scattered with confetti and had a piece of paper, saying "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, Team Q4, Team NJS, for getting through your first fights!" Shin praised.

"T–Thanks…" Aichi said, sheepishly.

"Hold on, as much as we'd like to celebrate, it's not over yet. We have the second round to go through." Kurogasa said.

"Geez dude, did you have to be such a buzzkill?" Koji deadpanned.

"What? I'm just saying!" Kurogasa raised his hands in defense.

* * *

"Misaki, you got a minute?"

"Uh, yes, Kurogasa…" Misaki said shyly.

"Thanks." Kurogasa said and soon, the two were outside, sitting on a bench near the picnic area.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Kuro?" Misaki said, which made Kurogasa blush as she called him a nickname.

"Um… I just wanted to say thanks… for snapping me out of it during my match earlier. I… needed that."

"Really? I mean… thanks, Kuro." Misaki smiled.

"Yeah, when you told me to focus and not lose, I knew that I could win it and it snapped me out of my funk, so thank you, Misaki." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, like I said, you're welcome." Misaki said.

* * *

"Now, with all the teams making it to the second round, the teams for the second round are up on the board!"

Team NJS looked up at the Titantron screen to see who they were going against next.

 **Team NJS vs. Team Tri–Delta**

"Tri–Delta, huh? What are they about?" Kurogasa said, wondering what kind of opponents they were going to fight.

"Well, they are a family team, with three members and one of the members uses the dreaded Murakumo." Kyoshiro warned.

"Murakumo? Isn't that a new clan in the Dragon Empire?" Koji asked.

"Yes, so you need to keep your distance with them, team. Using Murakumo is like the ninjas of the olden days of Japan and they tend to confuse their opponents with strategy and speed, so stay on your toes." Kyoshiro explained.

"Got it." the team nodded.

* * *

"So, you're my opponent, huh?" The girl said, giving Rika a weird look, like she grew an extra head. "I guess you'll do, then."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rika frowned.

"I mean that this wouldn't be so much fun. I wanted to fight that Kurogasa and his Courier Saints." The girl said, giving Rika a disappointed look. "Even that Koji would be fun to Cardfight, but you… kind of a disappointment."

*POP!*

"Uh–oh…" Kurogasa and Koji gulped.

"Rika, keep a cool head." Kyoshiro warned.

"I think that isn't going to work, Dad." Kurogasa said. "Remember the Ryusaki saying… You anger the dragon, then you're gonna get burned."

"And this dragon is seriously angry!" Koji quivered a bit.

"Okay, you obviously need to understand when you underestimate your opponent!" Rika growled.

"Sure, whatever, and the name's Ami Shirosaki." Ami introduced herself.

"I'm Rika Ryusaki! Get ready to be burned!"

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked as the two fighters nodded. "Then, let this first match of the second round begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

"Okay, you wannabe winner, I'm ending this right now." Ami scowled.

 _ **"Bloom in true magnificence and show these peons your divinity and eternal beauty! Ride! Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya!**_

 _On the field, Red Eye was enveloped in a flurry of blossom petals and a pink pillar of light as a beautiful woman with long brown hair and wearing a pink haori with a light pink dress worn underneath and a blue sash tied around her waist with cherry blossom petals fluttering around her._ **[Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya – 10000 Power]**

"With a boost from Oracle Guardian, Gemini, Sakuya attacks your Vanguard!" Ami shouted. "And since I have four cards in my hand, Sakuya gains +4000 Power! TAKE THIS WANNABE DOWN!" Ami shouted in anger.

"I Guard!" Rika said, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

"NO!"

"DARN IT! I end my turn!" Ami growled.

* * *

"Time for me to end this fight! I Stand and Draw!" Rika said as she drew her next card, increasing her Hand to 4. "I Call Iris Knight!"

 _Another purple petaled warrior with his flowery blade as his arm appeared with the readiness to battle._ **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power]**

"Calling another unit like that will not get you the win, you amateur!" Ami yelled.

"You think? Let's see if that's true."

* * *

"Now, with a boost from Lily Knight of the Valley, the Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her Vanguard and Rear Guard sideways.

"You're not the only one with a Perfect Guard! Battle Sister, Chocolat!" Ami smirked, discarding Luck Bird to activate its ability.

"Twin Drive, check!"

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical!" Rika shouted. "All effects will go to Iris Knight!"

"UWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" the crowd said in awe.

"Now, the Last Entree for you, you jerk! Boosted by Caramel Popcorn, Iris Knight finally attacks and lands the final strike on your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning her cards sideways.

Ami only had one card, Oracle Guardian, Wiseman, and even with Sword Dancer Angel and Tagitsuhime, she wasn't going to be able to stop this attack. She only grumbled as she did nothing, declaring that she wasn't going to guard.

 _Boosted by Caramel Popcorn and both Critical Triggers, Iris Knight gave a final war cry before finally running through the battlefield with his sword glowing from the Critical Triggers, leaping up and delivering the final blow onto Sakuya as she screamed in pain from the final attack_ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

 **[Damage Check – Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya – No Trigger]**

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Rika Ryusaki!" the referee announced.

"OH YEAH!" Rika yelled as Ami growled, taking her deck and cards off the Vanguard table and walked off with a growl. Rika looked and just shrugged as she went back to her team.

"Alright, Rika, you rocked it!" Kurogasa smiled.

"Yeah, my soul sistah, you showed that jive-turkey what the Ryusakis' got." Koji praised.

"It was a great match and an amazing first win for our team, Rika." Kyoshiro added.

"Thanks, guys. And now…" Rika said, looking to Team Tri–Delta, choosing their next fighter. "Our next opponent is up now."

"Don't worry." Kurogasa said, walking forward. "I'll go next and make it 2–0."

"Alright, aibou!" Koji cheered. "You win this!"

"Yeah, Kuro! Give it everything you got!"

Kurogasa gave a thumbs–up and smiled. "Don't worry, I will. For the win!"

…And now for the continuation…

* * *

"Alright, what a match that was! Rika and Ami have went all out, but in the end Rika has taken the first victory for Team NJS!" MC Mya announced. "And now it's time for the second matches to start! From Team Tri–Delta it's Rock Makiyama and on Team NJS it's Kurogasa Kururugi!"

As Kurogasa went over to the console, stepping over to the console was Rock. He was seventeen and has black short hair with a bang on the left side of his head. He wears a white jacket with a red outline on the shoulders and arms with a red short sleeved shirt worn inside, dark blue jeans with a replica of a Bleach Substitute Soul Reaper Badge attached to his black belt, and brown sneakers.

"So you're Rock Makiyama huh?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Rock grinned before he said sheepishly, "Sorry about my girlfriend Ami, she's not usually like that towards her opponent."

"It's fine." Kurogasa waved off. "She just needs to keep her attitude in check next time."

"Yeah, I tell her that many times too, but she's just stubborn like that." Rock shrugged helplessly. "Let's just have a good match. It's only fair I make it up to you on behalf of my girlfriend."

"Alright, I look forward to it." Kurogasa nodded before both players placed their Starting Vanguards in the middle, shuffled their decks, placed them in the Deck Zone, and drew five cards.

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked as the two fighters nodded. "Then, let this first match of the second round begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

Chapter 12: Ninjas vs. Saints

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _The field soon changed into a dark battlefield with decrepit trees and flora around the battlefield with old and broken buildings in the distance as the two cardfighters took their place on the field._

"Victory Angel!" _Kurogasa soon changed into the small staff-wielding angel in his sleeveless white robe._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Stealth Beast Cat Ferret!" _Rock's form changed into a small anthropomorphic ferret in a purple garb with a red sash tied on his waist and metallic claws worn on his paws, posing in a strange fighting pose, but his black eyes showed determination._ **[Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret – 5000 Power]**

Kurogasa gasped a bit. "So, _you're_ the one who uses the Murakumo clan, huh?"

"Pretty much, and I wanted to cardfight you, Kurogasa." Rock smiled. "Murakumo is a clan recently introduced into the game and the Courier Saints were just seen today. I thought if our team had to fight you guys, I would get to use my new friends here to see how your Saints are."

"Well, if you want to see how strong they are, then here's your chance!" Kurogasa gave the same kind of smile as Rock. "Draw!" Kurogasa drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Angel Knight, Haniel!"

 _In Victory Angel's place, the silver armored angel with sword and shield at hand flew down on the field, ready for battle._ **[Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"And since I rode him over Victory Angel, Victory Angel can come into the Rear Guard to play!" Kurogasa said, placing the card on the Rear Guard position.

 _Behind Haniel, Victory Angel appeared to support him. appeared the small staffed angel._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"That's it for me." Kurogasa finished.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Angel Knight, Haniel** /Empty **  
Damage:** None

 **Rock**  
 **Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright, it's my turn! I draw!" Rock said as he drew the top card of his deck, increasing it to six. "I Ride Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru!"

 _Soon, Cat Ferret changed into a thin gray haired man wearing a black visor and purple armor with some of it wrapped around his body and was equipped with red gauntlets with razor sharp claws._ **[Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru – 8000 Power]**

"And since he was rode over by Shijimamaru, I call Cat Ferret into the Rear Guard!" Rock said, placing the said unit into the Rear Guard position.

 _Just like Victory Angel, Cat Ferret appeared behind his Vanguard, prepared to support his fellow Murakumo._ **[Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret – 5000 Power]**

"With a boost from Cat Ferret, Shijimamaru attacks!" Rock said, turning the Vanguard and Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard!" Kurogasa declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Rock said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from Cat Ferret, Shijimamaru swiftly disappeared into nothing, causing Haniel to look back and forth in his surroundings and soon, Shijimamaru reappeared behind Haniel and slashed the knight's wings with both his claws._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"Well whaddya know, Draw Trigger. I give the +5000 Power to Haniel and draw a card." Kurogasa smirked drawing his extra crd to increase his Hand to six.

 _Despite being struck in the back and wings injured, Haniel was able to pick himself up with the Draw Trigger._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"That's all for me, dude."

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **6 **  
Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Angel Knight, Haniel** /Empty **  
Damage:** Stamp Falcon (U)

 **Rock**  
 **Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It's my turn. I draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand at seven.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _On the field, replacing Haniel, was the silver armored angel with his white blade and white wings spread out, fluttering feathers as he descended, unsheathing his blade for battle._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"And there it is! Kurogasa's avatar!" MC Mya announced.

"To help Alexander, I Call! Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame! Angel of Vision, Arael! Command Angel!"

 _On the field, the golden bow and arrow wielding angel, the multi–bladed angelic warrior and the cadet angel with dual pistols appeared on the field around Alexander, all ready to support their Vanguard._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power], [Angel of Vision, Arael – 8000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Ikuze! Boosted by Victory Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Rock said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top of his Deck.

 **[Drive Trigger – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

 _Boosted by Victory Angel, Alexander quickly ascended into the air and swiftly slashed the Stealth Fiend with his silver blade without him being able to dodge the attack._ **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rock said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Beast, Cursed Breath – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Angel of Vision, Arael attacks!" Kurogasa commanded, turning his Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard." Rock announced again.

 _Gaining power from the Command Angel, Arael flew over, curled into a spinning ball with his blades on his arms and wings sticking out, spinning at a top speed that struck Shijimamaru, throwing him into the trees._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rock said, drawing the top card of his Deck as the drawn card glowed red.

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger, whaddaya know? The +5000 Power goes to Shijimamaru and I draw another card." Rock said, drawing a card and increasing his hand to seven.

 _Even though Arael's attack looked like it did damage, Shijimamaru poofed from his previous location and reappeared to the battlefield, perfectly uninjured._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Since it's too strong for Seraphiel, I end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3 **  
Back Row:** Command Angel/Victory Angel/Empty **  
Front Row:** Angel of Vision, Arael/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame **  
Damage:** Stamp Falcon (U)

 **Rock**  
 **Hand:** 7  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret/Empty  
 **Damage:** Stealth Beast, Cursed Breath (U), Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (U)

"Even with calling his avatar and three more units, Kurogasa was only able to deal two damage with the final one being stopped! Now that it's Makiyama's turn, what else he show us about the mysterious Murakumo?" MC Mya announced.

"Alright, Kurogasa, time to show you the arts of the Murakumo! I Ride Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist!" Rock said.

 _Shijimamaru took out a small smoke ball and threw it down, obscuring his appearance and from the smoke jumped out a gray anthropomorphic tiger in a black ninja garb with spiked armor on his shoulders and knees and a red and white striped scarf worn around his neck._ **[Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist – 10000 Power]**

"The ninjas of the shadows never disappear, only hide their appearance to evade. I Call! Bloody Mist! White Mane! Leaf Raccoon!"

 _From the surroundings of the battlefield, the shadows of the forms disappeared and their true selves appeared on the field: another Bloody Mist, an anthropomorphic tapir buddhist in a dark cloak with a golden necklace of prayer beads and a golden staff, and a small racoon in a dark green ninja garb and a small blade sheathed in his back._ **[Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist – 10000 Power], [Stealth Beast, White Mane – 9000 Power], [Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon – 6000 Power]**

"Now let's battle! Boosted by Leaf Racoon, Bloody Mist attacks your Vanguard!" Rock said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard!" Kurogasa responded.

 _Absorbing the power from Leaf Raccoon, Bloody Mist growled ferally as he dashed at top speed, slashing his target fiercely with his razor sharp claws._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

"Now, my Vanguard Bloody Mist gets to strike your Vanguard, boosted by Cat Ferret!" Rock said.

"No guard." Kurogasa replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Rock said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Stealth Dragon, Voidelga – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining the power from the Cat Ferret, the Vanguard version of Bloody Mist gave a devastating slash onto Alexander's chest and several more onto his body._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel – No Trigger]**

"Now, White Mane attacks!" Rock said, turning the card sideways.

"Sorry, but I Guard with Rainbow Wings!"

 _Soon as Bloody Mist was about to strike Alexander again_ **[9000 Power]** _, the eagle with rainbow wings appeared and took the brunt of the attack before disappearing into motes._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"And thanks to Rainbow Wings guarding, I can now Counterblast 1 and call him onto the field!" Kurogasa said, placing the card onto the Rear Guard position.

 _On the field, Rainbow Wings appeared on the field and perching on Seraphiel's shoulder with a friendly caw._ **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Rock said.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **2 **  
Back Row:** Command Angel/Victory Angel/Rainbow Wings **  
Front Row:** Angel of Vision, Arael/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame **  
Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U)

 **Rock  
Hand: **5 **  
Front Row:** Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist/ **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist** /Stealth Beast, White Mane **  
Back Row:** Stealth Beast, Leaf Racoon/Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret/Empty **  
Damage:** Stealth Beast, Cursed Breath (U), Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (U)

"Then it's my turn!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand at three.

 _ **"Angel of Inspiration, let your ingenuity become the motivation to those who wish to right the wrong of their ways! Ride! Inventor Saint, Barachiel!"**_

 _Alexander was wrapped in a white light as the tall white haired angel with two pairs of wings appeared, with one pair being mechanical, being tan–skinned with a muscular build, wearing the red robe with a tool belt around his torso with each pouch filled with tools and held a sword–like saw with teeth that glowed a white glow._ **[Inventor Saint, Barachiel – 10000 Power]**

"Alright, then. Here I go! With a boost from Rainbow Wings, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Rock said.

 _Gaining power from the falcon with rainbow colored wings, Seraphiel charged her bow and arrow's power as it glowed a magnificent golden color before launching the arrow, striking the Bloody Mist's chest before he could completely dodge the attack._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rock said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Beast, Midnight Crow – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Victory Angel, Barachiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the said cards sideways.

"Sorry, bro, no dice! I Guard with Million Rat and Turbulent Edge!" Rock said, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

"Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top cards of his Deck, with one glowing blue.

 **[Drive Check – Airline Communicator, Gabriel – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Fleetfoot Angel – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! I give all the effects to Seraphiel!" Kurogasa declared.

 _As Barachiel, boosted by Victory Angel, flew in with his saw weapon buzzing with ferocity and about to slash into Bloody Mist_ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]** _, Million Rat and a large red and gray scaled wyvern with a katana in its mouth appeared via smoke bombs to intercept the Inventor Saint's attack._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Alright, then. With a boost from Command Angel, Angel of Vision, Arael attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared.

"No guard." Rock said.

 _The cadet angel glowed a white aura and transferred his power over to Arael._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The Angel of Vision then jumped up and did a diving kick towards Bloody Mist, nailing him right on the chest._

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru – No Trigger]**

"To end this, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning his Rear Guard sideways again.

"Sorry, but ninjas are the kind of warriors that cheat their deaths to fool their enemies. I Intercept with my rear guard Bloody Mist!" Rock said, moving the rear guard to the Guardian Circle.

 _As Seraphiel pulled out a second arrow to charge with holy energy and fire at the ninja once more_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power]** _, the Bloody Mist threw his rear guard copy to stop the attack and vanished into the dark branches of the trees in the battlefield._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Ugh… I end my turn." Kurogasa declared.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4 **  
Back Row:** Command Angel/Victory Angel/Rainbow Wings **  
Front Row:** Angel of Vision, Arael/ **Inventor Saint, Barachiel** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame **  
Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U)

 **Rock  
Hand: **3 **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist** /Stealth Beast, White Mane **  
Back Row:** Stealth Beast, Leaf Racoon/Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret/Empty **  
Damage:** Stealth Beast, Cursed Breath (U), Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (U), Stealth Beast, Midnight Crow (U) Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru (U)

"So close! Despite getting the fourth attack, Kurogasa still couldn't land the final hit to Rock Makiyama, who is pushing against the wall with 5 damage. If the ninja needs a final chance to win, it's now!" MC Mya announced.

"You know, that MC is right. Rock is obviously going to try to end it here and even with Kurogasa at three damage, he may be in trouble." Rika said.

"Well, let's hope he can survive this turn. I want this to be a 2–0." Koji replied.

"What? You don't have enough courage to take on your final opponent? Disco dude?" Rika teased.

"No." Koji turned away, blushing a bit. "I just want it to be that way. Alright?"

"Whatever." Rika rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Alright dude, it's time I end this!" Rock said. "Stand and Draw!" He stood his units and drew his next card to increase his Hand at four. He raised a card in the air and started to chant.

 _ **"Like a thief in the night that strikes in the shadows of opportunity, let your whisper of death be the last thing your enemy hears! Ride! Stealth Dragon, Voidelga!"**_

 _Bloody Mist threw down a smoke ball and the whole area began to cover with smoke as something or someone was heard jumping on the branches of the trees. Soon, the figure jumped onto the field, causing the smoke to move away and a anthropomorphic dragon in a purple ninja garb with gray scaled muscular arms, a torn red scarf, small purple wings and a long katana with a purple hilt appeared for battle._ **[Stealth Dragon, Voidelga – 9000 Power]**

"There it is! Rock's ridden his Grade 3 Vanguard! Is he going to end this now? Let's watch and see!" MC Mya announced.

"Stealth Dragon, Voidelga's skill! When called on the Vanguard or Rear Guard, I Counterblast 1 and I can choose one Stealth Dragon, Voidelga from my deck and Superior Call it!" Rock explained, fanning out his deck and pulling out another copy of Voidelga and placed onto the field.

 _In front of Leaf Raccoon, another Stealth Dragon, Voidelga with a darker shade compared to the Vanguard's, appeared with unsheathed katana at hand._ **[Stealth Dragon, Voidelga – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Stealth Beast, Night Panther!"

 _Soon, a dark furred panther with blood red eyes and wearing a large red scarf with silver–plated armor on his torso and purple pants and a red katana with a bloody red aura quickly appeared on the field, bloodth_ _irsty for battle._ **[Stealth Beast, Night Panther – 7000 Power]**

"Midnight Panther's skill! I can Counterblast 1 for him to gain +1000 Power this turn. And I'm using all three of my remaining Damage Zone cards!" Rock added.

 _As Night Panther gained power via his ability, he got more of a bloodthirsty aura in his body and katana._ **[7000 Power + 3000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"You have to be kidding me! That unit is at 10000 Power now?!" Rika gasped.

"Oh, boy. Aibou!" Koji worried.

"Time for your end! With a boost from Leaf Raccoon, my Rear Guard Voidelga attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Fleetfoot Angel!" Kurogasa countered.

 _As Voidelga gained power from Leaf Raccoon and was about to unleash a devastating strike_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, the timid angel of the Courier Saints appeared to block the vanishing attack the best he can, before being suddenly struck down._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"With a boost from Cat Ferret, my Vanguard Voidelga attacks your Vanguard!" Rock said, turning the cards sideways.

"And that's where I stop you! I activate Barachiel's skill!" Kurogasa said. "By Counterblasting one card and discarding a Grade 3 card like Airline Communicator, Gabriel here to the Drop Zone, that attacking unit loses –5000 Power! And I'll Intercept with Arael!"

"What!?" Rock gasped, before shaking it off. "Twin Drive, check."

 **[Drive Check – Stealth Beast, Dart Spider – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Stealth Beast, Cat Devil – Critical Trigger]**

"What the!? Double Trigger!?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Yep! I Stand my Rear Guard Voidelga and give him both +5000 Power boosts and the extra critical to boot!" Rock said.

 _As the Vanguard Voidelga, boosted by Cat Ferret, was about to deliver another attack in place for its Rear Guard doppelganger_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** _, Barachiel began to emit a powerful ear–splitting wave that disoriented Voidelga's vision and what he slashed was Arael, who intercepted the attack._ **[14000 Power – 5000 Power = 9000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Boosted by Night Panther, White Mane attacks your Vanguard!" Rock declared.

"Activating Victory Angel's skill! By dropping a Courier Saint to the Drop Zone from my hand, I can have him Guard that attack right now!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rock shouted a bit before calming down.

 _As White Mane was about to strike with his golden staff on Barachiel_ **[9000 Power + 10000 Power = 19000 Power]** _, Victory Angel jumped in front of Barachiel, taking the brunt of the attack as he disappeared into motes._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Alright, then. Try to stop this attack! My super powered Rear Guard Voidelga attacks your Vanguard!" Rock said, turning the card sideways.

"Hmmm… No guard." Kurogasa said.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Rika and Koji gasped.

 _The Rear Guard Voidelga, boosted by both the Critical and Stand Triggers, moved in for a devastating slash on Barachiel, which struck it hard on his chest, causing him to fall out of the sky and crash into the trees._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power/Critical: 1** – **2]**

 **[Damage Check – Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! All effects go to Barachiel and I draw one card!" Kurogasa said, drawing a card, increasing his hand to 2.

 _Despite being struck down, Barachiel managed to get back up, due to the power of the Draw Trigger._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"My rear guard Stealth Dragon, Voidelga goes back to my Deck due to my Vanguard's ability and I end my turn." Rock said.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **2 **  
Back Row:** Command Angel/Empty/Rainbow Wings **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Inventor Saint, Barachiel** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame **  
Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U), Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Stamp Falcon (U)

 **Rock  
Hand: **4 **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Stealth Dragon, Voidelga** /Stealth Beast, White Mane **  
Back Row:** Stealth Beast, Leaf Racoon/Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret/Stealth Beast, Night Panther **  
Damage:** Stealth Beast, Cursed Breath (F), Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (F), Stealth Beast, Midnight Crow (F) Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru (F)

"Oh, my! Even at five Damage, Makiyama has pushed Kurogasa to the same amount of damage. Now, it's do or die time for the Courier Saint cardfighter! Will he win for his team with his victory or will Rock force this fight for the tiebreaker?" MC Mya announced.

"Come on, Kuro!" Rika said.

"You can do this, aibou!" Koji cheered.

"Stand and draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing the top card of his Deck, increasing it to three.

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _ **pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _As Barachiel raised his saw-like weapon into the sky, a pillar of light that ripped through the eternal dark sky and enveloped Barachiel, transforming him into the silver armored angelic warrior, Michael, with serrated blades in his gauntlets at the ready._ **[Postmaster General, Michael – 11000 Power]**

"So, you brought out your A–game, huh?" Rock said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win this for my team! Call! Prism Angel! Silver Beacon, Uriel!"

 _On the field, the blond haired angel in bishop's robes and the prism-wielding angel in white robes both appeared, ready to support their fellow Courier Saints._ **[Silver Beacon, Uriel – 11000 Power], [Prism Angel – 6000 Power]**

"First, boosted by Command Angel, Uriel attacks your White Mane!" Kurogasa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"What? Okay, no guard." Rock said.

 _Gaining the power from the cadet angel, Uriel raised her staff as the yellow gem charged with power from the holy light and she unleashed the power onto White Mane, who was quickly destroyed by the attack._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"Now, with a boost from Rainbow Wings, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Guard! Cat Devil!" Rock said, placing the card on the Guardian Circle.

 _As Seraphiel, boosted by the Rainbow Wings, was about to launch another arrow, charged by holy power_ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]** _, an anthropomorphic cat with brown fur wearing a gray ninja garb and wearing red goggles appeared via substitution jutsu, using his ability with fire to intercept the arrow, causing it to explode but Cat Devil got caught in the explosion, causing to disappear into motes._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"And finally, boosted by Prism Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa shouted, turning the two cards sideways.

"Never going to happen! I Guard with Dart Spider!" Rock said, placing the card on the Guardian Circle.

"Twin Drive, check."

 **[Drive Check – Airline Communicator, Gabriel – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! All effects go to Michael!" Kurogasa yelled.

 _Michael, charged by the Prism Angel, flew in with his swords unsheathed from his gauntlets and glowing with power, a large spider with the face of an Oni appeared, using his eyes to intimidate Michael, but boosted by the Critical Trigger, Michael gave a battle cry as he slashed the Dart Spider into motes, before flying over to Voidelga and dealing a powerful downward slash with glowing blades onto the Stealth Dragon, sealing his fate._

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Stealth Dragon, Voidelga – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4 **  
Back Row:** Command Angel/Prism Angel/Rainbow Wings **  
Front Row:** Silver Beacon, Uriel/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame **  
Damage:** Stamp Falcon (F), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U), Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Stamp Falcon (U)

 **Rock  
Hand: **2 **  
Front Row:** Empty/ **Stealth Dragon, Voidelga** /Stealth Beast, White Mane **  
Back Row:** Stealth Beast, Leaf Racoon/Stealth Beast, Cat Ferret/Stealth Beast, Night Panther **  
Damage:** Stealth Beast, Cursed Breath (F), Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (F), Stealth Beast, Midnight Crow (F) Stealth Fiend, Shijimamaru (F)

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Kurogasa Kururugi!" The referee announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd cheered.

"WOHOOOOOOOOOO! He did it!" Koji and Rika shouted giving each other a high five.

"I knew he could do it." Kyoshiro smiled.

"What an amazing cardfight between two new clans! And Kurogasa managed to somehow pull through for his team to advance to the next round!" MC Mya announced. Kurogasa sighed as he gave a good smile and turned to his team, who was truly excited that their friend won the second round for them.

Meanwhile Rock went back towards Ami and his brother. "Sorry guys, couldn't win it." He shrugged helplessly.

"Seriously, Rock? It was bad enough for me losing to that amateur, but still, losing to him…" Ami growled and was about go up to Rock until Rock's brother, Shiro got up as well, trying to calm down the angry girlfriend.

"Ami, please stop talking." Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rock did really well against a guy with an unknown clan at the moment. It's not like you would have done better."

Ami rolled her eyes and looked to the side. "Whatever…"

"Hey good game guys." A voice said. The three of them turned to see Team NJS approach them.

"Hey, guys. Kurogasa, that was an amazing fight." Rock said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're not a bad fighter yourself." Kurogasa nodded back.

"Yes, I'm sorry that we didn't get to the final round between our teams, but with your team, I think I would have lost against Koji."

"Well, we don't know that, bro. You would've won, no offense, Koji." Shiro said.

"None taken." Koji waved off.

"Nonetheless, we wish you the best for the final round. After beating us, you guys should win." Shiro said.

"They better. Losing to a amateur like her was bad enough, but if the team loses in the final round, I'll never let you guys let it down." Ami said with a scowl.

Rock slowly moved up to Kurogasa's side. "Trust me, she won't. Just win, guys." Rock whispered.

"Right, I'll take your word for it." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly.

"If you ask me, buddy, I would just dump the chick. She's too bitter and mouthy and trust me, I know my women." Koji whispered back.

"That may be the best choice." Rock sighed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" Ami roared with an aura of fire and her hair flew wildly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rock and Koji yelled in fright before they ran away and Ami was in pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Ami shouted.

"What is _up_ with that girl?" Rika sweat dropped, looking on in disbelief.

"I asked that question myself." Shiro sighed. "I don't know what my bro sees in her as a girlfriend."

Back up to the Titantron screen…

"With Team NJS qualifying for the final round, we have the final teams alongside this team: Team Q4, Team Handsome, and Team White Fury! These final four will face in the final round and as who will fight in the final round, stay tuned for the announced team pairings in the next hour! The final round of the Vanguard Regional Tournament will begin soon!" MC Mya announced.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Aw yeah! Kurogasa won his second match! They're going to the final round with Team Q4!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Rock did his best with his Murakumo, but even they can't handle the Courier Saints.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! I wonder if there's anything that can beat the Courier Saints? Well… other than that one time when Misaki beat him in that shop tournament.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Maybe someone will. Even angels have a weakness, like the darkness...

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Ah, ah, ah, ah! I know what you're thinking readers! Don't start speculating now!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Right, forget I said anything! Anyways, with Team NJS in the third and final round, I wonder who will they'll be fighting next.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** They're going against Team White Fury!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Right, right. Now, readers, don't forget to Like, Favorite and Subscribe… I always wanted to say that!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** That's Like, Subscribe, and Review. Anyways, do that readers!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	13. Eve of the Kagero

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello, world! Are you all ready for the final round of the Kanto Vanguard Regional Tournament?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well, to be technically fair, it's one of two final rounds.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Team NJS versus Team White Fury and Team Q4 versus Team Handsome! Exactly! But, let's focus on Team NJS!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Right! And first up it's gonna be Koji! So let's do this!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was the final hours of the Vanguard Regional Tournament as there were now four teams left. The final two that wins will get to go to the Nationals. These teams are: Team Q4, Team NJS, Team Handsome, Team White Fury. and Team White Fury. The two teams who won from this group would be either going to the Nationals for the first time, or in Team Handsome's case, be entering the Nationals for the second time. To the teams, the tension was building indeed, in fact, you could ask one certain user of the Courier Saints about what the tension he was feeling…

"Oh boy, this is really nerve–wracking." Kurogasa said nervously, pacing back and forth like a tiger in its cage.

"Aibou, relax, we're gonna be fine." Koji sighed.

"Yeah, just chill. The competition will be able to smell the nervousness from you." Rika sighed too.

"Besides, you should be proud that you three made it to the finals today. That's something that we all can be proud of." Kyoshiro pointed out. "I also heard that Team Q4 is also having some nervous problems."

"Yeah. Now that you mention that, Dad… I saw Kamui running away from Nagisa trying to feed him something that looked like Kamui's face, I think."

"Really? I thought that girl figured out that Kamui doesn't want her as a girlfriend. If you ask me, she may be more than 'in love' with him." Koji said with air quotes.

"Yeah, 'obsessed' may be the correct description." Rika added.

"Seriously?"

"You could ask Kamui if you don't believe us." Kurogasa said.

Koji got up and turned towards his friends. "I think I'll go first. Obviously, that girl is nuts, whatever age she is, and she needs to hear it from someone who knows love."

"Just make sure his brother doesn't think you're trying to hurt her. When I did that, he thought that I was trying to steal Kamui from her like I was a pedophile or something. Moron…" Kurogasa said.

"ACHOO!" A loud sneeze was heard.

"Bless you, captain. You getting sick or something?" Hiroshi asked.

"No," Gouki sniffled rubbing his nose with his finger. "I think someone was talking about me though."

"That's just an urban legend, kaboom!" Kaoru said.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Come on, boys! We got a tournament to win!" Gouki smirked.

"But, Captain, we haven't chosen who's going first." Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry about that, my partners in Vanguard, I know who will fight first." Gouki said with a snicker as a small shadowy person appeared behind Gouki.

"HER/HER, KABOOM!?" Hiroshi and Kaoru gawked.

"Oh yes, they won't know what's coming to them." Gouki grinned dangerously.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 13: Eve of the Kagero

"Thank you all for your patience everyone! We're about to head for the finals of this Regional Tournament!" MC Mya announced. "But before we reveal who's going against who, we will have a special halftime show for you from Team Ultra Rare!"

"Halftime show?" Kurogasa asked.

"Team Ultra Rare?" Koji added.

"Well, they _are_ idols." Rika shrugged.

"KOURIN–CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ugh… that Morikawa…" Kurogasa twitched his eye while popping a vessel.

"Well, I don't blame him. Seeing a pop star, especially the girl you dig, it would send anyone to act like that or scream like that, in this case." Koji shrugged.

"There's a difference in being in love with someone and obsessed, Koji. You should know that." Rika rolled her eyes as Koji got a vein on his forehead.

"Seriously, girl!?" Koji snapped.

"Guys, cool it!" Kurogasa snapped back as the two friends turned away from each other and Kurogasa sighed.

"Kurogasa!" someone yelled. Turning around, Kurogasa saw it was Aichi with Kamui, Kai and Misaki behind him.

"Aichi! Kamui! Misaki!" Kurogasa smiled, which turned into a frown as he looked at Kai. "And Kai, too…" Kai huffed at that and turned away.

"Hey, Kuro–niisan." Kamui greeted.

"Hello, Kuro." Misaki greeted as well as he looked to the upset team members of Team NJS. "What's wrong with _them_?"

"It's nothing." Kurogasa sighed. "Something about the difference between love and obsession and they're arguing about it, no thanks to Morikawa shouting Kourin's name."

"That's one of the reasons why we came over to you, Kuro–niisan. Lose–umi's too loud to be even here." Kamui said.

"No kidding." Kurogasa agreed, making Aichi laugh nervously.

"And now without further ado, with their single, Miracle Trigger, here's Team Ultra Rare!" MC Mya announced, making the crowd cheer.

Soon, the three girls' outlines appeared behind the red curtain, all ready to sing…

 _Enthusiastic curiosity! Be strong and decide!  
Running heart, where are you watching from?  
I want to expand my capacity for excitement!  
And be excited every single day!_

 _The subtle tactics? Or just lucky?  
It's all included in me!  
It's because I'm serious that I'm able to smile!  
You're like that too, aren't you?_

 _Fight! Chance in the ride! Something feels pretty good!  
My original future, it's miracle trigger check time!  
I absolutely won't miss! It'll be ultra–rare!  
As soon as the future comes here  
Will the next card do, I wonder? I hope so!_

 _Avoiding the problem! So where's the victory?  
Can I afford to? No way! I'm getting excited!  
My poker face is hard to put up  
But is it surprisingly reliable?_

 _I want to meet more amazing rivals  
After all, I'm gonna believe in my own potential!  
I don't want to ever stop growing  
I'm always going full force!_

 _Fight! Let's get excited! Everyone's cheering you on!  
Both player's good luck activate the miracle trigger  
Even with my cards it's still a bit hard  
I'm all fired up now!  
I'm not going to lose so get ready!_

 _Fight! Chance in the ride! Something feels pretty good!  
My original future, it's miracle trigger check time!  
I absolutely won't miss! It'll be ultra–rare!  
As soon as the future comes here  
Will the next card do, I wonder? I hope so!_

As the three sisters, now pop stars, gave a final bow as the red curtain closed on them and the crowd cheered, though not as loud as Morikawa, Kurogasa sweat dropped about how good the girls were in their singing skills.

 _'Wow, talk about talented. Owning a shop, being good at Vanguard and singing. If they know how to dance, they can be the perfect girls for Koji. Well, two of them, anyways.'_ Kurogasa said to himself.

Soon, the three girls went behind the curtain of the stage…

"Rekka, you were off–key." Suiko scolded.

"I was not!" Rekka barked back, but Kourin wasn't paying attention as she looked past the curtains and saw Aichi standing in the audience.

"That boy made it to the finals." Kourin muttered as Rekka turned and saw Aichi as well.

"Oh, I remember him, too." Rekka said and looking to the right of Aichi and saw Kurogasa. "And the other guy is here, too."

"The one with those mysterious units… the Courier Saints…" Suiko smiled. "Well, whoever wins and makes it to the Nationals, it will be interesting."

"Yeah." Kourin added.

* * *

Soon, the lights in the tournament area dimmed back on as on the Titantron screen showed the two fights between Team Q4 vs. Team Handsome and Team NJS vs. Team White Fury.

"Now, that everyone is pumped from that dazzling performance from Team Ultra-Rare, let's start the first match of the finals with a bang!" MC Mya announced. "The first match is between Team NJS vs. Team White Fury! Both teams being here for the first time, but made it to the finals and who will win? Let's see and find out, everyone!"

As the crowd began to yell and cheer louder, Team NJS was planning on sending out Koji, as said before that he was going first.

"Alright, guys. Watch me work my magic and win the first match for us!" Koji smiled back to his friends.

"Yeah, you can do it, Koji!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, just win it, lover boy." Rika growled as Koji rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it looks like Team NJS has sent out its first fighter, and it's none other than Koji Shinamori! Who will Team White Fury send out?!" MC Mya asked.

Walking up to the Vanguard area opposite of Koji was a guy with short brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt in a fiery design, blue pants and black boots. Despite wearing glasses, the guy's look was still icy cold.

"The first fighter Team White Fury sends out is Eve Kidanawa!" MC Mya announced.

"Eve?" Kurogasa gasped.

"You know that guy, Kuro?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, he's in the same class as me, Miwa and Kai. I didn't think he would be the Cardfighting type. He would be so focused on his school work." Kurogasa wondered.

"Well, you never know about some people, Kurogasa. He probably kept his talent of Cardfighting as a secret to other classmates." Kyoshiro said.

"You're probably right, Dad. I just wonder how good Eve really is."

"So you're my opponent huh?" Koji asked.

"And I guess you're my opponent. What a waste with you." Eve scoffed.

"What was that?" Koji frowned.

"You heard me. Not even worth my time." Eve repeated.

"Oh hail no, that ain't gonna settle with me jive–turkey." Koji said.

"Whatever. Just don't waste my time in this fight." Eve sighed.

"I'm not going to waste your time. In fact, I'm gonna clean your clocks!" Koji growled as he placed his deck on the Vanguard Fight Table as Eve did the same.

"Are the two fighters ready to fight?" The referee said as the two fighters nodded. "Then, let the next fight begin!"

Once the two fighters placed their Starter Vanguards on the field and drew their five cards, they said…

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _Once the Vanguard Fight Arena began to create the foggy holographic field, it soon changed into the natural and apocalyptic field of the Kagero homeland with both astral forms of the fighters appeared._

"Workerpod, Saturday!" _Koji soon transformed into the pod-like robot of the Dimension Police._ **[Workerpod, Saturday – 6000 Power]**

"Lizard Soldier Conroe!" _Eve said transforming into a green dragon man wearing black armor and a red cape, holding a blazing sword and round shield as he raised his blade for battle._ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"Kagero, huh? This should be interesting for Koji, seeing that this guy doesn't seem like a easy fighter to beat." Rika said.

"Hmmmm…" Kurogasa muttered. "The way he called that Starter Vanguard, it made me think that he could fight like…" Kurogasa shook his head that Eve could even be close to be like…

"I'll start first and lead you to your end. I draw." Eve said, drawing a card, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

 _The Lizard Soldier was soon enveloped in light as he changed into the blue skinned warrior with demonic red armor and large blade, giving a loud battle cry as he appeared on the field._ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**

"Thanks to riding him over Conroe, I can call Conroe into the Rear Guard!"Eve said, placing his Starter Vanguard on the Rear Guard position.

 _Soon, Conroe appeared on the field behind Bahr._ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"That ends my turn." Eve said.

 **Eve  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Workerpod, Saturday** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"My turn! I draw!" Koji said as he drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Karenroid, Daisy!"

 _Workerpod, Saturday soon changed into the purple feminine cyborg with dual arm blades._ **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"Call! Cosmo Roar! Karenroid, Daisy!" Koji said, placing the said units on the field.

 _A second Daisy, albeit a slightly lighter complexion, and the mechanical tiger cyborg both appeared by the Vanguard Daisy, with the latter gave a loud roar._ **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power], [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**

"I attack your Vanguard with my Rear Guard Daisy!" Koji declared, turning the Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard." Eve said nonchalantly.

 _The rear guard Daisy quickly dashed through the battlefield and slashed the Embodiment of Armor with a dual slash from her arm blades._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Eve grumbled, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Wyvern Strike, Tejas – No Trigger]**

"Next, with assistance from Cosmo Roar, my Vanguard Daisy attacks your Vanguard." Koji declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Eve said again in the same tone as before.

"Drive Trigger, check." Koji said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Trigger – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

 _Boosted by the Cosmo Roar, the Vanguard Daisy leapt over and did the same attacking move as its Rear Guard doppleganger, albeit a little more powerful in the strike._ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Eve said with no interest, but drew his trigger anyways.

 **[Damage Check – Flame of Hope, Aermo – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn. How did you like that, buddy?" Koji smirked.

 **Eve  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Wyvern Strike, Tejas (U), Flame of Hope, Aermo (U)

 **Koji  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Cosmo Roar/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

All Eve did to Koji's remark was roll his eyes. "It's my turn. I draw." Eve drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Blazing Core Dragon!"

 _The Embodiment of Armor was soon enveloped in a flaming pillar of fire before a large red bipedal dragon with a large black sword with both that and its body with red sigils of energy over all over its body, in which it gave a menacing roar._ **[Blazing Core Dragon – 9000 Power]**

"Call. Iron Tail Dragon. Gatling Claw Dragon. Dragon Knight, Nehalem." Eve said calmly as he placed the three said units on the field.

 _On the field appeared the wyvern-like dragon with glowing red blades on his armored arms and tail, a red mechanical cyborg dragon with a mechanical gatling gun on his left hand and the armored dragon–riding knight, riding on his dragon with a large spear._ **[Gatling Claw Dragon – 5000 Power], [Iron Tail Dragon – 7000 Power], [Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power]**

"Okay, a silly question. Why did you call Gatling Claw Dragon in a spot where he couldn't be used in?" Koji asked.

"All part of the plan." Eve said stoically. "Boosted by Conroe, Blazing Core Dragon attacks your Vanguard."

"Okay, don't tell me. But, no guard." Koji said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Eve said, revealing the top card and it glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Trigger – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! The critical goes to Blazing Core. The +5000 Power to Nehalem." Eve said stoically.

 _As it was boosted by Conroe, Blazing Core Dragon flew slowly into the air and given the extra critical, his sword struck with a much more devastating impact, blowing the Vanguard Daisy back a few feet._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage trigger, check." Koji said, drawing the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Superdimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"Next is Nehalem, boosted by Iron Tail Dragon, who attacks your Vanguard." Eve said, turning the Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Koji growled.

 _Nehalem, boosted by the power of Iron Tail Dragon and the +5000 Power from the Critical Trigger, discharged purple lightning from the spear, which struck the Vanguard Daisy with devastating power._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! Though the power boost won't be useful, I give it to the Vanguard Daisy and draw!" Koji said, drawing a card.

 _Despite being struck with multiple attacks, Karenroid, Daisy got back up with renewed vigor._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"If that's all, I end my turn." Eve concluded.

 **Eve  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Gatling Claw Dragon/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blazing Core Dragon** /Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
 **Damage:** Wyvern Strike, Tejas (U), Flame of Hope, Aermo (U)

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Cosmo Roar/Empty  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (U), Superdimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U), Army Penguin (U)

"Stand and Draw!" Koji said, drawing his card to increase his Hand to six. "I Ride Twin Order!"

 _From the beaten Karenroid, the crimson colored cyborg with twin blades soon appeared in a heroic pose._ **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**

"Daisy moves back! Call! Masked Police Grander!" Koji said, placing the said cards on the Rear Guard positions.

 _As Karenroid, Daisy moved back to the back row, the former member of the Mazoku appeared on the field, ready to show his newfound justice to his opponents._ **[Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power]**

"I don't know what your deal is, jive–turkey, but I'm going to win this one for my team!" Koji said determined. "Boosted by Daisy, Grander attacks your Vanguard! Plus, when he attacks, he gains another +2000 Power!"

"Talk is cheap, and you're going to eat those words. No guard." Eve scoffed.

 _As he gained the boost from Karenroid, Daisy and his own skill, Grander jumped high into the air and gave a diving kick onto Blazing Core Dragon's chest, blowing him back a few feet._ **[8000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Eve said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Barri – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Cosmo Roar, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said next.

"No guard." Eve said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Koji said as he drew the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

 _Absorbing the pow_ er of _Cosmo Roar, Twin Order leapt into the air and it gave a spinning dual slash onto Blazing Core Dragon's abdomen, dealing damage._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Eve said, revealing the top card and it glowed green.

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"Oh, come on!" Koji growled.

"Hmph. Heal Trigger. The +5000 Power, thus pointless to use, goes to Blazing Core Dragon. And I heal one point of Damage."

"Grrrr… I'll end my turn." Koji growled.

 **Eve  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Gatling Claw Dragon/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Iron Tail Dragon  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blazing Core Dragon** /Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
 **Damage:** Flame of Hope, Aermo (U), Wyvern Guard, Barri (U) Dragon Monk, Genjo (U)

 **Koji  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Twin Order** /Masked Police Grander  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Cosmo Roar/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (U), Superdimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U), Army Penguin (U)

"And begins mine. Stand and Draw." Eve said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand to four. "Now you'll see why your efforts are useless and a complete waste of my time."

 **"FINAL TURN!"**

Everyone gasped as Eve made the final proclamation to decide his final turn. "What!?" Kurogasa and Rika gasped as Kyoshiro gave a concerned look for Koji.

"Unbelievable! It's only Eve's fourth turn and he's already deciding the final turn of the game! What a shock, but can he make it happen?" MC Mya announced.

"This is insane! How can this guy decide to finish the turn there?" Rika said with surprise.

"I wonder how he's going to do it, but this guy… how he's acting… he's like Kai!" Kurogasa wondered.

"Seriously? Him?" Rika gasped.

Somewhere near, a certain someone sneezed.

"Bless you, Kai." Aichi said.

"Hmph." Kai scoffed as he saw Eve playing his next Vanguard, only giving him a dirty look. "Pathetic."

"Huh?"

"This guy should've gave up the first turn. Now, he's done." Kai said.

"Oh, come on! Koji still has a chance." Kamui snapped, but Kai looked to Eve.

 _'His skills are barely comparable to mine, but the way he's fighting are similar to mine, or least a copy of mine.'_ Kai thought to himself.

"I activate Blazing Core Dragon's skill! By Counterblasting one, I send Gattling Claw Dragon, and Iron Tail Dragon to the Soul, to Superior Ride Blazing Flare Dragon from my Deck!" He did as the card instructed and placed the cards in the Soul and took out the card he needed from his Deck.

 **"Abandon all hope for salvation! Your sins of pride and arrogance will become your undoing! Burn in the unforgiving flames of judgment and despair! Superior Ride! Blazing Flare Dragon!"**

 _As the field was wrapped in a overwhelming and deadly inferno, Blazing Core Dragon gave a ear-screeching roar as he, Gattling Claw, and Iron Tail all flew into the inferno and it blasted away and from it, Blazing Core Dragon's body was equipped with red and gold armor and given a pair of arms and wings and in each of his arms held a gatling gun like Gatling Claw's, a long blade and small saber with an extra free arm. As the colossal Flame Dragon descended on the field, he gave a deep and menacing roar like his previous incarnation._ **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 11000 Power]**

"I'm not done yet. I activate Blazing Flare Dragon's skill! By Soulblasting five, I can Retire one of your Rear Guards! So say goodbye to your Masked Police Grander!"

"Oh, no!" Koji gasped.

 _As Blazing Flare Dragon felt the power of his previous incarnations fuel his power as indicated by his glowing core, he transferred the power to the gatling gun, which charged up to an overwhelming amount of power and fired a deadly volley of fiery bullets onto Masked Police, Grander, who was incinerated on the spot._

"Also, when I sent a Rear Guard on my opponent's field to the Drop Zone, Blazing Flare gains +3000 Power. Next I activate Conroe's skill! By Counterblasting one, I can move him to the Soul and search for a Grade 1 Kagero from my Deck and add it to my Hand! I choose Bahr and Call him!"

 _The red armored blue skinned warrior appeared behind the Vanguard._ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**

"Finally, I'll retire Nehalem since he is of no use to me for this final turn." Eve said.

"WHAT?!" Koji snarled.

"You heard me." Eve narrowed his eyes.

"That arrogant jerk! What is he thinking?!" Kamui snapped.

"Boosted by Bahr, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"No way, jive–turkey! Guard! Justice Cobalt and Cosmo Beak!" Koji yelled, placing the said units in the Guardian Circle.

"It's pointless. Twin Drive, check." Eve said, drawing the top cards of his Deck as both cards glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"You're finished…" Eve said coldly.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! DOUBLE CRITICAL TRIGGER!?" MC Mya asked shocked.

"Oh no!" Kamui gasped.

"This is bad." Aichi said.

"Koji!" Both Kurogasa and Rika yelled.

"Oh, shoot." Koji could only say as he was frozen in shock.

 _As Blazing Core Dragon was charging his weapon, Cosmo Beak and a blue armored warrior with a single yellow horn on his helmet appeared to defend Twin Order_ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power],** _but boosted by the dual Critical Trigger's power, Blazing Flare Dragon gave a ear-screeching roar as he fired his colossal volley of flaming bullets that completely destroyed Justice Cobalt and Cosmo Beak, as well as completely enveloped Twin Order in flames._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 32000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

"With three critical, this is due or die for Koji! If he doesn't get a Heal Trigger, he's done." Kurogasa said.

"Gh… Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, revealing the three cards.

 **[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Karenroid, Daisy – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Eve  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blazing Flare Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Flame of Hope, Aermo (F), Wyvern Guard, Barri (F) Dragon Monk, Genjo (U)

 **Koji  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Twin Order** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Cosmo Roar/Karenroid, Daisy  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (U), Superdimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U), Army Penguin (U), Diamond Ace (U), Karenroid, Daisy (U), Twin Order (U)

* * *

"No…" Koji looked down in defeat as he dropped to his knees.

"The winner! Team Fury! Eve Kidanawa!" The referee announced, but everyone was stunned in silence seeing Eve beat Koji so soundly.

"Hmph… just as I thought… a complete waste of my time." Eve scoffed before turning around to leave the console.

"Oh man, Koji!" Kurogasa said in worry for his friend as he and Rika ran up to him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Come on, disco boy! Snap out of it!" Rika urged.

"…" Koji remained silent as he stared with a far off look.

"Koji…" Kurogasa muttered before growling to his opponent. "Hey! What's wrong with you!? That was overkill!"

"Hmph. It's not my fault he lost so easily to me. He's a joke. He shouldn't even pick up a Vanguard Deck to begin with."

"What?!" Rika shrieked.

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Kurogasa snarled, as his blood began to boil.

"You stink, you know that!" Rika growled.

"Whatever. If your friend can't handle me, your team is going to lose that chance to win and it will all be his fault to start your first match with a loss." Eve said as he turned away and scoffed.

"What a jerk!" Rika growled. "Kuro, whoever goes next for their team, I'll go next and win. For Koji."

"Right." Kurogasa nodded.

Meanwhile with Team White Fury…

"YOU IDIOT!" someone said, hitting Eve on his forehead with her fist that actually knocked him down. The person knocking him down was a girl that looked similar to Eve, but was a foot shorter than him, wearing a blue shirt with frills, a white skirt and black shoes.

"Yuki… That hurts." Eve said, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Yuki, that was a little hardcore, don't you think?" a young boy next to Eve named Riku Ryuuji said. He had brownish–red hair with green eyes, was a little taller than Yuki and wears a blue hoodie over a white shirt, blue shorts and brown loafers.

"I don't care! The fact is, my brother is being an idiotic jerkwad!"

"Well, what he did _was_ over the top, but still, a cardfight's a cardfight." Riku said, turning to Eve. "No matter how overwhelming it was to the opponent."

"Whatever. Riku, I don't need you speaking for what I said, especially to my twin sister." Eve said, looking to Riku and then, to Yuki. "Yuki, I won, I got the first win like you guys wanted me to. So, all in all, I did what I needed to do."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be such a jerk about it. Look what you did that guy! You gave him the Blue Screen of Death!"

"Not my problem…"

*POP!*

"Oh boy…" Riku gulped.

*BING! BANG! BOOM! BONG! WHABAM! POW! SMACK!*

* * *

A few minutes after Yuki did to her brother, which can't be fully described, went over to Team NJS's side to apologize for what Eve did.

"I'm so sorry, really." Yuki bowed as she tried to apologize. "My brother's a stone cold jerk/idiot. I don't know where he gets it."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Koji sighed.

"Seriously, Koji accepts your apology and we do, too. As long as no one else on your team is cold–blooded." Kurogasa said.

"Don't worry. Eve is the only stone cold jerk there. The rest of us, Riku and I, are normal as you can get." Yuki smiled.

"We'll take your word for it. Just make sure whoever goes next will be ready to face me!" Rika smirked.

"Alright, then. Just make sure you're in a for a devastating and cute fight." Yuki winked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh trust me, I think your friend will feel a lot better once he sees what clan I'm using."

"Why do I smell the restraining orders being printed already?" Kurogasa deadpanned and sighed.

"Oh relax, I think he deserves this one after what my jerk of a brother did." Yuki said.

"Okay, then…" Kurogasa chuckled nervously.

"This will not end good for Koji." Rika sighed loudly.

"Nevertheless…" Kyoshiro said, coming over to the team. "Rika, you have to win this next battle. This is all or nothing for us."

"Don't worry, Coach! Koji! Kurogasa! I'm going to win this! For Team NJS!" Rika smiled with confidence as she placed her Fight glove on her left hand with a determined goal: to win for her team against the sister of the person who defeated Koji: Yuki Kidanawa.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** … … … … … … … … …well shoot.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I know, man. It was insane.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** That was just… wow…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** The world didn't need more than one Kai Toshiki in this or any world! But, no, Eve had to push it with Blazing Flare Dragon! I'm sorry, Koji…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well Yuki _did_ say that she has something to make Koji feel better.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Why do I feel this may end bad and somehow end up with Koji worse off?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Don't be like that. It's not like there's gonna be any pretty girls in that deck of hers, right?

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Alright, then. Well, readers, don't forget to Like, Favorite and Subscribe!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** I told you, it's Like, Subscribe, and Review! Hehhhhhh… we'll see you next chapter.

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	14. Sparkling Divas of the Sea

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey everybody! It's time once again for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! With yours truly, Fen and BD!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello everyone! Time to rock it with the second match of the one of the final rounds with Yuki and Rika!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! Once again, this could either be a landslide for Team White Fury or a tie breaker for Team NJS!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, we, along with the readers, can only wait and read, right Fen–kun?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, so let's do this!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"Oh boy, this is really nerve–wracking." Kurogasa said nervously, pacing back and forth like a tiger in its cage.

"Aibou, relax, we're gonna be fine." Koji sighed.

"Yeah, just chill. The competition will be able to smell the nervousness from you." Rika sighed too.

"Besides, you should be proud that you three made it to the finals today. That's something that we all can be proud of." Kyoshiro pointed out.

* * *

"Thank you all for your patience everyone! We're about to head for the finals of this Regional Tournament!" MC Mya announced. "Now, that everyone is pumped from that dazzling performance from Team Ultra–Rare, let's start the first match of the finals with a bang! The first match is between Team NJS vs. Team White Fury! Both teams being here for the first time, but made it to the finals and who will win? Let's see and find out, everyone!"

As the crowd began to yell and cheer louder, Team NJS was planning on sending out Koji, as said before that he was going first.

"Alright, guys. Watch me work my magic and win the first match for us!" Koji smiled back to his friends.

"Yeah, you can do it, Koji!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, just win it, lover boy." Rika growled as Koji rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it looks like Team NJS has sent out its first fighter, and it's none other than Koji Shinamori! Who will Team White Fury send out?!" MC Mya asked.

Walking up to the Vanguard area opposite of Koji was a guy with short brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt in a fiery design, blue pants and black boots. Despite wearing glasses, the guy's look was still icy cold.

"The first fighter Team White Fury sends out is Eve Kidanawa!" MC Mya announced.

* * *

"So you're my opponent huh?" Koji asked.

"And I guess you're my opponent. What a waste with you." Eve scoffed.

"What was that?" Koji frowned.

"You heard me. Not even worth my time." Eve repeated.

"Oh hail no, that ain't gonna settle with me jive–turkey." Koji said.

"Whatever. Just don't waste my time in this fight." Eve sighed.

"I'm not going to waste your time. In fact, I'm gonna clean your clocks!" Koji growled as he placed his deck on the Vanguard Fight Table as Eve did the same.

"Are the two fighters ready to fight?" The referee said as the two fighters nodded. "Then, let the next fight begin!"

Once the two fighters placed their Starter Vanguards on the field and drew their five cards, they said…

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

"Now you'll see why your efforts are useless and a complete waste of my time."

 **"FINAL TURN!"**

Everyone gasped as Eve made the final proclamation to decide his final turn. "What!?" Kurogasa and Rika gasped as Kyoshiro gave a concerned look for Koji.

"Unbelievable! It's only Eve's fourth turn and he's already deciding the final turn of the game! What a shock, but can he make it happen?" MC Mya announced.

"This is insane! How can this guy decide to finish the turn there?" Rika said with surprise.

"I activate Blazing Core Dragon's skill! By counterblasting one, I send Gattling Claw Dragon, and Iron Tail Dragon to the Soul, to Superior Ride Blazing Flare Dragon from my Deck!" He did as the card instructed and placed the cards in the Soul and took out the card he needed from his Deck.

 **"Abandon all hope for salvation! Your sins of pride and arrogance will become your undoing! Burn in the unforgiving flames of judgment and despair! Superior Ride! Blazing Flare Dragon!"**

 _As the field was wrapped in a overwhelming and deadly inferno, Blazing Core Dragon gave a ear-screeching roar as he, Gattling Claw, and Iron Tail all flew into the inferno and it blasted away and from it, Blazing Core Dragon's body was equipped with red and gold armor and given a pair of arms and wings and in each of his arms held a gatling gun like Gatling Claw's, a long blade and small saber with an extra free arm. As the colossal Flame Dragon descended on the field, he gave a deep and menacing roar like his previous incarnation._ **[Blazing Flare Dragon – 11000 Power]**

* * *

"Boosted by Bahr, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"No way, jive–turkey! Guard! Justice Cobalt and Cosmo Beak!" Koji yelled, placing the said units in the Guardian Circle.

"It's pointless. Twin Drive, check." Eve said, drawing the top cards of his Deck as both cards glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"You're finished…" Eve said coldly.

* * *

"No…" Koji looked down in defeat as he dropped to his knees.

"The winner! Team Fury! Eve Kidanawa!" The referee announced, but everyone was stunned in silence seeing Eve beat Koji so soundly.

"Hmph… just as I thought… a complete waste of my time." Eve scoffed before turning around to leave the console.

"Oh man, Koji!" Kurogasa said in worry for his friend as he and Rika ran up to him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Come on, disco boy! Snap out of it!" Rika urged.

"…" Koji remained silent as he stared with a far off look.

"Koji…" Kurogasa muttered before growling to his opponent. "Hey! What's wrong with you!? That was overkill!"

"Hmph. It's not my fault he lost so easily to me. He's a joke. He shouldn't even pick up a Vanguard Deck to begin with."

"What?!" Rika shrieked.

"Temeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Kurogasa snarled, as his blood began to boil.

"You stink, you know that!" Rika growled.

"Whatever. If your friend can't handle me, your team is going to lose that chance to win and it will all be his fault to start your first match with a loss." Eve said as he turned away and scoffed.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" someone said, hitting Eve on his forehead with her fist that actually knocked him down. The person knocking him down was a girl that looked similar to Eve, but was a foot shorter than him, wearing a blue shirt with frills, a white skirt and black shoes.

"Yuki… That hurts." Eve said, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Yuki, that was a little hardcore, don't you think?" Riku Ryuuji said.

"I don't care! The fact is, my brother is being an idiotic jerkwad!"

"Well, what he did was over the top, but still, a cardfight's a cardfight." Riku said, turning to Eve. "No matter how overwhelming it was to the opponent."

"Whatever. Riku, I don't need you speaking for what I said, especially to my twin sister." Eve said, looking to Riku and then, to Yuki. "Yuki, I won, I got the first win like you guys wanted me to. So, all in all, I did what I needed to do."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be such a jerk about it. Look what you did to that guy! You gave him the Blue Screen of Death!"

"Not my problem…"

*POP!*

"Oh boy…" Riku gulped.

*BING! BANG! BOOM! BONG! WHABAM! POW! SMACK!*

* * *

"I'm so sorry, really." Yuki bowed as she tried to apologize. "My brother's a stone cold jerk/idiot. I don't know where he gets it."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Koji sighed.

"Seriously, Koji accepts your apology and we do, too. As long as no one else on your team is cold–blooded." Kurogasa said.

"Don't worry. Eve is the only stone cold jerk there. The rest of us, Riku and I, are normal as you can get." Yuki smiled.

"We'll take your word for it. Just make sure whoever goes next will be ready to face me!" Rika smirked.

"Alright, then. Just make sure you're in a for a devastating and cute fight." Yuki winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh trust me, I think your friend will feel a lot better once he sees what clan I'm using."

"Why do I smell the restraining orders being printed already?" Kurogasa deadpanned and sighed.

"Oh relax, I think he deserves this one after what my jerk of a brother did." Yuki said.

"Okay, then…" Kurogasa chuckled nervously.

"This will not end good for Koji." Rika sighed loudly.

"Nevertheless…" Kyoshiro said, coming over to the team. "Rika, you have to win this next battle. This is all or nothing for us."

"Don't worry, Coach! Koji! Kurogasa! I'm going to win this! For Team NJS!" Rika smiled with confidence as she placed her Fight glove on her left hand with a determined goal: to win for her team against the sister of the person who defeated Koji: Yuki Kidanawa.

…And now for the continuation…

* * *

"Welcome back to 3rd Kanto Vanguard Regional Tournament!" MC Mya announced. "If you're just tuning in now, the first of the final matches between Team NJS and Team White Fury has just ended! Eve has soundly defeated Koji and now the second round between Rika and Yuki is about to begin!"

Both players went to the Vanguard Fight Table and took out their Starting Vanguards and drew their five cards. As Rika looked to her opponent, Yuki Kidanawa, she sighed and looked at her hand…

 _'Okay… My hand is good and I'm ready… I don't know what she has in her arsenal, but whatever it is, I know I can take it for my team!'_

"I'm ready, Yuki! Are you?" Rika smiled.

"You betcha." Yuki nodded. "I just hope our cardfight makes up for what that jerk of a brother of mine did to your friend."

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked as the two girls nodded. "Then let the second match of the Finals match begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 14: Sparkling Divas of the Sea

 _As the Vanguard holographic mist surrounded them, the area soon changed into the vast watery island known around the Magallanica nation with beautiful and colorful flora all around them and the rocky ledges around them where land-based creatures and even the Bermuda Triangle mermaids could perch and relax._

"Shield Seed Squire!" _Rika turned into a young version of the Shield Seed Squire with her expression and hair, but with Shield Seed Squire's appearance._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell!" _Yuki turned into a young and beautiful looking mermaid with long blue hair and a blue sleeveless top with a navy blue scaled tail, jumping into the water and emerging with a cute wink and smile._ **[Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell –** **5000 Power]**

"And look at that, we got ourselves a new clan! If I'm not mistaken, that's a Bermuda Triangle unit! For those who don't know, Bermuda Triangle is a clan made out of mermaid pop idols from the Magallanica nation! Game mechanic wise, they focus on bouncing units to gain special abilities in exchange for that!"

As soon as Koji looked at the Bermuda Triangle Cadet, who winked at him, he… well… He's Koji Shinamori, so use your imagination.

"AWOOOOGA! AWOOOOOOGA!" Koji said excited, his eyes suddenly turning into hearts.

"Oh great… he's finally lost it." Kurogasa facepalmed.

"Well, at least he feels better from before." Kyoshiro chuckled sheepishly.

On the field, Rika was sweat dropping and stunned at what effect that Bermuda Triangle unit had on Koji and it was only Grade 0!

"Seriously?" Rika deadpanned.

"What? I told you it would make him feel better and it did. See?" Yuki smiled.

"Make him feel better? He looks like he's lost his lid!" Rika looked.

"Well, most guys are like that when they see my friends. So, are you ready?" Yuki smiled.

"I guess…"

"Alrighty then, I draw!" Yuki said, drawing her card and increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Mermaid Idol, Sedna!"

 _Weddell soon changed into a pink haired mermaid with a white and pink vest with puffy frills with a pink scaled tail, who leapt into the air and emerged out of it with a "Hi there!"_ **[Mermaid Idol, Sedna – 8000 Power]**

"Oh I'm in love!" Koji said dreamily.

"Yep, he definitely lost it…" Kurogasa muttered.

"I also activate Weddell's skill! When a Bermuda Triangle unit rides over this one, I Call her into the Rear Guard!" Yuki smiled.

 _Weddell reappeared and swam in the back row with a small chuckle._ **[Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell – 5000 Power]**

"That's all for me." Yuki said.

 **Yuki  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mermaid Idol, Sedna** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Rika  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Shield Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright. I draw!" Rika said, drawing her card and increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Blade Seed Squire!"

 _Shield Seed Squire soon transformed into the blade–shield older form of himself, ready to fight._ **[Blade Seed Squire – 7000 Power]**

"And since a Neo Nectar Vanguard rode over this little guy, Shield Seed Squire can come out to the Rear Guard to play!" Rika said, placing her card from the Soul to the Rear Guard.

 _Soon, Shield Seed Squire soon appeared behind the Blade Seed Squire._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Call! Corolla Dragon!" Rika announced.

 _Corolla Dragon soon appeared with a small growl and flutter of her butterfly wings._ **[Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"Corolla Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared, turning the Rear Guard sideways.

"No guard." Yuki said.

 _Corolla Dragon took flight in the air and glided into Sedna, giving a strong blast of wind with its wings._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Yuki said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Mermaid Idol, Flute – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Shield Seed Squire, Blade Seed Squire attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Yuki replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said, turning the top card over.

 **[Drive Check – Colossal Wings, Simurgh – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from Shield Seed Squire, Blade Seed Squire came dashing in and crashing into Sedna and slashed her a bit before swimming back to shore._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Yuki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Drive Quartet, Flows – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one damage and though it won't be useful, I give the +5000 Power to Sedna!" Yuki smiled.

 _Though injured, Sedna regained energy enough to get back up and get ready to fight._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Rika concluded.

 **Yuki  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mermaid Idol, Sedna** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Drive Quartet, Flows (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Corolla Dragon/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"My turn!" Yuki said, drawing her next card to increase her hand to six. "I Ride Intelli–idol, Melville!"

 _Sedna soon changed into a young mermaid with two light blue pig tails with a small beret and she wore glasses and a black and white school suit with a small red tie and a light orange and yellow tail. Although she was shy, she was ready to fight in a moment's notice._ **[Intelli–idol, Melville – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Top Idol Aqua! Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi! Prism on the Water, Myrtoa!"

 _Soon, three more mermaids leapt into the water; A mermaid with crystal blue hair and a crystal blue dress with shells and starfish on the dress and her weapon of choice was a dolphin–shaped microphone, a dark blue haired mermaid wearing a pink silk dress and had a light pink tail, and a orange and purple haired mermaid wearing a lime–green dress with a large orange bow and a purple tail. All of them gave a small chuckle and wave to the crowds._ **[Top Idol, Aqua – 10000 Power], [Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi – 8000 Power], [Prism on the Water, Myrtoa – 7000 Power]**

"Ehe… ehe… ehehehehehehehehe…" Koji drooled while having a nosebleed.

"Ah! Koji!" Kurogasa panicked.

"This is what you call better!?" Rika yelled as she saw Koji actually go into girl overload.

"Wow, I never saw anyone go that nuts for my Bermuda Triangle units." Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"Well, he's Koji. If you tell him about hot girls, he'll go nuts." Rika deadpanned.

"O… kay. Anyways, back to the fight and since I called Myrtoa, while having a Bermuda Triangle Vanguard, we can both draw a card." Yuki said as she and Rika both drew a card.

"Okay, then." Rika nodded.

"Now, boosted by Weddell, Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki commanded, turning the Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Rika said.

 _Gaining power from Weddell, Izumi sent her fish over to Blade Seed Squire, who struck him like missiles and bit him everywhere._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Myrtoa, Melville attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki said next, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Rika complied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Yuki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Light, Carine – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from Myrtoa, Melville used her singing voice to conjure up multiple orbs of water and fired them onto Blade Seed Squire, who tried to block them away as much as he could as he was barraged by them._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Hey Yo Pineapple – No Trigger]**

"Hmph… now you get to see how dangerous my Deck gets." Yuki smirked. "Melville's skill activates! When I Drive Check a Grade 3 unit and my Vanguard is Bermuda Triangle, I can bounce one of my Rear Guards back into my Hand and then Call a Bermuda Triangle unit _from_ my Hand to an empty Rear Guard circle."

"What?!" Rika gasped.

"Not good." Kyoshiro frowned. "She's putting the pressure on Rika. She's gonna try to force Rika to use up the cards in her Hand. I'm scared to find out what her Grade 3 will do."

"So now I bounce Izumi back to my Hand and Call Rainbow Light, Carine!" Yuki said, switching cards.

 _As Izumi swam down into the depths of the water, another mermaid swam back and leapt out of the water as she was a neon pink–haired mermaid with twin pigtails wearing a pirate's hat and wearing a small black bikini top and a neon pink-colored tail with gold rings at the end of her tail._ **[Rainbow Light, Carine – 10000 Power]**

"Now, Rainbow Light, Carine attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki announced.

"Guard! Dancing Sunflower!" Rika panicked a bit.

 _As Carine launched rainbow colored light refracted by the water onto the Blade Seed Squire_ **[10000 Power]** _, Dancing Sunflower appeared in front of the Vanguard and took the attack, wilting away as a result._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Shield = 12000 Power]**

"Okay, Top Idol Aqua will attack your Vanguard!" Yuki said next.

"No guard." Rika complied.

 _Using her dolphin microphone, Aqua amplified her voice to dangerous sound waves that struck Blade Seed Squire's ears so loud, he had to block them from the waves._ **[10000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Glass Beads Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Yuki said.

 **Yuki  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Prism on the Water, Myrtoa/Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol Aqua/ **Intelli–idol, Melville** /Rainbow Light, Carine  
 **Damage:** Drive Quartet, Flows (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Corolla Dragon/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U) Hey Yo Pineapple (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)

"And Yuki has taken a huge lead, dealing three Damage in this third turn!" MC Mya announced. "And with these Bermuda Triangle units, we get a glimpse how dangerous they can be!"

"Oh, man! I never thought those mermaids would be devastating as pompous as they look!" Rika growled.

"Yep, hardly anyone ever suspects these ladies as potentially deadly warriors! My lovely Bermuda Triangle Divas!" Yuki smirked.

"Well, my Neo Nectar guys and gals aren't going to go down without a fight!" Rika smiled.

"You sure about that?" Yuki dared.

"Yeah!" Rika challenged as flames blazed in their eyes as a sign of rivalry between these girls.

"Uh–oh! It's getting hot in here with the rivalry!" Kyoshiro smirked.

"Wrong term to use at the moment." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Why?" Kyoshiro questioned as Kurogasa pointed to a panting and drooling Koji, whose nose was bleeding so much, it was actually making a small puddle on the ground! "Right…"

"Uh… Koji doesn't look so good." Kamui got out.

"That's what girls do to you: turn you into a maniacal hound towards them." Miwa smiled.

"Boy, I am not looking forward to my teens." Reiji said.

"NLFTMT, yo." Eiji abbreviated.

"Don't worry, guys. He will be okay." Morikawa said.

"What makes you say that?" Izaki wondered. "He's gonna need a doctor sooner or later if this keeps up."

"I know how he's going through; all those girls towards Koji is like me towards my Kourin–chan!"

"Of course they are…" Izaki sighed.

"Figures he would make it about himself and Kourin." Kamui sighed as well.

"Still… Her units' power is really powerful." Aichi commented. "So, if Rika isn't careful, she could lose."

"Maybe. She needs to watch out for the units' skills." Kai added.

"Alright, showtime! Stand and draw!" Rika said as she drew her card, increasing her hand to six."I Ride Knight of Verdure, Gene!"

 _Blade Seed Squire soon transformed into his adult form with his knight armor and bladed shields ready to fight with a war cry._ **[Knight of Verdure, Gene – 10000 Power]**

"Corolla Dragon moves back! Call! Knight of Verdure, Gene! Iris Knight! Caramel Popcorn!"

 _Soon, another Knight of Verdure, albeit with a darker complexion, the violet colored foliage covered warrior and the living popcorn kernel all appeared on the field._ **[Knight of Verdure, Gene – 10000 Power], [Iris Knight – 10000 Power], [Caramel Popcorn – 7000 Power]**

"Not bad." Yuki smiled.

"Here we go! With a boost by Caramel Popcorn, Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared as she turned her Rear Guards sideways.

"No guard." Yuki declared.

 _The living corn cob glowed as it transferred its power to Iris Knight and the latter jumped up and came down on the glasses wearing mermaid idol with a slash of his flower rapier._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Yuki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Mermaid Idol, Felucca – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Shield Seed Squire, my Vanguard Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, next turning the cards sideways.

"No guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Rika said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give the critical to my Vanguard Gene and the +5000 Power to the Rear Guard Gene!" Rika announced.

 _As Shield Seed Squire yelled for support, giving Knight of Verdure, Gene some determined cheers, the Knight's shields became even sharper as he slashes into Melville, making the latter cry out in pain._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage trigger, check." Yuki said as she checked the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Velvet Voice, Raindear – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Drive Quartet, Bubblin – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Melville and I draw one card!" Yuki said as she drew one card.

 _As Melville took a few deep breaths, she got back up, reinvigorated by the Draw Trigger._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Here we go! Boosted by Corolla Dragon, my Rear Guard Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika shouted.

"Sorry, but I guard! Drive Quartet, Shuplu!" Yuki countered, placing the said cards in the Guardian Circle.

 _As Gene was boosted by Corolla Dragon and the remains of the Critical Trigger and lunged towards Melville_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 23000 Power],** _a yellow–haired mermaid with a white blouse and piano patterned vest with a earpiece under her ear both appeared to block the Knight away from his attack._ **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"Argh… I end my turn." Rika said.

 **Yuki  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Prism on the Water, Myrtoa/Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol Aqua/ **Intelli–idol, Melville** /Rainbow Light, Carine  
 **Damage:** Drive Quartet, Flows (U), Mermaid Idol, Felucca (U), Velvet Voice, Raindear (U), Drive Quartet, Bubblin (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Verdure, Gene/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Iris Knight  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Caramel Popcorn  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U) Hey Yo Pineapple (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U)

"Even with a boost from the Critical Trigger, Rika Ryusaki has pushed her opponent to 4 damage! Can Yuki Kidanawa take back the advantage with her Bermuda Triangle All–Stars, or will she succumb to the deadly power of the Neo Nectar?" MC Mya announced.

"Okay, no more games. Take to take this world by storm…" Yuki said as she stood her units, drew her card and raised one up in the air, chanting.

 _ **"Melodious mermaid of the abyss, let your song be known through your deep voice and let it ring throughout the sea! Ride! Velvet Voice, Raindear!"**_

 _As Melville gave a lovely aria, a beautiful voice sang even louder in elegance as a silver haired young mermaid with a black choker with a pink heart with a silver and dark blue sleeveless dress and a silver tail._ **[Velvet Voice, Raindear – 10000 Power]** _As Raindear took a look into Koji, she a gave seductive wink and air kiss to him._

"UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Koji yelled as his eyes turned into hearts again and unexpectedly, his nose shot out so much blood, he rocketed upwards several into the feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KOJI!" Kurogasa freaked out before Koji fell flat on his back with a pool of blood forming from his nose with hearts still on his eyes.

"Oh my! Someone call a doctor!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"Oh, brother." Rika facepalmed as she saw Koji losing a lot of blood. "See what've you done."

"Uh… yeah, sorry." Yuki said sheepishly.

"Note to self: He is forbidden from seeing that clan." Rika said.

"Or even using it." Kurogasa added as he picked up the unconscious Koji and Kyoshiro got some napkins to wipe off his bloody nose and face.

"What doesn't send this boy to the deep end?" Kyoshiro sighed as he continued to wipe Koji's nose and face.

"Okay, now that, that's done. I Retire Aqua and Call another Rainbow Light, Carine! And Mermaid Idol, Sedna!"

 _Another Carine appeared with a lighter complexion and another Sedna appeared, both jumping into the water with happy smiles._ **[Rainbow Light, Carine – 10000 Power], [Mermaid Idol, Sedna – 8000 Power]**

"Now, to show the final curtain call! First, with a boost from Weddell, my right Carine attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard!" Rika said.

 _Boosted by the power of Weddell, the right Carine launched her rainbow light strike onto the Vanguard Gene, who blocked as much of the searing light as he can._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Rika said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Sedna, my other Carine attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki said next.

"No guard." Rika replied.

 _Boosted by the power of Sedna, the left Carine launched her next rainbow light strike onto the Vanguard Gene, this time nearly blinded by this rainbow strike attack from Carine._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika drew, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Lily Knight of the Valley – No Trigger]**

"Oh no! 5 damage! Is this the end for Rika?!" MC Mya announced.

"Come on, Rika! Get out of the gutter!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Time for the endgame! With a boost from Myrtoa, Raindear sets the final closing for your Vanguard!" Yuki said with a victorious smile and turned her cards sideways.

"Not so fast! Guard! Chestnut Bullet! Intercept, Iris Knight!" Rika shouted, placing the cards in the Guardian Circle.

"Drive Trigger, check." Yuki said, drawing the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Light, Carine – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Light, Carine – No Trigger]**

 _As she was boosted by Myrtoa, Raindear used her voice to conjure up a powerful typhoon to defeat the Vanguard Gene_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _, but Chestnut Bullet and Iris Knight appeared in time to intervene and stop the typhoon in time, but it took their lives instead._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Heh, now you're in for it." Yuki smirked.

"What?" Rika wondered.

"Raindear's skill, that's what!" Yuki grinned.

"OH NO!" Rika gasped as she figured it out.

"That's right! Raindear's skill activates I draw Grade 3's and I drew double, so I return both my Carine's to my Hand and Call them out! Plus, Carine's skill activates! When they are bounced back, I can Counterblast one, Soul Charge one and draw a card!"

"And that's two! So, she's activating four abilities at once!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Hmph… not bad." Kai scoffed.

 **[Soul Charge – Mermaid Idol, Flute – No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Drive Quartet, Ressac – Stand Trigger]**

"And now I can Call Carine and Top Idol, Aqua again!" Yuki said as she placed the cards on the Rear Guard again.

 _Soon, another Rainbow Light, Carine and Aqua emerged from the water, ready to fight._ **[Rainbow Light, Carine – 10000 Power], [Top Idol, Aqua – 10000 Power]**

"Now, Carine attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki declared.

"Intercept with my Rear Guard Gene!" Rika yelled.

 _As Carine sent another rainbow powered light strike onto the Vanguard Gene, the Rear Guard Gene jumped in the way to protect the Vanguard, but was seared and destroyed by the light._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"Ergh… Top Idol, Aqua attacks your Vanguard!" Yuki growled as she turned her card sideways.

"Guard! Shield Seed Squire!" Rika yelled as she placed the card on the Guardian Circle.

 _As Top Idol, Aqua was about to sing her melodic attack, Shield Seed Squire appeared to block the melodic waves she sent towards the Vanguard, but disappeared into motes after being blasted away._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Oh well, I end my turn." Yuki shrugged.

 **Yuki  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Mermaid Idol, Sedna/Prism on the Water, Myrtoa/Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol Aqua/ **Velvet Voice, Raindear** /Rainbow Light, Carine  
 **Damage:** Drive Quartet, Flows (F), Mermaid Idol, Felucca (F), Velvet Voice, Raindear (U), Drive Quartet, Bubblin (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **1  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Caramel Popcorn  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U) Hey Yo Pineapple (U), Glass Beads Dragon (U) Maiden of Blossom Rain (U), Lily Knight of the Valley (U)

"But I got six cards I can use to Guard. Think you can get through my defenses?" Yuki smirked.

Rika sighed. "I have to try. If I don't do this, then my team won't get to the Nationals and it will be on me if I don't win this. Plus, I promised my team that I would win. I need to do this, for my team, for my friends, and myself!" Rika said as she looked to Kurogasa, who gave a thumbs up, Kyoshiro, who nodded, and to Koji, who was barely conscious, but smiled to him nonetheless and looked back to her Deck and gave a deep breath. "Okay, STAND AND DRAW!" Rika drew her card and as she drew it, she smiled and looked to Yuki. "It's all over."

"I doubt it!" Yuki said with a singsong tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Rika said as she raised her card in the air and chanted.

 _ **"The knight of the jungle cuts through injustice and despair and blasts them away with his true courage! Ride! Knight of Harvest, Gene!"**_

 _The Knight of Verdure soon transformed into his older fully armored form with his blasters ready and aiming at his opponents._ **[Knight of Harvest, Gene – 10000 Power]**

"I also Call another Knight of Harvest, Gene!" Rika said, placing the card on the Rear Guard position.

 _Behind Caramel Popcorn, another Knight of Harvest appeared on next to the Vanguard Gene, albeit with a lighter complexion._ **[Knight of Harvest, Gene – 10000 Power]**

"But why do that? Isn't Corolla Dragon stronger to use when boosting?" Kurogasa asked.

"No… I know what she's trying to do!" Kyoshiro realized.

"I activate Caramel Popcorn's skill five times! Meaning she'll get an additional +5000 Power!" Rika said.

"WHAT!?" Yuki gasped.

"Now it's time for _your_ curtain call! With a boost from Shield Seed Squire, Knight of Harvest, Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Drive Quartet, Bubblin! Mermaid Idol, Felucca!" Yuki said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

 _As the Vanguard Knight of Harvest charged up his cannons, ready to fire onto Raindear, a long red–haired mermaid in a navy blue and light pink dress and red skirt with a dark red and another mermaid with lime green hair and in a green bikini top and a black tail both appeared to intercept the attack._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"This is it! All or nothing! Twin Drive, check!" Rika said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Iris Knight – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to my Rear guard Gene!" Rika shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yuki gasped.

"Well, I'm not! With a boost from Caramel Popcorn, my Rear Guard Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika shouted, turning the cards sideways.

"Um, uh, wait, uh…!" Yuki said, looking at her hand before she slumped. "No guard…"

 _Boosted by the overcharged Caramel Popcorn and the Critical Trigger, the Rear Guard Knight of Harvest charged up his cannons over their limit and fired a overcharged blast onto Raindear, which caused the water in the lake to splash into all corners and the Velvet Voice to scream in pain as she was blasted out of the water._ **[10000 Power + 12000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

 **[Damage Check – Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Velvet Voice, Raindear – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Yuki  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Mermaid Idol, Sedna/Prism on the Water, Myrtoa/Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol Aqua/ **Velvet Voice, Raindear** /Rainbow Light, Carine  
 **Damage:** Drive Quartet, Flows (F), Mermaid Idol, Felucca (F), Velvet Voice, Raindear (U), Drive Quartet, Bubblin (U), Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi, (U) Velvet Voice, Raindear (U)

 **Rika  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Harvest, Gene** /Knight of Harvest, Gene  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Caramel Popcorn  
 **Damage:** Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (F) Hey Yo Pineapple (F), Glass Beads Dragon (F) Maiden of Blossom Rain (F), Lily Knight of the Valley (F)

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Rika Ryusaki!" The referee announced, and the crowd cheered.

"What a match! Just when you think it's all over for Team NJS, Rika managed to somehow turn things around and take the win!" MC Mya announced.

"Alright! Rika did it!" Kurogasa cheered.

"I knew she could do it." Kyoshiro grinned.

"Whopeeeeeeeee…" Koji moaned before fainting from losing too much blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Koji! Oi! Shikari shiro! Koji!" Kurogasa panicked.

"Where… are all… the girls at… ?" Koji slowly moaned.

"Someone better take him to a clinic, so his blood can come back slowly. Heaven knows that what he needs to get back to normal." Kyoshiro said as he went to get someone.

"Alright, I ROCKED IT!" Rika cheered, jumping up and down.

"Nice one Rika." Yuki said as she approached her. "Other than Koji losing it with the blood festival, that was a pretty good fight."

"Thanks for the cardfight. Next time, though, keep the scantily clad girls out of the picture? Too distracting for the men." Rika deadpanned.

"Uh… right…" Yuki laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

After the two shook hands, they went back to their respective sides with their Decks in tow, "How's disco boy?" Rika asked Kurogasa as Kyoshiro and a pair of paramedics were taking Koji away on a stretcher.

"See for yourself." Kurogasa jabbed a thumb. "I mean, it's great that Koji got out of his slump, but man… those Bermuda Triangle mermaids almost killed him…"

"In some ways, I feel sorry for him. First, being depressed by a lost and then almost being killed by lady mermaids? It says something, you know? I don't know what it is, but there is something." Rika said.

"Yeah, don't get killed by the Bermuda Triangle's looks."

"Well, anyways, you're up next. We're all counting on you." Rika said, slapping Kurogasa's back hard, making him slightly stumble forward.

"Yeesh, no pressure." Kurogasa winced.

"Alright, Kurogasa!" the person yelled, revealing to be Riku Ryuuji, staring back at him with a determined gaze. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Kurogasa said before he approached the console.

"The final match of the Vanguard Kanto Regional Tournament between Team NJS's Kurogasa Kururugi and Team Fury's Riku Ryuuji will soon begin! So, hold onto your hats because the first final match of the Regionals will soon commence! Get ready to CARDFIGHT!" MC Mya announced.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Oh boy… Koji's down and out.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** So what were you saying about the Deck being full of pretty girls? *eye twitches*

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Ehehehehe… whoops, my bad. ^^;

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, at least Koji will be better soon… when the blood returns to his brain. Kind of reminds me of Sanji from One Piece with his stunts towards women, particularly Nico Robin.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well actually, this is when Sanji sees Nami and Robin two years later and he nosebleeds every time because of the torture he went through with those… "ladies". *shudder*

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, hopefully Koji will be better as Kurogasa takes on Riku Ryuuji.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep, so see you on the final match and don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	15. The Dinosaurs of War

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! Fen and BD here for another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello everyone! Time to rock it with another chapter! And what a great one, it is!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** That's right! In the last chapter, Rika managed to get the tie breaker for her team and now it's up to Kurogasa to take home the gold!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, I know Kuro can do it, with his team cheering him on, except for Koji, who is in the clinic from loss of blood. I really hope he gets better really soon.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, me too. Well anyways, let's get into this Cardfight!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"Welcome back to 3rd Kanto Vanguard Regional Tournament!" MC Mya announced. "If you're just tuning in now, the first of the final matches between Team NJS and Team White Fury has just ended! Eve has soundly defeated Koji and now the second round between Rika and Yuki is about to begin!"

Both players went to the Vanguard Fight Table and took out their Starting Vanguards and drew their five cards. As Rika looked to her opponent, Yuki Kidanawa, she sighed and looked at her hand…

 _'Okay… My hand is good and I'm ready… I don't know what she has in her arsenal, but whatever it is, I know I can take it for my team!'_

"I'm ready, Yuki! Are you?" Rika smiled.

"You betcha." Yuki nodded. "I just hope our cardfight makes up for what that jerk of a brother of mine did to your friend."

"Are the two fighters ready?" The referee asked as the two girls nodded. "Then let the second match of the Finals match begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 _As the Vanguard holographic mist surrounded them, the area soon changed into the vast watery island known around the Magallanica nation with beautiful and colorful flora all around them and the rocky ledges around them where land-based creatures and even the Bermuda Triangle mermaids could perch and relax._

"Shield Seed Squire!" _Rika turned into a young version of the Shield Seed Squire with her expression and hair, but with Shield Seed Squire's appearance._ **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell!" _Yuki turned into a young and beautiful looking mermaid with long blue hair and a blue sleeveless top with a navy blue scaled tail, jumping into the water and emerging with a cute wink and smile._ **[Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell –** **5000 Power]**

"And look at that, we got ourselves a new clan! If I'm not mistaken, that's a Bermuda Triangle unit! For those who don't know, Bermuda Triangle is a clan made out of mermaid pop idols from the Magallanica nation! Game mechanic wise, they focus on bouncing units to gain special abilities in exchange for that!"

As soon as Koji looked at the Bermuda Triangle Cadet, who winked at him, he… well… He's Koji Shinamori, so use your imagination.

"AWOOOOGA! AWOOOOOOGA!" Koji said excited, his eyes suddenly turning into hearts.

"Oh great… he's finally lost it." Kurogasa facepalmed.

"Well, at least he feels better from before." Kyoshiro chuckled sheepishly.

On the field, Rika was sweat dropping and stunned at what effect that Bermuda Triangle unit had on Koji and it was only Grade 0!

"Seriously?" Rika deadpanned.

"What? I told you it would make him feel better and it did. See?" Yuki smiled.

"Make him feel better? He looks like he's lost his lid!" Rika looked.

"Well, most guys are like that when they see my friends. So, are you ready?" Yuki smiled.

"I guess…"

"Alrighty then, I draw!" Yuki said, drawing her card and increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Mermaid Idol, Sedna!"

 _Weddell soon changed into a pink haired mermaid with a white and pink vest with puffy frills with a pink scaled tail, who leapt into the air and emerged out of it with a "Hi there!"_ **[Mermaid Idol, Sedna – 8000 Power]**

"Oh I'm in love!" Koji said dreamily.

"Yep, he definitely lost it…" Kurogasa muttered.

* * *

"Melville's skill activates! When I Drive Check a Grade 3 unit and my Vanguard is Bermuda Triangle, I can bounce one of my Rear Guards back into my Hand and then Call a Bermuda Triangle unit _from_ my Hand to an empty Rear Guard circle."

"What?!" Rika gasped.

"Not good." Kyoshiro frowned. "She's putting the pressure on Rika. She's gonna try to force Rika to use up the cards in her Hand. I'm scared to find out what her Grade 3 will do."

"So now I bounce Izumi back to my Hand and Call Rainbow Light, Carine!" Yuki said, switching cards.

 _As Izumi swam down into the depths of the water, another mermaid swam back and leapt out of the water as she was a neon pink–haired mermaid with twin pigtails wearing a pirate's hat and wearing a small black bikini top and a neon pink-colored tail with gold rings at the end of her tail._ **[Rainbow Light, Carine – 10000 Power]**

* * *

"Uh–oh! It's getting hot in here with the rivalry!" Kyoshiro smirked.

"Wrong term to use at the moment." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Why?" Kyoshiro questioned as Kurogasa pointed to a panting and drooling Koji, whose nose was bleeding so much, it was actually making a small puddle on the ground! "Right…"

"Uh… Koji doesn't look so good." Kamui got out.

"That's what girls do to you: turn you into a maniacal hound towards them." Miwa smiled.

"Boy, I am not looking forward to my teens." Reiji said.

"NLFTMT, yo." Eiji abbreviated.

"Don't worry, guys. He will be okay." Morikawa said.

"What makes you say that?" Izaki wondered. "He's gonna need a doctor sooner or later if this keeps up."

"I know how he's going through; all those girls towards Koji is like me towards my Kourin–chan!"

"Of course they are…" Izaki sighed.

"Figures he would make it about himself and Kourin." Kamui sighed as well.

"Still… Her units' power is really powerful." Aichi commented. "So, if Rika isn't careful, she could lose."

* * *

 _ **"Melodious mermaid of the abyss, let your song be known through your deep voice and let it ring throughout the sea! Ride! Velvet Voice, Raindear!"**_

 _As Melville gave a lovely aria, a beautiful voice sang even louder in elegance as a silver haired young mermaid with a black choker with a pink heart with a silver and dark blue sleeveless dress and a silver tail._ **[Velvet Voice, Raindear – 10000 Power]** _As Raindear took a look into Koji, she a gave seductive wink and air kiss to him._

"UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Koji yelled as his eyes turned into hearts again and unexpectedly, his nose shot out so much blood, he rocketed upwards several into the feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KOJI!" Kurogasa freaked out before Koji fell flat on his back with a pool of blood forming from his nose with hearts still on his eyes.

"Oh my! Someone call a doctor!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"Oh, brother." Rika facepalmed as she saw Koji losing a lot of blood. "See what've you done."

"Uh… yeah, sorry." Yuki said sheepishly.

"Note to self: He is forbidden from seeing that clan." Rika said.

"Or even using it." Kurogasa added as he picked up the unconscious Koji and Kyoshiro got some napkins to wipe off his bloody nose and face.

* * *

"Heh, now you're in for it." Yuki smirked.

"What?" Rika wondered.

"Raindear's skill, that's what!" Yuki grinned.

"OH NO!" Rika gasped as she figured it out.

"That's right! Raindear's skill activates I draw Grade 3's and I drew double, so I return both my Carine's to my Hand and Call them out! Plus, Carine's skill activates! When they are bounced back, I can Counterblast one, Soul Charge one and draw a card!"

"And that's two! So, she's activating four abilities at once!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Hmph… not bad." Kai scoffed.

 **[Soul Charge – Mermaid Idol, Flute – No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Drive Quartet, Ressac – Stand Trigger]**

"And now I can Call Carine and Top Idol, Aqua again!" Yuki said as she placed the cards on the Rear Guard again.

 _Soon, another Rainbow Light, Carine and Aqua emerged from the water, ready to fight._ **[Rainbow Light, Carine – 10000 Power], [Top Idol, Aqua – 10000 Power]**

* * *

"I have to try. If I don't do this, then my team won't get to the Nationals and it will be on me if I don't win this. Plus, I promised my team that I would win. I need to do this, for my team, for my friends, and myself!" Rika said as she looked to Kurogasa, who gave a thumbs up, Kyoshiro, who nodded, and to Koji, who was barely conscious, but smiled to him nonetheless and looked back to her Deck and gave a deep breath. "Okay, STAND AND DRAW!" Rika drew her card and as she drew it, she smiled and looked to Yuki. "It's all over."

"I doubt it!" Yuki said with a singsong tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Rika said as she raised her card in the air and chanted.

 _ **"The knight of the jungle cuts through injustice and despair and blasts them away with his true courage! Ride! Knight of Harvest, Gene!"**_

 _The Knight of Verdure soon transformed into his older fully armored form with his blasters ready and aiming at his opponents._ **[Knight of Harvest, Gene – 10000 Power]**

"I also Call another Knight of Harvest, Gene!" Rika said, placing the card on the Rear Guard position.

 _Behind Caramel Popcorn, another Knight of Harvest appeared on next to the Vanguard Gene, albeit with a lighter complexion._ **[Knight of Harvest, Gene – 10000 Power]**

"But why do that? Isn't Corolla Dragon stronger to use when boosting?" Kurogasa asked.

"No… I know what she's trying to do!" Kyoshiro realized.

"I activate Caramel Popcorn's skill five times! Meaning she'll get an additional +5000 Power!" Rika said.

"WHAT!?" Yuki gasped.

"Now it's time for _your_ curtain call! With a boost from Shield Seed Squire, Knight of Harvest, Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika declared, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Drive Quartet, Bubblin! Mermaid Idol, Felucca!" Yuki said, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

 _As the Vanguard Knight of Harvest charged up his cannons, ready to fire onto Raindear, a long red–haired mermaid in a navy blue and light pink dress and red skirt with a dark red and another mermaid with lime green hair and in a green bikini top and a black tail both appeared to intercept the attack._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"This is it! All or nothing! Twin Drive, check!" Rika said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Iris Knight – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to my Rear guard Gene!" Rika shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yuki gasped.

"Well, I'm not! With a boost from Caramel Popcorn, my Rear Guard Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika shouted, turning the cards sideways.

"Um, uh, wait, uh…!" Yuki said, looking at her hand before she slumped. "No guard…"

 _Boosted by the overcharged Caramel Popcorn and the Critical Trigger, the Rear Guard Knight of Harvest charged up his cannons over their limit and fired a overcharged blast onto Raindear, which caused the water in the lake to splash into all corners and the Velvet Voice to scream in pain as she was blasted out of the water._ **[10000 Power + 12000 Power + 5000 Power = 27000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

 **[Damage Check – Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Velvet Voice, Raindear – No Trigger]**

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Rika Ryusaki!" The referee announced, and the crowd cheered.

"What a match! Just when you think it's all over for Team NJS, Rika managed to somehow turn things around and take the win!" MC Mya announced.

"Alright! Rika did it!" Kurogasa cheered.

"I knew she could do it." Kyoshiro grinned.

"Whopeeeeeeeee…" Koji moaned before fainting from losing too much blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Koji! Oi! Shikari shiro! Koji!" Kurogasa panicked.

"Where… are all… the girls at… ?" Koji slowly moaned.

"Someone better take him to a clinic, so his blood can come back slowly. Heaven knows that what he needs to get back to normal." Kyoshiro said as he went to get someone.

"Alright, I ROCKED IT!" Rika cheered, jumping up and down.

"Nice one Rika." Yuki said as she approached her. "Other than Koji losing it with the blood festival, that was a pretty good fight."

"Thanks for the cardfight. Next time, though, keep the scantily clad girls out of the picture? Too distracting for the men." Rika deadpanned.

"Uh… right…" Yuki laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

After the two shook hands, they went back to their respective sides with their Decks in tow, "How's disco boy?" Rika asked Kurogasa as Kyoshiro and a pair of paramedics were taking Koji away on a stretcher.

"See for yourself." Kurogasa jabbed a thumb. "I mean, it's great that Koji got out of his slump, but man… those Bermuda Triangle mermaids almost killed him…"

"In some ways, I feel sorry for him. First, being depressed by a lost and then almost being killed by lady mermaids? It says something, you know? I don't know what it is, but there is something." Rika said.

"Yeah, don't get killed by the Bermuda Triangle's looks."

"Well, anyways, you're up next. We're all counting on you." Rika said, slapping Kurogasa's back hard, making him slightly stumble forward.

"Yeesh, no pressure." Kurogasa winced.

"Alright, Kurogasa!" the person yelled, revealing to be Riku Ryuuji, staring back at him with a determined gaze. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Kurogasa said before he approached the console.

"The final match of the Vanguard Kanto Regional Tournament between Team NJS's Kurogasa Kururugi and Team White Fury's Riku Ryuuji will soon begin! So, hold onto your hats because the first final match of the Regionals will soon commence! Get ready to CARDFIGHT!" MC Mya announced.

…And now the continuation…

* * *

As the paramedics finally came to take Koji to the clinic while Rika and Kyoshiro watched him being taken away, Kurogasa was also watching from a distance as he sighed and placed his Starting Vanguard and Riku placed down his.

"So, are you ready?" Riku asked.

"Like I said before, yeah! For my team and my friends and family cheering me on, I will not lose this match at all." Kurogasa said as he drew his five card hand.

"The same goes for me, buddy. I'm fighting for my team to win it all, so I'm not losing this one either! Can't say what that means for you and your team!" Riku smirked, making Kurogasa growl a bit.

"Are the two competitors ready?" The referee asked as Kurogasa and Riku each replied with a nod. "Then, let the final match between Kurogasa Kururugi of Team NJS and Riku Ryuuji of Team White Fury begin!"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Dinosaurs of War

 _As the Vanguard Holographic Field began to form its mist, the field soon formed into a flat and rocky battlefield, in which the battlefield was flattened due to multiple times by battle. Soon, the two astral forms of Kurogasa and Riku both appeared._

"Victory Angel!" _Kurogasa soon transformed into the staff wielding Courier Saint with a leafy wreath and white wings._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Dragon Egg!" _Riku's form soon changed into a medium–sized baby dragon just hatching out of some kind of mechanical shell that resembled an egg, giving a cute growl._ **[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power]**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! With one of the final matches of the final round beginning to start, one can't help to ask who will win this round: Kurogasa Kururugi, the solitary user of the Courier Saints and the leader of Team NJS or Riku Ryuuji, the final player of Team White Fury and user of the devastating Tachikaze? It's anyone's guess, but whoever wins, it will be an match none of us will be able to forget!"

"I'll go first! I draw!" Riku said, drawing his card, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Sonic Noa!"

 _Soon, the Dragon Egg closed up and transformed into a small mechanical yellow raptor, who snarled a bit at the angel._ **[Sonic Noa – 8000 Power]**

"Since I Rode him over Dragon Egg, I can move out of the Soul and Superior Call him to the Rear Guard!" Riku said, as he took the said card and placed him into the Rear Guard position.

 _Another circle appeared behind the yellow mechanical raptor and the dragon hatchling hatched out of its egg._ **[Dragon Egg – 4000 Power]**

"That ends my turn."

 **Riku  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Dragon Egg/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Sonic Noa** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Victory Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"My move! Draw!" Kurogasa said, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Command Angel!"

 _Victory Angel glowed and transformed into the military cadet angel, readying his dual pistols._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Victory Angel moves back to the Rear Guard! Call! Mail Charioteer!"

 _As Victory Angel reappeared behind Command Angel, the charioteer riding Courier Saint, with his lance at the ready._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power], [Mail Charioteer – 7000 Power]**

"Command Angel attacks Sonic Noa!" Kurogasa declared, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Riku declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Trigger – Guardian Saint, Alexander – No Trigger]**

 _Command Angel took out his pistols, aimed at Sonic Noa while flying in the air, and fired multiple bullets at the mechanical dinosaur, dealing damage._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Riku said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Trigger – Winged Dragon, Skyptero – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Victory Angel, Haniel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Riku declared.

 _Gaining power from the Victory Angel, Haniel flew over and slashed the Sonic Noa, causing it to stagger back a bit._ **[7000 Power + 4000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Riku said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Trigger – Vacuum Mammoth – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Riku  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Dragon Egg/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Sonic Noa** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Winged Dragon, Skyptero (U), Vacuum Mammoth (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Mail Charioteer/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Victory Angel/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Not bad, dude. I draw!" Riku said, increasing his hand to six again. "I Ride Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear!"

 _Sonic Noa screeched as a fully armored yellow dinosaur with red lines with two large blasters on its back and four extra smaller blasters appeared with a monstrous roar._ **[Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear – 11000 Power]**

"A Grade 2 with 11000 Power!? That can't be possible!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Normally, you'd be right. But, his skill, when called, I have to send a unit to the Drop Zone from my field, so goodbye, Dragon Egg!" Riku explained as he moved the Dragon Egg to the Drop Zone.

 _On the field, Cannon Gear looked to the vulnerable Dragon Egg with a ravenous look of hunger, who was trembling in fear as the humongous dinosaur crept closer and actually devouring the little egg–like dragon._

"Yuck!" Kurogasa said disgusted at seeing the larger Tachikaze unit devouring its own comrade. "How could it do that!?"

"Survival of the fittest, buddy. It's one of the most dominant rules of life in this world, and to the Tachikaze, that is no exception." Riku smiled. "However, Dragon Egg isn't destroyed for nothing. With a Counterblast of one, I can return it to my hand from the Drop Zone." Soon, Riku flipped over one card in the Damage Zone and added Dragon Egg back to his hand.

"Oh no!" Kurogasa gasped again.

"And it gets worse! Call! Dragon Egg! Ravenous Dragon, Megarex! Winged Dragon, Skyptero! Assault Dragon, Blightops!" Riku called as the said units were placed on the Rear Guard Positions.

 _In addition to the returned Dragon Egg, a large Tyrannosaurus Rex with bladed armor and three blades in each of its arms, a red and white armored Pterodactyl with blasters in its wings, and a yellow mechanical triceratops-like tank all appeared._ **[Dragon Egg – 5000 Power], [Ravenous Dragon, Megarex – 10000 Power], [Winged Dragon, Skyptero – 6000 Power], [Assault Dragon, Blightops – 9000 Power]**

"Now, Ravenous Dragon, Megarex attacks your Vanguard!" Riku announced, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa gasped.

 _The colossal Megarex gave a deafening roar as it charged towards Command Angel and slashed him with its colossal blades, pushing him back a few feet._ **[10000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said.

 **[Damage Check – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Winged Dragon, Skyptero, Cannon Gear attacks your Vanguard!" Riku continued. "Also, when Cannon Gear is boosted by a Tachikaze unit, it gains +2000 Power!"

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Riku announced.

 **[Drive Check – Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Blightops and I draw a card!" Riku announced as he drew a card.

 _Being charged up by the Winged Dragon Skyptero, Cannon Gear charged up his back cannons and side blasters and once charged, it fired molten bombs from its blasters that, once landed in front of Command Angel, it detonated and completely blew away the angel._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 2000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa checked.

 **[Damage Check – Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – No Trigger]**

"Lastly, boosted by Dragon Egg, Assault Dragon, Blightops attacks your Vanguard!" Riku declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

 _Boosted by the Dragon Egg and the remains of the Draw Trigger, the wheels on Blightops began revving at top speed, charging over to Command Angel and crashing into the Courier Saint at top speed._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Rainbow Wings – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Riku concluded.

 **Riku  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Winged Dragon, Skyptero/Dragon Egg  
 **Front Row:** Ravenous Dragon, Megarex/ **Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear** /Assault Dragon, Blightops  
 **Damage:** Winged Dragon, Skyptero (F) Vacuum Mammoth (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Mail Charioteer/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Victory Angel/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Prism Angel (U), Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Rainbow Wings (U)

"Three damage to two." Rika gasped. "Kurogasa better get it together, or we're going home."

"It can't be helped. Tachikaze is one of the clans that can deal the most damage of all of them." Kyoshiro said. "However, Kurogasa should be able to recover from this."

"How do you figure, Coach?" Rika wondered.

"Just watch." Kyoshiro said as they turned back to the match.

"Alright, it's my turn! Stand and draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card to increase his hand to six before he raised on the cards in the air. It glowed brightly before he chanted.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Command Angel shined brightly and a pillar of light descended down from the sky before it hit Command Angel, engulfing him in the light. Moments later, a pair of wings sprouted out of that pillar of light before the latter was dispersed to reveal the silver armored angel and it had Kurogasa's facial appearance as he readied his sword._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Victory Angel Retires! Mail Charioteer moves back! Call! Command Angel! Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame!"

 _As Victory Angel quickly disappeared and Mail Charioteer quickly took his place, another Command Angel and Seraphiel both appeared on the field, ready to fight for the Courier Saints._ **[Command Angel – 8000 Power], [Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power]**

"With a boost from Mail Charioteer, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Riku declared.

 _Gaining power from the Mail Charioteer, Seraphiel charged her golden arrow as it glowed with a golden flame and fired it towards Cannon Gear's forehead, which struck his head and caused it to roar painfully._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Riku said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the next cards sideways.

"No guard." Riku announced.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Wings – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from Command Angel, Alexander flew above Cannon Gear and gave a war cry as he slashed into his enemy with his mighty blade._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Riku said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Riku  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Winged Dragon, Skyptero/Dragon Egg  
 **Front Row:** Ravenous Dragon, Megarex/ **Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear** /Assault Dragon, Blightops  
 **Damage:** Winged Dragon, Skyptero (F), Vacuum Mammoth (U), Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (U), Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Mail Charioteer/Command Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Prism Angel (U), Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Rainbow Wings (U)

"Oh, my! It seems that these two cardfighters aren't giving each other an inch as one damage points separates their score! What a monumental cardfight to finish the 1st Final Round, but the question still stands: who is going to win it all for their team?" MC Mya announced.

"Alright, Kurogasa. Now that I know you're not holding back, be prepared that I'm going full force on you! I Stand and Draw!" Riku said, drawing his card and increasing his hand to five. "Here we go!" Soon, Riku pulled out a card and held it in front of his face as he chanted.

 _ **"Tear down the enemy with your insatiable power! Rip them down to pieces and take control of the battlefield! Ride! Tyrant Deathrex!"**_

 _Cannon Gear gave a monstrous roar as a large armored and grey Tyrannosaurus soon came into being, roaring so loud, it shook the battlefield and even scared some of his enemies._ **[Tyrant Deathrex – 10000 Power]**

"That could be bad. Tyrant Deathrex is a deadly unit of the Tachikaze." Kyoshiro mentioned.

"Well, I know Kurogasa is going to make that dino extinct! Come on!" Rika cheered.

Meanwhile, Koji was getting treatment of restoring the amount of blood he lost in the clinic, and he was watching the cardfight as well on the clinic's TV, quietly cheering for his best friend to win in his mind.

 _'Come on, aibou. You can win this!'_ Koji mentally cheered.

Back to the Vanguard Field…

"Here we go! With a boost from Dragon Egg, Assault Dragon, Blightops attacks your Vanguard!" Riku declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No way! Guard with Assault Pigeon!"

 _As it was charged by Dragon Egg and started charging towards Alexander_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** _, the small pigeon of the Courier Saints appeared in front of the Assault Dragon and shielded the Guardian Saint before disappearing into motes._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Boosted by Winged Dragon, Skyptero, Deathrex attacks your Vanguard!" Riku declared, turning his center cards sideways. "Deathrex's skill! When attacking, he gains +5000 Power!"

"Tch… No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Twin Drive, check." Riku said, drawing the two top cards of his Deck, the latter of which glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Archbird – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Black Cannon Tiger – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Megarex and the critical stays with Deathrex!" Riku announced.

 _Tyrant Deathrex roared loudly as he lead a deadly charge towards Alexander and crashed into the Guardian Saint with full force and using the Critical Trigger, he used his tail to strike him, followed by a powerful stomp once the Saint was down._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa gritted, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one point of Damage and give Alexander the +5000 Power!" Kurogasa said, taking a Damage point and putting into the Drop Zone.

 _Though beaten, Alexander soon got up with renewed vigor from the remains of the Heal Trigger._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Since Deathrex's attack hit, I have to retire a unit on my field, so, Blightops has to go, but not without his skill! With a Counterblast of 1, I can add Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon to my hand!" Riku said, putting his Rear Guard to the Drop Zone and adding his said card to his hand after his Counterblast. "Now, Megarex attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Rainbow Wings!" Kurogasa countered.

 _As the Ravenous Dragon charges towards Alexander_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]** _, the eagle with rainbow–colored wings appeared to intercept the attack._ **[14000 Power + 5000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Rainbow Wing's skill activates! Since I Guarded with him and placed him in the Drop Zone, I can Counterblast one and bring him to a Rear Guard circle!" Kurogasa added.

 _Soon, Rainbow Wings appeared with a screech as he perched down onto the field._ **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power]**

"Hmph… I'll end my turn then." Riku finished.

 **Riku  
Hand: **7  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Winged Dragon, Skyptero/Dragon Egg  
 **Front Row:** Ravenous Dragon, Megarex/ **Tyrant Deathrex** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Winged Dragon, Skyptero (F), Vacuum Mammoth (F), Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (U), Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Mail Charioteer/Command Angel/Rainbow Wings  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Rainbow Wings (U), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Mediator Angel (U)

"What a match everyone! With each competitor tie at four Damage each, this battle continues to rage on!" MC Mya announced.

"I Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his card and increasing his hand to three. "Time to step it up!" Kurogasa soon took a card out of his hand and lifted in the air as he started to chant. _'I'm going to win this! I'm going to make sure that my team gets to the Nationals!'_

 _ **"The mail**_ **will** _ **pass through no matter the cost! Clear the way, Road of Heaven! Ride! My Final Vanguard! Postmaster General, Michael!"**_

 _As Alexander raised his blade in the air, a pillar of light descended onto him, and from that light appeared the Postmaster General, descending onto the field, as his serrated swords pulled out of his gauntlets and targeted the large Tachikaze Vanguard with determined eyes._ **[Postmaster General, Michael – 11000 Power]**

"Here we go! Alexander's skill activates! Since I Rode a Grade 3 over him, he moves to an empty Rear Guard circle, giving me a full field!"

 _From another pillar of light, the Guardian Saint descended with renewed determination to battle his foes._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"If you think you can beat through my seven cards and Intercept, you're kidding! I'm not going out without a fight, man!" Riku said.

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me! Boosted by Mail Charioteer, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa announced, turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Black Cannon Tiger!" Riku said, placing the card into the Guardian Circle.

 _As Seraphiel, boosted by Mail Charioteer, flew over to attack Deathrex with her golden arrows ready to fire_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, a crimson mechanical saber toothed tiger with black cannons appeared with a snarl, blocked Seraphiel's arrows with its body._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next.

"Guard! Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon!" Riku said, placing the unit on the Guardian Circle.

 _Gaining power from Rainbow Wings, Alexander wielded his blade with determination_ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power],** _a giant mechanical turtle appeared in front of Deathrex, producing some kind of electrical grid as a shield to repel against Alexander's attack._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Finally, boosted by Command Angel, Michael attacks your Vanguard! Plus, I activate his skill! By discarding a copy of him, and Counterblasting two, if his attack is successful, you can't Boost your units next turn!"

"Like I'm gonna let you! Perfect Guard! Archbird! By ditching a card, your attack is nullified!" Riku said.

"Heh, I was hoping you would." Kurogasa smirked.

"Huh?" Riku said confused.

"I knew you'd use that Perfect Guard against my Vanguard. So now I'm hoping to pull Stand Triggers to end this!"

Kai's eyes narrowed at that. How was he going to pull that off with a guess?

 _'Here goes nothing…'_ Kurogasa thought to himself, closing his eyes as he placed his hand on his Deck. Once he felt a certain spark, he quickly opened his eyes with a confident look! "Twin Drive, check!"

 **[Drive Check – Fleetfoot Angel – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Fleetfoot Angel – Stand Trigger]**

"NO WAY!" Riku gawked.

"You've got to be kidding me…!" Kai said quietly.

"Alright, Kuro!" Rika roared.

"Double Stand Trigger! Both my Rear Guard units stand and they both get the +5000 Powers!" Kurogasa said.

 _Michael, gaining power from Command Angel, unsheathed his serrated swords and flew towards Tyrant Deathrex with his swords blazing with white light_ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]** _, but then, a large Archeopteryx with armor appeared with a blazing aura, nullifying the blazing swords' strike._ **[Archbird – Shield: 0]**

"Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the card sideways.

"Ugh… no guard." Riku said.

 _Seraphiel, boosted by the Stand Trigger's power, charged up her arrows and fired them with a fiery blaze onto Deathrex, making it roar in pain._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Riku said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Sonic Noa – No Trigger]**

"And now Alexander will deliver the final bow!" Kurogasa shouted, turning his last card sideways.

"Tch… no guard." Riku said.

 _Alexander finally rose again as he readied his sword and prepared to fly over to his final opponent and soon, as the sun gleamed on the Guardian Saint's sword, he struck his blade into Tyrant Deathrex's chest, making him roar in pain again._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

Riku didn't even had to pull his final trigger check as somehow the wind blew his top card into the Damage Zone.

 **[Damage Check – Tyrant Deathrex – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Riku  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Winged Dragon, Skyptero/Dragon Egg  
 **Front Row:** Ravenous Dragon, Megarex/ **Tyrant Deathrex** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Winged Dragon, Skyptero (F), Vacuum Mammoth (F), Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon (U), Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (U), Sonic Noa (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Postmaster General, Michael** /Guardian Saint, Alexander  
 **Back Row:** Mail Charioteer/Command Angel/Rainbow Wings  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Rainbow Wings (U), Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Mediator Angel (U)

* * *

"The Winner! Team NJS! Kurogasa Kururugi!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What an amazing cardfight!" MC Mya announced. "Though it was close, somehow Kurogasa was able to pull out that Double Stand Trigger out of nowhere and win the fight! What an upset! Team NJS is going to the Nationals!"

"WOHOO! You did it Kuro!" Rika shouted in glee running over to him, to give a big hug.

"Thanks, Rika, but, uh..." Kurogasa muttered as he began to blush.

"Oh, right…" Rika said before letting go. "But, still, it was awesome that you won it! Especially with that double Stand Trigger! How did you do it, knowing that they were coming like that?"

"Well…" Kurogasa scratched his head, trying to come up with a answer on how he could predict that, but luckily his father/coach came over.

"It doesn't matter how he got them, Rika. Besides, if anything, those Stand Triggers were probably because of his will to fight on, as his deck responded to it." Kyoshiro theorized.

"You think that could be true?" Rika asked.

"You never know, but that seems to be the most logical explanation." Kyoshiro said. "Because of your bond with the Courier Saints, you were able to come out with the win needed for the team."

"Well, either way, I'm happy that I did it." Kurogasa smiled.

* * *

Up in the stands, Aichi and the others watched this unfold.

"I'm so proud of them." Yukina said, tearing up a bit.

"We're all proud of them." Tarakudo smiled.

"That was awesome! How Kurogasa pulled out that win for his team!" Kamui shouted in glee as he turned to Aichi. "Wasn't that cool, Onii–san?"

"Yeah it was." Aichi nodded in agreement.

"Hmph…" Kai scoffed, looking away.

"What's _your_ problem?" Kamui asked.

"That's Kai's way of saying that he's happy for Kurogasa's win." Miwa interpreted.

"Don't put words in my mouth…" Kai muttered.

"Maybe, if you said them…" Miwa retorted.

"I think that was cool." Izaki said. "I'm sorry the Tachikaze guy lost, but it's cool that Kurogasa won, though."

"I guess. If I was down there, though, the match would be done already." Morikawa said smugly.

"Yeah, you would've lost in two turns." Kamui muttered. "Lose–umi…"

"Big time…" Reiji added.

"BTLU, yo…" Eiji added.

"Indeed." Izaki said.

"WHAT!?" Morikawa shouted. "You take that back, you twerps! You too, Izaki!"

"What did I do?" Izaki said.

"Ara, ara, you're being too loud." Yukina said as she _smiled_.

"O–O–Okay, …" Izaki looked down.

"S–S–She's scary…" Kamui recoiled.

"R–R–Really scary…" Reiji shivered.

"RS, yo…" Eiji added with fear.

As for Morikawa, he was stunned in fear over Yukina's _smile,_ which scared him into submission.

"Uh, sister, I think you stunned him." Tarakudo said.

"Oh, dear…" Yukina said.

Misaki on the other hand, smiled a bit, happy that Kurogasa and Team NJS got to the Nationals.

"Ara, you look happy Misaki–chan." Yukina noticed.

"Well, I am just happy that Kurogasa and Team NJS won. They did all they can, despite the odds against them."

"Hmmmmmm…" Yukina smiled slyly.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure it isn't something more?" Yukina teased.

"W–W–What do you mean? It's nothing." Misaki stuttered, looking away with a blush.

"Sure it isn't, dear." Yukina giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the two teams met up in the middle, save for Koji who was still in the clinic.

"Nice job you guys. Your team made it." Yuki smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Kurogasa nodded back.

"Well, you guys beat us, so you better do your best in the Nationals, as well as the other team, okay?" Riku said.

"We will and thanks, guys." Rika said.

Riku looked towards Eve, who was looking away from the group, and stared with a sharp glare. "Eve, don't you have something to say? Would it hurt you to congratulate these guys?"

"Hmph…" Eve scoffed.

"Ugh… one moment." Yuki said before going over to Eve and–

*POW!*

"OHO!"

–kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"There you go." Yuki smiled as her brother kneeled down in pain.

"Oh, my goodness." Kyoshiro said.

"Remind me not to mess with her." Kurogasa cringed, subconsciously, covering between his legs.

"Noted, but I like her. Yuki, anytime you want to hang out with us, you and Riku can." Rika smiled.

"Thanks, Rika!" Yuki smiled as the girls shook hands as the guys, save Eve, looked from the sisterly bond.

"You can hang out with us too, Riku. Just don't bring Eve and Yuki with you at the same time." Kurogasa whispered.

"Gotcha. Their sibling rivalry scares me sometimes too." Riku whispered back as he looked back to Eve, who was still seething in pain from that painful kick.

"Understandable, Riku. I can see how they can be a little eventful and I speak from experience." Kyoshiro laughed.

"Uh, Dad, you may want to be more quiet with that or Kaa–san or Uncle may hear you." Kurogasa whispered back.

"Uh, right…" Kyoshiro said as he felt a pair of eyes staring at him as his head was turned away, but still felt the burning death stare towards him.

"Alright folks! That's it for the first round of finals in this Regional Tournament! Now it's time for Team Handsome and Team Q4 to battle for the other spot!" MC Mya announced. "Stay tuned, because you don't want to miss this!"

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** WOHOO! HE DID IT! TEAM NJS IS GOING TO THE NATIONALS!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** ALRIGHT! YEAH!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Man, I thought for a while there that Kurogasa wouldn't be able to land his attacks, but he did!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I did too, for a sec. Tachikaze is a monster clan, but the Courier Saints are truly powerful when fighting for their friends!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Exactly! Well anyways, that's all the time we have for now! We hope you enjoyed this Christmas marathon of cardfights! Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Happily Never After

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! Fen and BD here to wish you all a Happy New Year and to bring another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I hope everyone has a great New Year of 2016! I know I will, as will Fen–kun here! Time to break in the new year with a new chapter!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! And it's Team Q4's turn to fight! And it's against Team Handsome!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Alright! Alright! Alright! And the first ones going up are well, watching the anime version, you know it's Kamui versus Nagisa! Oh boy!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** But… we had something else in mind for that match. You'll see soon.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, so to find out, get ready for this chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Oh man… I thought I'd never get past that." Kurogasa sighed as he sat on a couch in the lobby with Rika and Kyoshiro standing in front of him.

"Yeah. It was pretty hard, to say the least. Yuki was hard to beat too, especially with the girl on girl overload with Koji." Rika added. "By the way, how is that knucklehead?"

"Well, he should be feeling better at the clinic. He lost a lot of blood, but not enough to be lethal or anything like that." Kyoshiro said. "I'll check up on him before we see the next final match."

"Alright, and hopefully with the final match, Team Q4 will win theirs against Team Handsome and we can both make it to the Nationals!" Rika said, raising a fist in the air.

"Yeah, me too." Kurogasa nodded with a closed smile before turning his head to see a familiar group. "Speaking of Q4, here they are now."

"Hey, guys!" Aichi waved as Team Q4 came over to the other members of Team NJS. "What's up?"

"Just relaxing from our team's final win in the tournament. Nothing to it." Rika smirked smugly.

"Sure it was, Rika." Kurogasa said, looking to the other side and back to Team Q4. "So, I guess you guys are ready to rumble with those pirates, huh?"

"Yeah, we are! And I get first shot at Gouki, Kuro–niisan!" Kamui said, throwing his fists in a shadow boxing way and the others, save Kai, who sweat dropped.

"You sure, Kamui? Gouki's pretty strong. Even I had a hard time against him and the way he's playing in the tournament, he and his team are playing for keeps." Kurogasa said.

"Doesn't matter! We are too, and I'm not letting Gouki or his band of crazed pirates beat us!" Kamui growled.

"If anyone says he's not enthusiastic, they never seen Kamui this pumped." Kyoshiro whistled.

"Nope." Shin added.

"So, I guess the ones going after Kamui will be Kai and then, if so, Aichi, right?" Kurogasa guessed.

"Yep, though I may not get a chance to play, but I know Kamui-san and Kai-kun will win the final match for us." Aichi smiled.

"Got that right, Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui said, turning to Kai. "So, don't screw up, Kai!"

"Worry about yourself." Kai huffed as Kamui growled, but Kai instantly turned to Kurogasa. "As for you, Kurogasa, that was… an interesting play you did in the final match."

"Huh? You mean with that double Stand trigger against Riku?" Kurogasa remembered.

"Did Kai just compliment someone else's fighting skills!?" Kamui gasped.

"No way!" Rika gasped.

"Kai–kun!" Aichi said, shocked.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" Kai scoffed again.

"Well, I have to say, it was a good play on my part and thanks, Kai, for complimenting me for that. But, I have to say that it was luck on my part. I wouldn't put so much interest on it." Kurogasa said.

"Hmph… so you say," Kai said before turning around to leave.

"And once again, the aloof Kai walks aways quietly and like a jerk. I'll never understand that guy." Rika said, placing her hand on her chin.

"It's just his way, Rika. You can't be so focused on it and besides, we should head back to the stage. Our turn is next pretty soon." Shin said.

"Yeah, time for Team Q4 to win this! Let's do it, Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui smiled.

"Right. Wish us luck, guys!" Aichi said as the team walked off to the Vanguard stage.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 16: Happily Never After

"Welcome back, everyone, to the second final match of the Final Round of the Regional Kanto Vanguard Tournament! Making their debut for this match, Team Quadrifolio, or Q4 for short!" MC Mya announced as the said team waited in their area, waiting for the opponents to be called. "Against them is the sure bet that you all know! Team Handsome! Which one will win?!"

 _'Gouki, there's gonna be no holding back!'_ Kamui thought to himself with a smirk. However… Gouki had a smirk saying that he had something else in mind.

"Sorry, Kamui–chan…" someone said, revealing to be Nagisa walking up to the stage. "But I'm your opponent."

"Nagisa?!" Kamui flinched in fear. "No way!"

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Kurogasa muttered.

"If I win, we're getting married, okay?!" Nagisa smiled.

"WHAT?!" Kamui shouted.

"HOLD UP JUST A MINUTE!" Kurogasa yelled. "WE HAD A DEAL ABOUT THAT!"

"YEAH! WHAT ABOUT THAT!?" Kamui shouted. "I THOUGHT WE SAID YOU WOULD STOP OBSESSING OVER ME!"

"That's the thing! It wasn't obsession, it's love!" Nagisa smiled with happiness.

"THEY'RE ONE AND THE SAME IN YOUR CASE!" Kurogasa and Kamui yelled comically.

"Silence!" Gouki yelled, making the two quiver back. "Her love towards you is true and real, Kamui! You need to understand that Nagisa truly loves you!"

"Well, I don't feel the same! I don't want to say this to you, Nagisa, but I have to! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!"

*GONG!*

"Oh, boy." Rika said.

"He's dead." Miwa whistled.

"Kamui's a goner…" Reiji said.

"KAG, yo…" Eiji added.

"May you rest in peace." Morikawa clasped his hands in mock prayer.

"Oh, yeah." Izaki added.

"Come on, guys. He said what he needed to say." Kurogasa said.

A few moments of silence covered the area before Nagisa looked to Kamui with another smile. "Yeah, right, Kamui! Like that will fool me!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kamui wailed in disbelief.

"That girl has so many loose screws…" Rika sweat dropped heavily.

"Her family doesn't help in that, either." Miwa sighed.

"They're all on the ship to Crazyville, these pirates." Eiji said.

"TASCTP, yo." Reiji added.

"They're focused on getting Kamui on their side through love." Morikawa said, scratching his chin. "A very powerful strategy."

"Oh, brother." Izaki shrugged.

"Grrr… YOU LIED, YOU CRAZY BAND OF PIRATES! WHAT KIND OF HONOR IS THAT IN NOT KEEPING A PROMISE? AND SERIOUSLY, SHE'S STILL TOO YOUNG TO DATE, YOU PSYCHOS!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Kurogasa, don't yell." Yukina said.

"Yes, it's not needed." Kyoshiro said.

"They still lied…" Kurogasa growled. "What kind of honor is there…?"

"The Regional Tournament finals! In the first match, Kamui Katsuragi versus Nagisa Daimonji! What kind of fight will they bring us? I'm sure these fighters, who have given us wonderful Vanguard fights so far, are eagerly anticipating feeding those brain cells now! And now, as spectators, we will watch this fight between honest fighters that will leave no regrets! No regrets at all! Let's imagine! Let's Vanguard!" MC Mya announced.

"So, Nagisa's going first…" Aichi wondered. "Why?"

"It shouldn't be surprising. Even if a person hasn't fought up to until now, all they need to do is register as a player to enter the competition. It was the same with Tokura." Kai explained.

"I see…" Aichi said.

"Gouki, we made a promise that we would fight against each other as men should!" Kamui shouted. "And we even made a promise that Nagisa would stop this craziness!"

"Even so… What's more important to me as a man is to be Nagisa's big brother! I can't refuse a request from my cute sister." Gouki said.

Kamui sighed and sweat dropped.

"Go ahead and laugh, but in the end, the winner is going to be love!" Gouki declared.

"Fat chance of that happening!" Kamui shot back.

"It's true, my love!" Nagisa shot up in front of Kamui, causing him to stagger back. "Love will win it for me and bind our love together!"

"It's not happening!" Kamui snapped. "That does it! I'm ending this now! Let's go!"

"Okay, Kamui~ If I win, we're getting married…" Nagisa said lovingly.

"If I have no choice… Fine, but if I win, this nonsense with you loving me is done, you got me!?" Kamui shouted.

"Okay, but that won't happen! Love will guide me to victory and happy bliss!" Nagisa smiled.

"It should guide you to a straightjacket…" Kamui muttered.

After that, the two kids placed their Starting Vanguards in the Vanguard Circle, their Decks in the Deck Zone and drew five cards. After that…

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _As the Vanguard holographic stage began to form mist, the stage began to materialize, forming the Nova Grapplers' technologic arena._

"Battleraizer!" _Kamui's form changed into the mecha fighting robo, ready for battle._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

"Battleraizer!" _Nagisa soon changed into the same Nova Grappler unit, taking everyone by surprise._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

"Battleraizer!? You're not using the same Granblue deck as Gouki?!" Kamui said.

"I wanted to use the same deck as you, Kamui–chan!" Nagisa said, making him sweat drop.

"Whatever! Draw! I Ride Tough Boy!" Kamui said, placing the card on the Vanguard circle.

 _Battleraizer was soon replaced by the bulky gray robo with multiple shields on his body._ **[Tough Boy –** **8000 Power]**

"Thanks to Battleraizer's skill, he moves to the back!" Kamui continued.

 _Soon, Battleraizer appeared behind Tough Boy._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

"That's the end of my turn." Kamui finished.

 **Kamui  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Battleraizer/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Tough Boy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battleraizer** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Here I go, Kamui! I Ride Queen of Heart!" Nagisa said, riding the same unit onto the field.

 _The Queen of Heart quickly appeared on the field, replacing the Battleraizer's position._ **[Queen of Heart –** **6000 Power]**

"And thanks to Battleraizer's skill, he appears in the Rear Guard!" Nagisa continued.

 _Battleraizer soon reappeared behind the Queen of Heart, ready to support._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

"Is she for real…?" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Aw… She even sounds like Kamui…" Emi said.

"Emi?" Kurogasa said surprised. "When did _you_ get here?"

"I just came back from the restroom." Emi smiled. "So, what's going on here?"

"Okay, well… Nagisa is fighting Kamui, and if he loses, they're going to get married." Kurogasa said.

"Married? Isn't she too young to get married?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, but Nagisa comes from a family of loons." Rika said. "She's obsessed with Kamui, saying that it's love, but Kamui doesn't feel it."

"Okay…?' Emi said, confused.

"Don't worry, Emi. You'll understand more during the match." Kurogasa said.

"Now, with an boost from Battleraizer, the Queen attacks your Vanguard, plus Battleraizer's skill adds +3000 Power to the Queen of Hearts!" Nagisa declared, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Kamui announced.

"Drive Trigger check." Nagisa said, checking the top card of her Deck, with the card glowing yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Shining Lady – Critical Trigger]**

"Oh c'mon!" Kamui groaned frustrated.

"Yes! Critical Trigger! All effects to the Queen of Hearts!" Nagisa said.

 _As she gained power from the Battleraizer and the Critical Trigger, the Queen launched a powerful blast of pink energy towards Tough Boy, dealing damage to him._ **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check!" Kamui said.

 **[Damage Check – Brutal Jack – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Mr. Invincible – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn, Kamui!" Nagisa said. "And with Battleraizer's skill, he goes back to the deck after boosting."

 **Kamui  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Battleraizer/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Tough Boy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (U), Mr. Invincible (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Queen of Hearts** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It's my turn! Draw!" He drew his next card to increase his hand to six. "I Ride Brutal Jack!" Kamui said, placing the card on the Vanguard position.

 _Tough Boy soon transformed into the black mechanical dragon of the Nova Grapplers, giving a powerful and deep roar._ **[Brutal Jack – 11000 Power]**

"Call! King of Sword! Queen of Heart! Lucky Girl! Cray Soldier!"

 _Appearing on the field were King of Sword with the Queen behind him for support and the alien soldier of Cray with his blaster at hand and a large pink cat with a fancy hairdo laid down and purred a bit._ **[King of Sword – 10000 Power], [Queen of Heart – 6000 Power], [Lucky Girl – 5000 Power] [Cray Soldier – 4000 Power]**

"Oh boy, he wants to end this quick…" Rika said.

"Can you blame him? He wants nothing to do with Nagisa." Kurogasa pointed out.

"Come on, Kamui! You can do it! Beat this witch!" Reiji shouted.

"CKBTW, yo!" Eiji added, which caught the ear of a certain pirate.

"HEY! WHO'S CALLING MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER A WITCH!?" Gouki roared, which made the two boys hide behind Morikawa, who panicked.

"Hey! Why are you hiding behind me!? Cut that out!" Morikawa shouted.

"Now, time to Counter–" Kamui said before…

"Blast!" Nagisa interrupted, which made Kamui pause. "Keep going, sweetie!"

"Hey, keep it to yourself!" Kamui interjected. "And back to me, I Counterblast and place Jack in high gear!"

 _Jack's eyes gleamed green, indicating that it was ready for action as it roared._

"With a boost from the Queen, my King of Sword will attack your Vanguard! With the Queen's skill, King of Sword gets an extra +4000 Power!" Kamui said, turning the said cards sideways.

"No guard." Nagisa said with a smile.

 _Gaining power from the Queen and then some, the King of Sword dashed into the enemy Queen and slashed into her with his mighty sword._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Nagisa said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – King of Sword – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Battleraizer, Brutal Jack attacks your Vanguard! and…" Kamui shouted, before once again…

"Battleraizer gives Jack an extra +3000 Power and since he's the Vanguard he gets another +5000 Power!" Nagisa intervened again.

"Cut that out! Are you guarding or not?" Kamui snapped.

"No guard." Nagisa smiled.

"Drive Trigger, check!" Kamui said, revealing the top card and it glowed red. "Ha! Draw Trigger! +5000 Power goes to Lucky Girl and I get to draw an extra card.

 **[Drive Check – Three Minutes – Draw Trigger]**

 _Boosted by the Battleraizer and his own berserk power, the colossal black dragon roared and blasted a fiery blast onto the Queen of Heart, engulfing her in the attack._ **[11000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Nagisa said, revealing the next card.

 **[Damage Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

"Now, Lucky Girl, boosted by Cray Soldier, attacks your Vanguard!" Kamui said.

"No guard." Nagisa said.

 _Boosted by the Cray Soldier and the Draw Trigger, Lucky Girl pounced onto Queen of Hearts and gave a fierce scratch onto her faceplate._ **[5000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Nagisa said, checking the top card of her Deck as it shined green. "Heal Trigger! I heal 1 point of damage!"

 **[Damage Check – Ring Girl, Clara – Heal Trigger]**

"Not bad, not bad… Lucky me, right, Kamui? If I didn't get this Heal Trigger, I would've gotten 3 damage!" Nagisa said.

"Dooooooh… I end my turn." Kamui said frustrated.

 **Kamui  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Cray Soldier/Empty/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** Lucky Girl/ **Brutal Jack** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (F), Mr. Invincible (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Queen of Hearts** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Tough Boy (U) Ring Girl, Clara (U)

"You just got lucky, but everyone knows that Vanguard fights are made of power!" Kamui shouted.

"You're so cute, Kamui, but really Vanguard fights are made of a strategy called "love"!" Nagisa squealed, making Kamui sweat drop.

"Oh, boy…" Kurogasa sighed.

"She took the train to Crazyville…" A new voice said, and they turned to see Koji with tissue up his nose, Kyoshiro standing next to him as they approached the group.

"Koji! You're back!" Kurogasa smiled, but saw the tissues up his nose. "You got something in your nose, dude."

"I know, aibou. It's to keep the nosebleed from starting again. Anyways, what's going on with Kamui and the crazy she–pirate?" Koji said.

"Basically she broke a deal about leaving Kamui alone." Rika deadpanned.

"What? What do you mean?" Koji asked.

"Apparently, how she was acting was a lie to get closer to Kamui and she is still closer to him than ever, even when Kamui yelled that he didn't love her and never will and didn't get the hint." Kurogasa explained.

"Seriously? That girl ain't right." Koji gasped.

"We all knew that. She's even more obsessed than before and if Kamui loses, he has to marry her." Kurogasa said.

"What!? You gotta be kidding me!" Koji gasped.

"Nope, let's hope Kamui doesn't lose, or we may be seeing a wedding after this match." Rika said.

"Don't joke about that!" Kamui yelled back to the three teenagers.

"He heard us from here?" Rika said, confused.

"Apparently so." Kurogasa answered.

"Back to me, my lovey–dovey! Draw!" her hand increased to seven. "I Ride Magician Girl, Kirara!" Nagisa said, placing the card on the Vanguard position.

 _On the field, the Queen of Heart soon changed to a colorful female android that looked like a magician with star–like accessories with red ribbons and holding a colorful wand that appeared, floating in the air._ **[Magician Girl, Kirara – 9000 Power]**

"Never seen that unit before…" Kamui said.

"Call! Another Magician Girl, Kirara! Shining Lady! Tough Boy!" Nagisa said, placing the units on the Rear Guard position.

 _Another Magician Girl, Kirara appeared, albeit in a purple coloration as well as a pink-skinned lady with white armor over its head, torso and legs and another Tough Boy._ **[Magician Girl, Kirara – 9000 Power], [Shining Lady – 5000 Power], [Tough Boy – 8000 Power]**

"Here I go! Kirara, boosted by Tough Boy, attacks your Vanguard!" Nagisa said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard…" Kamui muttered.

"Drive Trigger, check!" Nagisa said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Hungry Dumpty – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining power from the Tough Boy, Kirara fired a star-colored ray at Brutal Jack, dealing damage onto the Nova Grappler._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Queen of Heart –No Trigger]**

"Alright! My attack succeeded!" Nagisa cheered.

"And that's good why?" Kamui wondered.

"When Kirara's attack hits, I can do a Counterblast of two and draw another card." Nagisa explained, making Kamui gasp as she flipped over her cards in her Damage Zone and drew another card to increase her hand to five.

"So, you _did_ study a lot about Vanguard…" Kamui muttered.

"That's the power of love, Kamui, so let's get married, okay!?" Nagisa squealed.

"Never!" Kamui barked as he looked back to the group, in which part of them were watching Morikawa growl in anger as Izaki just chuckled nervously. As Kamui looked to his friends, Nagisa grew a little frustrated.

"You and I are meant to be together, Kamui!" Nagisa yelled.

"What is it about me that you're hung up on!?" Kamui yelled back. "I've never even done anything for you!"

"Oh Kamui–chan, you're so good at playing hard–to–get." Nagisa giggled.

"Hey! Don't ignore my question!"

"Well, don't you remember? You saved me!" Nagisa said, looking back to Kamui with a sad look and teary eyes, which made Kamui confused. "It was when I ate an apple and choked on it, and soon I passed out. My brother and his friends couldn't do anything but cry and then you happened to be passing by, Kamui!"

"Did something like that really happen?" Kamui tried to remember.

"After finding out what happened… You gently put your arms around me, helped me up and kissed me! and then, as you removed the poison apple, I woke up…"

"CUT THAT OUT! THAT'S THE PLOT TO SNOW WHITE!" Koji yelled.

"He's right! What's wrong with you and the pirate fairies?" Kamui agreed with a growl.

"Have you forgotten our kiss?" Nagisa sniveled.

"That didn't even happen, especially the kiss!" Kamui growled loudly.

"Prince Kamui! Accept Princess Nagisa's love!" Gouki said.

"Hear! Hear!" Kaoru and Hiroshi added.

"Shut it, you fairy trio! You know how I truly feel about this!" Kamui yelled, looking down to them on the Titantron screen.

"How he really feels…" the pirates said to each other.

"Nagisa really loves Kamui, huh? I may be a little envious!" Emi said.

"No, more like obsessed, I say again." Rika deadpanned.

"How could you say that?" Emi asked.

"Because, Emi, when you truly love someone, it comes to you naturally and through true feelings of understanding and admiration, not just liking someone like that." Koji explained.

"Says the guy who almost gets every girl he meets." Kurogasa smirked.

"What can I say? Chicks dig this groovy man!" Koji smiled.

"Enough to get a restraining order…" Rika muttered, which made Koji fall down in defeat.

"You'll soon see Kamui–chan! Boosted by Shining Lady, my other Kirara attacks your Vanguard!" Nagisa said.

"Guard! Fighting Battleship, Prometheus!" Kamui countered.

 _As Shining Lady boosted the second Magician Girl, Kirara who flew into battle with Brutal Jack_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power],** _a gigantic battleship–like robo appeared in the way of the Magician Girl's way, causing her to flee back to her side._ **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Oh yeah, I stopped you cold!" Kamui said, snapping his fingers.

"Oh well, better luck next time. I end my turn, my dear." Nagisa finished.

 **Kamui  
Hand: **2  
 **Back Row:** Cray Soldier/Empty/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** Lucky Girl/ **Brutal Jack** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (F), Mr. Invincible (U), Queen of Heart (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Magician Girl, Kirara** /Magician Girl, Kirara  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Tough Boy/Shining Lady  
 **Damage:** Tough Boy (F) Ring Girl, Clara (F)

"Alright! Stand and Draw!" Kamui said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand to three. He smirked dangerously with his teeth showing and made the card spin around at its corner as he chanted.

 _ **"The invincible hero appears on the scene to take down all villainy and crazy lovesick girls! Here he is, to guide me to victory! Ride! Mr. Invincible!"**_

 _As Brutal Jack roared and disappeared in a pillar of light, from it appeared a blue skinned muscular hero with blue goggles, red armor on his shoulders and wearing a red cape who gave a hearty laugh, hovering into the air._ **[Mr. Invincible – 10000 Power]**

"Soul Charge! When Invincible is the Vanguard, I send the top card from the top of my deck to my Soul, and unflip one card in the Damage Zone!" Kamui said as he did what he explained.

 **[Soul Charge – Brutal Jack – No Trigger]**

"I Retire Lucky Girl! Call! King of Sword and Three Minutes!"

 _As Lucky Girl disappeared, the King of Sword appeared in its place as a masked wrestler with mechanical gauntlets appeared behind the Vanguard._ **[King of Sword – 10000 Power], [Three Minutes – 5000 Power]**

"Now, I attack your Kirara with King of Sword, boosted by Cray Soldier!" Kamui commanded, turning the cards sideways.

"I Guard with Shining Lady!" Nagisa countered.

 _As the left King of Sword, boosted by Cray Soldier, was about to slash into the Magician Girl, Kirara_ **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power],** _another Shining Lady appeared in between the two fighters, causing King of Sword to fall back._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Okay, then! I attack your Vanguard with Mr. Invisible, boosted by Three Minutes!" Kamui said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Nagisa declared.

"Twin Drive, check." Kamui said, checking the two top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Hungry Dumpty – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Fighting Battleship, Prometheus – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! Oh, yeah! The +5000 Power goes to my King of Sword that hasn't attacked yet and the extra critical goes to Mr. Invincible!" Kamui said.

 _As Mr. Invincible was boosted by Three Minutes, cheering him on, the blue hero took flight towards Magician Girl, Kirara and struck her with his powerful fist, made even more powerful with the extra critical._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Nagisa said, flipping over the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Queen of Heart – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

"I attack with my King, boosted by Queen of Heart and thanks to the Queen's skill, his power increases by +4000 when boosting!" Kamui said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Nagisa declared.

 _Boosted by the Queen and the Critical Trigger, the second King dashed over to the Vanguard Kirara and slashed her through with his colossal sword, dealing damage to the Magician Girl._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Nagisa said.

 **[Damage Check – Clay–doll Mechanic – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kamui finished.

 **Kamui  
Hand: **2  
 **Back Row:** Cray Soldier/Three Minutes/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** King of Sword/ **Mr. Invincible** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Queen of Heart (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Magician Girl, Kirara** /Magician Girl, Kirara  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Tough Boy/Shining Lady  
 **Damage:** Tough Boy (F) Ring Girl, Clara (F), Queen of Heart (U), Tough Boy (U), Clay–Doll Mechanic (U)

"Look at that." Izaki said, looking up to the Titantron screen with Morikawa. "Kamui is in the lead with 3 damage to Nagisa's 5 damage."

"That could change very fast." Miwa pointed out. "After all, looks can be deceiving."

"Well, that brat is doing better, thanks to my teaching." Morikawa boasted.

"Like he would be taught by the likes of you Lose-umi." Reiji deadpanned.

"What he said, yo." Eiji added.

"The name's Katsumi, you brats!" Morikawa snapped.

"Okay… but back to Miwa said, Kamui should watch out for Nagisa, especially how well she's pulling those triggers." Kurogasa said.

"Right, that girl may be crazy, but she's good." Koji added.

Back to the Vanguard stage, Nagisa held her hand close to her heart as she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm going to marry you, Kamui!" That made Kamui sweat drop and cringe as Nagisa stood her units and drew the next top card, increasing her Hand to five.

 _ **"The invincible hero appears on the scene to take down all villainy and fights for true bliss and harmony! Here he is, to guide me to you and true love, my dear Kamui! Ride! Mr. Invincible!"**_

"HEY! DON'T COPY ME!" Kamui yelled comically.

 _Soon, the Magician Girl transformed into the blue armored hero that was the same as Kamui's, appearing with a hearty laugh._ **[Mr. Invincible – 10000 Power]**

"Really? The same as me again?" Kamui gasped.

"Soul Charge!" Nagisa said, charging the soul of Mister Invincible.

 **[Soul Charge – Ring Girl, Clara – Heal Trigger]**

"Call! Hungry Dumpty!" Nagisa said, placing the card on the Rear Guard Position.

 _On the field appeared a medium-sized creature shaped as a egg with one eye and a toothy grin with sharp teeth with a long arm and white hand on top of its head._ **[Hungry Dumpty – 9000 Power]**

"With its skill, I unflip one of the cards in the Damage Zone!" Nagisa continued.

"All of the cards in the Damage Zone are face up…" Aichi said.

"I Call Lucky Girl!" Nagisa said.

 _The pink pampered kitty soon sat down behind Humpty Dumpty._ **[Lucky Girl – 5000 Power]**

"Now, I attack your Vanguard with Kirara, boosted by Shining Lady!" Nagisa said.

"No guard…" Kamui declared.

 _Boosted by Tough Boy, the Rear Guard Kirara blasted Kamui's Mr. Invincible with a green–colored star blast, throwing him back a few feet in the air._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kamui said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Battleraizer – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Mr. Invincible and one of my King of Sword stands!" Kamui said.

 _Despite being struck, Mr. Invincible gained the +5000 Power, laughing with confidence as the King of Sword on the left stood back up._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Thanks to that, I Counterblast and Draw!" Nagisa continued, flipping over the two cards in her Damage Zone and drew a card.

"And she still has two more attacks!" Reiji whimpered.

"TMA, yo." Eiji added.

 _'Kamui is doing well… But, so is Nagisa…'_ Aichi thought to himself.

 _'That's right. This is a nice fight, Kamui. Just stay calm.'_ Shin thought with a smile.

"I attack your Vanguard with Mr. Invincible, boosted by Tough Boy!" Nagisa declared.

"I Guard with Prometheus!" Kamui countered.

"Twin Drive, check." Nagisa said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Shining Lady – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Shining Lady – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical Trigger! All effects go to Hungry Dumpty!" Nagisa said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kamui freaked out.

 _Absorbing power from Tough Boy, Mr. Invincible was about to fight it out with his doppelganger_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _, but the giant fighting battleship quickly appeared to intercept the blue armored hero's attack._ **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"With a boost with Lucky Girl, Hungry Dumpty attacks your Vanguard!" Nagisa declared.

"Guard! Hungry Dumpty! King of Sword, Intercept!" Kamui panicked.

 _As Hungry Dumpty, given power by the Lucky Girl and the two Triggers, was about to strike with a blast from his lone hand_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 1–3]** _, another Hungry Dumpty and the King of Sword both appeared to block the attack from the super-powered Hungry Dumpty, protecting the Vanguard._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Awww… I end my turn." Nagisa finished.

 **Kamui  
Hand: **0  
 **Back Row:** Cray Soldier/Three Minutes/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mr. Invincible** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Queen of Heart (U), Battleraizer (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Hungry Dumpty/ **Mr. Invincible** /Magician Girl, Kirara  
 **Back Row:** Lucky Girl/Tough Boy/Shining Lady  
 **Damage:** Tough Boy (F) Ring Girl, Clara (F), Queen of Heart (U), Tough Boy (U), Clay–Doll Mechanic (U)

"Alright!" Reiji and Eiji cheered.

"No, Nagisa! You can do it! Love is power!" Morikawa yelled.

"This is really interesting. Their feelings are actually affecting the way they're playing." Kyoshiro smirked.

"Really, Dad?" Kurogasa said.

"Well, it's kinda like how you and your friends did your plays in your matches, so yeah." Kyoshiro confirmed.

"So, it's true what they say: Love is really blind." Rika said.

"Not how it's supposed to be phrased like that in this case, but this is an exception." Koji added. "So, what will Kamui do?"

"I stand and draw!" Kamui said, drawing his lone card. "There it is! Let's see if I can do this…" Soon, Kamui raised his card in the air and chanted.

 _ **"With a mane of courage and a roar of justice, time to snap down on all your opponents! Ride! King of Beasts, Lion Heat!"**_

 _Mr. Invincible soon changed into a muscular white–furred anthropomorphic lion with a enlarged clawed gauntlet and black pants, roaring into the scene with true courage._ **[Lion Heat – 10000 Power]**

"This is it, Nagisa! With a boost from Queen of Heart, my King of Sword attacks the Vanguard!" Kamui declared, turning the card sideways. "And with Queen of Heart's skill, the King gains an extra +4000 Power!"

"Guard with Twin Blader!" Nagisa countered. "By discarding a card, your attack is nullified!"

"NO!" Kamui growled.

 _As the King of Sword, boosted by the Queen of Heart, dashed towards Mr. Invincible_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]** _, a small blue and gray armored cyborg with twin swords in his hands appeared and used his swords to lock the King's sword in a hold, throwing him back._ **[Twin Blader – Shield: 0]**

"I'm still not done yet! Boosted by Three Minutes, Lion Heat attacks your Vanguard!" Kamui said.

"I win! Guard! Shining Ladies!" Nagisa cheered placing the two cards on the Guardian Circle.

"Not yet! Twin Drive, check!" Kamui said, checking the top cards of her Deck. "Come on…"

 **[Drive Check – Battleraizer – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Battleraizer – Stand Trigger]**

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about! Double Stand Trigger!" Kamui yelled in triumph.

"What the–" Team Handsome gasped.

"Alright!" Team NJS cheered.

"Kamui the Great is going to win!" Reiji cheered.

"Victory, yo!" Eiji added.

"Kamui… is going to win!" Aichi smiled.

"I'm standing King of Sword and Queen of Heart and I'm giving them both the +5000 Power!" Kamui declared.

"No…" Nagisa whimpered.

 _Boosted by Three Minutes, Lion Heat gave a loud battle roar as he came crashing into Mr. Invincible with his clawed gauntlet_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power],** _but two Shining Ladies came out of nowhere, giving a double kick into Lion Heat's attack, causing a deadlock._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"Boosted by Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks your Vanguard!" Kamui yelled.

Nagisa looked at her hand and saw one Twin Blader, which she couldn't use to stop the attack and even with Kirara and Hungry Dumpty to Intercept, , she couldn't do anything. "No… guard…" She sniffed.

 _The King of Sword, boosted by Queen of Heart, rose into battle and unleashed his sword, dashing towards Mr. Invincible and with the power from the Triggers, the King slashed into Mr. Invincible with all he had, dealing damage._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power]**

Nagisa didn't even say what she drew from her Damage Check as she silently placed into her Damage Zone, ending the fight.

 **[Damage Check – Lion Heat – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kamui  
** **Hand:** 0  
 **Back Row:** Cray Soldier/Three Minutes/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Lion Heat** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Queen of Heart (U), Battleraizer (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **1  
 **Front Row:** Hungry Dumpty/ **Mr. Invincible** /Magician Girl, Kirara  
 **Back Row:** Lucky Girl/Tough Boy/Shining Lady  
 **Damage:** Tough Boy (F) Ring Girl, Clara (F), Queen of Heart (U), Tough Boy (U), Clay–Doll Mechanic (U), Lion Heat (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team Q4! Kamui Katsuragi!" The referee announced.

"ALRIGHT!" Kamui yelled, raising his fist into the air in victory.

"AW YEAH! HE WON!" Team NJS cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morikawa yelled in disbelief.

"Alright, Kamui!" Aichi cheered as he ran to his friend. "That was so great!"

"Without any doubt! I wasn't going to lose, and definitely not to her!" Kamui said.

"Nice job, Katsuragi…" Kai said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Kamui gawked. "Did you just–"

"What? You don't want me to compliment you? Fine, I'll take it back." Kai scoffed.

"No, no, no! What I mean is that thanks, I guess, for the compliment." Kamui said.

"Whatever…" Kai muttered.

"I'm happy that you won too, Kamui. Nice job." Misaki complimented.

"Thanks, Misaki!" Kamui smiled. "Now, who's going next…" He was going to say next when…

"KAMUI KATSURAGI!" An angry Gouki bellowed, who was holding a crying Nagisa in his arms and his pirate friends behind him, sharing his emotions. "YOU BROKE MY DEAR SISTER'S HEART! NOW, YOU'LL SUFFER!"

"Uh–oh…" Kamui gulped.

"Okay, this has gotten out of hand." Kurogasa muttered.

"Definitely. I admire his brotherly love to her sister, but this is a Cardfight stage, not a war zone!" Koji added.

"Kamui!" Rika, Reiji, Eiji and Emi yelled in worry.

"BRING ON YOUR NEXT FIGHTER! I'LL GLADLY TAKE THEM DOWN!" Gouki roared.

"Oh, man… What do we do?" Kamui said, worried. "I've never seen Gouki this mad."

"I'll go." Aichi said determined.

"Aichi–oniisan?!" Kamui gasped.

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked.

"Hai." Aichi nodded firmly. "Kamui–kun worked hard for his victory, so I need to pull my own weight for this team."

"Okay, Aichi–oniisan. Give them everything you got!" Kamui smiled.

"We know you can do it." Shin said.

"We're all cheering you on." Misaki said and Kai gave a slight nod to confirm it.

"Alright, guys. Thanks for everything." Aichi said as he turned to Gouki. "I'll be going next, Gouki."

"Aichi Sendou, huh? I guess your team wants to lose now to amend for taking out my little sister, huh? Well, that won't stop me from winning this!" Gouki smirked.

"My team fought hard for this chance to make it to the finals and win it to get to the Nationals with my friends from Team NJS, and that's what we're going to do!" Aichi said as they both got to the Vanguard tables, placing their Decks in the Deck zone and placed their Starting Vanguards on the field as they drew their five cards.

"The second match is about to begin! Will Team Q4 take the win or will Team Handsome tie this game?! Let's find out! Let's imagine! Let's…"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Surprise! Kamui won!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** And now, we have a angry Gouki! That was my touch, you know!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, and Nagisa losing your touch too, because of your reasoning that Nagisa was crazy…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, she was, that can't be helped. Still, I hope she learns from this and grows from this. Anyways, the next chapter is one you guys all know! Aichi vs. Gouki!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! Also, I'm making that chapter and chapter after that, a double feature! For the latter… will involve Kurogasa's past. Remember when Kuro looked briefly sad in the third chapter? Well, that's going to be answered in that double feature!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I can't wait for that, so all you readers get ready for the next chapters soon!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And don't forget to Like, Subscribe,  & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**


	17. Saved by the Holy Dragon

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! Fen and BD here for another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! Well one of two exciting chapters anyway because it's a double feature!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Double the fights! Double the fun! I just love it!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Me too man! So our first half of this double feature will be the cardfight between Aichi and Gouki!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I love this card fight so much! It was the final match in the canon, but now we're doing it right away!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah! And near the end something happens… *wiggles eyebrows up and down with a smile*

 **BlasterDragonoid:** So, until then… Readers, enjoy the chapter!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** It's time to…

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"Boosted by Queen of Heart, King of Sword attacks your Vanguard!" Kamui yelled.

Nagisa looked at her hand and saw one Twin Blader, which she couldn't use to stop the attack and even with Kirara and Hungry Dumpty to Intercept, she couldn't do anything. "No… guard…" She sniffed.

 _The King of Sword, boosted by Queen of Heart, rose into battle and unleashed his sword, dashing towards Mr. Invincible and with the power from the Triggers, the King slashed into Mr. Invincible with all he had, dealing damage._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power]**

Nagisa didn't even say what she drew from her Damage Check as she silently placed into her Damage Zone, ending the fight.

 **[Damage Check – Lion Heat – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kamui  
Hand: **0  
 **Back Row:** Cray Soldier/Three Minutes/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Lion Heat** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Brutal Jack (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Queen of Heart (U), Battleraizer (U)

 **Nagisa  
Hand: **1  
 **Front Row:** Hungry Dumpty/ **Mr. Invincible** /Magician Girl, Kirara  
 **Back Row:** Lucky Girl/Tough Boy/Shining Lady  
 **Damage:** Tough Boy (F) Ring Girl, Clara (F), Queen of Heart (U), Tough Boy (U), Clay–Doll Mechanic (U), Lion Heat (U)

"The winner! Team Q4! Kamui Katsuragi!" The referee announced.

"ALRIGHT!" Kamui yelled, raising his fist into the air in victory.

"AW YEAH! HE WON!" Team NJS cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morikawa yelled in disbelief.

"Alright, Kamui!" Aichi cheered as he ran to his friend. "That was so great!"

"Without any doubt! I wasn't going to lose, and definitely not to her!" Kamui said.

"Nice job, Katsuragi…" Kai said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Kamui gawked. "Did you just–"

"What? You don't want me to compliment you? Fine, I'll take it back." Kai scoffed.

"No, no, no! What I mean is that thanks, I guess, for the compliment." Kamui said.

"Whatever…" Kai muttered.

"I'm happy that you won too, Kamui. Nice job." Misaki complimented.

"Thanks, Misaki!" Kamui smiled. "Now, who's going next…" He was going to say next when…

"KAMUI KATSURAGI!" An angry Gouki bellowed, who was holding a crying Nagisa in his arms and his pirate friends behind him, sharing his emotions. "YOU BROKE MY DEAR SISTER'S HEART! NOW, YOU'LL SUFFER!"

"Uh–oh…" Kamui gulped.

"Okay, this has gotten out of hand." Kurogasa muttered.

"Definitely. I admire his brotherly love to her sister, but this is a Cardfight stage, not a war zone!" Koji added.

"Kamui!" Rika, Reiji, Eiji and Emi yelled in worry.

"BRING ON YOUR NEXT FIGHTER! I'LL GLADLY TAKE THEM DOWN!" Gouki roared.

"Oh, man… What do we do?" Kamui said, worried. "I've never seen Gouki this mad."

"I'll go." Aichi said determined.

"Aichi–oniisan?!" Kamui gasped.

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked.

"Hai." Aichi nodded firmly. "Kamui–kun worked hard for his victory, so I need to pull my own weight for this team."

"Okay, Aichi–oniisan. Give them everything you got!" Kamui smiled.

"We know you can do it." Shin said.

"We're all cheering you on." Misaki said and Kai gave a slight nod to confirm it.

"Alright, guys. Thanks for everything." Aichi said as he turned to Gouki. "I'll be going next, Gouki."

"Aichi Sendou, huh? I guess your team wants to lose now to amend for taking out my little sister, huh? Well, that won't stop me from winning this!" Gouki smirked.

"My team fought hard for this chance to make it to the finals and win it to get to the Nationals with my friends from Team NJS, and that's what we're going to do!" Aichi said as they both got to the Vanguard tables, placing their Decks in the Deck zone and placed their Starting Vanguards on the field as they drew their five cards.

"The second match is about to begin! Will Team Q4 take the win or will Team Handsome tie this game?! Let's find out! Let's imagine! Let's…"

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 17: Saved by the Holy Dragon

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _Soon, the Vanguard Holographic Stage formed its mist as the battlefield formed into the underwater battlefield of the Granblue, surrounded by rock walls and volumes of water between the two astral forms of the fighters.._

"Guiding Zombie!" _Gouki declared as he changed into the guiding corpse in a suit with the old-fashioned lantern and white balding hair_. **[Guiding Zombie –** **5000 Power]**

"Barcgal!" _Aichi declared as he transformed into a mechanical wolf with silver fur and silver armored parts around him with a large sword in his mouth._ **[Barcgal –** **4000 Power]**

"All right, it's the second round of the final match of the Vanguard Regional Tournament! Team Handsome's Gouki Daimonji versus Team Q4's Aichi Sendou! This fight between these two will either Team Q4 win and join Team NJS to the Nationals or take this match to the final round between its next fighters! Who will win? The suspense is killing me!" MC Mya announced.

"Okay, can they just start the match already? I'm getting antsy here!" Rika said, a little irritated.

"I know, Rika, but you gotta chill and let it happen naturally. After all, Aichi's going to take this pirate downtown!" Koji smirked.

"He's right, Rika. I know Aichi is going to win. After that last match with Kamui winning, he's got to." Kurogasa said.

"I have a feeling while he has a chance, Gouki's not going to throw any weak punches at him, considering how hard his team had to fight to get here. Granblue is a formidable clan, and Gouki knows how to use it to its fullest potential, so Aichi needs to watch out." Kyoshiro said.

"Not to mention, he's going all out since Kamui won and Nagisa lost…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"True, if someone did the same thing to Emi, you know Aichi would act the same, more or less, or at least, Kamui would." Koji said, smiling a bit at the thought of an angry Aichi.

"I don't think Aichi can pull off angry." Rika sweat dropped.

"Doesn't matter. Either way, this battle is going to be tough for the both of them." Kurogasa said as he and the others looked back down to the stage.

Back to the barracks…

"Do your best, Aichi." Shin cheered.

"Come on, Aichi–oniisan. You can win this and hopefully, Gouki can calm down a bit." Kamui said with a sweat drop as he looked to a sad Nagisa and looked away shamefully. _'I didn't mean to hurt her, just tell her the truth, and now I feel I have bees in my stomach!'_

"That's butterflies, Kamui." Misaki corrected.

"How did you know?" Kamui gasped.

"You have a really loud conscience." Misaki replied, making the young Katsuragi shrink down in his seat. "Don't worry, if she really likes you, she'll get over it. Give it time and Gouki's your friend. He won't hold against you forever." Even Kai nodded in confirmation as Kamui looked back to the match.

"My turn. I Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his card and increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Little Sage, Marron!"

 _Barcgal changed into a young mage in white and blue clothing and a large magician's hat, wearing glasses and holding glasses, as his appearance took on Aichi's._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"And with his skill, Barcgal moves to the Rear Guard Circle!" Aichi continued, moving the Starting Vanguard to the Rear Guard Circle.

 _Barcgal returned into battle behind the little sage._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]**

"Next I activate Bargcal's skill, allowing to Rest him and Superior Call Flogal from the Deck!" Aichi said next.

 _At that point, the pink furred dog appeared next to Barcgal._ **[Flogal –** **5000 Power]**

"That's it for my turn."

 **Aichi  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Flogal  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Little Sage, Marron** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Gouki  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guiding Zombie** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 _'It's Gouki's turn. Seeing him play against Kurogasa… I know he's tough to beat.'_ Aichi thought to himself.

"I can already guess what your play level is and it isn't enough to beat me." Gouki said, making Aichi cringe a bit. "It's my turn and I draw." Gouki drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Dandy Guy, Romario!"

 _The Guiding Zombie soon changed into the suave–looking zombie in his white suit and rose in his mouth._ **[Dandy Guy, Romario – 8000 Power]**

"I also use Guiding Zombie's skill to move him back to the Rear Guard Circle!" Gouki said, moving his Starter Vanguard to the Rear Guard Circle beside his Vanguard's.

 _The Guiding Zombie soon reappeared on the field._ **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**

"Call! Samurai Spirit! Rough Seas Banshee!" Gouki continued.

 _On the field appeared a spirit in samurai armor and a katana in his hand with his head was nothing but a floating wisp of fire and a young lady with light blonde hair and wearing Gothic clothing with a black eyepatch over her left eye._ **[Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power], [Rough Seas Banshee – 4000 Power]**

"Rough Seas Banshee's skill! Since I have a Granblue Vanguard, I can place her in the Soul and draw one card!" Gouki said as he did what he did and drew a card.

"He's waiting for something…" Kurogasa frowned thoughtfully.

"What's with all these trifling moves?" Morikawa muttered.

"Trifling?" Izaki asked nervously.

"After all, he placed a unit on the field and quickly placed it in the Soul right away…" Morikawa said.

"It may be hard for you to understand, but it helps with increasing his Soul without using anything in his hand and increasing his Soul this early means he's about to pull out a powerful skill later on." Miwa explained.

"Like I said before, he's waiting for something." Kurogasa reiterated.

"Here I go! With a boost from Samurai Spirit, Guiding Zombie attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning the Rear Guard cards sideways.

"No guard." Aichi responded.

 _Boosted by the Samurai Spirit who transferred his energy to Guiding Zombie, the latter glowed with power and his lantern shined brightly before sending light beam towards Marron, hitting its target as the sage yelled in pain._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Aichi groaned.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Truth, Gordon – No Trigger]**

"Next, Romario attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning his Vanguard sideways.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Drive trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

 _Dandy Guy, Romario used his rose to create a circle of power around Marron before creating a giant rose-shaped attack onto Marron, causing him to scream in pain again._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, revealing his next card.

 **[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

 _'2 damage out of the blue…'_ Aichi thought to himself.

"That's the end of my turn." Gouki finished.

 **Aichi  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Flogal  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Little Sage, Marron** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Truth, Gordon (U), Flash Shield, Iseult

 **Gouki  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Guiding Zombie/ **Dandy Guy, Romario** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Samurai Spirit/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Onii–chan! Beat that guy and make him feel how I felt when Kamui crushed my heart!" Nagisa growled with tears in her eyes, making Kamui cringe a bit.

"Oh, come on! I didn't do anything like that!" Kamui said, scratching his head in panic. "Come on, Aichi–oniisan! Win this!"

 _'It_ is _Gouki, after all. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but still… I decided not to run away or let anyone take my spot in this. So, I'm going to give it my all!'_ Aichi thought to himself as he drew his card, increasing to six. "With Barcgal's skill, I Superior Call Future Knight, Llew from the Deck!"

 _On the field, Barcgal howled and from nowhere, a short blond haired man in white and blue armor and bandages on his face and a small and red robot dog appeared to support their allies._ **[Future Knight, Llew – 4000 Power]**

"And then, I use Llew's Counterblast! Placing him, Barcgal and Flogal into the Soul, I can Superior Ride from the Deck!" Aichi said, placing his three Rear Guards in the Soul and taking a certain card from his Deck, he raised a card in the air as it began to shine…

 _ **"Tachiagare! Boku no Bunshin! Superioru Raido! Burasuta Bure~do!"**_

 _Marron soon transformed into a white armored warrior with a blue undersuit and a red gem on his torso and helmet, holding a large blade in his hand, swiping his sword around._ **[Blaster Blade – 9000 Power]**

"So, he used Barcgal and mixed his skill with Llew to Superior Ride Blaster Blade onto the Field. Not bad. This is the first time Aichi's done a combination play like this." Shin said as Kamui was shocked and Misaki and Kai looked on with impression on their faces.

 _'He's different from Kurogasa, but similar to him as well.'_ Gouki thought to himself.

"Call! Knight of Silence, Gallatin! Wingal! Little Sage, Marron!" Aichi said, placing the cards on the Rear Guard position.

 _Appearing on the field was the blindfolded samurai with purple hair, a small blue dog with pink hair and bat-like wings around his ears, and the little mage, all ready for battle._ **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power], [Wingal – 6000 Power], [Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"How do you like that? Even with small moves, he's lined up a strong play." Miwa said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have any Grade 3's out there!" Morikawa shouted.

"Are you serious?" Izaki said.

"Leave it to Morikawa to say something dumb again." Rika muttered, making Morikawa grumble.

"I attack your Vanguard with Marron!" Aichi said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Gouki declared.

 _Due to the physics underwater, the little mage jumped high in the water and using a spell from his book unleashed a powerful lightning strike onto Romario, causing him to scream in pain._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**

"Now, Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi continued, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Gouki said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I give the +5000 Power to Gallatin and heal one point of Damage!" Aichi said, taking his flipped card out of the Damage Zone and into the Drop Zone.

 _Blaster Blade leaped high in the water and gave a devastating slash onto Romario, dealing damage onto the undead Dandy Guy._ **[9000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki gritted, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical TrIgger! I give all the effects to my Romario!" Gouki grinned.

 _Despite being beaten, the Dandy Guy rose back up with renewed strength._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"I attack your Vanguard with Gallatin boosted by Wingal!" Aichi said, next turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Rick the Ghostie!" Gouki countered.

 _As Gallatin, boosted by Wingal, was about to strike down Romario_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power],** _a large ghost, wearing a crown and wearing a torch, chuckling as the samurai's attack was halted._ **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Aichi concluded.

 **Aichi  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Little Mage, Marron/ **Blaster Blade** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Guiding Zombie/ **Dandy Guy, Romario** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Samurai Spirit/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U)

"I see that you're strong, Aichi. But, you are nowhere near my level! I Stand and Draw!" Gouki said as he drew a card, increasing his hand to five.

 _ **"At the bottom of the deep blue sea, where even sunlight doesn't reach, there will be undead pirates! Ride! Captain Nightmist!"**_

"Oh boy… here it comes…" Kurogasa muttered.

 _On the field, replacing Romario, was the undead pirate, holding his blade and taking Gouki's appearance._ **[Captain Nightmist – 9000 Power]**

 _'I remember that card… Coming back from the Drop Zone any time it's in the Drop Zone… His Infinite Resurrection Hell!'_ Aichi thought to himself.

"Call! Ruin Shade! Evil Shade!" Gouki said, placing the cards on the Rear Guard Positions.

 _On the field appeared the female pirate with a shadowy face and long yellow locks of hair with her long blade and a young shadowy pirate in purple and white pirate clothing, holding a small sword._ **[Ruin Shade – 9000 Power], [Evil Shade – 6000 Power]**

"Now, Ruin Shade attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki declared, turning the Rear Guard sideways. "Ruin Shade's skill! I put two cards from the top of my Deck to the Drop Zone to give her +2000 Power! And also, I activate Nightmist's skill!"

"What!? When did he–" Aichi gasped.

"Just right now, Ruin Shade called him for me… And since there is another Nightmist in the Drop Zone, he gains +3000 Power!" Gouki said.

 **[Drop Zone – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

"It's like the same maneuver with Kurogasa… Maybe even worse!" Aichi said.

"Now you'll rue the day you recklessly opposed the pirates!" Gouki said.

 _Ruin Shade leaped into the water, slashing into Blaster Blade with her fierce sword._ **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Solitary Knight, Gancelot – No Trigger]**

"Evil Shade gives a boost and Captain Nightmist attacks your Vanguard! Evil Shade's skill! By sending the top two cards of my Deck, Nightmist gains +4000 Power!" Gouki continued, turning the cards sideways.

 **[Drop Zone – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

"Drive Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

 _Soon, Nightmist turned into mist and reappeared behind Blaster Blade, striking him from the back before returning into mist and going back to his side._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, revealing his next card.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]**

Aichi grunted a bit as he looked to Gouki with unease. "Gouki… is so strong… I need to try harder. I have to do this for Team Q4…" As he sighed and looked around the field as Blaster Blade, he saw his allies: Gallatin, Wingal and Marron all nodded in confirmation that they had his support and Aichi even looked back to his team, Kamui, Misaki, Shin and even Kai were supporting him to keep going.

"Don't think that'll cut the mustard." Gouki smirked. "Boosted by Samurai Spirit, Guiding Zombie attacks your Vanguard!" Gouki said, turning the card sideways.

 _'I can't let him land another attack!'_ Aichi said. "Guard! Knight of the Future, Llew!"

 _As the Guiding Zombie, boosted by the Samurai Spirit, readied to lamp to fire a beam at his opponent_ **[5000 Power + 7000 Power = 12000 Power]** _, the Future Knight appeared with his young pup, ready to take the attack meant for Blaster Blade._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"That's the end of my turn, but I still gave you 2 Damage." Gouki said.

 **Aichi  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/ **Blaster Blade** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (U), Knight of Rose Morgana (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Guiding Zombie/ **Captain Nightmist** /Ruin Shade  
 **Back Row:** Samurai Spirit/Evil Shade/Empty  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U)

"So far, Aichi managed to hold out." Kyoshiro mused. "Gouki wasn't even fighting against Kurogasa at full strength, so I'm worried that Aichi got the short end of the stick in this fight…"

"Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his card, increasing his hand to four and soon raised a card from his hand into the air…

 _ **"Enter the Fray, The King of All Knights! Ride! King of Knights, Alfred!"**_

 _Blaster Blade soon changed into a tall king–like warrior in white spiky armor on his shoulder and helmet and a blue suit underneath and a red gem on his chest. He held a wide blade in his hand and rode a gallant blue stallion with armor like him and a long mane made of fire. As he appeared, all the other Royal Paladin units bowed in his presence._ **[King of Knights, Alfred – 10000 Power]**

"Yosh! Aichi–oniisan's strongest unit!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Marron moves back then I activate Alfred's skill! By Counterblasting three, I can Superior Call a Grade 2 or lower unit from my Deck! I choose Knight of Truth, Gordon!" Aichi said, flipping the three cards over.

 _A silver haired knight in silver armor and yellow ribbons sewed into it appeared, raising his rapier for battle._ **[Knight of Truth, Gordon – 8000 Power]**

"Good. That means if Gouki tries anything funny when he attacks, he can S–Intercept that." Kurogasa nodded.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Aichi said, as his loyal units replied to him. "Boosted by Wingal, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Gouki declared.

 _Gallatin, boosted by Wingal, gave a fierce charge into Nightmist and leapt into the water, giving a diving slash into the pirate Vanguard._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**

"Now, fellow Royal Paladins, lend me your strength as loyal soldiers! Alfred's skill! For each Royal Paladin unit on the field, Alfred gains +2000 Power and attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi continued.

"And 18000 Power is plenty!" Koji grinned. "Go get him, Daddy–O!"

Gouki was shocked, to say the least, from a powerful unit like Alfred. "No guard…" Gouki muttered.

"Twin Drive, check." Aichi said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Wingal – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

 _Given power by his powerful units, Alfred rode his mighty stallion into battle and struck down Nightmist with his powerful Great Sword attack._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Gh… Damage Trigger, check." Gouki gritted before revealing the top card and it glowed green. "Heh, Heal Trigger! The +5000 Power to Nightmist and I get to heal one point of Damage!"

 **[Damage Check – Rick the Ghostie – Heal Trigger]**

"Marron supports Gordon for an attack towards your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning his Rear Guard cards sideways.

"I Guard with Nightmist!" Gouki countered.

 _As the Knight of Truth, supported by the little mage, was about to strike the pirate_ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power],** _another Nightmist defended his fellow pirate and took the attack for him._ **[13000 Power + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"My turn is over." Aichi declared. _'I couldn't do more than one point of damage…'_

 **Aichi  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Empty/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Truth Gordon/ **King of Knights, Alfred** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Guiding Zombie/ **Captain Nightmist** /Ruin Shade  
 **Back Row:** Samurai Spirit/Evil Shade/Empty  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U), Rick the Ghostie (U)

 _'Looks like the kid is better than I thought, but I can't let my guard down for even a moment.'_ Gouki thought.

"Wow, even Gouki's having a hard time against Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui smiled.

"They both have 3 Damage. Aichi, you've managed to hold the line all this time." Shin said.

"He's improved a bit, don't you think?" Misaki said to Kai.

"Not really…" Kai said, making Misaki sigh until…

"Hey, Kai! Aichi's gotten better, don't you think?" Miwa yelled, which made the Kagero cardfighter just growled a bit, almost popping a vessel.

"All right, so far, we have a tie between these two fighters, but only time will tell which one will take the lead and end the fight in their favor! The second match of the final round of the Vanguard Regional Tournament and even so, I, MC Mya, can't hold the excitement myself!" MC Mya announced, getting up from his seat.

"Up 'til now, this fight has been so–so, but it's not at the level of Nationals yet!" Gouki said, making Aichi gasp a bit. "Starting now, I'll gonna teach you the real power of pirates! I Stand and Draw!" Gouki said as he drew his card, increasing his hand to 3. "Call! Knight Spirit!"

 _On the field, a ghostly knight in knightly armor and a dark cape with the head of a wisp like Samurai Spirit appeared._ **[Knight Spirit – 5000 Power]**

"I also activate the skill of Spirit Exceed from my Drop Zone!" Gouki said as a ghostly wisp flowed from the Drop Zone to the Vanguard Circle.

"Oh boy, not good…" Rika got out.

 _ **"Dead soul, materialize in this mortal world! Superior Ride! Spirit Exceed!"**_

 _Nightmist was covered by a misty water tornado as it glowed with energy before it dispersed a few moments to reveal a new unit. This unit had half samurai armor and half knight armor. It had a wisping flame head of purple and blue mixed together and his choice of weapons were the sword and katana that Samurai and Knight Spirit had._ **[Spirit Exceed – 10000 Power]**

"A Grade 3 from the Drop Zone?!" Aichi said, shocked.

"Don't tell me you thought that Nightmist was the only one who could do that? I told you that pirates can be resurrected any number of times!" Gouki shouted.

"Oh, no! It's starting! Gouki's Infinite Resurrection Hell!" Kamui said.

"Anyone who gets caught in the Captain's Infinite Resurrection Hell…" Hiroshi started.

"…Has no way of bouncing back, ka–boom!" Kaoru finished.

"Come on, Onii–chan! You can win this!" Nagisa cheered.

"I move Guiding Zombie back to the Rear Guard! Call, Spirit Exceed!" Gouki said, placing another unit on the Rear Guard.

 _Another Spirit Exceed appeared beside the original, having a orange and silver coloring of his armor compared the original._ **[Spirit Exceed – 10000 Power]**

"Raise the flag, you scallywags! Show him the pirate spirit!" Gouki yelled as Aichi stared into the two copies of Spirit Exceed with nervousness and fear.

"Two Spirit Exceeds!?" Izaki gasped.

"He's powered up to the max!" Morikawa added.

"Aichi, can you survive this?" Miwa said.

"Aichi…" Emi said worried.

"This is so not groovy! What's he going to do?" Koji said worriedly.

"I don't know, but he has to make it…" Rika said.

"So, this is Gouki's power of the Infinite Resurrection Hell… How powerful…" Kurogasa said.

"Aichi–oniisan…" Kamui whimpered as Aichi didn't give a scared reaction, but stared into the pirates' field as he had to take on the next turn.

"Ikuzo! Ruin Shade attacks your Vanguard! Her skill activates! By dropping two cards to the Drop Zone, she gets +2000 Power!"

 **[Drop Zone – Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]**

"I Guard with Wingal!" Aichi said.

 _As Ruin Shade was about to slash into the King of Knights_ **[9000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power],** _the High Beast Wingal leapt to his King's rescue and protect him, sacrificing himself to do it._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**

"With a boost from Evil Shade, my Vanguard Spirit Exceed attacks your Vanguard! Evil Shade's skill! When he boosts a Granblue Vanguard, that unit gains +4000 Power!" Gouki declared.

 **[Drop Zone – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]**

"Twin drive, check." Gouki said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Samurai Spirit – No Trigger]**

 _The twin spirited pirate dashed into Alfred, delivering him a dual-bladed strike, dealing colossal damage._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]**

"Oh, man! Aichi–oniisan has 4 damage!" Kamui cringed.

"I attack your Vanguard with my Rear Guard Spirit Exceed, boosted by Guiding Zombie!" Gouki shouted.

"I Guard with Elaine!" Aichi countered.

 _As the Rear Guard Spirit Exceed was about to attack next, boosted by Guiding Zombie_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power],** _the Yggdrasil Maiden appeared and sacrificed herself to protect Alfred._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"My turn ends." Gouki said.

 **Aichi  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Empty/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Truth Gordon/ **King of Knights, Alfred** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Spirit Exceed/ **Spirit Exceed** /Ruin Shade  
 **Back Row:** Guiding Zombie/Evil Shade/Empty  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U), Rick the Ghostie (U)

"Awesome! He managed to keep the damage at 1!" Kurogasa grinned.

"I have to admit, he's improved." Kyoshiro complimented. "Don't you think so, Yukina?"

"I'd say so, anata. I hope Aichi can take the fight back to him soon. This is getting too close."

"He'll need all the luck he can get." Tarakudo added. "He's facing someone that's been to Nationals before and it's not going to be easy."

"Come on, Aichi! You can win it!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Now, it's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his next card to increase his hand to four. "I Call, Solitary Knight, Gancelot!"

 _A pale–skinned knight in silver armor and a blue gem in his chest armor and a black undersuit with a red cape and riding an armored pegasus in the same armor as his rider appeared behind Alfred._ **[Solitary Knight, Gancelot – 9000 Power]**

"So you brought out your maximum attack force…" Gouki said. "Fine, bring your full power to me!"

"Boosted by Wingal, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard Spirit Exceed!" Aichi said, turning the cards sideways. "Ultimate Power Up!"

"Guard! Samurai Spirit! Ruin Shade, Intercept!" Gouki countered.

 _Boosted by Wingal, Gallatin dashed towards the Vanguard Spirit Exceed to take him out_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power],** _, but the Samurai Spirit intercepted his path, but was quickly taken care of, only for Ruin Shade to block his path, but was taken out, but the Knight was left with weakened power._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Now, Alfred will attack your Vanguard! Fellow Royal Paladins, support your King! Ultimate Power Up!" Aichi declared.

"Aichi–oniisan's amazing… It's like he's overflushing with drive…" Kamui said, amazed.

"That's _overflowing_ with drive." Shin corrected.

"Something's different about him, too." Misaki noticed.

"I noticed it, too. He's become incredibly positive about the fight. You can get that just by looking at him." Shin said.

"Twin Drive, check!" Aichi announced.

 **[Drive Check – Wingal – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Solitary Knight, Gancelot– No Trigger]**

 _Empowered by all of his Royal Paladin units, Alfred unleashed a powerful wave of energy from his sword into the Spirit Exceed, blowing him away._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]**

"Now, with a boost from Marron, Gordon attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning the cards sideways.

 _Boosted by Marron again, Gordon leapt towards the Spirit Exceed Vanguard and struck him with his rapier, dealing damage._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Gouki said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**

"That's the end of my turn." Aichi said.

 **Aichi  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Solitary Knight, Gancelot/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Truth Gordon/ **King of Knights, Alfred** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Spirit Exceed/ **Spirit Exceed** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Guiding Zombie/Evil Shade/Empty  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (U), Rough Seas Banshee (U), Rick the Ghostie (U), Commodore Blueblood (U), Ruin Shade (U)

"No way… the Captain has 5 damage!" Hiroshi said surprised.

"K–Kaboom!" Kaoru got out.

"That guy… he put Onii–chan on the defensive?" Nagisa said in disbelief.

Aichi breathed in deeply to calm himself down before exhaling. _'Alright… I managed to corner him with one point of damage left.'_

"Haha… hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Gouki laughed making Aichi look at him surprised. "You're a good fighter like Kurogasa. Putting _me_ at five damage is no small feat." He then stood his units and drew his next card. "So as a reward… I'll show you… the true fearsomeness of the Pirate Band of the Abyss, Granblue!" He said before raising the card up in the air.

 _ **"Enter the fray from the Seven Seas! I Ride the King of Tyranny! King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk!"**_

 _As Spirit Exceed vanished, a new unit took his place: It was a tall man wearing an old–styled captain's outfit colored in red and gold; complete with white gloves, white ascot, and black pauldrons lined with golden tassels. The man's head was, in essence, a squid colored in greens and blue, its tentacles acting as its hair. He held a long whip in his hand, ready to take down his opponents._ **[King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – 10000 Power]**

"Shimatta!" Kurogasa exclaimed. "So _that's_ what he was aiming for!"

"Soul Charge! After Soulcharging, Basskirk gains +2000 Power!" Gouki said, placing a card into the Vanguard's Soul. **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]**

"Next I activate Guiding Zombie's skill! By moving him into the Soul, I can drop three cards into the Drop Zone!" Gouki added as he did just that.

 **[Drop Zone – Rick the Ghostie – Heal Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Evil Shade – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]**

"Oh, he's…" Izaki gasped.

"Yeah, he just did." Morikawa added.

"This could be bad." Koji whimpered.

"So, is he?" Rika said, turning to Kurogasa.

"Yep, he's getting ready to do a big move now." Kurogasa answered.

"That makes eight units in the Soul… Watch Basskirk's true power! Megablast!" Gouki shouted, flipping over all five cards in the Damage Zone and sending his eight cards in the Soul to the Drop Zone. "Spirit Exceed exits the Field! And I can Call up to five units from the Drop Zone! But four will do just fine! Call! Two Commodore Bluebloods and Dandy Guy, Romarios!"

 _Due to Basskirk's overwhelming power of the demonic arts, two Commodores returned into battle, as two Dandy Guys, Romario reappeared behind the pistol wielding pirates, all ready to lay waste to their opponent._ **[Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power] x2, [Dandy Guy, Romario – 8000 Power] x2**

"Four units to return from the Drop Zone… This is my true power: my Power of Life and Death Dance!" Gouki declared proudly. "Ikuzo! Boosted by Romario, Blueblood attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Aichi countered.

 _The first Commodore Blueblood, charged by Dandy Guy, Romario_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** _, aimed his pistol at Alfred, but as he fired, the golden beetle riding knight of Good Luck blocked the first few bullets with her sword before being struck down by another._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Boosted by Evil Shade, Basskirk attacks your Vanguard! Plus, I activate Shade's skill, dropping two cards to add +4000 Power to Basskirk!"

 **[Drop Zone – Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger]**

"Perfect Guard! Flash Shield, Iseult!" Aichi responded. "By discarding a Royal Paladin from my Hand to the Drop Zone, your attack is nullified!"

"Tch! Twin drive, check!" Gouki quickly said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Knight Spirit – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! In that case, all effects go to the other Commodore Blueblood!" Gouki said, pointing to his standing Rear Guard.

 _As the King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk as he was given power by Evil Shade and unleashed his whip onto his opponent_ **[12000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]** _, the Flash Shield, Iseult came to the rescue, activating her high tech shield, which completely halted Basskirk's attack._ **[Flash Shield Iseult – Shield: 0]**

"All or nothing! Boosted by Romario, my Commodore Blueblood attacks Alfred!" Gouki said, turning his cards sideways.

"Guard! Wingal! Gordon, Intercept!" Aichi countered.

 _As the next Blueblood, boosted by the Critical Trigger and Romario was aiming at Alfred and ready to fire_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _, Wingal and Gordon both swooped in to take the next attack for their King._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Grr… My turn ends." Gouki growled.

 **Aichi  
Hand: **1  
 **Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Solitary Knight, Gancelot/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **King of Knights, Alfred** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Commodore Blueblood/ **King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Dandy Guy, Romario/Evil Shade/Dandy Guy, Romario  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (F), Rough Seas Banshee (F), Rick the Ghostie (F), Commodore Blueblood (F), Ruin Shade (F)

"Oh no, the captain couldn't do any damage!" Hiroshi said, shocked.

"K–K–Kaboom?" Kaoru said.

"Wow!" Morikawa said, turning to Emi. "Hey, Emi. Does Aichi have a twin brother?"

"Me and Aichi are the only kids in the family." Emi said sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah?" Morikawa asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, it looks like Aichi made it, but still, he doesn't look like he's going to make it well." Koji said. "One less Rear Guard unit and only one unit in his Hand."

"Don't be such a pessimist Koji, I'm sure he can win this." Rika huffed.

"But, you still can't ignore the facts." Koji said, panicked. "What do you think, aibou?"

"Aichi will win this. I know he will." Kurogasa said, not looking at his best friend.

 _'I got him down to one card in his hand and one less unit on the field.'_ Gouki thought to himself. _'Just one more turn! One more chance! And when that chance comes, I'll strike. Until then… I have to hold out!'_

' _This may be my last turn to beat Gouki. He has one damage point left. My Royal Paladin comrades and my Team Q4 teammates… I can't let them down.'_ Aichi thought.

Then… for some reason… a small multi–colored orb passed by him briefly before disappearing. "Huh?"

"!" Kurogasa gasped sharply as his eyes widened.

"Hm…?" Kai wondered, noticing as well.

 _'What is this sensation?'_ Aichi thought to himself as his deck began glowing a blue aura.

"Kuro, you okay?" Rika asked a bit worried.

"H–Huh?" Kurogasa stuttered, snapping out of it.

"Aibou, you groovy? You went a little kooky there." Koji said.

"I–I–I'm okay… Just a little tired." Kurogasa stuttered.

"Liar…" Rika deadpanned.

"I said I'm fine…" Kurogasa growled irritably before looking away. _'Still… this feeling…'_

"Kurogasa, dear. Are you alright?" Yukina asked.

"I am, Kaa–san…" Kurogasa muttered.

"You sure son?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yeah… I thought for a moment I…" Kurogasa got out, not wanting to finish what he assumed it was.

"Thought what, dear?" Yukina tilted her head.

"Nothing…" Kurogasa sighed.

Back to Aichi…

 _'It's like the cards were talking to me! But, my comrades… Now, it's the time to use it!'_ Aichi said. "Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, increasing his hand to two and raised a card in the air.

 _ **"God of the Knights, appear and muster your mystical power! Ride! Soul Saver Dragon!"**_

 _As Alfred raised his sword into the air, a blinding pillar of light enveloped the next form, becoming a colossal dragon with a feminine appearance with blue and yellow armor, beautiful angel wings and piercing and yet soothing red eyes as it spread its angelic wings out with a silvery shine._ **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"No way!" Kurogasa exclaimed getting up from his seat.

"Soul Saver Dragon?!" Kamui gawked. "Why…?"

"Is something wrong?" Misaki asked.

"I stopped him from putting that card in his Deck, but…" Kamui got out.

"It's over… he won…" Kurogasa got out, surprised.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rika asked confused. "Nothing's been decided yet."

"Are you even paying attention to the fight?" Kurogasa asked incredulously. "With that unit on the Field, Gouki won't survive this turn!"

 _'Alright! Right now, I'm going to make good of this chance!'_ Aichi thought to himself. "Soul Saver Dragon's skill! I Soul Blast five cards!" He said, as he took out the cards and placed them in the Drop Zone. "With this, I activate her skill! Holy Charging Roar! This allows three of my Royal Paladins Rear Guards to gain an extra +5000 Power!"

"WHAT?!" Gouki exclaimed, shocked.

 _On the field five souls in the form of Barcgal, Flogal, Llew, Marron, and Blaster Blade appeared before turning into energy and transferred over to Soul Saver Dragon. The dragon then flew up and sent out that same energy, distributing it to Gallatin, Wingal, and Marron._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power], [6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power], [8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"He gave +5000 Power to his Rear Guards!?" Gouki exclaimed.

"That's the power of Soul Saver Dragon's Holy Charging Roar!" Aichi said. "Marron moves up, Gancelot exits the field and I Call another Little Sage, Marron!"

 _Marron moved up to the front row, Gancelot disappeared and was replaced with another Marron._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"Aw man, check it out!" Koji exclaimed.

"That's a strong field of units!" Rika added.

"And with that power up, Gouki now has to waste his cards in order to make up for it." Kurogasa finished.

"I attack your Vanguard with Gallatin, boosted by Wingal!" Aichi said, turning his cards sideways.

"I Guard with Rough Seas Banshee!" Gouki gritted. "And I Intercept with my two Commodore Bluebloods!"

"20000 Shield for this attack? Pretty wasteful, if you ask me." Rika smirked.

"Told ya that he has to waste cards in order to compensate for that power up." Kurogasa said.

 _As Gallatin, given power by Wingal and the power of the Soul Saver Dragon, he launched into battle towards Basskirk_ **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]** _, but Rough Seas Banshee and the two Bluebloods appeared in front of the King of Demonic Seas, causing him to halt his attack._ **[15000 Power + 11000 Power = 26000 Power], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

 _'I had to use too many cards to make up for my opponent's increased power!'_ Gouki thought to himself.

"With a boost from Marron, Soul Saver Dragon attacks your Vanguard! Soul Saver Dragon's skill! When she attacks the opponent's Vanguard, she gains an extra +3000 Power!" Aichi declared.

"Perfect Guard with Gust Jinn! By discarding a card from my hand, your attack is nullified!" Gouki yelled, discarding a card from his hand.

"Twin Drive, check." Aichi said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Trigger! I stand Gallatin and give him all the effects of them and the Critical Trigger!" Aichi said, turning his Rear Guard to its Standing position.

"WHAT!?" Gouki yelled.

"…" Kai was silent but frowned heavily at what he drove check.

 _Boosted by Marron, Soul Saver Dragon unleashed a radiant orb of light and fired it towards her opponent_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power],** _but a young pirate with a long white shirt, burgundy vest and pants and purple hair conjured a powerful gust, creating a tornado, dissipating the orb of light and stopping the attack._ **[Gust Jinn – Shield: 0]**

"Not bad. Not a lot of people can stop Soul Saver Dragon's attack." Aichi praised.

"No matter what enemies come at me, we pirates never give up!" Gouki shouted.

"Marron attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning his card sideways.

"I Guard with Knight Spirit!" Gouki announced.

 _Marron unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning, infused by the power by the Soul Saver Dragon_ **[13000 Power],** _but the Knight Spirit intercepted the lightning attack, being destroyed as a result to protect Basskirk._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"He almost had him!" Morikawa shouted.

"Alright, Captain! He blocked the attack! Kaboom!" Kaoru shouted cheerfully.

"But look!" Hiroshi said, causing his companion to look up to the Titantron screen. "The kid can attack one more time, and with a unit that has 25000 Power and 2 Critical! And the Captain has no cards left in his hand or any units to Intercept the attack! He has nothing to stop this!"

"No… this can't be…" Nagisa whimpered.

As Gouki looked into his card–less hand and tightened it into a fist…

"Here I go, Gouki! Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared valiantly.

"I'm helpless… But I'm not giving up at all because that's what a pirate does! NO GUARD!" Gouki shouted

"Gallatin! Give Gouki a proud defeat!" Aichi said.

 _Gallatin made a quick dash towards the King of Demonic Seas, unsheathing his sword as he went into battle again, leaping into the water and gave Basskirk one final slash into him, causing the ground around them to cause a small dust cloud, dealing the final strike._ **[15000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check…" Gouki said, checking the final card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

"So this is as far as I go…" Gouki sighed with a smile and eyes closed.

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Aichi  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Wingal  
 **Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/ **Soul Saver Dragon** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin  
 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), Knight of Rose Morgana (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

 **Gouki  
Hand: **0  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Dandy Guy, Romario/Evil Shade/Dandy Guy, Romario  
 **Damage:** Gust Jinn (F), Rough Seas Banshee (F), Rick the Ghostie (F), Commodore Blueblood (F), Ruin Shade (F), Captain Nightmist (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team Q4! Aichi Sendou!" The referee announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crowd cheered.

"BOO–YAH! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Koji cheered.

"Alright, Aichi!" Rika cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Kurogasa smiled, but then frowned a bit. _'But that feeling… was that… bah, never mind. I'll worry about it later.'_

"Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui cheered as he came up to Aichi and jumped on him for a hug. "You did it! I knew you would!"

"That's right, Kamui. We're going to the national tournament with Team NJS! I never thought you would get us this far…" Shin said.

"They did well, didn't they? Aichi and Kurogasa…" Misaki smiled as she looked to Kai, who had a cold stare looking at Aichi, who Kamui was still hugging. He was remembering what happened in the match when Aichi felt the cards calling him…

"No way… It's just nonsense." Kai muttered, but loudly enough for Kamui to hear.

"What did you say?! It was nonsense?!" Kamui growled.

"Kamui, I don't think he meant–"

"Aichi–oniisan just won us the tournament and you didn't battle once! Why, I oughta–" Kamui said, coming over to Kai and pulling up his sleeves, but Shin caught him by his collar, stopping him.

"Okay, okay!" Shin said as he looked to Kai, who looked away.

"Now you're ignoring me?!" Kamui barked.

"Ehehehehe…" Aichi laughed nervously with a sweat drop before he looked away with a serious look. _'What was that sensation I felt earlier…'_

"Oi, Aichi." Gouki said as he and the rest of Team Handsome and Nagisa approached them.

"Gouki…" Aichi said.

"Aichi, you fought me like a real man and beat me like one! Good on ya! As a pirate, all I can say is good luck on you and your team at the Nationals. Same goes for Team NJS." Gouki said.

"If Captain wishes you luck for the Nationals, you better take it with pride." Hiroshi said.

"Big time! Kaboom!" Kaoru added.

"Thank you." Aichi bowed.

"Nagisa…" Kamui said. "You have to hold your end of the deal. This time for sure."

"Kamui–chan…" Nagisa whimpered.

"Nagisa, please…" Kamui muttered.

"Okay, Kamui–chan!" Nagisa smiled, which made Kamui sigh.

"Why don't I feel so confident about that?" Kamui sighed nervously as he looked to Gouki. "Gouki, I…"

"Kamui, I understand and I'm sorry, too. What you said to Nagisa; you weren't trying to break her heart or anything." Gouki said.

"Yeah, I just don't have any feelings for her and well, I hope it doesn't affect our friendship." Kamui said.

"Nah, all water under the bridge. Even a pirate knows a loyal friend when he sees one and you're a loyal friend indeed!" Gouki said as he held his hand out.

"That's right!" Kamui said as he took the hand in a friendly handshake.

"And I can see why you're so interested in this team of yours. They all got spunk!" Gouki smiled.

"Yeah, and I want to become the best with my team, my friends and win the Nationals!" Kamui said with confidence. "We'll make sure to win it all!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Team NJS and Q4 were on stage with Team Ultra Rare presenting the trophies and medals while all the other losing teams were gathered at the stage. "Here you are ladies and gentleman! Your two winning teams of this year's Kanto Regional Tournament!" MC Mya announced and the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Congratulations!" Rekka said as she gave Misaki and Rika their medals.

"Thank you." Misaki smiled a bit.

"Yeah, totally! I can't believe we're the champs!" Rika cheered.

"Do your best at the Nationals. Both your teams." Kourin said, giving the trophies to Kamui and Koji.

"Thanks." Kamui thanked.

"Yeah, thanks, groovy mama!" Koji added.

"How dare those two get so close to my Kourin!?" Morikawa growled. "BBKK, yo!"

"Back off Kamui and Koji?" Miwa translated.

"Right!" Reiji and Eiji said.

"I'm sure you all will do well." Suiko said, handing a medal to Kai, Aichi and Kurogasa.

"Thank you." Kurogasa said.

"Thank you very much." Aichi thanked as well before Suiko leaned to his ear making him blush.

"Drop by the shop anytime." Suiko whispered.

"Uh…" Aichi got out.

"You too." Suiko said to Kurogasa.

"Thanks…" Kurogasa blushed as well, but made Misaki a little jealous looking at him.

"There they are! The seven cardfighters you'll see in the Nationals! So, give these teams another round of applause!" MC Mya announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered and applauded.

"Alright! Now, we get to go to the Nationals, Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui said. "Thanks to you!"

"Yeah, we get to go to the finals, Kurogasa, because of you too." Rika said.

"Thanks, guys." Aichi thanked.

"Yeah, and we're going to make sure that we win the finals! For our teams!" Kurogasa said with a confidence in his heart that with everything he has that both teams will make it far in the Nationals.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Aw yeah! It's ovah son! Aichi wins!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Aichi, you rock! Teams Q4 and NJS all the way! That's all for the first half for our double feature!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** That's right! Our second half is where we reveal… Kurogasa's past. DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** How mysterious! Now, we get to see what our protagonist's past is all about! So stay tuned!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! And don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review! We'll see you on the next chapter!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**


	18. Memory of Rain and Tears

**Fenikkusumaru:** Yo everyone! Fen and BD here to welcome you to the second half of our double feature of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** This is the second part, featuring the teams in PSY Shop with a new cardfighter… Someone who has a certain power…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah and as said earlier, this chapter will reveal Kurogasa's past.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** So, let's rock this chapter, ladies and gentlemen!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** The big reveal will start now!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Regional Tournament concluded. This year, the Regional Tournament was so huge that the organizers of the events decided to allow two teams to enter the National Tournament. And the two teams that won were Team Q4 and Team NJS. Both Team captains couldn't be more proud of them. They earned their right into entering the Nationals. To finally enter the Nationals and show to the world how strong they are, is a dream come true. The best part of all is sharing the glory with those you call teammates and friends.

As of now, it was the weekend, and like any other weekend, Kurogasa and his friends would visit Card Capital and hang out. As for the topic of today's subject…

"Huh? You want to meet Team Ultra Rare?" Aichi asked Kamui.

"Yeah totally! I heard that Team Ultra Rare beat you in a cardfight. If I were to fight them, it'll strengthen my skills for the Nationals!" He then turned to Kurogasa. "And it's the opposite with Kuro–niisan! He beat one of the team members in his very first cardfight."

"Well, I got lucky at the time." Kurogasa said sheepishly. "But anyways, I think it's a good idea. What do you think Aichi? Suiko _did_ say to drop by at the shop sometime."

"Hmmm… that's true." Aichi pondered.

"Why not? I'd like a shot against Team Ultra Rare!" Rika said excited.

"I wouldn't mind either." Koji smirked. "I think it'd be groovy to cardfight one of the foxy ladies of Team Ultra Rare."

Aichi thought about it for a while before smiling with a nod. "Sure, let's go."

"Yosh! It's decided! Gather up, Team Q4 and NJS!" Kamui cheered.

"Hmph…" Kamui scoffed as he stood up. "I have no interest in a card shop like that." He then turned to leave.

"Oi Kai!" Miwa called out before he left completely.

"Geez, what's _his_ problem?" Rika pouted, crossing her arms.

"Ah, forget about him." Koji waved off. "He's willingly missing out the chance to fight one of the members of Team Ultra Rare, so that's _his_ loss."

"Are you going with us Miwa? Misaki?" Kurogasa asked.

Misaki thought about it for a moment while Miwa said, "Sure why not? I got nothing else to do."

"C'mon Misaki, why don't you go with them?" Shin encouraged.

"Who's going to look after the shop?" Misaki retorted.

"You can consider this as part of the job and check out the rival shops." Shin said.

Misaki thought about it for a while before saying, "Very well." and took off her apron before putting on her jacket.

"Awesome! Let's head out!" Kamui cheered.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before a silhouette of a ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses it before the ghost disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 18: Memory of Rain and Tears

Soon, Teams Q4 and NJS along with Miwa left the card shop and made it to the mall where the store was at. After a bit of looking around, they finally made it in front of Card Shop PSY.

"Well, here we are." Kurogasa said.

"How anyone can miss this shop?" Rika wondered.

"Yeah. Kinda funky if ya ask me. It's smack–dab in the middle of the mall." Koji added.

"Well, it doesn't matter where it is as long as we found it, right?" Miwa said.

"If ya say so." Koji shrugged.

"C'mon, let's get in already!" Kamui urged.

"Calm down." Misaki deadpanned.

"Yeah, it's not like it's gonna disappear on us." Aichi laughed nervously. Soon, the doors to the shop opened and the seven people went in.

* * *

"Whew… can you dig it?" Koji whistled impressed as they saw the place. It was just as Kurogasa remembered. It was filled with lights of some sort, with a card floating in the middle of it in every single one of them.

"Yeah!" Kamui said as he walked over to one of the card holograms. "Wow! They have rare cards on display!"

"But… there's no one around." Rika said looking left and right. Aichi did the same, until he saw someone. It was a young man with long but slightly messy red hair, wearing a black punk–style jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants, and black boots staring at one of the card holograms with a blank look.

"There's someone over there." Aichi pointed out and the group walked over to the guy, still looking at the hologram, not acknowledging them. "Um… H–Hello."

The man turned around and looked at them with his red eyes. The group slightly gasped.

"Heya. Uh… who are you?" Miwa laughed nervously.

"I'm… not a customer here." That made some of them fall anime style.

"Are you an employee here then?" Kurogasa asked.

"No."

"What's with this guy?" Kamui asked Aichi feeling a bit annoyed.

"You got me." Aichi sweat dropped with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, then. You know where Ultra Rare is, Daddy–O?" Koji asked.

"I'm not a member of Ultra Rare and my name isn't Daddy–O."

"Is it just me, or is this guy ticking me off?" Rika said, slightly frustrated.

"Welcome to Card Shop PSY!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurogasa freaked out as the group turned to see Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko standing a few feet from the group. "Don't do that…!"

"Sorry," Rekka said playfully, sticking her tongue out.

"When did they _get_ here though?" Kamui wondered. Kourin looked over to the two teams and narrowed her eyes as Aichi bowed to them.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Kourin asked Suiko.

"I invited them." She answered.

"But the three of us decided–" Kourin tried to protest, but Suiko ignored her and stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming… Aichi Sendou, Kurogasa Kururugi… and Ren Suzugamori."

"Say what now?" Miwa said surprised.

"EH?!" Kamui gawked. "Ren Suzugamori?! You mean _that's_ Ren Suzugamori?!" He added pointing at the red haired man who looked rather absentminded.

"That's right!" Rekka chirped. "In the last Vanguard Championship, his team participated for the first time, but won with overwhelming strength! He's the leader of Team Foo Fighter!"

 _'I heard his name before… But I didn't expect him to be an absent_ – _minded guy like this!'_ Kamui thought as he looked at Ren, who was poking at a holographic card.

"He's the national champion? I don't buy it." Koji doubted.

"Let's get to business, Ren Suzugamori." Kourin called out. "As promised, you'll show us your prowess in your Vanguard skills."

"A Vanguard fight…" the person now known as Ren said, looking at Kourin, who slightly narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

Kurogasa gasped lightly at this. _'What the… he seems different now…'_

"You want to fight me, yes?" Ren asked.

"Yes." Kourin nodded.

Ren took a good look at Kourin and the other two sisters before saying, "Sure. You three are acceptable."

"Talk about lucky! Who knew we'd get a sneak peek at the champ's ability like this?" Kamui whispered excitedly to Aichi.

"Y–Yeah…" Aichi got out.

"You'll be using this Deck." Kourin said as she walked over to Ren and handed him a Deck.

"Thanks." Ren said before he inspected the Deck carefully. "Hmmm… a Deck mostly made of female units huh? This will definitely put a player's ability to the test." Then for some strange reason… his eyes glowed.

Kurogasa's eyes widened slightly before shaking his head. _'Am I seeing things?'_

"Looks like our suspicions were right." Suiko murmured to Rekka and Kourin.

"Indeed." Kourin agreed.

"Yeah." Rekka added.

"Looks like you'll be the trump card…" He muttered to himself for everyone to hear before he said to Kourin, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Over there." Kourin said, nodding her head to the direction of the Motion Figure System where Kurogasa and Kourin first fought as she and Ren walked over.

"You guys, as well. This is sure to be an interesting fight." Suiko said, moving her sight to the others.

"Yeah, you're right. This oughta be good." Miwa smirked slightly with teeth showing.

* * *

Soon the two teams and Miwa joined Rekka and Suiko as they took spots where they can get comfortable and see the fight while Ren and Kourin took their positions.

"Heh~ so this is Motion Figure System?" Rika asked.

"Aren't they kinda stealing that from Kaiba Corp.?" Koji chuckled.

"Well, excuse _us_ for having the same tech as them." Rekka huffed as Suiko chuckled. "Sheesh!"

"Chill girl, relax, I'm just playing." Koji said defensively.

Over to the fighters…

"My Deck is the same as yours." Kourin informed.

"So, this match will be based on our skills and the difference between them, huh?" Ren mused.

They then placed their decks on their respective sides' Deck Zone. Misaki didn't know what or how to feel about this match, but Kamui had a different opinion.

"I'm so excited! What kind of exciting fight is this gonna be?!" Kamui said, hopping up and down from his seat.

 _'This guy… The national champion…'_ Aichi said before he noticed Ren looking at him. "Huh…?" He got out, staring at him with slight wide eyes. Why was he looking at him like that?

Ren turned to his opponent and closed his eyes before opening them back up while saying, "You know what I like about Vanguard fights? You don't hurt anyone. You don't need courage, and you can just keep winning."

Kurogasa gasped in frustration over what Ren said.

"Let's begin." Kourin frowned as the Motion Figure System activated and the holographic scenery of the clear sky showing multiple planets appeared. The terrain of the ground though was a small rocky wasteland surrounded by a small canyon and trees. The wasteland was split apart by a river stream.

* * *

 **"STAND UP/THE VANGUARD!"**

After their declaration, the two fighters flipped over their starting Vanguards.

 _Two Vanguard Circles glowed on the ground and what appeared were two young identical girls with blue bangs on the side, wearing a pink and white dress with gold amulets while holding a pink staff with a red jewel. They were known as Sphere Magus._ **[Sphere Magus** – **3000 Power] x2**

"I'll begin." Kourin said as she drew the top card of her Deck. "I Ride Battle Sister, Chocolat."

 _Sphere Magus quickly transformed into the timid elf–like nun holding a machine gun_. **[Battle Sister Chocolat** – **6000 Power]**

"Sphere Magus's skill. I move her out of the Soul and into the Rear Guard circle." Kourin said next as she moved it to her bottom left Rear Guard circle.

 _Soon, Sphere Magus returned to the left bottom side of the field._ **[Sphere Magus** – **3000 Power]**

"I end my turn."

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Sphere Magus  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battle Sister, Chocolat** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Ren  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Sphere Magus** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 _'Ren Suzugamori… I wonder how he fights…'_ Aichi thought as Ren drew his next card.

"I Ride Weather Girl, Milk." Ren said, riding a card on the Vanguard Circle.

 _From Sphere Magus's position appeared a female fairy with pink butterfly wings, wearing a yellow dress, yellow bracelets and holding a stick–like wand._ **[Weather Girl, Milk** – **6000 Power]**

"Sphere Magus moves back to the Rear Guard." Ren said, moving the card out of the Soul and placing it behind Weather Girl, Milk. "I Call Battle Sister, Cocoa." He said next placing the card on the right front Rear Guard Circle.

 _Soon, a nun with long purple hair, with a red gem necklace around her neck, wearing the same clothes as Chocolat appeared with a calm, but benevolent expression on her face._ **[Battle Sister, Cocoa** – **7000 Power]**

"With Cocoa's skill, I check the top card of my Deck." Ren said looking at the card he drew. "And leave it on top." He added, doing that. "I attack Battle Sister, Chocolat with Milk."

"Heh, heh, chocolate milk." Koji chuckled.

Rika smacked him upside the head with her hand. "Only _you_ would find that funny!"

"What can I say? I have a strange sense of humor." Koji shrugged after rubbing his head in pain.

 _Back to the fight, Milk charged her wand and launched a purple beam at Chocolat._ **[6000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check." Ren said, revealing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Trigger – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

 _The lightning blast hit its mark as Chocolat screamed from the attack._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin stated.

 **[Damage Trigger – Lady Bomb – No Trigger]**

"I attack with Cocoa." Ren said, turning the card sideways.

 _Cocoa leapt into the air, revealing from her cloak multiple knives, which she threw at Chocolat._ **[7000 Power]** _Chocolat screamed again as she was dealt pain again._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said, flipping the next card over.

 **[Damage Trigger** – **Weather Girl, Milk** – **No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Ren finished.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Sphere Magus  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battle Sister, Chocolat** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Weather Girl, Milk** /Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Sphere Magus/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"I Stand and Draw." Kourin said, drawing the top card of her Deck. "I Ride Top Idol, Aqua."

 _In Chocolat's place appeared a young girl with pale skin and light blue hair with white bathing suit and blue striped leggings while holding a dolphin_ – _shaped microphone._ **[Top Idol, Aqua** – **10000 Power]**

"Oh no… a Bermuda Triangle unit." Kurogasa mutteres.

"Ehehehehehehehe…" Koji laughed with a naughty blush before being smacked again by Rika.

"Hey! Snap out of it Disco Head! Don't go dying on us from blood loss!" Rika snapped as Aichi and Miwa chuckled.

"Sorry…" Koji muttered.

"I call Blazer Idols and Weather Girl, Milk." Kourin continued, placing the units on their respective spots.

 _To the left of Aqua appeared three mermaids each wearing a red school uniform with a white shirt underneath and each a different hairstyle: one with short hair, another with two long ponytails on the side and one with long hair, wearing a red beret. Behind Aqua was the female fairy, Milk._ **[Blazer Idols – 6000 Power], [Weather Girl, Milk** – **6000 Power]**

"Blazer Idols' skill! I give +2000 Power to Top Idol, Aqua!" Kourin said next.

 _The Idols shared some of their power to Aqua, who smiled in happiness._ **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Next, I call another Blazer Idols!" Kourin stated placing the card on the right front Rear Guard circle.

 _Another Blazer Idols with a orange tint in their uniforms appeared._ **[Blazer Idols – 6000 Power]**

"Their skills activates! And I give the +2000 Power to the first Blazer Idols!"

 _Soon, the second trio of Idols gave some of their power to the first as they cheered._ **[6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]**

"My second Idols attack your Vanguard!" Kourin said, turning her right Idols card sideways.

 _The right Idols jumped high into the air as Milk looked up and they crashed into her with a triple tail slap on the Oracle Think Tank fairy._ **[6000 Power]** _They giggled as they returned to their side._

"Damage Trigger, check." Ren said, revealing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Trigger – Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Milk, Aqua will attack your Vanguard!" Kourin said, flipping the two cards sideways.

 _Gaining energy from Milk, Aqua took a deep breath, holding her microphone to her face._ **[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check," Kourin said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Trigger – Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel – No Trigger]**

 _Aqua blasted a sonic wave at Milk, who recoiled as she took damage._

"Damage Trigger, check." Ren said, revealing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Trigger – Lady Bomb – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Sphere Magus, my other Blazer Idols will attack your Vanguard! And with Magus's skill, she adds another +3000 Power!" Kourin declared.

 _As they finished absorbing energy from Sphere Magus, the three Idols nodded to each other, leapt into the water, and swam over to Milk, giving her another triple tail slap._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ren said, revealing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Trigger – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"After boosting, Sphere Magus returns to the Deck." Kourin finished, taking the card and shuffling her Deck afterwards.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Weather Girl, Milk/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Blazer Idols/ **Top Idol, Aqua** /Blazer Idols  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Weather Girl, Milk** /Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Sphere Magus/Empty  
 **Damage:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (U), Lady Bomb (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

"That's three Damage already!" Aichi said in a surprised tone.

"I don't know, it's still too early at this point." Kurogasa doubted.

"Still, the way she's fighting is taking advantage of going first. Now, she can play higher grade monsters before her opponent." Kamui said.

"Naturally, if the grade is high, so will the power. So, even without a unit to boost the front units, it's still easier to damage the opponent." Misaki noted.

"So does that negate the advantage of taking the field first and being able to attack first?" Rika asked.

"Makes sense." Koji answered.

"Pretty good tactic if you ask me." Miwa commented.

"Now, what's the national champ gonna do?" Kamui asked eagerly.

As Ren slowly opened his eyes, he simply chuckled.

Kurogasa suddenly had a chill running down his spine. _'What is this feeling…?'_ He shuddered. _'I haven't felt this since…'_ And he's not the only one. Aichi sensed it too.

"It's your turn." Kourin said.

"Right. Stand and Draw." Ren said. "I Ride Maiden of Libra."

 _Soon, the gray–haired angel holding a set of scales appeared in the Vanguard Circle with a slightly blank expression on her face._ **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**

"I move back Cocoa and Call Lady Bomb." Ren continued.

 _As Cocoa disappeared and reappeared to the back row, in front of her appeared a mechanical woman with armor in a ladybug–style design and wings like a ladybug. She had curly blue metallic hair and a blue visor._ **[Lady Bomb – 9000 Power]**

"Libra, boosted by Sphere Magus… attacks the Blazer Idols on your left." Ren declared, confusing everyone, even Kourin.

 _'Not the Vanguard, but the Rear Guard?'_ Aichi thought.

"I use Sphere's skill to give an extra +3000 Power to Libra." Ren finished.

 _Sphere Magus gave her power to Libra, to which her scales began to glow a pinkish color._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Drive Trigger, check." Ren said, revealing the top card of the Deck.

 **[Drive Trigger – Top Idol, Aqua – No Trigger]**

 _The Maiden blasted a sonic blast onto the left Idols, who disappeared into motes._

"Counterblast." Ren said. "When Libra makes a successful attack, I can flip two Damage over and draw one card." He added, flipping the two cards in his Damage Zone and drawing his card to make his Hand at six. He slightly smirked at what he got, making Kurogasa shiver again.

"Kuro, you okay?" Rika asked, noticing him.

"Y–Yeah. Just chilly, that's all." Kurogasa smiled sheepishly.

"With a boost from Cocoa, Lady Bomb attacks your other Idols." Ren continued.

 _'Another attack on the Rear Guard?'_ Aichi thought.

 _Cocoa glowed with power transferring hers over to Lady Bomb who prepared to throw her ladybug like grenades._ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I Guard with Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel!" Kourin countered.

 _Blocking the attack was a child mermaid with red and blue long hair, tied with a hairband and star decoration. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red skirt and her tail was in the same pattern as her hair._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]** _Lady Bomb scoffed at her attack being halted._

"Sphere returns to the Deck." Ren said as he placed the card back into the Deck and shuffled it.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Weather Girl, Milk/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Blazer Idols/ **Top Idol, Aqua** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Libra** /Lady Bomb  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Damage:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (F), Lady Bomb (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

"I see. To erase her advantage of drawing first, he attacked the Rear Guards." Kamui figured.

"Wow. He saw that far into the match?" Koji said, shocked.

"She lined her Grade 1 units in the front and he exploited the gap in the line after she attacked." Misaki added.

"So, it's a race to see who can erase the player's chance of going first or second." Miwa stated.

"What an incredible fight!" Aichi said amazed.

"Kourin has two cards in her Hand, while Ren has six. That's some gap!" Rekka said impressed.

"He made Kourin use the cards in her Hand and increased his with the Counterblast, even though it's his first time using that Deck. Of course, we'd be in trouble if he weren't at least that good." Suiko added.

"I Stand and Draw." Kourin said, drawing her card to make her Hand at three. "I Ride Top Idol, Flores!"

 _Aqua transformed into a blond haired mermaid with long strands of hair tied in the back, a red and white bow tied in her hair, and wearing a headset with a microphone. She also had a small top with lace–like armlets on her arms and a pink tail with two long yellow fins on her torso._ **[Top Idol, Flores –** **10000 Power]**

"I move Blazer Idols to the back and Call Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel!"

 _The idols moved back and the young red and blue haired mermaid appeared._ **[Bermuda Triangle, cadet Caravel –** **3000 Power]**

"Caravel's skill activates! By Soul Blasting two cards, I can draw one more." Kourin said taking the said cards out of the Soul, placing them in the Drop Zone, and drew one card to make her Hand at two.

"Her Hand's increasing!" Rekka exclaimed.

"Boosted by Milk, Top Idol, Flores will attack your Vanguard!" Kourin said flipping the said cards sideways.

 _Milk gave the boost and Flores jumped out of the water before bubbles formed around her and were shot towards Libra like a bubblebeam attack._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Kourin said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Trigger – Top Idol, Aqua – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Trigger – Top Idol, Flores – No Trigger]**

 _Libra was struck by the bubblebeam attack._

"Damage Trigger, check." Ren said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Trigger – Top Idol, Flores – No Trigger]**

"Carvel attacks with a boost from Blazer Idols!" Kourin said, turning said cards sideways.

"I Guard with Aqua," Ren said.

 _Carvel swam over at a rushing speed, but crashed into Aqua, who blocked the attack._ **[3000 Power + 6000 Power = 9000 Power], [9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Kourin finished.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Blazer Idols/Weather Girl, Milk/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Libra** /Lady Bomb  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Damage:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (F), Lady Bomb (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Top Idol, Flores (U)

"The fight's only begun!" Rekka smiled.

"Stand and Draw," Ren said drawing his next card to make his Hand at six. "I Ride Top Idol, Flores."

 _Another Flores, identical to her counterpart across the field, appeared and leapt into the water before resurfacing._ **[Top Idol, Flores – 10000 Power]**

"And I Call another Flores." Ren added.

 _Another one appeared on the Vanguard Flores's left, only this time having orange colored hair._ **[Top Idol, Flores – 10000 Power]**

Ren took another card from his Hand and as he looked at it, his started smiling as if… it was a crazed smile. Kurogasa gasped in fear, feeling that same uneasy sensation, as did Aichi.

 _'What's going on? Why am I feeling this?'_ Kurogasa said anxiously in his thoughts. _'The only time I felt this was when… no, there's no_ way _Ren could have_ that _!'_

"I Call Blazer Idols." Ren said.

"A Grade 1? What a tease!" Kamui said, with his hair shaped like a certain Grade 3 fanatic.

"And you're starting to sound like Morikawa." Rika deadpanned as Kamui cringed and scratched his head in frustration.

"That card has the same skill as my Starlight Unicorn." Aichi said before he remembered what Ren said earlier.

 _"Looks like you'll be the trump card…"_

"That's the trump card?" He wondered.

 _On the field, Blazer Idols appeared._ **[Blazer Idols – 6000 Power]**

"With Blazer Idols' skill, I add +2000 Power to my Vanguard." Ren continued.

 _The Vanguard Flores was surrounded with an empowering aura as she received power from the Idols._ **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"I attack the Vanguard with my Rear Guard Flores." Ren said, turning the said card sideways.

 _The orange haired Flores sent a bubblebeam attack towards Kourin's Vanguard Flores and the attack hit._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Trigger – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Blazer Idols, my other Flores will attack your Vanguard!" Ren said, flipping the two cards sideways.

 _Idols glowed with power and transferred it over to Flores who jumped and sent another bubblebeam attack._ **[12000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"No guard." Kourin said.

"Twin Drive, check." Ren said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Trigger – Lady Bomb– No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Trigger – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. I give the +5000 Power to my Lady Bomb and draw one card." He said, drawing an extra card.

 _The bubblebeam attack hit Kourin's Flores a second time._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said, revealing the top card and it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger! I give +5000 Power to my Vanguard Flores and the extra critical to her as well."

 **[Damage Trigger – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

 _Kourin's Flores glowed with power while Lady Bomb increased in power as well._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 1–2], [8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Soulblast. When Top Idol Flores, makes a successful attack, I can bring back one Bermuda Triangle unit back to my Hand. That card… is Blazer Idols." Ren said, returning the said card to his Hand.

"His Hand keeps on increasing!" Kamui gasped.

"Is this really his first time using that Deck?" Misaki wondered in amazement.

"I know right? How could he use it so well?" Rika questioned.

"I'm sure we're all curious." Miwa replied.

"Boosted by Cocoa, Lady Bomb attacks your Vanguard." Ren said, turning the next cards sideways.

 _Gaining support from Cocoa, Lady Bomb flew up and went in for an attack on Flores._ **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I Guard with Sphere Magus!" Kourin said quickly.

 _Sphere Magus appeared in time to Intercept the bombs coming Flores' way._ **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"That's the end of my turn." Ren finished.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Blazer Idols/Weather Girl, Milk/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U), Maiden of Libra (U), Oracle Guardian, Nike (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 7  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol, Flores/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Lady Bomb  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Damage:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (F), Lady Bomb (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Top Idol, Flores (U)

"They both have 4 Damage! This is where Kourin clinches it!" Rekka said and Suiko agreed with an affirmative grunt and nod. However, she looked over to Aichi, who was focused on Ren's moves and then looked over to Kurogasa, noticing that his breathing was for some reason labored and that he was slightly shaking.

Back to the fight, Kourin finished drawing and standing her cards. "I Retire Carvel and Call another Flores!"

 _Another Flores, identical to Ren's Rear Guard Flores, appeared to the right of Kourin's Vanguard._ **[Top Idol, Flores – 10000 Power]**

"I Call Top Idol, Aqua and Battle Sister Chocolat." Kourin said, filling up the rest of her Field.

 _Aqua appeared to the left of Flores as Chocolat appeared behind the Rear Guard, but she was too close to the cliff and slipped into the water. Aqua gave a sympathetic smile as the nun rose from the water._ **[Top Idol, Aqua – 10000 Power], [Battle Sister, Chocolat – 6000 Power]**

Kourin glared at Ren due to his lead in the match, but Ren kept his slightly vindictive smile…

"I like that look in your eyes… Unfortunately, though, you won't be able to beat me." Ren snickered.

"Gh!" Kurogasa gasped through gritted teeth and Kourin shared his feeling, as she gritted her teeth, but Aichi gave Ren an incredulous look with a small gasp.

"You'll have to prove it. Aqua attacks, with a boost from Chocolat!" Kourin announced, turning her cards sideways.

 _Giving her support by firing her machine gun, Chocolat fell in the water, but Aqua took the boost anyways._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I Guard with Cadet Caravel!" Ren said, raising said card in view.

 _Aqua sang as the red and blue haired mermaid on Ren's side of the field protected Flores before disappearing into motes of light._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Flores attacks, with a boost from Milk." Kourin continued.

 _Flores powered up from Milk, and launched her bubblebeam attack on her opponent._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I Guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike and Sphere Magus!" Ren countered.

 _As Flores launched her bubblebeam, Nike and Sphere Magus came into view on time to block it._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Kourin said, revealing the top two cards, and the second one glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Trigger – Top Idol, Flores – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Trigger – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I give all the effects to my Rear Guard Flores!" Kourin said.

 _The rear Guard gained an increase of power from the critical trigger._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"I attack with Flores, boosted by Blazer Idols!" Kourin announced.

 _Gaining support from the trio of mermaids, the Rear Guard Flores leapt into the water to launch her attack._ **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"I Guard with Lady Bomb, Dream Eater, and Maiden of Libra!" Ren said, throwing the three cards to the Guardian Circle.

 _The said three units appeared, protecting their Vanguard from being attacked._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

Kourin growled at her last attack being halted as the others, sans Suiko, gasped.

"Wow! Three guards!" Rekka gasped in amazement.

"I end my turn…" Kourin grumbled.

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Blazer Idols/Weather Girl, Milk/Battle Sister, Chocolat  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol, Flores/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Top Idol, Aqua  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U), Maiden of Libra (U), Oracle Guardian, Nike (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 1  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol, Flores/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Lady Bomb  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Damage:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (F), Lady Bomb (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Top Idol, Flores (U)

"Get it now? I can see it…" Ren said as his slight vindictive smile widened. "Everything…"

"Nani?!" Kurogasa gasped as his eyes widened considerably. _'He can… see it? No… it can't be…'_

Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, Rika, Koji and Miwa each gave a silent gasp at what he meant. Kourin growled at what he meant, Suiko stayed silent and Rekka chuckled. Ren drew his card. "There we go…" He said in hushed satisfaction before… his eyes glowed.

Kurogasa's pupils shrank and quivered with fear. "No… those eyes…!" He got out as he slowly stepped back.

Ren's face grew even more vindictive as he said,

 **"…Final Turn…"**

Everyone gasped slightly.

"Did he just say…" Rika got out.

"Yeah, he did." Miwa nodded.

"What's going on?" Koji added.

"I Call Blazer Idols." Ren said, holding out the two copies of Idols in his Hand and placing them in the Rear Guard.

 _Soon, the two copies appeared behind the Rear Guard and Vanguard Flores._ **[Blazer Idols – 6000 Power] x2**

"I give both of the +2000 Power to my Rear Guard Flores." Ren chuckled.

 _The two groups of Blazer Idols transferred their power over to the orange haired Flores._ **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 2000 Power = 14000 Power]**

Kourin's eyes widened in realization, "Masaka…"

"Ho~ it seems like you've caught on." Ren said.

"No… no… no, no, no, no, no!" Kurogasa said shaking his head as he stepped back while his panting was more labored.

"Uh… Kuro–niisan? What's wrong?" Kamui asked.

"No… no… no, no, no!" Kurogasa repeated as even Kourin looked at Kurogasa freaking out, but Ren paid it no mind as he continued.

"I attack your Vanguard with Lady Bomb, boosted by Cocoa." Ren said.

Kourin's attention snapped back to Ren. How could she fight when she's seeing Kurogasa freaking out for some reason. "No guard…"

The others gasped, slightly shifting their attention back to the fight.

 _Boosted by Cocoa and with miniature bombs in hand, Lady Bomb flew up and flung them at her opponent._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kourin said, revealing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Trigger – Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel – No Trigger]**

"No Heal Trigger…" Kourin gritted as she turned her attention back to Kurogasa who at the moment was still freaking out, trying to stay calm.

 _The bombarding attack landed a hit, inflicting damage in a devastating explosion._

"Flores, boosted by the Idols, attacks." Ren continued.

 _Flores gained the power from her Bermuda Triangle allies._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"I Guard with Nike!" Kourin said.

 _The stone mechanical angel appeared in front of Kourin's Flores to protect her._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check." Ren said revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Trigger – Battle Sister, Cocoa – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Trigger – Weather Girl, Milk – No Trigger]**

 _The enemy Vanguard launched her attack, but as she did and the smoke cleared, she was completely untouched._ **[16000 Power – 10000 Shield = 6000 Power]**

"She managed to protect herself, but that still leaves… the Rear Guard Flores with +4000 Power." Kamui noticed.

"Hey Kuro, what's wrong?" Rika said worried.

"Yeah, you okay, aibou? You seem freaked." Koji said, worried as well.

"Kurogasa?" Misaki said as she walked towards her friend. Kurogasa ignored her as he kept on panting heavily while ice cold sweat fell from his face.

"No… no… not again…!" Kurogasa got out.

"Eh? What's wrong with him?" Rekka noticed.

"I attack with Flores, boosted by Blazer Idols." Ren continued.

 _'She could intercept with Aqua, increasing the defense to 5000. But, it'll depend on what she has in her Hand.'_ Miwa said in his thoughts.

Kourin looked at her two remaining cards before she said hesitantly, "…No guard."

 _The Rear Guard Flores chuckled as she said "Take that!", launching her final bubblebeam attack at her opponent, dealing the final blow._ **[14000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

Kourin had no choice but to say, "Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Trigger – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kourin  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Blazer Idols/Weather Girl, Milk/Battle Sister, Chocolat  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol, Flores/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Top Idol, Aqua  
 **Damage:** Lady Bomb (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U), Maiden of Libra (U), Oracle Guardian, Nike (U), Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

 **Ren  
Hand:** 2  
 **Front Row:** Top Idol, Flores/ **Top Idol, Flores** /Lady Bomb  
 **Back Row:** Blazer Idols/Blazer Idols/Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Damage:** Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel (F), Lady Bomb (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Top Idol, Flores (U)

* * *

"I lose." Kourin said as Ren smiled and chuckled.

"His last attack was 20000 Power. Even with Aqua and Cocoa in her Hand, it would've been 20000 Shield." Aichi said. "He hit her with an exact attack. Those key cards were those two Blazer Idols… Wait a minute…" he then remembered a vision he saw, seeing the Blazer Idols. "Could that have been a hint that this would happen? Impossible…"

Aichi's head began ringing in pain before holding his head, _'What the– my head suddenly feels heavy.'_

"Aichi–oniisan?" Kamui said.

"Are you okay?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah…"

"Kurogasa!" Misaki cried out as the said person suddenly dropped to his knees, holding his head. His legs had lost strength while panting heavily. His heartbeat was rapid, more cold sweat fell from his face. His body was shaking, his breathing was abnormal and short, and he was feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"This… can't be…!" Kurogasa got out as he started panicking abnormally. "Those eyes…! Those eyes! THOSE EYES!"

"KURO!" Rika shouted as she and Koji knelt to his side while the others but Ren looked on in worry.

"Aibou, shikari shiro!" Koji said, holding him.

"THOSE EYES! THOSE EYES!" Kurogasa yelled as tears fell from his eyes. "NEE–SAN! NEE–SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Koji's eyes widened, "Shoot! He's relapsing!"

"Relapsing?! What's that mean!?" Kamui said, worried.

"He's relapsing into a panic attack!"

"NEE–SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kurogasa yelled.

"Kurogasa! Come on! Tell us what's wrong!" Aichi said, confused and worried for his friend as he looked back at Ren and gasped about what his friend meant about "Those eyes".

 _'No way! He couldn't have done this to him, could he?'_ Aichi said in his thoughts, looking back at Ren and then to his friend.

"Seems like your friend…" Ren spoke up, getting their attention. "…can't handle what true power is."

"What?" Rika gasped looking at him. "What are you talking about?!"

"Did you do something to him?" Miwa frowned.

"Hmph…" Ren scoffed.

"Teme! Answer us!" Koji snarled.

Ren didn't acknowledge Koji, but stared intensely at Kurogasa, who was still relapsing. Ren narrowed his eyes before changing his sight to Aichi, who wasn't glaring as intensely as the others were. Ren only smiled as he turned around and walked to the entrance with the three sisters, the latter looking at Kurogasa with worry.

"Get back here, teme!" Koji barked.

"Worry about your friend first." Kourin said hesitantly.

"Mou~ we can't just leave him like that! We gotta call the hospital!" Rekka pouted.

"Right." Misaki said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 119, the emergency number for Japan. As she was waiting for them to pick up, she looked at Kurogasa with worried eyes.

* * *

Soon, everyone met up at the hospital, including Kyoshiro and Yukina, after Aichi had contacted them and they were all in the waiting room.

"Aw man. Poor Kurogasa…" Rika muttered sadly.

"How could this happen?" Misaki said, turning to Kyoshiro and Yukina. "Does he have some kind of pre–existing condition?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoshiro asked.

"While he was having a panic attack, he kept yelling out Nee–san." Miwa said, making the parents go wide eyed.

"What?" Yukina gasped.

"…I should've known." Kyoshiro said with his head hung low, while the bangs of his hair covered his eyes.

"Seriously, what happened? We want to know." Misaki begged.

"As Kurogasa's friends, we should at least know about him, no matter what." Aichi said.

"Yeah!" Kamui agreed as Rika and Koji looked at each other and then, back to Kyoshiro and Yukina.

"Mr. Kururugi, they're right." Rika vouched.

"They _have_ to know." Koji added.

The parents looked at each other in worry before they nodded and Yukina said, "Alright, we'll tell you." Taking a deep breath, Yukina pondered on her next words before explaining, "For as long as I can remember, Kurogasa was able to… sense things out of the ordinary."

"Sense things out of the ordinary? You mean… he's in tune with the supernatural?" Misaki asked, as Aichi's, Miwa's, and Kamui's eyes widened at that.

"Something like that." Kyoshiro said.

"Well, then. What happened to him that made him like that?" Kamui asked.

Yukina looked at her husband, who only nodded before she looked back at the kids. "This happened two years ago before we moved to the United States." She began. "You see… Kurogasa had an older sister. Her name was Sayuri and she was a cardfighter like him."

"EHHHHHHH?!" The four friends gasped.

"A sister?!" Kamui shouted.

"Yes. She was the one who got Kurogasa into Vanguard." Kyoshiro answered. "But… two years ago…"

…

…

…

…

"…She was murdered…"

Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, and Miwa gasped even louder as they nearly fell down onto the floor over that revelation.

"Wh–What!? How?!" Misaki asked.

"We don't exactly know how, but… we _can_ tell you what happened since Kurogasa told us." Yukina said. "That day… there was this cardfighter that Sayuri dueled against. He was not well liked among others, because he won every cardfight and no one was able to beat him."

"No one… I don't get it. No one's unbeatable." Kamui pointed out.

"Unless…" Aichi muttered to himself, thinking about how Ren used his ability to predict his Key Card, Blazer Idols, to overwhelm Kourin in the match in Card Shop PSY.

"Well anyways, Sayuri challenged this cardfighter to a match and… somehow she won." Kyoshiro continued.

"And he didn't take that loss well, did he…" Kamui figured.

"That's a huge understatement…" Kyoshiro replied.

"What happened next?" Miwa asked.

"Kurogasa and Sayuri celebrated her victory. After having a huge dinner, Sayuri called, telling us that they were coming home." Yukina murmured. "…That was the last time I heard her voice."

"What happened next? If it's too hard to say, we understand. Right, guys?" Aichi asked.

"No, you need to know." Kyoshiro shook his head before growing solemn. "It was raining that night. They were coming home, until that cardfighter appeared out of nowhere and challenged Sayuri to a rematch."

Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, and Miwa were still, focusing on the story.

"She agreed, just so that he could leave them alone. But… that's when it happened." Yukina said.

"Kurogasa said that throughout the entire match, whenever one of his units attacked her Vanguard, she would for some reason be in excruciating pain, as if the attack itself had actually hit her." Kyoshiro added.

"What?! No way! That isn't possible!" Kamui exclaimed in disbelief.

"We know, and it shouldn't be, but it was." Yukina stated.

"W–What happened next?" Aichi stuttered.

"Sayuri did her best to stay in the game and tried all she could but in the end… she didn't." Yukina whimpered as tears started coming out, while covering her mouth. "When that cardfighter did his final attack… she… she…"

No more words were need to be said. The four friends of Kurogasa felt horrible as they couldn't believe how a cardfight would take a person's life or even do damage, to say the least. The one who felt hurt the most was Aichi. Since he slightly knew what they were talking about, he felt that if Ren had that kind of power, he would be a more dangerous cardfighter than he originally thought.

"Our son… was so devastated…" Yukina sobbed. "All those nights I've spent, trying to calm him down… he cried so much… It broke my heart seeing him that way." That was when Yukina leaned on her husband's shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay…" Kyoshiro muttered.

"I still don't get it. How could a cardfight kill someone?" Miwa asked.

"When we brought Sayuri's body to the hospital, there was something else that Kurogasa said. With his ability to sense the supernatural, added with what happened to his sister, he was very traumatized, and all he would ever say, over and over again was, 'Those eyes…'"

"Those eyes?" Misaki wondered. "That's what he yelled out too. What does that mean?"

"We don't know, but whatever he saw, we think that 'those eyes' are what caused Sayuri's death."

"N–N–No way…" Aichi tried to say.

"What? What is it?" Koji asked.

"Is something wrong?" Rika questioned.

"I don't really know, but when I saw Ren fight against Kourin, I could see that his eyes were…" He shook his head. "It's hard to explain, but… it was if he knew what he was going to do before playing it. That's what probably got him the win." Aichi explained as everyone gasped.

"What? Are you sure?!" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I fought Kourin before and she's a powerful cardfighter. But, during that match, it was like she was being toyed with." Aichi continued.

"That's what happened to Sayuri." Kyoshiro recalled. "Kurogasa said that the cardfighter was toying with her, as if he wanted to see her suffer."

"That's scary…" Kamui shuddered.

"Scary is an understatement." Rika said.

"So, you guys know, too?" Misaki said, turning to Rika and Koji.

"Yep. We knew Sayuri almost as well as Kurogasa. Despite being a little strict, she was very sweet." Koji replied.

"I remember that you had a small crush on her." Rika teased.

"H–Hey!" Koji snapped.

"Don't deny it." Rika smirked.

"Rika! Seriously? Right now?" Koji groaned.

"Just trying to lift everyone's moods." Rika said, as the others chuckled a bit.

"But anyways, that's all we know." Kyoshiro sighed.

"I see…" Aichi nodded. "Thank you for telling us."

Suddenly, the doctor from Kurogasa's room came towards them, holding a clipboard. "Excuse me." Everybody turned towards the doctor.

"Is Kurogasa okay?" Yukina asked, gripping the doctor's arms.

"Yes. He simply passed out due to the stress on his heart. He will be alright, but just to be on the safe side, I recommend that he does not do any strenuous activity for the next 24 hours." The doctor told her, making the group sigh in relief.

"Thank you doctor." Kyoshiro thanked.

"Can we see Kurogasa?" Rika asked.

"Of course."

"Maybe… I should go in first." Misaki offered.

"Why? We want to see Kurogasa just as much as you." Kamui said, but Misaki didn't answer him as she followed the doctor to Kurogasa's room. "Hey, wait!" Kamui exclaimed, but Rika stopped him.

"Let her."

"What? Why?!"

"Trust me, I think she knows what she's doing." Rika smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Miwa heard the story, he hurried back to Card Capital and explained the situation with Kurogasa to Shin and Kai.

"Oh, my… Poor Kurogasa." Shin said sadly as Kai looked down. He wasn't completely shaken, but mostly shocked about what Miwa said about the eyes Kurogasa mentioned and seeing Ren Suzugamori.

 _'How? If he can do that to Kurogasa, then…'_ Kai said to himself in his thoughts, trying to keep a worried look from appearing on his face. _'Still… at least I know he doesn't have it. His strength was true_ after _all.'_

"Kai? You okay there?" Miwa said, trying to get his attention.

"…Yeah…" Kai said before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Miwa asked.

"Where else? Home." Kai said.

"C'mon, at least visit him." Miwa urged.

"He had a panic attack, not a stroke. He'll be back tomorrow, I guess." Kai said.

"Dude, seriously?" Miwa frowned, but Kai didn't say anything, so Miwa sighed. "Fine. Go home. I'll tell you later about his condition."

And with that, Kai left without another word.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Misaki knocked on Kurogasa's door. "Kurogasa, can I come in?"

"Y–Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered, before Misaki opened the door and went in. He kept his eyes hidden under his hair bangs.

"How are you feeling?" Misaki asked as she stood at his bedside.

"I'd be lying if I said I was okay." Kurogasa answered.

"Kurogasa…" Misaki said before sitting on his bedside. "Do you want to talk about her?"

"What do you mean?" Kurogasa questioned.

"Your sister, Sayuri." Kurogasa looked at her, with eyes widened considerably. "Don't worry. Your parents, Koji and Rika told us about her." Misaki closed her eyes before saying, "She sounded nice, but why didn't you tell us about her?"

Kurogasa sighed sadly. "I didn't want to." Misaki scooted closer to her friend. "I wanted to keep it a secret, but I never thought I'd meet someone like that again."

Misaki raised an eyebrow until she knew who he was talking about. "You mean Ren Suzugamori?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't know the guy, so I can't give you a fair reading, but…"

"Kurogasa…" Misaki said, placing her hand on Kurogasa's shoulder. Unlike the times they tried to talk to each other and either got teased, interrupted, noticing what was happening or trying to deny the feelings, this was different. "Don't think about him."

"I know, I know! But…" Kurogasa said as his hands began to shiver with fear again. "His eyes just reminded me of him… That monster could have let things end… Why?"

"I don't know." Misaki said, turning her head away.

"I'm sorry." Kurogasa apologized. "I didn't want to bring you and the others into this."

"But, we're your friends. I know we can't learn everything about you, but when something's wrong, you need to be able to trust and tell us what's hurting you. Not doing that hurts _us_." Misaki said. Kurogasa saw what he was doing to Misaki and he would never want to make any of his friends worry, especially Misaki, who came in and try to help him. Kurogasa didn't know what to do, but he didn't want Misaki to start worrying.

"I'm sorry…" Kurogasa said. He then came in and hugged her. Misaki didn't expect Kurogasa to actually hug to make her feel better, but he had no choice but to do it, so Misaki joined in the warm hug. Suddenly…

"Kuro–niisan!" Kamui yelled, shocking the two friends out of their hug.

"K–Kamui?" Kurogasa stuttered.

"Kamui, this is a hospital. You can't just barge into someone's room yelling." Aichi panicked a bit, with Rika, Koji, Kyoshiro and Yukina behind him.

"Yeah, but it was getting too quiet and I wanted to see what was…" Kamui said as he saw the two teenagers blushing while stunned. "Why do you two look like that a rat got your tongue?"

"Rat?" Koji said as he imagined a rat actually on someone's tongue and cringed in disgust.

"He meant cat got your tongue, Koji." Rika reassured as she looked at her friends and instantly knew what was going on and smiled.

"We weren't doing anything weird!" Kurogasa said, waving his hands around in a panicky way.

"Y–Yeah…" Misaki added. "I just wanted to talk to him about his sister." Rika, Koji, and Kurogasa's parents raised their eyebrows in interest as Aichi and Kamui were lost on what was happening.

"Alright, whatever you say." Koji shrugged with a sly smile.

"It's true…" Misaki narrowed.

"Still we're glad you're okay." Yukina smiled as she approached her son.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered. "Sumanai, Kaa–san… I…"

"Don't worry dear. All that matters is that you're okay." Yukina smiled gently before kissing his forehead.

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa muttered.

"We're glad that you're alright, son. Just don't scare us like that." Kyoshiro said.

"Alright, Dad." Kurogasa nodded.

"Kurogasa…" Aichi began. "Since your parents told us… if you don't mind… who was the guy that… you know…"

Kurogasa went silent at that.

"I–I'm sorry. If you don't want to answer then–"

"Hiroji Shirokawa."

"Hiroji…" Kamui began.

"Shirokawa?" Aichi finished. "I've never heard of him before."

"That's because after Nee–san's death, he most likely went off the grid." Kurogasa explained. "But I'll find him. No matter what it takes."

"If you want, we'll help." Aichi offered.

"No!" Kurogasa yelled, making him cringe. "Sorry, but I need to find him. I know you guys want to help, but he's not normal. He's insane, cold, ruthless, and sadistic if that was an understatement."

"Well, if I can resist the crazy Nagisa, then I can take any crazy cardfighter." Kamui said, patting his fist on his chest.

"I don't think he meant he's _that_ crazy, but he's right, Kuro. Worried or not, we're your friends and we'll be sticking to you like glue, so you know we got your back." Koji said.

"Right. We're Team Neo Justice Saints! We support each other no matter what." Rika smiled.

"You guys…" Kurogasa tried to say.

"Right, and Team Q4 will be right there for you too. Maybe not Kai, but we will." Kamui grinned.

Kurogasa smiled. "I think if Kai did that, we would need to take him to the hospital." Kamui, Koji and Rika laughed at that while Misaki and Aichi smiled at their friend feeling better.

 _'Our son really has some great friends.'_ Kyoshiro said in his thoughts as he looked out the window at the sky. _'Sayuri… you should be proud of him.'_

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Oh man…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I knew Kuro had to have some troubles in his life, but a psycho that took out his sister in a Cardfight, that's so messed up… Poor Kurogasa…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah… that's just… okay, that's it. *loads shotgun* he's going down…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fen–kun, he ain't worth it! The guy will be dealt with! I know it! *takes away shotgun and puts it down*

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Fine… I still say we make his head roll…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Well, let the readers decide that when Hiroji actually reveals himself. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I know Fen–kun didn't…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Hey I at least enjoyed the fluff between Kurogasa and Misaki.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I know, I know. Anyways, what do you guys think?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Let us know in the reviews and don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**


	19. A Broken Past

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey everybody! Fen and BD here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Hello all! It's nice to see all of you!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! Last chapter, we got keen insight into Kurogasa's past.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, some guy named Hiroji killed Kuro's sister with 'those eyes' during a Cardfight for revenge and Kurogasa's been scarred about it ever since… That's a little hard to believe, you know?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** No kidding. And for this next chapter, We're looking at the past of a certain _other_ character.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** We won't say who, so all you readers need to look and find out for yourselves! Now are you all ready to…

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day had come by and Kurogasa was out of the hospital after that ordeal from yesterday. As of now, he was walking to his classroom where Kai and Miwa were, and when he got in, he saw those two said people.

"Yo, Kurogasa." Miwa waved. "How was the hospital?"

"It was more or less a relaxable trip there, after seeing what I saw yesterday and all." Kurogasa sighed as he sat as his desk.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine…" Kurogasa smiled sadly. "I just… need to relax, that's all."

"Well, okay. With the Nationals coming up and all, you may not have time to relax that much, though. The same with Kai and the others too." Miwa added as he turned to Kai. "Right, Kai?"

"Whatever…" Kai muttered as he turned away.

"Mattaku… always the cold one huh?" Miwa chuckled.

"Leave me alone…" Kai said before looking to Kurogasa. "By the way, we need to talk after school."

"Hm?" Kurogasa asked confused, "About what?"

"You'll know after school. Meet me at the roof."

"Uh… o… kay…" Kurogasa tilted his head. What did he want to talk about?

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Broken Past

Soon, school ended and Kurogasa went to the school roof, as requested by Kai. Although he was asked to do this, he still didn't know why he was needed up here, although he had a idea.

"I wonder why Kai wants me up here." Kurogasa said, looking around the empty roof and the only thing there was the entrance. "It's weird that Kai would want anything with others, let alone me."

It wasn't soon until Kai came through the door of the roof entrance. "So, you finally made it."

"Yeah, I'm here. So tell me what why you want me up here." Kurogasa said. "Does this have something to do with yesterday?"

"Something like that." Kai said. "First and foremost… I want to apologize."

"Eh?!" Kurogasa said surprised. Kai? Apologizing? That came out of left field. "Uh… what for?"

"When I accused you of your strength being subpar compared to others." Kai explained. "After hearing everything from Miwa, I realized that your strength was true."

"Really?" Kurogasa said, still surprised.

"To be honest… the reason why I accused you of that was because I suspected that you had, as you said, 'those eyes', but I was wrong."

"Those eyes… You mean like…" Kurogasa gasped in shock.

"Again, I was wrong, and I apologize for that." Kai interrupted, knowing that Kurogasa might have another breakdown.

"Well… it's okay." Kurogasa said, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, it's just a shock that you would apologize to me about this."

"Just don't tell anyone. I have it bad enough telling anything to Miwa without him knowing and telling everyone else." Kai looked away. "Just keep your mouth shut about this."

"You don't need to do that Kai." A new voice said cheekily as Miwa came out of hiding from inside the entrance of the school roof.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurogasa said, shocked.

"Miwa…" Kai sighed.

"Come on, you and I go way back and just because I have a tendency to be truthful towards others, that doesn't mean I won't blather this to everyone. Besides…" Miwa said, walking to Kai and tapping his chest with his fist. "You got to be more open with people and you know they'll understand. Right, Kuro?"

"I guess so." Kurogasa said, sweat dropping a bit.

"Whatever…" Kai said, walking back downstairs through the entrance.

"What is with that guy? First, he's quiet, then he wants to apologize? I can never understand him." Kurogasa sighed as he shrugged.

"Yeah, Kai is like that." Miwa said. "If you knew him when he was a kid, you would understand why he's like this."

"As a kid? What, did he have a bad childhood or something?" Kurogasa asked.

"Well… Kai had a good childhood for parts of his life. He lost his parents when he was young and had to move with his uncle and aunt, leaving most what he had as a kid away until Middle School. That's another part of his life; he fell in love with Vanguard and had some friends to play with. I don't know much about that part other than that it didn't end well. I only reunited with him at the start of High School, and ever since then, I've been there, making sure I can support him anytime I could." Miwa explained.

"I see." Kurogasa nodded, as he looked back towards the entrance of the roof where Kai entered.

* * *

Soon after leaving school, Kurogasa and Miwa decided to go over to Card Capital, but as they arrived, they both saw some banners in front of the store in Kanji, reading something.

"What do you think it says, Miwa?" Kurogasa asked.

"Congratulations, Q4 and NJS, on qualifying for the National… Dog Show?" Miwa read.

"Dog Show?" Kurogasa said, confused. "That's not right."

"I bet Kamui was the one who helped put up the banner." Miwa grinned.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kamui sneezed.

"Bless you, Kamui." Aichi said.

"What was that sneeze about?" Izaki asked.

"Maybe someone was saying something bad about me." Kamui grumbled as he looked to Morikawa.

"What are you looking at me for, shrimp? I didn't say anything mean at all." Morikawa denied as Kurogasa and Miwa came inside the store.

"Hey, guys," Kurogasa greeted.

"Yo!" Miwa added.

"Hey, Miwa! Kuro–niisan!" Kamui greeted.

"Hey, guys! What took you guys so long?" Izaki asked.

Kurogasa looked to Miwa, who just shook his head, indicating with what happened with Kai should not be told at all. "Well, something at school with extra homework. Nothing big." Kurogasa lied a bit.

"Oh, okay." Aichi said.

"So… how are you feeling?" Rika asked.

"I'm… fine." Kurogasa smiled sadly.

"You sure aibou?" Koji questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just… need to relax."

"So, what are you guys talking about here?" Miwa asked.

"Re–" Kamui began, but Rika immediately clamped his mouth shut with a hand.

"What?" Kurogasa tilted his head.

"We were talking about the Nationals and the competition there." Koji said, trying to change the conversation a bit.

"Yeah, that the top teams are high up in the national Vanguard levels, so it may be hard in the Nationals." Rika added before releasing her hand from Kamui's mouth.

"I see." Kurogasa nodded. "More training huh? I guess there's no rest for the weary."

"Oh stop, today's an exception. You're just gonna watch." Rika waved off.

"What? Why?" Kurogasa said, taking out his deck and makeshift Deck holder. "I can take on anyone now."

"Nuh–huh, not today. The doctor said no strenuous activities for 24 hours. That includes cardfighting." Rika pointed out.

"Fine…" Kurogasa pouted with a grumble.

"So, who's going to start up the practice?" Kamui asked as he put his head down and suddenly… "I got it!"

* * *

Soon, the group came to one of the Vanguard Tables with Misaki at one end and Aichi at another, shuffling each other's decks.

"A cardfighter's individuality and technique can make up for experience. I think bringing more of that will make Team Q4 even stronger." Kamui explained.

"That's a really good idea!" Shin said.

"Aw, shucks." Kamui blushed.

"In a way, that means our individuality and technique makes our team pretty good when it comes to experience." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, but we can be even stronger if we keep getting better, so this match could help us!" Rika realized.

"Totally groovy! Let's get this Cardfight underway!" Koji smiled.

Soon, the two cardfighters placed their decks down on the Vanguard Table and drew their five cards.

"I'm going to redraw." Aichi said, checking out his hand and seeing his hand had no Grades 2 and only one Grade 3.

"Me too." Misaki said as well.

"Must be a bad hand for both of them." Kurogasa mumbled.

"Yeah. For Aichi, you can't do much with one Grade 3." Morikawa added quietly.

"Actually, that sounds right coming from Lose–umi. Even a broken watch is right twice a day." Kamui said.

"I think you mean a broken _clock,_ Kamui." Rika corrected.

"She's right, you little bra– Who are you calling Lose–umi?!" Morikawa snapped.

"Be quiet, you two." Rika hushed, with the two hushing up. As Aichi and Misaki redrew their hands, Aichi saw that he drew another bad hand and as for Misaki…

 _'Libra, Amaterasu and Milk…'_ Misaki thought to herself as she drifted into a daydream…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Otou–san, this is 'Weather Girl, Milk', right?" a young Misaki wearing a blue dress with a pink bow wrapped around her torso looking at her cards with a young Sub–Manager on her head with his collar around his neck, being a little big for him. "And this card is umm…"_

 _Watching her from a table was a man with dark green hair tied in a wolf tail, wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt under a tan sleeveless sweater, tan pants and dark shoes and a woman with lilac hair and eyes like Misaki's, with her hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a red short–sleeved sweater, a golden cross necklace, a white skirt and white shoes. Both of them were Misaki's mother and father. Both parents chuckled under their breaths as they watched their daughter organize and memorize her deck._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

As the memory passed through her mind, Misaki's eyes began to water a bit, as Kurogasa, Shin and Aichi noticed her sad look.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes. Sorry." Misaki said as she rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the coming tears.

"Misaki? Can we start?" Aichi asked.

"S–Sure." Misaki replied as Shin noticed her distracted mood as the two flipped over their starter Vanguards.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _As the two astral forms appeared on Cray in the wide valleys of the planet, they both took form, appearing as their Starter Vanguards._

"Barcgal!" _Aichi called, taking form of the mechanical High Beast with the silver sword in his mouth, ready for battle._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]**

"Lozenge Magus!" _Misaki responded, appearing as the pink armor clad Elf with her white staff with Misaki's physical characteristics, ready to fight._ **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"I go first." Misaki said as she drew her next card, increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Weather Girl, Milk!"

 _Taking the place of Lozenge Magus was the fairy–like unit, twirling her wand around and flapping her fairy wings._ **[Weather Girl, Milk – 6000 Power]**

"Lozenge Magus moves to the Rear Guard." Misaki continued, moving the unit from the Soul to the Rear Guard position.

 _Lozenge Magus reappeared in another position in the Rear Guard._ **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Misaki concluded.

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Lozenge Magus  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Weather Girl, Milk** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Barcgal** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It's my turn!" Aich declared as he drew his card, increasing his hand to six. _'Not a Grade 2. In this case, I won't be able to Ride a Grade 3.'_ Aichi thought to himself as he remembered something. _'Maybe if I do the same strategy I did against Gouki, I can Ride Blaster Blade!'_ Aichi smiled as he chose a card from his hand. "I Ride Wingal!"

 _On the field, replacing Barcgal was the blue High Beast, taking on Aichi's characteristics: his hair and eyes._ **[Wingal – 6000 Power]**

"I move Barcgal to the back and with his skill, I Superior Call Flogal!" Aichi continued.

 _Barcgal reappeared in the Rear Guard behind Wingal and as the grey High Beast howled, it instantly called the pink Flogal in for battle._ **[Barcgal – 4000 Power], [Flogal – 5000 Power]**

"Call! Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!" Aichi said.

 _Appearing on the field next to Wingal was the Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine._ **[Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – 5000 Power]**

"I attack your Vanguard with Wingal!" Aichi said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Misaki said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of the Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

 _Wingal jumped towards Weather Girl, Milk and slashed her with his claws, making her cry out in pain._ **[6000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing her top card.

 **[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Flogal, Elaine attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning the next two cards sideways.

"No guard." Misaki replied.

 _Flogal glowed with energy and transferred its power over to Elaine._ **[5000 Power + 5000 Power = 10000 Power]** _The green haired maiden then formed an orb of light from her hands before shooting it towards Milk, and it exploded on contact._

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing the next card.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Aichi concluded.

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Lozenge Magus  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Weather Girl, Milk** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U)

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine/ **Wingal** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Flogal/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"I draw." Misaki said, drawing her card and increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Maiden of Libra."

 _Lozenge Magus soon transformed into the Maiden of Libra, this time with Misaki's appearance._ **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Oracle Guardian, Gemini!" Misaki continued, placing another unit on the Rear Guard Position.

 _Appearing behind the Maiden of Libra was the mechanical Oracle Guardian cherubs._ **[Oracle Guardian, Gemini – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Gemini, Libra attacks Elaine." Misaki said.

"Eh?" Everyone asked surprised.

"N–No guard." Aichi replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

 _Getting a boost from Gemini, Libra charged up energy into her scales and blasted it right into Elaine, who screamed in pain before disappearing into motes._ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"That ends my turn." Misaki concluded.

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Lozenge Magus  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Libra** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U)

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Wingal** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Flogal/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"That's it already?" Izaki said surprised.

"Yeah. You'd think she would take the chance to add more Grade 1s and 2s on the field to gain the advantage against Aichi." Rika added.

"No, she's playing this perfectly." Kurogasa said.

"What do you mean?" Koji wondered.

"Think about Aichi's turn. What did you think he's trying to do?" Kurogasa questioned.

 _'A bare minimum of Calling. She attacked my Vanguard, but my Rear Guard… Thanks to that, I didn't take any damage, but… Misaki?'_ Aichi thought to himself. _'What exactly are you trying to do?'_

As she looked at her cards, Misaki gripped them a little bit. _'I mustn't think about anything else… I have to concentrate on this fight.'_ Misaki thought as the Sub–Manager yawned a bit and took a look at Misaki.

"Stand and Draw." Aichi said, as he drew his next card to increase his hand to six. _'It's not a Grade 2, but I could still use Barcgal's skill to Superior Call Llew and then Superior Ride Blaster Blade.'_ He then looked at his Damage Zone and noticed. _'Oh no… I don't have any Damage, I can't do it. Wait…'_ He thought of the attack that Misaki did earlier. _'Don't tell me she_ – _'_

"So you _did_ intend to use Barcgal's skill and Llew's Counterblast." Misaki said, making Aichi snap out of his thoughts.

"E–Eh?" Aichi got out.

"Wait, what?" Rika said confused.

"He used that move against Gouki in the Regionals, remember?" Kurogasa reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Koji remembered, putting his fist on an open palm.

"Mhmm. And Misaki stopped that in Aichi's tracks." Kurogasa nodded.

"So, no matter what Aichi's plan was about, Misaki's been one step ahead about it this whole time." Izaki realized.

"One step ahead?" Morikawa said confused.

"From the first turn!" Izaki added.

"Wait, so does that mean she's psychic?!" Morikawa freaked.

"I… wouldn't go that far." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Misaki is, well…" Shin tried to explain, but couldn't say anything to describe it.

"She has an eidetic memory, right?" Aichi finished.

"Gh!" Misaki gritted.

"Hm?" Kurogasa noticed. "Misaki…?"

"Epidemic memory?" Kamui asked confused.

"No, Kamui. _Eidetic_ memory." Aichi explained. "It's like having a photographic memory, so you would remember everything the first time you see them. That's why you remember the time I played against Gouki in the Regionals."

"Wow, a good memory! You think that I have one?" Morikawa said.

"I guess so…" Izaki rolled his eyes.

"Come to think of it, you probably remembered even Ren's deck, right?" Kamui said.

"That's amazing, Misaki!" Aichi added.

 _'I don't know about that… Misaki doesn't think that it's a good thing for her…'_ Kurogasa thought, looking at Misaki.

"Not really… It's not like I _try_ to remember…" Misaki muttered.

"Then, can you remember it naturally? That's even more impressive!" Aichi said.

"It's a real talent!" Kamui added with excitement.

"Guys, focus." Kurogasa reminded with a frown.

"We're in the middle of a fight!" Misaki snapped, making the two cardfighters cringe.

"Whoa…" Koji blinked stunned.

"Misaki… are you okay?" Rika asked worried.

"Uh… sorry. I call the Little Sage, Marron!" Aichi said, placing the unit on the Rear Guard Position.

 _On the field left of Wingal, Marron appeared, ready for battle._ **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**

"With a boost from Barcgal, Wingal attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared.

"No guard." Misaki declared calmly.

"Drive Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Solitary Knight, Gancelot – No Trigger]**

"Alright, a Grade 3!" Morikawa cheered.

"But he needs a Grade 2!" Izaki snapped.

"Why?" Morikawa said confused, as his friend just sighed.

 _Gaining support from Barcgal, Wingal charged in and struck into Libra, slashing her with his knife in his mouth._ **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, checking the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Flogal, Marron attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi continued.

"I Guard with Dream Eater!"

 _As Marron gained his boost from Flogal_ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power],** _the small black elephant appeared to protect the Maiden of Libra._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"That's the end of my turn." Aichi concluded.

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Lozenge Magus  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Maiden of Libra** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Maiden of Libra (U)

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/ **Wingal** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Flogal/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"I Stand and Draw." Misaki said, increasing his hand to five. "I Ride CEO Amaterasu!"

 _Soon, the Maiden of Libra soon changed into the moon goddess with the red moon behind her and with Misaki's appearance._ **[CEO Amaterasu – 10000 Power]**

As she played her next Vanguard, Misaki began to remember another thought in her mind again…

 _'That's amazing, Misaki!'_ A voice said in her mind.

 _'"Amazing"? I fail to see that.'_ Misaki thought to herself as she got an angry look on her face. "Amaterasu's skill! Soul Charge and I check the top card of my deck!" Misaki continued, checking the identity of the card. "I'm placing this on the bottom."

 **[Soul Charge – Luck Bird – No Trigger]**

"Call! Oracle Guardian, Wiseman! Silent Tom!" Misaki said, placing the cards on the field.

 _On the left and right of CEO Amaterasu appeared the mechanical statue of the Thinker and the bandaged fighter with the female specter possessing him._ **[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power], [Silent Tom – 8000 Power]**

"Wiseman attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki declared.

"No guard." Aichi said.

 _Wiseman soon blasted a volley of laser blasts from the gem on his forehead, which struck Wingal hard._ **[10000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Truth, Gordon – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Gemini, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki continued.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Twin Drive, check." Misaki said, checking the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Luck Bird – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Nike – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger. The +5000 Power goes to Silent Tom and you take 2 damage." Misaki said.

 _As Gemini boosted the power of CEO Amaterasu, the moon behind her rose and shot out multiple blasts of light that struck Wingal at all sides, dealing critical damage to the High Beast._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top cards of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Lozenge Magus, Silent Tom attacks your Vanguard. Her skill activates giving Silent Tom another +3000 Power. And with Silent Tom's ability, you can't Guard with Grade 0's."

"N–No guard." Aichi got out.

 _Charged up by the power of Lozenge Magus's power and the Critical Trigger, Silent Tom held his pistol–like fingers at Wingal and shot multiple air shots at the Vanguard, causing him to cringe in pain._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Wingal – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn. Lozenge Magus goes back to the Deck."

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Silent Tom  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Maiden of Libra (U)

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Little Sage, Marron/ **Wingal** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Flogal/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Truth, Gordon (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Wingal (U)

"Yo aibou, is something wrong with Misaki?" Koji whispered to Kurogasa.

"Yeah, I noticed too. It's like Misaki's trying to rush this fight or something. She's not playing with her usual behavior." Kurogasa wondered as he looked at Misaki and thought to himself. _'Misaki, what's going on with you?'_

"Four damage…" Aichi said to himself.

"He sure is taking a beating…" Morikawa said.

"At least, he's not bad as you." Rika snickered.

*POP!*

"Why you–!" Morikawa screamed before he got a face full of pan from Rika, before he stiffly fell to the ground.

"And he's quiet now." Rika said, smiling.

"Talk about running into a rock and a hard place." Koji said, but Kurogasa was focused on Misaki, as was Shin, as Misaki was panting a bit.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Kurogasa asked worried.

"Yeah, I am…" Misaki said quietly.

"I Stand and Draw!" Aichi said, drawing his card and increasing his hand to seven. "With Barcgal's skill, I Rest him, check my Deck and Superior Call Llew from the Deck!"

 _As Barcgal gave a rallying howl, the Future Knight and his small canine companion responded and appeared on the field._ **[Future Knight, Llew – 4000 Power]**

"You know… This reminds me of the first time we had our first Cardfight… It was Misaki's first fight, but her understanding of the cards were perfect and you completely defeated me, remember?"

"Gh…" Misaki gritted again.

 _'Misaki…'_ Kurogasa thought worried. "Aichi, I think you should just focus on the fight."

"But, I was just talking about our first Cardfight." Aichi said nervously.

"Focus!" Kurogasa repeated sternly.

"Okay!" Aichi said astonished.

"Kuro–niisan, what's going on with you?" Kamui asked.

"Nothing, just… I don't want any idle chatter, okay?" Kurogasa said irritated, before looking at Misaki, concerned.

"Kuro…" Misaki muttered, looking at him.

"You got this. Just focus on the fight okay? Don't think about anything else." Kurogasa assured.

"Okay, Kuro." Misaki nodded.

 _'Misaki sees right through me, but there must be some way I can turn the tables on her.'_ Aichi thought to himself. "Future Knight, Llew's skill! I Counterblast one and send him, Barcgal, and Flogal to the Soul!" Aichi said.

 _The three said units all glowed and transformed into balls of energy before going inside Wingal._

 _ **"Tachiagare! Boku no Bunshin! Superioru Raido! Burasuta Bure~do!"**_

 _Wingal howled as he soon transformed into Aichi's avatar, Blaster Blade with his Vanguard's appearance as he raised his sword with pride._ **[Blaster Blade – 9000 Power]**

"Blaster Blade's skill! By Counterblasting two, I can Retire one of your front row units! Silent Tom exits the field!"

 _Blaster Blade jabbed his sword into the ground and released a blast of electrical energy that quickly zipped over to Silent Tom, which obliterated the unit from existence._

"Marron moves back and I call Knight of Rose, Morgana and Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Aichi continued, placing the cards on the field.

 _As Marron moves back on the field, the blonde female knight with a rose-like rapier and armored knight riding a golden beetle both appeared in the Rearguard._ **[Knight of Rose, Morgana – 6000 Power], [Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – 5000 Power]**

"With a boost from Epona, Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning his cards sideways.

"No guard." Misaki declared.

"Drive Trigger, check." Aichi said, checking the top card of his Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

 _Boosted by Epona, Blaster Blade charged in before jumping up in the air and bringing down his sword on Amaterasu._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing her top card.

 **[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Marron, Morgana attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi said, turning the next cards sideways.

"I Guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike…" Misaki got out.

"My turn's over." Aichi concluded.

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Maiden of Libra (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/ **Blaster Blade** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Bringer of Good Luck, Epona/Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Wingal (U)

"Now, the damage's 4 to 4…" Kamui said.

"Ow… what hit me…?" Morikawa groaned as he regained consciousness.

"A frying pan, that's what." Koji answered.

"What was that!?" Morikawa gasped. "A frying pan? Rika hit me with one!"

"That's what you get for talking." Rika smirked. "Next time, I'll make sure it's a cast iron."

"O–Okay…" Morikawa quivered, scooting away from Rika.

"I Stand and… Draw." Misaki said, drawing her next card to increase her Hand to four. When she looked at it, another memory was triggered.

 _"Dream Eater! It's Power and Shield are both 5000!"_

Shaking her head, Misaki continued with her turn. "Amaterasu's skill… I Soul Charge and place… the top card of my Deck… to the bottom…" She said, doing just that.

 **[Soul Charge – Battle Sister, Cocoa – No Trigger]**

"I Call Luck Bird…" Misaki said, placing the card on the field. "When Luck Bird is called on the Rear Guard… I Soulblast two cards… and draw one card…" Misaki said sadly, as she placed two cards from the Soul to the Drop Zone and drew another card.

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Call… Wiseman…" Misaki said, placing the unit on the Rearguard position.

 _Soon, another Wiseman appeared on the field._ **[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power]**

"Boosted by Luck Bird, Wiseman attacks your Vanguard…" Misaki declared, turning the cards sideways.

"I Guard with Future Knight, Llew!" Aichi countered.

 _As Wiseman, boosted by the Luck Bird, was about to fire a laser blast from his eyes_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]** _, Llew and his canine partner appeared to intercept the attack, but were destroyed in the process_ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"You know something? If Misaki used her eidetic memory from before, she would be a very skilled cardfighter by now." Izaki figured.

"Yeah, you're right." Morikawa agreed. "What a waste!"

"Guys…" Kurogasa muttered, looking worriedly at Misaki, who was trembling slightly which Shin noticed too. Meanwhile, she was reliving another memory in her mind…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Next time, I'll teach you how to play, okay?" Misaki's mother said to her with her father and a younger Shin watching the counter in Card Capital._

 _"Yeah!" Misaki said._

* * *

 _It was when Misaki's mother and father were going to do some errands as they got into their car._

 _"Mind the store while we're gone!" Misaki's mother said._

 _"Okay! It will be no problem!" Misaki replied._

 _"Be a good girl!" Misaki's father said._

 _"We'll see you later then." She smiled before getting in the car, and the car drove away._

 _"Bye!" Misaki waved._

* * *

 _It was later that day, during a rain pour where_ _multiple people were watching the aftermath of a devastating car crash, with policemen and firemen already at the scene. The high school aged Shin ran towards the scene and there, Misaki saw the whole thing._

 _"Otou_ – _san! Okaa_ – _saaaaaan!" The six_ – _year old Misaki sobbed as Shin went over and placed his jacket over her. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"You know, Misaki, you're pretty lucky. I have a pretty short memory compared to yours." Aichi said.

"Yeah! Shame on you for keeping your talent away from us! With your gift in tow, Q4 will be in great shape!" Kamui smiled.

 **"DAMARE!"**

*BAM!*

Misaki shouted that as she banged her hand on the table.

"M–Misaki?" Aichi stuttered.

"…" Kurogasa was stunned, seeing her like this.

"What the–" Koji got out.

"There are some things I don't want to remember…" Misaki muttered, her hair covering her eyes. When she lifted her head back up, they saw that for some reason, she was trying to fight back her tears. "Boosted by Gemini, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard!"

"Kuro, what's going on?" Rika muttered worriedly.

"I have no idea." Kurogasa said, shocked as he turned to Misaki. "Misaki, what's going on?"

"N–No guard…" Aichi said.

"Twin Drive, check!" Misaki said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Meteor Break Wizard – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! All the effects go to Amaterasu!" Misaki said, her voice almost at the point of shrieking.

 _CEO Amaterasu used her divine power to use the red moon to attack Blaster Blade, striking him down with the almighty power of the moon._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"D–Damage Trigger… check…" Aichi said, stunned, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of the Future, Llew– Critical Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Wingal – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Misaki  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Luck Bird/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman/ **CEO Amaterasu** /Oracle Guardian, Wiseman  
 **Damage:** Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Maiden of Libra (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

 **Aichi  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Knight of Rose, Morgana/ **Blaster Blade** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Little Sage, Marron/Bringer of Good Luck, Epona/Empty  
 **Damage:** Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Wingal (U), Knight of the Future, Llew (U), Wingal (U)

* * *

"Hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah…" Misaki panted as she bent over a bit, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. As she was panting again, she began to remember another memory…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Shin, are you going to close the store?" Misaki asked as she was holding the Sub–Manager in her arms._

 _"No, Misaki. There's no way I could ever close my aunt and uncle's beloved store." Shin said, turning the door sign to "Open". "You'll help me, won't you, Misaki?"_

 _"No. I don't know how!" Misaki replied, beginning to cry. "Otou–san never taught me anything about Cardfight! Not Otou–san or Okaa–san…" Misaki cried even more as the tears rolled down her face. "They died before they could!"_

 _"Misaki…" Shin said sadly._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Misaki?" Kurogasa said worried, as he approached her. "Are you–"

"Please… don't…" Misaki murmured.

"?!" Kurogasa gasped.

"Misaki? What's going on?" Aichi said worried.

Misaki ignored his question, as she gathered up her cards. She looked down with the bangs of her hair covering her saddened eyes as she placed her deck in the middle of the Vanguard table.

"I can't do it. I can't keep playing Vanguard with you guys anymore." Misaki muttered in sadness, causing the others to gasp in shock.

"What?" Rika got out.

"Are you serious?" Koji asked in disbelief.

"Misaki…" Aichi muttered.

Misaki walked away from the Vanguard Table and walked towards the store's entrance, exiting the store.

"What was _that_ about?" Izaki asked.

"You got me…" Morikawa replied.

"Aichi–oniisan, Kuro–oniisan… What's wrong with Misaki?" Kamui asked.

"I–I don't know…" Aichi got out.

 _'Misaki…'_ Shin thought worriedly.

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted before running after her.

"H–Hey Kuro!" Rika called out.

"Where are ya going?!" Koji shouted.

* * *

"Misaki!" Kurogasa called out, looking around before seeing her turn a corner into the alleyway and he ran after her. "Misaki, wait!"

"Kuro…" Misaki muttered as she turned to Kurogasa, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Misaki, what's going on? Tell me, please!" Kurogasa pleaded.

"Kurogasa…" Misaki murmured. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you…"

"What? Why?" Kurogasa asked, not understanding her.

"I just can't…" Misaki whispered, looking away.

"Misaki…" Kurogasa said, before walking to her.

"Please don't…" Misaki said, making him stop. "Don't come near me."

"But…" Kurogasa tried to say.

"STAY AWAY!" Misaki yelled before running away from Kurogasa to head into a door that led to the second floor of Card Capital.

All that Kurogasa could do was stay speechless and look up at the second floor windows of Card Capital as he heard Misaki sobbing. _'Misaki… What's going on with you?'_

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And… there you have it… Misaki was the one that… has problems…

 **BlasterDragonoid:** If you thought Kuro was the only one with problems, then you're wrong… It is really sad… Poor Misaki…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah… well, hopefully, next chapter will be better for those two.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** I hope so. These two deserve a good chapter and something more… I'm not telling, though…

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Anyways, don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	20. Mending Old Wounds

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello again! And welcome to another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints with myself Fen, and BD as your hosts!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Welcome everyone! We're so happy to be here!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** In the last chapter, we had to trudge through Misaki's past and boy did it turn ugly.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Yeah, not very pretty, but Kuro's was the same, more or less.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah, but she has it five times worse.

 **BlasterDragonoid:** Anyways, we hope that these two can help each other like before. So, now, readers of all ages, get ready to…

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The next day had come by and it was after school that Kurogasa stood in front of Card Capital. Yesterday, he had seen a side of Misaki he'd never seen before. "Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered before looking at the top of the building that Card Capital was under.

"Hey, Kurogasa." A voice said behind him as Kurogasa turned around to see Aichi.

"Hey, Aichi. What are you doing here?" Kurogasa asked.

"I'm here to see Misaki."

"You too huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no use standing here." Kurogasa said before he decided to walk in with Aichi following. When the doors slid open, they were greeted by the Sub–Manager with a meow. "Hey Manager Shin. Is Misaki here?"

"Welcome, you two." Shin greeted. "No, Misaki wasn't feeling so well, so she took the rest the day off."

Kurogasa and Aichi looked over to the desk, where Misaki would normally sit, but it was empty.

"Aichi–oniisan, Kuro–niisan." Kamui greeted as he was already in the shop and approached them.

"Hey Kamui. Here to see Misaki too?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if she would be here, but she still hasn't come back." Kamui explained. "I think we should be going home though."

"Yeah." Aichi nodded sadly.

"You guys go. I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Kurogasa said.

"Alright, see you, Kuro–niisan, Shin–san." Kamui said and waved goodbye before he and Aichi went home. Shin sighed a bit in sadness as he looked up at the ceiling.

On the second floor of the building was Misaki, watching her friends leave from the window, with a sad look on her face. As she continued to look, a memory came into view in her mind…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It was at night during a rain pour where_ _multiple people were watching the aftermath of a devastating car crash, with policemen and firemen already at the scene. A high school aged Shin ran towards the scene and there, Misaki saw the whole thing._

 _"Otou_ – _san! Okaa_ – _saaaaaan!" A six_ – _year old Misaki sobbed as Shin went over and placed his jacket over her. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Misaki became even sadder as she remembered that day. To have an eidetic memory is both a blessing and a curse.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Manager Shin. Why is Misaki acting like this?" Kurogasa asked. "Yesterday, I've seen something I've probably shouldn't have seen. What's going on?"

"Well… I'm not sure if I should. I don't think that she would feel…" Shin tried to say before being interrupted.

"Please, Manager Shin!" Kurogasa shouted, quickly springing in front of the Manager and Sub–Manager, causing them to jump. "I can't let her be like this! It's not just affecting her! It's hurting Aichi and Kamui too! Even me! Rika and Koji want to know why she quit the team and I want to help after she helped me with _my_ problem! So please!"

Shin looked at Kurogasa stunned before he took off his glasses, wiping it with his apron, before putting it back on. "Alright… I'll tell you."

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 20: Mending Old Wounds

That night Kurogasa laid down on his bed as he stared at the ceiling with a far off distant look on his face. What Shin told him at Card Capital surprised him. Since then, he didn't feel like eating when he got home and went to his room. He did his homework in hopes to distract himself and even tried working on his Deck, but even _that_ couldn't distract him from what Shin said, so he lied down on his bed.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"What?!" Kurogasa gasped in horror._

 _"Yes. It's been ten years since her parents died in a car accident." Shin sighed. "Unfortunately, she remembers it vividly."_

 _"Her eidetic memory…" Kurogasa realized._

 _"Yes. Misaki remembered everything in her life. She remembers all the times she spent with her parents." Shin explained. "And Misaki's father was supposed to teach her how to play Vanguard that day, with a Deck made by him, but…" Shin said sadly._

 _"I see." Kurogasa looked down._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 _'And here I thought,_ I _was the one suffering.'_ Kurogasa thought. ' _My family's been suffering for two years, while she's suffering five times that. Why didn't she say anything? It's just so… so–!'_

"AH MOU~! THIS IS SO RIDICULOUS!" Kurogasa said frustrated, tugging on his hair before getting up to sit on his bed.

"Kurogasa?" Yukina said as she looked into his room after hearing her son yell in frustration.

"Ah… Kaa–san." Kurogasa got out.

"Kurogasa, what's wrong? I heard you yell from your room and you've been quiet ever since you got home, especially when you didn't want to eat dinner." Yukina noticed.

"Gomen Kaa–san…" Kurogasa looked down sadly. "It's… It's Misaki."

"What _about_ Misaki?" Yukina asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Misaki is going through some family problems." Kurogasa sighed and turned to his mother.

"What kind of family problems?"

"Well…" Kurogasa got out, before he started explaining what Shin had told him and when he finished…

"Oh my…" Yukina gasped, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, hard to believe…" Kurogasa muttered as he got up and walked over to his desk. "We've been suffering for two years ever since we lost Nee–san, but Misaki has it five times worse." He then banged his fists on the table with his eyes shut tight. "KUSO! I feel so useless! I can't do anything to help her!"

"Kurogasa… It's okay to feel like this." Yukina murmured as she approached her son and hugged him from behind making Kurogasa soften up as he opened his eyes. "You truly care about Misaki, with her losing her parents like how we lost Sayuri, but has suffered worse. What you can do for her is be there as a true friend and help her through this."

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa muttered as he held her hand.

"Trust me on this, Kurogasa. I know how you feel sometimes with your father and uncle. They may not be vocal when it comes to their problems, but they know to come to me when they need help and I believe that's the same with you." Yukina smiled.

"Hmmmmm… I guess you're right. Arigatou, Kaa–san." Kurogasa smiled back, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course, after all…" Yukina said before she released her hug and went to the door. She paused before looking to her son. "I would want my son's crush to have confidence and to trust in him."

"O–Oi…" Kurogasa slightly blushed making Yukina giggle.

* * *

The next morning was the weekend and Kurogasa decided to head out to Card Capital. When he went out the door, he saw Emi walking out too. "Huh? Emi?"

"Oh, Kurogasa! Nice to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see how Misaki was doing. My brother was feeling down all of a sudden. He was so excited about the Nationals, but… for some reason he's sad."

 _'And I have a pretty good idea why…'_ Kurogasa thought. Out loud, he said, "I see. Well, I'm about to head over there myself."

"Can I come with you?" Emi asked.

"Sure." Kurogasa said with a nod.

And soon, the two went off to Card Capital.

* * *

Meanwhile, at said card store…

"There we go." Shin grunted as he placed down a package. The store wasn't open for another hour, so he had time to set up. He then looked towards the ceiling. "Misaki! Help me set out the new card please! Please?" But there was no answer. "Mmmmmmmmm… no dice…"

"Meow…" Sub–Manager meowed sadly as he jumped up on the box sitting in front of Shin.

"What should we do, Manager?" Shin asked solemnly before hanging his head down. "All I can do is watch over her. I don't know what to do…" The Manager's sadness was interrupted by the Sub–Manager clawing at the box as he looked frantically. The cat's chances at ripping the new merchandise inside were high. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! D–Dame desu! Don't do that Sub–Manager! I mean Manager…"

The Sub–Manager reluctantly stopped and licked his paws as Shin looked into the boxes and gasped at what he saw… New Vanguard merchandise! "Ahhh… The new booster packs and pre–constructed decks! They're here!" Shin said in happiness as the front door of the shop slid open. Shin and the Sub–Manager then turned around to greet the potential customers.

"Hi! Welcome!"

"Meow!"

"Hey Manager Shin." Kurogasa greeted.

"Is Misaki here?" Emi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the shop, Misaki was coming out of the alley _next_ to the shop and walked into it. As she looked around, she saw Shin taking out some of the new merchandise with the Sub–Manager, but a more shocking sight was seeing Emi and Kurogasa sitting in the middle of the shop.

"Hey Misaki," Kurogasa waved with a small smile.

"Misaki!" Emi greeted as she got out of her seat.

"Kurogasa, Emi–chan…" Misaki said as they walked up to her with worried looks. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't if I should be asking you this or not." Emi said to herself.

"Ask me what? A question? And Kuro, what do you need?" Misaki said as she looked over to Kurogasa, who was looking away.

"Well, actually, Emi should help you with that." Kurogasa said.

"Huh?"

"Aichi is feeling down, even though he was so excited for the national tournament." Emi explained.

"Oh… really?" Misaki said, looking to the side with a bit of guilt, knowing what Emi was talking about.

"I thought something had happened with the team… Did you hear about anything?" Emi asked.

"No, nothing." Misaki muttered.

"Are you sure about that, Misaki?" Kurogasa frowned suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Misaki questioned.

"I mean is there something you want to talk about?"

"Um…"

"Misaki… yesterday, I saw a side of you I've never seen before. That's not the Misaki I know. The Misaki that helped me with my problem about Nee–san. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Kuro, I…" Misaki tried to say as Shin was still taking out the merchandise. He saw them talking and had to intervene.

"Now, now, no need to make a scene. Kuro, since you and Emi came all this way, you should stay for a while." Shin said as he took out of a pink deck box with the picture of Sword Dancer Angel on it. "The new cards just came in!"

"New cards!?" Emi gasped in excitement.

Shin soon took out the cards in the deck box and scattered them out. There were all Oracle Think Tank cards and new ones as well as Emi, Kurogasa, Misaki and the Sub–Manager all took a look.

"Meteor Break Wizard… Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya… Sword Dancer Angel… Dark Cat… Battle Sister, Maple…" Shin said, naming all the cards.

"These cards are so cute!" Emi squealed.

"They do look pretty cool." Kurogasa smiled.

"What do you think, Misaki?" Shin asked.

"That's–" Misaki got out.

"I wonder what kind of fight you could have with them…" Emi wondered.

"Wanna try it out?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah!" Emi accepted.

"What about you, Misaki?" Shin said, turning to his niece.

"Me…? Sorry, but right now, I'm not in the mood to…" Misaki said sadly.

"Yeah. Please, Misaki?" Emi begged.

"Come on, Misaki. It can be fun fighting someone with a pre–constructed deck, especially with a friend, right?" Kurogasa said as Misaki looked down to the floor.

"I don't know…" Misaki muttered as she turned away and Kurogasa looked to his friend with a serious look. He sighed, knowing this wasn't going to work.

"Okay, then. Emi, why don't you and I Cardfight?" Kurogasa offered.

"You and me, Kurogasa? Sure, but I wanted to fight…" Emi muttered.

"It's okay, Emi. I understand if Kuro wants to take my place." Misaki accepted.

"Alright, then. But, can you watch, Misaki, so you can help with the deck?" Emi asked.

"U–Uh…" Misaki stuttered as she looked to Kurogasa and Shin, with the former smiling sadly. Both of them nodding. "Sure."

"Yay!" Emi cheered.

"Okay, then. And to keep it fair, I'll use a pre–constructed deck too instead of my own." Kurogasa said.

"Oh, to keep it fair, huh? Very honorable of you, Kurogasa." Shin smiled.

"Well, I know Emi is still new to the game, so I should keep it fair, but I won't hold anything back." Kurogasa smirked.

"Alright, then. This is going to be so much fun!" Emi smiled as Misaki gave a small smile and Kurogasa looked up to Misaki with a serious look on his face.

 _'I hope this helps Misaki feel better, and hopefully make her rethink her decision to quit Vanguard and Q4.'_ Kurogasa thought to himself.

Soon, Emi and Kurogasa each got a pre–constructed deck from Shin and they set up at a fighting table with Misaki watching from the side.

"This should be a good fighting table!" Shin said as Kurogasa was looking at his pre–constructed deck, which was a deck of Nova Grapplers.

"Golden Mechanical Soldier… Seeing how Kamui uses his deck, the mechanism of using the cards should be around Standing… Okay, then." Kurogasa muttered as he placed his deck on the Vanguard deck position as he looked over to Misaki, who was still down.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Misaki looked down with the bangs of her hair covering her saddened eyes as she placed her deck in the middle of the Vanguard table._

 _"I can't do it. I can't keep playing Vanguard with you guys anymore." Misaki muttered in sadness, causing the others to gasp in shock._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

As she snapped out of her flashback, Kurogasa and Emi had already placed their starting Vanguards and Decks in their respective places and drew their first five cards.

"Ready, Emi?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah." Emi said.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _On Cray, the two fighters, in their astral form, appeared in the Nova Grapplers' natural fighting stage as Kurogasa and Emi began to transform._

"Battleraizer!" _Kurogasa soon changed into the red and white Battleroid, ready to battle._ **[Battleraizer –** **3000 Power]**

"Lozenge Magus!" _Emi transformed into the elf mage in pink armor and white staff at the ready._ **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"I'll go first." Kurogasa said as he drew a card, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Oasis Girl!"

 _Battleraizer changed into a girl with long purple hair and pink bangs, wearing a black midriff, skirt and boots with a red outline and a large mechanical backpack/water jug, having a water nozzle and hose standing in front of the Battleraizer._ **[Oasis Girl – 7000 Power]**

"Since I Rode Oasis Girl over Battleraizer, Battleraizer is called into the Rear Guard." Kurogasa said as he moved the said card to the Rear Guard.

 _Battleraizer soon stepped back a few feet behind the Oasis Girl._ **[Battleraizer – 3000 Power]**

"That ends my turn." Kurogasa declared.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Battleraizer  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Oasis Girl** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Emi  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Lozenge Magus** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It's my turn! I draw." Emi drew the top card of her Deck, increasing her hand to six. "I Ride Battle Sister, Maple!"

 _As Lozenge Magus disappeared, a young woman with long red hair and a blue nun's uniform with no sleeves appeared, holding a large axe high in the air._ **[Battle Sister, Maple – 6000 Power]**

"Lozenge Magus moves back!" She said, placing the card behind Maple. "And then… I Call the Black Kitty!"

Shin fell down anime style. "It's not Black Kitty, it's Dark Cat."

"Well, it _does_ look like a black kitty." Emi pointed out.

"I'm starting to wonder what else you call Vanguard units." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Well, I sometimes call Flogal, 'Pink Doggy'." Emi said.

"PINKKU JANAI, MAGENTA DA!" Kurogasa yelled, causing the others to look at him weirdly. "Ah… sorry, that came out randomly…" He muttered looking away. "Man, I need to stop watching Kamen Rider Decade…"

Misaki couldn't help but chuckle as she saw what happened, which triggered another memory.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Pink doggy!" A young Misaki chirped happily, showing the card to her father._

 _"That's called Flogal, Misaki." Misaki's father corrected with a chuckle._

 _"Huh… Flogal…" Misaki said looking at the card while the Sub–Manager as a kitten looked at it too._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

As she drifted back into reality, Emi already played Dark Cat. "Now, I attack…"

"Wait." Misaki interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked.

"You forgot that when Dark Cat is called, if there is an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard on your field, both players can draw a card, right, Kurogasa?" Misaki said as she looked to him.

"Yeah," He nodded. ' _Why is she asking_ me _? She's the one with a good memory.'_

Kurogasa and Emi soon each drew a card, as Shin nodded and smiled at Misaki giving Emi some advice.

"Alright, then, I'll have Dark Cat attack your Vanguard!" Emi said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

 _The Dark Cat soon leapt up and struck Oasis Girl on her side with a scratch._ **[7000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout – No Trigger]**

"Now, Maple attacks." Emi said next, but then realized something. "Oh no, she doesn't have enough Power."

"It's okay." Misaki assured. "If you have Maple as your Vanguard and have four or more cards in your Hand, she gains +3000 Power."

"Oh, I see!" Emi smiled. "Now, Drive Trigger, check."

 **[Drive Check – Luck Bird – No Trigger]**

 _Back to the fight, Maple leapt over, glowing with power from her own ability, and attacked Oasis Girl with her humongous axe._ **[6000 Power + 3000 Power = 9000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said as he drew the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Mr. Invincible – No Trigger]**

"So far, so good." Misaki noted. "Remember that despite its ability to go back in the Deck, you should use Lozenge Magus to boost when you can, Emi."

"I know, Misaki…" Emi said and Shin smiled as he saw Misaki help Emi with her next move. "That ends my turn."

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Battleraizer  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Oasis Girl** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (U), Mr. Invincible (U)

 **Emi  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Dark Cat/ **Battle Sister, Maple** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 _'Has she already memorized all the cards that came in stock, even the ones I haven't seen yet? Just what I'd expect from you, Misaki.'_ Shin thought. ' _But, there is something I really want you to remember.'_

"It's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card to increase his hand to seven. "I Ride Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm!"

 _Oasis Girl was transformed into a male blond haired alien warrior with green skin, red clothing, and mechanical horns._ **[Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm – 9000 Power]**

"Call! NGM Prototype! Oasis Girl! Battling Minotaur!" Kurogasa called out.

 _On the Rear Guard positions, a gray and yellow cyborg, a red, blue and silver armored minotaur and the water girl of the Nova Grapplers all appeared in the positions, ready for battle._ **[NGM Prototype – 9000 Power], [Oasis Girl – 7000 Power], [Battle Minotaur – 6000 Power]**

Shin sighed as he looked back to the box with merchandise as the Sub–Manager was sleeping on top of it. "Can you please get off the box, Sub–Manager?" Shin asked as the said cat grumbled back. "Manager?" The Sub–Manager meowed and quickly got off.

"I attack with NGM Prototype!" Kurogasa said, turning the card sideways, not using Battleraizer to boost his unit.

"No guard." Emi replied.

 _NGM Prototype ran over and crashed into the Battle Sister, causing her to be thrown back a few feet._ **[9000 Power]** _._

"Damage Trigger, check." Emi said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Oasis Girl, Storm attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Emi replied again.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his Deck, as it glowed blue.

 **[Drive Trigger – Cannon Ball – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger! The +5000 power goes to Battle Minotaur, but NGM Prototype stands!" Kurogasa announced.

 _Boosted by the Oasis Girl, The SE Lifeform pulled out two mechanical daggers and as they sparked with lightning, Storm slashed Battle Sister, Maple with a double slash._ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Emi said, drawing the top card of her Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Hermes – No Trigger]**

"Battle Minotaur attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next. "With Minotaur's skill, a Counterblast of one gives him +3000 Power!"

"I Guard with Psychic Bird!" Emi said, placing the said units in the Guardian Circle.

 _Soon, a jade colored bird with a red gem on its head appeared in front of the Vanguard Maple and took the brunt of the attack from the Minotaur, who was glowing with power from his ability and the Stand Trigger._ **[6000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power], [6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**

"NGM Prototype attacks your Vanguard again!" Kurogasa said, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Victory Maker!" Emi said, putting the card in the Guardian Circle.

 _The NGM Prototype dashed at top speed to crash into Maple again, only for a majestic, beautiful, brown and red feathered bird with long tail feathers to block that attack._ **[9000 Power], [6000 Power + 5000 Shield = 11000 Power]**

"That's it for me." Kurogasa grinned.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oasis Girl/Battleraizer  
 **Front Row:** Battling Minotaur/ **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm** /NGM Prototype  
 **Damage:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (U), Mr. Invincible (U)

 **Emi  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Dark Cat/ **Battle Sister, Maple** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Damage:** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U) Oracle Guardian, Hermes (U)

"You're doing good Emi." Kurogasa praised.

"Thanks, Kurogasa." Emi thanked as he turned to Misaki. "What do you think, Misaki?"

"Yes, you're doing really well." Misaki said with a small smile. "You still need to be careful, though."

"Right! I Ride Sword Dancer Angel!" Emi smiled after drawing her card to increase her hand to five, now back to four.

 _Maple soon transformed to the golden-sword wielding angel with long orange hair._ **[Sword Dancer Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Dark Cat moves back and I Call another Sword Dancer Angel!" Emi said next.

 _Dark Cat hopped back and another copy of Sword Dancer Angel appeared._ **[Sword Dancer Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Boosted by Dark Cat, Sword Dancer Angel attacks your Vanguard!" Emi said, turning the said cards sideways.

"Guard! Cannon Ball!" Kurogasa countered.

 _As Sword Dancer Angel, boosted by the power of Dark Cat, was about to strike the SE Lifeform_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power],** _a small cannon ball–like robot appeared to block for its Vanguard._ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Then…" Emi said as she grew sad as she placed her hand over Lozenge Magus. "Sorry, after you came out for me. I attack one more time, with my Vanguard Sword Dancer Angel, boosted by Lozenge Magus!"

"No guard." Kurogasa announced.

"Drive Trigger, check." Emi said, drawing the top card of her deck.

 **[Drive Check – Sword Dancer Angel – No Trigger]**

 _Sword Dancer Angel, empowered by Lozenge Magus, took flight and was able to slash into Storm's abdomen, dealing damage._ **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top card of the Deck.

 **[Damage Check – Gold Rutile – No Trigger]**

Emi took her Lozenge Magus off the field and placed it back to the Deck, due to its ability, but she wasn't happy about it.

"Aww, Lozenge left…" Emi said sadly as she shuffled her deck.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Oasis Girl/Battleraizer  
 **Front Row:** Battling Minotaur/ **Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm** /NGM Prototype  
 **Damage:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Gold Rutile (U)

 **Emi  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Sword Dancer Angel/ **Sword Dancer Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U) Oracle Guardian, Hermes (U)

"Come to think of it, the last time that you didn't use Lozenge Magus's skill was because you didn't want to put it back in the deck, right?" Shin said, still sorting out the merchandise.

"Yeah, but it was frustrating!" Emi remembered.

"I can see that. When your attack doesn't hit, it can be frustrating, can it?" Shin said.

"Yeah, especially if it's the next attack needed to win." Kurogasa agreed, but Misaki didn't say anything to the question, so Kurogasa sighed. "Alright, then. Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, drawing and increasing his hand to four. "I Ride Death Metal Droid!"

 _Storm glowed, transforming into a green mechanical humanoid robot holding a machine gun that was heavy, that it had to use a tripod stand._ **[Death Metal Droid – 10000 Power]**

"I move Battling Minotaur back and I call SE Lifeform, Storm in its place." Kurogasa continued.

 _As Minotaur moved to the back row, another Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm took his place._ **[Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm – 9000 Power]**

"Now, with Battleraizer boosting, NGM Prototype is coming in to attack your Vanguard! Battleraizer's skill gives him an extra +3000 Power!" Kurogasa said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Emi replied.

 _Charged by Battleraizer's Power and then some, NGM Prototype dashed in and crashed into Sword Dancer Angel._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Emi said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Luck Bird – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Oasis Girl, Death Metal Droid attacks your Vanguard, plus I activate its skill! By Counterblasting 1, he gains an extra +3000 Power!"

"Then, its power will be 20000!" Emi gasped and looked back to her hand. "I don't have enough to block the attack, huh?"

"Twin drive, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top cards of his Deck, in which one glowed blue.

 **[Drive Check – King of Sword – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Battleraizer – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger activates!"

"Ahhh!" Emi squeaked.

"I give the +5000 Power to Storm, who hasn't attacked yet and I Stand NGM Prototype!" Kurogasa said, turning his Rear guard to his original position.

 _Boosted by Oasis Girl, The Death Metal Droid launched a myriad of bullets into the airborne Sword Dancer Angel._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Emi said, revealing the card and it glowed green.

 **[Damage Check – Lozenge Magus – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! I heal one point of Damage and give the +5000 Power to my Vanguard!" Emi cheered.

"Aw man, my NGM Prototype can't attack Sword Dancer Angel anymore." Kurogasa groaned.

"By giving her power to Sword Dancer Angel, she reduced the amount of potential damage she could take and healed one damage all at once. Emi is turning out to be a skilled fighter." Shin said, amazed.

"Meow!" The Sub–Manager agreed.

"But, I hope Misaki sees that." Shin continued.

"Since I can't attack with NGM Prototype, I attack her with Storm, boosted by Minotaur!" Kurogasa said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Emi answered.

 _Boosted by Battling Minotaur, the Super Electromagnetic Lifeform took his daggers and slashed into Sword Dancer Angel._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Are you done?" Emi asked.

"Not really. Storm's skill activates. When he makes a successful attack, I get to Counter Charge." Kurogasa said, flipping his flipped card.

"Damage Trigger, check." Emi said.

 **[Damage Check – Weather Girl, Milk – No Trigger]**

"I'll end my turn there." Kurogasa said. "And Battleraizer returns to the Deck." He added before putting Battleraizer back in the Deck and shuffled.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Battling Minotaur/Oasis Girl/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm/ **Death Metal Droid** /NGM Prototype  
 **Damage:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Gold Rutile (U)

 **Emi  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Sword Dancer Angel/ **Sword Dancer Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Oracle Guardian, Hermes (U), Luck Bird (U) Lozenge Magus (U) Weather Girl, Milk (U)

"Kurogasa isn't giving Emi much of an easy chance today, huh?" Shin sweat dropped.

"She's a full–fledged cardfighter." Kurogasa said. "I don't think there's any point in holding back right?"

"Uh–huh! I never thought about it until now, but…" Emi looked down and looked up to Kurogasa with a smile. "This is fun!"

"Fun…" Misaki muttered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Are you having fun, Misaki?" her father asked as he was carrying a box full of cards, which she nodded with a smile. "It's fun looking at all the cards, isn't it?"_

 _"Uh–huh! There are so many kinds!" Misaki chirped._

 _"Misaki says that she can remember all the cards! She has such a good memory!"_

 _"She must have gotten it from me." Misaki's mother said._

 _"No, it's me." Her father protested._

 _"Anata, you can't even remember the shop's phone number."_

 _"Gh!"_

 _"And if I didn't sit in the passenger seat every time we go somewhere, you'd get lost."_

 _As they were about to attack each other, Shin, in his high school uniform, came in as they decided to…_

 _"STAND UP, VANGUARD!" They both angrily said as they placed their decks down._

 _"They're at it again." Shin grinned putting on an apron._

 _"Go, go manager!"_

 _"Fight, lady!"_

 _"Don't call me lady!"_

 _As for Misaki, she smiled as she and Sub–Manager watched. "Right now, Mom has 45 wins and Dad has 14 wins!" Misaki counted._

 _Shin laughed at the amount of wins between them. "Hey, at least try to win half the time, uncle!" Shin yelled happily._

 _"That's Manager to you!" He growled back as Misaki's mom, who laughed, followed by Shin and Misaki._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

 _'Huh…? What… was that?'_ Misaki thought.

"It's my turn." Emi said, drawing the top card of her deck and increasing her hand to five. "I Ride Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya!"

 _Sword Dancer Angel glowed and transformed into the deity of cherry blossoms, holding a bouquet of cherry blossoms in her hands._ **[Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya – 10000 Power]**

"Sakuya's skill activates letting me return the cards on the field back to my Hand!" Emi said putting them back in her hand. "Now I call back my two Sword Dancer Angels and the Black Kitty!"

 _On the field, the two Sword Dancer Angels and the Dark Cat all appeared on the field._ **[Sword Dancer Angel – 8000 Power x2], [Dark Cat – 7000 Power]**

"When Black Kitty, I mean… Dark Cat comes into play when I have an Oracle Think Tank Vanguard, both players can draw a card." Emi explained and she and Kurogasa each drew a card. "And the Sword Dancers' skills each give them +1000 Power!"

 _As Emi drew, the power of the Sword Dancer Angels increased even further._ **[8000 Power + 1000 Power = 9000 Power x2]**

"Then I Call Oracle Guardian, Gemini and Weather Girl, Milk!"

 _Soon, the fairy of Weather and the the mechanical twin Oracle Guardians appeared on the field, with the former behind Sakuya and the latter behind the Sword Dancer Angel._ **[Weather Girl, Milk – 6000 Power], [Oracle Guardian, Gemini – 8000 Power]**

"Now, Dark Cat gives a boost to my Sword Dancer Angel, who is attacking your Vanguard!" Emi announced.

"I Guard with Ring Girl, Clara!" Kurogasa said, placing the unit in the Guardian Circle.

 _As the Sword Dancer Angel, boosted by the Dark Cat, was about to attack_ **[9000 Power + 7000 Power = 16000 Power]** _, she was immediately stopped by a green skinned woman with blond hair, holding up a sign, and wearing loose fitting lingerie._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Then, Sakuya, boosted by Milk and then Milk's boost brings Sakuya's power up to 16000 Power!" Emi said.

"Yep. No guard." Kurogasa responded.

"Twin Drive, check." Emi said, drawing the top cards of her Deck.

 **[Drive Check – Meteor Break Wizard – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Luck Bird – No Trigger]**

 _Sakuya, supported by the Weather Girl, used her power to scatter and strike the Death Metal Droid with her flower petals, which dealt damage as they struck him with energy._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Kurogasa said, drawing the top card of his Deck.

 **[Damage Check – NGM Prototype – No Trigger]**

"Now, my next Sword Dancer Angel attacks your Vanguard, supported by Gemini!" Emi declared.

"Guard! Battleraizer!" Kurogasa countered.

 _As the next Sword Dancer, supported by the Gemini twins_ **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]** _, was about to attack next, the large Battleraizer appeared in her way to intercept the attack, stopping it._

"Aww, I couldn't do more than one damage! Oh, well, I end my turn." Emi concluded with a smile.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Battling Minotaur/Oasis Girl/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm/ **Death Metal Droid** /NGM Prototype  
 **Damage:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Gold Rutile (U), NGM Prototype (U)

 **Emi  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Sword Dancer Angel/ **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya** /Sword Dancer Angel  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Gemini  
 **Damage:** Oracle Guardian, Hermes (U), Luck Bird (U) Lozenge Magus (U) Weather Girl, Milk (U)

"Don't worry, Emi! That was really good!" Kurogasa praised.

"Really?"

"Really. Keep it up and you'll become a skilled Vanguard fighter!" Shin added.

"Wow! I wonder if I'll ever get as good as Misaki." Emi admired.

"Huh?" Misaki said as she heard those words of admiration.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"I wonder if I'll ever be as good as a Vanguard fighter as you, Dad." Young Misaki smiled._

 _"Oh, I'm sure you will. You may actually be better than me one day." Misaki's dad added. "The world of Vanguard is a big place and there is no end to the fun! Misaki, I'm sure you'll also make lots of allies and rivals as you discover this wide world…"_

 _Soon, Misaki's mom came over to where they were talking. "Maybe, you'll even make it to the national championship!" She said._

 _"Oh my gosh! Everyone at Card Capital will have to go there to cheer her on!" Misaki's dad figured and smiled at the possibility. "I'll make a gigantic banner!"_

 _"A banner?"_

 _"Yeah! A gigantic one! A humongous one!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

As Kurogasa drew his next card, increasing his hand to four while Shin and Emi were talking to each other, Misaki was looking down even more as she remembered the laughs her family shared during that moment.

"So, you want to become a Vanguard Fighter like Misaki?" Shin said.

"Uh–huh! After all, I can't lose to Aichi!" Emi replied. "Before, he was always alone and wouldn't have been able to do anything if it weren't for me. But now, he's got lots of friends and is gonna go to the national tournament! So, me too!"

"Hey, I am too, with my team, Emi!" Kurogasa snapped playfully.

"Oh, gomen ne, Kurogasa!" Emi said sheepishly.

"It's no worries. I know how Aichi feels. When I was in the U.S., I had a bad losing streak and I began to lose confidence in myself and almost decided to quit Vanguard if it wasn't for my Dad and Kaa–san. And after moving back home, with Rika and Koji and everyone else, especially Misaki, on my side, I know I can become the best Vanguard Fighter I can with my Courier Saints!" Kurogasa smiled.

"I know you will, Kurogasa, with your skills." Shin smiled. "And you too, Emi and I know it was worth giving you that constructed deck!" Even the Sub–Manager meowed in agreement as it made Emi give a questioning gasp. "Remember what I told you before? Every single card is put in there with love, so even the first time players can have fun."

As Misaki heard those words from Shin, another memory was triggered…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Young Misaki, alongside the Sub–Manager as a kitten, opened a small chest given to her by her father and gasped in excitement as she saw what was inside: a new Deck._

 _"Wow! My own deck?" Misaki gasped in excitement as she took the Deck out and looked through the cards._

 _"Yep. I put my whole heart into making that Deck for you, Misaki. Every single card." Misaki's dad smiled._

 _"Thank you!" Misaki thanked as she looked at the deck with happiness._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Otou–san…" Misaki muttered as she watched Kurogasa's turn.

"Now, to continue my turn! I Call King of Sword, dropping NGM Prototype and Call Queen of Heart as well!" Kurogasa continued, placing the said cards on the field and placing the previous Rear Guard to the Drop Zone.

 _As NGM Prototype disappeared, the King of Sword took its place, drawing his mighty sword as his female counterpart, Queen of Heart appeared behind him for support._ **[King of Sword – 10000 Power] [Queen of Heart – 6000 Power]**

 _'Why…?'_ Misaki asked herself.

"The King attacks your Vanguard, boosted by the Queen and with the Queen's skill, she adds +4000 Power!" Kurogasa said.

"I Intercept with Sword Dancer Angel! And Guard! Luck Bird and Maple! Everyone, protect Sakuya!" Emi declared.

 _Gaining the power from his female counterpart, the King was about to land the final attack_ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 20000 Power],** _but the three Oracle Think Tank units appeared and took the brunt of the attack, as best as they can before disappearing into motes._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

 _'Why did I try to not remember those times…?'_ Misaki said to herself again.

"With a boost from Oasis Girl, Death Metal Droid attacks and with his skill, I Counterblast and give him +3000 Power!" Kurogasa said.

"No guard!" Emi declared.

"Twin Drive, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top cards of his deck.

 **[Drive Check – King of Sword – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Tough Boy – No Trigger]**

 _With the boost from Oasis Girl and from his power–up skill, Death Metal Droid unleashed another myriad of bullets to pummel the Goddess of Flower Divination._ **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Emi drew.

 **[Damage Check – Dark Cat – No Trigger]**

"Lastly, I attack with Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm, boosted by Minotaur!"

"Uh… no guard." Emi sadly declared.

 _Storm, boosted by Minotaur, jumped and with his daggers, gave the final and shocking finish to Sakuya, defeating her once and for all._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Emi drew.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Battling Minotaur/Oasis Girl/Queen of Heart  
 **Front Row:** Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm/ **Death Metal Droid** /King of Sword  
 **Damage:** Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (U), Mr. Invincible (U), Gold Rutile (U), NGM Prototype (F)

 **Emi  
Hand: **2  
 **Front Row:** Sword Dancer Angel/ **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Dark Cat/Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Gemini  
 **Damage:** Oracle Guardian, Hermes (U), Luck Bird (U) Lozenge Magus (U) Weather Girl, Milk (U), Dark Cat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U)

* * *

"Aww… Too bad! I lost! But, I had a lot of fun, Kurogasa!" Emi smiled before hearing some sobbing from behind her. Kurogasa, Shin, and the Sub–Manager all looked and saw Misaki sobbing. "Misaki?"

"Misaki…" Kurogasa and Shin both muttered.

"Shin–san… I… The treasure chest… I don't have a key… The deck that Otou–san put together for me… I can't open the treasure chest…" Misaki cried as she turned to her uncle. "What should I do about the key?"

 _'Key and Deck? Made by her dad? It must be truly precious to her.'_ Kurogasa said to himself as he took out his own Deck with Guardian Saint, Alexander in front. _'I know how she feels with her parents, and all…'_

"Shin–san!"

Shin sighed and smiled as he took a small key tied to a black string out of his pocket. "You finally remembered, didn't you? I've been keeping it safe for you because it's a valuable memory of yours, Misaki." Shin then walked over and dropped the key into Misaki's palms as her tears continued dripping off her face.

"Ari… Arigatou…" Misaki said, as she sobbed more. Kurogasa looked on as his friend got her key and smiled as did Emi.

At that point, Shin looked and saw a few customers about to enter the shop. "Oh dear… we got customers. Kurogasa, can you…"

"Yeah… come on Misaki." Kurogasa said.

She wasn't struggling against him, and Misaki let Kurogasa escort her towards the door that led to upstairs. They went up to her room and when they opened the door, Kurogasa looked around for a moment to take in the view.

"There. Now no one won't see you like this." Kurogasa smiled a bit before closing the door. "You okay?"

"Y–Yeah, I am. Thank you, Kuro…" Misaki muttered.

"Well, I couldn't let people see you like that." Kurogasa replied.

Misaki was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "I didn't want to remember that day when Otou–san and Okaa–san died. I was afraid… that the Deck Otou–san made would bring all of those memories back. So…"

"You thought locking that Deck away would help." Kurogasa figured out, making her nod. "Misaki… you can't just… run away from all that. It may sound necessary at the time, but sooner or later it's going to come back to haunt you."

"…"

"You know… I was like that two years ago…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Huh?" Misaki got out, looking at him.

"Ever since Nee–san died, I never wanted to remember that day. My parents thought that moving to the U.S. would help me ease that pain. And… for a time it did. But… when Ren showed up… I relapsed and…"

"Your fears from what happened before, resurfaced."

"Yeah…" Kurogasa muttered. "Misaki… I… you've been very helpful to me when it came to coping with Nee–san's death. Now I want to help you cope with your parents' death. I'm your friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

Misaki gave a small smile and held Kurogasa's hand, making him blush. "Thank you, Kurogasa. Even though I know what you went through in your life, I never thought the pain you felt was like mine. I'm sorry if I didn't notice. That's why you came to check up on me, right?"

"Yeah…"

Misaki then suddenly hugged Kurogasa, much to his surprise.

"I'm sorry… I promise I won't ever do that to you again. And thank you…"

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered before he slowly wrapped his arms around her frame and hugged her slowly, but gently as she smiled. After a few moments of staying like that, the two broke the hug, "Alright, I think it's time for you to open that chest. All of your parents' love is waiting to come out of there."

Misaki nodded as she went inside her dresser and took out the white chest that held the Deck made by her father, and opened it. The memories of her parents had finally guided her to open it with all of her heart.

* * *

A while after…

Aichi and Kamui were in front of Card Capital with sweat drops and worried looks on their faces as they faced the entrance.

"Kamui–kun… I should really…" Aichi said.

"No, it's more of my fault…" Kamui denied.

"Right, Misaki is an important friend…"

"We'll go in there and beg…"

And as the entrance opened, the two team members of Team Q4 bowed in apology and they both said, "Misaki, gomenasai!"

"Misaki, I didn't think about your feelings!" Aichi said.

"That goes double for me!" Kamui added.

"PLEASE! LET'S DO VANGUARD FIGHTING TOGETHER…!" However the person they were apologizing to, or "cat" meowed as they looked and saw the Sub–Manager. "Eh?"

"You're late!" Misaki snapped.

As the two boys looked up, they saw knocked out and tired cardfighters sitting at the table, even Izaki, Morikawa and Koji!

"What _is_ this?" Kamui asked in shock.

"What happened?" Aichi wondered.

"Hey, guys! Look who's back and better than ever!" Kurogasa smiled as he pointed to Misaki, who had a serious glare.

"Yeah! Misaki's so amazing! She won all of these fights!" Emi said with a smile too.

"Yeah, I was surprised when Kuro called me and Koji down here to help her train. And when she crushed Koji so easily, I knew she was better," Rika said as she walked over to Aichi and Kamui.

"Anything… for the ladies…" Koji groaned in sadness.

"Whatever. Not one of them was even the slightest match for me." Misaki scoffed. "Honestly, how am I going to train for the Nationals at this rate?"

"You said "Nationals"?!" Kamui shouted in happiness.

"Misaki–san, you mean that…?" Aichi added.

"What are you guys talking about? Aichi, you're next." Misaki said, pointing to Aichi.

Both team members smiled as their friend's drive for Vanguard was back and stronger than ever.

"S–Sure!" Aichi said as he took out his Deck and quickly walked over to the Vanguard table.

"Yes!" Kamui shouted as Kurogasa and Rika tried to wake up Koji.

"Man, I think her thrill for Vanguard came back too strong… What'd you _do_ , aibou?" Koji asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. She's back to normal and you're really happy about that. _Obviously_ , you had something to do with it." Rika figured out.

"Well, Misaki was sad about something with her family. Emi and I helped her with a cardfight and the rest is said and done." Kurogasa said, as he looked to Misaki and Aichi starting their match. _'After all, I'm glad that Misaki is back and I was able to bring her back. You don't have to worry about keeping your feelings about your family away from us, because as your friends, we'll always help you.'_

Misaki couldn't help but look back to Kurogasa, who gave a thumbs–up and smile, which made her blush before she turned back to the match. _'Thank you, Kurogasa. Because of you, Emi, and Shin, I was able to remember what my parents were trying to tell me and to never forget all the times we were together as a family. As long as I have those, I'll never be alone.'_

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** There we go! Another chapter down and don't you just love the fluff moments? XD

 **BlasterDragonoid:** So much fluff that even Cruella De Vil would be jealous! Sorry to anyone who owns a Dalmatian!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Lol well anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it!

 **BlasterDragonoid:** We did so much and we can't wait to write the next chapters soon, so stay tuned!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	21. Disco vs Heavy Metal

**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen and BD here for another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

…

…

…

…is what I would've said. Okay, I know it's been about four months since I last updated this story, mostly because BlasterDragonoid has school and all that. So unfortunately, I'm gonna have to go it alone. Anyways, let's see how well I can do this!

 **STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

A week has passed since the events of Kurogasa helping out Misaki with her problems and the Nationals were just weeks away. Since then, Team NJS has been working hard on playing against each other, editing their decks, and training even more. As of now, in Card Capital, Team NJS were doing their training as usual.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… need a break…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Aw c'mon son, you're better than that," Kyoshiro said. "The Nationals are coming up soon and you three need to be in top shape!"

"We know that, but…" Rika got out. "This training regiment really isn't exactly helping…"

"Yeah, even a groovy cat like me needs to chillax from a Saturday Night Fever dance every once in a while." Koji added.

"Anata, you're doing it again." Yukina frowned slightly. "If you keep this up, they won't be at their best."

"But Yukina–"

"You need to stop anata, or I'm not gonna let it go." Yukina _smiled_ , making Team NJS and its coach cringe. Even the Sub–Manager, Shin, and Misaki were cringing.

"K–Kaa–san…" Kurogasa stuttered.

 _'She's really not holding back when she does that…'_ Shin thought nervously with a sweat drop.

 _'Scary…'_ Misaki thought as well.

"Okay, okay, okay I get it! Team, take a thirty minute break!" Kyoshiro said frantically.

"Thank you." Yukina smiled normally as her dark aura died down and Team NJS were finally able to relax, albeit still a bit scared of Yukina.

"I hate it when you Mom does that sometimes…" Rika whimpered to Kurogasa.

"Yeah, but that's how she is." Kurogasa whispered back. "That's what Dad got himself into when he married her."

"Saa, how about some lunch? I brought lunch for everyone." Yukina said, as she pulled out from her bag a few bento boxes.

"WOHOO! Food!" Kurogasa cheered. "Thanks, Kaa–san!" He said, taking a bento box.

"Yeah, thanks!" Rika, said taking one as well.

"You're welcome you two!" Yukina smiled before turning to Koji. "Would you like one too, Koji–kun?"

"No thanks. I already had a huge lunch before I came here." Koji politely declined before turning around to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Just gonna take a healthy stroll around town before I come back. Gotta let my lunch settle down after all. Don't wait up on me." He waved before the door slid open as he walked out and the Sub–Manager saw him off, meowing his goodbye.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 21: Disco vs. Heavy Metal

As the team decided to have lunch at Card Capital, Koji decided to take a walk around the city, walking the lunch he had before. It wasn't long until he began to think about something…

 _'Ever since Misaki got through her problems, Kurogasa's been feeling a whole lot better. In fact, the whole team's excitement over the Nationals has gotten them over it.'_ Koji said to himself as he was walking past a park. He looked over to the park and saw two kids playing Vanguard together.

"Okay, I'm attacking your Vanguard!" one kid said, turning his center card sideways.

"Oh, yeah? Guard!" the other kid followed, putting a card into the Guardian Circle as he smirked. "You're going to have to get a Trigger to get through!"

"Alright, then… Twin Drive!" The young kid said, checking the top two cards. "Alright, Critical Trigger!"

"Ehhhhhh?! No way!" the other kid gawked. "Damage Trigger, check!" he revealed his top two cards. "Aw man… I lost…"

"Wanna play again?" The young kid asked.

"Sure!"

"Hm… reminds me when Kuro and I were kids." Koji smirked.

"Hey! Give me back my cards!"

"Huh?" Koji blinked, looking at another direction in the park. He soon saw another kid trying to get back his cards from another older kid, holding his Vanguard deck over his head.

"Why should I? If you want them back, you gotta get them back yourself in a Cardfight!"

"No!"

"Then I might as well rip these cards in half!"

Seeing this before him, Koji went back down to Memory Lane.

* * *

 **Flashback – 8 years ago**

 _At that time, Koji was on his way back home after a day of summer school and he just happened to follow a shortcut by a park the other day by roller skating. At that time, he saw an older kid picking on a young Kurogasa, wearing a gold shirt with black shorts as he tried to get back a Vanguard Deck while two of the bully's goons held him back. "Hmph, what's wrong kid? You want these cards back so badly?" The big guy mocked._

 _"Hey, give it back! It's mine!" Kurogasa cried. "My sister's going to teach me how to play Vanguard!" The bully had a smile on his face as his goons chuckled._

 _"Oh, really? Then maybe you should have a cardfight with me. Winner gets the deck." The bully threatened._

 _"NO!"_

 _"Alright, I might as well rip these cards in half then." The bully said, as he was about to rip them._

 _"Oi! What are jive–turkeys like you doing?!" Koji shouted._

 _The bully turned around, seeing Koji with an annoyed look. "Get out of here, kid! This isn't your business?"_

"Well, I make it my business!" Koji snapped.

 _"Playing hero, huh?" The bully said before he threw the cards away to a nearby bench and cracked his knuckles. "Let's play then!"_

 _Koji dropped his bag and roller skated over to him. At first, he tried to swing his fist at Koji, but Koji spun rolling away before giving him a kick on his stomach. "Miss me!" he continued as Koji pushed him back, causing the bully to lose his balance for a bit before Koji finished it up. "Get outta here jive–turkey!" Koji then took a big step onto the bench and jumped right off from it before he gave him a kick onto the bully's chest, causing him to tumble down._

"Whoa…" Kurogasa was amazed for a bit before his two goons released Kurogasa and tried to attack Koji. He took one of the goon's hands, and quickly delivered a kick onto him, causing one goon to land next to his boss.

He grabbed the other goon's arm and made him run around for a bit. Then he let out a punch onto his stomach then gave him a knee to his head, making him look at Koji.

"YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!" Koji shouted before delievering a roundhouse kick, causing him to land on top of his boss.

The three suddenly stood up and his two goons ran away with their tails between their legs as the big bully pointed his finger at Koji. "I'll get you for this!" He yelled before he left the scene.

 _The young Koji then turned to the young Kurogasa. "You okay Daddy–O?"_

 _"Uh… yeah." Kurogasa got out as he stood up and Koji helped picked up his cards._

 _"Here. I think these belong to you." Koji said, giving the cards to Kurogasa._

 _"Thanks." Kurogasa thanked, taking the said cards._

 _"They're pretty cool Vanguard cards. Do you play?"_

 _"No not yet, but one day I will. My sister is gonna teach me how to." Kurogasa said._

 _"Well that's funkadelic!" Koji grinned. "Oh, name's Koji Shinamori. Disco fanatic and dance expert!"_

 _"Kurogasa Kururugi. Nice to meet ya." He smiled and the both of them shook hands._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Alright, that's it." Koji said, as he walked over there. Upon further inspection, Koji's eyes widened. The person in question was a man who was about Koji's age with pale skin, gray eyes, black spiked hair or a Mohawk, with some piercings and has a sort of biker–esque look with a leather jacket and black pants and shoes, having chains and spikes in some places.

"Kosuke Tsunoda?!" Koji gasped.

"What it's to you? Who's calling my name…" Kosuke said, turning around and saw the person who gasped his name as Kosuke's eyes widened with fury. "You!? Disco–dud!?"

"What's a jive–turkey like you doing here? Last I heard, you were in the juvie slammer!" Koji frowned.

"Well, I got out after a year! And besides, it's none of your business! Now scram, you disco reject!" Kosuke huffed in anger.

"Oh I make it my business! How come you're taking this kid's cards huh?" Koji asked.

"Because I can, that's why! The kid doesn't deserve to have them, after all!" Kosuke explained coldly. "And by the way, I'm _still_ mad at you for taking my girl!"

"Oh c'mon! That was a blast from the past jive–turkey!" Koji snapped. "Your girl decided by herself to change from heavy metal to disco because you weren't treating her right!"

"Whatever! How I treated her was none of your business!" Kosuke roared.

"Oh hail no, I ain't gonna let it fly like that." Koji said, before taking out his deck. "You and me Kosuke. In a cardfight. Winner gets that kid's deck!"

"Fine then. It'll be a rematch from the last time we had a cardfight, and this time, I ain't holding back." Kosuke smiled devilishly as he took his deck and pocketed the kid's deck.

"Alright, then, you jive–turkey! And this time, maybe when you lose, you'll get over this revenge thing between us!" Koji said.

The two then set up the Vanguard table that the park provided and placed their respective decks in their Deck Zones, drew their five cards and placed their starting Vanguards. The kid watched from the sidelines.

"Be careful! He's really strong!" the kid said.

"Don't worry, Daddy–O, I got this." Koji grinned, shooting him a thumbs–up.

"You got nothing, you disco reject! Now, get ready to lose!" Kosuke shouted.

"Bring it!" Koji challenged.

* * *

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

 _They imagined the battlefield as it was formed into the underwater battlefield of the Granblue, surrounded by rock walls and volumes of water between the two astral forms of the fighters._

"Workerpod, Saturday!" Koji shouted. _He transformed into the pod shaped robot with a digital face appearing on the black screen of the pod._ **[Workerpod, Saturday – 6000 Power]**

"Guiding Zombie!" _Kosuke declared as he changed into the guiding corpse in a suit with the old–fashioned lantern and white balding hair._ **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power]**

"Granblue huh…?" Koji muttered. _'This should be interesting…'_ Out loud he said, "I'll start first." Koji drew his sixth card. "I Ride Karenroid, Daisy!"

 _The Workerpod soon transformed into the purple cyborg with a feminine body and two blades on the side of its arms._ **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"That's all for me." Koji concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guiding Zombie** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"My turn! Draw!" Kosuke said, drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Samurai Spirit!"

 _Guiding Zombie glowed and transformed into the spirit with the red flame for a head and in crimson samurai's armor, holding an old katana._ **[Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**

"With his skill, I move Guiding Zombie to the Rear Guard!" Gouki moved his Starting Vanguard to the right front row. "I also Call Dancing Cutlass and Knight Spirit!"

 _On the field, Guiding Zombie appeared to the right of Samurai Spirit, followed by a living red sword with a yellow outlined blade appearing behind Guiding Zombie. And behind Samurai Spirit, was the spirit with the blue flame for a head in the grey knight's armor, holding his sword._ **[Guiding Zombie – 5000 Power], [Dancing Cutlass – 7000 Power], [Knight Spirit – 4000 Power]**

"With a boost from Dancing Cutlass, Guiding Zombie attacks your Vanguard!" Sosuke declared, turning his cards sideways.

"No guard." Koji responded.

 _Gaining power from Dancing Cutlass, the Guiding Zombie's lamp glowed before sending out a beam of light towards Karenroid and struck her on his chest hard._ **[5000 Power + 7000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Knight Spirit, Samurai Spirit attacks your Vangaurd!" Kosuke declared next.

"No guard." Koji responded.

"Drive Trigger, check!" Kosuke said, before revealing the top card and it glowed red. "Haha! Draw Trigger! +5000 Power goes to Samurai Spirit and a draw an extra card!" He grinned madly as he drew an extra card.

 **[Drive Check – Hook–Wielding Zombie – Draw Trigger]**

Knight Spirit glowed and transferred its power over to Samurai Spirit. [7000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]. Samurai Spirit, then closed in on Karenroid Daisy and slashed her.

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said, revealing the next card.

 **[Damage Check – Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**

"That's all for me." Kosuke concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Twin Order (U), Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U),

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Samurai Spirit** /Guiding Zombie  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Knight Spirit/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright, so you got moves going on, but it ain't gonna be enough for catch up with me. Draw!" Koji said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand to six. "I Ride Platinum Ace!"

 _Daisy glowed and turned into the silver armored alien warrior with red gems on its body appeared on the building, ready to fight its opponent._ **[Platinum Ace – 9000 Power]**

"Call! Glory Maker! Twin Order! Karenroid, Daisy!" Koji said next.

 _On the field, the aqua–colored maiden, the red armored warrior Battleroid with dual plasma blades and another Karenroid, Daisy all appeared on the field around Platinum Ace._ **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power], [Twin Order – 10000 Power], [Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]  
**  
"Now it gets interesting," Koji grinned. "Boosted by Daisy, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said, turning the cards sideways.

"Che… no guard." Kosuke scoffed.

 _Gaining power from the Karenroid, Twin Order leapt into the air, its plasma blades radiating with power as he gave a dual slash on Samurai Spirit's chest, sending him back a few feet and almost making him fall over._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kosuke said, revealing his top card.

 **[Damage Check – Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]**

Koji turned his next cards sideways. "Boosted by Glory Maker, Platinum Ace attacks your Vanguard! Plus, I activate its skill! If he's the Vanguard, and his Power is 13000 or more, he gains an extra Critical!"

"Like I'll let that happen! Guard! Skeleton Lookout and Dandy Guy, Romario!" Kosuke countered, placing the two cards in the Guardian Circle.

"Drive Trigger, check." Koji said, revealing his top card and it glowed green. "Heal Trigger! I get to Heal one point of Damage, but since I can't attack you with that much Guard, I'll have to end my turn there."

 **[Drive Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

 _The platinum alien warrior, after gaining power from Glory Maker, flew over to Samurai Spirit to gave a diving kick onto its chest, but the rusty old pirate skeleton and white tuxedo dressed zombie with its rose in hand defended Samurai Spirit, making Platinum Ace back off._ **[9000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power/Critical: 1–2], [7000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 22000 Power]**

 **Koji  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Glory Maker/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Twin Order/ **Platinum Ace** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U),

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Samurai Spirit** /Guiding Zombie  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Knight Spirit/Dancing Cutlass  
 **Damage:** Commodore Blueblood (U)

"Now it's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Kosuke said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand to four. "I Ride Captain Nightmist!"

 _Samurai Spirit changed into the young looking pirate in a white pirate's shirt and vest with red pants and hat with an evil–looking eye–like badge attached on the side and he held a cutlass, ready for battle._ **[Captain Nightmist – 8000 Power]**

"Guiding Zombie's skill! By putting him into the Soul, I can remove the top three cards from my Deck to the Drop Zone!" He said as he did just that.

 **[Drop Zone – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Samurai Spirit – No Trigger]**

 **[Drop Zone – Monster Frank – No Trigger]**

"Heh, now I got ya." Kosuke smirked.

"Huh?" Koji said confused.

"I activate Samurai Spirit's skill from the Drop Zone!" Kosuke said. "By retiring my Dancing Cutlass, and counterblasting one, I can Call a Samurai Spirit to the Rear Guard!"

 _Dancing Cutlass disappeared and was replaced with the new unit._ **[Samurai Spirit – 7000 Power]**

"And that's not all. Now that I got Samurai and Knight Spirit in Rear Guard, and have Grade 2 Vanguard, I can place them in the Soul and Superior Ride Spirit Exceed from the Drop Zone!"

"Shoot!" Koji gritted as Kosuke moved the said cards to the Soul and took Spirit Exceed from the Drop Zone.

 _ **"You who thrist for revenge and justice, become as one and destroy all! Superior Ride! Spirit Exceed!"**_

 _Nightmist was covered by a misty water tornado as it glowed with energy before it dispersed a few moments to reveal a new unit. This unit had half samurai armor and half knight armor. It had a wisping flame head of purple and blue mixed together and his choice of weapons were the sword and katana that Samurai and Knight Spirit had._ **[Spirit Exceed – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Dandy Guy, Romario! Commodore Blueblood!"

 _The suave–looking zombie in his white suit and rose in his mouth and the a blue–skinned pirate in red pirate garb with a mustache and beard combo and a old–fashioned pistol appeared in its place._ **[Dandy Guy, Romario – 8000 Power], [Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power]**

"Now it's time for battle! Boosted by Romario, Spirit Exceed will attack your Vanguard!" Kosuke grinned.

"No guard." Koji frowned.

"Twin Drive, check." Kosuke said, revealing the top cards and they both glowed yellow.

"Double Critical?!" the kid gasped.

"You're kidding me!" Koji gawked.

"That's right! The Criticals all go to Spirit Exceed while both +5000 Power go to Commodore Blueblood!" Kosuke laughed.

 **[Drive Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

 _The twin spirited pirate dashed into Platinum Ace, delivering him a dual_ – _bladed strike, dealing colossal damage._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

"Man, that ain't groovy. Damage Trigger, triple check." Koji groaned as he flipped the top three cards over.

 **[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Masked Police Grander – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"No way… three Damage just like that." the kid got out.

"And there's more where that came from! Commodore Blueblood attacks your Vanguard!" Kosuke said, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Justice Rose! Twin Order, Intercept!"

 _Commodore aimed his flint lock styled shotgun at Platinum and fired an energy bullet, but the pink android magical girl and red robot intercepted the attacks, before they dissolved into motes of light._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power], [9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"Tch… lucky punk, I end my turn." Kosuke scoffed.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Glory Maker/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Platinum Ace** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (U), Diamond Ace (U), Masked Police Grander (U), Cosmo Roar (U)

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Spirit Exceed** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Dandy Guy, Romario/Empty  
 **Damage:** Commodore Blueblood (F)

"You know, something doesn't jive with me." Koji said.

"Huh?" Kosuke said. "What are you babbling about?"

"There's no way you could've gotten that lucky to draw double triggers at that point, let alone get a Grade 3 before I do. At least not this early in the game." Koji assumed.

"What's your point?" Kosuke snapped.

"Don't know." Koji said. "Knowing you, you'd probably stacked your deck!"

"He what?!" The kid gasped.

"Now that's a huge accusation there." Kosuke smirked widely. "Only one problem: you don't have proof."

"We'll see about that, but for now. Right here…" Koji said, drawing a card and increasing his Hand to three. "I'm going to show all I got!"

 _ **"The ultimate warrior of justice, ready to take down all those nasty hepcats! Time to boogie on down! Ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha!"**_

 _Appearing in Platinum Ace's place, was the large mechanical robot the size of a skyscraper crashed down on the field. It had a blue face with a yellow crown on its forehead with a gem on it, a nearly white body with a yellow armored chest white mechanical wings and two large blasters on its back. It gripped its hands in preparation for battle._ **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Cosmo Beak!"

 _On the field, the red armored machine eagle with two laser cannons on his back appeared._ **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**

"Pfft, like that's gonna make any difference." Kosuke scoffed.

"Oh it will. "I activate Cosmo Beak's skill! When he's placed on the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two and give +4000 Power to a Dimension Police unit! And guess who? It's Daiyusha! And when Daiyusha's Power is 14000 or more, he gains an extra critical!"

"What?!" Kosuke growled.

"Glory Maker boosts so Daiyusha will attack! And with Glory Maker's skill, now that I got four Damage, he gains another +4000 Power!"

"Che… no guard." Kosuke scoffed.

"Twin Drive, check!" Koji said, revealing his two cards and they both glowed golden.

"What the-!" Kosuke gawked.

"Looks like what goes around, comes around." Koji smirked. "Double Critical! The Criticals will go to Daiyusha, while both the +5000 Powers goes to Cosmo Beak!"

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

 _Daiyusha, gaining power from Glory Maker and Cosmo Beak, unleashed its ultimate weapon, the Great Justice Sword, and it swung down hard on Spirit Exceed._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 1–4]**

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Damage Trigger, quadruple check!" Kosuke snarled, revealing the top four cards.

 **[Damage Check – Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Spirit Exceed – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Commdore Blueblood – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Rick the Ghostie – Heal Trigger]**

"HA! Heal Trigger! +5000 Power will go Spirit Exceed and I Heal one point of Damage!" Kosuke laughed.

 _Spirit Exceed groaned as it managed to get back up from the last attack._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Fine, then I'll have Daisy boost Cosmo Beak to attack your Vanguard." Koji, said, turning the last cards sideways.

"No guard." Kosuke waved off.

 _Daisy glowed with power transferring her power to the mechanical who glowed brighter due to the power–ups from the triggers._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power]** _The mechanical eagle then fired its lasers from the cannon mounted on its wings and hit Spirit Exceed._

"Damage Trigger, check." Kosuke said, revealing his next card. "Oh, whaddya know, a Heal Trigger."

 **[Damage Check – Rick the Ghostie – Heal Trigger]**

"Gh… I end my turn." Koji said.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Glory Maker/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (F), Diamond Ace (F), Masked Police Grander (U), Cosmo Roar (U)

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Commodore Blueblood/ **Spirit Exceed** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Dandy Guy, Romario/Empty  
 **Damage:** Spirit Exceed (U), Commodore Blueblood (U), Rick the Ghostie (U), Rick the Ghostie (U)

"Stand and Draw." Kosuke said, drawing his next card to increase his Hand to four. "Call! Blueblood! And two Rough Seas Banshees!"

Another Commodore Blueblood showed up with a lighter shade of color and the two gothic girls with black Victorian Era dresses and eyepatches appeared as well. **[Commodore Blueblood – 10000 Power], [Rough Seas Banshee – 5000 Power] x2**

"What are you up to?" Koji asked suspiciously.

"I'm just playing the game!" Kosuke snapped. "Boosted by Banshee, my first Commodore attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Justice Cobalt!" Koji defended.

 _The first Banshee gave out a screech as she power up the firrst Commodore_ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]** _._ _However, when the latter was about to fire, the cobalt blue alien appeared in front of Daiyusha to protect it._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Boosted by Dandy Romario, Spirit Exceed attacks your Vanguard!" Kosuke said next, turning the cards sideways.

"Guard! Justice Cobalt! Cosmo Beak, Intercept!" Koji countered.

"Twin Drive, check!" Kosuke said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]**

"Oh no!" the kid gasped.

"You bastard! You _did_ stack your Deck!" Koji snarled.

"Hahahahahaha! I'll do whatever means necessary to win!" Kosuke laughed. "And it's a little too late for you! And to make sure you don't escape, all the Power goes to Exceed and the Criticals are split between Spirit Exceed my other Commodore who has yet to attack!"

"NOOOOOO!" the kid shouted.

 _Spirit Exceed roared with power as it glowed._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** _the blue alien and mechanical eagle moved in to stop Spirit Exceed, but the latter slashed through them easily before slashing at Daiyusha._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I did it! I finally beat the Disco–Dud!" Kosuke laughed, as Koji had his head down, being silent as he drew the top two cards for his Damage triggers. "I told you! I told you I was gonna beat ya! Who's the jive-turkey now huh?!"

"You are…" Koji muttered.

"Huh?" Kosuke said confused.

"Look what I just drew." Koji said, as he revealed the said cards.

 **[Damage Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**

"No way!" Kosuke gawked.

"Heal Trigger. All effects go to Daiyusha and I Heal one point of Damage." Koji said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Kosuke growled. "Whatever, I still got another unit with two criticals coming at you! I boosted Commodore with Banshee to attack your Vanguard!"

"Guard. Karenroid, Daisy." Koji said.

"No!" Kosuke growled.

 _The same events happened, like the first Banshee did with the first Commodore, but was blocked by a copy of Daisy._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power/Critical: 1–2] [15000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I end my turn!" Kosuke snapped.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 0  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Glory Maker/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (F), Masked Police Grander (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Twin Order (U), Justice Rose (U)

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 2  
 **Front Row:** Commodore Blueblood/ **Spirit Exceed** /Commodore Blueblood  
 **Back Row:** Rough Seas Banshee/Dandy Guy, Romario/Rough Seas Banshee  
 **Damage:** Spirit Exceed (U), Commodore Blueblood (U), Rick the Ghostie (U), Rick the Ghostie (U)

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO! NO! NO! I had the perfect victory!" Kosuke yelled.

"Perfect? You think you call that a perfect victory? Far from it jive–turkey!" Koji snapped. "That's so like you Kosuke, stacking your Deck, doing whatever it takes to win by any means necessary! Well congratulations Kosuke, you just promoted from jive–turkey to jive–ass! Stand and Draw!"

"Gh…!" Kosuke gritted.

"Call! Cosmo Beak!" Koji said. "And his skill activates, whenever he's called, I get to Counterblast two and give +4000 Power to Daiyusha! And when Daiyusha has 14000 or more Power he gains an extra critical!"

 _The mechanical eagle appeared and transferred its power to Daiyusha._ [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power], [10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000/Critical: 1–2]

"And now it's time for your Last Dance! Boosted by Daisy, Cosmo Beak attacks your Vanguard!"

"Intercept! Commodore Bluebloods!" Kosuke panicked.

 _Daisy powered up the mechanical eagle and the latter fired its laser cannons._ **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power],** _but the two blue skinned pirates got in the way and were hit by the lasers._ **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shields = 20000 Power]**

"Oh yeah, he did it!" the kid cheered.

"Boosted by Glory Maker and its skill, Daiyusha attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said.

"No, I won't let you! Guard! Rough Seas Banshees!"

"There's no escaping Kosuke! Twin Drive check!

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kosuke yelled.

"All effects go to Daiyusha!" Koji cheered.

 _Glory sang a song that boosted Daiyusha's power along with the other boosts._ **[14000 Power + 4000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 34000 Power/Critical: 1–4]** _Daiyusha, gaining power from Glory Maker and Cosmo Beak, unleashed its ultimate weapon, the Great Justice Sword, and it swung down hard on Spirit Exceed. The gothic girls got in the way, and let huge screeches, but it wasn't enough as the sword was brought down anyways._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]** _The latter roared in pain, before an explosion occurred, blinding the whole sea floor with sand._

 **[Damage Check – Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Spirit Exceed – Heal Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Koji  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Karenroid, Daisy/Glory Maker/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Diamond Ace (F), Masked Police Grander (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Twin Order (U), Justice Rose (U)

 **Kosuke  
Hand:** 0  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Spirit Exceed** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Rough Seas Banshee/Dandy Guy, Romario/Rough Seas Banshee  
 **Damage:** Spirit Exceed (U), Commodore Blueblood (U), Rick the Ghostie (U), Rick the Ghostie (U), Captain Nightmist (U), Spirit Exceed (U)

* * *

"And that's game, Daddy–O!" Koji shouted in victory as Kosuke placed the final damage point down.

"What!? How in the world is that possible? I shouldn't have lost to you again!" Kosuke shouted.

"Well, you did, you jive–turkey! Now, get back that deck you stole." Koji demanded. Kosuke growled a bit before angrily handing over the deck to Koji and turned away as he began to walk away. "Hey, Kosuke!" Koji yelled back. "I know you hate me, but let's get over that stuff, alright? It was in the past and it's best to lay it to rest. What do you say, Daddy–O?"

"I say that…" Kosuke said softly as he turned back to Koji with a evil look on his face. "You're nothing but a wimp! Next time I see you, you're going down and no one's going to save you! Death to Disco!" And with that, he stormed off.

"Geez… what a sore loser…" Koji muttered as he walked over to the kid and handed the deck over to him. 'Here you go, Daddy–O. Your deck and not a card missing!"

"Thanks, Mister! That was awesome cardfighting!" The kid said with an admiring look to Koji.

"Thanks, kid! And the name's Koji Shinamori!" Koji greeted as he gave the kid a handshake. "What's yours?"

"Takeru Shinkai!"

"Awesome name, kid! Now, I gotta go now, so keep that deck safe and work on your skills and soon, we'll have a cardfight!"

"Really?"

"Sure. Anytime and anyplace you want, buddy!"

"Great!"

"Alright, see ya later." Koji said, before finally walking off.

* * *

Later on that day, Koji came back to Card Captial. "I'm back!"

"Glad you're back!" Kyoshiro smiled. "Time for more cardfight training!" The three teens groaned.

"More training, Dad? We've practised enough for today, don't you think?" Kurogasa groaned.

"Kuro's right. Enough is enough!" Rika agreed, groaning as well.

"Now, now. Practicing will help us in the long run if we practice enough." Kyoshiro said with a smile. "Now, let's get back to work!"

Soon, the other three teens groaned again even louder, but went back to training…

"Hey, Koji?" Kurogasa asked. "What were you doing on your walk anyways?"

Koji only gave him a small smirk. "You could say that I was having a blast from the past." Koji said.

"Okayyyy…" Kurogasa rolled his eyes.

"No seriously." Koji said. "Remember when I first met you?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Well, a little something like that happened. Especially with a certain jive-turkey, but it's all good now." Koji smiled.

"Well, I may know you are talking about, and I really don't want to think about him, but I'm happy that you dealt with him, man!" Kurogasa said happily. "Now, let's get back to getting ready for Nationals!"

"Right, aibou!" Koji grinned as they placed their Starting Vanguards down and drew five cards from their deck and flipped over their Vanguards.

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I managed to get this done! Oh man, I thought I'd never be able to! But yeah, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well, it seems Koji had his spotlight this chapter. Hopefully, I won't have to wait another four months for BlasterDragonoid to come back so we can start another chapter. Oh, and one more thing. The kid named Takeru Shinkai. I want ya to keep an eye on him. He's gonna be improtant for something way later on. I can't tell ya why he's important, because c'mon I don't wanna spoil. But he's gonna be important and his appearances will be sporadic throughout. Takeru Shinkai. That's the name. Just keep an out for that name. Until his important role, he's gonna be the Easter Egg. I guess, lol. Anyways, thanks for you patience, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully, we'll see BlasterDragonoid again soon for the next chapter. Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	22. Last Minute Struggles

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey everybody! Fenikkusumaru here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! Now… before I start, there's something I need to tell you guys. Due to… personal reasons, my coauthor BlasterDragonoid had to back out of this story. I'll admit, it was hard finding a replacement for him for these past few weeks, but now I finally that replacement. Actually, make that two. So taking over are StardustXtreme and Azure King and Azure Queen! So hi you two!

 **Azure Queen** : …Hi~! Good to meet you all haha! Sadly it's just me the Queen for now and King will hopefully join soon… ahh my King… ***blushes*** Anyway err, we're honor to help sir Fenikkusumaru!

 **StardustXtreme** : Hello to you all! Trust me, it was a surprise to see Fen come to me for help! But I hope my assistance makes it all the more worthwhile seeing I first met this guy for his Kamen Rider GX stories… well as a Reviewer.

 **Azure Queen** : King did as well, he loves Fenikkusumaru Yu–Gi–Oh 5D's idea.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well thanks guys. Anyways, now that I got coauthors to write with, let's get this chapter started! You guys ready?

 **All: STAND UP! VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was a week before the Nationals and as usual, Team NJS and Team Q4 would train themselves to be their at the best at the Nationals. But today was a day of rest. Kyoshiro insisted to push the team on the last leg of training today, but once Yukina gave the _smile_ , Kyoshiro backed off.

As of now, Kurogasa was in school with Kai and Miwa and it just so happened to be lunch period with the bell ringing.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm… that was a tiring lesson." Miwa said, stretching out in his seat to loosen up before grinning widely at Kurogasa. "And I'm ready for lunch!"

"Yeah, me too." Kurogasa sighed as the students went to set up the tables so that they can eat lunch with each other. He then grinned as he took out his bento, "I wonder what Kaa–san made for me today."

"Knowing your mom, she probably made some more of that awesome sushi." Miwa grinned.

"Maybe." Kurogasa said before he opened up the bento to reveal that he had fried rice, teriyaki chicken, and stir–fried vegetables of finely sliced cabbage, carrots, and broccoli.

"Wow… that… actually smells good." Miwa blinked, as he sniffed the food, and was almost drooling.

"Get your own food." Kurogasa frowned as he grabbed his food possessively.

"Come on, just a little bit? Please, Kuro?" Miwa begged.

"No, and stop doing that!" Kurogasa turned away, holding onto his lunch.

"Hmph!" Miwa pouted. "You're no fun…"

"Maybe you could ask Kai for some lunch…" Kurogasa said sarcastically as he pointed to the Kagero user, eating his lunch quietly. At a closer glance, his lunch was almost as extravagant as Kurogasa's, as it was a bento lunch with rice, beef, stir–fry vegetables and a little seasoning sprinkled over the beef.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, that looks good too…" Miwa got out. "Hey Kai–"

"No." Kai said curtly.

"Oh, come on…" Miwa pouted again.

"It's your own fault for not bringing your lunch." Kurogasa said as he grabbed a bite of his teriyaki chicken.

"Dang it…" Miwa slumped as he hung his head down.

"Just go back to your seat, Miwa…" Kai muttered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Miwa said, playfully rolling his eyes as he went back to his seat.

"Well, you knew that was going to happen." Kurogasa said as he ate some of his lunch. "Kai is not the type to share his lunch or anything for that matter."

"I know, but I should at least try to ask… and with you guys being in the Nationals soon, you'd think the guy would open up a bit, you know?" Miwa said.

"Yeah, but ever since the Regionals and even during the Shop Tournament, he's been giving me the silent treatment." Kurogasa pointed out.

"He gives _everyone_ the silent treatment. That's how Kai is to a T. As far as as _I've_ known him." Miwa shrugged.

"Hmmmm… maybe I should get to know Kai a little more." Kurogasa said as he looked to Kai, who went back to eating his lunch quietly.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 22: Last Minute Struggles

At the half point of lunch period, Kai had finished his lunch and wanted to talk to Miwa alone. The latter was confused, but nonetheless agreed. Kai led Miwa over to the stairs and they walked up to the school roof. There was no one on the roof at the moment, so this was the perfect spot for them to talk freely.

"Alright Kai, what's up? Clearly, something's on your mind if you wanted to talk alone here." Miwa said.

Kai stared a bit at the distance from the school roof for a few moments and spoke up. "It's about Kururugi." Kai spoke up.

"Kurogasa? What about him? And if it's about me begging for his food, you would too if you smelt it." Mwa remembered, scratching his head.

"Not _that._ " Kai said with a tone of anger. "I meant about him entirely."

"Like what?" Miwa said before figuring out what he was talking about. "You mean about Kurogasa's past, don't you?" Miwa figured out as Kai said nothing. "Come on, Kai, I can read you like a book and know what you want to talk about." Miwa looked away into the sky above him. "Besides, you should leave things be. If you don't remember, Kurogasa isn't one to talk about his past, especially when it come to his sister."

"I just need to confirm something." Kai replied.

"Confirm what? If his story is true?" Miwa asked. Kai said nothing again. "Oh c'mon, you can't be serious. Why would Kurogasa lie about that?"

"I know what he said could be true, but I need to know if what he said wasn't out of fear. What he described about 'those eyes', I need to know more." Kai said.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Miwa shrugged. "But, you better be careful. One wrong move, and he's gonna snap faster than a twig."

"Hmph…" Kai grunted as he walked back to the entrance to the school roof.

"Oh boy… I get the feeling this will not end well." Miwa said a bit worried.

* * *

Soon the school day ended and everyone went home as soon as the final bell rang, but for some like Kurogasa, Miwa, and Kai, they were heading to Card Capital.

"So you think your Dad is gonna give ya more hardcore training?" Miwa teased.

"Don't even joke about that Miwa. My old man was not merciful in the training." Kurogasa sighed. "If it weren't for Kaa–san giving him the _smile_ , I wouldn't be walking with you guys now."

"Well, lucky for you, she knows how to deal with your dad." Miwa chuckled. "Anyways, we should hurry to Card Capital before your dad hunts us down."

"You're probably right…" Kurogasa sighed as he looked to Kai as they were walking with Kai keeping a still look on his face. If he played poker, he would have a serious poker face and no one would know whether he was bluffing or not. "You coming Kai?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Kai muttered as he followed the other two at his own pace, however he was still thinking about what Miwa said earlier.

 _'You better be careful. One wrong move, and he's gonna snap faster than a twig.'_

 _'I need to know the truth.'_ Kai thought to himself as he kept walking.

* * *

Several minutes later, the three of them arrived in the city and soon at Card Capital where the rest of Team Q4 and NJS along with other company were waiting.

"Yo!" Miwa waved.

"Hey guys." Kurogasa greeted. "Misaki."

"Hello, Kurogasa." Misaki said with a small smile.

"Hey, Kuro–niisan!" Kamui greeted.

"Hey, guys/aibou!" Aichi, Rika and Koji greeted as well.

"What's happening here?" Kurogasa asked as the three of them sat down on empty chairs.

"Well…" Shin said as he and Kyoshiro walked up to Kurogasa, Miwa and Kai. "Since the Nationals is right around the corner, it makes sense to have the teams to challenge each other. Although these will be practice matches, you must fight each other as if you are fighting in the actual Nationals."

"In other words, more training…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Aw c'mon Daddy–O, don't we have enough of that already?" Koji groaned.

"Well, maybe this could add a mix into the training then…" Kyoshiro grinned. "Anyone can challenge anyone else on the other team, if you want. That way, it adds to the unpredictability."

"Since you put it that way… I guess it makes sense." Rika pondered.

"Then it's settled!" Kyoshiro grinned. "Let's start this mock matchup now!"

"So, who's first for the first match? Anyone wanna volunteer?" Shin asked.

"I'll go first!" Kamui raised his hand.

"Eh? Why the heck not? Let's go for it." Koji shrugged.

"Alright, anyone else for the second match?" Kyoshiro questioned.

"I guess I'll go second." Misaki said.

"Works with me. I'll go against you Misaki!" Rika smirked.

"Alright, then. Then, for the final match, I guess Kurogasa will go against either Kai or Aichi." Shin said as he looked over to the said cardfighters.

"I'll go." Kai said, glaring at Kurogasa.

"Uh… okay?" Kurogasa blinked, confused with a sweat drop.

"Oooh, getting into the spirit already huh? I like that." Kyoshiro said impressed.

"Well, even Kai would be interested, fighting against a clan he's never fought before. That could be interesting." Miwa smirked until he frowned a bit. _'I just hope Kai doesn't push Kurogasa too far…'_ Miwa said to himself.

"Okay then! Let's start!" Kyoshiro cheered.

* * *

And so the mock matchups began. First it was Kamui vs. Koji. The match was fairly decent and in the end, Koji took the first win. Soon, the next mock match started with Rika against Misaki. Rika had a good start against Misaki, but in the end, Misaki easily took over the match and quickly defeated Rika systematically and soon, it was time for the final match, with Kai against Kurogasa. As the final match was about to begin, Morikawa, Izaki, Reiji, Eiji and even Yukina came to the card shop to see the team and were told about the exercise between the teams and now…

"Okay, it's time for the final match! It's Kurogasa vs. Kai!" Shin announced.

The two cardighters then approached the Fighting Table and placed their Grade 0's in the Vanguard Circle and shuffled their Decks before placing them in the Deck Zone and drew five cards. All the while though, Kai kept glaring at Kurogasa.

"You know Kai, for some reason, there's more to why you want to face against me." Kurogasa noticed.

"There is… If you want to know, you have to fight me to find the truth…" Kai said cryptically.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent as he narrowed his eyes.

"Something tells me that his fight with Kai will be very interesting." Koji said to the others.

"Yeah, he seems a lot more focused than usual and that's saying something for Kai." Rika added.

"Alright, are both players ready?" Kyoshiro asked and the two nodded. "Then let the final match begin!"

* * *

 **"STAND UP/THE VANGUARD!"**

 _The two astral forms of Kurogasa and Kai reappeared at a battlefield surrounded by volcanoes leaking and erupting lava as they transformed into their Vanguards._

"Victory Angel!" _Kurogasa said, transforming into the brown haired angel wearing the wreath on his head with his trophy staff, focused for battle._ **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!" _Kai said, changing into a green scaled bipedal dragon, wearing a helmet shaped as a dragon's head, black armor with a red cape and holding an axe ablaze with fire in his left hand and a shield in his right hand._ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe –** **5000 Power]**

"Here I go! I Draw!" Kurogasa drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Command Angel!"

 _Victory Angel soon transformed into the blonde haired angel equipped with his two Desert Eagles, ready for battle._ **[Command Angel –** **8000 Power]**

"Victory Angel, moves to the Rear Guard!" Kurogasa said next.

 _Victory Angel soon appeared behind Command Angel both looking at each other with confident smiles._ **[Victory Angel –** **4000 Power]**

"That's all for me." Kurogasa concluded.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kai  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Lizard Soldier, Conroe** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Draw." Kai drew, increasing his hand to six. "I Ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

 _Conroe roared as he transformed into the blue skinned Embodiment of the Armor, raising his blade for battle with a warcry._ **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]**

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe moves back to the Rear Guard." Kai said, placing it in the left bottom circle.

 _Conroe soon reappeared in the back row of the battlefield._ **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"Call. Dragon Monk, Gojo." Kai said next.

 _Soon, an old monk with dirty gray hair wearing armor scaled with orange scales, a necklace with skulls and holding a staff with a blade shaped as a crescent moon appeared, meditating quietly._ **[Dragon Monk, Gojo – 7000 Power]**

"Dragon Monk, Gojo's skill. By Resting him, I discard a card and draw another." Kai said, doing as he described while the Dragon Monk himself glow lightly as he began small prayer. "Bahr attacks your Vanguard."

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Check the Drive Trigger." Kai said, revealing the top card, and it glowed blue. "Get. Stand Trigger. All effects go to Gojo."

"Nani?" Kurogasa gasped. "Already?"

 **[Drive Check – Lizard Soldier, Ganlu – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger. I stand Gojo and add +5000 Power to Gojo as well." Kai said, shifting his rearguard back up.

 _Bahr roared as he dashed towards the Command Angel and slashed into the angel's torso._ **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his deck.

 **[Damage Check – Mail Charioteer – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Conroe, Dragon Monk, Gojo attacks your Vanguard." Kai continued, turning his rearguards sideways.

"No guard." Kurogasa declared.

 _Receiving the energy of Conroe, Gojo jumped and struck the Command Angel with his staff into his chest causing the angel to cough out in pain as it was flung back._ **[7000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Damage trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card and it glowed green. "Heal Trigger. I give the +5000 Power to Command Angel and Heal 1 point of Damage."

 **[Damage Check – Mediator Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Kai said, ending his turn.

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Command Angel** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (U)

 **Kai  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Dragon Monk, Gojo/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Both of them got Triggers on Kai–kun's first turn." Aichi stated.

"This fight's getting more interesting already." Miwa muttered. "That's how Kai is with triggers, but Kurogasa must have the same luck too."

"Well, that guy can get triggers all he wants, I know Kuro–niisan will win it!" Kamui said.

"You do know that this is a mock fight and that we are tied, right, Kamui?" Misaki pointed out.

"R–R–Right." Kamui sweat dropped. ' _Man, why do I have to cheer for Kai? This sucks!'_ The boy pouted in his head.

"My turn! Draw!" Kurogasa drew, increasing his hand to six. Soon, he raised his card from his hand into the air and chanted:

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

 _Command Angel raised his hand into the air as a pillar of light enveloped him and transformed into the Guardian Angel of the Courier Saints, pointing his blade towards his opponent._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"There it is! Kuro–niisan's avatar!" Kamui cheered.

"Call! Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame! Throne Courier, Sahaquiel!"

 _Followed by Alexander, his loyal allies, Seraphiel and Sahaquiel both descended into the battlefield, ready for action. However the Kagero Clan Units didn't seem to be fazed by them only standing proudly in their present spots._ **[Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power], [Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power]**

"Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa declared, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Kai said.

 _Seraphiel positioned her blazing arrow towards Bahr and struck into his chest with pinpoint accuracy. The Embodiment of Armor growled as it took a knee from the damage it gain before chuckling evilly… as it slowly stood._ **[9000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, checking the top card of his deck and it glowed red. "Get. Draw Trigger. The +5000 Power goes to Bahr, and I draw an extra card." He said, as he increased his Hand to six.

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Monica – Draw Trigger]**

 _'Seriously, a Draw Trigger now?'_ Kurogasa growled in thought before turning his next cards sideways. "Boosted by Victory Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Kai said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, checking the top card of his deck.

 **[Drive Check – Rainbow Wings – No Trigger]**

 _Gaining the power of Victory Angel, Alexander flew up and descended towards Bahr, striking into his opponent with his blade. This time the monster took the blow better than last time but still flinched from the powerful hit, no longer laughing._ **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Barri – No Trigger]**

"Since Sahaquiel can't attack, I end my turn…" Kurogasa gritted a bit.

 _Bahr stared at Sahaquiel as if mocking it's weak power, causing the angel to clench its fist at the spirit._

 **Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Victory Angel/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (U)

 **Kai  
Hand:** 6  
 **Front Row:** Dragon Monk, Gojo/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Dragon Dancer, Monica (U) Wyvern Guard, Barri (U)

"Man, that was a close one. I thought Kai would get three Damage." Izaki said.

"And that would be a good thing, right? More damage makes sense." Morikawa barked, making Izaki sigh in annoyance.

 _'Didn't this guy ever heard of less is more?'_ The (un)fortunate friend of Morikawa sighed in his head at Grade 3 lover.

"Stand and Draw." Kai said, standing his cards and drawing his next to increase his Hand to seven. "Protect… hmph, don't make me laugh."

"What?" Kurogasa narrowed.

 _'Oh boy, here we go…'_ Miwa thought.

"I Ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem." Kai said quietly.

 _Bahr gave a blood-curdling roar as it soon changed into the azure–colored armored knight, riding his colossal dragon and holding his large spear and tall shield. The dragon knight race was hidden by shadows, save for his cold eyes that made the angels nervous from the intensity of it._ **[Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power]**

"You want to protect others from the one who took away your sister, huh? Then let me see that power." Kai said coldly.

"Gh…!" Kurogasa gritted, clenching his fist tightly.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Rika snapped.

"Yeah, a low blow, you jive–turkey!" Koji growled.

"Kai–kun…" Aichi gasped.

"Call. Wyvern Strike, Tejas. Wyvern Strike, Jarran." Kai said, ignoring them.

 _Appearing next, was a silver–colored armored knight riding a blue, bipedal mechanical wyvern, holding a light sword. With him was a green and yellow armored knight, riding a red and white mechanical wyvern and holding a lance of the same color, appearing behind Tejas._ **[Wyvern Strike, Tejas – 8000 Power], [Wyvern Strike, Jarran – 6000 Power]**

"Conroe's skill, by Counterblasting one, I can Retire him and search for a Grade 1 Kagero unit from my Deck, and add it to my Hand before shuffling." Kai said, flipping the card over, sending Conroe to the Drop Zone, searched for a card, and revealed it to be Bahr, before adding it to his Hand and shuffled his Deck. "Gojo, moves back. Call. Chain–attack Sutherland, Embodiment of Armor Bahr."

 _As Conroe disappeared, a green and blonde haired young man with goggles and wearing a hunte''s uniform with multiple colors and equipped with one large gun and a smaller pistol, riding on a bipedal red scaled dragon, with another Embodiment of Armor appearing behind Nehalem._ **[Chain–attack Sutherland – 8000 Power], [Embodiment of Armor – 8000 Power]**

"Boosted by Jarran, Tejas attacks Seraphiel." Kai said, turning his rearguards sideways. "Jarran's skill activates. When Jarran boosts Tejas, the latter gains another +4000 Power. "

"An attack on the Rear Guard?" Aichi wondered.

"To keep Seraphiel from Intercepting and coming back next turn. Kai's putting Kurogasa against the wall." Misaki spoke out.

"Victory Angel's skill! By discarding one Courier Saint from my hand, I can place Victory Angel into the Guardian Circle to guard." Kurogasa said, discarding one card to the Drop Zone and placing Victory Angel into the Guardian Circle.

"Hmph… how desperate of you…" Kai scoffed.

"Gh…!" Kurogasa gritted.

 _Boosted by Jarran, Tejas targeted Sahaquiel and fired multiple bullets towards the angel, only for Victory Angel to swiftly appear in front of Sahaquiel and protect him. It flow quickly creating a shield of energy to stop the attack only for the armored rider to appear from behind her and back stab the angel. The armored rider whistled for his dragon, returning to its clan as the dying angel turn into dust_ **[8000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 18000 Power], [9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Boosted by Bahr, Nehalem attacks Seraphiel." Kai said again.

"Another attack on her?" Reiji asked.

"What's the point of doing that?" Morikawa asked. "He should be attacking the Vanguard right?"

"Wrong, as usual." Miwa smirked. "Kai's thinking way ahead with his plan, however, he's doing a lot more than just attacking the rearguard."

"No guard." Kurogasa grumbled.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kai said, flipping the top card over and it glowed yellow. "Get. Critical Trigger. The +5000 Power and extra Critical goes to Sutherland."

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 _Gaining the power from Bahr, Nehalem launched an electrifying bolt from his spear and firing at Seraphiel, who started to run away from the dragon knight only to be stop by a spear being thrust at her face. The angel tripped back to see Bahr and Nehalem nodding to each other raise their respective weapons and stabbing the angel who screamed before disappearing into motes of light._ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"Sutherland's skill activates. When my opponent's Rear Guard has been sent to the Drop Zone, he gains +3000 Power."

"That's what he was aiming for?!" Rika gasped.

"Aibou's going to get hit hard!" Koji gasped as well.

"With a boost from Gojo, Sutherland attacks your Vanguard!" Kai announced, turning the cards sideways.

"Grrr… no guard." Kurogasa growled.

 _The armed dragon rider smirks as his being was fueled by his new increase of power from killing the angel. Aiming his guns at his opponent and gaining power from Gojo, Sutherland fired multiple blasts at Alexander, bludgeoning with multiple shots chuckling at the damage he was creating. The angel himself took a brave look as he tried to dodge as many bullets as he can, but alas it was not meant to be as a single hit became ten, then twenty all until Sutherland stopped either from out of ammo or just tired of attacking. From the looks from the young man face...it was the easily the former_ **[8000 Power + 7000 Power + 5000 Power + 3000 Power = 23000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa got out, as he revealed the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Soul Healer, Raphael – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Postmaster General, Michael – No Trigger]**

"He just lost two good Grade 3's!" Kamui said in shock.

"One of which is his main cards, huh? Kai's not holding back on this one." Shin said, keeping his composure calm. _'He can still turn it around if he keeps a calm head… but what worries me is that Kai is taking this a bit far.'_ The manager's eyes were now visible to show his seriousness at the situation.

"This is bad… Kurogasa needs to be focused…" Kyoshiro said, looking at his son with worry.

"Kurogasa…" Yukina murmured in concern.

"I end my turn." Kai said.

 **Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (U), Soul Healer, Raphael (U), Postmaster General, Michael (U)

 **Kai  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Chain Attack Sutherland/ **Dragon Knight, Nehalem** /Wyvern Strike, Tejas  
 **Back Row:** Dragon Monk, Gojo/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Wyvern Strike, Jarran  
 **Damage:** Dragon Dancer, Monica (F) Wyvern Guard, Barri (U)

"You really think you can protect anyone with the strength you have now?" Kai asked.

"Damare! You know nothing about me!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Don't I?" Kai asked rhetorically. "You're not the only one who've seen 'those eyes' before…" Kai muttered under his breath. His mind slowly wonder to see a smiling red head boy with a smile… before he shut it off. _'Stop it, focus on the fight…'_

"What are you talking about?" Kurogasa demanded.

"Just start your turn…" Kai said coldly. _'I won't be brought down.'_

"Grrrrrr…! Stand and Draw!" Kurogasa said, turning his vertical and drawing his next card to increase his Hand to four.

 _ **"The beacon of hope guides those who were lead astray by despair! Fly down and deliver the message of redemption! Ride! Silver Beacon, Uriel!"**_

 _Alexander was wrapped in a pillar of shining light, before it dispersed to reveal the beautiful female angel with blond hair and red jewels wrapped around her hair. She wore a yellow mitre and a white and yellow robe with a black line at the torso and had two long white wings. She held her long spear with a crystal at the spearhead. As she flew down, she stared at the opposition with a fierce, unwavering look of determination. For the first time the Kagero clan seemed to be tense as their Vanguard tapped his spear flat side on his dragonic companion. That sudden small action cause the units to lose their previous actions as they all stood straight and finally seemed to be on guard._ **[Silver Beacon, Uriel – 10000 Power]**

"Alexander's skill! When a Grade 3 unit is Rode on him, he automatically goes to a Rear Guard circle!" Kurogasa declared taking Alexander out of the Soul and onto that said circle.

 _A pillar of light appeared next to Uriel's right and Alexander stood next to her. The woman turns to the Saint and bows for the help. Alexander nodded as they both look forward to the battleground._ **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Redemption… I wonder if that's all you've been doing." Kai scoffed.

"Take that back!" Kurogasa snapped.

"It's the truth isn't it? You think you can redeem yourself after what happened to your sister?" Kai asked rhetorically.

"Shut up! How would you know anything?!" The boy asked in rage as Kai face didn't change in the slightest. "Nee–san was everything to me!"

"And look what happened? You're too weak to do anything from preventing that. And sooner or later, you'll suffer the same fate."

"Whoa Kai! That's harsh, even from you!" Miwa shouted to his friend knowing that the dense idiot won't let up until someone speaks up.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Aichi asked not believing that his friend would pick at old wounds like that.

"I'm just calling it as I see it… and all I see is a weakling who's at fault for letting his sister die." Kai said as if he's stating the weather with no interest at all.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Kurogasa yelled. "That's it! You're going down! Call! Stamp Falcon!"

"Holy crap, he is pissed!" Koji said as he only saw his partner get that angry very few times, but each understandable.

"Stamp Falcon's skill! I Counterblast one, move him to the Soul, and draw two cards!" Kurogasa snapped, doing as the card instructed increasing his Hand to four. "Call! Rainbow Wings! Command Angel! Angel Knight, Haniel!"

 _Three pillars of light appeared behind the front row units, with the rainbow feathered eagle behind Alexander, the militaristic angel behind Uriel, and the armored knight behind Sahaquiel. However the Vanguard's face that was gentle and warm like a ray of sunshine look down before lifting it showing a face full of dark anger as she gave a battle cry. The angels all took their battle positions all looking at their vanguard with slight worry..._ **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power] [Command Angel – 8000 Power] [Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"Kurogasa, calm down!" Rika said, worried from the look of her friend, but her friend's pleas fell on deaf's ears.

"I'm not letting Kai disrespect my sister's memory!" Kurogasa snarled. "He says all that crap and he knows of nothing of loss!"

As everyone looked at Kurogasa, they didn't notice Kai clenching his cards in anger, "I know nothing?" he whispered, echoing the last words that his opponent said… that image of the red haired boy was slowly changing like a ripple effect from a rock hitting a calm surface of water… that boy was now wearing a black coat still smiling but it was now dark… and those eyes… they were one full of power. _'You couldn't be more wrong.'_

"Battle! At this time, I activate Uriel's skill! I Counterblast two and for this turn only, my front row Rear Guards, gain +3000 Power!" Kurogasa declared.

 _Uriel raised her staff and the crystal tip at the spearhead shined brightly before it transferred over to Alexander and Sahaquiel who were brimming with power. The vanguard pointed her spear tip directly at the Dragon Knight Nehalem with burning rage behind her eyes._ **[9000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power], [8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Boosted by Haniel, Sahaquiel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa yelled, turning the cards sideways.

"Guard. Lizard Soldier, Ganlu." Kai replied coldly.

"…" Koji eyes was glued to match before Rika elbow him.

"Hey, what's wrong now? Don't tell you're eyeing Uriel too!" Rika baited Koji but shockingly it didn't work as Koji was too worried for Kurogasa.

"Rika look at their battle…" The usual laid back disco loving boy spoke with authority rare for someone like him.

"Eh? What…" Rika eyes change from the worry she had for Kurogasa to even deeper concern. "He's…"

"They are pissed at each other, like a tiger hunting on a sacred dragon cave…"

Kamui gave a odd look at the man, "What do you mean? A liger in a volkswagen?"

"Seriously even now?" Misaki groaned before translating the boy metaphor, "Koji saying that this battle is more than simple game to them… it's something more personal." Misaki said eyes directly at her close male friend who was shaking with the rage Kai have given him.

 _The angel knight gave out a battle cry as he transferred his power to Sahaquiel._ **[11000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]** _Sahaquiel mounted his rocket launcher on his shoulder as he knelt on one knee and fired a rocket at Nehalem, but all of a sudden, a brown fat lizard carrying a bigger rocket launcher appeared and fired its rocket to counter that._ **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]** _Both rockets exploded on contact, and when the dust cleared, Ganlu disappeared._

"Boosted by Command Angel, Uriel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said next, turning the cards sideways.

"Perfect Guard. Wyvern Guard, Barri." Kai countered, discarding a card and the said Perfect Guard to reduce his Hand to 1.

"Gh! Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa gritted, revealing the top two cards and they both glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

"Double Critical! All the effects go to Alexander!"

 _The Angel shoots up in the air before stopping throwing her spear into the air quickly bringing her hands together to recite a quick chant. As she finish the chant, the angel grabs the spear creating a layer of pure light over her weapon. She dive into the battle creating a loud shockwave which most of the Kagero clan covered their ears but execpt Nehalem held its spear creating lightning to force the angel to move back only for it to bounce off like a rubber bullet. Sutherland begun to unload its ammunition onto the female knight to in shock as the woman who was bleeding continue to attack._

 _However it was for naught as her torso was slammed by an armored dragon ridden by another knight., she cough up blood as she was thrown back when the knight quickly made his partner turn. The angel was saved by Alexander as she place her hand on his chest giving the saint a faint glow as she was laid back from the pain as the other angels stood by her side._ **[Wyvern Guard, Barri – Shield: 0]**

"GRRR! Why don't you go down!?" Kurogasa yelled as his eyes became more and more dark.

"Like I said too weak." Kai simply said as it just add more fuel to Kurogasa rage and by extension his Angels.

"Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa yelled.

"No guard."

"He lost…" Koji said with a solemn tone causing Rika and Misaki to glare at him but didn't last long knowing it was the truth.

 _The Saint passed by Sutherland and Tejas units as he went straight for Nehalem, the knight was about to attack until the angel spun around as two assualt peguins appear knocking the dragonic knight off its partner's back and to the ground. As he try to get back up he saw Alexander in front of him bringing his blade down and through the knight's armor, and again...and once more… until Sutherland appeared shooting at the angel before stopping when looking at the eyes of the angel… they changed as did the color of its wing if only less of a second… Alexander flew off back to its clan as Sutherland helped his leader to its partner's dragon once more._ **[12000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing his three cards.

 **[Damage Check – Flame of Hope, Aermo – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Wyvern Strike, Tejas – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Blazing Flare Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel  
 **Front Row:** Guardian Saint, Alexander/ **Silver Beacon, Uriel** /Throne Courier, Sahaquiel  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (F), Soul Healer, Raphael (F), Postmaster General, Michael (F)

 **Kai  
Hand:** 1  
 **Front Row:** Chain Attack Sutherland/ **Dragon Knight, Nehalem** /Wyvern Strike, Tejas  
 **Back Row:** Dragon Monk, Gojo/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Wyvern Strike, Jarran  
 **Damage:** Dragon Dancer, Monica (F) Wyvern Guard, Barri (U), Flame of Hope, Aermo (U), Wyvern Strike, Tejas (U), Blazing Flare Dragon (U)

"Hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah… hah…" Kurogasa panted heavily.

"Even with all those of attack, Kai still didn't lose." Kamui said astonished that Kai was able to endure those attacks.

"Guys there's another problem, that card in Kai's hand has been there since the start of the match…" Misaki announce causing everyone to become scared from what might happen next.

"…Stand and draw. " Kai said, increasing his hand to two. "That was the most pathetic display of power you've shown. And now you're going to suffer the consequences…"

 **"FINAL TURN!"**

"Gh…!" Kurogasa gritted badly.

Kai closes his eyes as he pulled the card that Misaki pointed out.

 _ **"Flame of apocalypse that burns away everything in this world! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord!"**_

Kai then slammed his card as his opponent flinched from the power Kai was raidating.

 _The dragon knight smirks as his location became a pillar of flames where now a gigantic dragon took his place. The monster stood tall dwarfing all others in the battlefield, the dragon red bloody scales and white ivory horns sticking out of his body. In his right hand was long blade almost in the shape of a fang. The dragon face look at the direction of the damage angel Uriel who was helped up by the others._ **[Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power]**

"I retire Tejas and call Dual Axe Archdragon!" Kai said.

 _The smaller dragon was now replaced by dragon almost the same size as Dragonic Overlord, it wore crimson–orange armor along wielding two large axes. Dragonic Overlord points to the angelic Vanguard ominously._ **[Dual Axe Archdragon – 10000 Power]**

"Counterblast." Kai said turning his new three damage up and spoke once more, "By doing this Dragonic Overlord gains +5000 Power, and when he destroys a Rear Guard, he will Stand, in excahnge for losing Twin Drive."

"This is why I hate that clan." Koji curse out as he saw his partner getting beaten by this jive-turkey! "They feed on the flames of war and feed off the fallen units to give them power."

"Yeah, if Kurogasa kept a cool head, he wouldn't fall for this line up." Miwa said in a matter-of-fact tone as he watch Kai turn Dragonic Overlord sideways.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks Throne Courier, Sahaquiel!" Kai annouced.

"Tch… no guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the top card and it glowed yellow. "Get. Critical Trigger. All effects go to Dual Axe Archdragon."

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 _The angels started to flee from the dragon clan as the Overlord began to reach towards them._ **[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]** _Sahaquiel looked at Alexander and Uriel with a sad smile before stopping. The two greater angeled look back at him before closing their eyes and moved on. Sahaquiel stood in front of the dragon as he roared to attack it. However the beast already grabbed the angel in it's claw slowly crushing its body as the angel cried out in pain… the dragon claws made quick jerking motions as audible cracking sounds was heard defeaning all other sounds before the angel slumped and disappeared._

"Gh…" Kurogasa gritted.

"Dragonic Overlord, stands." Kai said, turning the card sideways. "As you already guessed my Overlord isn't done with your pathetic clan just yet. Dragonic Overlord attacks Alexander."

"No… guard."

"Drive Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the next top card. "Get. Critical Trigger. All effects go to Dual Axe Archdragon again."

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 _The remaining angels continued to move as Dragonic Overlord appeared before them once more! Alexander stood in front of his friends turning his head to yell for them to go. As they did the angel went to attack the dragon as the Dragonic being used its own blade. The angel was able to the keep the giant blade from striking him down but the open claw grabs the angel but this time the dragon opens it mouth to show flames that were about to come out. The angel yelled in torment as the flames came from the monster's mouth and burned him alive. After the flames died out, the dragon was surprise to see the angel was still alive… but was competely burn in horrid scars and clothes melted into his skin. The dragon then threw him away like a rag doll, causing him to tumble into motes of light._

"And now to finally finish you. Dragonic Overlord Stands and attacks your Vanguard with support from Bahr." Kai said.

"Guard! Assault Pigeon!" Kurogasa countered, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

"It's useless. Drive Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the next card.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**

 _As the chase the contiuned the angels saw the Assault Pigeon going to the Dragonic Overlord as they shot out missiles and bullets from their wings. The missiles and bullets hit, but the Dragonic Overlord saw this as nothing more than being annoyed. It raise it sword to quickly killed the rats with wings as it took a knee from using too much power. The dragon raised his head as it roar causing it allies to resume the chase in its stead._ **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power], [10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"And now to finish you like your sister. Boosted by Jarran, Dual Axe Archdragon attacks your Vanguard." Kai said coldly, turning the cards sideways.

 _'No, I can't defend myself…!'_ Kurogasa said, looking at the cards he had in his hand. In the end, he admitted defeat. "No guard…"

 _Uriel and her last surviving angels were finally surrouded by the dragon empire clan as she saw Sutherland holding a gun to the less powerful angels. The angel fells to her knees at the defeat she gained before her eyes widen as the duel wielding dragon stood in front of her._ **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power/Critical: 1–3]** _It raises the axe high up before bringing down as Uriel screamed before she was cut down by the the dragon…_

 _The dragon used its only eye to glare at Sutherland who gave two finger salute before shooting the three remaining angels making turn into motes of light. As they look at each other with stiff nods, their Vanguard arrived raising its blade and roaring along with compainions screaming/shouting/roaring at their victory._

 **[Damage Check – Heaven's Defender, Raziel – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Angel of Vision, Arael – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Postmaster General, Michael – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Hand:** 1  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Angel Knight, Haniel  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Silver Beacon, Uriel** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Mediator Angel (F), Soul Healer, Raphael (F), Postmaster General, Michael (F), Heaven's Defender, Raziel (U), Angel of Vision, Arael (U), Postmaster General, Michael (U)

 **Kai  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Chain Attack Sutherland/ **Dragonic Overlord** /Dual Axe Archdragon  
 **Back Row:** Dragon Monk, Gojo/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Wyvern Strike, Jarran  
 **Damage:** Dragon Dancer, Monica (F) Wyvern Guard, Barri (F), Flame of Hope, Aermo (F), Wyvern Strike, Tejas (F), Blazing Flare Dragon (U)

* * *

"Oh man… Kuro–niisan lost…" Kamui got out as Kurogasa fell to his knees.

"Kurogasa…" Yukina said worried.

"…" Kyoshiro remained silent, glaring hard at Kai.

"Pathetic…" Kai scoffed as he gathered his cards and left.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going jive–ass?!" Koji snapped.

"STOP!" The defeated player said holding the table in anger as his hair cover his eyes. "Let him go…"

"Kurogasa–" Misaki tried to reach for him only for the boy to step away from her.

"Just… leave me alone…" Kurogasa muttered before walking away towards the door.

"Kurogasa…" Aichi said worried.

"That jerk! What was he thinking?!" Rika snapped.

"…" Koji notice something off… "Hey… was there someone else here?"

"What are you talking about?" Rika sighed as she pointed at the players and extra friends, "We're all here."

"Sorry, heh, I thought there was a cute girl here among us." Koji said getting glare from all the females. "Sorry…"

Misaki didn't say a word as she decided to follow Kurogasa.

"Hey, Misaki, where are you–" Kamui got out, but Aichi placed a hand on his shoulder. Kamui looked at him and Aichi shook his head.

"Let Misaki–san handle this." Aichi said.

* * *

While many thought that Kurogasa went home. He was actually in the small alleyway next to the shop, where the bench was. He was sitting alone as had his shoulders slumped and his head hung down. He pull out his cards carefully looking them over with sad eyes… "Suman…"

Losing to Kai hurt… but what was worse was the fact that he was so stupid to get angry. His units, his own personal clan, paid a bigger price. Flashes of the battle in his imagination rapidly appeared in his mind from, Dragonic Overlord burning his Avatar to Uriel being struck down like an animal…

"Kurogasa…?"

"!" he gasped as he turned to see Misaki, worried. He wiped the tears from his eyes, trying not to look stupid.

"W–What is it Misaki? I said to leave me alone…" He muttered, looking away from her.

"I thought I'd come and see how you're doing since that fight." Misaki said in a concerned tone to Kurogasa and sat next to him on the bench.

"Well as you can see, I'm a wreck…" Kurogasa muttered. "I thought I'd get over this by now… that bastard Kai had the nerve to disrespect Nee–san's memory and…" He clenched his fist tightly.

"Then don't listen to him. What Kai said was uncalled for. And while it is, you can't let him get to you like that." Misaki said. "I don't want to sound mean, but if Kai could get to you like that, then Hiroji will most likely do the same thing."

"…" Kurogasa remained silent.

"Listen, I know you're still trying to come to terms with your sister's death, but… I don't want you doing this alone." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You helped me come to terms with my parents' death, now I want to help _you_."

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered, looking at her before looking back down and held her hand.

"Let me help you overcome this. You proved to me how much you helped me, so now, I want to do the same, do you think we can do it together?" Misaki asked Kurogasa with a small smile.

Kurogasa didn't say anything for a moment before he leaned his head on her shoulder with a small smile of his own. "Yeah… we can…"

"Good… I'll always support you as your Rear Guard." Misaki said to him.

"Heh… yeah, alright." Kurogasa chuckled a bit.

* * *

Kai sat in his favorite cafe drinking his coffee as a young waitress gave him a sandwich. Kai raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I didn't order this."

"Oh this is from the young lady over there." The waitress blushed from Kai's handsome face as she pointed to another girl.

She had light purple hair in a short hairstyle that fell to her neck and had bangs covering her forehead. She wore purple headphones and her skin was pearly white like a rare doll. She wore a lilac color jean jacket, and she wears a white skirt with knee high socks. Her left wrist has a bracelet that contained an amethyst stone cut flawlessly, with a watch on the other wrist that is crack and doesn't work.

"Pretty odd though. She knew when I came to take her order, and even heard me over her loud music." The waitress mused before leaving.

"…" Kai took his food and drink to the table where the girl sat, "Hey–"

The girl raised a finger to silence the teen who glared at her, she suddenly smiled hearing a certain beat before frowning. She took off her headphones which still played the song so loud, it was a miracle that her ears didn't bleed out. "Oh Kai! How are you?"

"Why are you here?"

The girl took half the sandwich and ate it while speaking, "Vell ashi toel yu (Well as I told you)–"

"Stop pretending to be an innocent girl, and tell me."

The girl pouted before swallowing her meal, "Fine~, I got the card you needed." she flipped her hand to show four copies of the same card.

Kai eyes widened as he reached over to take them, however the girl pulled them out of his reach, "Ah, ah, ah, ah!" she waved her finger at him. "You still need to do me a favor."

"I already did that." Kai said as he needed those particular cards… to stop _him_.

"Then you can do one more, besides, this is punishment for hurting that cute lad." The music lover said as Kai glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that. I was checking out that Angel Courier or something clan. I'll admit they're good but I'll stick with these." She opened her jacket to show three decks strapped to the inside of her clothing.

"Fine, I'll do one more. But give me two to hold your end of the bargain." Kai demanded as the girl did so, confusing Kai. "What? No lie or trick?"

"Nah, you're no fun to tease. Besides, this job is for me personally. If the rumors are true, after you go to Nationals, find a guy name Jun. He's an underground cardfighter, I don't know how or why but if you get a chance, tell him if he knows where The Pale Moon Hime is." The girl said as she stood up from the table and bowed. "Then find me when you get the info or not, and I'll hand in the rest of the The End deal?"

"Got it." Kai said as the girl quickly walked away before stopping.

"Oh, and stop tormenting that kid. You of all people should know what he's going through."

Kai looked at the two cards he work hard to gain in order to beat _him_ and maybe save him from that power, "I only needed to confirm something."

"Yeah? Well you have a weird of showing it. And for the record, he doesn't." The girl waved off, and left… before immediately returning back with an embarrassed look, "Listen, just something off topic but have you seen any tall handsome man wearing church clothing? About a few inches taller than you, a bit too sweet and possible being hounded by females?"

Kai just gave an odd look at the music blaring woman as he shook his head, "No… why?"

"Darn, still no leads." The girl sighed before perking up, "Well, no matter anyway good luck at National's Kai–kun, I'll be rooting for ya!" The girl waved off as she left the cafe with an extra skip in her step.

The Kagero clan user just drank his coffee and was about to eat the other half of his sandwich realizing that the girl also took it, he sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "Damn that girl…" He muttered before ordering another meal for himself.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And there you have it, guys, another chapter down and… Kai's being a jerk as always…

 **StardustXtreme:** Well, this _is_ Kai we're talking about, the lone wolf or in cardfight terms, a lone Fighter.

 **Azure Queen** : Eh, given the situation with his past and all, I give him a freebie… not because he looks cute… NOPE~!

 **StardustXtreme:** And this is why we will never grasp the concept of female crushes, anyway, Misaki… that's one corny line huh? Eh, I'll still love you as a Misaki fan.

 **Azure Queen:** Ha, and I'll never understand why males need to prove their ways by using violence so there. BTW, you're all probably wondering about that girl that was in that last bit huh. Well, stick around to find out more hehehe… Also Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier is the best girl in the show!

 **StardustXtreme:** I've been more of a Blaster Blade person, or rather his Liberator form.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Right… well, anyways, I really appreciate that you two are helping me out. Hopefully, we can get through all the seasons in the near future.

 **Azure Queen** : Of course, I hope to stay around to see my Silver Thorn Queen in action kya~! But in all seriousness, anything to help a friend and fellow writer.

 **StardustXtreme:** Not a problem for one of my favorite Yu–Gi–Oh!/Kamen Rider authors among other series like… Koihime Musou for example.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Alright, that's all the time we have for now! Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review! I'm back in business baby!

 **All: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	23. Welcome to the National Championships!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! Fen and Queen here for an all new chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **Azure Queen:** Hello everyone! I hope this chapter is good for you all.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! Because it's the start of the Vanguard National Championships!

 **Azure Queen:** And boy, there are some BIG stuff going on here, hehe!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! So hang onto your hats, because we're starting right now!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

A week has passed and after many mock cardfights and editing their decks with precision, Team NJS and Q4 were finally ready for the Nationals. Everything rides on this. As the sun arose that morning, so many people were up, preparing for the big day. For some, the thoughts of a new challenge, facing so many talented cardfighters was what brought them here. Others could already all feel the trophy in their hands, seeking the glory of becoming the National Champions. And for some, all they could see was the money they could get, every Pro League out there wanting to sign a deal with them.

However, how the day started out… wasn't exactly that feeling for a certain team.

"Did you _really_ have to call me last night about that stupid dance show?!" Kurogasa yelled at his partner who did a praying gesture with his hands.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I needed to tell someone about those hot chicks who did that sexy belly dance! Admit it, if Misaki did that you would change the channel to watch every second of it!" Koji chuckled perversely from last night.

"U–Urusai!" Kurogasa stammered blushing heavily.

"Ha, dude you gotta swing with that girl soon!" Koji said as he ducked down Kurogasa's spin kick. "Sheesh it was only a joke!"

"TEME~!" Though Kurogasa defeat from his and Kai's battle had gone by seven days, the wounds from the image of his clan being overrun and slaughtered like that was still hard to bear. But thanks to Misaki encouragement he was able to move on. Though whenever he meet with Kai he stayed silent not sure whether to yell at him or punch him.

Besides that, everything was going back to normal, that is to say right now with the two partners. As they ran to the location they saw Aichi and Kamui talking to each other, "Oh hey guys!" Kurogasa said as he spoke to the younger fighters.

"Kuro–niisan! How's it going so far?" Kamui asked.

"Doing good." Kurogasa said, before jabbing a thumb at Koji. "Until _this_ kono yaro ruined it. Seriously, calling me last night about that dance show…" he grumbled.

"C'mon, how could I not aibou?!" Koji complained

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever…" Kurogasa waved off. "Anyways, where's everyone else?"

"Right here." Rika and Misaki announced their presence as the boys look to see Rika wearing normal clothes but two older boys saw Misaki wear something besides her store clerk clothes or her school clothes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that a blue vest over it while wearing a white skirt held by black belt and white sneakers. Kurogasa noticed that she had her key necklace with a heart shape hole in its end. The girl noticed her friend's gaze and blushed slightly, "W–What? Is this not a good look?"

"N–No! It looks great on you!" Kurogasa stuttered as he Koji chuckled.

"Dude pick your tongue off the floor! Haha– ITETETETETETETETETETETE!" The dancer squeaked in pain as Rika pulled on his earlobe! "Rika~!"

"Don't 'Rika' me, you did it to yourself!" she scolded.

Aichi and Kamui chuckled nervously with a sweat drop, at the scene as Kyoshiro and Yukina showed up.

"Ara, looks like everyone's here." Yukina said.

"That's right! Team NJS is ready to roll!" Kyoshiro cheered.

"Dib on shotgun!" Kurogasa and Koji shouted before Rika was already sitting there. "Rika why?!" Kurogasa started but Rika gave them the 'oh please' look.

"Hey, I'm the guide… remember last time when we took a trip?"

The two male members of Team NJS shivered as Kyoshiro gained a dark cloud over his head, "Yeah… let's Rika have that seat."

"Aye–aye." Koji said with a pale look.

"What happened?" Aichi said.

The three teens said in perfect synch. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE TRIP!"

"Uh… okay?" Aichi sweat dropped.

"Ara, ara, we're not even there and it's already lively." Yukina giggled. "Saa te, before you do anything else, I actually have something for you three." Yukina said before pulling out… gift bags?

"What are those Kaa–san?" Kurogasa blinked.

"New clothes. They were on sale and I thought you three might want to look your best at the tournament." Yukina smiled. "And besides, those clothes you're wearing now need to be washed anyways."

The three all look at the new clothing which made them grin at the designs, "This is awesome, Arigatou, Kaa–san!"

As they were talking about the clothes Shin appeared smiling like always, "Hey, I got the seat chart ready!"

"EH?!" Everyone said, save for Kai who was already in one of the seats.

"Yeah well, since Kyoshiro also got a van, we have a lot of space. So most of both teams will be in one van while another will join me and Misaki."

"Kurogasa," Kyoshiro spoke to his son who listened. "Ask Shin if you can join him and Misaki. I saw the chart he made. You, Aichi, and Kai are in the same lane."

"Right." The Courier Saint user nodded before raising his hand. "Uh… Manager? Mind if I tag along with you and Misaki?"

"Huh? Well sure, I guess I'll have Aichi and Kai have Rika with them." The card shop owner said causing the boy sigh in relief.

"Ho~ wanted to tag with your–" Koji teased.

*BONK!*

"ITE!" Koji cringed in pain after being bonked on the head by Kurogasa.

"Shut… up…" Kurogasa growled as the disco lover retreated.

After that little scene the two vans went on their way to nationals. The trip was calm and quiet nearly halfway there, Kurogasa yawned as Misaki turned her head to smile at him. "Are we there yet?"

"No not yet." Misaki said.

"Mou~ I thought we would be by now." Kurogasa groaned.

"You should take a nap, from what Koji said it seems you didn't catch any sleep." Misaki said as her friend nods with a sigh.

"The disco baka happened to call me in the middle of the night for no reason…" He grumbled hanging his head from the stupid reason that Koji thought was important.

"Why?"

Kurogasa looked at Misaki blushing when his imagination started to picture her in those sexy belly dancer clothes…

*WHAM!*

"Kurogasa!?",Misaki turned her body to see the boy slouching on his seat lightly snoring. "Ohh, must have knocked something over." Though if she saw his face, the poor boy would have a nasty bruise, that he gave himself to prevent any… impure thoughts from entering his mind.

 _'ONORE KOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'_

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 23: Welcome to the National Championships!

Soon the vans arrived at the huge stadium where the Vanguard Nationals will take place. Everyone got off and all but Kai were in awe and amazement at how huge the event was, seeing many people and teams gathering in one place, the latter aiming for the glory of becoming National Champions.

"Whew… can you dig it…" Koji whistled.

"Wow, look at this place!" Kamui said excited.

"I know, it's huge. So, this is the stadium for the Nationals, huh? Awesome!" Kurogasa said, also amazed.

"Uh, Shin, this is the back entrance." Misaki pointed out.

"She's right, Shin." Kyoshiro added.

"EHHHHHHH?!" Shin gasped.

"The regional tournament grounds were impressive, but this tournament hall is even better." Aichi said, excited.

"Well, sure, it _is_ the national championship." Shin said as he looked over to the cars coming into the parking lots. "Because of that, the parking lot is already full… I'll park the car somewhere, so please wait around here a bit, you guys." Shin said as he went back into the van.

"Okay!" Aichi replied. As quick as that, Shin took off to park the van.

"Anata, shouldn't you be parking the van too?" Yukina asked.

"I got time." Kyoshiro waved off.

"Seems like it'll be a while before he gets back…" Misaki spoke out.

"Is he _that_ bad with parking?" Rika questioned.

"Well, the Nationals are big every year, so the parking spaces are gonna be taken fast." Kyoshiro pointed out.

"Guess all we can do is kick back and wait, huh?" Kamui said, placing his arms over his head in a relaxed pose.

"Yep." Aichi said and as he looked over to the left, he saw a news crowd interviewing someone. It was a man with black hair and he was wearing white robes and a hat that one would see at a graduation ceremony. "What is going on over there?"

"TV cameras! Today's tournament will be broadcast live all over the country!" Kamui explained.

"Really?" Aichi gasped.

"Like in full color, HD?!" Koji added.

"Cool! We're gonna be stars!" Rika said giddy.

"I think that's kinda jumping the gun there." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"They always broadcast the National tournament live. Haven't you ever seen it?" Misaki said.

"Well, yeah." Rika said, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Not me." Aichi said.

"Now that I see more closely, isn't that Dr. O?!" Kamui alerted as he took a better look at the interviewed celebrity. "Maybe this is Vanguard TV on location!"

"Seriously? Talk about amazing! I want to take a better look!" Koji smiled.

"C'mon, maybe we can get an interview!" Kamui said before running over there.

"Ara, ara, he's full of energy." Yukina smiled.

"Yep! He's sure fired up!" Kyoshiro laughed.

However, Kamui wasn't looking where he was and ran into a man with dirty blond hair, wearing a gray shirt with a red jacket worn over it, silver pants with black boots and had a silver pendant worn around his neck. As Kamui fell to the ground, the man kneeled down to see if he was alright.

"Oops, sorry, you okay?" The man asked.

As the others went over to see if Kamui was alright, Misaki picked up a book. "The History of Rome?" She read.

"Kamui, are you alright?" Aichi said as he kneeled down.

"I'm fine, Aichi–oniisan!" Kamui confirmed.

"Need to look where you're going kid." Koji said.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." The man apologized. "I guess I wasn't looking."

"No, it's okay." Kurogasa waved off. "I'm Kurogasa Kururugi. These are my teammates Rika Ryusaki and Koji Shinamori. We're Team Neo Justice Saints or NJS for short."

"NJS? Oh! You're the one with the Courier Saints aren't you?" The man recognized.

"You know about it?" Kurogasa asked surprised.

"Of course. It was quite a sight to see a new clan like yours participate in the Regionals." The man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kenji Mitsusada. You can call me Koutei."

"Koutei? Is that a nickname or something?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I'm part of Team Caesar."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?! Team Caesar?!" Kamui asked shocked. "The former champions before AL4 took the title?!" Kai raised an eyebrow at that.

"That Team Caesar? Talk about outta sight!" Koji said, just as shocked.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Koutei shushed. "I don't like to make it such a big deal, but yeah."

"Well, looks like you're here to try to take back to title huh?" Kyoshiro said. "Hi. Name's Kyoshiro. Kurogasa's father. And this is my wife Yukina." He then gestured to Q4. "And not to forget, this is Team Q4. Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui, the one you ran into."

"Yeah, and I still deserve an apology here!" Kamui huffed.

"Uh… didn't I already do that?" Koutei said sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, but he has a short fuse and short memory." Kai spoke out.

"Nandato?!" Kamui snarled, but Kai scoffed.

"Ara Kai–kun… you're not being nice." Yukina _smiled_. Kai looked at Yukina's smile and turned away. "That's what I thought." She said as her aura died down instantly.

"Um… w–what just happened?" Koutei stuttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kurogasa whispered.

"Oh, by the way, you dropped this." Misaki said, handing the book to Koutei said.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Koutei said, taking the book.

"Hey Koutei, where are you?!" Another voice called out.

As the others turned, they saw a man coming with navy blue hair tied in a tail and wearing a yellow buttoned short sleeved shirt with a green vest with frills and black pants and brown shoes.

"Oh, Gai!" Koutei waved.

"Don't 'Oh, Gai' me, Where were you? Yuri and I were waiting for you."

"Gomen, gomen." Koutei said sheepishly. "I just ran into new friends. Team Q4 and NJS."

"The teams from the Regionals who won?" Gai said as he looked to the said teams. "Oh, wow. Hi, I'm Gai Usui."

"Nice to meet you." All but Kai said.

"Gai! Koutei!" Another voice said, but when Kurogasa, Rika, Koji, Kyoshiro and Yukina turned to see where the voice came from. They all stood there shocked and wide–eyed. Especially Kurogasa. His eyes widened in shock as his pupils shrank and quivered. His heart literally skipped a beat as he was sweating cold sweat. His body was shaking, his breathing was abnormal and short, and he was feeling dizzy and lightheaded, when he finally laid eyes on the person in question. She was a young woman in her early adulthood with auburn colored hair tied into a ponytail with bangs on the side of her face, wearing a white midriff with a light orange shirt underneath and brown short jeans with white shoes.

But her face… looks just like–

"Sonna…!" Yukina whispered covering her mouth.

"It can't be…!" Kyoshiro got out.

"N–N… N–N–Ne… N–Nee… N–Nee–san…?!" Kurogasa stuttered badly.

"Pardon?" The woman said.

"What's going on with you guys?" Aichi asked worried.

"Is that you… Sayuri?" Yukina asked, as tears started coming down her eyes.

"Sayuri?" the woman said, confused. "No, my name is Yuri Usui."

"Ah…" Yukina said, snapping out of it before wiping her tears. "Gomenasai…"

"Hold on… Kurogasa… are you saying Yuri looks like your late sister?" Misaki asked, surprising the other Team Q4 members. Well Kai didn't show it, but he was surprised. Kurogasa couldn't say anything, as he was too stunned as he slowly staggered backwards.

"This can't be… Nee–san's been dead for two years… how can she–"

"Kuro…" Rika said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, aibou. She can't be Sayuri, remember?" Koji reminded his friend as he snapped out of it and saw her as someone else.

"Oh…" Kurogasa muttered before bowing his head down in shame. "I'm sorry… I…"

"It's okay. I must look like this Sayuri a lot, huh?" Yuri said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Actually, you look exactly like her, miss." Kyoshiro said. "I'm sorry for my wife and son. We lost our daughter, Sayuri, a couple of years ago and she looked exactly like you. Only a bit younger and with long pink hair."

"I see." Yuri nodded understandingly.

"Kuro–niisan…" Kamui said sadly.

"Don't worry." Kurogasa said, rubbing his eyes a bit. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa answered.

"Well, well, well, if ain't Koji, the disco dud." Everyone turned to see the familiar metal head man with pale skin, gray eyes, black spiked hair or a Mohawk, with some piercings and has a sort of biker–esque look with a leather jacket and black pants and shoes, having chains and spikes in some places.

"Sosuke!" Koji gasped.

"You know him?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yeah. I know him. He's a Vanguard fighter like me. We had some bad blood when his girlfriend decided to change from heavy metal to disco and we got into a fight over her, because he wasn't treating her right. And he accidentally hit her, which got him arrested and sent to juvie for a year."

"I'm still mad at you for that." Sosuke said.

"Oh c'mon! I told you that was a blast from the past, jive–turkey! You need to move on!"

"He's right, metal head. It's bad mojo to be mad about something like that." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl who was ticked at my gang taking your family's restaurant." Another said and lo and behold, the head of the Yoshitomi yakuza family showed up.

"Shinobu…!" Rika gritted.

"Nice to see you, little dragon girl. How's life been treating you since we met?" Shinobu smirked.

"What are you doing here?!" Rika snapped.

"What else? Sosuke and I are here to compete in the Nationals." Shinobu said. "Along with our leader of course. With the three of us, we make Team Dark Outlaws."

"For a second, I thought you two would be dating." Misaki deadpanned, which made the three members of Team NJS snicker.

"Yeah, right. Like Shinobu's my type." Sosuke scoffed. "Plus, she's too high maintenance."

"Like you're perfect, too, metal mouth." Shinobu sniffed. "The only reason why we're a team is because of our leader."

"And who's your leader?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh I believe you know him very well." Shinobu said, before slightly looking over her shoulder, "In fact, here he is now."

Approaching them was a male and as he walked closer and came into view, Kurogasa's eyes widened considerably as his heart literally skipped two beats before he slowly got angry, clenched his fist tight, and gritted his teeth hard. The man in question was young, about a year old than Kurogasa having jet black hair in the style of Zack Fair with crimson red eyes. His choice of attire was a purple shirt with a black trench coat over it with black pants and white shoes. Kyoshiro and Yukina gasped at the sight of the young man as well.

"It can't be…" Kyoshiro got out, before he growled.

"It's him…" Yukina added.

"Hiroji… Shirokawa…!" Kurogasa gritted.

"What?!" All of Team Q4, but Kai who only glared hard, gasped as they looked to the said person.

"That's Hiroji?" Aichi asked.

"The one who–" Kamui got out, and Kurogasa nodding was all he needed for an answer.

"Hmhmhmhm… it's been a while." Hiroji chuckled. "Still lamenting over a pathetic excuse of a cardfighter that is your sister?"

"DAMARE!" Kurogasa yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING NEE–SAN!"

"What?!" Team Caesar gasped.

"Oh, that? I thought I was doing the world a favor, getting rid of someone that doesn't deserve to live." Hiroji said.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!" Kurogasa gritted as his blood was boiling badly.

"TEME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kamui yelled.

"You're sick! How can you do something like that?!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Especially to our friend!" Misaki shouted.

"And what you have is not true strength," Kai frowned stepping to the front. "It's even worse when you abuse the kind of thing you call power to actually kill someone."

"What you fools call not true strength, I see as my ascension to be something more than you pitiful humans: a god." Hiroji smirked.

"A god?" Rika raised her eyebrow.

"You're crazy, jive–turkey!" Koji snapped.

"Hmph… obviously, you can't understand unless you have this power." Hiroji scoffed.

"That power is an abomination! It's nothing more than monstrous!" Kurogasa roared.

"And why are you two with this guy? You do know what this psycho is capable of, right?!" Rika said with a glare at Shinobu and Sosuke.

"Oh, we know. We have our own reasons to be with him." Sosuke said.

"Not to mention that we have a common enemy." Shinobu added pointing at Team NJS. "And that's you three."

"So, you cardfight just to target us? That's twisted!" Rika snapped.

"Oh we're not just targeting you. We're going to overwhelm you with our power and we're going to make this as tortuous as possible. We will break you so much, you won't have the will to cardfight, let alone live. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Hiroji laughed.

"KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Kurogasa yelled, wanting to go over there and beat the living daylights out of him.

"Son, no…!" Kyoshiro said sternly.

"But Dad–"

"I said no, son. It's not worth it." He added adamantly.

"Gh…!"

"Hmph! Guess your pops doesn't want to lose the so–called heir to your lame Saints! Not that I blame him." Hiroji chuckled darkly.

"Your crime isn't forgotten nor forgiven." Kyoshiro growled. "Mark my words, you _will_ pay for my daughter's death!"

"Che… You're not the first one to say that and I could care less. All I know is that after today, you may regret letting your son and his friends compete in this tournament." Hiroji said.

"At least, let me take this disco reject, Hiroji." Sosuke smiled as he glared at Koji. "I want to put it in his thick skull that heavy metal's the way to go and that's disco dead."

"And I have a score to settle with that little dragon." Shinobu said, looking at Rika. "She's going to experience firsthand what happens when she messes with the Yoshitomi Yakuza."

"All in due time." Hiroji chuckled. "Let's go." And with that, Team Dark Outlaws left but not before Hiroji looked over his shoulder saying to Kurogasa, "Go ahead and try to stop me. Because in the end, you can't defeat a god. At the very least, try and entertain me. Because if you disappoint, then you can join your sister in Hell."

"Gh…!" Kurogasa gritted his teeth angrily before Team Dark Outlaws finally left.

"What monsters!" Yuri gasped.

"I know right?! What a jerk!" Kamui snapped. "When I fight him, I'm gonna smash and beat the living nightlights out of him!"

"That's daylights." Aichi corrected.

"YOU GET MY POINT!"

"Still, this poses a problem." Koutei frowned.

"Yeah, I understand he's a horrible person, but how could he actually kill someone? And that god complex, what was that about?" Gai asked.

"It's all because of those glowing eyes…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Glowing eyes?" Team Caesar asked confused.

"It's what killed my sister. He used those eyes to somehow make the person feel like the attack actually hurt them." Kurogasa explained.

"That's impossible!" Koutei gasped.

"It sounds that way, but it's true and the worse thing is that he savoured every moment he attacked her like that. He… enjoyed seeing my sister suffer… he enjoyed killing her. And it was all because she gave him his first loss."

"How can someone like him even be allowed in Cardfighting? He can't be allowed in this tournament!" Yuri said.

"More than likely, his other teammates probably defeat the opponent, so he hardly plays. It makes it difficult to understand his playstyle." Koutei figured.

"It doesn't matter. If we fight, I'm going to crush him and make sure he answers for his crime of killing Nee–san!" Kurogasa said venomously.

"Kurogasa, you need to calm down," Misaki said, placing her hand on his shoulder, making him snap out of it somewhat.

"But–"

"Kurogasa, please. You can't let him get to you. That's what he wants. You need to calm down and breathe." Misaki said, giving her friend a strong stare.

"Yeah, Kuro. Trust me, I would love to crush that psycho and that snake that tried to take over my family's restaurant, but we can't let our feelings mess up our Cardfighting. You know what happened to me when I fought one of her cronies, right?" Rika reminded.

"Yeah, aibou, I know you want to lay the punishment on that jive–turkey and I want to shut that Sosuke up, but if we focus on who they are rather than our own actions, they're going to take us down. I know for a fact that Sayuri wouldn't like it if you fought for her while letting your anger blind you." Koji pointed out.

"They're right, son. What would your sister say if you let your feelings blind you when you fought Hiroji or anyone during the Nationals?" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent for a moment, "I just…"

"Don't worry. Your sister will be avenged, but you have to do this the right way." Kyoshiro said approaching him. "What Hiroji has is not true strength. The fact that he actually killed your sister with that power shows how weak and cowardly he was. Your strength on the other hand is true and just."

"Dad…" Kurogasa muttered.

"You can't let someone like him get away with something he calls power, knowing he'll abuse it." Kyoshiro added.

"Trust your friends and your Deck and they'll help you." Yukina said.

"Kaa–san…" Kurogasa said, before nodded. "Okay… I'll do this the right way."

"Now that's the aibou I know!" Koji smiled widely.

"We'll support you no matter what." Misaki smiled gently.

"Thank you." Kurogasa said gratefully.

"Whatever." Kai simply said as he took a glance at his newly acquired cards that he obtained from the girl. _'I shouldn't use this without one more…'_

"Kai–kun?" Aichi started but was sad that Kai ignored him while he put his trump card away for now.

 _'If I go against_ him _or that Hiroji, I need to save this at the end.'_ The Master of Dragonic Overlord thought and nodded to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building on a high floor was a waiting room. The ones occupying it happened to be all three members of Team Ultra Rare, Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko and they looked out the window seeing the events happening below. "It seems that all the pieces are here." Suiko said.

"Good," a voice spoke that didn't belong with any of the females. "Though it still concerns me…"

Suiko and Kourin both look to see the youngest member of Ultra Rare glowing, "What is it?" Kourin asked.

"That new clan, ever since the council allowed for Royal Paladin and _that_ other clan to finish their petty battle, the other clans have been put on standby." Rekka said though not in her voice but rather a young male voice came out.

"Yeah, you told us that wasn't the first time that some clans come and go. Didn't a Dark Zone clan vanish when the new king of Royal Paladins was chosen at that time?" Kourin explain as Rekka's head nodded.

"But… it's more complicated than that… it's…"

"The Courier Saints?" Suiko asked knowing that only answer is that boy who visited their shop.

"Correct Suiko, as we speak I'm looking through the records to find any mentioning of them, however… I _did_ find something frightening."

"And… that would be?" Kourin asked.

"More clans will appear soon and possibly, from what these records tell me… our enemies." The boy voice said with slight fear causing the two older girls to glance at each other in slight worry.

"Are you certain?" Suiko questioned.

"Not entirely, that is why this new clan I've never heard of is causing me to worry. And also this…" Rekka opened her hand to show a image of light. It was an oil style painting of two armies. On the left side was Blaster Blade, Dragonic Overlord, CEO Amaterasu, and many more all ready to do battle while the right side is what scared them was more of insane looking monster cybernetic dragons, old hero Vanguard clans with red rings behind them, and lastly above those armies were two armies consisting of angels. One of which are the regular angels, and the other which are fallen angels. In between them was a large green magic circle that had gears as designs. "This old painting."

"Aren't those…" Kourin got out.

"Yes, I don't know how but this was the last recorded war before most of the clans of Cray vanished."

"And you think the boy has one of those revived clans, the Courier Saints." Suiko deduced.

"Yes, and while I hope they can offer their help later on against what I fear might return, I also pray that this doesn't cause more clans to arise from their slumber as well. Until we know more, we wait and watch." Rekka's body stopped glowing as she shook her head. "Whoa… I'll never get use to that. Brr!" The girl shivered.

"Suiko should we talk to Kurogasa about this?" Kourin asked while Suiko shook her head.

"No, like he said we will wait and watch for now…" Suiko said.

"And speaking of, who's watching _her_?" Kourin frowned.

"Kourin, I know that you don't like it, but she's not a criminal or anything like that… she's our beloved sister." Suiko said sadly as Kourin turned her head and Rekka look saddened by the mention of _her_.

"That's not the point. She ditched us for a reason." Kourin pointed out.

" _He_ allowed her to go off thinking it might help realize what is necessary."

"Pfft, yeah two years ago." Rekka mocked what _he_ thought. "He still keeps in the shadow, and I know it's to protect us… but we should know still."

"Please let's stop talking about our missing sister. She'll return when she wants too, until then we have to hold the fort by ourselves." Suiko said using a strict voice that rarely uses causing Kourin and Rekka to agree.

"Fine…" Kourin sighed.

* * *

Hiroji was laughing in his mind as he looked at the girl in front of him, "Thanks girl, I won't forget this."

"Like I said, I'm only doing what is _necessary_ but I warn you to use it only in dire situations… even you're… uh, godly abilities will burn out if you use too much." She said as the boy took her hand and kissed it. "…Tch…"

"I'll take it into consideration." Hiroji grinned.

As the god complex teen left, the girl wiped her hand on her skirt, "Disgusting prick… the things I do for the world. I'd rather have that cute boy kiss me…" She walked away as she past dozens of people who were now entering the stadium. "…" the girl looked up after reaching the outside knowing the room where _they_ are… "Only doing what's necessary." she whispered, "This is for the best…" she pulled out two photos one was with _them_ , Ultra Rare, and her smiling while wearing the same uniforms. She puts that one in her pocket as she look at the other photo which was her a bit younger than the last photo with the two other girls and a boy all wearing robes that only the church will allow them to wear. "Got to find the others…"

As she ran she didn't notice that Suiko was watching her with caring eyes…

* * *

After Kyoshiro managed to somehow park the other van, he managed to get back with the group who were near the entrance where the gift shop was.

"Phew… finally made it." Kyoshiro sighed in relief.

"You should have parked the van earlier but you don't want to listen to me." Yukina slightly pouted.

"Hey I made it didn't I?" Kyoshiro said sheepishly.

"…Okay pay up Koji." The Courier Saint user said as the disco lover paid him a ten thousand yen bill. Both males seeing Morikawa wearing a pink robe cheering for Kourin as she and the rest Ultra Rare were singing on stage. Though he also roped in Izaki and Miwa into the mix too sadly.

"I thought Morikawa would have _some_ sense of decency but man can these girls make such groovy music. Ha!" Koji started to dance to the tune as everyone chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Mattaku…" Kurogasa facepalmed.

"THE MAN OF EARTH CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF ULTRA RARE!"

"Whatever…" Kurogasa muttered. "Still, at least my clothes are better than _that_ getup." He added, looking at himself. His new clothes consists of a white jacket that had his clan symbol on the back of it, that was over a blue shirt that had the name "Team NJS" on it. He also now wore cargo shorts that had a unique belt that held his deck but had the name of his clan on it in kanji, 'クーリエ・聖人 (lit. Kurie Seijin)' on it in grey gunmetal color.

"Yeah, my clothes are outta sight!" Koji said as he spun around stopping and showing his clothes. Compared to Kurogasa, the saying 'less is more', couldn't be more true. He had a puffy silver shirt with top buttons that were undone to show a bit of his chest and had loose bellbottom pants for man that each side of the leg was the word 'DISCO' witten in silver and gold. Lastly to his belt had also the word DISCO spelled out but the 'I' had the Dimensional Police clan symbol on it, "Heh Dyn–o–MITE!"

"Oh please, _I_ make this look good with these clothes on." Rika said, as she showed off her new clothes as well. Rika's new clothes consist of a red shirt with a green Neo Nectar symbol in the middle. She wore a tan denim mini jacket that was open and covered her midriff and she wore tan mini shorts and brown boots that went up to her knees. On her hair was hairpin that also held the Neo Nectar symbol.

"Let's just agree it's better than what Morikawa's wearing." Kurogasa pointed back to Morikawa.

"I heard that!" Morikawa snapped.

"You were supposed to!" Kurogasa countered.

"Hey, let me ask." Gai started to asked Aichi, "So what's it like on a four person team? Do your best players only play, or do you all get a piece of the fun?"

"Huh?" Aichi can only start before Gai continued asking more questions.

"Or is by the opponents? Or you guys just don't think about?"

Aichi started to speak but stop, _'Forgot that this is a three-person matchup. Like back at Regionals…'_

"Gai c'mon stop pestering the kid, it isn't polite to talk about their way of strategies." Yuri said as the man sighed.

"Huh? Right, sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Kai started getting everyone to look at him, "Who gets to play doesn't need strategies. It's the easy route, the weakest player will sit out." His gaze was upon Aichi before looking away. "And that's final."

"Oi, you can't make decisions for your team like that!" Kurogasa started as Kai looked back at him.

"Can it, you don't have a say." Kai glared at the only Saint user.

"I agree." Misaki started, "Just because you have better winning stats doesn't make you the leader."

"Yeah!" Kamui also agreed causing Kurogasa to smile at their support.

"Calm down guys, no need to get angry!" Koutei started as Kai sighed.

"Whatever, go ahead. Tell Shin to let Aichi take my place for today's matches. Get me when the ceremony starts." Kai said heading towards the café of the stadium but stopped. "Let's make one thing clear, I'm not interested in this team or any of that nonsense. I'm here to win…"

"Kai–kun!" Aichi started as he felt bad that Kai had to leave them like that.

"BWA, FINALLY!" Shin yelled getting in Aichi's way, "It took me forever to find you! I own that purple-haired girl thanks for pointing me to the right direction."

"Kai–kun!" Aichi tried to look for his friend but to no luck. He couldn't find him.

"Aichi, if I may give some advice?" Koutei started as Aichi nodded. "Listen I know you want to chase after him, but right now if you don't hurry to register, you'll forfeit. Talk to him when the matches are done, besides I think he needs time alone."

"I… guess so." Aichi sighed dejectedly.

"C'mon teams, let's go register and then head to the field." Kyoshiro said before the three groups nodded, heading over there. However, Kurogasa and Yuri were the only ones trailing behind. Every time he looked at her, he would be reminded of his sister.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"Huh? Oh… sorry." Kurogasa apologized. "It was rude of me to stare at you like that. It's just… you really remind me of Nee–san…"

"…" Yuri walked over to him patting his shoulder, "I know it's hard, but I know you can move on."

 _'You're making it worse…'_ Kurogasa thought as the girls kindness reminded him of his Nee–san, "I'll try." he smiled sadly.

"Good, now come, don't want to get stuck in last place do ya?" Yuri smiled before she walked ahead as Kurogasa chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

"WHHOOOOO KOURIN–CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Morikawa yelled out loud.

"Dude, how can that guy not get punch for being so loud?" Koji wondered as he and his team along with Q4 and Kai were on the field. "They may be hot, except for the orange geki, but that guy is so close as full–on stalker!"

"What a great day for a Vanguard tournament right girls?" Rekka spoke into the microphone as Kourin and Suiko agreed cheerfully.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Vanguard National Championships!" Kourin announced.

"We all thank you for being a part of this historic event!" Suiko added.

Back on the field Team Caesar saw Kai with his teammates as they watch Ultra Rare, "Glad to see that they didn't have to forfeit." Koutei said.

"Heh, Koutei you got to learn to stop being such a nice guy." Gai spoke smiling at his leader kindness.

"Well said, for once Gai, you better start paying attention to our team mister! Or we'll blame you for letting us lose!" She joked as Koutei nodded.

"Ahaha, you're too kind Yuri. Let's show these guys who's boss."

"Now let's explain how these elimination matches work!" Suiko started as Kourin was right next to her. The huge Titantron screen then showed the tournament brackets. "There are 32 teams here gathered today. We will have two preliminary rounds in an elimination style tournament, best two–of–three."

"The team who manages to win their first two rounds will advance to the finals next week!" Kourin added.

"And from there, we will determine who becomes the National Champions!" Rekka chirped.

"So good luck to all teams!" All three girls said winking to the audience. As the girls left Kourin saw something that made her eyes widen. In one of the seats was a girl who was wearing headphones smiling at the stage. _'It's her…'_

"Alright! Thank you Team Ultra Rare!" MC Mya announced as he came onto the stage with Dr. O following him. "I'm MC Mya and I'll be your announcer and commentator for this tournament! And we have a special guest for you all! Commenting with me is none other than Dr. O!" the crowd cheered at that.

"This is such a delight, I ho~pe you all are enjoying this O~pportunity!" The white–clad doctor said emphasizing the O.

"Well, now that all the teams know which groups they are in, we can finally start this tournament." MC Mya said before he gestured his hand to the Titantron screen. The screen then showed the tournament bracket and showed all the team's names before the match cards shuffled all over the place. Once it was done shuffling, the match cards were set. "Okay! All the match cards are set! Let's see who's facing who!" Q4 and NJS looked to see where their matches are.

 **A Block**

Team NJS vs. Team The Sirens  
Team Caesar vs. Team Dark Outlaws

 **B Block**

Team Q4 vs. Team Muscle Brain  
Team Jurassic Army vs. Team AL4

"!" Kurogasa's eyes widened considerably at who Team Caesar was going against.

"Oh crap…" Koji said as he looked at the three dark players. Especially Hiroji who walked up to their team smiling mockingly as ever.

"Well, it looks like I'll be taking down another batch of weaklings. Heh, my power isn't going to be useful against mongrels like you. But I guess, I'll refrain from causing _permanent_ damage… for now." The mad teen laughed as his teammates send mocking looks to Koji and Rika.

"This isn't good, we got to warn Koutei and the others to forfeit." Rika started as she felt that no one should fight that craze power–lusting egomaniac.

"If you ever dare harm Yuri, I'm going to–" Kurogasa growled at Hiroji, clenching his fist tightly.

"Sure… if you had any power over me! Face the facts mongrel, unless you got the same godly power like me… there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

"I swear I'm going to–!"

"Okay stop," Yuri yelled out as she looked at Hiroji, "You better back off or I'll make you wish that power of yours can heal yourself when I'm through with you!"

Hiroji glared at the girl, "Tch, you remind me of that chick who bested me, that one time, too bad she died. Whatever… c'mon we're leaving."

"Good luck little dragon." Shinobu mocked the Neo Nectar user as she left with the males.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Kurogasa growled, clenching his fist even tighter.

"Kuro…" Misaki said worried.

"Long time no see, Kai." A new voice said.

The teams look to see tall man with purple hair, his face shows nothing but strictness as his robe enforces that out look due to how it look almost like a uniform on a soldier. The man hair was done in downwarding spikes as he chin had patch of purple hair there as well. Kai looked up to see him. "Tetsu…"

"Who's this guy Tetsu?" A white haired boy asked wearing a plain white shirt with no sleeves with black tie around it. On his arms were to be the white arm sleeves that went well with his clothing, it made him look classy… if you wiped the annoying smirk on his face. He also wore black slacks that had a chain on the side and lastly black dress shoes.

While the only girl spoke with sly smile, "Friend of yours?" She wore a single piece, but oh so alluring to look at her. It was a navy blue uniform, almost like jacket–like design, the clothing lining was white, and at the end of the girl's clothing was more or less like a skirt with pink ribbons on the sides. To complete the look she had navy blue choker around her neck and a silver belt that was held loosely on her hips. She also had dark blue hair that fell to the top of her back and dark blue eyes.

"An old acquaintance." Tetsu answered.

"Hey, I've seen them before in a magazine!" Shin recognized. "They're part of Foo Fighters. Team AL4! Tetsu Shinjou, Asaka Narumi, and Kyou Yahagi."

"Team AL4?" Aichi wondered.

"Where's Ren?" Kai demanded as Tetsu eyes became more stern.

"You think he would be interested in the preliminaries? You should know that of all people."

"Really? Need I remind you that I'm trying not to remain in the past… like someone else is." Kai spoke back with slight annoyance despite trying not to.

"Kai, you know them?" Aichi said only for Kai to glance back.

"My past is no one's business." The Kagero user said as Aichi flinch like someone kick him. "So will he play in the other rounds?" Kai returned his eyesight to Tetsu who stood tall.

"That is if you make the finals." Tetsu said.

"Just so you know, Ren is playing on two other teams that are part of Foo Fighter." Kyou snickered.

"It might as well be set in stone seeing how Foo Fighter will go against Foo Fighter in the end." Asaka added.

Tetsu turned around, looking at Kai one last time, "It seems our teams are in the same block, so it looks like we will be fighting soon… just like old times."

"Hmph…" Kai scoffed leaving already.

"Kai–kun, wait!"

"I told you before, don't try to bring up my past." The Kagero user said before moving on. "Get me when we're on the second matchup."

"Aichi, just let him be." Misaki started for once defending Kai. "We all have something that we don't want to talk about."

"Yeah, even he deserves to have his own time." Kurogasa said.

"He still doesn't have to be a jerk about it though." Kamui crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we have our own problems to settle with." Rika reminded. "I know our team does."

"Hey," Koutei and his team came towards Team NJS, "Kurogasa, I need ask should we have any last minute advice?"

"I… dunno. Last time I saw him fight, I only remember those _eyes_ but didn't see his clan, all I can say is let Yuri be in second battle. Knowing that bastard, he'll go first to flaunt his power or last since he thinks we're not up to snuff."

"I see," Yuri nodded and looked at Koutei. "It's up to you Koutei."

"Hmm… if it's really alright with you go second." Team Caesar's leader said.

"Alright, I'll do that, but don't expect me to forfeit if he is my opponent. I'll go all out on him." The girl declared as Koji sighed.

"I was kinda hoping that you guys will forfeit. Oh well, good luck in your match." Koji said.

"Just… be careful out there…" Kurogasa said to Yuri.

"Don't worry, I might not look like it, but I'm built tough." Yuri smiled.

"Alright, let's win!" Kyoshiro shouted as Team NJS and Caesar left to head for their location. Soon they split from Koutei's team as they reached their dugout. "So what do you think our opponents are like?"

"Sirens? Maybe groovy chicks?" Koji said to ease the atmosphere as he then actually wondered something. "Crap, what if they all use that… clan!?"

"What… ohh, Bermuda Triangle? Ha, well I guess me and Rika will have to win." Kurogasa chuckled as Rika picked up Koji by his new shirt.

"Listen up you disco loving freak, I don't mind with all this annoying crap you say everyday. But if you cost us a win from getting a little nosebleed, I'll make you regret it!" Rika pulled in Koji's face near hers to make him look at her eyes which were filled with rage.

"Okay, okay, okay I get it!" Koji pleaded before Rika let him go.

"Ohh, who should go first?" Kurogasa asked as his team look at him.

"Well, besides getting instant lost from the baka over yonder." Rika pointed at Koji before resuming, "How about you? Your clan is still new so maybe that can give you an advantage."

"Yeah, that it may give us on what cards they might play." Koji also added his two cents.

"…Alright." Kurogasa smiled. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well… this escalated rather quickly.

 **Azure Queen:** …WAHHHH~! MY KING IS GOING BACK TO HIS COLLEGE… IN THREE DAYS!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Oi, oi, oi, calm down. -_-;

 **Azure Queen:** *Perks up* right, *Sniff* Anyways, some twists have happened. Kurogasa most hated enemy entering the Nationals with the rivals of Rika and Koji. I wonder if they can beat them?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** They better. And they need all the luck they could get. Because once they face Team Dark Outlaws, things are gonna be chaotic. Especially if and when Hiroji and Kurogasa face each other.

 **Azure Queen:** Hmm… something tells me you have something planned for that upcoming match.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** I'm not telling. My lips are sealed.

 **Azure Queen:** *pouts* Boo… stingy~. Well stay tuned for the next chapter our sweet followers!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** And don't forget to Like, Subscribe, and Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	24. Forseeing Defeat

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints! With yours truly and Azure Queen residing!

 **Azure Queen:** Greetings to all~!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** We know you've been waiting! And now it's finally here!

 **Azure Queen:** I know I have, eeeeek! I can't wait for Team NJS to battle Team Sirens!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well wait no longer! We have Kurogasa going up against one of its members! Who will it be? And can Kurogasa beat that said member? Who knows?! Well, _we_ do since we wrote it but you guys don't, so… yeah.

 **Azure Queen:** …Aw man, I forgot already~! T_T Oh well, let's hope Kurogasa's team can handle these team!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep, so let's go! Oh and one more thing, since hologram technology is now involved, no italilzing for this one. Alright, I'm done, let's go!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"So… what's taking them so long?" Koji said as he saw the team on the other side of the field in their respective dugout still talking.

"This is pretty weird." Rika said before shivering. "Brr… did anyone else feel that?"

"Feel what? I feel fine." Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"It's like someone was leering at me… and for once I would rather have Koji look at me like that, than feel that again!" Rika cuddled herself trying to forget what she felt.

"Excuse me?" Koji raised an eyebrow too.

"Oh, as if you have a right to deny looking at me whenever you think I'm not watching!" Rika spat out before shivering again. "DOES NO ONE FEEL THAT CHILL?!"

"Rika, we have no clue what you're talking about." Kyoshiro said confused.

"Maybe it's Shinobu?" Kurogasa said, noticing something that caught his eye.

"Heh, maybe she swings that way eh aibou?" Koji joked, elbowing his partner at his suggestion.

"Oi!" Kurogasa blushed heavily.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rika gawked. "I'm on the straight and narrow as far orientation goes!"

"Really? Cause from the track record of boy- oh that's right you don't have one~!" Koji teased as Rika's head became comically big.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN IDIOTIC CASANOVA JERK!"

"Alright, team calm down before you all boil over." Kyoshiro said, placating the teens. "Look, you're all probably nervous since this is the first time we're in tournament of this level. So just calm down, take deep breaths, and relax."

"Excuse me?" The referee appeared in front of the dugout window.

"GAH!" The four people cried out in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, ahem… forgive us for the wait, but your opponents wanted to meet with you all and have a handshake."

"A handshake?" Koji echoed before noticing Rika shivered again.

"Yes, they said they sometimes do this." the referee explained as he pointed to the three cloak figures in the middle of the field.

"Uh… sure, we can do that." Kurogasa blinked.

"See? The other team is showing good sportsmanship. Remember, it's all about having fun." Kyoshiro perked up.

"Thank you, I'll go tell Team Sirens."

"Alright let's go." Kurogasa said as he went first while two friends followed him.

"I don't know why but this is a bad idea…" Rika mumbled as Koji pats her back.

"Cheer up, we got nice team to fight with. Besides, what could go wrong?"

"The fact that you invoked Murphy's Law is what could go wrong." Rika sweat dropped with an eye twitching as her skin slightly paled.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 24: Forseeing Defeat

"Alright, it's time for the first of preliminary rounds to start!" MC Mya announced. "It's going to be Team Sirens vs. Team NJS! And I'm sure you've heard of their exploits Doctor O!"

"Yes, I have. Especially about the new clan, the Courier Saints!" Doctor O expressed. "I wonder how this exclusive clan can deal with the lovely Sirens?"

"Oh look! They're facing each other now!" Mya said as Kurogasa team was facing the three cloak players of Sirens.

"So, why did you guys do this?" Kurogasa said as he shook hands with the middle member.

"…To give some relief to you newbies."

"Hey, who are you calling newbies?!" Rika snapped.

"Whoa, easy soul sistah." Koji placated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We meant no insult." The girl from the left said in stoic tone as she took off her cloak. This was a young woman who is a bit short compared to all the fighters persent, who wears a white winter sweater that has a two little fuzzyballs. She also wears a black skirt with white leggings. She also has a X hair pin in the middle of her hair. She has cold emotionless red eyes. "We were the same when we started our team in Nationals too."

"I see, well I'm glad your kindness extends this far." Kyoshiro said.

The middle cloaked girl chuckled while taking off her own cloak. She is a beautiful girl wearing the black version off Ichigo's clothes but with more frilly designs. She has a more adult body making men Kurogasa and Koji blush hard from looking at her. Like Ichigo she has ivory white hair, however she has an eyepatch that has a white rose to covered right eye. "Well, it was my decision as Team Leader to allow this judgment right? Coach Ichigo?" She turned to the only female on their team not wearing a cloak.

"Please stop Zero." Ichigo sighed as the last one finally spoke holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Hehehehe, girls let's stop! Come here cutie~!" The cloaked girl from the right brought her hand to Rika.

"Uh…" Rika started looking at Kurogasa who still shaking Zero's hand while Koji shook Ichigo's. "Thanks for the– EPP!"

The Neo Nectar user was pulled into a tight hug before was she let go, "Teehee, sorry you look soo~o cute!"

"Ni, you need to stop doing that to every girl you see cute." Zero sighed irritably.

"I can't help it… especially with this one. I can tell she's feisty!"

The last cloaked girl took off that said cloak to reveal herself. Her clothes were a blue tank top and tight jean shorts. Many males began to have a small nosebleed when they saw her perfect skin and curves. Unlike her two teammates Ni's hair was blue and somewhat untamed making it actually cute on her style. "Hopefully I get to be paired up with you!" She sent Rika a wink making her shiver.

"Holy crap, that was _you_ making me cold?!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll warm you up later." She teased.

"Dude is it wrong that I want Rika to fight her?" Koji asked.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"Baka! Unlike you, I have respect for women!" Kurogasa snapped with his fist smoking.

"Ho~? is that so?" Zero said, before adding, "Hey Ichigo. He's _all_ yours." She then dragged Ni with her back to their dugout.

"Hai…" The quiet girl said as she looked at Kurogasa. "Acknowledged."

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Welp, good luck with her, man. YO NI, WANT TO FIGHT RIKA NEXT ROUND?!" Koji asked.

"What?!" Rika gawked.

"SURE!" The girl gave a thumbs–up.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Rika asked incredulously to Koji.

"Hmm, entertainment. Hehe, ya dig?"

*BONK!*

"I'll dig a grave for you!" Rika said putting Koji in a headlock while punching his head while walking back with him.

"Well son, better get going." Kyoshiro said as he started to leave, but not before adding, "And remember…"

"Huh?" Kurogasa said.

"Just have fun alright?" Kyoshiro reminded. "At least until… you know…"

Kurogasa was silent for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

"…Do you need a moment?" Ichigo asked before pulling out a deck. "If so, I have mints and/or gum you can chew on."

"Uh… no thanks." Kurogasa said sheepishly, before taking out his deck.

* * *

Beatrix was smiling as she ate some popcorn, "Well this is interesting. I wonder how he'll lose…"

"Ha, I knew there was a reason I like you."

 _'Dammit, not him again…'_ Beatrix groaned in her thoughts as she looked to her left to see Hiroji.

"What do _you_ want? I'm kinda busy." Beatrix frowned before looking back at the match to eat more popcorn.

"Oh Beatrix, you shouldn't stay here with the mongrels. Shinobu has a nice room for our team if you're interested."

"No thanks. Leave me alone." Beatrix said. _'Suiko–neechan, if you can hear me… I hate you for making me watch their prick.'_

"Well then, I'll sit here to keep you company." He said with his arm reaching around only to stop when he felt a punch to somewhere that couldn't be possibly be prepared to be hit at. "OOH~!"

"Like I said when we first met… no touching me."

"Tch… fine." Hiroji gritted before wobbling away.

"When will he learn?" Beatrix rolled her eyes before smiling seeing both players place their decks.

* * *

"…" Ichigo stared towards Kurogasa before looking at her deck. "Wait… Zero!" Ichigo said tossing her a spare deck where the black clad girl grabbed it. "Send me my foreseeing Clan!"

"Sure." Zero said, before throwing her the said Deck to Ichigo which she caught.

"Foreseeing?" Kurogasa got out. "Probably an Oracle Think Tank…" He muttered quietly.

"Is… that even allowed? To switch decks like that?" Rika tilted her head.

"Technically speaking she hasn't started and they only register the players not the decks." Kyoshiro said chuckling. "Kind of genius for them to have multiple decks like that."

They stood in their respective places before a starting sound alerted both players look down to see a machine produce smoke. "What/Whoa?" Both players said startled by the sudden surprised, as the machine spun around them still creating smoke before stopping at them directly. They saw that the machine had the the circles needed for the Vanguard mats.

"Whoa… a bit from the Regionals, but still works the same." Kurogasa said. Both players then placed their Starting Vanguards in the Vanguard circle and drew five cards. After mulliganing their hands, they were finally good to go.

"…Ready?" Ichigo asked with a small smile.

"Yosh!"

"Let's get this match started!" MC Mya announced.

"Begin the match!" The referee said.

* * *

 **"STAND UP/THE VANGUARD!"**

As soon as they flipped their Starting Vanguards over, all of a sudden, the air blew from under them as their spaces glowed their respective colors. They look to see brown clouds of gust going around the white field they were standing in.

"Here we go!" Morikawa exclaimed.

A few moments later, meadow hills appeared before them, popping out of the ground as they stood amongst a beautiful grassy field with flowers around them, "Sugoi…" Ichigo whispered as she saw in front of her, the Vanguard she chose. It was the woman with the metallic flower–like wreath behind her head, holding her two diamond–shaped gem staff. "Lozenge Magus…" **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]** The mage looks back to smile at Ichigo both were now sending their gaze at Kurogasa.

"Victory Angel!" Kurogasa declared as he saw in front of him, his trusty staff–wielding angel. **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

"I'll go first… Ride, Battle Sister Cocoa!" Ichigo said after drawing her card and placing a new Vanguard in the circle.

A pillar of light engulfed the female Magus as a nun with long purple hair, with a red gem necklace around her neck, wearing the same clothes as Chocolat appeared with a calm, but benevolent expression on her face. **[Battle Sister, Cocoa – 7000 Power]** Her eyes were close with a cute smirk towards her enemy, before pulling out a throwing knife and playing with it expertly.

"With Cocoa's skill, I check the top card of my Deck." The girl said looking at the card she drew. "And leave it on top." Ichigo added, doing that. "Lozenge Magus's skill, lets me move her to the Rear Guard."

Another pillar of light appeared behind Cocoa and Lozenge Magus appeared behind her. **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]**

"Turn end."

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battle Sister, Cocoa** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Victory Angel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright my go!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Angel Knight, Haniel!"

A pillar of light engulfed Victory Angel before he was replaced with the young black haired man wearing grayish–silver armor on most of his body except for his hands and legs. His wings stuck out from the back of his armor as he held a short sword and shield in his hands. **[Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"Victory Angel moves to the Rear Guard." Kurogasa said, placing the said card on the left bottom. Another pillar of light appeared and Victory Angel stood. **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]** "Call! Rainbow Wings!" He said next and the rainbow feathered eagle appeared. **[Rainbow Wings – 6000 Power]**

"And as usual, Kurogasa starts with a decent line up of units for his Courier Saints!" MC Mya announced.

"Hmm…" Zero said as Ni looked at her leader with a cute look.

"What's wrong Shiro–neechan? I thought you were excited to meet the new clan." Ni asked as her sister slumped on her seat.

"I thought they had more style… oh well it's game over with the lad." Zero started before bonking Ni's head. "And don't call me Shiro it's ZERO!"

"Hai, hai. But seriously, you shouldn't judge cards by their looks."

"This coming from the girl who can't keep it in her pants when looking at something cute?"

"…Point made." Ni said with a pout as they saw Kurogasa attack.

"Angel Knight, Haniel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Ichigo said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Guardian Saint, Alexander – No Trigger]**

Haniel spreads out his wings and flew towards the Battle Sister. Once close in range, he bashed her with his shield before slashing her with his sword, making the nun cry out in pain before Haniel flew back. **[7000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ichigo said, revealing her top card and it glowed red. "Look a Draw Trigger, who would have thought?" Ichigo said emotionlessly even though she was joking. "The +5000 Power is given to my Cocoa and I get to draw an extra card." She added, while Cocoa staggered herself up. **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Tch… I can't attack now." Kurogasa gritted. "I end my turn."

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battle Sister, Cocoa** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Rainbow Wings/ **Angel Knight, Haniel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Victory Angel/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"That was smart of her." Miwa started as Morikawa smiled.

"That she knows that Team NJS are too strong?"

"No, she used her cards to give her an advantage. She uses Cocoa in her first turn to check if she had a Trigger." The blonde jokester said. "Kurogasa needs to be extra careful, the way she plays seems that she wants to be ten steps ahead of everyone."

"My turn." The girl adding the seventh card into her hand. "Ride, Battle Sister Mocha."

Cocoa waved goodbye as the pillar took her spot until a lightly tan nun appeared! She stood tall and confident as she look at the Courier Saints. She wore a black version of the habit compared to Cocoa while giving an annoyed look. **[Battle Sister, Mocha – 8000 Power]** "I Call Maiden of Libra." Appearing in light was a flying angelic woman wearing bandages around her bust and a purple sash to cover her lower area. She looked at the Courier clan as her scales slightly went up and down. **[Maiden of Libra – 9000 Power]**

"Maiden of Libra attacks your Vanguard!" Ichigo said as she swiped the card to attack.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

Libra flew slowly up as her scales glowed sending blast of light towards the Angel Knight and hitting her target, exploding on contact and making smoke fill the area, forcing Kurogasa to cover himself **[9000 Power]**.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa gritted as he managed to reveal the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Lozenge Magus, Battle Sister Mocha attacks your Vanguard. Lozenge Magus's skill. She adds another +3000 Power to her own. Battle Sister, Mocha's skill. If I have four or more cards in my Hand, she gets +3000 Power."

"Holy smokes, she ain't playing!" Izaki exclaimed.

"So wait, 8000 plus all those 3000 Power, that's…" Morikawa said, trying to add.

"A total of 17000." Miwa said as he sighed, "She's not only building her units up with power but she has cards to build more cards and also more chances to look for Trigger."

"So going to guard?" Ichigo asked as as her Vanguard began to rush to the Angel Knight.

"No guard." Kurogasa said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Ichigo said plainly revealing her top card. "No Trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Meteor Break Wizard – No Trigger]**

The nun jumped up high into the air as she glowed from powering up **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 17000 Power]** before spinning vertically as Mocha slammed her heel to the head of the Knight making a sick cracking sound! She smiled before landing on her hands and pushing off the land making her flying back to her clan.

"Damage Trigger, check…" Kurogasa said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn. And thanks to Lozenge Magus boosting, she goes back into the Deck." Ichigo said as she shuffled her card after putting the said card in her Deck. She then gestured her hand to her opponent, "Go on…"

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lozenge Magus/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battle Sister, Mocha** /Maiden of Libra  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Rainbow Wings/ **Angel Knight, Haniel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Victory Angel/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U)

"And just like that, Ichigo of Team The Sirens is in the lead!" MC Mya announced.

"It seems that Kurogasa has to be careful of these veteran ladies. He needs to know when to go o~ffensive and then defensive." Doctor O said as he continued to enjoy the battle.

"Stand and draw." Kurogasa said, as he drew his next card to increase his Hand to six. After that, he raised a card in the air.

 _ **"A guardian's duty is to defend those who can't fight for themselves! Protect them with your life, my avatar! Ride! Guardian Saint, Alexander!"**_

Haniel was engulfed in a pillar of light that glow from above the Vanguard Circle on the ground. After a few moments, angel wings came out of the pillar of light and dispersed it revealing Kurogasa's avatar with a firm and resolute look on his face as he drew his sword. **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Heh… Avatar? It seems that you're close to that card."

"What makes you say that?" Kurogasa asked.

"The way you have such an enthusiasm for it, I admit it's cute." The girl said cheeks getting a sweet lovely tint of pink upon her cheeks. "I like that in a guy."

"Eh?!" Kurogasa said surprised, his cheeks tinting as well.

*POP!*

In the stands, Misaki felt a bit annoyed for some reason as her eye twitched while popping a vessel.

"M–Misaki–san?" Aichi said as he felt that he was in a danger zone.

"What's up with _you_?" Kamui raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to live a long life… back away." Oddly enough Kai gave them a warning after slowly backing away from the girl's range. Aichi and Kamui looked at each other before they heeded to Kai's warning.

"V–Victory Angel retires! Rainbow Wings moves back! Call! Command Angel and Angel of Vision, Arael!" Kurogasa said.

"Ohhh~! He's going all out so fast!" Ni said as she giggled. "He such a cutie to be frazzled by Onee–sama words! I hear wedding bells!"

"You're reading it way too far." Zero sweat dropped.

"I don't think so~!" Ni sang at her other sibling.

Meanwhile, Victory Angel disappeared and the rainbow–feathered eagle moved back as two more pillars of light appeared behind and on Alexander's left. On his left was the silver and blue armored angel with blades for arms and wings and a visor worn around his head. And behind Alexander was the military cadet angel with his guns at the ready. **[Angel of Vision, Arael – 8000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Alexander attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Ichigo said as she shrugged.

"Drive Trigger, check." Kurogasa said, revealing the top card and it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger! Angel of Vision, Arael gets +5000 Power and the extra critical goes to Alexander!"

 **[Drive Check – Assault Pigeon – Critical Trigger]**

Command Angel glowed with white energy and transferred his power over to Alexander. **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** After the power up, Alexander flew up high and dove down towards Battle Sister Mocha with his sword at the ready. The sister jumped, spinning as she landed her feet to the ground gritting her teeth in pain.

"Damage Trigger, check." Ichigo said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Silent Tom – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"Alright, he's in the lead!" Reiji cheered.

"HITL, yo!" Eiji added.

"No it's too early to say that." Miwa frowned.

"…" Ichigo looked at her Damage Zone smiling as she looked at Kurogasa. "What's next?"

"Alright, Next is Angel of Vision boosted by Rainbow Wings!" Kurogasa said as he swiped the cards to attack. The Angel gathered energy in its hand as it held a orb of light which expanded greatly when Rainbow Wings power enter it. **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"Guard. Protect your follow Sister, Ginger and Libra intercepts!" Ichigo said as she place the cards down. In front of Mocha was another woman holding green glass items smiling a bit crazily and Libra holding her scales to stop the Angel. **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"See?" Miwa said as he sighed. "She's leading him on."

"They're dating?!" Morikawa yelled as he accidently made a certain girl more angry.

*POP!*

"Misaki–san calm down!" Aichi begged as the girl was calm outside but now had a dark aura around her.

"No, I meant she's controlling the battle by knowing what cards she'll use with the Oracle Think Tank and not to mention she keeps have cards that give themselves a good amount of power. It's no wonder she's the leader of her Team." Miwa explained sweat dropping at the sight of angry Misaki.

"I end my turn."

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Battle Sister, Mocha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (U), Silent Tom (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Angel of Vision, Arael/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U)

"My turn stand and draw!" Ichigo said, drawing her next card.

 _ **"Behold the man who controls the stars that fall onto this world by his blazing fists! Ride the Vanguard, Meteor Break Wizard!"**_

Mocha bowed before the pillar engulfs her area. Standing in her place is a man wearing white robes with star like belt around his waist. On the left side of his chest was a huge green orb, he stood tall as he cracks his knuckles. **[Meteor Break Wizard – 10000 Power]**

"Call. Another Meteor Break Wizard and a Battle Sister, Cocoa to back him up!" The girl slids in her cards to the rearguard circles. **[Meteor Break Wizard – 10000 Power], [Battle Sister, Cocoa – 7000 Power]** "Skill online, checking the top card of my deck thanks to Cocoa." Ichigo said as she smiled. "Leaving that in the top."

"That must be a trigger." Rika figured.

"If her smile was any indication." Koji added.

"My Rearguard Meteor Break Wizard is attacking the Vanguard with some help from Cocoa. Skill online! Counterblast one, Meteor gains another +3000 Power! Go Meteor Breaker!"

The man nodded as Cocoa gave her power to his raising aura. **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"No guard." Kurogasa said. The man lifted his hands near his orb as it created flames that became a sphere of destruction. He smirked before throwing the sphere and hitting Alexander right on the chest, making him fly before he flapped his wings to stop him. "Damage Trigger, check." He said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – No Trigger]**

"Now my Vanguard is going to blast away your avatar! Counterblast once more! Skill Online another +3000 Power to Meteor!"

"I don't think so! Guard! Assault Pigeon!" Kurogasa declared, placing the said card in Guardian Circle.

"Twin Drive check." Ichigo said, revealing the first card. "Draw Trigger. I add +5000 Power to my Vanguard Meteor Breaking Wizard and draw a card." She did as the card instructed before she revealed her second card. "Critical Trigger! All effect to go Meteor Break Wizard!"

 **[Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Ginger – Critical Trigger]**

"She played him!" Miwa said realizing what Ichigo did.

"Well yeah, how else is she going to win?" Morikawa asked.

"No, she made a bluff."

Izaki eyes only held confusion at the words Miwa said, "Wait, when?"

"She had that smile when she place that Draw Trigger on top. She probably knew she had good chance at pulling two Triggers. So Kurogasa thought he was dealing with just one…" The blonde high schooler said as he sighed. "She was winning this match since she pulled that first trigger…"

"Gah!" Kurogasa gasped as he didn't realize that the girl was able to nail two triggers.

"Hehe~, Onee–sama is always scary when in a battle. Luck, skills, and smarts to go along with that beauty!" Ni said as Zero nodded.

"Which is why I sent her to fight that boy's clan. She didn't want to let him have a chance of winning when she asked for her second best clan. Too bad Kurogasa… your foresight was death." Zero said.

"Gh… Damage Trigger, check." Kurogasa gritted as he revealed the top two cards and one of them glowed red. "Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Alexander and I get to draw!"

 **[Damage Check – Prism Angel – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

"It doesn't matter… your clan's future… is death…" The girl spoke causing Kurogasa to tremble from the sureness of her voice.

 _'This is… the difference of National rank Fighters? She looks so sure of her strategy and skills… she reminds me of…'_ Kurogasa shook his head trying to keep his focus straight.

"Can the master of Courier Saints be able to make winning come back with this small disadvantage?!" MC Mya yelled as Doctor O cupped his chin.

"Kurogasa faces the hard choice of trying to go~ all out or save his cards for mo~re defense." Doctor O said.

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Battle Sister, Cocoa/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Meteor Break Wizard/ **Meteor Break Wizard** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Angel of Vision, Arael/ **Guardian Saint, Alexander** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Rainbow Wings/Command Angel/Empty  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (U), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (U) Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (U), Prism Angel (U), Stamp Falcon (U)

"Alright my turn!" Kurogasa said, drawing his next card, to increase his Hand to five.

"Game over~!" Ni jumped from her seat as Zero shook her head.

"I admit he's in tight spot… but he _does_ still have a chance." The black clad girl admitted before her eyes widened. "Oh dear…"

 _ **"Noble at heart, he shall give those lost a second chance to be saved! Let your luminous light guide them into all truth! Ride! Airline Communicator, Gabriel!"**_

As Alexander was wrapped in a white pillar of light that discharged blue electricity, a tall androgynous male angel with short black hair, wings shaped as plane wings and wearing a white pilot's clothing and blue pilot's cap, holding a large cybernetic sword and shield that glowed blue plasma appeared in his presence. **[Airline Communicator, Gabriel – 11000 Power]**

"When Guardian Saint Alexander has been rode by Grade 3, he can move out of the Soul and be placed in the Rear Guard!"

On Gabriel's right, Alexander appeared next to him. **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"So you have more Rearguards without using the card from your hand? Still…" Ichigo eyes closed as a small smile grace upon her lips. "Choose carefully whether to use one more or hold on to that…"

"…" Kurogasa was silent as he looked at his hand to consider his options. After a moment… "Call! Angel Knight, Haniel!"

At that point, the angel knight appeared behind Alexander. **[Angel Knight, Haniel – 7000 Power]**

"Angel Knight Haniel's skill activates! For every card I Counterblast, Haniel gains +1000 and I choose to use it two times!" Kurogasa said as he flipped over two cards.

Haniel glowed a white aura as he powered up. **[7000 Power + 2000 Power = 9000 Power]**

"Boosted by Rainbow Wings, Arael attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard…"Ichigo said as she flip over the top card as the angel attacks her Vanguard.

Arael glides through the grassy field as Meteor Break Wizard stood his ground when the weapon took a slash at his body. **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Ichigo said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

"Alright, next up is Alexander boosted by Haniel!" Kurogasa said next, turning the said cards sideways.

"Sorry, Battle Sister Chocolat protect the vanguard. Now I discard a card, to nullify your attack!" Ichigo said with a determined look.

"Huh? Why do that?" Izaki said. "Isn't that supposed to be saved when the Vanguard is attacked?"

"Even comrades are just as important as the Vanguard, that's mine golden rule in playing. Never needlessly sacriface my allies." Ichigo spoke with a regal tone as the units on her field smiled in agreement. A young girl appeared holding a minigun began to shoot out! Sadly she wasn't able to wield it properly since everyone sees her holding and moving the weapon crazily. However it did manage to make the attacking Angel move back as he paled from the sight of the non–stop bullets. **[Battle Sister, Chocolat – Shield: 0]**

"What's next?" Ichigo said smiling.

"Boosted by Command Angel, Gabriel attacks your Vangaurd!"

"…" Ichigo closes her eyes before chuckling, "No Guard."

"Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa, said, revealing the top two cards. The first card glowed red. "Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Gabriel and I draw one card!" He said, drawing his extra card. He then revealed the second card. "Tch… no trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Mail Assigner – No Trigger]**

Command Angel glowed as he transferred his power to Gabriel. **[11000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power]** The pilot themed angel then flew over to Meteor Break Wizard and slashed him with his plasma blade, making the wizard grit in pain.

"…Bingo." Zero said as she shook her head, "Game Over."

"Aww… I was hoping that he get a Stand or Critcal trigger. It make things more fun to see Ichigo frazzled~!" Ni pouted as Ichigo showed her damage trigger.

"Lucky, lucky, it's a trigger but sadly it's a Stand." The white clad girl said with slight mirth. "The +5000 Power goes to my Vanguard and I'll have Cocoa stand, not that it matters." She added as Meteor Break Wizard powered up. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

 **[Damage Trigger – Emergency Alarmer – Stand Trigger]**

"Oh well. My turn, stand and draw."

"Hold up, who said I was done? My turn's not finished." Kurogasa smirked.

"W–What?!" Ichigo gasped showing shock for the first time.

"Since Gabriel made a successful attack, his skill can now activate! By Counterblasting three cards in my Damage Zone, I can return any of my Rear Guards back to the deck, shuffle, and draw out the same number I returned to the Deck to Call to the Field!"

"Oh my! What an ability!" MC Mya gasped.

"Tch, didn't see that coming." Zero bit her thumb in anger as Ni smiled.

"Ne, ne! Look at onee–sama!" Ni giggled pointing at a shaking Ichigo.

"Heh… heh… heh… heh…" The girl hair was covering her face as she trembles.

"Oi, are you–"

"Bwahahahaha!" The woman started to laugh out loud so loudly and unrestained it was completely opposite of her serious nature. "Hahahahah!"

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out, a bit worried.

"Gomen, gomen." The girl finally stopped, smiling ever so sweetly. "It's just been a long while that I was caught off guard. Hmhm, just as I thought you really are one–of–a–kind guy." The girl tilted her head making Kurogasa blush at the complement.

"…Rika…?" Koji said paling as he pointed in the stands. "Is it just me or is Misaki over there having a dark aura over there?"

"Huh?" Rika said, looking at the stands before she paled too.

*POP! POP! POP!*

"M–M–Misaki–san?" Aichi squeaked.

"Don't move… right now the first one to move will die." Kai said sternly as Kamui rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Hey Misaki why are you–" Kamui nudged the girl's shoulder only to faint from the pure fear of the girl's eyes.

"Kamui–san!" Reiji and Eiji cried out.

"I told you…" Kai sighed. "Well, at least I can move again…"

"So I have more to defend?" Ichigo said smiling, "Alright hit me with your best shot!"

"You want it? You got it!" Kurogasa said, before he took his four Rear Guards back into the deck, shuffled, then drew four new cards. "Call! Throne Courier, Sahaquiel! Command Angel! Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame! Mail Tracker, Zadkiel!"

Four pillars of light appeared and standing before Ichigo and her units were the green armored angel, holding a large yellow and gray bazooka on his shoulders, another military cadet angel, the the silver-haired female angel, wearing the silver dress while holding a glowing yellow bow with two halo–like circles in the center, and the silver haired male angel with armored gauntlets and the small white dagger that looked like a letter opener. **[Throne Courier, Sahaquiel – 8000 Power], [Command Angel – 8000 Power], [Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame – 9000 Power], [Mail Tracker, Zadkiel – 6000 Power]**

"Okay, things are more intresting." Ichigo said with primal smirk as if ready to pounce on her pray.

"Boosted by Prism Angel, Sahaquel attacks your Vanguard!" Kurogasa said, turning the cards sideways.

"Hmm…" The girl smiles as she shook her head. "Guard! Psychic Bird!"

Command Angel behind Sahaquiel, glowed a white aura, sending to to Sahaquiel, powering him up. **[8000 Power + 8000 Power = 16000 Power]** Sahaquiel knelt on one knee and fired a rocket from his bazooka, but then a yellow tropical bird appear with red gems around its body. It raises its wings as a barrier of light deflected the rocket to another location. It gave a whistle before leaving in motes of light. **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Come on, is that it?" Ichigo asked as Kurogasa swipes his next attack.

"Boosted by Zadkiel, Seraphiel attacks your Vanguard!"

"My Dream Eater will stop that attack cold!" Ichigo said as a black elephant like creature appeared as it charged in to stop the angel. Serpahiel took note of this and Zadkiel transferred his power to her. **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]** She then took aim and fired her arrow, the tip ablazed with fire, hitting the elphant creature head on, and was destroyed. **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Grr… I end my turn."

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **2  
 **Back Row:** Battle Sister, Cocoa/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Meteor Break Wizard/ **Meteor Break Wizard** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (U), Emergency Alarmer (U)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Throne Courier, Sahaquiel/ **Airline Communicator, Gabriel** /Seraphiel, Messenger of the Holy Flame  
 **Back Row:** Prism Angel/Command Angel/Mail Tracker, Zadkiel  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (F), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (F) Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (F), Prism Angel (F), Stamp Falcon (F)

"What a match this has been! It's going to be a close one!" MC Mya announced. "Don't you think so, Doctor O?"

"Indeed, the Sirens experience with the Nationals helped them greatly against Team NJS. I dare say that the latter of the teams have great skill and uncanny luck, however The Sirens seemed to be the o~nes winning now!" The Doctor said greatly showing his favorite 'O' sign.

"Stand and draw," Ichigo said before looking at Kurogasa. "Be honored since this is my first time calling… Final Turn!"

"Nani?!" Kurogasa said surprised, before gritting his teeth.

"No way, she's bluffing!" Rika said.

"Call my last Meteor Break Wizard, Battle Sister Cocoa, and lastly Oracle Guardian Gemini!" The girl used her whole hand as her team was field up! **[Meteor Break Wizard – 10000 Power], [Battle Sister, Cocoa – 7000 Power], [Oracle Guardian, Gemini – 8000 Power]**

"First off my Cocoa's skill… checking the top card." The girl said sighing before putting it on the bottom. "Suppose that was bound to happen."

"So she didn't get a trigger?" Koji asked.

"Just because she didn't, doesn't mean she doesn't have a backup plan." Kyoshiro added.

"That's great! Now she won't be able to get what she needs!" Kamui said before hearing Kai scoffing. "What now?"

"The girl still gets a higher chance to pull one now. Cocoa ability was to help the user get a chance for a Trigger now making sure it was there." The Kagero user said in annoyance as he saw the girl Kurogasa was playing with. "She's stronger than most players…"

"First off the left Meteor Break Wizard attacks, I'll use his Counterblast and give him an addtional +3000 power." Ichigo said as her Vanguard gem glowed as Cocoa went beside him with her throwing knives ready. **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Guard! Mail Assigner!" Kurogasa said as the black haired young woman with the magnifying lens over one eye that hooked over her ear, and carrying a quill pen appeared **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]** The two units ready to attack frowned before they relented from attacking.

"Ohh, this fight is getting me excited for me~! Do you think that girl is an S or an M?" Ni asked.

"Ni… stop it…" Zero said as the girl saluted playfully. "Hmph, that kid might be a good catch for her."

"Ohh, playing making matchmaker already? Shiro–neesama… is so sweet!" Ni giggled before feeling her sister arms around her waist. "Matte–!"

Zero then lifted her up and did a German suplex!? "Take a nap, I'll wake you when Ichigo's battle is done."

"Alright my last rearguard Wizard attacks with Cocoa and like last time, Counterblast!" Ichigo said flipping another card as the Meteor Break Wizard conjure a flaming orb. **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Guard! Assault Pigeon!" Kurogasa gritted as the missile loaded pigeon appeared and fired its little missiles towards Meteor Breaking Wizard hitting its target dead on, making smoke cover his face before he swatted it away. **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Alright, last but not least, my Vanguard attacks! My last counterblast! Say goodbye with your Vanguard!" The girl shouts as her Wizard charges at Gabriel with his fist ready. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No way! Seraphiel! Sahaquiel! Intercept! Sahaquiel's skill activates! When guarding a Courier Saints he gains an additional +5000 Shield!" Kurogasa said. Seraphiel and Sahaquiel got in front of Gabirel as they readied their bow and bazooka launcher respectively. **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"…Twin Drive Check…" The girl said as she sighed carefully, revealing the first and second card. And the second… glowed yellow. "…Critical Trigger! Everything to my Vanguard!"

 **[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"No way!" Rika and Koji gasped.

"Hmph…" Kai scoffed.

"Called it." Beatrix said shaking her head as she tightly closed her eyes. "Oww, that never gets easier! Need eyedrops~!" The girl childishly whined.

Gemini glowed a white aura as they transferred their power over to the Vanguard Meteor Break Wizard. **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** The Wizard fist charge up with light as he punches the ground lighting it and the front of the units in flames! He smiles as the Meteor Break Wizard leaves after seeing nothing but ashes in his former position.

 **[Damage Check – Guardian Saint, Alexander – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Ichigo  
Hand: **0  
 **Back Row:** Battle Sister, Cocoa/Oracle Guardian, Gemini/Battle Sister, Cocoa  
 **Front Row:** Meteor Break Wizard/ **Meteor Break Wizard** /Meteor Break Wizard.  
 **Damage:** Dream Eater (F), Silent Tom (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (F), Emergency Alarmer (F)

 **Kurogasa  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Airline Communicator, Gabriel** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Prism Angel/Command Angel/Mail Tracker, Zadkiel  
 **Damage:** Kerubiel, Messenger of Hearts (F), Oracle Guardian, Sealtiel (F) Throne Courier, Sahaquiel (F), Prism Angel (F), Stamp Falcon (F), Guardian Saint, Alexander (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team Sirens! Ichigo Ongaku!" The referee announced as the crowd cheered.

"And that's the end!" MC Mya yelled as the holograms deactivated. "In a lucky streak it was Team Sirens' White Sage, Ichigo Ongaku, that won this match! Sing a song of victory for this maiden of foreseeing!"

"I blew it…" Kurogasa sighed in disappointment.

"Don't say that." Ichigo said, as Kurogasa looked at her.

"Huh?"

She walked up after picking up her cards, "Trust me, my first battle here was so bad I let my Team's alternate take my place for the whole tournament because I made so many rookie mistakes. You did _far_ better than most teams who come here first." The girl said to Kurogasa trying to cheer him up.

"Really? You think so?" He asked.

"Yes, here." The girl leaned in and kissed Kurogasa's cheek, being dangerously close to his lips.

"!" Kurogasa face turn insanely red as he couldn't move away from the girl's sudden action!

*POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!*

"Holy crap!" Koji said glaring at his partner, "That lucky turkey!"

"I think the bigger concern is Misaki. Look at the people around her!" Rika said as they saw Misaki, the bangs of her hair covering her eyes, but her aura was _way_ bigger and darker. And everyone in that section scooted away from her.

"KYAAAA~! We're getting a brother soon!" Ni said recovering from her injury squealing in joy. "Ara, I wonder if she can share?"

*BONK!*

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~I!" Ni whined, crying anime tears.

"Don't think things like that Ni!" Shiro said blushing red from the idea.

"A–re? You want him too?"

*BONK, BONK!*

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~I!" Ni said getting two comical bumps on her head.

"Urusai…!"

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out, after recovering from his shock.

"Hehe, good luck on your next match! Remember just trust your instinctsinstincts." Ichigo said winking before walking back to her team.

"…So he's your type?" Shiro asked her sister as she blushed. "Well… leave it to me and we'll get him as your boyfriend… where did I put those ropes?"

"Shiro~! Don't meddle in my affairs!" The serious girl whined girlishly as Ni laughed at the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile Kurogasa was sitting back in his team dugout, slightly dazed from the kiss… "She kissed me… why?"

"Better question is, how are you gonna explain this to _her_?" Rika said pointing to Misaki who was still generating that dark aura.

"This was not my fault…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Whatever, it's time for Rika's date!" Koji snickered as the girl paled at the mention of her opponent.

"Please Koji trade places with me, break my legs, anything! Just don't send that creepy girl to me! I think I'll never be the same again if I do this."

"Aren't you being a bit rude to her?" Kurogasa said as he finally was back to normal, "I mean sure she's open about her… type. But that doesn't mean she wants to have a make–out session."

"Oh sure, you say that now because you got the straight one kissing you! I'm into boys." Rika deadpanned.

"*cough*so she says*cough*" Koji joked as he try to hide in a cough.

*STOMP!*

"YEOW!"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay calm down." Kyoshiro said, getting between the team. "Look Rika, just focus on the cardfight and nothing else. You'll be fine."

"I hate you all…" The girl cried waterfall tears as she nodded. "If I go down _that_ path… I'll remember this."

* * *

"Got everything?" Shiro asked Ni who nodded.

"Clan, check! Makeup, check! Everything I need to seduce Rika? Check~!" The blue haired girl giggled as she walked out, "Hello Mrs. Ongaku!" The girl giggled.

"…Zero?" Ichigo said deadpanning.

"Yes, sister dearest?"

"I'm glad we're the only ones who are sane in this family."

"Ditto… what the heck? Is that girl generating some kind of aura?" Shiro said as she pointed to a light purple headed girl.

"Why… do I feel like next year… I'm going to die?" Ichigo said worried slightly for her future.

"Hehe~ ready or not Rika–chan…" Ni giggled as she walked towards her spot. "Here I come!"

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** There you have it! The first fight is done and… Kuro lost… crap…

 **Azure Queen:** And Misaki is PO! I wonder how Kuro will fix that and Rika has Ni to deal with… not gonna lie… that will be funny as heck to read.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** I'm surprised Ni was based on you back in the day when… ***blushes***

 **Azure Queen:** AHHHH! Urasai! or I'll haunt you from beyond the grave!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well… you _did_ admit to it.

 **Azure Queen:** Well you weren't suppose to say it baka!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Hai, hai. Well… looks like Rika and Koji will have to pull their weight if they're to win this.

 **Azure Queen:** …They're doomed. Koji will flirt with Shiro and Rika is creeped out. But who knows maybe they can win!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yep! So thanks for reading and don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	25. Awkward Sparks

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everyone! It's time once again for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **Azure Queen:** Hello my subjects!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** We're here to bring you the second round of Team NJS vs. Sirens and well… this should be… interesting…

 **Azure Queen:** The battle between Ni of Sirens and Rika...pfft hahahahahahaha! I'm sorry I can't say that without laughing! KYAHAHA!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** -_-; I don't how people are gonna react to _this_ chapter… Espeically since Ni is based on… well, you… back in the day… when you were–

 **Azure Queen: *Pulls out a katana smiling sweetly*** Eh? What was that?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Iie… nandemonai… ·_·;

 **Azure Queen: *Sheathing swords*** That's what I thought hmhm! ^_^ Anyway hope you like this because I sure do.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well, before we start, don't you have something to say?

 **Azure Queen:** Right. Well, to Mister or Misses, Zero The Void and to your 2.0 counterpart/other account. I'm terribly sorry if this story isn't to your liking but please understand that Mr. Fenikkusumaru and I made this for fun and wanted to show it to all others who like it. I can understand that you may not care for Kurogasa and how we portray some characters but please stop sending hurtful reviews.

If it's really hard for you to read this then stop. Or at least lower your hurtful reviews and be constructive with us. I apologize if this angers you, I just think you should stop since I read most of your reviews and now feel invovled in the insults. Thank you for reading this and please… PLEASE… just be considerate.

Fenikkusumaru? If you would start the chapter.

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Right, oh one more thing. **redx1221** , if you're reading this, this one is for you.

 **Azure Queen:** Yup we noticed your review and done you something great. When you finish reading this chapter look at the authors note at the bottom you won't regret it. ^_^

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Alright, let's start this chapter!

 **Azure Queen:** YOSHA!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vangaurd: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"Alright, it's time for the first of preliminary rounds to start!" MC Mya announced. "It's going to be Team Sirens vs. Team NJS! And I'm sure you've heard of their exploits Doctor O!"

"Yes, I have. Especially about the new clan, the Courier Saints!" Doctor O expressed. "I wonder how this exclusive clan can deal with the lovely Sirens?"

"Oh look! They're facing each other now!" Mya said as Kurogasa team was facing the three cloak players of Sirens.

* * *

Beatrix was smiling as she ate some popcorn, "Well this is interesting. I wonder how he'll lose…"

"Ha, I knew there was a reason I like you."

 _'Dammit, not him again…'_ Beatrix groaned in her thoughts as she looked to her left to see Hiroji.

"Oh Beatrix, you shouldn't stay here with the mongrels. Shinobu has a nice room for our team if you're interested."

"No thanks. Leave me alone."

* * *

 **"STAND UP/THE VANGUARD!"**

As soon as they flipped their Starting Vanguards over, all of a sudden, the air blew from under them as their spaces glowed their respective colors. They look to see brown clouds of dust going around the white field they were standing in.

"Here we go!" Morikawa exclaimed.

A few moments later, meadow hills appeared before them, popping out of the ground as they stood amongst a beautiful grassy field with flowers around them, "Sugoi…" Ichigo whispered as she saw in front of her, the Vanguard she chose. It was the woman with the metallic flower–like wreath behind her head, holding her two diamond–shaped gem staff. "Lozenge Magus…" **[Lozenge Magus – 3000 Power]** The mage looks back to smile at Ichigo both were now sending their gaze at Kurogasa.

"Victory Angel!" Kurogasa declared as he saw in front of him, his trusty staff–wielding angel. **[Victory Angel – 4000 Power]**

* * *

 _ **"Behold the man who controls the stars that fell onto this world by his blazing fists! Ride the Vanguard, Meteor Break Wizard!"**_

Mocha bowed before the pillar engulfs her area. Standing in her place is a man wearing white robes with star like belt around his waist. On the left side of his chest was a huge green orb, he stood tall as he cracks his knuckles. **[Meteor Break Wizard – 10000 Power]**

"Call. Another Meteor Break Wizard and a Battle Sister, Cocoa to back him up!" The girl slid her cards to the rearguard circles. **[Meteor Break Wizard – 10000 Power], [Battle Sister, Cocoa – 7000 Power]** "Skill online, checking the top card of my deck thanks to Cocoa." Ichigo said as she smiled. "Leaving that in the top."

"That must be a trigger." Rika figured.

"If her smile was any indication." Koji added.

"Twin Drive check." Ichigo said, revealing the first card. "Draw Trigger. I add +5000 Power to my Vanguard Meteor Breaking Wizard and draw a card." She did as the card instructed before she revealed her second card. "Critical Trigger! All effect to go Meteor Break Wizard!"

 **[Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Ginger – Critical Trigger]**

"She played him!" Miwa said realizing what Ichigo did.

* * *

 _ **"Noble at heart, he shall give those lost a second chance to be saved! Let your luminous light guide them into all truth! Ride! Airline Communicator, Gabriel!"**_

As Alexander was wrapped in a white pillar of light that discharged blue electricity, a tall androgynous male angel with short black hair, wings shaped as plane wings and wearing a white pilot's clothing and blue pilot's cap, holding a large cybernetic sword and shield that glowed blue plasma appeared in his presence. **[Airline Communicator, Gabriel – 11000 Power]**

"When Guardian Saint Alexander has been rode by Grade 3, he can move out of the Soul and be placed in the Rear Guard!"

On Gabriel's right, Alexander appeared next to him. **[Guardian Saint, Alexander – 9000 Power]**

"Boosted by Command Angel, Gabriel attacks your Vangaurd!"

"…" Ichigo closes her eyes before chuckling, "No Guard."

"Twin Drive, check!" Kurogasa, said, revealing the top two cards. The first card glowed red. "Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Gabriel and I draw one card!" He said, drawing his extra card. He then revealed the second card. "Tch… no trigger."

 **[Drive Check – Stamp Falcon – Draw Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Mail Assigner – No Trigger]**

Command Angel glowed as he transferred his power to Gabriel. **[11000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power]** The pilot themed angel then flew over to Meteor Break Wizard and slashed him with his plasma blade, making the wizard grit in pain.

"…Bingo." Zero said as she shook her head, "Game Over."

"Hold up, who said I was done? My turn's not finished." Kurogasa smirked.

"W–What?!" Ichigo gasped showing shock for the first time.

"Since Gabriel made a successful attack, his skill can now activate! By Counterblasting three cards in my Damage Zone, I can return any of my Rear Guards back to the deck, shuffle, and draw out the same number I returned to the Deck to Call to the Field!"

"Heh… heh… heh… heh…" The girl hair was covering her face as she trembles.

"Oi, are you–"

"Bwahahahaha!" The woman started to laugh out loud so loudly and unrestained it was completely opposite of her serious nature. "Hahahahah!"

"Uh…" Kurogasa got out, a bit worried.

"Gomen, gomen." The girl finally stopped, smiling ever so sweetly. "It's just been a long while that I was caught off guard. Hmhm, just as I thought you really are one–of–a–kind guy." The girl tilted her head making Kurogasa blush at the complement.

* * *

"What a match this has been! It's going to be a close one!" MC Mya announced. "Don't you think so, Doctor O?"

"Indeed, the Sirens experience with the Nationals helped them greatly against Team NJS. I dare say that the latter of the teams have great skill and uncanny luck, however The Sirens seemed to be the o~nes winning now!" The Doctor said greatly showing his favorite 'O' sign.

"Stand and draw," Ichigo said before looking at Kurogasa. "Be honored since this is my first time calling… Final Turn!"

"Nani?!" Kurogasa said surprised, before gritting his teeth.

"No way, she's bluffing!" Rika said.

"Alright, last but not least, my Vanguard attacks! My last counterblast! Say goodbye with your Vanguard!" The girl shouts as her Wizard charges at Gabriel with his fist ready. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No way! Seraphiel! Sahaquiel! Intercept! Sahaquiel's skill activates! When guarding a Courier Saints he gains an additional +5000 Shield!" Kurogasa said. Seraphiel and Sahaquiel got in front of Gabirel as they readied their bow and bazooka launcher respectively. **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"…Twin Drive Check…" The girl said as she sighed carefully, revealing the first and second card. And the second… glowed yellow. "…Critical Trigger! Everything to my Vanguard!"

 **[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Psychic Bird – Critical Trigger]**

"No way!" Rika and Koji gasped.

"Hmph…" Kai scoffed.

"Called it." Beatrix said shaking her head as she tightly closed her eyes. "Oww, that never gets easier! Need eyedrops~!" The girl childishly whined.

Gemini glowed a white aura as they transferred their power over to the Vanguard Meteor Break Wizard. **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** The Wizard fist charge up with light as he punches the ground lighting it and the front of the units in flames! He smiles as the Meteor Break Wizard leaves after seeing nothing but ashes in his former position.

 **[Damage Check – Guardian Saint, Alexander – No Trigger]**

* * *

"The winner! Team Sirens! Ichigo Ongaku!" The referee announced as the crowd cheered.

"And that's the end!" MC Mya yelled as the holograms deactivated. "In a lucky streak it was Team Sirens' White Sage, Ichigo Ongaku, that won this match! Sing a song of victory for this maiden of foreseeing!"

"I blew it…" Kurogasa sighed in disappointment.

"Don't say that." Ichigo said, as Kurogasa looked at her.

"Huh?"

She walked up after picking up her cards, "Trust me, my first battle here was so bad I let my Team's alternate take my place for the whole tournament because I made so many rookie mistakes. You did _far_ better than most teams who come here first." The girl said to Kurogasa trying to cheer him up.

"Really? You think so?" He asked.

"Yes, here." The girl leaned in and kissed Kurogasa's cheek, being dangerously close to his lips.

"!" Kurogasa face turn insanely red as he couldn't move away from the girl's sudden action!

"Hehe, good luck on your next match! Remember just trust your instincts." Ichigo said winking before walking back to her team.

* * *

"Please Koji trade places with me, break my legs, anything! Just don't send that creepy girl to me! I think I'll never be the same again if I do this."

"Aren't you being a bit rude to her?" Kurogasa said as he finally was back to normal, "I mean sure she's open about her… type. But that doesn't mean she wants to have a make–out session."

"Oh sure, you say that now because you got the straight one kissing you! I'm into boys." Rika deadpanned.

"*cough*so she says*cough*" Koji joked as he try to hide in a cough.

*STOMP!*

"YEOW!"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay calm down." Kyoshiro said, getting between the team. "Look Rika, just focus on the cardfight and nothing else. You'll be fine."

"I hate you all…" The girl cried waterfall tears as she nodded. "If I go down _that_ path… I'll remember this."

"Hehe~ ready or not Rika–chan…" Ni giggled as she walked towards her spot. "Here I come!"

…And now the continuation…

* * *

Ni was skipping towards her opponent as she giggled, "Gonna get a girlfriend, la la laaa~!" she sang as she stopped on her team mat. "Hmm, hmm ohh la la~!"

"…I'm so not going to live through this day." Rika paled as she saw Ni spinning around.

"Hehe, hello~oo Rika–chan!" Ni purred as she winked towards the girl.

"Oh good grief…" Rika whispered before smiling weakly, "Heya, Ni…"

"Ooooh~ I love the way you say that." Ni blew a kiss towards Rika.

"Oh that tears it! Koji switch with me!" Rika yelled as she cried waterfall tears.

"Sorry soul sistah! Once you're out on the field, that's it!" Koji grinned widely.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"And you're not?!" Koji laughed, "Seriously we have to pay to watch this stuff and we're getting a first class pay–per–view moment here!"

"Uh… no…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Aw come on Rika–chan, are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to make you scream?" Ni suggested as Koji nosebleed.

"Holy– Kurogasa here." The disco boy hands the Courier Saint user, his wallet. "If I die from this match remember who I once was."

"Yeah… a disco fanatic ladies' man who can't keep his hormones in check." Kurogasa deadpanned.

"AME– wait a minute!"

"I need an adult…" Rika said as she finally stood her ground. "A–Alright, let's do this!" The girl said placing her deck and her Grade 0 on their respective places on the machine as did Ni.

"Hmhm, remember what you said earlier? You were getting cold?" Ni said sweetly said as a light blush dusted upon her cheeks. "Well it's going to get a whole lot hotter in here… from our…" the girl licked her lips. "Struggle."

"…" Ichigo said as she shook her head, with her leader copying her, "Shiro… we really need to curb stomp that libido of hers."

"Yeah we do." Zero said before getting out a cellphone out. "Hey Yon? Yeah, burn all of Ni's… special manga before we get home. Yeah, yeah, I know, San is gonna give an earful about it, but this is for Ni's own good. Go ask Gogo to borrow the flamethrower!"

"…Is it just me or are our names oddly numbered?" Ichigo asked.

"…mine isn't." Zero said as she sighed. "Whatever, look just find my rope. If you want Kurogasa as your boy toy then get it!"

"Zero!" Ichigo blushed madly.

"Alright! The second match between Team Siren and Team NJS is about to begin! It's Ni Ongaku vs. Rika Ryusaki!" MC Mya announced.

"Okay… this is my stage now!" Ni said with a wink before placing her deck and Grade 0 on the field.

"Huh? Not going to switch for another one like your friend?" Rika said.

"Sister." Ni corrected. "Ichigo is my older sister. And no, I have only one clan unlike my sisters, and that's because this is for making my cute opponent's sweat." Ni said as she smile. "Kay?"

"Uh… okay…?" Rika sweated.

"Kyaaaaah! Kawaii! You're sweating already and I haven't even started yet!" Ni squealed.

"Someone save me…" Rika said wearily before both players drew five cards.

"Begin the second match!" The referee called out.

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 25: Awkward Sparks

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

They flipped their Starting Vanguards over, and the air blew from under them while their spaces glowed their respective colors. They look to see brown clouds of dust going around the white field they were standing in.

A few moments later, multiple trees popped out of the ground as they stood amongst the forest floor with the sun shining down from the cracks of the canopy. Two pillars of light appeared as a green scaled bipedal dragon, wearing a helmet shaped as a dragon's head, black armor with a red cape and holding an axe ablaze with fire in his left hand and a shield in his right hand. "Lizard Soldier, Conroe!" She said. **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]**

On Rika's side, the small warrior, wearing leaf like clothing and wood like armor on his legs. He was holding shields made out of wood with designs on the front of the shields. He held the shields in preparation for the battle. **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"Shield Seed Squire!" Rika declared.

"Aw you pick such a nice place for our first date, I'll let you go first honey~!" Ni said with a wink.

"Gh!" Rika winced before drawing the top card of her deck. "I Ride Blade Seed Squire!"

As Shield Seed Squire was enveloped in light, he changed into a wilder version of himself with a white and red feather on his head. The shields on his arms became more like white blade like weapons with a yellow flower blooming on his chest. **[Blade Seed Squire – 7000 Power]**

"With Shield Seed Squire's skill, I move him to the back." Rika said, moving her starting Vanguard to the rearguard. Soon, Shield Seed Squire appeared behind the vanguard, making him smile a bit. **[Shield Seed Squire – 5000 Power]**

"That's all from me." Rika said, ending her turn.

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Ni  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Lizard Soldier, Conroe** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Cute, it's so cu~te to see you take this match so seriously." Ni giggled before she drew her sixth card. "Henshin, Embodiment of Armor Bahr! Then Conroe moves to left back row!" Ni said as she placed her cards in the right positions. "Then I call Gattling Claw Dragon in front of Conroe–kun!"

A pillar of flames engulfed the lizard soldier as he transformed into the blue skinned Embodiment of the Armor, raising his blade for battle with a warcry. Behind Bahr was the red mechanical cyborg dragon with a mechanical gatling gun on his left hand. **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power], [Gatling Claw Dragon – 5000 Power]**

"I end my turn."

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blade Seed Squire** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Ni  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Gatling Claw Dragon/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"What?!" Both teams besides Ni yelled as the blue haired temptress giggled. "Sis, what the heck man!?" Zero yelled out from the decision Ni did.

"Zero… if I want to earn her love I have to let my feelings go towards her! I shall not harm a lovely girl unless she harms me first!" Ni said lifting her left arm and pulling out her index finger. "That's rule one of getting a girlfriend!"

"…You know Rika might break my legs later but this is _so_ worth man!" Koji laughed at seeing Rika paling.

"I… never thought today would actually happen…" Kurogasa blinked, unsure of how to deal with it.

"I don't think anyone would be prepared for this." Miwa said appearing behind them.

"GAH!" The males yelled at the sudden apparence from the blond jokester.

"Miwa, what are you doing here?" Kyoshiro asked.

"And only competitors are allowed here in the dugout!" Kurogasa added.

"Some girl with headphones gave me this." The blonde teen showing a pass. "Said it was worthless to her today. So I came here to bring you guys these." The boy pulled up a bag that held hot dogs and other snacks. "I bought some in case you guys got hungry."

"Cool!" Koji said taking one as did Kurogasa.

"Uh… thanks." Kurogasa said.

"So… am I the only who going to think that this battle is going to end with them marrying or Rika breaking someone's legs?" Miwa said taking out his own hot dog.

"Koji says that might happen." Kurogasa deadpans as he saw Rika took her own card.

"S–Stand and D–Draw…" Rika said, shakily drawing a card to increase her Hand to six. "I–I Ride Knight of Verdure, Gene!"

In the Vanguard circle, Blade Seed transformed into an older version of himself. This time, he wore a black and purple helmet that covered half his face with his plant–like hair coming out on the sides of his helmet. He was also equipped with armor of the same design as his helmet and held his two blade–like shields in his hands for battle. **[Knight of Verdure, Gene – 9000 Power]**

"C–Call! Hey Yo Pineapple! Corolla Dragon!"

To the left of Gene, was a large pineapple like creature with white headphones on his head and a black mustache, wore black sunglasses, a colorful beaded necklace and green pants. Behind Pineapple was a grayish green dragon with budding flowers on its head, palm leaves around its body and had two yellow butterfly wings on its back. **[Hey Yo Pineapple – 8000 Power], [Corolla Dragon – 8000 Power]**

"Blah…" Ni cringed from the creatures. "Not cute… not cute at all~!"

"Hey Yo Pineapple is getting a boost from Corolla Dragon!" Rika said as she swiped her cards to attack. The pineapple creature gained an green aura from Corolla Dragon. "Also his skill activates, when I four or more Neo Nectar on the field, he gains another +3000 Power!" **[8000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"No guard." Ni said closing her eyes. The pineapple monster jumped up and punched the Armor spirit. "Damage Trigger, check." She added, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"Hmph, oh well, what's next cutie?" Ni winks at Rika who just ignored her.

"Boosted by Shield Seed Squire, Knight of Verdure, Gene attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, swiping the two cards sideways.

"Oh dear, Embodiment of Spear Tahr, please protect your leader." Ni lazily place her card down in the Guard circle.

"What? Alright, Drive Trigger, check!" Rika said pulling her card and it glowed red. "Draw Trigger!" the +5000 Power goes to my Vanguard and I get to draw an extra card!" She said, drawing the said extra card.

 **[Drive Check – Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]**

"Whoa didn't know you wanted to send your feelings to me so badly." Ni teased as Rika skin comically crawled!

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Rika yelled as the knight dashed forward with Blade Seed Squire transferring his power to him. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 = 19000 Power]**. However, the Arabian man with his large spear appeared to protect Bahr. **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]** Gene then slashed Tahr with his sword, making him disappear into motes of light before he slammed his shield to Bahr's face!

"Oooh~! Lookie here!" Ni showed a red glowing card.

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Dancer, Monica – Draw Trigger]**

"Got my own _cute_ Draw Trigger, ah, it's like Fate wants to tell us we're perfect for each other!"

"Not in a million years!" Rika shrieked. "I end my turn!"

 **Rika  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Ni  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Gatling Claw Dragon/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U) Dragon Dancer, Monica (U)

"And Rika has taken the lead with Ni's Damage already at two at the end of the third turn!" MC Mya announced. "Strangely though, Ni had opted to not attack when her turn came." He added to Doctor O.

"Indeed, usually from perivous battles Ni is already on, damaging her enemies to their _fourth_ damage! I wo~nder if this is new strategy she's using." The white clad doctor said.

"OI NI!" Zero yelled, "If you don't attack this turn, I'll kick your butt!"

"Please start fighting back, we want to end this early!" Ichigo suggested.

"Mou, fine!" Ni pouted. "Stand and Draw!" She said, drawing her next card to increase her Hand to six. When she drew it though, she smiled a bit. "Alright, this just got interesting!"

 _ **"Leave a trail of your blazing flames young warden and show our enemies the true power of the Kagero! Ride The Vanguard! Blazing Griffon Knight, Nolen!"**_

Bahr shined bright gold as he changed form before turning into a young man with spiky black hair and golden eyes. He had a black cape and blood red armor, the torso being the shape of a lion. It had two spikes on the shoulders and knee caps and he carried a golden longsword on his back. He was also riding on a griffon with golden armor equipped on some parts of its body. **[Blazing Griffon Knight, Nolen – 9000 Power]**

"Whoa! I never seen that before!" Miwa said.

"What!?" Beatrix stood up from her seat. "How did she get her hands on that rare card!?"

"Do you know anything about it Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"No, I've never seen that unit before." The Kagero master said. _'Does Beatrix know about it?'_ He thought.

"Calling Chain–Attack Sutherland and his little cute Follower, Reas!" Ni said squealing as the empty side of her Nolen was filled with a young man wielding two firearms while on his dragon and the cute girl sitting behind him, she wore a white robe while holding glowing red bullets. **[Chain–Attack Sutherland – 8000 Power], [Follower, Reas – 6000 Power]**

"Heh, Sutherland attacks your Vanguard with a boost from Reas! Also, Reas's skill activates! When she boosts Sutherland, he gains an additional +4000 Power!" Ni said. "They protect each other like true allies!"

"No guard." Rika said.

Reas used her magic to make bullets for Sutherland's guns and gave them to the said man with sweet smile. Sutherland grinned before loading his guns up. **[8000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 18000 Power]** He then commanded his dragon to fly over to Gene and once the dragon did, he fired his bullets at the said Neo Nectar Vanguard!

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Caramel Popcorn – No Trigger]**

"Nolen will now attack your Vanguard!" Ni said.

"No guard." Rika responded.

"Drive Trigger, check! Score, I just landed a Stand Trigger to stand up Reas and the power will also head to Sutherland!"

 **[Drive Check – Lizard Soldier, Ganlu – Stand Trigger]**

The young man dropped his large firearm as he reloaded his pistol smirking, **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]** while Reas made more bullets with calm look. Meanwhile, Nolen commanded his griffon to fly towards Gene. The griffon did so and when close enough, he drew his golden sword from his back and flames erupted before slashing Gene. **[9000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Rika said, revealing her next card.

 **[Damage Check – Colossal Wings, Simurgh – No Trigger]**

"Hehe… Nolen's skill activates." Ni smirked. "When he makes a successful attack, I can Counterblast 2 and Stand my Vangaurd!"

"What?!" Rika asked shocked.

"No way!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"Oh but I'm not done! When that happens, it gets an extra skill of allowing me to Stand a rear–guard on my side of the field and _it_ gets an extra Critical!"

"NO WAY!" Team NJS and Team Q4 save for Kai shouted in surprise.

"Oh my! What is this?! This new unit is powerful for a Grade 2!" MC Mya said shocked.

"And you know what that means~. Sutherland stands and gets that said Critical!" Ni smiled. Sutherland grinned wider as he aimed at Gene, ready to fire. **[13000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** "Hmm… hey!" Ni asked Rika. "Wanna make a bet?"

"W–What deal?" Rika stuttered, now scared.

"If you win you can have my Nolan." Ni said patting the card fondly.

"What?" Rika said confused. "Why? I use Neo Nectar."

"Despite the young warden landing in my hands… I don't deserve him. Someone else wants him, I can tell… so maybe you can give to someone worthy." Ni said seriously. "But I won't let him go unless you beat me."

"Uh… o… kay?" Rika said still confused.

Ni smirked darkly, "But~"

"Oh no…" Rika paled.

"IF I WIN YOU MUST GO ON TEN DATES WITH ME!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone in the stadium asked shocked.

"Ni you idiot…" Ichigo facepalmed.

"If this gets in the net or news our folks will kill us!" Zero sighed into her hands.

"G–Girls… can't date right? Suiko?" Rekka said blushing red as a tomato from hearing that bet. "RIGHT?!"

However the older teal haired woman was for once too stunned to talk… and blinked owlishly.

"…" Even Kourin was stunned, but she had a blush too as she crossed her arms, looking down with her eyes closed, one of them twitching badly. " I blame Beatrix for this."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Beatrix sneezed. "Well I know Kourin blames me for this. But whoa, this is fun!" The girl said taking off her headphones.

* * *

"…Did she just…" Kai voice broke off, his mind not being able to process what's going on.

"Yes…" Misaki muttered losing her anger from the last battle.

"T–That's just…" Kamui blushed red.

"…" Aichi stayed silent as he was red too.

* * *

"Did that girl just confess her love?" Koutei said bewildered red from the screen his area had.

"…Hey Yuri did you do something?" Gai joked before falling on his face when Yuri punched him.

"You idiot! Just because my name implies something else, doesn't mean anything!"

* * *

"…I SO LOVE TODAY!" Sosuke rejoiced.

"Why do you mortals enjoy such… oddities?" Hiroji asked but if someone look closely he too was blushing.

"Ugh… men…" Shinobu scoffed with disgust, rolling her eyes. Though she unconsciously broke the floor with her high heels.

* * *

"W–W–W–W–W–WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Rika shrieked.

"TOO LATE TO CALL IT BACK! HA!" Ni smiled as Rika paled, realizing she was right.

"Rika better win this one now." Kurogasa muttered. "For more than one reason."

"I LOVE MY LIFE!" Koji roared before Kurogasa bopped his head. "STILL WORTH IT!"

"Ehe~ here I come!" Ni smiled goofily. "Boosted by Conroe, Gatling Claw Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard! Dancing Sunflower!" Rika panicked.

The green–skinned lizard glowed and transferred his power to the red–skinned dragon **[4000 Power + 5000 Power = 9000 Power]** The red–skinned dragon then fired his machine gun with a bullet storm, but the animated sunflower with sunglasses got in front of Gene and protected Gene **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Nolen attacks your Vanguard!" Ni said, turning the said card sideways.

"Perfect Guard! Maiden of Blossom Rain!" Rika said again. The young armored man halts his attack as a young woman stood in front of him holding a flower… he took it and left quietly. **[Maiden of Blossom Rain – Shield: 0]**

"Mou, that's not fun." Ni pouted. "Oh well, Drive Trigger, check." She said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Yay! Critical Trigger! The +5000 Power and extra Critical go to Sutherland!" Ni cheered.

"This can't be happening…" Rika facefaulted.

"Boosted by Reas, Sutherland attacks your Vanguard and you know her effect too~" Ni said impishly.

"No… No guard…" Rika got out.

 **[13000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 28000 Power/Critical: 2–3]**

The young girl claps her hands creating hundreds of bullets all entering the guns of her partner as he unleash every single shot to the Knight. "GREAT JOB GUYS!" Ni shouts as the two gave a thumbs up to their leader.

"D–Damage Trigger… check…" Rika muttered.

 **[Damage Check – Iris Knight – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Sweet Honey – Heal Trigger]**

"Aw, you got a Heal Trigger." Ni pouted as Rika wordlessly placed a card in the Damage Zone to the Drop Zone. "Oh well, I end my turn."

 **Rika  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Knight of Verdure, Gene** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Iris Knight (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Sweet Honey (U)

 **Ni  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Gatling Claw Dragon/ **Blazing Knight Griffon, Nolen** /Chain–Attack Sutherland  
 **Back Row:** Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty/Follower, Reas  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F) Dragon Dancer, Monica (F)

"Guys… I think Rika's broke…" Kurogasa said worried.

"What do you mean?" Miwa said before plopping down the seats.

"Look at her! Sistah is going bogue here man!" Koji said pointing at Rika who had a spaced out look. "This funky girl is mudding up her mind."

"I don't know man. She might come back…" Miwa said before standing up. "Anyway, I need to go back to keep Morikawa–"

"SHE WANTS A DATE!?" The bad player finally yelled.

"Huh… talk about a delayed reaction. Anyways, I'll be going now." Miwa said before finally leaving.

"…" Rika remained silent still spaced out.

"Ni, you idiot…" Zero facepalmed. "She totally broke her…"

"...On the plus side? We might have a forfeit?" Ichigo said having a confused tone. "I'm sorry, did she really do that?"

"Yes, she broke Rika… bad…" Zero frowned.

"…" The Neo Nectar user still stood there in silence. "No…"

"Hmm?" Ni hummed.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rika suddenly yelled, "That's it I'm ending this now!"

"Oh! Fiesty~!" Ni joked before Rika drew her card.

"Stand and Draw!" Rika shouted.

 _ **"Blooming in the wake of battle, your grace will ensure me victory! Ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose!"**_

Taking the place of the Grade 2 Gene, a young and beautiful woman with violet hair, curled into six long pigtails, with a small bouquet of roses and leaves on her head, wearing a dress of white and green leaves with pink flower petals growing in the bottom of the dress and white gloves appeared in a beautiful spin, dancing with the flower petals flowing around as she landed. **[Maiden of Trailing Rose – 11000 Power]**

"DOKI~!" Ni said as her eyes turned into little hearts!

"Call! Iris Knight! Lily Knight of the Valley!"

To the left of the Maiden appeared a male Bioroid with red hair and green leaves in front of it and on his body, he had large violet petals on most of his body except for his legs, which he had green leaves there and had a sword for a left hand. Behind Iris Knight was the orange–haired knight with green foliage and armor on him and holding two plant–like pistols. **[Iris Knight – 10000 Power], [Lily Knight of the Valley – 6000 Power]**

"Okay dudes on field killed my mood." Ni pouted before smiling. "My my my, using all your cards? If you don't beat me I will have those dates next turn."

"Not on my watch!" Rika shrieked. "Boosted by Lily Knight of the Valley, Iris Knight attacks your Vanguard! Plus, she gives an additional +4000 Power!"

"Tahr–kun and Sutherland if you would be kind as to lend some support!" Ni asked as she place the cards. "You're shut down!" The man looked at the young girl as she nodded solemnly, as she leaped off as Tahr took her place as their went to stop the knights taking slashes and fading in motes. **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 = 20000 Power], [9000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"Boosted by Shield Seed Squire, Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Ni said as she smiled at the look of defeat upon Rika's face. "Too bad cutie, you need more attacks to beat me even if you pull a double critical!"

"Hmph, Twin Drive Check!" Rika said, pulling out two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"You were saying?" Rika smirked. "One +5000 Power and extra critical go to Maiden of Trailing Rose while the other +5000 Power and extra critical goes to Hey Yo Pineapple!"

Shield Seed Squire glowed green and transferred his power over to Maiden of Trailing Rose. **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** The maiden then jumped up and dived down towards the Griffon Knight with a kick making flower petals fly all around.

"Me and my big mouth! Damage Trigger, check!"

 **[Damage Check – Follower Reas – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Chain–Attack Sutherland – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Corolla Dragon, Hey Yo Pineapple attacks your Vanguard! Plus with Hey Yo Pineapple's skill, he gains an additional +4000 Power!" Rika said.

Ni looked at the cards in her hand before she sighed saying, "No guard."

Corolla Dragon glowed green and transferred its power over to Hey Yo Pineapple." **[8000 Power + 8000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000/Critical: 1–2]** The Pineapple then said, "Hey yo!" catching the Griffon Knight's attention. That's when the pineapple unit jumped up and did a diving kick towards the Griffon Knight. The young warden was knock off his griffon as he fell down. The warden smiled as he started to faded away not in motes… but slowly vanish into nothingness… the griffon fell to the earth dead in its impact.

"Damage check… no…" Ni cried weaterfall tears as she lost.

 **[Damage Check – Gattling Claw Dragon– Draw Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

* * *

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Rika  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Corolla Dragon/Shield Seed Squire/Lily Knight of the Valley  
 **Front Row:** Hey Yo Pineapple/ **Maiden of Trailing Rose** /Iris Knight  
 **Damage:** Colossal Wings, Simurgh (U), Iris Knight (U), Avatar of the Plains, Behemoth (U), Sweet Honey (U)

 **Ni  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Gatling Claw Dragon/ **Blazing Knight Griffon, Nolen** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty/Follower, Reas  
 **Damage:** Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F) Dragon Dancer, Monica (F), Follower, Reas (U), Chain–Attack Sutherland (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U), Blazing Core Dragon (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Rika Ryusaki!" The referee announced as the crowd cheered.

"AW MAN~! My dates!" Ni cried out, but returns to normal in matter of seconds before walking up to Rika. "Well you beat me… great job~!"

"T–Thanks…" Rika said before Ni show the card she promised to her face. "Huh?"

"I promise, this guy needs someone who can use him properly. Sad to say I know I'm not his worthy Vanguard. Just promise me you'll find him a good Kagero user." Ni said as Rika got close and nodded.

"I will don't– KYA!"

"OOH~!" Ni said giggling. "You're so so~ft!" The girl said as she hugged Rika.

"Okay you can let go– KYA! Did you just touch my–"

"Bye~!" Ni said before running quickly back to her dugout leaving a dust cloud in the shape of herself.

"Phew…" Kurogasa sighed in relief. "We're still in this."

"Yeah will it looks like my turn with the snowflake!" Koji said smiling. "Time to boogie to the stage."

"Really… and here I thought you wanted to see Ni and Rika actually hit it off…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"…Right! Not trying to pair them up, hehehe." Koji said nervously.

"I call BS…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Yeah well– YOWCH!" Koji yells as he was kicked… someone where all males would not want to be hit. "Ah… my disco balls…!"

"THAT'S FOR GIVING ME NIGHTMARES FOR NEXT WEEK TEME!" Rika yelled before noticing the snacks left by Miwa. "Give me a hot dog! I need comfort food!"

"Sure!" Kurogasa said quickly passing her a dog.

"What about me?" Koji said holding his disco balls.

*POW!*

"YEHOWWWWWWW!" Koji cried out as held his hand in pain.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rika shrieked. "I can't believe I did that stupid crap!" She added, blushing from the battle she had. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"You're not gonna watch Koji's battle?" Kyoshiro asked.

"After him trying to get me hooked up with Ni during my match? No…" Rika pouted, before leaving while eating her hot dog.

"Uhh…" Kurogasa started as his dad spoke.

"Let her cool a bit, she'll come back in a moment."

"Okay… well I'd better leave before that happens! Wish me luck aibou…!" Koji gritted with a stunned smile before wobbling out of the dugout.

"I swear, you are a handful…" Kurogasa sighed.

* * *

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Well there you have it. Another chapter down and redx1221, thank you for letting me use that card.

 **Azure Queen:** Now, we gave the card to Rika so she can give to another Kagero user like Kai or Miwa your choice friend! Or we can give back to Ni you perfer. Just tell in your review! * **Hears footsteps** * OH DEAR! * **Queen hides under a couch** *

 **Rika:** WHERE IS SHE!?

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Where's who?

 **Rika:** Don't play dumb! Where is she?!

 **Azure Queen: *Shivers*** Mommy!

 **Rika** : THERE YOU ARE! I know it was _you_ who made Ni battle me! And also for _that!_

 **Azure Queen:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! ***runs away***

 **Rika:** Get back here! ***runs after Azure Queen***

 **Azure Queen:** Lady Luquier SAVE ME!

 **Kurogasa:** Uh… well… see ya next chapter guys!

 **Fenikkusumaru:** Yeah. And don't forget to Like, Subscribe,  & Review!

 **Fenikkusumaru & Kurogasa: STAND UP, VANGUARD! **

* * *

**Blazing Griffon Knight, Nolen  
Card Type:** Normal Unit  
 **Grade/Skill:** 2/Intercept  
 **Power:** 9000  
 **Shield:** 5000  
 **Critical:** 1  
 **Nation:** Dragon Empire  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Clan:** Kagero  
 **Trigger Effect:** None  
 **[AUTO]: [Counter Blast (1)]** When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a «Kagero» Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose an opponent's grade 2 or less rear-guard, and retire it.  
 **[AUTO] (VC/RC): [Counter Blast (2)]** When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if you have a «Kagero» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose your Vanguard, and Stand it, and the unit that stood gets _"[AUTO]: If you have a «Kagero» Vanguard at [Stand] choose one of your other «Kagero» rear-guards, and Stand it, and it gets +1 Critical."_ until end of turn.

(Top card is made by redx1221. All creative rights go to him.)


	26. The Last Song

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Queen here for another exciting chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **AQ:** *Currently Playing a PSPVITA* Must… reach… ending...

 **Fen:** Again…? -_-

 **AQ:** I spend to many blood, sweat, and tears to not see who the Second Zero is and how this ends… I MUST…*Falls on the gound* Zzzzzz… zzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzz…

 **Fen:** O… kay then, while she's sleeping, let's get on with this chapter.

 **AQ:** Zzzzz… Must… kill… King… not really… zzzzzz… Taco's…

 **Fen: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

Ni was skipping towards her opponent as she giggled, "Gonna get a girlfriend, la la laaa~!" she sang as she stopped on her team mat. "Hmm, hmm ooh la la~!"

"…I'm so not going to live through this day." Rika paled as she saw Ni spinning around.

"Hehe, hello~oo Rika–chan!" Ni purred as she winked towards the girl.

"Oh good grief…" Rika whispered before smiling weakly, "Heya, Ni…"

"Ooooh~ I love the way you say that." Ni blew a kiss towards Rika.

"Oh that tears it! Koji switch with me!" Rika yelled as she cried waterfall tears.

"Sorry soul sistah! Once you're out on the field, that's it!" Koji grinned widely.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Hmhm, remember what you said earlier? You were getting cold?" Ni said sweetly said as a light blush dusted upon her cheeks. "Well it's going to get a whole lot hotter in here… from our…" the girl licked her lips. "Struggle."

* * *

"Alright! The second match between Team Siren and Team NJS is about to begin! It's Ni Ongaku vs. Rika Ryusaki!" MC Mya announced.

"Okay… this is my stage now!" Ni said with a wink before placing her deck and Grade 0 on the field.

"Huh? Not going to switch for another one like your friend?" Rika said.

"Sister." Ni corrected. "Ichigo is my older sister. And no, I have only one clan unlike my sisters, and that's because this is for making my cute opponent's sweat." Ni said as she smile. "Kay?"

"Uh… okay…?" Rika sweated.

"Kyaaaa! Kawaii! You're sweating already and I haven't even started yet!" Ni squealed.

"Someone save me…" Rika said wearily before both players drew five cards.

"Begin the second match!" The referee called out.

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 _ **"Leave a trail of your blazing flames young warden and show our enemies the true power of the Kagero! Ride The Vanguard! Blazing Griffon Knight, Nolen!"**_

Bahr shined bright gold as he changed form before turning into a young man with spiky black hair and golden eyes. He had a black cape and blood red armor, the torso being the shape of a lion. It had two spikes on the shoulders and kneecaps and he carried a golden longsword on his back. He was also riding on a griffon with golden armor equipped on some parts of its body. **[Blazing Griffon Knight, Nolen – 9000 Power]**

"Whoa! I never seen that before!" Miwa said.

"What!?" Beatrix stood up from her seat. "How did she get her hands on that rare card!?"

"Do you know anything about it Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"No, I've never seen that unit before." The Kagero master said. _'Does Beatrix know about it?'_ He thought.

* * *

"Wanna make a bet?"

"W–What deal?" Rika stuttered, now scared.

"If you win you can have my Nolan." Ni said patting the card fondly.

"What?" Rika said confused. "Why? I use Neo Nectar."

"Despite the young warden landing in my hands… I don't deserve him. Someone else wants him, I can tell… so maybe you can give to someone worthy." Ni said seriously. "But I won't let him go unless you beat me."

"Uh… o… kay?" Rika said still confused.

Ni smirked darkly, "But~"

"Oh no…" Rika paled.

"IF I WIN YOU MUST GO ON TEN DATES WITH ME!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone in the stadium asked shocked.

"W–W–W–W–W–WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Rika shrieked.

"TOO LATE TO CALL IT BACK! HA!" Ni smiled as Rika paled, realizing she was right.

"Rika better win this one now." Kurogasa muttered. "For more than one reason."

"I LOVE MY LIFE!" Koji roared before Kurogasa bopped his head. "STILL WORTH IT!"

LINE BREAK

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rika suddenly yelled, "That's it I'm ending this now!"

"Oh! Fiesty~!" Ni joked before Rika drew her card.

"Stand and Draw!" Rika shouted.

 _ **"Blooming in the wake of battle, your grace will ensure me victory! Ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose!"**_

Taking the place of the Grade 2 Gene, a young and beautiful woman with violet hair, curled into six long pigtails, with a small bouquet of roses and leaves on her head, wearing a dress of white and green leaves with pink flower petals growing in the bottom of the dress and white gloves appeared in a beautiful spin, dancing with the flower petals flowing around as she landed. **[Maiden of Trailing Rose – 11000 Power]**

"DOKI~!" Ni said as her eyes turned into little hearts!

"Boosted by Shield Seed Squire, Maiden of Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!" Rika said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard!" Ni said as she smiled at the look of defeat upon Rika's face. "Too bad cutie, you need more attacks to beat me even if you pull a double critical!"

"Hmph, Twin Drive Check!" Rika said, pulling out two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**

"You were saying?" Rika smirked. "One +5000 Power and extra critical go to Maiden of Trailing Rose while the other +5000 Power and extra critical goes to Hey Yo Pineapple!"

Shield Seed Squire glowed green and transferred his power over to Maiden of Trailing Rose. **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** The maiden then jumped up and dived down towards the Griffon Knight with a kick making flower petals fly all around.

"Me and my big mouth! Damage Trigger, check!"

 **[Damage Check – Follower Reas – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Chain–Attack Sutherland – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Corolla Dragon, Hey Yo Pineapple attacks your Vanguard! Plus with Hey Yo Pineapple's skill, he gains an additional +4000 Power!" Rika said.

Ni looked at the cards in her hand before she sighed saying, "No guard."

Corolla Dragon glowed green and transferred its power over to Hey Yo Pineapple." **[8000 Power + 8000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 25000/Critical: 1–2]** The Pineapple then said, "Hey yo!" catching the Griffon Knight's attention. That's when the pineapple unit jumped up and did a diving kick towards the Griffon Knight. The young warden was knock off his griffon as he fell down. The warden smiled as he started to faded away not in motes… but slowly vanish into nothingness… the griffon fell to the earth dead in its impact.

"Damage check… no…" Ni cried weaterfall tears as she lost.

 **[Damage Check – Gattling Claw Dragon– Draw Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Rika Ryusaki!" The referee announced as the crowd cheered.

"AW MAN~! My dates!" Ni cried out, but returns to normal in matter of seconds before walking up to Rika. "Well you beat me… great job~!"

"T–Thanks…" Rika said before Ni show the card she promised to her face. "Huh?"

"I promise, this guy needs someone who can use him properly. Sad to say I know I'm not his worthy Vanguard. Just promise me you'll find him a good Kagero user." Ni said as Rika got close and nodded.

"I will don't– KYA!"

"OOH~!" Ni said giggling. "You're so so~ft!" The girl said as she hugged Rika.

"Okay you can let go– KYA! Did you just touch my–"

"Bye~!" Ni said before running quickly back to her dugout leaving a dust cloud in the shape of herself.

"Phew…" Kurogasa sighed in relief. "We're still in this."

"Yeah will it looks like my turn with the snowflake!" Koji said smiling. "Time to boogie to the stage."

"Really… and here I thought you wanted to see Ni and Rika actually hit it off…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"…Right! Not trying to pair them up, hehehe." Koji said nervously.

"I call BS…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Yeah well– YOWCH!" Koji yells as he was kicked… someone where all males would not want to be hit. "Ah… my disco balls…!"

"THAT'S FOR GIVING ME NIGHTMARES FOR NEXT WEEK TEME!" Rika yelled before noticing the snacks left by Miwa. "Give me a hot dog! I need comfort food!"

"Sure!" Kurogasa said quickly passing her a dog.

"What about me?" Koji said holding his disco balls.

*POW!*

"YEHOWWWWWWW!" Koji cried out as held his head in pain.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rika shrieked. "I can't believe I did that stupid crap!" She added, blushing from the battle she had. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"You're not gonna watch Koji's battle?" Kyoshiro asked.

"After him trying to get me hooked up with Ni during my match? No…" Rika pouted, before leaving while eating her hot dog.

"Uhh…" Kurogasa started as his dad spoke.

"Let her cool a bit, she'll come back in a moment."

"Okay… well I'd better leave before that happens! Wish me luck aibou…!" Koji gritted with a stunned smile before wobbling out of the dugout.

"I swear, you are a handful…" Kurogasa sighed.

…And now for the conclusion…

* * *

"Sorry sis, hehe." Ni chuckled as she bowed. "I just couldn't help it, she was too hot to beat."

"…" Zero looked over the blue haired girl as if distracted.

"Onee–sama?" Ichigo asked as she look at what Zero was looking.

"I'm going to kidnap Rika and marry her later today."

"Ni! Even if it's a joke, don't say that!" Ichigo chided as Ni only raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was joking?"

*PINCH!*

"Ahhhhhhh… I see… stars…" Ni suddenly fell unconscious when Zero did the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Huh… I didn't think that can actually work in real life." Ichigo said tapping Ni with the tip of her shoes. "She… isn't is she?"

"…" Zero look over as she look at Ichigo. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"I think… that boy _was_ him after all." Zero said mysteriously as her sister eyes slightly widened from happiness and surprise.

"Really? Mister Koji?"

"The other one…" Was all that Zero said as she left the dugout.

"Kuro… gasa?" Ichigo got out. "Oh man… if that's true… I feel bad having a crush on him now."

Zero walked as she stopped at her teammates mechanical mats, "Hmph" she grunted as she saw Koji.

"Hello, snowflak–"

"Better drop that nickname disco boy. It's Zero… understand? _Zerooo_ …" The girl said with an indifferent tone but had a dark aura around her.

"Oh great, there's three of them now…" Kyoshiro muttered.

"That's… terrifying." Kurogasa added, but as he looked at Zero, for some reason she looked at him and… blushed while looking away? "Huh?"

"Easy there son…" Kyoshiro joked as he nudged his son. "Don't want to make Misaki anymore angry." He said pointed to a still upset girl.

"Uh… right. Maybe I should go talk to her." Kurogasa sweat dropped and stood up. "Be right back."

However as he went outside the dugout and went down the hallways, he bumped into Rika. "Oh there you are."

"O–Oh h–hey!" Rika said a bit jittery.

"You oka– *Sniff sniff* you smell that? It smells sweet." Kurogasa said as Rika started to frantically wave her hands.

"Yeah, don't worry! Someone left some perfume in the toilet. It looked and smelled nice and and… I used it!" Rika said as Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… okay…?"

"Okay see– wait where are you going?" Rika said after calming down.

"I gotta calm down an angry Misaki…" He sweat dropped larger.

"Okay… should I call an ambulance on standby?" The girl said getting her cellphone ready.

"What, no! It's not like she going to kill me!" Kurogasa said before whispering under his breath. "At least I hope not."

"What was that?" Rika asked.

"Nothing! I'll see you later!" Kurogasa said frantically, before running off.

Making sure that she was alone, Rika smelled her clothes, "This… is going to be really weird day."

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The third and final match between Team NJS and Team Sirens is about to begin!" MC Mya announced.

"…" Zero closed her eyes as she placed her deck and starting Vanguard on the mat.

"Here's Miss Shiro Ongaku, otherwise known as Zero!" MC Mya shouted as the girl waved to the people in the stadium daintly. "And here we have the Disco Policeman, Koji Shinamori!"

"YO EVERYONE!" The boy said as he posed one of his favorite dance moves and some of the girls swooned.

Zero sighed before looking at the boy. "Oi, a quick question before we battle,"

"Sure, what's up?" Koji questioned as he placed his deck and starting Vanguard in their respective places.

"That leader of yours, the one with that Angel clan… is his last name Kururugi? Like that one anime character?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Koji raised an eyebrow.

"I see… then I can't lose." Zero only eye shone with determination.

"Whoa… what's with you all of a sudden?" Koji asked.

"Let's say I want to show him what he has done for me…" Zero said as she chuckled.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Now that would be telling." Zero said as she drew her five cards. "Shall we?"

Koji was confused but nonetheless drew his five cards. "Alright then."

"Begin the match!" The referee called out.

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Last Song

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

The dust began to swerve around the playing field as the field changed into giant city with tall buildings all around them, the neon lights lighting up.

"Star Gate? I like this." Koji grinned. "Workerpod, Saturday!" The pod shaped robot with a digital face appearing on the black screen of the pod. **[Workerpod, Saturday – 6000 Power]**

"Tch, Ichigo and Ni had two great places, and I'm stuck with this… haaa… Stand Barcgal!" Zero said as the silver armored dog with the silver mane and a sword in its mouth appeared. **[Barcgal – 4000 Power]**

"Royal Paladin?!" Aichi called out as Kamui was shocked as well.

"So Koji is going against Aichi–oniisan's clan?"

"Hmm… that might be a tough battle." Misaki said, worried that the battle is so far tied.

"So you work with those groovy Paladins? Alright this is going to be a boogie battle." Koji said. "I'll start this dance." Koji said drawing his sixth card. "I Ride Karenroid, Daisy!" The Workerpod soon transformed into a purple cyborg with a feminine body and two blades on the side of its arms. **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**

"That's all for me." Koji concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Zero  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Barcgal** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"My turn." Zero said as she drew her sixth card. Although the card she drew looked a bit weathered and worn out. "Thanks for coming out… Alright Koji prepare to see my Avatar!"

"Wait, what?" Koji asked confused as was everyone else. Someone's Avatar was a Grade 1?

* * *

Kurogasa was walking down the hallway until he came to the main foyer and saw a screen on one of the TV monitors and saw the said weathered card. "That card…"

* * *

"Hoo, I didn't notice that." Ichigo said. "She never uses that card unless It's for Guarding."

"Wow, she's pumped up." Ni said from the floor.

"Yeah… and are you wearing perfume?" Ichigo asked. "It seems nice."

"Oh yeah someone left some of that sweet liquid in the bathroom before Zero, oh I don't know, PARALYZED ME?!" Ni screamed as she couldn't move. "Anyways, you can't have it… let's just say I had to work to get it."

"Ooo… kay…" Ichigo said as she lifted Ni onto the couch.

* * *

 _ **"Behold the Knight that has protected me since I was a little girl! Stand up and show everyone the grace and power of a knight! Ride! Knight of Rose, Morgana!"**_

"Morgana?" Aichi wondered as the said as the beast was now gone in pillar of light. The pillar stood there until an amazing woman walked out elegantly. She was a young woman no more than in her early twenties as she wore a white military uniform but on her limbs were silver metal gauntlets that were made with faces of beast. In her right hand was a porcelain white sword handle that led up to a red rose hilt. Her face was almost enough to make angels blush from the perfection of her cheekbones to the flawlessness of her skin. Her crystal blue eyes held nothing but kindness as she bowed to Koji. **[Knight of Rose, Morgana – 6000 Power]**

* * *

"No way… that can't be her…" Kurogasa said wide–eyed. "Shiro…?"

* * *

"An Avatar that's Grade One?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Barcgal moves to the rear guard." Zero said as she moved the said card to the back of Morgana. "Boosted by Barcgal, Morgana attack Karenroid, Daisy. Morgana's skill activates. By discarding a card from my Hand, her Power increase by +4000."

"No guard." Koji replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Zero said, revealing her top card and it glowed yellow. "Critical Trigger! The +5000 and extra critical goes to Morgana!"

 **[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona – Critical Trigger]**

"Ah crap!" KoJi yelled as Barcgal glowed with power and transferred it over to Morgana. **[6000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** Morgana then took a fencing stance before charging in and stabbed Daisy in the chest. "Damage trigger, check!"

 **[Damage Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"O~h my!" Doctor O said, "It seems lady Shiro–" However he stopped when he saw the white–dressed girl glaring at him. "Uh, Zero has drawn the first blood!"

"Indeed! And to top it off it was two damage!" MC Mya also stated. "The invincible queen of the Sirens shows her best card! Will Koji be able to match her passion in this battle?"

"I'll end my turn there." Zero replied.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Karenroid, Daisy** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (U), Cosmo Roar (U)

 **Zero  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Rose, Morgana** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Alright. I see how it is. Draw." Koji said, drawing and increasing his hand to six again. "I Ride Twin Order!"

On the field, a red warrior cyborg with yellow and green blinking lights on his body, holding twin blades, appeared. **[Twin Order –10000 Power]**

"I Call another Karenroid, Daisy, Masked Police, Grander and Cosmo Roar!" Koji said, calling the said units onto the Rearguard positions.

To the left of Twin Order, a warrior in a red and silver costume with a scarf wrapped around his neck with both ends waving in the wind appeared. **[Masked Police, Grander – 8000 Power** ] Behind Twin Order appeared another Daisy and behind Masked Police was a gray mechanical saber–toothed tiger with red highlights and missile launchers on its shoulders. **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power], [Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power]**

"And Koji wastes no time going on the assault after receiving two Damage last turn!" MC Mya said.

"Okay, Masked Police Grander attacks Morgana with a boost from Cosmo Roar!" Koji shouted as he swiped his card to the attacking position. "With Masked Police Grander skill another +2000 Power goes to him as long as there's a Dimensional Police as my Vanguard!"

"No guard…" The girl quietly said. The mechanical sabertooth cat robot roared as it transferred its power to the Masked police officer. **[8000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]** The masked armored man then jumped up and drop kicked Morgana who used her arm to block the hit. "Damage trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"What's next?" Zero muttered as if not caring what Koji would do.

"Boosted by Daisy, Twin Order attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said, turning the cards sideways.

"No guard." Zero said with small yawn.

"Drive Trigger, check." Koji revealed the top card and it glowed red. "Groovy! Draw Trigger, the +5000 Power goes to Twin Order and I get to draw an extra card!"

 **[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

The two robots dashed towards the female knight jumping from place to place to confuse the woman as Daisy transferred her power to Twin Order. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power]** The red cyborg then brandished its yellow lightsabers before slashing Morgana with them making the latter cry out in pain.

"Damage trigger, check." Zero said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Koji concluded.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Twin Order** /Masked Police Grander  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (U), Cosmo Roar (U)

 **Zero  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Knight of Rose, Morgana** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

"No offense but you're boring." Zero said out of the blue.

"Scuse me?" Koji raised an eyebrow.

"Your style, way of playing, and many more… you are boring." The girl sighed as she leaned her head to an open hand.

"Oh c'mon! I'm the life of the party!" Koji complained.

"All talk and no substance." Zero muttered, "Five thousand yen says you haven't kissed a girl."

"I have." Koji smirked. "Had a few girlfriends here and there, and they liked me."

"Okay have you have a girlfriend that lasted more than a month?" Zero smirked.

"Yes."

"Oh… still boring." Zero said.

"Oh c'mon!"

"But seriously, you're not the only one who bores me. There's only one person who I want to fight…" Zero said looking at Morgana sweetly.

"Okay, something tells me you definitely know Kurogasa." Koji crossed his arms.

"Hmhm, I think you talk too much." Zero said before glaring at Koji. "And it would be a shame for those girls that you like if… say someone ripped that annoying tongue out."

"Uh…" Koji said as he raise his hands. "Okay dropping the subject."

"That's what I thought. Stand and draw." Zero said before drawing her next card to increase her Hand to six. "Sorry Morgana, but I need someone stronger." The white haired girl looks at the knight who only nodded in understanding. "Ride! Great Sage, Barron!" The girl placed her card down on the Vanguard circle!

Now taking the place of Morgana was an old man holding a staff in his right hand and a huge drinking cup in his left. He stood there as he sat down drink his cup **[Great Sage, Baron – 8000 Power]** "Lousy old drunk," Zero said in bitterness. "Call! Young Pegasus Knight! Margal!" The girl said as two new units appeared the first was young boy wearing gold armor over a white uniform who he rode a sterling white pegasus that had also the same gold armor. Behind him was a red mechanical dog with long tail. **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power], [Margal – 3000 Power]**

"Okay, and how's that supposed to help?" Koji wondered.

"Using Margal's skill of putting it into the Soul, I give Young Pegasus Knight +3000 Power! But that's not the only thing. Both my front row cards have skills that whenever a Unit entered the Soul they gain another +3000 Power!"

The two male Royal Paladins gave determined looks at their auras gain more power! **[8000 + 3000 Power = 11000 Power], [6000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"So wait… that means…" Morikawa used his fingers to count. "That they're strong as Grade 3's!"

"Amazing, I didn't know Royal Paladins can make combos like that." Aichi said as Misaki nodded.

"I admit, I didn't think they had that kind of playing style either." Misaki said but tried to look indifferent.

"Hey guys!" Kurogasa yelled as he saw them from the stairs.

"Kuro–niisan? What are you doing here?" Kamui asked after turning to see him.

"Misaki…" he started as he bowed. "SORRY!"

"H–Hey." Misaki said as people stared at the bowing boy. "Stop that!"

"Kurogasa?" Aichi said confused.

"I swear Ichigo caught me off guard!" The boy continued to plead his case. "I didn't enjoy it either and Koji being the idiot he was made it worse!"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Koji sneezed.

"Ugh gross! Cover your nose!" The girl said as she look at her card to think her next move.

* * *

"So please forgive me!" Kurogasa begged.

"You swear you didn't like it?" Misaki mumbled.

"Cross my heart, hope to die! Stick a needle in my eye!"

"AHH! C'mon Misaki if you don't then he'll die!" Kamui said in horror.

"Uh, Kamui? It's an expression." Aichi laughed weakly with a sweat drop.

…

…

…

…

"…Fine."

"Eh?" Kurogasa lifted up his head, baffled.

"Just shut up and be glad she's forgiven you. I'd rather not be walking on eggshells near her again." Kai said as e remember Misaki's rage from earlier.

"Uh… right." Kurogasa blinked with a sweat drop. "Well uh… I'll see you later!" and with that, he ran off leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Oh Kurogasa…" Misaki sighed, but smiled a bit nonetheless.

* * *

"Okay, it's time for an assault from my Paladins!" Zero said, "Young Pegasus Knight attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard." Koji replied.

The young man pulled his reins on the flying horse to head towards the cyborg as it slash right through it! **[12000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Koji said as he revealed the top card and it glowed red. "Sweet! Draw Trigger! The +5000 Power goes to Twin Order and I draw a card!" He grinned as the red cyborg stood up, though electricity crackled all over its body. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Tch! Okay you old drunk take down that Twin Order with help from Barcgal!" The girl swipes her cards as the old man stood up.

"No guard." Koji said.

"Drive trigger, check!" The card she took glowed blue as she saw the result. "Stand Trigger, all effects to my Young Pegasus Knight!"

 **[Drive Check – Flogal – Stand Trigger]**

Barcgal glowed as he transferred his power over to Baron. **[11000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]** Baron's staff glowed before he waved it creating a blast of blue energy blasting Twin Order of its feet.

"Gah, Damage trigger, check!"

 **[Damage Check – Magical Police Quilt – No Trigger]**

"Little Knight, take them down!" Zero said throwing her arm forward.

"Sorry, but Army Penguin is gonna put a stop to your 8–trak!" Koji said placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

The young knight stopped as he saw the mechanical penguin standing in his way and sheathed his sword. **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power], [15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]** "Fine, end turn."

 **Koji  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Twin Order** /Masked Police Grander  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (U), Cosmo Roar (U), Army Penguin (U) Magical Police Quilt (U)

 **Zero  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Young Pegasus Knight/ **Great Sage, Baron** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

"And just like that, Zero has taken the lead!" MC Mya announced. "But for some reason, Koji is letting her damage him."

"O~mnious!" Doctor said using his hands to make his favorite sign. "And to top it off Zero is showing new combinations with her Royal Paladins we haven't seen before!"

"C'mon disco maniac, you gotta fight back!" Morikawa shouted.

"I'm pretty sure he know what he's doing." Izaki sweat dropped.

"It's hard for him to do that." Miwa said.

"What do you mean?" Izaki said.

"It because Royal Paladins have the ability to call more allies." Morikawa stated as everyone was stunned look at him. "…What? I'm a Cardfigther too!"

"That's debateable." The blonde joked before nodding. "He's right, Koji has to make sure not to waste his cards before giving one last assault on that girl Vanguard."

"Alright, I got to make this one count! Stand and draw!" Koji said, drawing a card and increasing his Hand to five. "I'm going to show all I got!"

 _ **"The ultimate warrior of justice, ready to take down all those nasty hepcats! Time to boogie on down! Ride! Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha!"**_

Appearing in Twin Order's place, the large mechanical robot the size of a skyscraper crashed down on the field. It had a blue face with a yellow crown on its forehead with a gem on it, a nearly white body with a yellow armored chest white mechanical wings and two large blasters on its back. It gripped its hands in preparation for battle. **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – 10000 Power]**

"Oooh! Oooh! I see Gundam!" Ni yelled randomly.

"…Uhh close enough." Ichigo said as she shook her head. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor?"

"Only if its Doctor Who…" Ni said before passing out thanks to another Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

"Huh, it _does_ work." Ichigo smiled.

"Karenroid Daisy retires!" Koji said, retiring the said unit. "Call! Glory Maker! Cosmo Beak! Magical Police Quilt!"

On the field, a watery woman in a white dress and blades around her feet, a cute–looking girl with blond hair tied in twin pigtails and wearing a yellow and green dress with a small yellow cat–like creature with wings and a white and red armored machine eagle with two laser cannons on his back appeared each in their respective positions. **[Glory Maker – 6000 Power], [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power], [Magical Police Quilt – 6000 Power]**

"I activate Cosmo Beak's skill! When he's placed on the Rear Guard, I can Counterblast two and give +4000 Power to a Dimension Police unit! And guess who? It's Daiyusha! And when Daiyusha's Power is 14000 or more, he gains an extra critical!" **[10000 Power + 4000 = 14000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Oh my, he's becoming serious!" MC Mya announced.

"Indeed. This is the o~pening he was looking for!" Doctor O added.

"Hmph still boring." Zero said though her body became tense.

"Now it's time to boogie! Boosted by Quilt, Cosmo Beak attacks your Vanguard!" Koji said turning the two cards sideways. The magical girl transferred her power to the mechanical eagle as it powered up its twin cannons mounted on its wings. **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Guard with Flogal!" The girl said as the pink hound appeared. **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Alright then, Glory Maker boosts so Daiyusha will attack! And with Glory Maker's skill, he gains another +4000 Power!"

"Great, due to his effect Daiyusha now gains a Crit." Zero muttered.

"That's right. A groovy effect for this groovy mech!"

"That is… if you can land the hit on me." Zero said with a smirk. "If I can stop it and you don't pull any crits or Stands,I might be able to finish you off."

"Yeah, but you think you can be that lucky?" Koji said, "I mean its fine to think of the good-"

"It will happen, my luck never fails me." Zero for once smiling at Koji with good nature.

"Heh, confident. Alright fine, you gonna guard or not?" Koji asked.

"No guard." Zero said as she closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Alright, your funeral. Twin Drive, check!" Koji grinned as he revealed the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

"Ha! Looks like your luck is about to ran out! Critical Trigger! +5000 Power goes to Masked Police Grander and the critical goes to Daiyusha!"

Daiyusha, gaining power from Glory Maker and Cosmo Beak, unleashed its ultimate weapon, the Great Justice Sword, and slashed its target with a great swing. **[10000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 2–3]**

"Remember I'll only get three. I still need a sixth damage." Zero said as she pulled her top card. "Damage trigger, check"

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Truth, Gordon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Little Sage Marron – No Trigger]**

"Dang," Zero said looking at the two cards she got, "Alright my third!" Zero said but her lazy eyes turned into angry orbs. As she placed the third.

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]**

"You just screwed up big time!" The girl said as her voice carried a dangerous tone.

"Uh… what?" Koji asked confused.

"You placed my partner in the Damage Zone, you're dead meat now!" Zero roared. "DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Oh dear." Ichigo sighed, "Her anger button just turned on."

"Yeowch, I wouldn't want to be Koji this moment." Ni said waking up but still unable to move. "I remember when I took two of them into my spare deck when I was trying to improve and… brr. I don't want to relive that again." Ni shivered in fright.

"Indeed, she is now hungry for blood." The serious girl stated.

"Uh… boosted by Cosmo Roar, Grander attacks your Vanguard…"

"GUARD WITH FLOGAL AND MORGANA!" Zero yelled as the pink dog and her trusted Knight took the diving kick from the masked hero. **[8000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 21000 Power], [8000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"I… end my turn." Koji blinked.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Masked Police Grander  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Army Penguin (U) Magical Police Quilt (U)

 **Zero  
Hand:** 1  
 **Front Row:** Young Pegasus Knight/ **Great Sage, Baron** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Knight of Truth, Gordon (U), Little Sage, Marron (U), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

"Oh dear… it looks like Zero has released her army of bees." MC Mya gulped.

"O~h my, whenever her Avatar goes to the Damage Zone she goes full throttle!" Doctor O said shaking a bit from the girl's wrath. "No one has ever been able to beat her when she's like this."

"Wait… WHAT!?" Koji yelled panicking.

"Dead meat… Dead meat…! DEAD MEEEEEEEEEEAT!" Zero yelled darkly. "STAND AND DRAW!" The girl yelled taking her card increasing her hand to two and smiling darkly. "RIDE THE VANGUARD! KNIGHT OF BLUE FLAMES, DINAS!"

Taking the place of Barron is now a man with red hair in heavy silver armor, that had blue accents in the design of blue flames wielding a large zweihander that look like an advance piece of technology. **[Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas – 10000 Power]**

"Whoa I never seen that one!" Aichi said.

"Me either." Kai said. _'Another card probably strong as that blue haired girls' Kagero one.'_

"Dinas's skill activates! By counterblasting two, he gains +4000 Power! And I'm doing that two times!" Zero snarled.

"That's a total of 8000!" Morikawa smile a bit crazily, "I MUST HAVE THAT AWESOME GRADE 3 CARD! I ALWAYS GET A LOT OF DAMAGE!"

"Seriously?" Izaki sweat dropped.

"Well, it seems that he didn't want Ni's due to it being a Grade 2. No matter how powerful it is." Miwa chuckled.

"This is bad." Rika said, "Koji barely has enough to defend with that power house! If he somehow stops it and she reveals a critical on her Twin Drive."

"Koji will lose if he doesn't pull a heal trigger." Kyoshiro explained.

"IT ENDS HERE! BOOSTED BY BARCGAL, DINAS ATTACKS YOUR VANGUARD!" Zero yelled in rage as she swiped her cards sideways.

The knight charges as blue flames were around him as he lifted his blade when jumping in the air. "HAAAAA! " the warrior yelled as he dragged it down. **[10000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power + 4000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Hey sweet cheeks. You forgot something." Koji smirked. "You forgot that I pulled a Perfect Guard in that Twin Drive. Perfect Guard! Diamond Ace!"

As he said that Zero's lips curled up in sweet smile seeing Koji Perfect Card place on the Guard zone.

"Wait she was… KOJI NO!" Kurogasa yelled from his spot. Dinas swung his sword when a cyborg with yellow armor and three red bands on the sides and top on his head appeared and blocked the attack with its sturdy body, nullifying the attack. **[Diamond Ace – Shield: 0]**

"Twin Drive, check!" Zero said pulling her two cards both of which are glowing! "Epona and Knight of the Future Llew! All effects goes to Young Pegasus Knight!"

 **[Drive Check – Bringer of Good Luck, Epona– Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Knight of the Future, Llew – Critical Trigger]**

Koji eyes almost popped out, "You were counting on my Diamond Ace to stop your attack?!"

"Hehe, as if I lose my head in the final part of this game. But I'll still stick about my partner though! Goodbye Koji-san, too bad...maybe Kuro could've won if I battled him." Zero said as she swiped her cards. "Young Pegasus Knight attacks the Vanguard. And wins my teams battle."

"NO WAY! Grander and Cosmo Beal Intercepts!"

"WHAT?!" Zero said before her eyes widened, "Sunnava– INTERCEPTS!"

The young boy was stopped in his tracks when the two Dimensional Police tackled him off his flying horse! **[6000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power/Critical: 1–3], [10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"No!" Zero said, "Great now I look like _I'm_ the rookie in front of him!" Zero moaned in embarrassment.

"You end your turn?" Koji grinned cheekily.

"Tch… go ahead and end this if you can." Zero taunted the boy.

 **Koji  
Hand:** 1  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Empty / **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Army Penguin (U) Magical Police Quilt (U)

 **Zero  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Young Pegasus Knight/ **Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

"Oh my what a close shave! What appeared to be end of Team NJS was actually another chance at surviving!" MC Mya announced.

"Indeed, I never seen the Ice Queen of the Sirens make a mistake like that!" Doctor O said. "I wo~nder if it's because o~f that person she mentioned? A rival perhaps?"

Zero snapped a glare at the two males, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS PUNKS!"

"Eeeeeek!" MC Mya and Doctor O freaked out.

"Alright, stand and draw!" Koji said, drawing his next card. "I Call another Cosmo Beak and with its Skill, I Counterblast two more cards and Daiyusha powers up!" Koji declared, flipping two of the unflipped damage to activate its skill.

Cosmo Beak appeared on the field **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]** Then glowed with power, transferring it over to Daiyusha. **[10000 Power + 4000 = 14000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Boosted by Quilt, Cosmo Beak attacks the Vanguard!" Koji said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Ugh, Llew will guard that!" Zero groaned as the futuristic knight appeared and blocked the twin cannon blasts from the mechanical eagle. **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power], [10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

 _'I just need two heal triggers and I can beat this freak!'_ Zero thought to herself.

And now for your last dance! Boosted by Glory Maker with her skill, Daiyusha attacks your Vanguard!"

"N-No guard!" The girl shouts. "Please...I need some Heal Triggers Morgana!"

"Twin Drive, check!" Koji said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Twin Order – No Trigger]**

"No… my chances at a Heal Trigger are now slimmer…near Zero..." Zero paled. "Damage Trigger… kuso…"

 **[Damage Check – Knight of Rose, Morgana – No Trigger]**

"That… just sucks _way_ more." Zero sighed as Daiyusha struck Dinas and the latter exploded.

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Koji  
Hand:** 1  
 **Back Row:** Magical Police Quilt/Glory Maker/Cosmo Roar  
 **Front Row:** Cosmo Beak/ **Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Cosmo Beak (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Army Penguin (F) Magical Police Quilt (F)

 **Zero  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Young Pegasus Knight/ **Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Barcgal/Empty  
 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U), Knight of Rose, Morgana (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team NJS! Koji Shinamori!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Whew… that was a close shave…" Koji sighed in relief as he sat on his butt and the holograms disappeared.

"Wow… Sis lost." Ni said for once losing her playfulness.

"And we're out of the competition…" Ichigo sighed. "Oh well…"

"Oh yeah… that sucks!" Ni whined.

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Rika cheered.

"Yep! Sounds like it!" Kyoshiro grinned widely.

Koji walks to Zero with his hand out for a handshake, "Good game."

Zero sighed while rolling her eyes with tired smile, "Sure…"

 _*WHAM!*_

Nearly all the males winced when they saw Zero knee went where Rika hit earlier, "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME THOSE STUPID NAMES! Only one guy has permission to do that…" Zero said fixing her clothes and walked away from the damaged boy.

"Got it…" Koji wheezed.

* * *

"Mattaku…" Kurogasa sighed as he saw the whole on screen. "I never thought I'd see Shiro again…"

"Stop calling me that."

Kurogasa turns to see Zero behind him, "…How do you do that? You were just at the field."

"Hammer space. Don't question it." Zero muttered.

"But that's for pulling out…" Kurogasa sighed, "Never mind, you women are always cheating the laws of the world."

That's when Zero suddenly hugged him. "Shiro…?" He gasped.

"Where were you… idiot?" The strong girl's voice trembled.

Kurogasa looked stunned for a moment before softening up. "I'm sorry… I wish I could've told you sooner…" He muttered as he hugged her back. "Things… happened…"

The girl stopped the hug as she walked away, "Anyway, I can't stay at the moment. Ichigo, Ni, and I have to go somewhere real quick, since we are out of this tournament." The girl sighed.

"Wait… why can't you stay so we can catch up?"

"You're not the only one that changed Kuro… I have as well." Zero chuckled. "It's more annoying to explain it now though, but I will in time. Good to see ya… and bye for now." The girl walked away as the floor created a loud tapping sound from her high heels filling the silence between the two.

"Shiro…" Kurogasa muttered.

* * *

"Hmph… so they actually made it." Hiroji scoffed. "That mongrel should've listened to his God."

"So what are you going to do?" The metal music lover asked.

"I will… send a message to Kurogasa for defying my orders." Hiroji's eyes then activated his powers. "Someone I was hoping to get a chance at again. I'm going to hit him where it really hurts."

"My you're cruel, aren't you?" Shinobu chuckled. "Haha, no wonder we all work so well together." The leader of the Yakuza said with a light tone.

"Oh you have no idea what I have in store for him." Hiroji said pulling out something that leak a dark aura. "And when I kill him, he can join his sister in Hell. Hahahahahahaha… HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Fen:** As Homer Simpson would put it: WOHOO!

 **AQ: *** Currently starting a bonfire from the PSP Vita* That… was the worst ending ever! I didn't get to choose to shot the A-Hole myself! It just ended there! DAMN YOU ZERO… THE SECOND!

 **Fen:** Not worth it huh…

 **AQ:** Well at least alot of things make sense, why Sigma and Phi couldn't pair up romantically, when Akane was more humane in this compared to her bitchy old women in the sixty+ older self and why Junpei was so rude and crass in VLR… so yeah, just wish I had to choice to kill Zero knowing that he started _everything_! Ahh… closure. So this chapter was fun.

 **Fen:** Yep, Koji beats Zero and she meets up with Kurogasa again, but Hiroji has dark plans for Team NJS.

 **AQ:** But now… the True Battle… has just begun. It seems that Hiroji has something that seems bad for Kurogasa… and to top it off next chapter is Team Caeser and Team Outlaw are going to fight!

 **Fen:** Uh… not exactly.

*record scratches*

 **AQ:** Say wha-?

 **Fen:** Er-hem… read the Vanguard Planning document. *gives the piece of paper to Queen*

 **AQ:** Ohh… darn it, I'm becoming Zero the Fourth! I'm controlling these characters lives… darn me to heck~! *Slams hands on the floor dramatically*

 **Fen:** Well anyways, we'll see you next chapter! :)

 **AQ:** Have a nice wheeee~!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	27. Clash of the 4-Man Teams

**Fen:** Hello guys! Fen and Queen here! Happy New Year to you all! I know we haven't updated this story in a while, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

 **AQ:** Sorry was very… very… very… very… very… very… sick… like deathly ill. Damn bunnies…

 **Fen:** Bunnies? o.O Real or dust?

 **AQ:** Real… anyway blah, blah, enjoy, blah, blah read and I'm going home. ***Walks off***

 **Fen:** Uh… right, anyways, let's get going, shall we? **STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was near the end of the first rounds for the Vanguard National Tournament. Koji has secured a victory for Team NJS in the match against Team Siren defeating Shiro. It was a somewhat close match up, but in the end Koji had picked up the victory. As of now, Team NJS and Team Q4 were having lunch in the stadium's cafeteria along with Miwa and the others.

"Great job, team!" Kyoshiro perked up. "We managed to get our first win and advance to the next round."

"Heh, nothing we can't handle Daddy–O." Koji grinned.

"The fact that you ticked off Shiro almost cost us." Rika deadpanned.

"Aw c'mon, Rika, take a chill pill. We won didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But we were this close to losing." Kurogasa said.

"Ara, no need to get to worked up you three. You all did great in the end." Yukina smiled.

"Exactly. You all fought your hardest and made it past the first round after all." Shin added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kurogasa said.

"Yosha! I'm all fired up!" Kamui punched a fist excitedly. "Now it's _our_ turn to win it!"

"But we're going against Team AL4." Misaki pointed out.

"Mm, they're the strongest team and last year's winner." Aichi nodded.

"Do you really think you have a chance at winning against them?" Izaki asked.

"We may not win…" Aichi trailed off. "But I want to." That made Kai smirk a bit.

"Heh, heh, that's the spirit." Morikawa grinned.

"What do _you_ think, Kai? Think you guys have a chance at winning?" Miwa asked.

"I just fight my own matches." Kai answered simply.

"Well that's Kai for you," Miwa grinned.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" A voice laughed as everyone looked up to see Kyou, Asaka, and Tetsu walked up to them. "You guys really make me laugh." Kyou said.

"Yeah, really. You… beat us? Seriously?" Asaka scoffed.

"Team AL4…" Aichi muttered as his team and Team NJS glared at them.

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 27: Clash of the 4–Man Teams

"So let me get this straight, this is your first time at the Nationals and you honesntly think you can beat us? This some kinda of joke right?" Kyou asked.

"What was that, jive–turkey?" Koji growled getting on his feet.

"Koji, easy." Rika placated, holding him back.

"I don't know why you have to be so arrogant about it, but this tournament is also about having fun too." Kurogasa said. "And while it may be true that we're nowhere near your level, there's no harm in trying,"

"Well it's going to be fun crushing you!" Kyoh said rudely.

"Kyou, enough." Asaka chided.

"Where's Ren?" Kai finally spoke up.

"Just as I told you Kai, Ren is busy. He's talking to some girl, saying she has a gift for him." Tetsu said with no ill intention.

"So he _is_ here," Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, but competing this early in the game is a waste of his talent." The blue haired girl said.

"Ren, Ren, Ren, it's always Ren with you." Kyou said. "Are you so interested in him, just because you two were once on the same team?"

"?!" Team Q4 and Team NJS gasped in surprise.

"Kai…?" Kurogasa looked at him wide eyes.

"Is that true?" Aichi wondered, but Kai scoffed.

"Tch, what makes Ren so special anyway?" Kyou spat out no longer waiting for Kai's answer.

"Watch what you say!" Asuka warned Kyou.

"That's enough!" Tetsu finally having enough of this pointless argument. "Team Q4 or Team NJS won't be able to beat us. And we'll prove it on the battlefield."

With that they left as Kai sighed while everyone looked at him.

"Okay Daddy–O, start talking. What's the beef between you and Ren?" Koji asked.

"None of your business." Kai said before he stood up and walked away.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi called out, wanting to go after him.

"Aichi, I think it's best if we left him alone." Shin advised. "He has his own problems to deal with, and if he doesn't want us involved, we should respect that."

"And besides, we're gonna show them what happens when they mess with Team Q4!" Kamui grinned, punching an empty palm.

"I wouldn't underestimate them Kamui. Those guys won the Nationals and they intend to win it again." Kyoshiro advised.

"That's right!"

"GAH!"

"NI?!" Everyone yelled to see the the blue haired girl sitting next to Rika.

"HI~!"

"W–What are you doing here?!" Rika stammered.

"Well I didn't want to be separated from you~!" Ni said before hugging Rika. "So I left a dummy in my place when Shiro and Ichigo went back home!"

"EHHHHH?!" Rika gawked.

"Oh geez…" Kurogasa facepalmed. "Your sisters are gonna be so mad when they find out."

"NI! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE SO IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"And whaddya know, they already noticed…" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Hide me, Kurogasa! You know what Zero will do to me when she finds me!" The girl latched herself to the boy crying waterfall tears.

"Sorry, but you're on your own, now get off." Kurogasa said, before pushing her away.

"And to think I had a crush on you! Bleh~!" The girl stuck out her tongue before running away before Ichigo just arrived.

"Hey, where did–"

"That way." Kurogasa pointed to where Ni went. "You just missed her."

"Thank you!" Ichigo said, before running off. "Shiro also says hi!"

"Well… that happened." Morikawa blinked.

"I don't even know _what_ just went on." Izaki added.

"Me either." Reiji said.

"ME, yo." Eiji agreed.

"Hey guys!" Emi said walking towards the two teams.

"Emi!" The teams and the others said with smiles on their faces.

"Emi–san!" Kamui said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Aichi wondered.

"I'm here to give you your bento, silly." Emi said, as she presented the said bento box.

"Oh but we already got food." Aichi said as Kurogasa spoke up.

"Save it for the victory meal!"

"Uh… right." Aichi laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get going!" Kamui said.

"He's right. Our match is next." Misaki remembered.

"Then we'll see ya later." Miwa grinned before everyone stood up and put their trash in the trash cans before they put the trays on top of them.

"Hey Misaki." Kurogasa called out, making her turn to him. "Uh… good luck out there," He said, rubbing the back of his neck while looking away before looking at her with a small smile. "I know you'll do great."

"Thanks I hope I do too." Misaki smiled back at her friend as she left with Team Q4.

* * *

"Thank you for delivering these cards Beatrix." Ren said kindly, as he was wearing his black coat.

"…I didn't want to. Personally I wanted to burn that card." The headphone wearing girl glared at Ren.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm sure this card will prove useful. I'll take goo~d care of it." Ren assured.

"Sometimes, I wish I never gave y–" Whatever the girl was going to say was moot at that point when Ren's teammates walked in. "You owe me a cup of coffee for being your courier."

"Why you–!" Asuka started before Ren turn his chair around to raise a hand to silence her.

"The usual?"

"White Chocolate Mocha with chocolate sprinkles with shot of chocolate espresso!" The girl 'hmphs' raising her nose up like a noble woman would.

"Done deal, Kyou, go get it for her."

"What?! Why me?!" Kyou snapped.

"I said… go… get it… for her…" Ren muttered darkly as his eyes glowed. "Don't be rude to my guest…"

"Tch… fine…" Kyou scoffed before leaving to get it for Beatrix.

"It's scary how well you mastered that power in such short amount of time." Beatrix said to Ren who smiled at her.

"What can I say? I have a natural talent. And I have you to thank for that."

"…That's what I'm afraid of. If you don't mind I wish to stay to hide from someone… if you would allow that Ren, since I did give you _it_." Beatrix asked the red haired boy.

"But of course, it's only fair." Ren said, then turned to Tetsu. "How are things down on the field?"

"We're about to go against Team Q4 next." Tetsu answered. "Kai is on that team."

"Heh~? Kai, huh?" Ren chuckled amused.

"You're not… going down because of that are you?" Beatrix asked, slightly concerned for the Kagero user.

"Oh don't be silly. I would never." Ren smiled. "There are other things I'm interested in." He said, as he pressed a button on his armrest, and two holographic screens popped up, revealing Aichi and Kurogasa.

"Wait… why Kurogasa? He doesn't have any knowledge nor promise of using _it_." Beatrix said to Ren who just chuckled.

"Oh little Bumble–Bea, how naïve you are."

*POP!*

"I swear, call me that again and you're going to lose those eyes!" The girl comically yelled at Ren.

"Hahahahaha, oh you're so funny." Ren laughed lightly.

"Grr… I hate being the freakin' mailman for Suiko–neechan."

* * *

"And we're back ladies and gentleman!" MC Mya announced. "Now that we're back from lunch, it's time for the next round!"

"It's going to be so~ exciting!" Doctor O said, making his signature 'O' gesture.

"Elimination Round Block A, Team AL4 VS Team Q4 is underway. We got one of the top rookies here going against the champs!" MC Mya said.

"Yes, that's right. They are one of two~ teams that won in the Regionals. The other being Team NJS." Doctor O added.

"Let's see what Team Q4 can bring to the table against the reigning champs!" MC Mya said, before the titantron screen used its randomizing program to show who's facing who.

 **Kyou Yahagi vs. Toshiki Kai  
Asaka Narumi vs. Misaki Tokura  
Tetsu Shinjou vs. Aichi Sendou**

"Ugh I hate sitting out in this awesome battle!" Kamui groaned.

"There's always next time Kamui, so be patient." Rika assured.

"Besides this will be good experience for Aichi later on." Kurogasa said.

"Yeah so just chill and catch some Z's cause your team is going to win this battle, ring–a–ding–ding, boy?" Koji said laying back on his seat.

"Ring–a–what?" Kamui asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Kurogasa waved off. "Anyways… with Kai up first, I have a feeling Kyou is gonna lose. Given the way he's been talking smack about us."

"Yeah, he does bark more than he bites." Koji added.

"Let's just see what happens." Rika said.

"The first round of this match between Kyou Yahagi and Toshiki Kai is about to begin! Fighters, please come to the field!" The referee said. The two competitors then approached the field as they stood in their respective spots. As soon as they stepped onto their spots, the tables then went around them before they stopped in front of each other. Kai and Kyou then placed their Starting Vanguards in the Vangaurd circle and drew five cards.

Back at the room, Ren and Beatrix look at the battle with intrest, "So who do you think is going to win?" The red haired teen asked the older woman.

"You're the one with _it_ , so _you_ should already know." Beatrix pouted.

"Before I do it, I want to hear your unbiased answer." Ren asked. "You can at least do that right~?"

"Kai, all my money on Kai."

"Oooh, you have a crush on him?" Ren teased.

*POP!*

"Say that again, I dare you…" Beatrix growled. "I'll take a page from that Rika girl and hit you with a cast iron pan!"

"Okay I will drop it and–" Ren eyes glowed briefly as he smiled. "Ooh, that's interesting."

"W–What is it?" Beatrix asked unnerved.

"Just watch."

Back to the field, Kyou looked at Kai disdainfully. "Just looking at you makes me sick." Kyou spat. "I'm going to prove that I'm way better than you! You think you're so tough, well think again!"

"Is that so?" Kai said without caring. "Well, whatever."

This annoyed Kyou even further before looking to the referee. "Whenever you're ready!"

"Begin the match!" The referee said.

* * *

 **"STAND UP/THE VANGUARD!"**

The air blew from under them as their spaces glowed their respective colors. They look to see brown clouds of gust going around the white field they were standing in. A few moments later, the field itself disappeared, leaving only the green grass that was there. The Vanguard soon appeared as a familiar green lizard soldier appeared.

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!" Kai declared. **[Lizard Soldier Conroe – 5000 Power]**

"Mecha Trainer!" Kyou said with a dark smirk as a metal humanoid appeared wearing a standard football coach uniform. **[Mecha Trainer – 5000 Power]**

"Oh, Spike Brothers." Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow holding to a chained up Ni sitting next to the rest of Team NJS.

"Hey Ichigo." Kurogasa said with a smile, "Still hate Strawberries?"

The girl only blink owlishly before chuckling, "So you finally remembered? Anyway yes, so that guy is a friend of yours?"

"Gak…" Kurogasa groaned from their last battle ending… well the way it was. "Just an acquaintance…"

"Draw." Kai said, drawing his sixth card. "Ride. Embodiment of Armor, Bahr." The Lizard Soldier was soon enveloped in light as he changed into the blue skinned warrior with demonic red armor and large blade, giving a loud battle cry as he appeared on the field. **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power]  
**  
"Conroe, moves to the Rear Guard." Kai said, placing his Starter Vanguard on the Rear Guard position. Conroe appeared on the field behind Bahr. **[Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000 Power]** "That ends my turn."

 **Kai  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Mecha Trainer** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Okay the great Kyou–"

"Good grief, there's two of him." Kurogasa and Misaki said together as they looked at Kamui.

"Oi! That's _my_ line!" Kamui snapped. "Don't copyright insight me!"

"Don't you mean copyright infringe?" Aichi corrected sheepishly.

"If Kyou starts mispronouncing things then I'm leaving." Kurogasa joked as Ni nodded.

"Yeah me too… if I can walk… Ichigo!" Ni slowly looked at the white haired girl who sighed.

"Do you want me to taser you instead?"

"Maybe~"

"You're a masochist…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Not really, I just love the sense of being shocked. I hate pain blah…" Ni winked at Kurogasa.

"The Great Kyou rides Wonder Boy!" Kyou started.

"Wonder who now?" Kamui said as the unit appeared in dark pillar of light. The being was a young man no different than the other people in the stands. Save for the armored football uniform he wore, which was green and had spikes on the shoulder pads. He even had a spiky football helmet and in his hand was a spiky football. **[Wonder Boy – 8000 Power]**

"Mecha Trainer moves to the Rear guard!" Kyou said, as he moved the said card and it appeared on the bottom left of the Vanguard. **[Mecha Trainer – 5000 Power]** "Call! Spike Brothers Assault Squad!" He said, placing the card in front of Mecha Trainer. A pillar of dark light shot out and out came a squad of three goblins whose skins were green with pointy ears, wearing orange football uniforms **[Spike Brothers Assault Squad – 7000 Power]**

"Wonder Boy attacks your Vanguard!" Kyou said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Kai replied.

"Drive Trigger, check!" Kyou said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Highspeed, Brakki – No Trigger]**

"Incoming!" Morikawa yelled as the young man jumped up and threw the sharp bladed football at the spirit and it exploded!

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Dragonic Overlord – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Mecha Trainer, Assault Squad attacks your Vanguard!" Kyou said, turning the two cards sideways.

"Guard. Red Gem Carbuncle." Kai responded, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

Mecha Trainer glowed, transferring its power to the goblin football players. **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]** They all got in formation and charged towards Bahr. However, a little rodent covered in brown fur appeared and suddenly the red gem on it's forehead glowed creating a barrier to block the attack. **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**

"Che… I end my turn." Kyou scoffed.

 **Kai  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Dragonic Overlord (U)

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/ **Wonder Boy** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Mecha Trainer/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"And there you have it, the first turns are done and now things will start escalating from here on out!" MC Mya announced.

"Boring~" Ni said before looking at the battle. "The white haired lass isn't doing so well…"

"That's a dude." Kamui said making Ni's wide–eyed.

"REALLY!?"

"Uh guys? It's true that it seems slow but Kai seems to be… well annoyed." Kurogasa started, "But what really worries me is that the Spike Brothers might be a bit diffcult against the Kagero."

"Eh? What do you mean, Kuro–niisan?" Kamui asked.

"That's right, I almost forgot." Rika snapped her fingers. "Though I don't think that's too much for Kai."

"Draw." Kai said, drawing his next card. "Ride! Flame Edge Dragon!"

Bahr glowed bright red as it changed form morphing into a bulky red-scaled dragon that stood upright. It had black armor with gold spikes protruding its shoulders, skirt armor, and greaves. It also had black dragon wings and a black tail. In its hand was a large and shape golden boomerang. **[Flame Edge Dragon – 9000 Power]**

"Boosted by Conroe, Flame Dragon attacks your Vanguard." Kai said, turning the cards sideways.

"What?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"He's not calling any rear guards?" Rika said with the same expression.

"Heh, no guard." Kyou scoffed.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Kai, said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Vortex Dragon – No Trigger]**

Conroe glowed red as it transferred its power over to Flame Edge Dragon who glowed as well. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** The red scaled dragon then flew up and threw its golden boomerang at Wonder Boy who blocked it, but was sent flying along with some debris that broke off of the ground.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kyou said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Treasured, Black Panther – No Trigger]**

"Flame Edge Dragon's skill activates," Kai said, "Since his atack was successful, it allows me to Soul Charge one card." He then demonstrated, revealing the top card and sliding it under the Soul.

 **[Soul Charge – Iron Tail Dragon – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Kai  
Hand:** 5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Flame Edge Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Dragonic Overlord (U)

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 5  
 **Front Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/ **Wonder Boy** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Mecha Trainer/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U)

"That's not like Kai to do something like that." Aichi pondered.

"Maybe, but this is Kai we're talking about. Knowing him, he has something planned." Misaki said.

"Stand and Draw," Kyou said, drawing his next card. "The Great Kyou rides Treasured, Black Panther!" He shouted, slapping the card into the Vanguard circle. Wonder Boy roared as he glowed brightly and his roared soon charged to that of a roar that a large feline cat would sound as it changed into a anthropomorphic black panther whose fur was obviously black and it wore spiky grey armor with gold spikes on its gauntlets while holding a red spiky football. **[Treasured, Black Panther – 10000 Power]**

"Mecha Trainer's skill activates!" Kyou said. "By retiring it, I can search for Grade 1 Spike Brother unit from my Deck and add it to my hand before shuffling." He said, as Mecha Trainer blew its whistle and disappeared into motes of light. Kyou placed the card in the Drop Zone and searched his Deck and revealed it be Wonder Boy before he added it to his hand and shuffled his deck. "I move Spike Brothers Assault Squad back! Call! Panzer Gale, Wonder Boy, and Highspeed, Brakki!"

Three pillars of light shot out from the ground. The first to appear in front of the Assault Squad was a yellow skinned heavyset ogre with a skipy gray helmet, mechanical grey arms, purple shoulder pads, and a football jersey with the number 16 on it. It also wore football pants and blue boots. **[Panzer Gale – 8000 Power]** The second to appear behind the panther was the green uniformed football player **[Wonder Boy – 8000 Power]**. And the last to appear was a rabbit like warbeast that was purple wearing purple bulky football armor with red and blue highlights as it carried slim silver football. **[Highspeed, Brakki – 9000 Power]**

"Boosted by Assault Squad, Panzer Gale attacks your Vanguard!" Kyou said as he turned the cards sideways.

The small ogre football team transferred its power over to the yellow skinned ogre football player. **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]** The ogre football player then charged towards Flame Edge Dragon and rammed it to the ground, making the dragon grunt in annoyance before the former jumped back.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Amber Dragon, Dusk – No Trigger]**

"Assault Squad skill activates," Kyou grinned. "When a unit's hit was successful during the turn I boosted with this unit, it Stands." He then looked to his next cards. "Boosted by Wonder Boy, Black Panther attacks the Vanguard!"

"Guard! Blue Ray Dracokid!" Kai countered, placing the card in the Guardian Circle.

"Che… Drive Trigger, check!" Kyou spat, revealing the top card, before he smiled vindictively. "Critical Trigger, all effects go to Black Panther!"

 **[Drive Check – Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger]**

Wonder Boy transferrred his power over the Panther football player. **[18000 Power + 5000 Power = 23000 Power/Critical: 1–2]** The black panther football player charged in, ready to tackle Flame Edge Dragon, but a small blue-scaled dragon with bronze armor while holding a gun got in the way, trying to shoot it down with its gun. **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]** However, it shots were useless as the bullets ricochet off Black Panther's armor while the latter rammed into it before it rammed Flame Edge Dragon.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the top two cards and one of them glowed green.

 **[Damage Check – Garnet Dragon, Flash – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger. I give +5000 Power to Flame Edge Dragon and heal one point of Damage." Kai said.

Flame Edge Dragon grunted and snarled as it was getting back up while it glowed with power. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"Brakki attacks the Vanguard and I activate its skill! By Soul Blasting 1, I add +5000 Power!" Kyou continued as he took a card out of the Soul and into the Drop Zone.

"Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr!" Kai countered.

"Grrr…" Kyou growled.

The rabbit football player charged towards Flame Edge Dragon at high speed. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** However, when it struck, it was blocked by the Arabian man with its long spear. **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

"I end my turn. And Brakki returns to the Deck since I activated its skill." Kyou gritted as he did as the card instructed.

 **Kai  
Hand:** 3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Flame Edge Dragon** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Amber Dragon, Dusk (U), Garnet Dragon, Flash (U), Dragon Monk, Genjo (U)

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Panzer Gale/ **Treasured, Black Panther** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/Wonder Boy/Empty  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U)

"And there you have it! With three Damage, Kyou of Team AL4 takes the lead!" MC Mya announced.

"…" Beatrix remained silent as she watched the fight on the screen.

"Seems like it's interesting fight, don't you think?" Ren asked, but Beatrix remained silent. "Why don't you relax? Have a seat." He offered.

"I'm fine, thank you." Beatrix declined.

"Oh, don't be like that. What kind of host would I be if I didn't show hospitality?" Ren asked rhetorically as he got off his seat. "Besides, sitting in this seat for too long makes me all cramped anyways."

"…" Beatrix glared at Ren for a moment, before taking a seat in his chair. Ren smiled a bit before wlaking over to the window to see the fight from there. _'Hmhmhmhmhm… my, my Kai. you sure haven't changed at all…'_ He then set his sights on Kyou and frowned. _'As for you though…'_

"Stand and draw." Kai said, standing his units and drawing his next card. "Picture it. This is where the real fight starts." He said, before he raised his card in the air.

 _ **"Holding within it the swirling flames itself, burn the enitre world into nothing but ash! Ride the Vanguard! Vortex Dragon!"**_

Flame Edge Dragon roared and glowed red before changing form into another dragon. It was metallic blue having sharp claws and feet and spikes over parts of its body and it had beige colored wings to top it off. **[Vortex Dragon – 10000]**

"Vortex Dragon's skill activates. At the beginning of the Main Phase, I Soul Charge one card and Vortex Dragon gains +2000 Power." Kai said as the dragon roared with power. **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Call. Chain–Attack Sutherland and Blazing Flare Dragon." Kai said next, placing the cards in the front rearguard. At that point, two pillars light appeared and the first was the green and blonde haired young man with goggles and wearing a hunter's uniform with multiple colors and equipped with one large gun and a smaller pistol, riding on a bipedal red scaled dragon and the second was the dragon equipped with red and gold armor and given a pair of arms and wings and in each of his arms held a gatling gun like Gatling Claw's, a long blade and small saber with an extra free arm. **[Chain–Attack Sutherland – 8000 Power], [Blazing Flare Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Chain–Attack Sutherland Attacks Panzer Gale!" Kai said, turning the card sideways and the dragon came flying in towards Panzer with Sutherland ready to fire. **[8000 Power]**

"Guard! Cyclone Blitz!" Kyou countered as a green–skinned ogre with spiky football armor having the number 47 appeared. Its chest opened up to reveal a fan and it spun fast to release a strong cyclone, causing Sutherland's dragon to fly back. **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**

"Vortex Dragon boosted by Conroe, attacks Black Panther." Kai said next, turning the cards sideways and the green lizard soldier transferred its power to the Vanguard. **[12000 + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"Tch… no guard." Kyou gritted.

"Twin Drive, check." Kai said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Blue Ray Dracokid – Critcal Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dragon Dancer, Monica – Draw Trigger]**

"Critical and Draw Trigger." Kai replied. "Both +5000 Power will go to my Blazing Flare Dragon while the extra critical goes to my Vortex Dragon. Plus I get to draw an additional card."

Blazing Flare Dragon roared as it glowed bright red. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]** Meanwhile, Vortex Dragon flew up and spewed flames at Black Panther, making the feline roar in pain and after a moment, it was left standing with its armor smoked. **[17000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Kyou said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Dudley Dan – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Cheer Girl, Marilyn – No Trigger]**

"Blazing Flare Dragon attacks Panther!"

The dragon raised up its machine gun from its arm and fired endless bullets, pelting Kyou's Vanguard and the ground making smoke and debris fly out.

 **[Damage Check – Cheerful Lynx – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. Panther gains +5000 Power and I draw a card!" Kyou said, before doing just that. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Kai declared.

 **Kai  
Hand:** 4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Chain-Attack Sutherland/ **Vortex Dragon** /Blazing Flare Dragon  
 **Damage:** Amber Dragon, Dusk (U), Garnet Dragon, Flash (U), Dragon Monk, Genjo (U)

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Panzer Gale/ **Treasured, Black Panther** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/Wonder Boy/Empty  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U), Dudley Dan (U), Cheer Girl, Marilyn (U), Cheerful Lynx (U)

"Now it's my turn! Stand and Draw!" Kyou said, standing his units and drawing his next card. "The Great Kyou rides General Seifried!" He shouted.

Black Panther roared and glowed brightly before he shifted and changed form, this time into a ten foot tall gray skinned man with bulky navy blue armor with dark red highlights on the edge of the armors. There were even green-shaped orbs on various part of his body and his helmet had a headress that look blade like and they fell to his back. **[General Seifried – 10000 Power]**

"Call! Cyclone Blitz!" Kyou said as the green skinned ogre football player with a fan embedded in its chest apprered. **[Cyclone Blitz – 6000 Power]** "Boosted by Assault Squad, Panzer Gale attacks the Vanguard!"

"No guard." Kai replied calmly. The golblin football players glowed and transferred their power to Panzer Gale. **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]** The yellow skinned ogre then charged at Vortex Dragon ramming it over before jumping back.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kai said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Amber Dragon, Dusk – No Trigger]**

"Assault Squad's skill activates, letting it stand." Kyou said, as he stood the unit. "Boosted by Wonder Boy, General Seifried attacks the Vangaurd! Seifried's skill activates, gaining an additional +3000."

"Guard! Blue Ray Dracokid and Dragon Dancer, Monica!"

"Tch…" Kyou scoffed as Wonder Boy glowed and transferred his power to General Seifried who ran towards Vortex Dragon. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]** But he was stopped by the bronze–armored blue scaled dragon and woman wearing a dragon costume who stood in his way. **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, check!" Kyou said as he revealed the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Juggernaut Maximum – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Kungfu Kicker – Stand Trigger]**

"Hah! Since I revealed a Grade 3, I can call Juggernaut Mazimum to the field!" Kyou laughed as a purple skinned muscular ogre with a spiky helemet in a mohawk motif with spiky football armor and chains appeared in front of Cyclone Blitz. **[Juggernaut Maximum – 11000 Power].** "And with the Stand Trigger, I give all the effects to Panzer Gale **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**

"Oh man, he has two more attacks!" Kamui cried out.

"I wouldn't worry." Kurogasa assured. "I'm sure Kai's got this covered.

"Boosted by Cyclone Blitz, Juggernaut Maximum attacks the Vanguard! I activate Juggernaut Maximum's skill! By Soul Blasting one card, he agins an additional +5000 Power!" Kyou added as the purple skinned ogre then charged at Vortex Dragon ramming Vortex Dragon with a huge tackle, knocking it over. **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger." Kai said. "I give +5000 Power to Vortex Dragon and draw a card." He added, drawing an additional card as Vortex Dragon growled while glowing with power. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Don't think that triggers will save you all day! Boosted by Assault Squad, Panzer Gale attacks the Vanguard!" **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr!" Kai countered. Panzer Gale once again tried to ram Vortex Dragon, but the Arabian man with the long and decorative spear appeared, blocking Panzer Gale's way. **[15000 Power + 10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Grrrrrrr… fine, I'll end my turn." Kyou growled.

 **Kai  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Chain-Attack Sutherland/ **Vortex Dragon** /Blazing Flare Dragon  
 **Damage:** Amber Dragon, Dusk (U), Garnet Dragon, Flash (U), Dragon Monk, Genjo (U), Amber Dragon Dusk (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U),

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 3  
 **Front Row:** Panzer Gale/ **General Seifried** /Treasured, Black Panther  
 **Back Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/Wonder Boy/Cyclone Blitz  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U), Dudley Dan (U), Cheer Girl, Marilyn (U), Cheerful Lynx (U)

"See? Told you he had it covered." Kurogasa said.

"What was that American saying? Don't count your chickens before they hatch?" Ichigo asked, "Remember Vanguard has no gurantee."

"Stands and Draw." Kai said, drawing his next card. "Vortex Dragon's skill activates, I Soul Charge and it gains +2000 Power." The dragon roared as it glowed while Kai placed a card in the Soul. **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge – Dragonic Overlord – No Trigger]**

"I move back Blazing Flare Dragon and call Flame Edge Dragon." Kai added as the boomerang wielding dragon appeared. **[Flame Edge Dragon – 9000 Power]** "I attack Panzer Gale, with Flame Edge." Kai said, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Sonic Breaker!" Kyou said as a thin purple skinned ogre with red football spiky armor appeared and drop kicked his spiky football towards the boomerang holding dragon, who smacked it away in return. **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Chain–Attack Sutherland attacks Panzer Gale." Kai said, turning the card sideways.

"Guard! Kungfu Kicker!" Kyou countered and a monkey–like warbeast appeared, kicking its ball to Sutherland who shot it down with his guns. **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]** (2-1)

"Boosted by Conroe, Vortex Dragon attacks General Seifried." Kai said finally, turning the cards sieways. Conroe roared as it transferred its power to Vortex Dragon. **[12000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard." Kyou replied.

"Twin Drive, check." Kai said, revealing the top two cards and the second card glowed blue.

 **[Drive Check – Vortex Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Lizard Soldier, Ganlu – Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger. All effects to Flame Edge Dragon." Kai said, as the boomerang dragon stood up while powering up. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]** Vortex Dragon, meanwhile, spewed flame at General Seifried who covered himself from the attack.

"Damage Trigger, check." Kyou said, revealing the top card. "Tch…"

 **[Damage Check – Unite Attacker – No Trigger]**

"Flame Edge attacks Treasured, Black Panther." Kai said, finally turning the card sideways and the dragon threw its boomerang at the Panther, destroying it. "Flame Edge Dragon's skill activates. Soul Charging one." He added, putting the card in the Soul.

 **[Soul Charge – Chain Attack Sutherland – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Kai  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Blazing Flare Dragon  
 **Front Row:** Chain–Attack Sutherland/ **Vortex Dragon** /Flame Edge Dragon  
 **Damage:** Amber Dragon, Dusk (U), Garnet Dragon, Flash (U), Dragon Monk, Genjo (U), Amber Dragon Dusk (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U),

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 1  
 **Front Row:** Panzer Gale/ **General Seifried** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/Wonder Boy/Cyclone Blitz  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U), Dudley Dan (U), Cheer Girl, Marilyn (U), Cheerful Lynx (U), Unite Attacker (U),

"Grr…" Kyou growled before showing a savage, toothy smile, "Well… you're good Kai, but I'm going to show Ren which of us is stronger… FINAL TURN!"

"UUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd murmured surprised.

"Crap…" Kurogasa winced, "This is bad… with all those superior calls it might be true…"

"Yeah, but look at Kai. He's not even fazed by Kyou's declaration." Rika pointed out.

"You're right. And if Kyou even fails this one, it's gonna be one big embarassment for him." Koji added.

"Maybe enough for him to be kicked out?" Ni asked popping out again.

"To be honest… I'd like to see that." Kurogasa said.

"You see that's why you would be my boyfriend if I wasn't going after Rika! We think alike! Hehehe~!" The blue haired girl said before Ichigo judo chop her neck, "GAK!"

"I'm not like that!" Rika shrieked, with a heavy blush.

"Stand and Draw!" Kyou said, drawing his next card. "Boosted by Assault Squad, Panzer Gale attacks the Vanguard!" He shouted as the goblin football squad powered up Panzer Gale and the latter charged towards Vortex Dragon. **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"Guard. Lizard Soldier, Ganlu." Kai said as the rocket launching lizard appeared. **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"Tch… Boosted by Wonder Boy, General Seifried attacks the Vangaurd! Seifried's skill activates gaining an additional +3000!" **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard." Kai said.

"Scuse me?" Koji asked incredulously. "Is he actually letting that attack hit?"

"Heh, you must be an idiot, thinking you can survive this. Well, too bad! Twin Drive, check!" Kyou said, revealing the top two cards. And one of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Cheer Girl, Marilyn – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger]**

"NO WAY!" Rika shouted.

"Is this it?!" MC Mya announced. "Will this really be the final turn?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Critical Trigger! All effects go to Seifried!" Kyou laughed as his Vanguard powered up. General Seifried then ran towards Vortex Dragon and rammed it over, causing debris to fly. **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Kai–kun!" Aichi called out.

"I knew it! I knew all that talk was nothing! You don't got the skills to come close to my level!"

"Double Heal Trigger."

"What?!" Kyou shouted as the dust cleared and Kai showed two triggers that glowed green.

"...OH COME ON!" Koji and Kamui yelled together. "One is fine but two!?"

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"That lucky bastard…" Kurogasa looked incredulous.

"Both +5000 Power go to Vortex Dragon." Kai said, as the dragon glowed while green energy healed it. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"…I end my turn."

 **Kai  
Hand:** 1  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Blazing Flare Dragon  
 **Front Row:** Chain-Attack Sutherland/ **Vortex Dragon** /Flame Edge Dragon  
 **Damage:** Dragon Monk, Genjo (U), Amber Dragon Dusk (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U), Dragon Monk, Genjo (U), Dragon Monk, Genjo (U)

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 4  
 **Front Row:** Panzer Gale/ **General Seifried** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Spike Brothers Assault Squad/Wonder Boy/Cyclone Blitz  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U), Dudley Dan (U), Cheer Girl, Marilyn (U), Cheerful Lynx (U), Unite Attacker (U)

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd jeered.

"What was that?!"

"You trolled us!"

"This ain't right!"

"I want my money back!"

"Damn… they're really hashing him." Ni said from her spot from the ground. "…Well from what I can hear… are they throwing stuff at him?"

"No, but it's like they want to… you okay?" Kurogasa turned his head to see a still Ni.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… maybe a kiss from a cute girl might–"

"No." Rika deadpanned.

"Anyway, so what's up? How's Kai looking?" The blue haired girl inquired as everyone look at the dark smile Kai had towards Kyou.

"It looks like what you would do to Rika if she wore a bikini in a dark alley…" Ichigo summerized.

"Oh… that face… cool!"

"FINAL TURN!" Kai shouted.

"Oh my, it looks like it's Kai's turn to declare a Final Turn! Can he actually deliver?!" MC Mya announced.

"Stand and Draw."Kai said, as he drew his next card. "At the beginning of the Main Phase, I Soul Charge one card and Vortex Dragon gains +2000 Power." He said, as the dragon powered up. **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"Ride! Vortex Dragon!" Kai said, before his previous glowed and a new one took its place. **[Vortex Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"Wait, wha?" Rika asked confused.

"Why would Kai do that?" Koji wondered.

"No way! So _that's_ what he's up to!" Kamui shouted.

"What's up?" Kurogasa asked.

"I use Vortex Dragon's Megablast ability!" Kai shouted as he flipped over his five cards in the Damage Zone and Soul Blasted his eight cards in the Soul.

"Whoa! I completely forgot about that!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

"No way!" Kyou shouted.

"It's over…" Ren muttered.

"I retire Wonder boy, Panzer Gale, and Spike Brothers Assault Squad!" Kai said as three pillars of flames engulfed the units, turning them into ash. "And since three units have been retired, Sutherland and Blazing Flare Dragon gain an additional +3000 Power for each one!"

"Holy crap, that's +9000 Power!" Kamui shouted.

"Is this guy a monster?!" Morikawa gawked.

"The monster's too strong." Miwa grinned impishly.

Sutherland and Blazing Flare Dragon powered up as they glowed. **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Powere = 17000 Power], [10000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power + 3000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"Call! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" Kai said as the blue–skinned fiend appeared behind Sutherland **[Empbodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power] "** Blazing Flare Dragon and Flame Edge Dragon switch places. "Conroe boosts Vortex Dragon to attack General Seifried!" **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I won't let you! The Great Kyou Perfect Guards with Cheer Girl, Marilyn!" Kyou shouted as he placed the card in the Guardian circle and after discarding a card, a cheerleader with maroon pinkish hair in curls while having bat wings, while carrying pompoms appeared. **[Cherr Girl, Marilyn – Shield: 0]**

"It's useless. Twin Drive, check." Kai said, revealing the top two cards and both of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Get. Double Critical Trigger, all effects go to Blazing Flare Dragon." Kai said, as the said dragon roared with power while glowing bright red. **[19000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 29000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

"No… No way… I can't block this one…" Kyou got out.

Beatrix smiled kindly as she was happy about her choice for the winner, "…heh…"

"Blazing Flare Dragon attacks!" Kai said, turning the card sideways. The said, aimed its gatling gun at Seifried and once its eyes glowed, it fired and a shower of bullets rained down on Seifried, who had nothing to protecct it, being shredded into Swiss cheese.

 **[Damage Check – General Seifried – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Kai  
Hand:** 2  
 **Back Row:** Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Lizard Soldier, Conroe/Blazing Flare Dragon  
 **Front Row:** Chain-Attack Sutherland/ **Vortex Dragon** /Flame Edge Dragon  
 **Damage:** Dragon Monk, Genjo (F), Amber Dragon Dusk (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (F), Dragon Monk, Genjo (F), Dragon Monk, Genjo (F)

 **Kyou  
Hand:** 2  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **General Seifried** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Cyclone Blitz  
 **Damage:** Treasured, Black Panther (U), Dudley Dan (U), Cheer Girl, Marilyn (U), Cheerful Lynx (U), Unite Attacker (U), General Seifried (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team Q4! Kai Toshiki!" The referee announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yatta!" Aichi cheered.

"He did it." Misaki nodded with a small smile.

"Serves that prick right for shooting off with his mouth." Kurogasa said.

"Indeed, but I don't think it's good for you too. Kai can stand to be kicked off his high horse." Ichigo said softly. "Pride cometh before the fall…"

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"She's saying that maybe it's a good idea for Kai to lose one of these days, maybe it can also knock his mighty mindset a bit." Ni agreed standing up.

"I see." Kurogasa muttered.

Meanwhile Ren watched the whole thing from his VIP box. "So… Team AL4 has suffered its first loss at this year's tournament. It's only natural since Kyou was the weakest link…" He chuckled before his eyes widened and his eyes glowed while smiling with sadistic satisfaction. Kyou felt the fear and looked to see the VIP box. Kyou shook badly before he decided to run away.

"You wanted this…" Beatrix said eyes widening in realization, "So you can have an excuse to take his place…"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm… you catch on pretty quick." Ren chuckled. "After all, the strong survive and the weak perish. And we of Team Foo Fighters don't accept anything less, especially someone like Kyou."

"Glad I'm not with you guys…" Beatrix sighed, "So that leaves one thing…" The girl's eyes look down to Ren with dark intentions.

"And what would that be, Bumble-Bea?" Ren asked.

Almost instantly… Beatrix lost her intimidation for a cute pout, "Who's getting my coffee? And stop calling me that!"

In that moment Ren blinked owlishly, "I… didn't think about that…"

"OH C'MON!" Beatrix shouted comically. "NOT ONE THING IS GOING FOR ME TODAY!"

* * *

"And now it's time for the second match! Asaka Narumi from Team AL4 and Misaki Tokura from Team Q4!" MC Mya announced as both girls approached the fighting table.

"You can do it, Misaki!" Kurogasa cheered from the stands. Misaki looked to Kurogasa and gave him a thumbs–up.

"Hmph." Asaka smirked at the girl, _'If I beat this girl… maybe Ren will stop getting that headphone girl to come…'_ She then said to Misaki. "I'll tell you one thing."

"Hm?" Misaki looked at her.

"You won't beat me. Not with _that_ deck." Asaka said.

"!" Misaki's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. _'She's wrong… I know with this card that Tou–san and Kaa–san made for me, and with Kurogasa supporting me, I know I can do this. I won't let this chance go to waste.'_

* * *

 **Fen:** And there we go! Q4 gets the first win!

 **AQ:** Against was always suicidal in season 1 hahaha.

 **Fen:** Ehehe… right, but the next two chapters, you all know where that's going.

 **AQ:** Yuuuuuup! Maybe we willl keep it canon maybe not who knows?

 **Fen:** And before you say anything, yes, the fight was a bit different than what you saw in the anime. We had to get creative because the anime didn't show off all the damage checks, drive checks, etc.

 **AQ:** Uh–huh, so who knows maybe Q4 have a good chance of winning this time… maybe…

 **Fen:** No promises. Anyways, until next time, Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **Both: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**


	28. The Beautiful Assassin

**Fen:** Hello everybody! Fen and Queen here for another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints!

 **AQ:** 'Hello all still can't talk here.'

 **Fen:** Yeah, she won't be able to talk for another few months… but anyways, it's now Misaki vs. Asaka and we all know where this is going. But it doesn't hurt to revisit it.

 **AQ: *Points sign to Audience*** 'He's an idiot~ of course it's pointless~'

 **Fen:** Oi! Who are you calling an idiot?!

 **AQ:** 'Koji'

 **Koji:** Oh HAIL no! No one calls me an idiot and gets away with it!

 **Fen:** Okay, look we have a chapter to present, and we can't keep them waiting. So let's go.

 **ALL: STAND UP, VANGUARD!**

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

…Last time on Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints…

"So let me get this straight, this is your first time at the Nationals and you honestly think you can beat us? This some kind of a joke right?" Kyou asked.

"What was that, jive–turkey?" Koji growled getting on his feet.

"Koji, easy." Rika placated, holding him back.

"Where's Ren?" Kai finally spoke up.

"Ren, Ren, Ren, it's always Ren with you." Kyou said. "Are you so interested in him, just because you two were once on the same team?"

* * *

"Thank you for delivering these cards Beatrix." Ren said kindly, as he was wearing his black coat.

"…I didn't want to. Personally I wanted to burn that card." The headphone wearing girl glared at Ren.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm sure this card will prove useful. I'll take goo~d care of it." Ren assured.

* * *

"And we're back ladies and gentleman!" MC Mya announced. "Now that we're back from lunch, it's time for the next round!"

"It's going to be so~ exciting!" Doctor O said, making his signature 'O' gesture.

"Elimination Round Block A, Team AL4 VS Team Q4 is underway. We got one of the top rookies here going against the champs!" MC Mya said.

"Yes, that's right. They are one of two~ teams that won in the Regionals. The other being Team NJS." Doctor O added.

"Let's see what Team Q4 can bring to the table against the reigning champs!" MC Mya said, before the titantron screen used its randomizing program to show who's facing who.

"The first round of this match between Kyou Yahagi and Toshiki Kai is about to begin! Fighters, please come to the field!" The referee said. The two competitors then approached the field as they stood in their respective spots. As soon as they stepped onto their spots, the tables then went around them before they stopped in front of each other. Kai and Kyou then placed their Starting Vanguards in the Vanguard circle and drew five cards.

Back to the field, Kyou looked at Kai disdainfully. "Just looking at you makes me sick." Kyou spat. "I'm going to prove that I'm way better than you! You think you're so tough, well think again!"

"Is that so?" Kai said without caring. "Well, whatever."

This annoyed Kyou even further before looking to the referee. "Whenever you're ready!"

"Begin the match!" The referee said.

 **"STAND UP/THE VANGUARD!"**

* * *

"Holding within it the swirling flames itself, burn the entire world into nothing but ash! Ride the Vanguard! Vortex Dragon!"

Flame Edge Dragon roared and glowed red before changing form into another dragon. It was metallic blue having sharp claws and feet and spikes over parts of its body and it had beige colored wings to top it off. **[Vortex Dragon – 10000]**

"Vortex Dragon's skill activates. At the beginning of the Main Phase, I Soul Charge one card and Vortex Dragon gains +2000 Power." Kai said as the dragon roared with power. **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge – Blazing Core Dragon – No Trigger]**

"Call. Chain–Attack Sutherland and Blazing Flare Dragon." Kai said next, placing the cards in the front rearguard. At that point, two pillars light appeared and the first was the green and blonde haired young man with goggles and wearing a hunter's uniform with multiple colors and equipped with one large gun and a smaller pistol, riding on a bipedal red scaled dragon and the second was the dragon equipped with red and gold armor and given a pair of arms and wings and in each of his arms held a gatling gun like Gatling Claw's, a long blade and small saber with an extra free arm. **[Chain–Attack Sutherland – 8000 Power], [Blazing Flare Dragon – 10000 Power]**

* * *

"Grr…" Kyou growled before showing a savage, toothy smile, "Well… you're good Kai, but I'm going to show Ren which of us is stronger… FINAL TURN!"

"UUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd murmured surprised.

"Crap…" Kurogasa winced, "This is bad… with all those superior calls it might be true…"

"Yeah, but look at Kai. He's not even fazed by Kyou's declaration." Rika pointed out.

"You're right. And if Kyou even fails this one, it's gonna be one big embarrassment for him." Koji added.

"Maybe enough for him to be kicked out?" Ni asked popping out again.

"To be honest… I'd like to see that." Kurogasa said.

"Boosted by Wonder Boy, General Seifried attacks the Vanguard! Seifried's skill activates gaining an additional +3000!" **[10000 Power + 8000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"No guard." Kai said.

"Scuse me?" Koji asked incredulously. "Is he actually letting that attack hit?"

"Heh, you must be an idiot, thinking you can survive this. Well, too bad! Twin Drive, check!" Kyou said, revealing the top two cards. And one of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Cheer Girl, Marilyn – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger]**

"NO WAY!" Rika shouted.

"Is this it?!" MC Mya announced. "Will this really be the final turn?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Critical Trigger! All effects go to Seifried!" Kyou laughed as his Vanguard powered up. General Seifried then ran towards Vortex Dragon and rammed it over, causing debris to fly. **[21000 Power + 5000 Power = 26000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Kai–kun!" Aichi called out.

"I knew it! I knew all that talk was nothing! You don't got the skills to come close to my level!"

"Double Heal Trigger."

"What?!" Kyou shouted as the dust cleared and Kai showed two triggers that glowed green.

"…OH COME ON!" Koji and Kamui yelled together. "One is fine but two!?"

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**

"That lucky bastard…" Kurogasa looked incredulous.

"…I end my turn."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd jeered.

"What was that?!"

"You trolled us!"

"This ain't right!"

"I want my money back!"

* * *

"FINAL TURN!" Kai shouted.

"Oh my, it looks like it's Kai's turn to declare a Final Turn! Can he actually deliver?!" MC Mya announced.

"Stand and Draw."Kai said, as he drew his next card. "At the beginning of the Main Phase, I Soul Charge one card and Vortex Dragon gains +2000 Power." He said, as the dragon powered up. **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**

 **[Soul Charge – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"Ride! Vortex Dragon!" Kai said, before his previous glowed and a new one took its place. **[Vortex Dragon – 10000 Power]**

"No way! So that's what he's up to!" Kamui shouted.

"What's up?" Kurogasa asked.

"I use Vortex Dragon's Megablast ability!" Kai shouted as he flipped over his five cards in the Damage Zone and Soul Blasted his eight cards in the Soul.

"No way!" Kyou shouted.

"It's over…" Ren muttered.

"I retire Wonder boy, Panzer Gale, and Spike Brothers Assault Squad!" Kai said as three pillars of flames engulfed the units, turning them into ash. "And since three units have been retired, Sutherland and Blazing Flare Dragon gain an additional +3000 Power for each one!"

"Conroe boosts Vortex Dragon to attack General Seifried!" **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

"I won't let you! The Great Kyou Perfect Guards with Cheer Girl, Marilyn!" Kyou shouted as he placed the card in the Guardian circle and after discarding a card, a cheerleader with maroon pinkish hair in curls while having bat wings, while carrying pompoms appeared. **[Cheer Girl, Marilyn – Shield: 0]**

"It's useless. Twin Drive, check." Kai said, revealing the top two cards and both of them glowed yellow.

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger]**

"Get. Double Critical Trigger, all effects go to Blazing Flare Dragon." Kai said, as the said dragon roared with power while glowing bright red. **[19000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 29000 Power/Critical: 1–3]**

"No… No way… I can't block this one…" Kyou got out.

Beatrix smiled kindly as she was happy about her choice for the winner, "…heh…"

"Blazing Flare Dragon attacks!" Kai said, turning the card sideways. The said, aimed its gatling gun at Seifried and once its eyes glowed, it fired and a shower of bullets rained down on Seifried, who had nothing to protect it, being shredded into Swiss cheese.

 **[Damage Check – General Seifried – No Trigger]**

* * *

"The winner! Team Q4! Kai Toshiki!" The referee announced.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yatta!" Aichi cheered.

"He did it." Misaki nodded with a small smile.

"Serves that prick right for shooting off with his mouth." Kurogasa said.

Meanwhile Ren watched the whole thing from his VIP box. "So… Team AL4 has suffered its first loss at this year's tournament. It's only natural since Kyou was the weakest link…" He chuckled before his eyes widened and his eyes glowed while smiling with sadistic satisfaction. Kyou felt the fear and looked to see the VIP box. Kyou shook badly before he decided to run away.

"You wanted this…" Beatrix said eyes widening in realization, "So you can have an excuse to take his place…"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm… you catch on pretty quick." Ren chuckled. "After all, the strong survive and the weak perish. And we of Team Foo Fighters don't accept anything less, especially someone like Kyou."

…And now the continuation…

* * *

"And now it's time for the second match! Asaka Narumi from Team AL4 and Misaki Tokura from Team Q4!" MC Mya announced as both girls approached the fighting table.

"You can do it, Misaki!" Kurogasa cheered from the stands. Misaki looked to Kurogasa and gave him a thumbs–up.

"Hmph." Asaka smirked at the girl, _'If I beat this girl… maybe Ren will stop getting that headphone girl to come…'_ She then said to Misaki. "I'll tell you one thing."

"Hm?" Misaki looked at her.

"You won't beat me. Not with _that_ deck." Asaka said.

"!" Misaki's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. _'She's wrong… I know with this deck that Tou–san and Kaa–san made for me, and with Kurogasa supporting me, I know I can do this. I won't let this chance go to waste.'_

"Oh dear…" Ni said with a sigh. "Kurogasa? Be prepared to pamper Misaki for a while."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because she's about to be assassinated." Ni said.

"WHAT?!"

"Not _that_ kind of assassinated. Yeesh, calm down." Ni pouted. "But seriously, she's gonna be going down when Misaki least expects it. You never heard of Asaka?"

"Not until today."

"Oh boy… well, she's called the Beautiful Assassin for a reason. Her deck consists of the Pale Moon clan, a clan of assassins that use their circus as a false front in the Dark Zone nation."

"Not to mention they one of the most unpredictable clans." Ichigo said eating some popcorn.

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered, looking back at the field.

"Let the match begin!" The referee said.

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

* * *

 **(Cue Theme Re:member by Flow)**

 **(Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to~)** The camera moved fast as we see Kurogasa in front of the camera running down a path. From one path, Koji comes running down to join him, giving him a high five. Rika joins them from the other side to give a high five too.  
 **(Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** After a few moments of running, the three jumped in the air and the camera moved upwards to focus on the sky.  
 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** The title card Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the Courier Saints appeared on the screen and stayed there before it faded away at the last part of the lyrics.

 **(Instrumental)** At each beat, there was a cameo shot of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Koji, Rika, and Kurogasa.

 **(Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo)** Kurogasa looks at the screen with a smirk on his face as he held up a Vanguard card, showing the reverse side and his Courier Saints appear with him.  
 **(Ikinuku tabi ni bokura)** Rika was cooking away while apparitions of her Neo Nectar units appeared and smiled at the delicious food she was cooking before setting them on the table.  
 **(Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo~ [Just looks like a survival game])** Koji does some disco dance moves, a smug smirk on his face as his Dimension Police units surround him. Hitting his last pose, a mob of girls glomp him to the ground. Rika looking irritated, gets him out of the mob, covered in lipstick kiss marks, and smacks him upside the head, making Koji have a lump while Kurogasa laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

 **(Nagareteku jikan no naka ni)** The next scene then shows the members of Team Q4 in a group consisting of Aichi, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui.  
 **(Okizari ni shita omoi wo)** The camera then panned to the right to showing Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina as they smiled at the camera.  
 **(Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita~)** The camera then showed the members of five teams: Team Ultra Rare, Team Handsome, Team Caesar and the last two teams were unknown covered in silhouettes and the leaders of those teams had their eyes glowing ominously.

 **(Kuzure kaketa toki~ kodoku wo shitte~)** In a black screen, Kurogasa stood alone looking down before Sayuri's ghost hugged him from behind. Kurogasa senses her before she disappeared.  
 **(Deaeta bokura hi~to~ri ja nai)** When he turned around, he saw nothing, but his friends Koji, Rika, Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Miwa, Reiji, Eiji, Emi, Shin, Kyoshiro, and Yukina faded into view in groups and Kurogasa smiles seeing them before going over to them.

 **(Sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo~)** Koji and Rika are then shown standing in their spirit forms on the surface of Cray before their forms are replaced with those of Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha and Maiden of Trailing Roses respectively. Each of them unleash attacks on an unseen opponent.  
 **(Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku~)** Kurogasa is also shown standing on Cray as a spirit, standing opposite of a shadowed figure. The shadowed figure is then replaced by the silhouette of an unknown unit while Kurogasa transforms into Guardian Saint, Alexander with his facial appearance.  
 **(Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo kitto aeru yo~)** Blaster Blade walked up next to him and Kurogasa looked to see him with Aichi's facial appearance and the two nodded before charging towards the unknown unit.  
 **(Onaji itami no hata no moto de~ [Whoa, whoa, whoa~])** As they got closer, they crossed their blades and when theirs clashed with the unknown unit's blade, the whole scenery turns white and it fades out to Kurogasa waking up from a dream seeing himself sitting at a table in Card Capital and was startled to see Koji and Rika trying to wake him up.

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa~ Whoa, whoa, whoa)** Kurogasa looks around as he sees everyone else crowding around the table and smiles. He then grabs hold of his deck as he stands up, with the shot pausing as he stood at full height with a look of determination.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Beautiful Assassin

 **"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

The air blew from under them as their spaces glowed their respective colors. They look to see brown clouds of gust going around the white field they were standing in. A few moments later, a circus stage rose up from the ground with tight ropes, colored flags, stands, and everything as their starter Vanguards appeared.

"Hades Ringmaster!" Asaka said as a very short man about a two feet tall that's purple–skinned with pointy ears, a curly beard, with black hair combed back while fat, wearing a three–piece midnight blue suit with red vest underneath and a yellow scarf tied like a tie appeared, having a top hat as well. **[Hades Ringmaster – 5000 Power]**

"Godhawk, Ichibyoshi!" Misaki responded as a blue–feathered falcon with jeweled necklaces all over its body appeared while glowing a blue aura. **[Godhawk, Ichibyoshi – 5000 Power]**

"Heh~ using the Tsukuyomi series, huh?" Miwa grinned.

"Tsukuyomi?" Reiji asked.

"The Goddess?" Ni quipped, "Don't you kids know that?"

"Mind explaining then?" Izaki asked.

"I… don't know. Never heard of the myth." Ni said with a wide grin. That made everyone fall anime style.

"Some help _you_ were." Morikawa deadpanned.

"But the clan is great for superior rides." The girl said as her skin comically crawled. "Uhh… I think I should leave soon…"

"I'll start this show." Asaka said as she drew her sixth card. "I ride Midnight Bunny!" She said, slapping the card onto the Vanguard circle. Hades Ringmaster glowed and turned into a girl with pink puffy furs all over her body. She also had bunny ears, claws on her hands and feet and had a hat on top as well. **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power]** "Hades Ringmaster's skill activates. When I ride a Pale Moon unit onto him, I can Soul Charge one card."

 **[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Asaka  
Hand: **5  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Midnight Bunny** /Empty  
 **Damage:** None

 **Misaki  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Godhawk, Ichibyoshi** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"Draw." Misaki said, drawing her sixth card. "Godhawk, Ichibyoshi's skill activates. By looking at the top five cards, if there's a Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi there, I can Superior Ride it and return the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck in order I choose." She then looked up the five cards and nodded. "I Superior Ride, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi!"

The blue falcon glowed and changed into a small girl with long, flowing black hair, a white miko outfit, adorned by a red magatama necklace around her neck and a small crescent moon crown on her head. **[Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi** – **7000 Power]**

"Call. Psychic Bird, Weather Girl, Milk." Misaki said next.

Two pillars of light appeared and coming out of them were a yellow–green bird adorned with small red jewels **[Psychic Bird – 4000 Power]** and a fairy with a long pink hair, wearing a sparking yellow dress having butterfly wings while carrying a wand. **[Weather Girl, Milk – 6000 Power]**

"Tsukuyomi attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said, turning the card sideways.

"No guard." Asaka said.

"Drive Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Dream Eater – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. The +5000 Power goes to Milk and I draw a card." Misaki said, doing that. Tsukuyomi then sent crescent energy blades at Midnight Bunny, making the latter scream in pain. **[7000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check," Asaka said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. I add +5000 Power to my Midnight Bunny and draw a card." Asaka said, drawing her additional card to increase her Hand to six.

"Boosted by Psychic Bird, Weather Girl, Milk attacks your Vanguard." Misaki said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Asaka replied.

Psychic Bird glowed and transferred its power to the fairy. **[6000 Power + 5000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]** The fairy then aimed her wand and a pink beam of light shot out, shocking Midnight Bunny.

"Damage Trigger, check." Asaka said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Darkmetal Bicorn – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Misaki concluded.

 **Asaka  
Hand: **6  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty  
 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Midnight Bunny** /Empty  
 **Damage:** Rainbow Magician (U), Darkmetal Bicorn (U),

 **Misaki  
Hand: **6  
 **Front Row:** Weather Girl, Milk/ **Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Psychic Bird/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** None

"It seems that Misaki can handle herself." Kurogasa said as turn his head, "Looks like you were wrong Ni- HOLY CRAP!"

All he saw was a paled and knocked out Ni, with a comical ghost coming out of her mouth, "I was looking for you idiots."

Kurogasa look past Ni to see Zero putting Ichigo in a headlock, "Shiro?!"

"Zero, and I was finally able to go home and look what happen I had zero sisters with me!"

"Wow… just wow…" Koji blinked.

"You can take them home now." Rika said.

"Nah, I already convince the folks we were in cram school." Zero said as she took a seat next to Kurogasa. "So Misaki's going to lose…"

"Whoa, hold up, the match isn't decided yet. It barely started." Kurogasa said.

"I fought a girl who was a _far_ better Pale Moon user, but Asaka is not to be known as weak. Misaki is in her first tournament meaning Asaka has more experience than anyone here. Hell, you beat us due to me and my sisters going easy."

"!" Kurogasa looked shocked. "You mean you–"

"No, we didn't let you win. I wouldn't want to do that to you." Zero said.

"But she wasn't kidding by going easy, if we used our true decks." Ni started giving a smile, though it scared everyone due to the confidence it held.

"You would be going home." Ichigo softly said with a stone cold look.

"Now it's my turn." Asaka said, drawing her next card. "From here on in, you're going to see the many tricks I have up my sleeve. I Ride Crimson Beast Tamer!" She said, slapping the card onto the Vanguard circle.

Midnight Bunny glowed and turned into a woman with pointy ears, long white hair wearing a one-piece purple halter top swimsuit sort of outfit while carrying a flaming whip in her hand. **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power]**

"Call! Skull Juggler! Barking Cerberus! Darkmetal Bicorn!" Asaka called next.

The first to appear was a blue–skinned humanoid with a big nose and pointy ears having earings with a tassel on each hanging down. It had purple bracelets on its wrists and neck while wearing a white and purple nightcap and pants. It even had a tail on its rear end. He cackled darkly as he was juggling human skulls. **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power]** The second was a three–headed dog, each with some sort of clown or party face. The left head had a red top hat, the middle had a jester hat with three end with bells, and the last one didn't have one but it had its hair spike up to still have uniqueness to it. **[Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]** The last was a metal goat creature with two horns 'baa–ing' in metallic scratching voice. **[Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**  
 **  
**"Skull Juggler's skill activates! I Soul Charge one card." Beatrix said next, placing the top card of her Deck into the Soul.

 **[Soul Charge – Mirror Demon – No Trigger]**

"Skull Juggler attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka said as she turned the card sideways. The blue–skinned humanoid jumped up and threw a skull at Tsukuyomi. **[7000 Power]**

"I guard with Dream Eater!" Misaki countered as a small head dressed elephant came in to protect Tsukuyomi, reducing her Hand to 5. **[7000 Power + 5000 Shield = 12000 Power]**

"Crimson Beast Tamer attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka said next, turning her Vanguard sideways.

"No guard." Misaki replied.

"Drive Trigger, check." Asaka said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

Crimson Beast Tamer whipped her flame whip towards Tsukuyomi and the latter cried out in pain when the flames licked her. **[8000 Power]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki said, revealing the top card.

 **[Damage Check – Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Darkmetal Bicorn, Barking Cerberus attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka said, turning the next cards sideways.

"No guard." Misaki responded. The goat gave out a metal baa–ing as it transferred its power over to the three–headed clown dog. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** The three–headed clown dog then jumped up and swiped Tsukuyomi with its claws, slashing her. "Damage Trigger, check."

 **[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat – No Trigger]**

"That'll do for now." Asaka finished.

 **Asaka  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Darkmetal Bicorn  
 **Front Row:** Skull Juggler/ **Crimson Beast Tamer** /Barking Cerberus  
 **Damage:** Rainbow Magician (U), Darkmetal Bicorn (U),

 **Misaki  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Weather Girl, Milk/ **Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Psychic Bird/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

"They're just about equal in ability." Morikawa commented.

"Yeah…" Izaki nodded.

"Don't be sure." Miwa frowned. "That Asaka girl may have more tricks up her sleeve."

"Stand and Draw." Misaki said, drawing her next card to increase her Hand to six. "Tsukuyomi's skill activates. By looking at the top five cards, if there's a Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi there, I can Superior Ride it." She then looked up the five cards. "Nothing." She said, returning the cards to the bottom of the Deck. "Ride! Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi!" After she placed the other cards back to the bottom of the Deck, she slapped the card on the table and Tsukuyomi glowed before Ichibyoshi appeared and Tsukuyomi rode on top of it. But this time, she was equipped with a small sword and a mirror shield. **[Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi – 9000 Power]**

"Since I have Godhawk and Crescent Tsukuyomi in my Soul, I can Soul Charge two cards."

 **[Soul Charge – Maiden of Libra – No Trigger]**

 **[Soul Charge – Oracle Guardian, Gemini – No Trigger]**

Misaki looked at her hand and nodded to herself. _'Everything is set. Next turn, I can Ride Goddess of the Full Moon.'_ She thought. Out loud, she said while pulling out a card. "Call! Silent Tom!" She said and the man in a black felt hat and suit, a bandaged face with black sunglasses and hands with two of his fingers shaped like pistols and a pink transparent woman coming out of his side appeared. **[Silent Tom – 8000 Power]**

"Silent Tom attacks!" Misaki said, turning the card sideways and Silent Tom aimed its finger guns at Crimson Beast Tamer, shooting bullets.

 **[Damage Check – Barking Cerberus – No Trigger]**

"Tsukuyomi attacks!" Misaki said next and Tsukuyomi and her hawk glowed as they dove down for the attack. "Drive Trigger, check." She said, revealing the top card.

 **[Drive Check – Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – No Trigger]**

Tsukuyomi slashed Crimson Beast Tamer with her sword sending a crescent of light energy at her, and the tamer yelled in pain.

"Damage Trigger, check." Asaka said, revealing the next card.

 **[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Psychic Bird, Weather Girl, Milk attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki said next as the bird transferred its power to Milk. **[6000 Power + 4000 Power = 10000 Power]** She then flew up ready to fire a pink beam from her wand.

"Guard! Spiral Master!" Asaka declared.

At that point, a dark–looking jester appeared and summoned a spiraling wind to defend Crimson Beast Tamer. **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**

"I end my turn." Misaki concluded.

 **Asaka  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Darkmetal Bicorn  
 **Front Row:** Skull Juggler/ **Crimson Beast Tamer** /Barking Cerberus  
 **Damage:** Rainbow Magician (U), Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Barking Cerberus (U), Skull Juggler (U)

 **Misaki  
Hand: **5  
 **Front Row:** Weather Girl, Milk/ **Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi** /Silent Tom  
 **Back Row:** Psychic Bird/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U)

"Okay, now I'll introduce you to the star of this circus." Asaka said, as she stood her units and drew her next card. "I will release him from his binding chains so that I can unleash his cursed skill! Ride! Barking Manticore!"

Crimson Beast Tamer glowed and transformed into a red furred with brown sharp lines, showing that it was a lion–like creature. The beast had a golden cuff around one of its front legs with a broken chain link. Its mane was was a light shade of grey that was wild and mostly braided. On it's back was a pair of bat wings that were attached to its body and oddly had a heart shaped scar on its right eye though it was just a naked patch of skin. **[Barking Manticore – 10000 Power]**

"Manticore's skill activates. I draw a card and place one from my hand into the Soul." Asaka said as she demonstrated.

 **[Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice – No Trigger]**

"And since Crimson Beast Tamer is in the Soul, Barking Manticore gains +3000 Power!" Asaka continued as the lion roared. **[10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]** "Skull Juggler moves back. Call! Nightmare Doll, Alice!" She said, placing the card on the field. The ground shook as a giant doll–like girl, with long wavy blonde hair that was silky and her dress made in red wine silk, and the neck and sleeves were frilly lace appeared. It gazed at its opponent with its soulless eyes and sad frown. **[Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**

"Now I'll have Barking Manticore attack your Vanguard!" Asaka said as the lion creature jumped up, ready to pounce and maul at Tsukuyomi.

"No guard." Misaki replied.

"Twin Drive, check." Asaka said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger! I add +5000 Power to Alice and give the extra critical to Manticore!" Asaka smiled deviously as the manticore raised its paw up and slashed Tsukuyomi with its claws. **[13000 Power/Critical: 1–2]**

"Damage Trigger, check." Misaki gritted as she checked the top two cards.

 **[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Gemini – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check – Weather Girl, Milk – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Skull Juggler, Nightmare Doll, Alice attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka declared, turning the cards sideways. Skull Juggler juggled as it transferred its power to Alice who glowed darkly. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]** She turned her attention to Tsukuyomi and smiled as if she found a new toy, and reached out to grab Tsukuyomi.

"That's as far as you go! Perfect Guard! Battle Sister, Chocolat!" Misaki declared. After discarding an extra to reduce her hand to four, the glasses dressed elf nun appeared with her machine gun and fired randomly, to have Alice back off. **[Battle Sister Chocolat – Shield: 0]**

"Hmph…" Asaka smirked. "Darkmetal Bicorn boosts, and Barking Cerberus will attack Silent Tom!"

"!" Misaki gasped.

"That unit is going to be a pain later on. Especially with what I have in store for you…" Asaka chuckled mysteriously as the metal goat boosted. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]** The three–headed dog then pounced on Silent Tom, making the latter disappear into motes of light. "I end my turn."

 **Asaka  
Hand: **4  
 **Back Row:** Skull Juggler/Empty/Darkmetal Bicorn  
 **Front Row:** Nightmare Doll, Alice/ **Barking Manticore** /Barking Cerberus  
 **Damage:** Rainbow Magician (U), Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Barking Cerberus (U), Skull Juggler (U)

 **Misaki  
Hand: **3  
 **Front Row:** Weather Girl, Milk/ **Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Psychic Bird/Empty/Empty  
 **Damage:** Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (U), Battle Sister, Chocolat (U), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (U), Weather Girl, Milk (U)

"Misaki…" Kurogasa gritted, clenching his fists tightly.

"As I said… she's done. Zero chance of survival." The leader of Team Sirens said quietly. "At least she put up a decent fight."

"No… it's not done yet. Not until the last card is drawn." Kurogasa shook his head.

"Face the facts, Misaki chances were low and with the things are going… it be a nothing short of mericle for her to win." Ni said with a sad frown. "Sorry, but you gotta see the reality."

"Even so, I still believe in her." Kurogasa said firmly.

"Those who understand nothing will understand _nothing_." Ichigo said standing up, "I'm leaving, I can't watch this single sided match." With saying her piece the white haired girl started to walk. "I'll be back for the next match."

"Ichigo!" Ni and Shiro said astonished at the calm girl leaving.

"C'mon Misaki! You can do it!" Kurogasa cheered.

 _'Kurogasa…'_ Misaki thought as she momentarily looked at Kurogasa who was cheering for her. She smiled back at him before looking back to Asaka. _'He's right. He's with me as well as Tou–san and Kaa–san being with me in spirit. I know I can do this.'_ "Draw." Misaki said, drawing her next card. "Tsukuyomi's skill. I check the top five cards and if Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi is in it, I can Superior Ride it." She then picked up the five cards and looked amongst it. She slightly frowned. "I put the cards back at the bottom." She said, doing just that.

 _ **"Gentle light that illuminates the darkness! Your smile will envelop the world! Ride! Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi!"**_

Tsukuyomi glowed and transformed as she looked the same, but now she had Ichibyoshi's wings on her back. **[Goddess of the Full Moon – 11000 Power]**

"And there's your star." Asaka smirked.

"Psychic Bird's skill. I move it to the Soul and draw a card." She said, doing as the card instructed. "Tsukuyomi's skill, I counterblast two then draw two cards, before putting one in the Soul." Misaki flipped over the two cards in the Damage Zone and drew two before sending one to the Soul. "I'll use the same skill again." She said, repeating it.

"I move back, Weather Girl, Milk. Call! Scarlet Witch, Coco, Oracle Guardian, Wiseman, Weather Girl, Milk, and Oracle Guardian, Gemini!" Four pillars of light emerged and a second Milk appeared along with the mechanical angels, the mechanical Thinker Statue, and a red–haired woman whose hair is in a long ponytail wearing a red shirt, brown shorts, white leggings, and white jacket held by her orange crystal brooch while carrying her staff. **[Weather Girl, Milk – 6000 Power], [Oracle Guardian, Gemini – 8000 Power], [Oracle Guardian, Wiseman – 10000 Power], [Scarlet Witch, CoCo – 10000 Power]**

"It's all comes down to her triggers." Ni said with a worry look.

"Boosted by Weather Girl, Milk, CoCo attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki said, turning the two cards sideways.

"No guard." Asaka replied. The first Milk pointed her wand at Coco, transferring her power to her. **[10000 Power + 6000 = 16000 Power]** CoCo then jumped up and swatted the manticore with her staff.

 **[Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

"Alright! Just one more!" Morikawa cheered.

"Boosted by Milk, Tsukuyomi attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki said, turning the cards sideways. Milk transferred her power to Tsukuyomi who shined as bright as the moon. **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I don't think so. I guard with two Dynamite Jugglers!" Asaka countered as two green goblin creatures on top of barrels that were lit up appeared. **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 33000 Power]**

"Nani?" Kurogasa gasped.

"Even she pulls two triggers it won't be enough and all she needs is Stands." Zero said.

"Gh… Twin Drive, check." Misaki said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Silent Tom – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – CEO Amaterasu – No Trigger]**

"No way…" Rika murmured.

"Man, that ain't groovy." Koji added.

"Boosted by Gemini, Wiseman attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki said, turning the cards sideways. Gemini transferred the power and Wiseman's eyes lit up before firing a beam. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**

"Guard! Candy Clown!" Asaka said, putting the card in the Guardian Circle and a clown juggling strange pieces of candy appeared. **[13000 Power + 10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

"All the Shields are 10,000. Grade 0… That's why she got rid of Silent Tom earlier…" Misaki realized.

"The way to plan a clan is to think like them." Beatrix said watching from the stands holding a foam cup, "I hate to admit, but Asaka is the second best Pale Moon User I've seen so far. And Misaki doesn't stand a chance against someone who is willing to slice a throat… metaphorically speaking." The girl watched the battle as she sighed, "Misaki doesn't know how to see her clan like Asaka can… and that's her mistake."

"I end my turn…" Misaki gritted.

 **Asaka  
Hand: **1  
 **Back Row:** Skull Juggler/Empty/Darkmetal Bicorn  
 **Front Row:** Nightmare Doll, Alice/ **Barking Manticore** /Barking Cerberus  
 **Damage:** Rainbow Magician (U), Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Barking Cerberus (U), Skull Juggler (U), Hades Hypnotist (U)

 **Misaki  
Hand: **4  
 **Front Row:** Scarlet Witch, Coco/ **Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi** /Oracle Guardian, Wiseman  
 **Back Row:** Weather Girl, Milk/Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Gemini  
 **Damage:** Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (F), Weather Girl, Milk (F)

"Now then, let's bring this show to a close, shall we?" Asaka said as she stood her cards and drew one to increase her Hand to two. "I retire Barking Cerberus. Call! Midnight Bunny! Nightmare Doll, Alice!" She said and the two familiar units appeared. **[Midnight Bunny – 7000 Power], [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**

"What? But Alice and Cerberus have the power." Misaki pointed out, "Unless…!"

"I see you've caught on." Asaka chuckled. "If Alice's attack is successful, it can trade places with an ally in the Soul. And if a unit that attacks successfully with Midnight Bunny's boost, then she'll trade places with an ally in the Soul. You can't escape this technique! Deadly Shadow Beast!"

"Shimatta…!" Kurogasa gasped, getting up from the stands.

"Game over…" Shiro said closing her eyes.

"Bicorn boosts and Alice attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka declared as the metal goat transferred its power to Alice who went to grab Tsukuyomi. **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

"I won't let you! Guard! Lozenge Magus!" Misaki said, putting the card in the Guardian Circle. The said unit appeared to protect Tsukuyomi and Alice grabbed her before she was squeezed to death. **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"Boosted by Midnight Bunny, Barking Manticore attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka said, turning the cards sideways. **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"Gh…" Misaki looked at her hand. She couldn't afford to waste them now. "No guard."

"Twin Drive, check." Misaki said, revealing the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check – Spiral Master – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger. I add +5000 Power to the Alice that didn't attack and draw a card." Asaka said, doing just that. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]** Meanwhile, Manticore slashed at Tsukuyomi who cried out in pain.

 **[Damage Check – Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi – No Trigger]**

"And now I counterblast with Midnight Bunny's skill. She moves to the Soul and from that Soul I Superior Call Crimson Beast Tamer!" She said as the said unit appeared in the Rear Guard Circle replacing one of the Alices. **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power]** "And thanks to the other Crimson Beast Tamer in my Soul, she gains +3000 Power. **[8000 Power + 3000 Power = 11000 Power]**

"Boosted by Skull Juggler, Alice attacks your Vanguard!" Asaka said. **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 22000 Power]**

"Guard! Dream Eater! Silent Tom! Wiseman intercepts!" Misaki said, as the three units appeared. **[11000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

"It's useless. Crimson Beast Tamer!" Asaka said as the said unit jumped towards Tsukuyomi and whipped her with the flaming whip, making her cry out in pain before she disappeared into motes of light.

 **[Damage Check – Silent Tom – No Trigger]**

 **FINAL RESULTS:**

 **Asaka  
Hand: **3  
 **Back Row:** Skull Juggler/Empty/Darkmetal Bicorn  
 **Front Row:** Nightmare Doll, Alice/ **Barking Manticore** /Crimson Beast Tamer  
 **Damage:** Rainbow Magician (F), Darkmetal Bicorn (U), Barking Cerberus (U), Skull Juggler (U), Hades Hypnotist (U)

 **Misaki  
Hand: **1  
 **Front Row:** Scarlet Witch, Coco/ **Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi** /Empty  
 **Back Row:** Weather Girl, Milk/Weather Girl, Milk/Oracle Guardian, Gemini  
 **Damage:** Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (F), Battle Sister, Chocolat (F), Oracle Guardian, Gemini (F), Weather Girl, Milk (F), Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (U), Silent Tom (U)

* * *

"The winner! Team AL4! Asaka Narumi!" The referee declared and the crowd cheered.

"And just like that, the Assassin has struck once again when least expected!" MC Mya announced.

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered sadly.

"You were reading my moves too, weren't you?" Asaka asked Misaki as the holograms faded. "You have a lot to learn. Not just that, but how to put together a deck too. You're no threat to me." She chuckled before walking away.

"Oh no…" Rika said sadly.

"I told you. It was already over." Shiro said.

"…" Kurogasa remained silent, clenching his fist tightly before deciding to dart away from the stands.

"Oi, aibou, where are you going?!" Koji called out.

"Let him be," Ni said for once serious, "I think he needs to stop seeing the world with rose–colored lenses…"

* * *

Kurogasa ran as fast as he could. He needed to see Misaki. He kept running and running until he turned the corner and saw Misaki walking towards her team's bullpen. "Misaki!" He called out, as he ran towards her and the latter turned to see him.

"Kurogasa…" Misaki murmured.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I lost so badly…" Misaki muttered clenching her fists tightly. "It was like… she was toying with me…"

"Misaki…" Kurogasa got out before holding her shoulders. "You did great out there. I know you lost, but… you still did your best. I–"

"Kuro, it's okay… you don't have to make me feel better…"

"Huh?" Kurogasa asked confused as he let go of her shoulders.

"I lost because I let her get under my skin and for not making a plan against her." Misaki sighed then gave a weak smile. "But… I really hope to beat her…"

"Misaki…" Kurogasa muttered before shaking his head. "Next time, I _know_ you'll beat her."

"Eh?" Misaki asked rather surprised.

"I'm serious. I know you will, because I believe in you and your ability to see beyond all the bad things and see the good that's hidden from within."

"…Thank you Kuro…" Misaki said with a low tone, "If you can, I would like to be alone for a few moments."

"Sure… take all the time you need." Kurogasa said, before walking off.

"I told you…" Ichigo said as Kurogasa turn to see her in his way. "You have to stop seeing things with too much hope."

"Well, excuse me for trying to be optimistic…" Kurogasa frowned disdainfully.

"I never said to stop it, a little bit is good. But you're shooting yourself in the foot if you think everything's going to be the way you want it. Kurogasa, you have to sometimes think logically like me. If Misaki did that and prepared for the battle, she wouldn't have lost so one–sidedly." Ichigo stated with cruel look as if her words had no damage in them.

"Hmhmhmhm… wise words."

"!" Kurogasa's eyes widened and turned to see Hiroji approaching. "I'd take her advice if I were you. After all, look what happened to your precious sister."

"Teme…!" Kurogasa snarled.

"I believe we were having a private conversation, I suggest you leave before I get physical." Ichigo said cracking her fingers by pure muscle control. "You wouldn't want to be in the clinic for a few months now would we?"

"Hmph, your threats mean nothing." Hiroji chuckled. "Thanks to my power, I can do just about anything."

"Hoo is that so… then stop this!" Ichigo ran to the boy throwing a heavy fist to– be flung back into the wall!? "GAK!"

"Ichigo!" Kurogasa cried out, running over to her.

"What just happened?! I was right about to clock him in the face, but I was flying across the room."

"Hahahahaha… you see? I told I can just do about anything." Hiroji chuckled. "And with it, I'll grow even stronger until nothing stands in my way."

"Okay round two…" Ichigo said with venom lancing into her words. "This time I will send you to the grave."

"If you continue to anger your god I have to– gah…" Hiroji gasped slightly when seeing the wall's shadow seeing a shadowy figure with red marks… "Damn it, not now…"

"Nani?" Kurogasa wondered confused.

"You're lucky that he wants you safe for now… but that doesn't mean I won't take my time with you later in our match!" Hiroji warned noticing the shadow was growing more sinister. "Kuso, also you might want to check out my next match soon. The ending… is quite funny to watch…" And with that, he walked away.

"What… just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. And what did he mean by that last one?" He asked himself.

"A–Are we alone?" Ichigo said trembling slightly.

"Eh? What do you– are you okay?"

Ichigo fell to her knees, "I–I don't know, I think I felt an unholy presence." The girl said paling from her perfect porcelain skin to a fearful hue. As she said that the shadow behind them vanished.

"What the–" Kurogasa got out. "Okay, _now_ I just felt it. Something _was_ here, but now it's gone."

"And I think it was worse than that crazy guy." The girl said standing back up, "What did he mean by your sister? I thought she was still alive before you guys moved away."

"No… she's… she's dead because of him."

"I can see that first–hand…" Ichigo groaned, "It felt like a car hit me dead on. But still… I'm sorry to hear that, Zer… Shiro loved her dearly."

"Promise me that you won't tell her. She can't know… at least, not yet."

"Are you kidding?! Why not? It's not like Zero will… okay she _would_ look for blood." Ichigo deadpanned at the last of her words.

"That's why I told you not to tell her. Because… I can't lose another person I care about…" Kurogasa trailed off. "Nee–san was already enough…"

"Promise _me_ that you will forfeit if you go against him, me and my sisters can't afford to lose our friend either." Ichigo begged the boy.

"You know I can't do that…" Kurogasa said, before walking away. "He has to answer for what he's done."

* * *

Standing in dark room was a cloaked figure dressed in all black, "Tut–tut–tut, Life is so unfair, Hiroji is starting to act like a mad dog. Should I take care of him?"

…

"I see, but wouldn't it be more beneficial to do _that_ to Kurogasa instead of mentally breaking him apart?" The cloaked figure asked. Only to hear nothing but the wind blowing, "Ah, I see you're very weak, so unfair… but I understand. Plans must be keep to a nice little order, first the elimination of the Knights after they finish their little feud, capture them and the Overlord, get that old sealed Clan back and running. My oh my, so much to do in so little time. How… unfair."

…

"Understood, I will hide into the shadows now. It's a pity I won't watch this little play until it ends." The being lifted it head to show only a Plague mask with the eyes 'leaking' red tears. "But a Plague needs time to infect others…"

* * *

 **Fen:** DUN–DUN–DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

 **AQ:** …DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~! ***Coughs*** I regret nothing.

 **Fen:** Oi, oi, oi… you still can't talk remember?

 **AQ: *Writes*** 'Yes, Sorry~' 'Also who was that guy in the end?'

 **Fen:** Don't know, but one thing's for sure, he's up to no good. And whatever it is, hopefully we don't see it in _this_ season.

 **AQ:** 'Why did you say it like that?'

 **Fen:** Because we have other things planned for this season. Don't believe me? ***gives Queen the list of plans***

 **AQ: *Burns plans*** 'That was fun.'

 **Fen:** OI! What did you do?! Everything was on there!

 **AQ:** 'Sometimes men just want to watch the world burn in fire.'

 **Fen:** -_- We'll see ya next chapter. Don't forget to Like, Subscribe, & Review!

 **AQ** : 'You know what? You're next! Come here Fen, Imma burn you too! Where I put that oil?'

 **Fen:** GAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Kurogasa:** Uh… Stand up, Vanguard?


End file.
